Chain of Love
by Chiera
Summary: Sesshoumaru's mother decides that the Western lands need an heir and hires a Matchmaker to deal with the job. She soon realises that no arrow of Amor could make Sesshoumaru fall and thus resorts to more extreme means - or rather it would seem, to a chain.
1. Prologue: Resonance

**Chain of Love**

_by Chiera_

**Summary: **Sesshoumaru's Mother decides that it is time for the West to have an heir. She hires a vixen Matchmaker to deal with the situation. As the renowned Matchmaker studies Sesshoumaru from afar she realises that no mere arrow of Amor would be enough to make the daiyoukai fall, so she decides to resort to more extreme means - or rather, it would seem, to a chain.

**Genre: **Mainly Drama and Romance, with some humour sprinkled in for good measure.

**Rating:** M

**Universe: **Canon

**Disclaimer: **Let's get this over and done with. Inuyasha and all its characters belong to their creator, Takahashi Rumiko. I am merely a fan, writing for fans (and myself) and I am not gaining any financial benefits by exploiting characters that do not belong to me. I'll only borrow them a bit and treat them nicely (most of the time).

**Chie: **I've been toying with this idea for a long time. I even started writing something similar to this once, years ago, but I seem to have lost that first draft version. Oh well.

I'd also like to mention that while the title of this fanfic - Chain of Love - might sound a bit corny, I chose it for a reason: it is in actuality a pun; the matchmaker's name Aiko is written with the kanji for love.

The Prologue – Resonance

She stared deep into the mirror. Instead of reflecting her delicate features, the instrument showed another image altogether, one of a small group of three: a tall silver-haired demon, his squat toad-like servant and a cheery dark-haired human girl.

The woman's thin lips curled into a refined pout. Things were not going the way she wanted at all. She was all alone in this huge castle, while her good-for-nothing son was living the life of a wanderer.

Furthermore, her son had not performed his duties to the West as its sole heir and his life of a vagabond was nowhere near the life he should lead. Nor was it safe. And what would befall to the Western kingdom if its sole heir were to die in one of those meaningless fights and battles in which her son seemed to end up too often to the Western Lady's liking.

She had put up with his behaviour for too long. He had been wandering free for decades without even trying to find himself a mate with whom he could perform his ultimate duty to the West - produce the next in line.

Like any mother, the Lady of the Western lands knew her son well. She knew him to be the sort of a demon likely to never mate a soul. Unfortunately, in his case that was out of the question. The West needed an heir, and it would surely get one.

Perhaps it was time to intervene and give the irresponsible heir a helping hand.

The Lady of the West sat down onto the silken cushion next to her desk. She took out a roll of parchment and started to scribble down a message on slender characters. When she was finished, she sealed the scroll and called for a servant.

The servant arrived soon after. Nervous, he bowed down.

"How may I be of service to you, my Lady?"

"Have this delivered to the matchmaker," the dog demoness simply replied, handing the scroll over.

**-cCc-**

Her true name was Aiko, and she was a fox demoness. Age-old, intelligent, cunning and sly, she was known as the Matchmaker throughout the demonic circles. She was respected and had built a vast reputation over the years. So vast, in fact, that even the Lady of the Western lands had requested her services.

And what a request it was! Aiko had heard many rumours concerning the cold and dignified heir of the West. She was intrigued to see if he was truly as difficult to find a mate for as the rumours suggested. Aiko wasn't worried the slightest, quite the contrary. She could barely control her excitement, for she couldn't resist a challenge.

Her auburn hair was braided and her green eyes were sparkling with energy that did not reveal in any way that she had in fact already seen many, many centuries pass. But that was only typical for the ever playful fox demons. Kitsune tended to age better than most other youkai, perhaps because they never really lost their touch with their inner child.

Though Aiko was clever and had created a very sharp eye for people and personalities over the long years of her existence, she also relied on magic in her matchmaking. For example, she had a certain amulet that she always wore around her neck; a thick golden chain on which hung a heart-shaped ruby pendant. The amulet was enchanted so that it would respond to the feelings of love by starting to glow. Aiko had learned that the best way to get started with the process of finding a mate was to first find out if the bachelor already had someone on his or her mind. If the recipient of the bachelor's affections was suitable and the budding feelings were mutual, Aiko had her work pretty much cut out for her.

As she travelled north-east, looking for the Western heir's track, she pondered about the task given to her.

The Lady of the Western lands wanted Aiko to find an ideal mate for her son, so that he could finally settle down and produce an heir to the West. It all sounded simple enough, but Aiko had a feeling that it would all prove very, very difficult and complicated. She also figured that this would require quite a while. The stubborn Western heir wasn't likely to see things Aiko's and his mother's way until he was given a lot of time and subjected to a lot of subtle persuasion.

Aiko chuckled to herself. No matter how difficult it all would prove, she was certain that this particular match would be a very, very interesting one to make.

**-cCc-**

Aiko was studying the trio from afar. Her red lips were pursed tightly as she pondered the situation.

It didn't take long for her to realise that no feeble arrow of Amor would be able to make the daiyoukai fall. Tapping a painted, sharp-tipped claw to her chin, her bright green eyes closely followed the silver-haired young youkai's form.

He couldn't be entirely a lost cause, Aiko concluded, given that he allowed the human girl to travel with him. And even if he did not pay much attention to the child, he didn't really seem bothered by her company. Aiko also noted the occasional blows that his pale fist would rain on the thick green skull of the toad servant.

The vixen nodded to herself, satisfied. It would seem that the young daiyoukai did have feelings after all - save for the obvious pride, of course. He had just suppressed them and kept them in a short leash, hidden deep, deep inside the iceberg that some people would dare to call the demon lord's soul.

There was hope, Aiko admitted. But there was no question about needing rather extreme methods on this one, in order to drag those emotions out from his cold core. Idly, she wondered what kind of a woman would possibly match the dignified young lord and whether she would be as impossibly stuck up as well. There sure seemed to be a load of work cut out for her.

But Aiko didn't feel discouraged.

For several days, she kept her distance from the group enough not to be noticed, but still staying close enough to be able to continue studying the daiyoukai. Aiko was trying her best to judge and map the Western heir's characteristics, feelings and thoughts, so that she could form some sort of an image of what kind of a female to look for him to be his mate. The task was by no means an easy one. The dignified inuyoukai was none too easy to read, even to Aiko's extraordinary skills.

As it turned out to be impossible for Aiko to get enough information of the daiyoukai's mind-set, she decided that she would have to rely on magic when finding a mate for the heir of the West. She would most probably have to resort to magic again in order to get the stuck-up Western heir to court the mate-to-be.

And that magic had better to be strong, Aiko scoffed. With such a difficult task appointed to her, the kitsune grudgingly admitted that she just might have to go to the extreme.

Few more days, Aiko decided. For a few more days, she would trail the inudaiyoukai. After that she would cast a spell and start to look for a suitable mate.

**-cCc-**

Two days later, Aiko was still following the heir of the West from a safe distance. She thought that she would study the heir for this day, and would then perform the seeking spell at dusk. She watched the group go through the usual routines when preparing for the road. The two-headed dragon steed slumped obediently forward, carrying the human child. Next to the steed the toad servant waddled on, grumbling to himself and holding his staff close to his chest. The daiyoukai was leading the group and judging by his indifferent face one might have very well assumed that he wouldn't have cared if any of the group tracing his steps would cease following him. He walked on in silence. Behind him the girl kept on chattering cheerfully. The toad grumbled and grunted, occasionally barking at the girl to cease her babbling. On one of those occasions, he earned a bump on his head as a way of reprimand.

The group walked on and Aiko kept tailing them. The daiyoukai scouted ahead, leaving his followers behind but always returning to them after a while.

They stopped around noon, for the human child needed to eat. After her meal, the inuyoukai permitted the girl to rest for a while. The child was obviously delighted and ran on the field, picking up flowers as she went.

The toad servant grumbled, but was obviously glad for the chance to rest.

The daiyoukai himself was sitting under a tree, leaning against its trunk with his eyes closed.

All of sudden those eyes spun open. The demon stiffened and got up.

Aiko frowned. What was it? Something had alerted the young lord. Could he have sensed her presence, even after all the precautions she had taken to mask and hide it? She had been following him for almost four days now, without getting caught!

But then she caught the scent as well. There were people nearby.

"Stay here," she heard the daiyoukai command to his followers. He turned and started to walk to the direction the scents were coming from. Curious, Aiko followed him.

From afar she saw the daiyoukai step in to a clearing where a group of people seemed to be resting. Three of them were human, one male and two females. The group also had a kitsune pup travelling with them.

Aiko understood everything the second she laid his eyes on the leader of the group, a hanyou.

It was the rumoured bastard child of the late Lord of the West.

At first, she followed the not-so hearty encounter closely. The hanyou pulled out his sword and lunged at his half-brother.

When their swords met with the clear and sharp sound of ringing steel, Aiko was struck by an idea.

The chain!

She had never used it before, but she was certain that it would be the most extreme method she could muster. The more she thought about it, the more convinced she became that nothing but the chain could do the trick.

Aiko pursed her lips. She had never before dared to use the chain. It was a powerful, powerful instrument indeed. I had been forged over 600 years ago by the best of youkai smiths, blessed and enchanted by some of the most renowned _Shinto_ and Buddhist priests and monks. To strengthen the chain it had been drenched with youkai blood. And to bind it all together and to place an enchantment of its own, Aiko had also spilled her own blood on the chain.

The chain had been in her possession for centuries and she had never once dared to use it. The magic within the chain was so strong, perhaps one of the strongest she had ever encountered.

But then again, strong were also the walls around the Western heir's heart.

Aiko nodded, finally making her decision.

She reached into her left sleeve and pulled out a very innocent looking silvery chain, no thicker than her thumb.

Idly she raised her gaze to the battling half-brothers, rolling the chain absent-mindedly on the palm of her left hand. It was rather interesting. Her right hand rose to grasp the enchanted medallion she wore around her neck. It was warming up.

Her intense, trained gaze travelled from the human male to the woman wielding the boomerang. A match. Mutual feelings of attraction. Aiko smirked.

But that wasn't it all.

Her eyes settled on the strangely dressed young woman. She loved the hanyou, the fox demoness realised in an instant. The young woman was watching the battle with worry in her blue eyes.

Aiko's green eyes sought out the hanyou in turn.

And the hanyou again... He cared a lot for the young woman, but could not quite return her feelings. He already loved someone else.

Aiko shook her head.

While all this was interesting, it would help little with the task at hand.

Right now, she ought to find the mate candidate for the young lord; else she wouldn't be able to use the chain.

Closing her eyes, she started to silently gather her youki and prepared for performing the seeking spell. She had barely muttered the very first words of the enchantment, when the chain pulsed in her hand.

Taken over by surprise, she stopped. Her widened eyes flew to the still pulsing chain.

It was resonating! But that would mean...

Aiko's eyes narrowed. There were only three women present, herself included. She immediately counted herself out. If she had been the match for the heir of the West herself, she would surely have sensed that long before this.

But eliminating herself as an option only left two others.

And both of them were human.

The Lady of the West would not be pleased, Aiko realised, but there was no fighting magic this strong. If the chain claimed the young lord's match to be a human, it could not be wrong.

But which one was be the right one?

Aiko's gaze wandered between the two human women. She was fairly sure which of them was the match.

But it was better to play it safe. The chain would seek out to snatch the candidate, once it would have got the hold of the daiyoukai.

Aiko nodded.

It was time to set forth.

She grabbed the chain tightly and lunged forward. Using her demonic powers, she was so fast that she was almost blind to the eye. She circled the battling lord and lightly wound the chain over his wrist.

The chain would do the rest.

Aiko retreated as quickly as she had appeared, stopping to watch the scene from a safe distance.

The chain had wound around the daiyoukai's arm. The heir had ceased his battling, looking at the offending piece of metal with disgust. As he concentrated on trying to corrode through it with his poison to release himself, he missed the way the other end of the chain snaked forward.

A shriek caught the attention of the brothers and they turned to see the bow-carrying human woman, looking in horror at the chain that had wound its way around her left wrist.

Aiko nodded. Her work here for now was done, the rest would largely be for the two to tackle. She turned away from the scene and headed back towards the west.


	2. Chapter 1: Stuck

Chapter One – Stuck

Sesshoumaru swung his blade lazily, starting to grow bored of the whole inane battle. He mentally sighed but then tensed as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Something was approaching him. With his sword engaged, he could do little as the blurry figure passed him by, keeping enough distance to announce that she was no threat. The scent of an unknown fox demoness reached his nostrils. A second later it was gone and Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. What had that been about?

He soon realised the answer to the question he never asked out loud, for he felt a light weight on his wrist and noticed the glimmer of metal out of the corner of his eye. His eyes met a light and thin silver chain wrapped around his wrist. Frowning, he looked at the offensive piece of metal. Then, without a second thought, he called to his innate power and watched with satisfaction as the corrosive green poison started to work its way through the chain, eating the metal away.

His satisfaction didn't last for long, as he soon realised that his poison did no damage to the chain whatsoever.

Inuyasha sensed that something was distracting Sesshoumaru. He lowered Tessaiga, but did not quite realise what was going on.

Kagome's shriek caused Inuyasha to turn his head to her way. He frowned as he looked at her.

Sango rushed to the miko's side, worried.

"What is it?"

Kagome did not respond.

Sango took in the sight of the metal instrument in wonder. What was this chain and where had it appeared? She gasped lightly and then curiously touched the surface of the mysterious piece of metal.

It looked like any ordinary chain and it felt like any ordinary chain. Sango turned to Miroku, her eyes puzzled.

Miroku's expression was grave and he shook his head slightly. Sango quickly took a step away from the chain.

Miroku's worried eyes settled onto his miko companion.

Kagome was staring at the silver chain that had appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her left wrist. Horror-struck, she gave the chain a tentative tug. It was solid alright, and it was not going anywhere. Her eyes slowly wandered along the chain towards the other end which, to her utter shock, was wrapped around the wrist of Inuyasha's elder half-brother. She swallowed.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" the hanyou asked, concerned. He was obviously torn; while he wanted to come to Kagome to see if she was alright, he did not dare to turn his back to his older brother in case the daiyoukai would suddenly engage the battle once again.

Mutely, Kagome just lifted her left hand for Inuyasha to see.

The half-demon's honey eyes widened.

But another pair of demonic eyes caught the sight of the chain around Kagome's wrist as well. Ceasing his useless attempts to corrode through the strong metal with his poison, his narrowed amber eyes settled onto the other end of the chain, wrapped around a slender female wrist. He crossed the distance so fast that Kagome shrieked and stumbled backwards in surprise and shock to see the daiyoukai standing right before her all of a sudden.

Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers firmly wrapped around Kagome's arm as he pulled the limb closer so that he could inspect it.

"Hey!" Kagome protested, offended, forgetting her nervousness in her annoyance, but the demon did not heed her at all. She pouted, but that proved ineffective as well as the young lord did not even notice. His furious eyes saw nothing but the chain that was now effectively binding the two of them together. It was clearly not coming off and he would be forced to drag this miko around. In a manner of speaking, he was now in a leash. The mere thought made him growl.

Sango and Miroku shared a concerned glance and held their weapons tighter, ready to rush to Kagome's help. They did not wish to attack the demon lord, though. They knew him to be a powerful enemy, and for the time being he had not harmed Kagome in any way.

Their hanyou leader, however, was not as patient.

"Oy! Let go of Kagome! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing toward the two. He snatched Kagome's arm from Sesshoumaru so swiftly and roughly that Kagome winced as Sesshoumaru's claws accidentally scratched her when Inuyasha forced her limb out of the daiyoukai's grip.

Inuyasha, growling, got between the two, hiding Kagome safely behind his back.

"I will gladly do as you request," Sesshoumaru replied dryly, then turned and started to walk away pointedly.

Inuyasha watched him go, smirking victoriously till he noticed something weird. There was a chain that trailed after his brother. After the daiyoukai had walked 20 feet or so, the chain oddly tightened. Inuyasha heard Kagome's yelp and turned around in time to see how the woman was suddenly jerked forward so violently that she lost her balance.

It was only then that Inuyasha realised what was indeed going on: There was a mysterious chain that bound the two together.

Twenty feet ahead, Sesshoumaru had stopped. Kagome, now growing furious, was down on all fours, looking with disgust at the chain that had caused her to fall. She got up and started to stomp over to Sesshoumaru. Her friends watched her approach in horror but did not dare to stop her.

There was no stopping Kagome when she decided to get angry.

She stopped some distance away from Sesshoumaru and propped her hands onto her hips.

Miroku shook his head. That was a bad sign.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Kagome snapped angrily at Sesshoumaru's back. "What's your problem?"

The demon lord turned around. He quirked his brow at the inane question.

"This is my problem," he replied, tugging the chain that was now pooling at their feet.

Then he turned again and started to walk on.

Kagome let out a growl of frustration. As the chain started to trail after Sesshoumaru, she started after him, not wanting to be pulled off balance again.

"OY!" Inuyasha yelled after them.

The hanyou gripped Tessaiga tighter and with few long leaps landed in front of Sesshoumaru, the tip of his sword levelled at his brother's chest.

Sesshoumaru did not even blink. He had stopped so suddenly that Kagome didn't even realise it until she collided to Sesshoumaru's back with a surprised "Ooomph!" earning a growl of warning from the daiyoukai.

"Ouch," Kagome mumbled to herself, rubbing her nose.

"Where are you taking Kagome," a very much infuriated Inuyasha demanded to know.

"I am not taking Kagome anywhere, I am merely returning back to my camp," the demon lord replied calmly in his cold tone.

"The hell you're not taking Kagome anywhere! You have her bound to you goddamnit!"

"I wonder how that could have slipped by me," the demon lord sarcastically replied, glaring at Inuyasha. "However, it was not I who had this brilliant idea of chaining this Sesshoumaru to a _human_."

Inuyasha growled but the sound was not able to cover Kagome's muttered words, loud enough for the two demons to hear.

"Well it wasn't me either."

Inuyasha frowned.

"Well if it wasn't either of you, who was it then?"

"A kitsune," Sesshoumaru replied indifferently. "I am returning to my camp now and after that I shall track down the vixen."

Sesshoumaru strode past Inuyasha and Kagome had no choice but to follow. Had she tried to pull to the other way, she was sure that Sesshoumaru would have won the contest of strength, sending her toppling down again.

"Would you mind hearing out a compromise solution?"

Sesshoumaru stopped so swiftly that Kagome almost bumped into him again. She hissed in annoyance.

Sesshoumaru turned to glance at the monk who had stepped forward.

"We are not far away from Edo. A miko of our acquaintance lives there. If you go to fetch your servant and your ward, while we wait here, we could all go to see her to find some answers about this chain's origin. If the visit proves futile, we let you proceed with tracking down the one who placed the chain."

"_Let_ me?" Sesshoumaru asked with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"No offence," Miroku bowed. "But this matter concerns us as well, since you do have our miko and companion in a leash."

"Hnnn."

"Miroku, you can't let him take Kagome!" Inuyasha protested, but the monk's glance silenced the hanyou.

"It's a fair request, Inuyasha."

"But we need Kagome! Only she can see the shards!"

"Are you sure you want to go to hunt shards with your brother?" Sango asked. She pictured what their travel would be like with the extension of the demon lord to their group and she did not like the image too much.

"Wouldn't that be a happy trip," Sango mumbled to Shippo. The kitsune pup was hugging Kirara tightly, tears glimmering in his eyes. He did not want Kagome to leave, especially with the demon lord he feared so much.

"Kehhh!" Inuyasha was none too happy, but he wasn't left with much of a choice.

"It's okay by me," Kagome said, shrugging. She glanced at the demon she was chained to. She just wanted to find a way out of this dilemma as soon as possible so that she could get back to her normal life.

The daiyoukai merely nodded before once again turning and starting to walk away.

**-cCc-**

Sesshoumaru travelled on with his usual pace, quite literally dragging the miko behind him. Twenty feet behind him walked a grumbling Kagome who was having a very hard time staying on her own two feet since the daiyoukai strode on mercilessly, ignoring her presence completely.

"Ouch!" she wailed as the chain pulled her forward. "Hey!"

She got no response.

Kagome felt like screaming. She really, really wanted to. However, she thought that would be rather impolite, Sesshoumaru's sharp ears considered. And even if the demon was possibly the jerkiest of all the jerks, it did not mean that Kagome should steep to his level. Oh no, not her. She was composed and she had her dignity.

The chain pulled her again painfully forward and she mumbled a silent curse.

"Do you _have to_ walk so damn fast? I can't keep up!"

"That is hardly my concern," was his indifferent reply.

Not his concern?

That was it. No more nice Kagome.

With a predatory glint in her eyes, she straightened herself. She gathered some of the chain so that she wouldn't accidentally stagger over it and broke into a run. Eyes at her target, she leaped.

Sesshoumaru halted as he felt a weight colliding against his back. Irritated, he turned around that the miko was sprawled across his back, clinging to the heavy pelt he was carrying.

For a moment he regarded her in silence while she spat white fluffy hairs out of her mouth.

"Miko," he drawled in, his eyes narrowing. "What are you doing?"

"It is too your concern," she snapped at him defiantly, her sapphire blue eyes answering his glare. "If you refuse to slow your pace so that I can keep up with you, I'm left with no other option than to hitch a ride," she explained him. "Sooner or later you'd pull me off balance. Probably you wouldn't even notice and would just continue to march on in that stupid, steadfast way of yours, dragging me behind through all underbrush and muck."

Sesshoumaru internally smirked at the idea.

"And I refuse to be treated that way! I might be just a human," she grimaced, "but like it or not, you're stuck with me. Aren't you supposed to be a lord or something," she ranted while climbing up the pelt. "If you are you must not have been brought up too well."

Sesshoumaru growled at her as he looked at her stubborn attempts to climb up his pelt.

"I'm pretty sure that a gentleman would not drag a lady after him like some damn rag-doll," Kagome said pointedly.

"Hnnn."

Having heard and seen enough, Sesshoumaru's hand closed around her neck.

Kagome yelped helplessly as she was torn off the pelt.

Maybe this had been a bad idea after all.

She landed face first onto the fluffy pelt. She was sure she had just accidentally swallowed a whole mouthful of white hair. She gagged.

"I shall allow you to stay there, since I do not wish you to slow this Sesshoumaru down. However, this is only on the condition that you will remain silent for the rest of the walk. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Kagome muttered sullenly. She adjusted herself onto a better position on his shoulder, and sighed. Well, it was better than to be dragged through bush and muck, she reminded herself.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye, realising that the strange garment she wore bared more than a little of the back of her thighs. He thought to himself that perhaps this wouldn't be too bad, at least as long as the woman kept quiet.

**-cCc-**

The golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You have done _what_?"

"I have fulfilled your request, my Lady. I chained your son to a human."

"_A human!_" A balled slender fist met with the tatami mat with a loud _thud_.

Aiko wasn't intimidated the slightest.

"Is this the way you usually treat your clients?" the inuyoukai demanded to know.

"Not at all. I am usually very subtle with helping my clients to start the courting, but in your son's case I was left with no option but to be very blunt and extreme."

The Lady of the Western lands grudgingly nodded.

"Sesshoumaru can be too stubborn to his own good," the mother admitted. "However, the chaining itself does not bother me as much as the fact that his mate-to-be is a _human_."

"There is little I can do to change that," Aiko explained. "Magic this strong does not lie nor err. It appears that the ideal mate for your son happens to be a human and that is that. I do not think her race will much affect her ability to carry pups."

"Oh but it will, and that precisely is my concern," the dog demoness spat. "If I thought a hanyou could become the heir of the West, then I might as well have accepted the brat of my mate to the lineage."

"If your only concern is that the pup would be a hanyou, worry not. We might be able to circle around the problem."

The Lady of the West quirked her brow.

Like a mother like a son, Aiko noted to herself.

"And how would you be able to do that?"

"There are a couple of ancient spells I know of," Aiko said calmly. "If we combine those with the remnants of the magic in the mating ceremony, I can almost certainly guarantee that a pup sired on the night following the mating ceremony will be born youkai."

"That is a small relief," the lady acknowledged. "But I am not willing to take the risk. Please remove the chain."

"I am afraid I cannot."

"What do you mean you cannot?"

"I cannot undo what has been done," Aiko explained. "The chain is powerful and it is many centuries old. There is nothing any of us can do to take it off. It will vanish when it has fulfilled its task."

The Lady of the Western lands was glaring hard at the Matchmaker.

"A fabled youkai blacksmith forged the chain. It has been enchanted by powerful human priests, strengthened by youkai blood and to add the mightiest enchantment of all, I have spilled my own blood onto the chain. It is one of the most powerful magical items that I have ever come to possess. No one can remove the chain lest it decides to be removed."

"Then off with her arm!" the dog demoness demanded mercilessly.

"I would not recommend that," Aiko advised, her voice growing cold. "Do you wish to see your son mated, or not?"

"But mating a human! Such a disgrace -"

"Your son is very difficult to find a mate for," the Matchmaker interrupted. "I am sure you have come to realise that yourself. I have found an ideal mate for him and I have dealt with it the best way I could come up with under the circumstances. The chaining was merely a way to eventually get your son to start courting. He needs to learn to know her first, when he will, he will become interested of her, and when that happens, he will come to want to court her. With him unable to leave her side, he will learn to know her even against his own will."

"But she is human!"

No, the Lady was not happy the least. Ever since her mate's sudden demise, she had sat on the Western throne, governing the lands with unerring devotion. She did not really hate humans that much, but that did not mean she wanted one to enter the noble house of the West. The Lady had always been straining for perfection for her sake, for her son's sake, for her court's sake, for her kingdom's sake... The vassals would not react favourably to such a match.

"I know that it is unusual for demons to mate humans. However, given that she is the ideal mate for him, I'm sure she will come to fill her role better than any demoness could."

The Lady of the West still didn't look too convinced.

"I understand that it will be a hard thing to accept. But there is nothing any of us can do to the situation."

"We can still cut off the woman's arm," the inuyoukai muttered heatedly, mostly to herself.

Aiko straightened and her hardened eyes sought out the Lady's orbs.

"That you shall do over my dead body."

Her voice was still calm, but there was no denying the threat. The Lady of the Western lands realised that she did not have any options. The Matchmaker was old and wise and respected, it would be a big blow to the Western lands if the ruling house would get into her bad graces.

"Fine," the dog demoness spat out, finally admitting her loss.

Things were _still_ not at all going the way she wanted them to.

**-cCc-**

Jaken's eyes bulged so much that for a second Rin wondered if they would pop out completely.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed excitedly, running to meet the demon lord. She stopped as soon as she noticed that the daiyoukai was not alone.

Sesshoumaru stopped. Then he tossed Kagome down.

"Owwww," Kagome hissed, rubbing her knee. It would surely bruise. She shot a glare at the demon but he didn't seem to care. As a small revenge, Kagome tugged the chain with both hands, so that it made Sesshoumaru's arm jerk more than a little. He looked down, his amber eyes narrowed in a glare. She glared defiantly right back at him.

"Se-Se-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken wailed, effectively breaking off the glaring-contest. The demon servant scurried over, fretting in his horror. "What is this? Why have you brought a human here?"

Rin walked up to the miko and brought her childish face close to hers. Kagome blinked. Rin broke into a wide grin.

"Hi!" the girl piped up. "I'm Rin! Aren't you the girl who travels with Sesshoumaru-sama's brother?"

"_Half-_brother, you silly girl, how many times I have to - URK!"

Kagome chuckled as she saw Sesshoumaru's fist connect with the annoying toad's head.

"This miko will be travelling with this Sesshoumaru for the time being."

Rin clapped her hands in delight.

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama, why?" Jaken cried out.

"Not because either of us would want to, obviously," Kagome mumbled. She raised her left hand waved it around, causing the chain to jingle happily.

Rin's widened eyes glued to the chain.

"Look, Jaken-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama has been put to a leash!"

Jaken was so horrified that he sputtered over the girl's words in his shock.

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth but he didn't dare to growl. Rin was still a child; she did not know to watch her words. Besides, looking at it from a certain view-point, he was, indeed, in a leash. And the sooner he would get rid of this damned chain, the better, Sesshoumaru vowed to himself.

Kagome had a hard time stifling her laughter while picturing for a moment herself taking Sesshoumaru for a walk. What a sight would that be, having the daiyoukai's released demon form of an enormous fluffy white dog in a leash, dragging a tiny Kagome behind.

It was all too much. She burst into a loud laughter.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly in a warning.

"So-Sorry," the miko managed to mumble out of breath. She wiped tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes. "It wasn't that funny," she lied, her lips twitching slightly.

Sesshoumaru was not pleased.

"Here!" Rin piped up, offering Kagome the bunch of flowers she had been carrying. "I picked them up all by myself!"

Kagome smiled brightly, immediately charmed by this child.

"Why, thank you Rin! They are very pretty."

The child answered Kagome's smile with her own.

"Oh that's right, I didn't even introduce myself yet. My name is Kagome. And yes, I'm the girl who travels with Inuyasha - though it seems I'll be travelling with Sesshoumaru-sama for now."

Rin nodded enthusiastically. Obviously the girl was thrilled to have an addition to the company.

"There is no reason for us to linger here. Let us leave and meet up with your... _friends_."

Kagome huffed at the daiyoukai's tone of voice but said nothing.

"Come, Kagome-sama! You can ride with Rin," the girl said, dragging Kagome over to the two-headed dragon steed.

The dragon eyed at the miko curiously.

"This is Ah," Rin said pointing at one head. "And this is Un," she continued, pointing at the other head.

"Erm... Nice to meet you."

To Kagome's surprise, both muzzles gently poked her sides in unison. She smiled at the dragon and then climbed on its back, behind Rin.

And so the group started moving. Sesshoumaru lead the way, walking straight ahead without glancing over his shoulder even once. He was followed by a grumbling Jaken, while Rin and Kagome came last, riding on Ah-Un's back.

The little girl chattered all the way back to the clearing. Kagome realised that Sesshoumaru had to be a lot more patient than she had initially thought, bearing up with this little girl. No wonder Sesshoumaru liked his silence.

"Ne, Kagome-sama," Rin suddenly said, turning to look at the older girl over her shoulder.

"What is it, Rin-chan?"

The little girl turned away from Kagome and shyly fingered the sleeve of her simple kimono.

"Can Rin call Kagome-sama nee-sama?" the blushing girl muttered.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's shoulders stiffen and for a while she could swear she had heard a faint growl.

It would seem that the great daiyoukai actually was jealous, Kagome mused to herself.

"You can call me anything you want," Kagome promised to the sweet girl.

Acting on impulse, the girl turned over on the dragon's back and hugged Kagome fiercely. As Kagome wrapped her own arms around the little girl, she was certain that this time she had indeed heard a growl.

**-cCc-**

The way Inuyasha tensed up told Miroku and Sango that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were on their way. And true enough, Sesshoumaru soon emerged from the line of trees, gracefully walking across the clearing before he stopped at a safe distance from the group.

Soon Sesshoumaru's servant Jaken waddled into their sight. After the toad came the dragon steed, carrying Kagome and Sesshoumaru's ward on its back. Ah-Un walked up to Sesshoumaru's side and stopped. Kagome slid down from its back with Rin in her arms, and placed the girl safely onto the ground.

"Hi guys," she greeted cheerfully.

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed, leaping into her arms. Kagome hugged the fox kit gently.

"Did everything go alright?" Sango asked

"Yes. At first there was a slight problem concerning the travelling pace, but Sesshoumaru-_sama_ and I worked that one out," Kagome replied, glancing at the demon lord from the corner of her eye.

"Hnnn," he passively commented on that.

"We should not waste time here," Miroku said. "Let's go to Kaede-sama."

Kagome nodded. She walked back to Sesshoumaru and helped Rin onto Ah-Un's back before climbing up after her.

The group set out.

The low rumbling had not ceased at all during the past ten minutes, and it was annoying her quite a lot. She could tell that the sound was getting onto Sesshoumaru's nerves as well.

She decided that she had better do something before the irritated demon lord would send heads rolling.

"Inuyasha. Sit!"

The constant growling was abruptly cut as the hanyou crashed to the ground mid leap.

For a second, a smirk ghosted on Sesshoumaru's lips.

As soon as the subduing spell wore off, the furious hanyou got up.

"Bitch! What was that for?"

Kagome closed her eyes very briefly. She really did not want to deal with this drama right now.

"Because your growling was starting to drive me mad," Kagome replied.

"Fehh, you're already mad anyway," he muttered sulkily.

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously. She slid off the dragon and took a few steps towards Inuyasha.

"And because it aggravated Sesshoumaru."

Both brothers now turned to look at the woman. Sesshoumaru was surprised at the woman's perceiving abilities. Inuyasha was fuming.

"I see where this is going," the hanyou yelled. "You have been hanging out with my brother for just a few hours and now you already stick up to him!"

Sango and Miroku were watching the scene, helpless.

Shippo shook his head.

"That Inuyasha, always so immature," Shippo sighed to himself, earning an amused chuckle from Miroku.

"That's not it," Kagome yelled back, stomping her foot.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the spectacle. Unlike the members of Inutachi, to him this wasn't a regular routine.

"I just prefer you with a head on your shoulders," Kagome snapped.

That effectively shut Inuyasha up.

"But if this is what I get as thanks, I won't waste my efforts next time."

Kagome shot a glance at Sesshoumaru. He noticed that her sapphire eyes were still blazing.

"Let's go."

Kagome stormed past Inuyasha and stomped away, the demon lord who kept his distance coming in her wake. Jaken grabbed the bridle of the dragon steed and rushed after the daiyoukai.

Miroku and Sango shared a glance. Miroku shrugged, and Sango nudged Kirara forward.

"You coming, Inuyasha?" Shippo shouted at the hanyou standing rooted to his spot.

Letting out his last growl, the half-demon leaped into the air.

**-cCc-**

"The nerve of him," Kagome hissed furiously under her breath. "What about this is so hard for him to understand? Will he ever, oh, I dunno, _grow up_? God! And why does he make it sound like he would be blaming me for this?" she ranted away, completely oblivious to her surroundings. "What did _I_ ever do? As if I had chosen to be chained to his damn brother!"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat behind her and Kagome understood that with his sensitive ears he could very well hear each word. She turned to look at his expressionless face over her shoulder.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"Just pisses me off," she explained lamely. "He acts like we would have agreed to this whole thing," she unenthusiastically flicked the chain with her finger.

"As if this Sesshoumaru had chosen to be chained to a miko who talks to herself."

Nervously, Kagome licked her lips. She stopped and waited for Sesshoumaru to catch up to her, then started to walk again, by his side but a few steps behind.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out.

When he did not respond she hurried to explain.

"For Inuyasha, I mean. He can be so..." at a loss of words, she heaved a sigh.

"I fail to see how you are responsible for the actions of my foolish half-brother," the demon replied, surprising Kagome.

"Besides, his reaction could have very well been predicted. If the brat was taking the situation well, then I would almost be surprised."

Kagome couldn't help but smirk.

"Liar. You're Sesshoumaru, nothing ever surprises you."

"That is why this Sesshoumaru said 'almost'."

Kagome chuckled, but soon grew serious again.

"I just hope Kaede can tell us something about this chain if not solve the problem completely," she sighed, more to herself than to the solitary demon lord. "The sooner I can get back to my normal life, the better."

"Agreed."

Kagome nodded determinedly, picking her pace and walking past Sesshoumaru.

"We're almost there," she told him as she led the group towards Edo and to Kaede.


	3. Chapter 2: Trail

Chapter Two – Trail

Kagome approached the cabin anxiously, unsure of how Kaede would react to Sesshoumaru. After all he was not just a full-blooded demon, but a true daiyoukai. Kagome worried her lip as she slowly walked closer to the building.

And then the curtain moved and Kaede stepped out, clutching her bow tightly.

Her surprised eyes fell on the younger miko.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? I thought I sensed a powerful demon..."

"You did," Kagome replied nervously.

Kaede's eyes trailed further and saw the young demon lord.

"Kagome, where are Inuyasha and the others? Why are you travelling with someone like him?" the miko asked, immediately realising how dangerous the daiyoukai might be.

"Now that... That's the exact reason why we came to see you."

Soon the dragon steed with Rin on its back came into the sight, led by the bridle by a huffing Jaken. A moment later Inuyasha landed right next to Kaede, soon followed by Kirara carrying Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Kaede sighed quietly to herself.

"Let us go inside," the old woman said. "I had prepared some stew, but it would seem I have to make some more."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha walked in after Kaede, Miroku and Sango following in his wake. Kagome glanced at Rin and Shippo, who seemed content staying outside playing with Kirara. Ah-Un settled comfortably into a shade of a nearby tree. Kagome went in and Sesshoumaru followed her. Jaken was about to follow inside after his master, but one pointed glance from the lord was enough to tell the toad that he was to remain outside to look after Rin. Jaken sullenly sighed and plopped onto the ground.

The hut was rather cramped, but at least they all fitted in. Kagome was slightly bothered, for she had to sit so close to Sesshoumaru that they were almost touching. The long chain was pooling on the floor before them, and Kaede took it to her hands, exploring and studying it intently. After a long while of nodding and muttering to herself while twisting and turning the metal in her hands, she set the chain down.

And none too late, Kagome thought to herself, for she had well felt the way Sesshoumaru had been tensing up for a while now.

Kaede cleared her throat and all eyes turned to the old miko.

"This," the woman started, gesturing at the chain, "must be the strongest magical object I have ever come to see, save for the Shikon no Tama, perhaps."

Miroku nodded, he had already guessed as much. With his holy powers he could sense the enchantments that that the chain seemed to be brimming full of.

"I can tell that it is of demon origin. It has been forged by the hand of a youkai, and it has been given the blood of several demons to strengthen the metal."

Kagome still was worrying her lip and she fiddled her hands nervously in her lap, causing the chain to jingle softly.

"However, the chain is also blessed by holy powers."

"What?" Sango asked, wide-eyed. By her side, Miroku was also looking very surprised.

Kaede nodded.

"Some very powerful monks and priests have placed enchantments on this chain. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. It is far beyond my power."

Sesshoumaru set his jaw. He had already guessed that the miko could not help them. It seemed that their only hope now would be the vixen who had bound them together to begin with.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked, frowning.

Kaede pursed her lips.

"Well... I guess you deserve to know." she paused, looking gravely at Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"I feel something strong from within the chain, strength that is not physical in nature. I cannot tell what exactly that means, but something in this chain is unlike anything I've seen. It's as if..." the woman paused again, a distant look in her eyes. Then she shook her head. "No, no I don't think that would be possible," the miko muttered to herself, scoffing.

"What of this strength, then?" Sango inquired.

"Is it harmful?" Miroku asked.

Kaede shook her head again.

"It is not evil of its nature," she replied.

Sango sighed in relief.

"But I still think it would be better for you to be cautious," she sternly added.

Kagome nodded.

"Thank you, Kaede-baa-chan," she said sincerely and bowed her head.

Then Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Are we now going to track the one who chained us then?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. And then, all of sudden, surprising them all, he spoke out.

"It is too late to start our travel today. Eat and rest and prepare for the journey, I do not know how far our destination lies. We shall leave tomorrow at dawn."

Kagome nodded.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Sesshoumaru got up gracefully and walked out of the hut, as far as he could just go.

Kagome sat back and sighed.

Mutely, Kaede offered her a bowl of stew.

Kagome accepted it with thanks and ate in silence. Then he went out briefly, to give Shippo and Rin their bowls of stew. She then returned to the hut and glanced at her companions.

"So... What are we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything," Inuyasha said gruffly. "YOU are going to leave with Sesshoumaru, to find the fox so you two can be freed."

"And you?"

"Obviously, we can't find shards, not without your abilities," Miroku said, watching Kagome closely. He saw her worry and gave her a reassuring smile. "And I don't think we would even need to look for the shards, no one has heard anything about Naraku for a while. Inuyasha has been trying to find a trail in vain for weeks now. Most likely we'll remain here, that is, if it does not bother Kaede-sama."

The old miko told them she didn't at all mind the company.

"Are you going to be alright, Kagome," Sango asked, concerned.

Kagome swallowed, thinking of how to respond. She very well realised that Sesshoumaru could hear their every word. Even if he did not mean to eavesdrop, he could not help his sharp ears.

"I think I will be," she replied to Sango truthfully. "I know that Sesshoumaru's not exactly our ally, but... I don't quite find him an enemy either."

"Keh!"

Inuyasha's huff silenced them all.

"So what are ya gonna do now? You have the rest of the afternoon and this evening till you are leaving."

Kagome shifted nervously.

"Well, I was thinking that I could do with some supplies, so I figured I could -"

"No."

Kagome looked at the defiant hanyou. She had known he would not agree to it.

"But Inuyasha, I need -"

"You can't seriously plan to go _there_ with Sesshoumaru strapped onto yer ass?"

Kagome opened her mouth in an angry protest but she never had a chance to speak up.

"I think Inuyasha's right," Sango said, her eyes downcast.

"Fine." Kagome's upset eyes turned to look at Miroku.

The monk raised his hands in the air disarmingly.

"Please, Kagome-sama. You can't possibly ask me to defy both Sango and Inuyasha."

Kagome balled her fists, feeling utterly betrayed. She really needed supplies. She needed food and she was running out of toothpaste, too. She also was yearning for clean clothes. They already were so close to the well, so why...?

"Damnit," she spat and in her frustration threw her arms up in the air.

The movement yanked the chain and she heard an angry growl from outside.

"Sorry," she sheepishly called to the demon lord. "That wasn't on purpose..."

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome while battling an inner conflict. Then, he suddenly got up.

"Fine. I'll go."

Kagome's widened eyes shot up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you...?"

"You guys wait here, I'll be back soon." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's yellow backpack and left the hut. He passed his brother without as much as a glance. Sesshoumaru stared hard after his brother, while he idly wondered what this place of Kagome's 'supplies' was exactly. He could not smell any other village nearby.

He also couldn't help but to wonder why wasn't he allowed to go to that place.

**-cCc-**

The magic of the well surrounded him and pulled at him, carrying him through time. He leapt from the depths, landing softly onto the floor of the well-house. As usual, the mixture of alien smells and sounds assaulted his senses, but he pushed his discomfort aside. Tossing the backpack over his shoulder, he walked out of the well house into the sunshine. He crossed the courtyard and stepped into the house.

He followed the scent into the kitchen, finding Kagome's mother there.

"Yo."

Mrs. Higurashi startled and turned around.

"Inuyasha!" she was surprised, but obviously delighted. "I wasn't expecting you at all! Is Kagome -"

The woman's smile faded as she noted how Kagome was nowhere to be seen and that Inuyasha was carrying her backpack. She paled and clutched her chest.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied truthfully, then seeing the shock in the woman's eyes rushed to continue. "But Kagome's fine. She just needs to go on a little trip and said she needed supplies," Inuyasha explained, handing the backpack over to the woman.

"That's kind of you, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "But why didn't she come to get them herself?"

"Uhh... She's a bit... tied up in the past for the time being. She would have wanted to come herself, but couldn't."

"Oh, it's alright then."

Mrs. Higurashi set the backpack down and began to rummage through it, pulling dirty clothes out and tossing them into the laundry basket.

"So... Where is she going?"

"Um, we don't know. She's leaving with my brother to track down a certain demoness. They have questions they want answered."

The woman nodded absentmindedly as she searched through kitchen cupboards to gather up enough food for Kagome.

Then she suddenly paused and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Did you say she's going with your brother?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I never knew you had a brother! Is he older than you, or younger?"

"Older. And we don't always get along that well." It was a crude understatement, he knew, but Inuyasha did not want to tell Kagome's mother how Sesshoumaru had more than once tried to kill him.

"Aw. Why?"

"Well, he's actually my half-brother," Inuyasha muttered. "And he's full blood."

Mrs. Higurashi sensed the subject to be tender so she let it drop.

"Oh! If you didn't mind, could you help jii-chan with cleaning the storage room? You need to wait here a while anyway so that I can get everything packed.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks."

Mrs. Higurashi watched Inuyasha go with a smile on her face. He was such a nice boy.

She packed Kagome food, like cup ramen, some water bottles and a bag of apples. As a bonus she added in a few chocolate bars.

Then she went through Kagome's first aid kit, filling in the items that she was running out of. Then she took a clean bowl and a pair of chopsticks for her.

Taking the backpack with her, she went upstairs into Kagome's room, to get her clean clothes and a clean towel.

An hour later Mrs. Higurashi, after double-checking that she had got everything Kagome would need, stepped out to the porch. She smiled to herself as she saw Inuyasha. He wore a scarf on his head, both to keep his bangs away from his face and to cover his ears. His sleeves were rolled up and he was carrying a heavy decorative statue with ease.

"That goes there," Kagome's grandfather pointed, and Inuyasha set the statue down.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

The hanyou lifted his head and with a few leaps was before Kagome's mother.

"Here," she said, giving him the bag. "I believe there's everything she needs."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said, taking off his scarf and giving it to the woman.

"I'll be off then."

"Tell Kagome to be safe!"

Inuyasha nodded, and disappeared into the well house.

**-cCc-**

"There," he barked out gruffly as he stepped into the hut and tossed the backpack at Kagome's feet. "Your mother packed it and asked me to tell you to be safe."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

He saw by the look in her eyes how grateful she truly was.

"Kehh," he huffed and plopped down to the wooden floor.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance. What Inuyasha had done had been exceptionally kind of him. For once he had behaved himself, and reacted to the situation like a mature person would.

Maybe it was a way to apologise for his bad behaviour from earlier.

Kagome was checking through her backpack, humming to herself in delight. Her mother had packed it well.

'Thanks Mama!' Kagome sent forth a silent, grateful wish.

She soon found the chocolate bars her mother had packed. She grabbed two and went outside.

Kagome walked over to where Shippo and Rin were playing tag with Kirara.

"Shippo-chan, Rin-chan!"

The kids hurried over to her. Kagome knelt down to their height and handed each a chocolate bar.

"Here you go, guys, a treat!"

"Yay," Shippo celebrated. He loved the treats Kagome brought him from her time. He tore through the wrap with his fangs and then wolfed down the chocolate, smearing his hands and his face.

Rin merely tilted her head and turned the chocolate bar over in her hands, obviously confused.

"It's okay, Rin-chan," Shippo encouraged. "Try it, it's yummy!"

However, as Rin followed Shippo's example and tried to bite through the wrap with her small teeth, the snack was snatched from her hand.

Kagome's head snapped around so quickly that she almost popped her neck. Sesshoumaru had walked over to them and had stopped right behind Kagome's back. Now the demon lord was dangling the chocolate bar in front of his face, sniffing the snack carefully.

"I assure you," Kagome said, amused at his display. "It's both edible and tasty. It won't harm Rin in any way."

"This Sesshoumaru does not recognise this scent."

His sensitive nose could in fact detect various scents on the object, none of which he recognised. There was the scent of a human female who had been holding the object. Her scent bore some similarity to Kagome and Sesshoumaru deduced her to be Kagome's relative. There was of course Rin's faint scent as well as Kagome's. Then there were the artificial scents of the plastic wrap and the sweet scent of the rich chocolate. And lastly, all the faint scents that the chocolate bar had caught on it in the store.

"It's from where I come from," Kagome blurted, immediately regretting her words. She didn't quite want to reveal her secret to Sesshoumaru. She might have to, one day, if they couldn't find a solution to their chain-problem, but right now it still was so very early. And they still haven't even seen the fox demoness to see if she could be persuaded to release them.

"Let me," Kagome offered, holding out her hand.

After regarding her for a while, Sesshoumaru placed the chocolate on her palm.

Kagome opened the wrap enough to break a piece of the chocolate. She gave it to Sesshoumaru.

"There. Taste it if my assurance is not enough. It's completely harmless."

Sesshoumaru stared hard at the innocent piece of chocolate on the tip of his clawed finger. He glanced at the miko and saw the ghost of a smile on her lips.

Sesshoumaru scowled and slowly put his finger into his mouth.

Kagome enjoyed her small victory as she saw the daiyoukai's eyes widen momentarily in surprise.

The miko had been wrong, Sesshoumaru decided to himself. This treat was not tasty, it was delicious.

Grinning and turning her back to Sesshoumaru, she gave the chocolate bar to Rin.

The girl looked at the chocolate and then gave it a hesitant lick.

'Yup,' Kagome thought to herself, 'she's Sesshoumaru's alright.'

"It's yummy," she cried out in surprise.

"Isn't it," Kagome prompted, giving Sesshoumaru a sly side way glance.

"Hnnn," was the daiyoukai's informative response. He walked back to lean against the wall of the hut.

Kagome was still grinning to herself.

Sesshoumaru 0 - Chocolate 1.

**-cCc-**

The sunbeams broke through the cover of the trees and painted the sky with a mix of oranges and pink. Kagome took in the beauty of it, as she clutched her backpack a bit tighter. Sesshoumaru stood silently by her side. He looked at the old miko who was standing before her hut.

"I shall entrust Rin to your care while I am away," he told the miko, to everyone's surprise. "Of course, Jaken will stay behind to watch after her as well."

Kaede nodded. She didn't mind at all having the sweet little girl around, helping her with her chores.

"I will take care of her, lord Sesshoumaru," Kaede promised.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome turned to look at her companions.

"So guys..." she drawled in. "I guess this is it then." She bit her lip.

Sango came to her and hugged her.

"Be safe," the taijiya wished.

"Thank you, Sango. Look after Shippo for me, don't let Inuyasha be too harsh on him."

The taijiya nodded.

Shippo jumped to Kagome's arms and rubbed his cheek against Kagome's shoulder.

"Please come back soon, Kagome!"

"I'll be away only as long as I need to," Kagome promised, patting the kitsune's head gently before letting him down.

Miroku came next.

"Ahh, Kagome-sama! We shall all miss you," his hand briefly, teasingly, gave Kagome's bottom a gentle pat.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, as she realised that the monk had not as much tried to grope her as to lighten the serious mood a bit. Kagome was grateful for him for that. Many who did not know the monk that well did not see past his lecherous tendencies. In truth, Miroku was much more complicated, intelligent and insightful than that.

Miroku returned to Sango's side, and Kagome's eyes focused on Inuyasha. He stood a bit to the side, his arms crossed across his chest. He was not happy to let Kagome go alone with Sesshoumaru, but he really did not have much of a choice in the matter. And he knew that Sesshoumaru was strong, no harm would probably come to Kagome as long as she stayed with him.

Inuyasha grudgingly admitted that Kagome's words from the previous day had been right. Sesshoumaru was not exactly their ally, but he was no enemy either. Inuyasha knew his brother well enough to realise that because of his honour-bound nature, he would not let Kagome die.

Inuyasha looked into his the sapphire eyes of his best friend and slowly nodded.

"Don't let the jerk get on your nerves too much."

Kagome flashed him a smile.

It meant a lot to her that he wasn't trying to stop them.

"Bye, everyone!" Kagome waved her hand in the air till she felt the pull of the chain on her wrist. Sighing to herself she turned around and ran after Sesshoumaru.

Her friends watched her leave, praying that their journey would provide them the answers they needed.

**-cCc-**

Once they had vanished from the Inutachi's sight, Sesshoumaru stopped.

"I am going to fly," he announced, not even bothering to look at Kagome over his shoulder. With as much said, he crouched and launched into the air. Kagome, having no time to think, leaped and took a hold of his pelt, hanging on to it for her dear life.

"Where are we going?" Kagome yelled, gulping as she saw the way the ground down below was nothing but a blur thanks to Sesshoumaru's incredible speed. Kagome closed her eyes and wished with all of her might that she wouldn't become air-sick.

"We are returning to the clearing where this... _incident_ happened. From there we continue by foot as it is difficult to follow a scent trail from up in the air."

Kagome blinked.

"I didn't know you could be that eloquent."

"Hnn."

"Honestly, that's just freaky. Most of the time you just stay silent and then all of a sudden you manage to blurt out not just one but _two_ sentences!"

"Remind me not to reply to your questions from now on," Sesshoumaru mumbled dryly, but Kagome was able to hear his words.

"Sorry," Kagome hurried to apologise. "It's actually quite nice, you know. You should speak up more often."

"Hnnn."

"I just love it when you do that."

A sharp tug of the chain caused Kagome to almost lose the grip of her left hand.

"Okay okay, I shut up."

She could only see his back so there was no way for Kagome to notice the smirk that took over Sesshoumaru's lips for the briefest of moments.

After a while they landed safely and Kagome was more than happy to feel the ground beneath her feet once again.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment, silent and indifferent. Then he moved slightly so that he was facing West.

"Well?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"The trail is faint, but I can trace it," Sesshoumaru replied. He glanced at the miko. "Come here," he commanded.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru growled in his irritation. They had no time to waste. He grabbed the chain and started to determinedly pull Kagome towards him.

"What are you doing?" the confused miko yelled as she was despite her futile attempts of resisting, little by little pulled to Sesshoumaru.

"Making you obey," the daiyoukai simply replied. If the miko really did not want to do things the simple way, he'd show her the hard way. He gave the final strong tug and the miko almost stumbled against his chest. However, as she was starting to lose her balance, Sesshoumaru's clawed hand closed around her neck.

Kagome was trying to understand what had just happened. First Sesshoumaru had reeled her in by the chain, then she had been about to lose her balance and then she had suddenly found herself flung carelessly over his shoulder like she were a strange decorative miko-pelt. She looked down and as she saw the way the ground seemed to fly past beneath them, and right away she realised the reason why.

Sesshoumaru was running.

Given that Kagome had had hard time keeping up her pace when he had been just walking - fast, she added to herself - she would have had no chance whatsoever trying to follow the running demon lord.

He was so _fast_. Kagome felt slightly dizzy and fell limply onto his shoulder, groaning.

It would be okay if she just kept her eyes closed. If she closed her eyes, she could only feel the caress of the cool breeze as they swept by the trees. She could feel Sesshoumaru's arm, tightly wrapped around her waist, pinning her to his shoulder. A smile graced her lips.

Even if he could be such a jerk sometimes, he wasn't that bad.

"My apologies."

"For?" he quirked his brow.

"For disobeying. I didn't know what you had in mind."

"Hnnn."

"I _really_ love when you do that," she commented sarcastically.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware of that," he replied.

Kagome huffed.

'I take it back,' she decided in her mind. 'He's impossible after all.'

Sesshoumaru ran, carrying her, till she demanded him to stop. He did not pay heed to her demands till he heard her stomach grumbling.

Sesshoumaru stopped, and set Kagome down. She tossed her backpack to the ground and started to look through her food supplies. She sensed Sesshoumaru's urgency, so she didn't want to start preparing anything that would take time. Shrugging to herself she only grabbed two apples.

"Want one?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply.

"Okay, your loss."

Kagome bit down to the fruit. It was fresh and good. It took the edge off the hunger, but Kagome knew it was fulfilling enough. She didn't mind that. She'd prepare a proper dinner once they would camp for the night. After she had eaten both of the apples, she closed her backpack carefully and strapped it on her back.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Sesshoumaru picked her up and tossed her back onto his shoulder. Then he broke into a run.

**-cCc-**

Kagome could not even begin to guess how many miles they had travelled. Sesshoumaru's speed had messed up her sense of distance.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are nearing the border of the Western Lands," the daiyoukai told her, then started to collect wood.

Kagome sat down leaning against a tree trunk as Sesshoumaru was lighting them a fire. She had taken her pot out already as well as the cup Ramen and her tea-bag and a mug.

"Is there a stream or something nearby?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I will take you to there," he said, satisfied at the way the fire was happily burning. He rose and Kagome soon followed. He led her to the stream and watched as she knelt down to fill her pot with water.

The woman was frowning as she turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Could you find somewhere three equally long and thick sticks, by any chance?" she hesitantly asked the demon lord. He looked at her, wondering what she was up to. It was quite a harmless request, he concluded, and with a sudden flick of his wrist, the acid whip appeared. Another flick and a young slim tree a little to his right fell to the ground.

Kagome stared at the fallen tree, with awe that only fuelled Sesshoumaru's smugness. Kagome handed her pot to Sesshoumaru and picked up the three pieces of the cleanly sliced tree. Then the two returned to camp. Kagome took some rope out of her backpack and set to work. Soon she had a tripod over the fire, on which the pot was safely hanging.

The woman surprised Sesshoumaru. She was obviously used to setting camp. He had initially thought that the human would be just a hindrance but now he was compelled to think that she might be of use after all. She seemed to be well prepared, even if many of the items she carried with her looked foreign to Sesshoumaru.

When the water boiled, Kagome took the pot carefully off the fire, and then waited for the bubbling to cease before she poured water to her Ramen cup and into two mugs. Mutely she offered the other mug to Sesshoumaru, who accepted it, curiously sniffing the sweet aroma rising alongside the steam.

"What is this?"

"It's tea."

Sesshoumaru frowned and looked at the miko dubiously.

"I have never yet seen tea that would be this sweet."

"Like you had never yet seen a chocolate bar before this morning," the miko countered, her expression amused.

Sesshoumaru let it drop. What the miko had called 'chocolate' had turned out to be edible, so this strange tea would probably be harmless as well.

Besides, the aroma rising from the mug was really tempting.

Kagome smirked as she dipped her chopsticks into the Ramen cup and pulled the noodle into her mouth.

Food, finally! She ate happily, unaware that the daiyoukai who at across the fire from her was studying her.

It intrigued him. Yesterday Inuyasha had gone to get Kagome her supplies. He had disappeared into the forest and soon his scent had just vanished. Then he appeared just as abruptly and had mentioned Kagome's mother too. There wasn't much of a question as to where his brother had gone; he had obviously been to Kagome's home.

But Sesshoumaru had not detected another village nearby. And the way Inuyasha's scent and youki had just vanished all of a sudden also made Sesshoumaru suspicious. There was something odd regarding the miko's origins. All her possessions, too, seemed so strange and different and carried alien scents.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

Maybe the village she lived in was protected by a powerful barrier? That would be the simplest solution.

"You're staring."

"This Sesshoumaru was not," he replied immediately and sipped his tea.

It was sweet and tasted very good.

She had finished her ramen and was sipping her tea too. She wondered what Sesshoumaru had been thinking about when those burning amber orbs of his had been boring into her form.

After Kagome had finished her tea, she took the dishes and used the rest of the warm water to rinse them clean. Then she packed everything back to her pack and took out her sleeping bag.

Kagome glanced at the demon lord who was staring into the fire.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The daiyoukai turned to look at her.

"Uhm.. Could you go elsewhere for a while?" the miko asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Sesshoumaru noticed the clothes she had taken out of her bag and realised she wanted to change.

The demon nodded, then got up gracefully and walked into the surrounding forest. Kagome waited till she could feel the chain being stretched tight, knowing that Sesshoumaru had gone almost as far from her as he just could.

Feeling grateful Kagome quickly started to pull off the shirt of her school uniform, when she froze in a sudden panic. With a chain connecting her to Sesshoumaru from her left wrist, how was she ever going to get the shirt she was wearing off? Unless she of course would tear the fabric off.

"This isn't happening," she muttered to herself, helpless. Desperately she gave it a try, pulling the shirt over her head. Anxious she watched as she tried to pull her left hand from the sleeve.

And then suddenly the shirt was off her, lying quite innocently on the ground. She stared at the garment in confusion and wonder.

"What the hell," she whispered to herself. Curiously, she picked the shirt up again, putting her left chained hand into the sleeve. In utter surprise she watched as the canvas flowed right through the chain as if there had been just air. Kagome toyed with this new revelation for a while, until she finally changed into her teal tank top and black form-fitting shorts, and attire she always wore to sleep. Yawning, she crawled into her sleeping bag and found a comfortable position, remembering to keep her left hand out of the sleeping bag because of the chain. She then gave the chain a strong tug. Sesshoumaru would realise what it meant and true enough, the demon lord returned.

He regarded the miko for a while, frowning at her strange sleeping arrangement.

But then again, he shrugged to himself, everything about the miko seemed to be strange. He plopped down next to the fire, his back turned towards Kagome.

Kagome sleepily watched how the fire was playing in his silver hair, tingeing it to hues of red and gold. She smiled for a while until the expression was broken by another yawn.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru," Kagome muttered sleepily and closed her eyes.

The occasional soft jingle the chain gave when Sesshoumaru moved his hand to add more wood to the fire lulled Kagome to sleep.

**Chie: **To make it crystal clear, Sesshoumaru only has one arm in this fic. It must not have come across in the story clearly enough, since someone actually asked me about it.


	4. Chapter 3: Westward

Chapter Three – Westward

An annoying hand was persistently and firmly shaking her, accompanied by a highly irritating jingling of metal. Kagome groaned, refusing to open her eyes and burrowed deeper into her sleeping bag.

Sesshoumaru bit back his growl and straightened himself. It would seem that he had to resort to more extreme means to wake up the girl. Sesshoumaru took a firm grip of the chain near where it was connected to the miko's wrist and pulled with all his might, hauling the woman half way out of her sleeping bag.

She gave another groan and still refused to open her eyes even though she was dangling in the air by her arm.

"Inuyasha, I still want so sleep so beat it and SIT."

After a while when nothing happened and she still was dangling, Kagome's eyes shot open.

Her sleep-fogged sapphire eyes were met with cold and hard amber ones.

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow at her attire. It was even more revealing than the garment she wore during the day.

"Hey, you're not Inuyasha," she blurted out in her haze.

"Of that this Sesshoumaru is very well aware," the demon lord replied, and although he was irritated, he had to admit that the girl's total obliviousness was amusing to witness.

She blinked owlishly and then within one second it all dawned on her.

"Sesshoumaru," she asked confused, "why are you dangling me?"

"Because nothing less did not seem to wake you up."

"Oh," she replied lamely. "Well, I'm awake now, so you can put me down now."

Smirking, Sesshoumaru released his grip on the chain.

"OWWW!"

Kagome sat on the ground, rubbing her sore bottom.

"That was uncalled for!" she protested loudly.

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru admitted, clearly amused as he stalked away.

Kagome glared at his broad back and then huffed and got up, gathering and packing her sleeping bag.

She took a set of clean clothes and the bad she kept her shampoo and stuff in and got up.

"Sesshoumaru, I'd like to go to the stream."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow but followed after the miko. When they reached the edge of the water she set down her utilities and washed her hands and her face, then she brushed her teeth.

After she was done they returned to the camp and Kagome ate a quick breakfast.

Then she quickly changed, packed everything up and was once again tossed onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder, to spend some quality time with the huge white fluff.

**-cCc-**

That night, they set up camp again. Kagome had no clue where they were. She didn't know how much they had travelled either. Truth to be told, she didn't even care to know.

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought. From where they were now, it would not be long till they would reach the border of the Western Lands. And on the Western lands there would be the Castle of the West. And in the castle, there would be his mother.

Sesshoumaru set his jaw. Each time he was in the neighbourhood, he was obliged to visit. If he didn't, his mother would make sure he would hear about it long after.

And visiting his mother whilst chained to a miko was not too good an idea. He hated visiting his mother anyway. Sesshoumaru did not enjoy being nagged at.

He heaved a silent mental sight and glanced at the miko. She was lazily leafing through the pages of a book. She did not even notice that Sesshoumaru's eyes were on her.

He was surprised to see her reading a book. He had not known the girl to be educated. Surely she was miko by the definition of possessing holy powers. However, Sesshoumaru had learned by now that the woman had never had gone through formal miko education.

Still, she appeared to be educated in other ways. Sesshoumaru frowned as he gazed the page. Those characters were unlike any he had ever seen.

"What is that?"

Kagome startled and looked up, meeting Sesshoumaru's unreadable amber eyes.

"Huh?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not recognise those characters."

"Oh! This book is in English."

"English?"

"Yeah. It's a foreign language I need to learn. I was behind in my studies so the teacher gave this book to me. She told me that reading is one of the best ways to improve your language. This is just a children's book, though..."

"You are strange," Sesshoumaru blurted out.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You carry things that are alien to this Sesshoumaru. These items have been made of materials this Sesshoumaru has never seen before. Not to even mention the odd scents they carry."

Kagome gulped, trying to keep her nervousness at bay.

"Your behaviour is extraordinary as well. You are nothing like the average, usual meek human woman."

"Is that a compliment or criticism?"

"Hnnnh."

"Your eloquence never ceases to amaze me," she replied dryly. "Your suspicions strike close. But I can't answer any questions about my origin, at least not yet."

Sesshoumaru cocked his brow.

"I don't trust you yet," Kagome said. "I don't distrust you either, don't misunderstand. I don't know you well enough to entrust my secret to you."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, understanding the miko's reasoning very well.

"I'm not sure if you'd believe me anyway," the woman mumbled under her breath, but Sesshoumaru was still able to hear her words.

**-cCc-**

"Kaede-sama, what is this?"

"That is clover, my child."

"What does it do?" Rin tilted her head and peered at the plant.

"It detoxes the body and it relieves chest pains and helps for coughs as well."

"What is this violet flower that smells nice?"

"That is lavender, Rin-chan. It calms the nerves and helps for a headache. Though, for a headache the bark of a willow is even more effective."

The child nodded.

Sango was watching the pair from a little distance. It had surprised them all, to see how well the old miko and the young child had connected. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been gone no more than three days, and Kaede was already teaching Rin about different herbs and their medical uses.

Sango enjoyed the peace. She appreciated the rare opportunity for a break from the fights and hunting Shikon shards. She was polishing Hiraikotsu while keeping an eye on Shippo who was playing with Kirara.

Inuyasha had clearly been on the edge, ever since Kagome and Sesshoumaru had departed. He did not talk much and kept away from the rest of the group, often sulking in a tree somewhere. Sango could very well understand that Inuyasha was upset, she was not too happy about the current situation either. Still, Sango was slightly surprised. Though he was sulky, Inuyasha still was taking all this rather well. He had agreed to wait, just like they had told Kagome, and had not started to pursue the two of them. She knew how much staying put agitated the hanyou. She too, though she appreciated the break, felt oddly restless, yearning to take back onto the road. The wandering life she had led for some years now had taken a hold of her heart. One day she wanted to stop, to build a place she could call home and settle down... But she knew that as long as Naraku still was alive, that day would not come.

Shippo ran over to the taijiya, Kirara in his tow.

"Sango," the kitsune piped up when he plopped down in front of Sango.

"Yes, Shippo?"

She already knew what he was going to ask. She had been anticipating this question for the past few days already.

"When is Kagome coming back?"

Sango sighed and took Kirara in her arms as she locked her gaze with Shippo.

"I don't know. None of us do. Because we don't know where the youkai who bound them together is and how long it will take to travel there."

Shippo's small childish face darkened.

"Don't worry Shippo. Kagome-chan will be alright."

"How can you be sure? It's Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru won't harm Kagome, nor will he let anyone else to."

"What makes you think so? He might just kill her."

"No, he won't."

"Why not?"

"Because they are together in this," Sango simply said. "And Kagome believes in him."

Shippo scowled.

"Kagome always believes there's good in everyone."

Sango nodded.

"But it's _Sesshoumaru_."

"Maybe there's something good in him as well."

Shippo shook his head vigorously.

"I can't believe that."

"You don't have to," Sango assured. "It's enough if Kagome does. Though, Sesshoumaru did save Rin."

Shippo bit his lip.

"I still won't believe it."

Sango chuckled and ruffled the fox kit's hair.

"You still have a little time to play before dinner."

"Okay! Kirara, come on!"

The demon cat jumped off her owner's lap and chased after Shippo. Sango watched them go with a smile on her lips.

**-cCc-**

On their fourth day of travelling, Sesshoumaru stopped briefly on top of one hill and looked at the scenery spreading out before him.

"What is it?" the miko asked softly, raising her head in her confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the demon lord replied slowly. "It is just the border."

"The border?"

"The border of the Western lands. We are about to cross it."

"Oh. Is it something significant?"

Sesshoumaru fought a sudden urge to roll his eyes.

"It may be."

"Oh." She was quiet for a while. "Well, what are we still standing here for? I thought we were in a hurry."

"Hnnnh."

"I was almost missing that, you kno- EEEEEE!"

Sesshoumaru winced at her sudden loud scream. Though he might have been at fault; breaking into a run without a warning.

**-cCc-**

Next morning, Kagome crunched up her nose. It was time for her to bathe.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The demon turned to look at her to acknowledge her.

"Is there water nearby?"

"There is a small pond. Do you wish to go there?"

Kagome nodded and picked up a towel and her shampoo and soap.

When they came to the edge of the pond, she gave her towel to Sesshoumaru.

"Here, hold this for a while and turn around."

"Why?"

"I'll briefly wash myself."

"That would be unnecessary, it will rain later today in any case."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Please."

"Hnnn."

"Thank you," Kagome told to Sesshoumaru's back. Then she slipped out of her night clothes and dipped into the pond.

Her shriek pierced his ears and he almost winced.

"It's so cold! Agh!"

"I told you it would be unnecessary."

"Stop being an ass, Sesshoumaru. I'm doing this for you too. If _I_ can smell myself, I can't even begin to think how unpleasant that must be for you."

He heard some splashing as he idly pondered whether to retort at her comment or not but then let it drop. Some small splashing from behind his back indicated that the miko was getting out of the water.

A moment later the towel that had been draped on his arm was snatched from behind.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for a few more minutes.

"Are you done?"

"Soon... Hnnngh... There."

Sesshoumaru turned around to see the miko fully dressed and drying her hair. She left the towel onto her shoulders and picked up her things.

**-cCc-**

They had not been travelling for long when dark, ominous clouds gathered on the sky above. Soon after that the rain began. In a span of few minutes Kagome was soaked through.

"This sucks," the woman wailed.

"I did tell you that your bath this morning -"

"... would be unnecessary. Yeah. Thanks for the info," the irate miko spat. "Are we just going to keep going?"

"Yes."

"But it's _raining_!"

"That is most perceptive of you."

"You're a jerk, you knew that?"

"Hnnn."

"I hate you."

"I thought you were supposed to 'love when I do that'."

"Well, the initial attraction dies out quickly," she retorted. "And dragging a soaked miko through the pouring rain does not really raise your chances on the popularity poll."

Since Sesshoumaru had no clue what the miko was ranting about poles he found himself unable to counter her complaints. Thus, he resorted to a growl.

"Are you really not going to find us a shelter?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not fear rain."

"Neither do I, but I don't much enjoy it either. Besides, your speed will without a doubt slow down when the rain seeps through this pelt-thing of yours, 'cause it's going to become damn heavy."

"Hnnn."

"And stinky. I bet it'll start to smell like a wet dog."

Sesshoumaru growled at the reference.

"Sorry, that was a slip of a tongue."

Since Sesshoumaru still didn't warm up, Kagome decided to change tactics.

"Come on Sesshoumaru. Please. Let's find a shelter and wait for the rain to pass by."

Silence.

"You don't want me to get sick, do you?"

More silence.

"You can't possible like the rain, can you?"

He still did not respond.

"The rain will make tracking the scent trail harder, won't it?"

Sesshoumaru pretended to be a stone wall.

"Pretty please?"

Sesshoumaru's elfin ears did not even twitch.

"I'll give you chocolate if well go find a shelter," she tried to plead and bribe.

Sesshoumaru completely ignored her.

Sighing, Kagome threw in her last card.

"I'll shut up," she promised.

To her surprise, that did the trick. Sesshoumaru slowed his speed and soon they found an abandoned hut. It was really dusty inside and part of the roof had partly caved in, but it provided a decent shelter and was cosier than any cave. Kagome very well understood the sense of Sesshoumaru's urgency, she, too, wanted to be freed of him as soon as possible.

She didn't, however, have such a great hurry to the Sesshoumaru-free-life that she would allow herself to be dragged through pouring rain on a squishy wet, smelly pelt.

She crinkled her nose.

Her towel was still a little damp when she pulled it out of her bag. She was happy that the thick material of the backpack had once again proven waterproof. Kagome waited the day in horror when she would find the contents of her reliable bag dripping wet.

Kagome dried herself the best she could and then after making sure Sesshoumaru was not looking into her direction, she stripped and spread her wet clothes to dry. She wrapped about her a thin light blue yukata she had found from her backpack. Then she seated herself next to the wall, staring into the grey outside where the heavy rain kept pouring down.

It didn't take long till it became hard for Kagome to hold onto her promise of shutting up. Not wanting to back down on her word after Sesshoumaru had kept his end of the bargain, she nonetheless remained silent.

**-cCc-**

"They are on their way," she noted as the kitsune stepped into the room.

The fox demoness inclined her head politely.

"I assume he has been tracking down my scent?"

The inuyoukai nodded.

"They will probably reach the castle by sundown," the dog demoness said.

Aiko tilted her head. That was a little earlier than she had expected. She had hoped she would have had a bit more time to work on the Lady of the West. Her dislike of humans was widely known, though such a dislike was rather a common feature among the high ranked daiyoukai. Aiko herself had live long enough to start to appreciate human species. At times, she almost envied them. Youkai were said to possess no kindness in their hearts. Aiko had lived long enough to learn that to be false. Daiyoukai were able to feel kindness and other tender feelings, even though it seemed to be harder to them compared to humans. In Aiko's line of work she seldom had the chance to bring together two demons that would actually feel towards one another that complexity called love. Such feelings were so deeply burrowed into a demon heart that many demons could live their long life never even learning such a thing existed. Their strict disciplinary education was probably partly at fault as well.

Aiko wanted to meet the two she had last helped. She had a strong feeling that this time the bond that would be developed would go deeper. In essence, it had to, unless the two wished to remain chained together till the end of their days. The chain was a curious instrument like that.

"They are coming to ask me to unchain them," Aiko said, having guessed as much.

The Lady of the West nodded, she had also figured that out.

"I wonder what their reaction will be," she drawled in. "Once they learn that their request cannot be fulfilled." her golden orbs glimmered in her amusement.

"They won't be too pleased. Nor will they be thrilled to find out that I was merely acting on your command," Aiko replied playfully.

The dog demoness sneered.

"It has been some time since I have seen Sesshoumaru lose his temper," she then said. "I think it is about time."

Though her tone of voice was casual, Aiko could sense her mirth. Though the Lady of the West appeared most of the time as cold and indifferent as her son, there seemed to be a more playful side to the Lady.

"No harm shall come to the human woman, though," Aiko warned.

"I thought I had already agreed to that."

"The human has a significant part in this," the kitsuneyoukai predicted. "The chain chose her so she must be unique. It can very well be that only she holds the power which can change Sesshoumaru's heart."

The dog demoness still appeared none too pleased.

"I can already see the sneers on everyone's faces," the Lady muttered, her expression gloom. "They will whisper behind our backs. They will laugh in their sleeves as they bow before us. They will coyly remark how Sesshoumaru decided to follow in his father's footsteps all the way."

Aiko could not disagree. Sesshoumaru's mating ceremony would be a large gathering and a very public event. Aiko was not even certain if any demon had before mated a human, especially such a high ranking one. Sure some demons took humans to be their lovers, but the true formality of demon mating and the ceremony itself were rarely - if ever - employed.

"Let them sneer," the vixen simply said. "We will keep our heads up high."

Aiko glanced at the Western Lady.

"For magic as powerful as this to choose the girl, she must have a lot of potential. So let everyone sneer in anticipation. I am sure those sneers will come to fade sooner or later. You should not judge her either, not before you come to know her."

"I will come to know her soon enough, whether I would want that or not," the demoness replied.

They were drawing nearer.

**-cCc-**

When the rain was finally coming to an end, Kagome's school uniform still hadn't dried enough so she left her yukata on. As they were sitting there, watching the last drops fall, the chain suddenly started glowing. Kagome gasped as the metal grew warm. They both looked in surprise how the chain began to shrink.

"What's happening?" she asked, trying to keep her panic at bay.

"This Sesshoumaru knows not."

In a horrified silence they watched the previously 20 feet long chain to reduce to a length of 4 feet.

The glowing disappeared and the metal cooled down once again.

Kagome blinked at the drastically shortened distance between Sesshoumaru and her.

"Well this sucks," Kagome wailed. She grabbed her backpack and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Let's get going before I start losing it. Life 20 feet away from you was bad enough. Let's find that fox bitch and show her what we're made of!"

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru acknowledged, mildly amused at the female's bout of aggravation. He grabbed the miko and they left the hut behind. It took him a while to find the faint scent again, washed away by the rain. It seemed though that their journey would continue towards the west.

Kagome was silent as she travelled on his shoulder. The chain's sudden change troubled her, not only the fact that she was now forced to be even closer to the demon lord. Oh no. More than that, she was bothered by what exactly had caused the chain to shorten all of a sudden. Maybe the enchantments allowed the mysterious fox demoness control the instrument by will? Could that have been the strange strength Kaede had sensed coming from the chain? Kagome frowned. Somehow she doubted the answer could be that simple, but she couldn't come to any better conclusion.

Sesshoumaru was so deep in thought himself that he did not even register the miko's sudden silence. The chain's odd and sudden change was of course on his mind as well, but that was not what he was actually concentrating on. The direction the trail seemed to go in rather a straight line, caused more than one suspicion to raise its head at the back of his mind.

The fox demoness, who ever she was, had since the chaining steadily headed towards the West.

Thinking of his mother momentarily made Sesshoumaru think of a possibility that _she_ was behind his current predicament.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He wouldn't put it beyond her mother, but somehow he didn't think his mother was desperate enough for grandchildren to chain him onto a human woman in the hopes that in his frustration he would force himself on her sooner or later.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. At least he seriously hoped so. If his mother indeed was behind this all, that would mean that it was almost impossible to persuade her lackey to get the chain off.

However it might be, he would know soon enough. Keeping up this pace they would probably reach the castle after the sun had set. Sesshoumaru slowed down and stopped.

The miko was still so deep in thought that she did not even realise that they were not moving anymore. Sesshoumaru set her down and only then she realised and turned to him, blinking.

"What now, Sesshoumaru? Trouble?"

"Not yet, but there will be soon enough," he replied coldly.

"Huh?"

"The trail keeps steadily going further into the West. I am fairly certain by now that we shall find the vixen in the castle."

"What castle?" Kagome asked, confused.

"The castle of the West," he replied.

Kagome felt rather stupid all of a sudden.

"Oh. And this castle means trouble then?"

"The castle itself poses no threat. My mother though is a whole different story."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Your _mother_!"

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow.

"The Lady of the West. The one currently holding the throne in that castle."

Kagome gulped.

"I suppose she wouldn't take this well," she said nervously, fiddling the chain.

"Hnnn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked suspiciously. This time her ears had noted a slight evasiveness in his usual monotonic response.

"It may be my mother who is behind this situation," he said stiffly.

"Ehhhh?"

Her gasp was loud and Sesshoumaru glared at the woman.

"Why would she do such a thing like this?"

"That we must ask from her." Sesshoumaru paused. "We'll be likely to reach the castle at the nightfall."

Kagome was not too happy to hear that.

"That is why I decided that we should have another break. Eat. Rest. We won't be camping for the night today. It would be best for you to be prepared as well as you can."

Kagome nodded. She soon set to gather wood while Sesshoumaru, thanks to his shortened leash, was obliged to follow. When the pile of sticks and pieces of wood was so tall that she could barely see, Sesshoumaru snatched the load from her arms and easily carried the pile back to where she had left her backpack. The fire was soon started and the usual pot set above it, filled with water to be boiled. Kagome prepared her dinner and ate it silently. After that she just sat silently, a bottle of water in her hands. Her mind was wildly running, her imagination suggesting what tonight might turn out to be like. Absentmindedly she raised the bottle to her lips.

Just as she was about to tilt the bottle in order to drink, a sharp pull jerked her left arm that was holding the bottle.

Annoyed, Kagome's eyes shot a glare at Sesshoumaru. He was smirking at her.

"What was that?" she demanded to know.

"Amusing," he replied as his smirk died.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her back at him. When she was about to raise the bottle to her lips again, her wrist was tugged roughly again.

"Sesshoumaru! I'm trying to drink here, stop it!"

"Why should I?" he sneered.

"Because I've already had to change my clothes once today and I already have a set of clothes wet. If you make me spill my water on me, I just might have to kill you."

Sesshoumaru snorted.

"I mean it!" Kagome continued, even angrier now thanks to his response. "Don't make me use this chain to strangle you!"

"You mean to say that you would _try_ to strangle this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome shot a desperate look to the clouds still looming above them.

"God, you're aggravating!"

She glared at him again.

Then, just to be safe, she switched the bottle to her right hand and finally took a long sip.

**-cCc-**

He was running. The grass beneath his feet flew by so smoothly that it almost seemed like his feet would not be touching the ground at all. The breeze caressed her cheeks, it got caught in her tresses and wildly tossed the blue-black locks about. At first she had been terrified, feeling almost nauseous to be riding on his shoulder when he ran. Now she was greatly enjoying it, musing that being on board the Sesshou-mobile was better than any ride in the amusement park. Idly she wondered what it would be like, riding on the back of the daiyoukai in his true form. With the chain as short as it was at the present though, she would be reduced back to travelling to muck while Sesshoumaru in his doggie form would frolic about.

When the cool breeze snaked its way through her thin yukata, she shivered. She burrowed into the fluffy fur on his pelt and the warmth it provided. She nestled her hands into the long and wide sleeves of her yukata. Her fists were holding on to Sesshoumaru's haori so tightly that her knuckles were white. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the high speed. It felt like flying.

Of course, Sesshoumaru could fly as well, though that seemed to drain a lot of his energy. She was slowly but surely growing accustomed to her daiyoukai companion. Sure he was an annoying ass, but somehow he seemed to be reliable. He had been quite considerate too, stopping earlier so she could eat and rest a while and prepare for the confrontation that would soon befall onto them.

She raised her head as she noticed the sun beginning to set. Awed, she was taken in by the play of colours that took place before her.

"It's beautiful," she sighed. The setting sun seemed to have set the whole sky aflame. The whole world bathed in light tinted orange.

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru nodded.

She had been talking more to herself than to him. But something about him agreeing oddly comforted her. She smiled softly.

The sun had set and darkness was slowly sweeping throughout the land as Sesshoumaru stopped on top of a hill.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the shadow of the building looming ahead. It was huge, she had never seen another castle as big, not even here in Feudal era. A shiver ran down her spine and her throat tightened in anticipation. This would be it, then. She was none too pleased at the idea of venturing into that building no doubt full of demons. She glanced at the silent daiyoukai from the corner of her eye. Hopefully, Sesshoumaru would protect her. But could Sesshoumaru protect her from his own mother if she were to want her killed? Kagome bit her lip.

And then, finally, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Behold," he said quietly. "The Castle of the West."

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked softly.

"No." he simply replied.

"But we don't have any option, do we?"

"No," he said again and then started to walk down the side of the hill.


	5. Chapter 4: Counsel

Chapter Four – Counsel

At the foot of the hill Sesshoumaru stopped again, letting Kagome down from her place on his shoulder. He started forward and Kagome hesitated for a second. Then she took a step after him, pulled forward by the shortened leash as well. Sesshoumaru could sense her hesitation; he could smell the nervousness that was now enveloping her usually calm scent.

"Dogs can smell fear," Sesshoumaru said all of a sudden, without bothering to turn and look at her.

She started and looked quizzically at his back.

"You should not let the fear take a hold of you," Sesshoumaru advised.

Kagome nodded. He was once again proving that he actually had a lot more to him than he let on.

Despite his usual cold and indifferent attitude, he could be quite reliable and surprisingly considerate.

'Or maybe he's just being polite,' Kagome pondered to herself. 'He's been raised a lord after all.'

She stared at his back and wide shoulders, the long silver hair swishing back and forth. She nodded and set her jaw. Even if it were a lair full of vicious demons she would be alright, she assured herself.

The nervousness faded from her scent. Sesshoumaru nodded to himself and walked with slightly more ease. This coming encounter was nerve-wracking enough even without a panicking, unpredictable miko. That was why he had decided to make sure the panicking would be nipped at a bud.

He was a bit surprised that his words had managed to calm down the human, though. They made their way across the grassy plain with steady, decisive steps.

At the gate the two demon guards saluted Sesshoumaru as he strode past them. The guards turned to regard the miko with questioning but none too friendly stares. She ignored them and walked right past them just like Sesshoumaru had just done.

"Lord Sesshoumaru - "

"The girl is with me," he barked without bothering to turn around. Tugging the chain he continued briskly his way, pulling Kagome after him.

The guards shared a concerned glance and nodded. Then the other guard left his post to inform the Lady of the Castle.

Kagome meekly followed Sesshoumaru as he walked confidently along the long twisting corridors. She was totally lost right after a few turns. She tried her best not to gawk at the exquisite artwork on the wall panels and screens, the polished wooden floors and all the grandeur. Each demon they encountered bowed down to Sesshoumaru and then turned to stare at the chained human in awe. Kagome didn't meet their stares, she continued to walk forward with her head held up high, her eyes trained on Sesshoumaru's back, never once straying.

Finally Sesshoumaru stopped and opened the door and stepped into a room. Kagome followed in his tow.

The room was huge and the few pieces of furniture in it were unlike any Kagome had ever seen, so rich and extravagant. Somehow Kagome knew right away that this room belonged to Sesshoumaru himself.

There was a maid servant waiting for them, kneeling on the floor. Apparently the word had travelled fast.

The servant bowed low when Sesshoumaru approached her.

"Welcome back home, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly to signal he had acknowledged her.

"Go fetch Haruka and Hotaru. Then return and run a bath."

"At once, Sesshoumaru-sama." The servant bowed again before leaving the room.

"So..." Kagome drawled in. Sesshoumaru turned to glance at her.

"This is... nice," she said, gesturing around the room.

"Hnnn."

"Why are we here?"

He gave her a long stare.

"I meant here, in your room. Weren't we supposed to take our frustrations out on the fox bitch?"

Sesshoumaru resisted his urge to roll his eyes.

"So we are. But that 'fox bitch' happens to be in the throne room, with my mother and her court."

That moment, the servant returned, followed by two demons. Their grace and the proud way they carried themselves reminded Kagome strongly of felines. Kagome also somehow realised the two were twins.

"How may we be of your service, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The male asked while bowing his head.

"Fix this," Sesshoumaru said, pointing at Kagome in an off-hand manner.

"Wha- Hey!"

Kagome gulped as two identical pairs of pale green eyes fixated on her. The two pairs of eyes checked her out, from her toes to the top of her scalp. The male then tilted his head in his thought while the female tapped a clawed finger against her painted lip. Then the two shared a glance and nodded.

"We have it under our control."

"Good. Two layers will do, Haruka."

The male bowed and exited the room, followed by his sister.

"Sesshoumaru, what is this all about?"

"If I am to enter to a court full of demons while chained to you, the least I can do is to make you presentable."

"Presentable?" Kagome's voice rose a few octaves in her irritation. "Are you telling me I am not presentable?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he took in the woman before him. Her hair was no longer wet from the rain but it was tangled and bushy. The yukata she was wearing was very simplistic, and although it was a definite upgrade from the indecent garbs she usually wore, he knew that if she were to step in front of all those demonic eyes wearing a simple yukata, they would surely laugh her out.

"No, you are not presentable, as we are about to enter a room full of high ranking demons."

Kagome scoffed and was about to retort when the maid servant returned to the room.

"The bath is ready, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Good."

Then Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome to the bathroom.

Kagome was not happy at all. Though the warm water felt really pleasant and the mildly scented soap smelled so sweet, she felt very awkward when her back was being scrubbed clean by demon servant, even if that servant was a female.

"But I washed myself this morning!" the woman complained.

Sesshoumaru, who was standing behind a screen while the servant was bathing Kagome, finally gave into his urge now that the miko could not see him and rolled his eyes.

"And I got rained on, too. Why I need to bathe?"

"Because this Sesshoumaru says so. Cease your whining."

"... Jerk."

Sesshoumaru heard the door of his room open and close and knew that Haruka and Hotaru had returned.

"In here," he called.

Soon the door of the bathroom was slid open and Haruka dropped in, carrying a heap of silk in his arms.

He stopped before Sesshoumaru.

The maid servant wrapped a towel around Kagome and bowed.

"Please wait here, Miss."

The servant walked to the other side of the screen, where Sesshoumaru and Haruka were waiting.

"She has been bathed, my lord."

"Good. You may go."

The servant bowed and left, and Sesshoumaru pointedly nodded to Haruka. The feline demon inclined his head and vanished to the other side of the screen.

A nanosecond later Kagome's high-pitched scream was painfully bouncing off of Sesshoumaru's eardrums and the inu youkai growled loudly.

"You!" Kagome said trying to wrap the towel tighter around her while pointing one accusing and faintly glowing finger at the male that had casually just stepped to her side of the screen.

"Take one step closer to me, demon, and I swear I will purify your ass!"

"Miko," Sesshoumaru's bored voice came from the other side of the screen. "Haruka is a dresser, a favourite of my mother. If you go on and 'purify his ass' as you put it, my mother will have your head torn off your shoulders."

Kagome's accusing finger fell.

The feline youkai bowed his head.

"Pardon me, Miss, but the towel has to go," the demon said apologetically, a cotton underkimono ready in his hands.

This... This was the Feudal makeover from Hell.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to kill you," she threatened.

Sesshoumaru snorted to himself.

"There is that slip of tongue of yours again, miko. You will _try_ to kill me."

Kagome took some very deep breaths in an ineffective attempt of calming herself down.

"Fine," she finally spat out. "But I'm putting my panties on myself!"

The feline merely inclined his head again and then watched, amused, as the human woman struggled to pull some small garment up her legs while still holding onto the towel in order to cover herself.

Then she huffed.

"Okay. You do your thing and make it quick."

Reluctantly, she let the towel drop.

First came the thin undershirt, followed by much padding here and there. Then, Haruka pulled the under-kimono over her form. He had chosen a silken garment of lavender hue, with sakura blossoms embroidered with golden string on the collar. Above that came the actual kimono, a gorgeous midnight blue silken masterpiece which had an intricate flowing pattern of a river, rising up from hem up and up the garment. The river and its surroundings were all woven onto the silk in such a detail that Kagome could but stare.

The dresser took his time tugging and folding and adjusting the kimono to fit on Kagome. Then he finally wrapped the long and heavy obi in its place and tied it securely. The obi was teal and embroidered with dark green water lily blossoms.

Haruka took a step back and bowed.

"Th-Thanks."

"This way, Miss."

Kagome followed Haruka.

As the miko stepped from behind the screen, Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod of approval.

Kagome nervously fiddled the long silken sleeve as she followed Haruka over to his sister.

The silent feline bowed and set to work. Soon, Kagome's hair was up on a complex and sophisticated way. Hotaru nodded, pleased at her work. Then she took out a single hair ornament and placed it in Kagome's hair, finishing her job.

Kagome stared at the jade hair needle that bent slightly at its end. Several white blossom-shaped bells were dangling off the jade needle, making the hair ornament look like a single stem of Lily-of-the-valley.

Hotaru and Haruka bowed to both Sesshoumaru and Kagome and then left the room.

Kagome walked over to the mirror to steal a glance and could barely swallow her gasp.

"Is... Is that really _me_?" she stammered.

"Now you are presentable," Sesshoumaru said. "Let us go."

Kagome nodded, still bewildered and slightly dazed at the final result of the whole feudal makeover. Those demon twins were good. If they'd be at the modern time, they would surely have gotten their own TV show by now.

She shook her head to rid herself of wandering thoughts and then followed out of the room after Sesshoumaru.

**-cCc-**

A servant kneeled and slid the door open and then bowed low. Sesshoumaru stepped in, pulling Kagome along. The demon auras assaulted Kagome's senses and she stopped for a moment to steel herself. She would not panic, no, in fact she would not even be nervous. Sesshoumaru had said they could smell her fear. Well, she wasn't afraid!

She was a modern, independent woman, chained to the lord of this castle.

Besides, she was really looking _good_.

There was no reason to be afraid. None what so ever. Inside the long sleeves Kagome's fingernails dug into the palm of her hand. Cool. Royal. Good-looking. Modern, independent woman.

Slowly she walked after Sesshoumaru to the front of the hall. For all the way she was surrounded by daiyoukai on both sides. Daiyoukai who were staring at her and sneering at her.

'Why those little fur balls...'

Sesshoumaru could trace the faint scent of her growing irritation and tugged the chain slightly.

Kagome got the hint.

'Calm down. You're better than them.'

She tore her gaze from the sneering youkai cohorts and looked at the front of the room, at the throne.

The woman sitting on the throne could really be no other than Sesshoumaru's mother. The two were so alike. Her silky silver hair was up on two high tails, with bangs left free to cover her face. She had slender jagged stripes under her eyes. Her eyes were golden, her lips were elegant red and on her brow she wore a crescent moon just like Sesshoumaru's. She had on a beautiful three-layered Kimono and a heavy pendant was hanging around her neck. She had a furry pelt too, like Sesshoumaru, though she kept hers wrapped around her slender shoulders.

"Welcome home, Sesshoumaru," the Lady of the West said. Her gaze momentarily flickered to Kagome's direction and for a small while she sneered, showing canine teeth. Kagome glared back at the woman.

"Mother," Sesshoumaru simply replied in acknowledgement. His eyes travelled to the fox demoness, the one whose scent he had been trailing. It all made sense to him at once. He had never seen her in his life, yet he immediately knew who she was.

"You actually hired a Matchmaker."

The vixen inclined her head politely.

"A matchmaker?" the human woman echoed, turning to stare at the fox demoness as well, confusion written on her face.

"Sesshoumaru. I have been waiting for a long, long time and my patience was starting to grow thin. I have endured you leading the life of a wanderer, even if your rightful place would be in this castle, as the Lord of the West."

Sesshoumaru defiantly bore his mother's hard stare while Kagome was watching the both of them while worrying her lip.

"It is about a time for you to settle down."

"This Sesshoumaru has no desire to do so," Sesshoumaru countered. He appeared as unemotional as always, but Kagome could sense his growing irritation.

"Sesshoumaru," his mother began to explain very patiently, in a manner which clearly indicated that they had had this conversation several times before.

"Desire has nothing to do with this. This is a matter of duty, and your duty to the Western lands is to produce the next of line. The West needs an heir."

At this notion, Kagome visibly paled.

Was Sesshoumaru's mother hinting that he should... with her... in order to... NO!

Sesshoumaru remained silent. He knew he could not counter that argument.

"Thus, I hired a matchmaker," the Lady of the West continued, gesturing at the fox demoness who bowed politely. "And told her to find a mate for you."

"That all still poorly explains _this_," Sesshoumaru said pointedly, flicking his arm sending the chain jingling merrily.

At that point, finally, the fox demoness spoke up.

"I set out to find you, my Lord," Aiko told, her emerald eyes boring into Sesshoumaru. "I studied you from a far. I usually use quite simple spells to find the ideal partner and then I subtly work my way to get the courting to start. But you," she paused for a while. "None of that would work with _you_, I soon realised that. Your heart is carefully hidden, young lord of West, and the walls hiding it hard to penetrate. I came to the conclusion that only the most extreme of ways might compel you to start the courting."

"So you chained me to a miko," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"The chain is the most extreme way I could think of. It is a very old and powerful magical tool. When I had made my decision of using it on you, I set out to do a simple spell in order to find your ideal mate. However, I never finished the spell for at that moment the chain began to resonate." Aiko turned to look at the human woman. "It chose her."

Kagome frowned and tilted her head slightly in her confusion. The chain had _chosen_ her to be the one tied to the iceberg of a demon? Wasn't she the lucky girl. And what had that been about an 'ideal mate' for Sesshoumaru? Surely the kitsune wasn't daft enough to suggest _she_ was the one for the job? Nuh-uh.

"What a load of crap," Kagome muttered to herself.

Sesshoumaru seemed to agree with that.

"Charming," Sesshoumaru commented on the fox demoness' story in his toneless voice. "Undo it."

A faint smile took over the vixen's lips.

"I am unable to fulfil your request, young Lord of the West."

"You misunderstood, it was not a request."

The smile vanished. The kitsune's slender features darkened as she turned to stare at the daiyoukai.

"Do not ridicule me," she said, her voice cold. The whelp surely was arrogant for one still so young! He might be a lord, but Aiko still was his elder. And the respect and reputation the kitsune had been building for herself over the _centuries_ ensured that she was out of the reach of his power.

"I would not unchain you from your chosen mate even if I could."

"You mean that you cannot?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He did not get an answer though.

Kagome had been polite and had been quietly listening till now, but now it was going too far.

"Now wait a second," she said loudly, taking a step forward so that she was standing by Sesshoumaru's side. One long side glance of those amber eyes revealed the raging waves of storm in the deep blue of the miko's orbs. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. While he would surely enjoy having the matchmaker and his mother being yelled at - he would have done it himself if it weren't so degrading - he did not wish the miko to embarrass him. And no one could ever tell what would spill from those deceivingly feminine and pretty lips.

"Who the hell's the 'chosen mate' and who the hell's the dumbass to do the choosing? And don't go saying any of that absurd nonsense that it's the chain, 'cause a piece of metal isn't able to choose shit!"

All three daiyoukai turned to stare at the miko.

The woman was beautiful in her borrowed kimono. Anger made her sapphire eyes blaze and had tinted her cheeks with a rosy hue. Her hands were crossed across her chest defiantly, and her furious scowl did not taint her attractiveness, quite the contrary.

Sesshoumaru was impressed, both of the miko's mouth - she clearly had been too long in his half-brother's company - and of her apparent ability to look even more attractive whilst angry.

Sesshoumaru's mother was glaring the impudent human coldly, whereas Aiko raided one amused eyebrow at the miko's display.

"Then blame the fates, if you will, and go cry your complaints onto them." her emerald eyes glimmered. "But do not belittle the chain's power. It bears strong ancient magic within and there is a lot more to it than it seems."

"I don't _care_ what all there is to it! I want it off! Now!"

"I believe I already told the young lord that I would not take the chain off, even if I were able to. The chaining cannot be undone by my hands."

"Whose then?" Kagome demanded to know. She was getting just a bit into hysterics here. She was in a room full of demons, surrounded by three powerful daiyoukai, she was chained to Sesshoumaru of all damn people, and she did not wish to spend the rest of her life bound to a demon. She wanted her life back, was that too much to ask?

It would seem so.

"You can," the kitsune calmly replied. "The chain will disappear once it has fulfilled its purpose."

'Oh God, _please_,' Kagome groaned in her mind. This was just getting more and more ridiculous! Not only was the chain able to find mates for cold-hearted demon lords but it also had a _purpose_?

"And what would that purpose be?" Sesshoumaru drawled in, before Kagome would have a chance to scream again. He could understand her hysterical outburst, but that understanding did not make her shrill, high-pitched shrieks any more pleasant to his poor ears.

"What do chains usually do?" the kitsune coyly replied. "They bind things."

"I believe we are already bound," Sesshoumaru dryly pointed out.

"Ahh, yes. You two are joined in body."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow as he saw the miko's eyes widen momentarily before the woman blushed furiously.

"Hmh, bad choice of words, perhaps," the Matchmaker said, smirking. "You two are bound together, physically. That is true. But the chain's purpose is to enforce the binding much deeper than that."

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned. This could not be good.

"The purpose of the chain is to join you together, not in body, but in mind, soul and heart."

Kagome tossed theatrically her arms into the air, causing the chain to tighten and slightly tug Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Oh, that's all? No big deal! A piece of cake!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but to agree with the miko.

"It is late," the Lady of the West drawled in. "And your travels must have wearied you. We shall continue this conversation tomorrow."

"No need," Sesshoumaru said. "We came here to get the chain off. If that cannot be done, then we will be off the first thing tomorrow morning."

"You have come all this way to your own _home_, Sesshoumaru. You shall stay, at least for a few days."

"This Sesshoumaru does not think so."

"You do **not** use that tone with me." Sesshoumaru's mother said, her voice lowering to the point where the threat was clear. "You will stay. I assure you that I _will_ command you if you persist."

Sesshoumaru glared at his mother. Then he bowed stiffly.

"Good night, Lady Mother."

"Good night, Sesshoumaru."

The daiyoukai turned on his heels and stormed off the throne room, one furious miko trailing his angry steps.

**-cCc-**

Sesshoumaru was rubbing his temples and trying to will the headache away. So far, it was not working at all. He had changed from his usual clothes to a comfortable royal blue cotton yukata, and was sitting on a silken cushion. A wooden tray bearing a single cup of green tea lay forgotten at his feet.

The miko was pacing behind him, changed back into her simple yukata with Haruka the dresser's help. She had been pacing that little circle with growing panic for the past fifteen minutes, babbling away to herself. Sesshoumaru was certain that she had lost it completely and was now aiming at slowly turning him insane as well.

"This is just great," she grumbled to herself. "It's all falling to ruin. My life is over. I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life here being dragged around after Sesshoumaru till the day I die!"

Sesshoumaru groaned and kept on rubbing his temples.

"Will you cease the dramatics?"

"Wait. If I die, the chain might still be in place. Sesshoumaru wouldn't lower himself to share his presence with a corpse so he'd probably use the Tenseiga on me to bring me back to life. Or then that evil Matchmaker uses a few more spells trapping me with him for all the _eternity_! Oh God. Anything but the eternity!"

"Shut up and sit down!" Sesshoumaru barked so suddenly and loudly that Kagome jumped and yelped.

"Cease the dramatics and the panic, will you?"

Kagome did sit down, plopping onto the cushion next to Sesshoumaru's, but she did not shut up.

"But we're doomed! _Doomed I say_!"

Sesshoumaru entertained the thought of slapping her for a while but let it drop. A gentleman did not raise his hand against a woman, no matter how annoying she would prove to be.

"Do not panic," he repeated slowly and emphatically.

Kagome actually felt silent at last. She had never before heard Sesshoumaru sounding that tired. She bit her lip.

"We will get the chain off."

"How?" she scoffed, looking at him incredulously. "By doing what the chain wants? Binding us together in mind, soul and heart? Sure! That's easy! Basically we should just fall in love with each other, and that's bound to be a piece of cake. Especially considering the fact that you're even less emotional than the average demon! Frankly I'm not sure if you're that lovable, or even able to love someone yourself."

Sesshoumaru growled.

"This Sesshoumaru does not know how, but we _will_ get the chain off."

Kagome snorted. She had already given up. DOOMED. Stuck with the icicle till the end of days!

Sesshoumaru didn't actually believe his own words either, but they had fulfilled their purpose, they had silenced the miko.

At that moment, the maid servant came in.

She bowed down.

"I have come to lay out the futons," she explained. "Does my lord wish them to be laid out together or separate?"

"Separate!" Kagome informed immediately.

Sesshoumaru nodded his confirmation.

The servant bowed down again.

"As my lady and lord request."

Kagome's eye twitched. Who was a lady? She turned to look at Sesshoumaru who answered her with a long, steady stare.

Oh, that was right. She had been _chosen_ by a _chain_ to be the _ideal mate_ for Sesshoumaru! And since the daiyoukai was the lord of the West, that would make Kagome the Lady-of-the-West-to-be.

Though the title sounded grand, it also felt quite bothersome to her. She did not _want _to be a lady, she did not _want_ to be Sesshoumaru's ideal mate and she definitely did not _want_ to be chained to him for the rest of her life!

The maid servant finished her task, bowed, and exited the room. Kagome immediately turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Why was she calling me a lady?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"I haven't agreed to anything," she declared. "Even if the fates had chosen me like the Matchmaker claimed, **I** haven't consented to anything."

"Neither has this Sesshoumaru," the daiyoukai reminded pointedly.

"Oh. Yeah," Kagome fell silent for a while. "I'm not your mate."

"No, you are not, the mating requires an official ceremony and the -"

"I'm not even your mate-to-be."

"No, you are not since the promise to be mated requires consent from both."

"Right. I'm just chained to you, and that's it."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"For eternity," she added gloomily.

Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh.

"Enough. It's been a long day, sleep."

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she pouted.

"Was that a command?"

"A request," he replied, staring back at her.

She huffed.

"Alright, then."

She walked over to her futon and Sesshoumaru followed, settling down onto his own while the miko was seeking a comfortable position under the thick blanket.

Once she was nicely burrowed there, a thought popped into her mind.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned to glance at her. The tone of the miko's voice had been oddly hesitant, he had noticed by know the woman's habit to speak up her mind.

"Yes?"

"You don't seem to get along with your mom too well."

Sesshoumaru turned away. He was silent and Kagome worried her lip, anxious that she might have been too curious and had poked a touchy subject.

Then, to her surprise, he spoke.

"I did not turn out to be the son she would have wanted me to be," he said simply.

Kagome realised that the subject was touchy indeed, and was surprised that he had even bothered to reply to her question.

"I'm sorry," she softly whispered. "Good night, Sesshoumaru."

He heard rustling as the miko turned over and curled up under the blanket.

He was grateful that she had let the subject to drop. He turned to look at her silent form, listening to how her breathing steadily slowed. He took in her scent as he looked at the silky raven locks fanning her pillow. His amber eyes shone unreadable even when he pulled up her blanket slightly, tucking her in. Then he turned his back at her and rested his head on the pillow. A yawn broke through his indifferent mask right then and he gave in to the tiredness he was feeling, closing his eyes and sinking into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5: Matchmaker

Chapter Five – Matchmaker

Kagome groaned slightly and turned to her other side, colliding against something soft and hairy. Groggily, she tried to open her eyes a few times till she finally succeeded, seeing a pool of silver hair. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. In a daze she reached her hand out and patted the hair. It was there all right. She marvelled at its silky smoothness. She sniffed as the hair tickled her nose. Why was she laying face first in a pool of silver hair? That was weird, Kagome's sleep-fogged mind supplied. Idly she petted the hair right before her. Soon a soft rumbling reached her ears.

Now that was even weirder. Kagome frowned. The silver hair was purring to her.

And then the sound died as Sesshoumaru's amber eyes shot open. He turned sharply to face the miko, whose hand was still hovering in the air where it had just previously been petting the hair.

"Woman, what are you doing?" he demanded to know, staring hard into her foggy blue orbs.

"Sesshoumaru? There was hair in my face and I touched it to find out if it was really there and then I started to pet it… And guess what? It was really weird, but the hair started to purr at me."

Sesshoumaru stared at her quietly for a while more, remembering that the miko was not a morning person. "I see," he said, giving in.

Few minutes later Kagome gasped sharply as she realised that during the night she had moved around in her sleep, so that she was half on the floor between her own and Sesshoumaru's futon, and the other half of her was actually invading Sesshoumaru's futon.

"I'm so, so sorry," she mumbled, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru dismissed the apology with a shrug. She had barely been aware of her surroundings, so there was no point to get all worked up about it. There were worse ways to wake up in the morning than having one's hair petted, anyway. Lucky for her the miko had not been out of her senses enough to try and pull it. The maid servant came in, carrying a tray of breakfast and to put aside the futons. Kagome glanced at the breakfast. The smells of food made her mouth water, but she did not want to eat quite yet, even though she was hungry.

"I think I'll wash myself before I eat," she informed Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai nodded and got up. The chain was much more inconvenient now that it had shrunk to four feet.

The maid servant ceased her task with the futons and bowed down to Kagome.

"Do you require my assistance in the bathing, my Lady?"

"Ehhh… No thanks. I can handle it myself."

The servant bowed again and continued putting away the futons.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. Sesshoumaru once again settled himself on the other side of screen and waited patiently as the miko washed and bathed rather quickly. Soon the two were sitting across each other at the low table on which the servant had set the breakfast tray. Sesshoumaru ate slowly; watching amused how the miko ate everything in her sight with good appetite. Soon after they had finished, Haruka and Hotaru stepped in and the dressing began. Sesshoumaru dressed himself to his usual clothes on his own. He did not put on the armour this time, though. He also left the pelt he carried on his shoulder behind.

Kagome was kneeling before the mirror, dressed once again in a beautiful, exquisite kimono, different from the one she had been wearing last night. She watched as the silent Hotaru worked on her hair. She took in her features and then, finally, had to ask.

"Ne, Hotaru-san… What kind of a demon are you? You seem to be a feline but I can't tell which kind."

Startled at the question, the demoness' pale green cat eyes fixed on Kagome's reflection in the mirror.

"I am a lynx," she then replied, before returning to her task at hand.

"That's cool. You're an amazing hairdresser," Kagome cheerily complimented. "One of the best I've ever seen!"

Hotaru inclined her head politely at the praise. Kagome saw the appreciation in her pale eyes and smiled. She thought Hotaru was really nice, although she was often so silent and a little shy.

After a while the feline demoness finished the gorgeous hairdo she had just created on Kagome's silky blue-black locks, placing the very same lily-of-the-valley replica jade hairpin to keep the carefully curled locks still. Hotaru took a step back and bowed. Kagome turned to face the feline and bowed her head, smiling. For a while she locked her sapphire orbs with her cat-like pale green eyes in silent recognition. Then the demoness bowed her head and exited the room.

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and walked the few feet over to Kagome, holding out his hand. Kagome quirked her brow quizzically at him, but none the less took his hand.

He pulled the miko up and Kagome fell to his pace.

"Let's get this over and done with," he muttered as he stepped out of his room. She set her jaw and followed.

-cCc-

To Kagome's relief they did not go to the demon nobility infested throne room this time. Sesshoumaru slid open one of the many shoji screens along the exquisite corridor and stepped in. She hesitated for a moment before she followed. The room was really similar to Sesshoumaru's, save that it was even more extravagant, and decorated with grandeur screaming of royalty. The room was also almost as large as the throne room itself. Kagome couldn't help but gawk.

Then she noticed the mistress of the castle herself. She was sitting on a pile of silken cushions, next to a low wooden table on which rested a silvery tray. She was holding a teacup in her delicate hands and there was a slight sneer playing on her painted lips. By the Lady's side was sitting the kitsune Matchmaker, holding a cup of tea herself, looking as calm as ever.

Kagome had met a lot of kitsune youkai, and usually they were playful to the point of being a real pain in the ass. The Matchmaker, though Kagome still was angry at her from yesterday, had to be the calmest fox demoness she had ever encountered.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru," the Lady greeted, ignoring Kagome completely as usual. Kagome didn't mind the treatment much, though. Being ignored was much better than being insulted and mocked for being a representative of the weaker species.

"Good morning, mother," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Oh, so you actually slept? You should listen to your mother more often. To think that you would have wanted to leave this morning!"

Sesshoumaru did not reply.

"You hardly ever come home anyway, and when you do, you only stay for a day or two."

"I did not come here to talk about that," Sesshoumaru said stiffly.

The Lady's eyes narrowed.

"I see," she said then, her voice slightly colder. "Sit down and have some tea."

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru as he walked over to the two daiyoukai and sat down onto the cushions placed for him and the miko. He reached to the tray and picked a cup, handing it over to Kagome. She was surprised that there had actually been a cushion and a cup of tea for her as well, despite all the silent treatment. Sesshoumaru picked his own cup then and set it down by his feet. He turned to stare down the kitsune Matchmaker.

"You cannot remove the chain?"

"Such a deed is beyond my powers, young Lord of the West."

"And the only way to get the chain off is for its purpose to be fulfilled?"

The fox demoness nodded and sipped her tea thoughtfully.

Sesshoumaru growled but Kagome briefly tugged his sleeve.

"There really is no way to separate me from Sesshoumaru other than that?" She suddenly spoke out, locking her gaze with the Matchmaker's. Before the demoness could reply, another voice drawled in.

"Oh, but miko-sama," came an uncharacteristically sweet voice from the Western Lady's ruby lips.

Kagome turned to look at the smiling inu daiyoukai and for some reason the look in the Lady's eyes suddenly were shivers running down her spine.

Her golden eyes glimmered with mirth as the sweet smile made the corners of her lips curl.

"We could always rip off that arm of yours," Sesshoumaru's mother offered.

Kagome paled and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Aiko turned to glare at the Lady of the West. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's shoulder in a vice-like grip so tight it made her wince and roughly shoved the woman partially behind his back.

"Fine," the Lady sighed, leaning back a little and sipping tea. "I wasn't serious anyway; I promised the Matchmaker that the human will go unharmed."

Sesshoumaru eyed his mother suspiciously.

"I don't like it too much, I admit that. But there is no helping it, especially given the current situation. If you must mate a human, you will have my consent, as long as the heir you two will produce shall not be a hanyou."

"I am not mating anyone," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "And your consent does little to help the fact that you don't have mine. The miko has not consented either, and as you are aware, the promise to be mated cannot thus be made."

"Yet," the Lady of the West added with a slight smirk.

"What do you want, mother?"

"You know what I want, Sesshoumaru. And I know well what it is that you long for. Which is why I'm offering you a deal that benefits the both of us."

"You sure talk big," Sesshoumaru commented. "If you truly know, then tell me what it is that I want."

"A mother knows her son, Sesshoumaru," the inu daiyoukai pointed out calmly. "And what you want is easy to figure out. You want your freedom."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"You wish to live your life as a carefree vagabond, instead of settling down in this castle, living up to your title of a Lord and take responsibility of these lands."

Kagome felt a really soft jingle of the chain and saw how Sesshoumaru's hand was balled into a fist. Kagome was worried about how tense he was.

"But there is no one else to take the responsibility, son," the Lady said tonelessly. "I won't live forever."

Sesshoumaru turned his head. Reserved, he studied his mother.

"Give the Western Lands an heir," she simply said. "And I will give you your freedom."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"We would both have what we wanted then," the Lady added.

"You're forgetting just one thing, Your Highness," drawled in a cool voice.

Kagome's narrowed eyes sought out the Lady as she returned from her hiding place to sit by Sesshoumaru's side again.

"Sesshoumaru can't produce an heir on his own. And to be an heir, the child should be legitimate, no? For the child to be legitimate, Sesshoumaru would have to have officially mated the child's mother," she paused for a moment. "And I believe he told you earlier that I have not given my consent."

A small growl escaped from the Western Lady's lips as she locked her seething golden eyes on the miko in a deathly glare. The blue orbs showed no hesitation, nor did they waver as they definitely held the furious gaze of the dog demoness.

And then a large hand settled on the miko's shoulder. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru in surprise but one look to his deep amber eyes told it all. She nodded in silent understanding.

Sesshoumaru's mother's gaze went from one to the other and she pursed her lips.

"Fine."

The Lady of the West gracefully stood up and left her room.

The Matchmaker sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"Your courage is great, young miko," she commented. "But playing with fire is never wise. The Lady of the West is used to having her way."

"Well that's more reason then for her to be disappointed. For once."

"It is not that simple," the vixen pointed out. "After all, she is right. It is the duty of the young Lord to produce the next of line, eventually."

The emerald eyes bore into the inu daiyoukai.

"You may have not asked to have been born into a noble family, having to struggle with responsibility and duty. But not asking for it does little to change the fact that you did born into such a family."

Sesshoumaru grudgingly nodded.

"Now then. I'm glad I got to meet you two. I apologise for the trouble I have caused to you, however, I did what I did to fulfil my duty."

Kagome tilted her head as she considered the fox demoness. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

"My name is Aiko," she said, bowing formally. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, but Kagome took part in the familiar introductory routine.

"I'm Kagome," she said, bowing to the Matchmaker.

"I am glad to meet you, Kagome-sama. You must have quite a power within you, for the chain having chosen you."

Kagome blushed slightly.

"Now, I think you have questions you wish to ask, concerning the chain."

"Ahh! Yes, now that you mentioned it. Yesterday, around noon, it shortened all of a sudden. Why is that?"

The Matchmaker nodded.

"It's one of the chain's abilities. I'm sure you have already discovered some of them. For example…"

Aiko reached forward to the chain lying on the wooden floor between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Her hand went right through the metal object, harmlessly landing onto the floor.

"Objects can freely pass through the chain, like your clothes for example. But for living things too, the chain can be like nothing but air. The chain will only be solid for the touch of you two…" She moved her hand again, this time closing it around the chain. "… And to those that wish to grasp it," she concluded.

Kagome blinked in surprise and nodded.

"Other abilities of the chain are the varying length. The length can change indefinitely. The chain can also become invisible."

"But how?" Kagome asked, frowning. "There are no commanding spells, are there? We did nothing yesterday; it just shrank all of a sudden."

"That is the greatest enchantment of all, placed onto this cold metal by my very own blood," Aiko told, gently stroking the chain lovingly. She lifted her glimmering emerald eyes to Kagome.

"This chain is far more than merely an enchanted piece of metal. It has a purpose and it can choose the suitable people, now how can that be?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the coyly smiling demoness and finally spoke after a while. He was scowling.

"You can't have done _that_, have you?"

The vixen's smile widened and she nodded.

Kagome was puzzled.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about?"

"The odd strength that the miko back in Edo mentioned, I'm sure she must have meant this."

"This what? Sesshoumaru spill it already!"

"The chain has a low level of comprehension."

"_What_?!" the miko shrieked, staring at the innocent silver metal.

Had she just been told that the chain could actually _think_?

Aiko nodded.

"I wouldn't call it a low level of comprehension though," she said. "For an inanimate object it is quite clever. Naturally, its mindset is very simple and cannot even be compared with the complexity of demon and human brain and heart."

Kagome gulped.

"Nevertheless, the chain is able to sense your moods. To some extent it can also read your hearts, if only just a little. It can also spontaneously adjust its length to what it finds fitting."

"Is there any way to control the chain," Sesshoumaru asked.

The Matchmaker shrugged and then sipped her tea again.

"You could always try to ask the chain nicely. It's quite stubborn and whimsical though, so there is no guarantee that it will do to your bidding."

Sesshoumaru growled while Kagome sighed. What was worse than being bound to the icicle of a demon lord by an enchanted chain? To be bound to the icicle of the demon lord by an enchanted, whimsical _thinking_ chain.

Aiko looked at the both of them, smiling.

"There is no need to look that grim. You two will be alright."

"I wouldn't count on that," Kagome mumbled while Sesshoumaru looked equally doubtful.

"I have faith in you," the Matchmaker calmly assured. "I would not have used the chain if I had been thinking I was trapping you two for eternity."

The two might not believe it, but to Aiko it was as clear as day. She was the renowned Matchmaker after all. The foundation was frail but it was already there. The feelings would take a long time to develop, but that was the way it always was. The human heart was always complex while the heart of a demon was cold and walled up. Still, the heart of a demon was more similar to the human heart that most of the demon kind thought. She had been a Matchmaker for a long time and she was the best of her kind in all of Japan, without a doubt. She could tell it, already now. The two would become a couple some day, one way or another.

She acknowledged though that it would not be easy.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome shared a disbelieving glance. Aiko had to stifle her laughter.

The foundation indeed was already there, no matter how frail it was.

"I know you don't believe me," she said lightly. "But I've been doing this for a long, long time. Twice as long as the years you two have lived combined."

There was a mysterious twinkle in her eyes that for some reason unnerved Sesshoumaru greatly. He stood up and Kagome hastily followed, eyeing the kitsune curiously.

"It was an honour to meet you." The Matchmaker bowed low.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to walk away. With a final glance and a quick smile at the demoness who had chained them, Kagome twirled around to hurry after the daiyoukai before the chain would start pulling her.

-cCc-

They returned to Sesshoumaru's room and soon after Sesshoumaru called a servant to bring them food. He then watched Kagome eat while nibbling a bite or two himself before summoning Haruka and Hotaru in. With Haruka's assistance, Kagome's kimono games were soon over and she was once again dressed in her usual clothes. She watched herself in the mirror rather mournfully as Hotaru was undoing her hair. She was certain that she would not be wearing kimonos that fancy and exquisite ever again.

Haruka kneeled next to his sister, setting down a pile of clothes.

"I took the liberty to have these washed for you."

"Thank you, Haruka." Kagome turned her slightly to see what he had there. She noticed the light blue thin cotton yukata of hers at the top of the pile but the other three garments were not hers.

"But these…"

"Are yours by the order of the Matchmaker-san. There are two light yukatas and one simple unlayered kimono. I personally selected them for you."

"Thank you, but I couldn't possibly –"

"Thank you, Haruka, that is all," Sesshoumaru cut in. He picked up the clothes from the floor and stuffed them into Kagome's bag.

Haruka bowed and left the room.

"Sesshoumaru! You shouldn't have!"

"If the kitsune wishes to donate these garments for you, it would be impolite to decline the offer. Besides it is about time for you to have some decent clothes in your possession."

Kagome loudly "Hmph!"-ed and decided to pout for a while.

In the mirror she spotted the slight smile on the lynx demoness' lips. The hair dresser quickly lowered her pale green eyes as she noticed Kagome's gaze.

After a while Kagome's intricate hair-do was undone and Hotaru was brushing her bluish-black tresses. She then gathered the hair to her hands and made a tight and elaborate braid, adding the now familiar jade hair pin to give the finishing touch. Kagome frowned and touched the simple but beautiful hair ornament.

"I'm giving it to you, milady," the demoness said quietly, still keeping her feline eyes downcast.

"But why?"

"Because I wish to. It does not belong to the Lady of the West; it is one of my own hair ornaments. I think it suits you better it has ever suited me. And you were kind enough to acknowledge me, I am grateful to you for that."

Hotaru the lynx hairdresser bowed low and left.

Kagome blinked for a while, her fingers still wrapped around the white flower-shaped bells of the jade pin.

"Your servants sure are a lot nicer than your mother," she said pointedly as she shot a sly side-glance into the silent daiyoukai's direction.

"I've noticed," he said dryly and then held out Kagome's backpack out to her.

"We're leaving."

"Now? You haven't even bid farewell to your mother!"

"That will not be necessary," he said stiffly. Kagome could tell he was anxious to leave so she said nothing, just walked over to him and took her bag. She followed Sesshoumaru when he started to walk, but took a last glance at the young Western lord's room. All in all, it had been a very weird experience to visit Sesshoumaru's home. His mother had actually been quite as she had been expecting, but the Matchmaker had taken her totally by surprise.

The chain pulled her forth and she sighed quietly, sliding the shoji screen shut. She followed after Sesshoumaru as the two left the castle of the West behind.

-cCc-

Kagome yawned and crawled out of her sleeping back. Sesshoumaru took in her foggy eyes and tussled hair once again noting the amusement the miko offered in the mornings. They were heading back to Edo, again just by the two of them. They had left the Western Castle the previous afternoon.

The miko blinked and looked around. Then her sapphire eyes settled on Sesshoumaru.

"What's for breakfast," she sleepily asked.

"I wouldn't know. Prepare your own breakfast."

"You're a jerk," she announced softly before breaking into a huge yawn.

The inu daiyoukai didn't bother to reply as the girl pulled her feet out of the sleeping bag. His amber eyes followed the miko as she went about their small camp while going through her usual morning routine.

A moment later she had dressed and was waiting for the water to boil above the fire Sesshoumaru had made while she had been changing. She was sitting next to the fire and was brushing her hair while humming to herself. Sesshoumaru quirked his brow but said nothing.

She wolfed down her breakfast and then drank her usual cup of morning tea, offering him a cup as well. He accepted it with a nod and sipped down the hot drink swiftly but still savouring the taste. She finished her tea a bit later and soon had packed her things and they were ready to go. Sesshoumaru easily picked her up and once she was securely on his shoulder, he started to run towards the east.

They had been running for a while, a couple of hours or so at least, when Sesshoumaru started to slow down. On his shoulder, Kagome's head shot up when she looked around in confusion.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Shhh!"

Kagome frowned. Something was surely amiss now.

And then she felt it, a demon aura moving quick and steady towards them.

"A friend?" Kagome asked meekly though she could tell the answer by all the tension in Sesshoumaru's muscles.

"Unlikely."

A moment later a demon burst in from the line of the trees. He stopped onto the other side of the clearing and looked closely at the young lord of the West. His eyes then travelled onto his shoulder on which lay a human female.

"So the rumour is true, then!" the demon sneered. "The Western lord has been shackled to a human!" Sesshoumaru replied by unsheathing Toukijin.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome hissed. "What are you doing?"

"He has posed a challenge, which I cannot let go unanswered."

"You can't fight like this!"

"Yes, I can. Just stay put there."

"I'm not going to lie on your shoulder while you engage yourself in a battle!"

"I'm not too fond of the thought either, but there is no choice. If I let you down, the chain will constrict my movements too much."

Kagome bit her lip.

"Fine." She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the pelt so tight her knuckled blanched. Sesshoumaru leaped. She heard the clang of metal when the two swords met. She heard the mocking laughter of Sesshoumaru's demon opponent. Sesshoumaru himself stayed silent but the tension of his shoulders beneath Kagome's weight concerned the miko. She knew she was in the way and that Sesshoumaru was fighting for her sake as well.

Sesshoumaru evaded the sudden slash by sidestepping and parried the next strike with Toukijin. His opponent wasn't that skilful with his blade to pose any real threat to Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't take advantage of his high speed without risking Kagome losing her hold and sliding off his shoulder. Her weight did not bother him but he needed to mind her legs, they were slightly in the way. Sesshoumaru sidestepped again and thrust swiftly forward with his sword but the demon easily parried the strike and grinned widely when he lunged forward with an up thrust that got dangerously close to Sesshoumaru's left cheek before he evaded.

Kagome gritted her teeth and hung onto the pelt for her dear life. Sesshoumaru was moving constantly, never once providing an opening by standing still. His footwork was very agile though Kagome could easily tell he was not moving with his full speed. Probably that was for the better since if he did, she would fall off like a rag doll.

Sesshoumaru scowled as he sent another slash into motion. He thought he had just smelled something that concerned him. He had better finish this one fast. He stepped forward and waved Toukijin in a beautiful arch but the demon narrowly missed the strike. Sesshoumaru cursed mentally and wondered if he would risk using the youki attack of the Toukijin. Usually he would have used that as the very first thing, but this time he had refrained from that seeing as he had a miko sprawled on his shoulder and he wasn't sure how her holy powers would react to a sudden burst of youki so close to her. Sesshoumaru bit back his frustrated growl and slashed again with Toukijin.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's shoulders stiffen even further and concerned, she opened her eyes. She saw another demon approaching them from the distance, his predator eyes locked on her. Kagome swallowed nervously and realised that Sesshoumaru was so tense because he had already sensed this other one coming. But he already was engaged in a battle against the other demon and could not defend his back in any way. Kagome bit down on her lip as her mind raced. If only she had her bow and some arrows and she could have fired at the demon closing in on them!

She suddenly felt an odd pulsation and her eyes flew to Sesshoumaru's waist. The demon who was charging at them was almost there, and in one desperate attempt Kagome reached to her right and struggled to pull Tenseiga out of its sheath.

The charging demon stopped as the tip of Tenseiga tapped on his chest.

"Do you seriously think there's a way to save your skin? A human trying to use the blade which cannot cut on _me_?"

"There's a minor detail you're overlooking," Kagome said pointedly. "I'm not just a human, I'm a miko. And this blade needs not to cut; it is enough for it to channel my powers."

Sesshoumaru's arm rose and then quickly descended in a deadly arch that tore the head off the poor demon's shoulders, sending it flying through the air with a shower of crimson blood, before landing onto the ground, rolling lazily around a time or two. The body collapsed to the ground, the blood pooling out from the cut veins on the neck.

Before Sesshoumaru could turn around to face the other enemy, Kagome unleashed her reiki. The hairs at the back of Sesshoumaru's neck stood as the azure ki plunged down the smooth blade in a spinning spiral, hitting the foolish attacker quickly reducing him to nothing but a pile of ash.

Kagome, who still was holding onto Tenseiga, was suddenly pulled off Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She landed unceremoniously on her butt, missing the pool of blood narrowly, and raised her head to meet Sesshoumaru's furiously blazing amber orbs.

"What do you think you were doing, miko? Why didn't you stay in your place and let this Sesshoumaru dispose of these demons?"

"What the hell? I just saved our butts and you're _mad_ at me?"

"He could have easily killed you and still you went and lunged in head first, you fool!"

"Hey! I knew what I was doing! …. kinda."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You were already engaged and I was afraid you couldn't handle the first opponent on time to take on the other one. I couldn't just lay there doing nothing! You fought to protect me too, didn't you? Then why shouldn't I return the favour by doing what I can?"

Sesshoumaru was still glaring at her although the fire in his eyes was already dying.

"We're in this together. Remember?" Kagome raised her wrist pointedly to show the happily glimmering silver chain.

Sesshoumaru regarded her for awhile. Then he reluctantly nodded, took Tenseiga from the miko and sheathed the sword. Then he picked up the woman, set her back on his shoulder and broke into a run.

-cCc-

**Chie:** To be exact, Haruka and Hotaru are not just any lynx, but Eurasian lynxes. Not sure if you're interested, but it's just a detail I wanted to point out.


	7. Chapter 6: Encounter

Chapter Six – Encounter

Sesshoumaru still was as silent as ever and his muscles were stiff and tense. Kagome heaved a sigh. Looked like he was still angry that she had drawn Tenseiga and used to sword to channel her holy powers, thus taking part in the battle as well. Sesshoumaru's attitude annoyed her a bit, even though she sort of realised what was behind it. She was of a weaker species and a female on top of that. As the stronger one, Sesshoumaru had probably seeing it a duty of his to protect her. He was a dog demon after all, and in some twisted way Kagome could probably be count as one of the pack by now. She had shared her food with him and he had shared his room with her. And he was the leader of the pack. It was his duty to fight and to protect, and now this bitch didn't know her place but had rashly plunged straight into the battle.

But Sesshoumaru did not realise that Kagome was not like many of the women on Sengoku Jidai. She was a modern woman and all that distressing damsel stuff really wasn't her thing. Sure, she seemed to have a way of getting into distressing situations – this chaining was just one example among many – and true enough, she had often been in the need of being saved. But even so, Kagome was not the kind of a woman to just sit and wait and let others protect her, not if there was anything she could do to help, any way for her to fight by the side of her friends.

Perhaps the ignorance ran in the family, for Inuyasha bore the same belief and was constantly yelling for Kagome to stay out of the way when the battle broke out. Kagome complied each time, though in her heart she felt the yearning of joining the battle. But there was not much she could do, she knew that herself. Sadly that realisation did little to comfort her. Maybe if she someday had a chance to start the proper miko training…

Kagome sighed again. Sesshoumaru had accepted it, her taking part in the battle; even though she knew he had not liked that one bit. But her argument was hard to counter. It was a fact, they were in this together. That did not leave much of a choice. The chain was still there and it was not likely to disappear anywhere anytime soon.

Thinking of the chain suddenly made Kagome realise something she had not thought of before.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The demon did not respond but Kagome knew he was listening.

"Was the reason you got so angry partly because I used my holy powers so near to you?"

"While the feeling of your reiki flaring was unpleasant, it did not upset me."

"Do you think the holy powers could have accidentally travelled via the chain to zap you?"

Sesshoumaru considered the question for a while.

"I do not think so. Didn't the miko in Edo tell us that this chain holds both demonic and holy powers? And the chain has a comprehension on top of that. I think it would neutralise both your reiki and my youki in order to prevent our powers from colliding. I doubt the Matchmaker would have chained us together if there was a risk of the chain mediating our powers and making them clash."

Kagome nodded slowly. Sesshoumaru's argument sounded very valid.

"Were you angry at me because I borrowed Tenseiga?" she asked a little hesitation in her voice.

"Not really."

"But you didn't like it that I used Tenseiga."

"No, I didn't like it," Sesshoumaru admitted. "But the sword called out to you itself; I felt it as clearly as you did."

He wondered to himself why the miko was so decided upon him being angry at her. Sure, he _had_ been angry at her participating in his battle, but most of that anger had already dissipated. He still very much disliked the way the miko had rushed into the fight, but he no longer was angry. He also had felt annoyed because the fact that the human girl had been able to pull Tenseiga out of its sheath had surprised him, and Sesshoumaru did not enjoy being surprised. Then again, he really shouldn't have been surprised about something like that; after all, the miko had been the one to pull Tessaiga out of its stony prison.

"I'm sorry," Kagome blurted out.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow as the miko's sudden apology scattered his straying thoughts.

"For what?"

"You would have won against that stupid demon in the matter of seconds if you hadn't been holding back because of me."

"You do not have to apologise for what is not your fault," Sesshoumaru said simply. "If someone is to blame that would be my mother," he continued dryly. "I could have beaten that lousy demon with one strike, had I used Toukijin's full potential. However I didn't dare to let so much youki flare with you so close by."

Kagome bit her lip in shame.

"That was a wise choice. I don't even know myself how I would have reacted to a sudden burst of youki so close to me. I have holy powers and yet I haven't had any miko training whatsoever…"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He sensed that the lack of training was a sensitive issue for the miko. He really didn't understand the fuss over it, though. In his opinion the lack of training did not make her any less a miko, seeing as she did possess holy powers and was able to use them. True enough, with supervised training her control over her powers would be vastly improved which would make her all the more lethal to the demon-kind. But to Sesshoumaru the miko already appeared much educated in other ways. She could read and write and knew a language Sesshoumaru had never heard of. Bearing the pride of a daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru couldn't even begin to understand why the miko sometimes belittled her own self. How could she think so lowly of herself and her abilities? He knew that she had her pride as well, but her hold onto that pride seemed to be fickle and frail.

Then again, Sesshoumaru paused to consider, maybe it was a female-thing.

No matter demon or human, females were of completely different species that Sesshoumaru would never come to comprehend.

-cCc-

"It's been ten days already," Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Miroku, who was sitting nearby, heard the hanyou's words. He turned to look at the half-demon with an appraising gaze. Though it was clear that Inuyasha had been agitated and aggravated ever since the 'accident' that had befallen on Kagome and Sesshoumaru, he still had done as promised and had waited at Edo at Kaede's, granted that he had been sulking a lot. Inuyasha had mostly kept to himself for the past days, which was why Miroku was surprised to hear him speak out loud. Though the hanyou had been merely grumbling to himself, Miroku had no doubt that the words were also meant for him. Miroku tilted his head and thought of how to respond.

"I know that you're anxious to go after Naraku, after all we've wasted plenty of days here," the monk started. His voice was disarming. After all he was getting right into the issues behind Inuyasha's brooding mood.

"And the fact that Kagome-sama has spent so much time alone with your brother also upsets you."

Inuyasha huffed and avoided Miroku's sharp eyes by staring hard at the ground.

"What is your plan? Are we to get onto to the road to hunt down Naraku as soon as Kagome-sama gets back?"

"I won't be wastin' time here any longer than I already have."

"So we will be leaving, even if we'd have to drag Sesshoumaru along?"

Inuyasha's gaze snapped to Miroku. The monk's expression was serious.

"What're ya spoutin'?" Inuyasha asked, clearly aggravated. "The reason I let Kagome take off with Sesshoumaru was for them to hunt down the bitch that chained them and tell her to get the hell rid of the damn thing!"

"And so they did, but world doesn't always work the way we want it to. Sometimes things do not go as planned and I just think we should be prepared for all possibilities."

"Feh. They'll get the chain off or Sesshoumaru will bite the bitch's head off."

"Which 'bitch' are you referring to, the one who chained them together or Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha growled but Miroku saw that his canine tooth sank into his bottom lip in concern.

"Seriously speaking, Inuyasha. I know that it is not very likely for them to appear back here still bearing that chain, I'm just saying that it is _possible_ for them to. As for Sesshoumaru biting Kagome-sama's head off, that would not be possible."

"I think I know my brother and what's possible for him and what's not," Inuyasha snorted.

"Do you?" Miroku asked dryly. "Kagome-sama is safe with Sesshoumaru, I believe so. He would not gain anything from her death so why would he hurt her? And Kagome-sama is not as helpless as you seem to think."

"Oy – "

"She can defend herself, her holy powers are enough to threaten Sesshoumaru if he ever were to cross the line."

"Keh!"

And by that frustrated huff Miroku knew that Inuyasha believed his words.

"Will we go to hunt Naraku even if that means dragging your brother along?"

Inuyasha stayed awhile for a while.

"We need to take Naraku down. That's our goal, we can't let the bastard ruin people's lives anymore, we can't let the asshole to poison this world any longer. We need to finish him, and we're not – I'm not – letting any goddamn chain stop me. I won't even let that darn thing slow me down."

Miroku smiled then, a relieved, genuine smile. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the hanyou, resting his hand on the half-demon's shoulder.

"That, my friend, I am glad to hear."

-cCc-

Kagome sat leaning against a trunk of a tree and stared into the campfire. She was idly fidgeting the hem of her shirt and nibbling her lower lip as she was deep in thought. Sesshoumaru was sitting nearby, a bit to her left, keeping as much distance from Kagome as the chain allowed him to. Unfortunately since the chain still was only 4 feet long, Sesshoumaru couldn't get very far. Kagome glanced at the daiyoukai from the corner of her eye. He had his eyes closed but Kagome knew he was just as alert as always, after all he still had two inhumanly sharp senses at his disposal. Kagome heaved a sigh and balled her fists. The dull fingernails dug into her palm and she squeezed her eyes shut.

What would she do? What would _he_ do? How would he react when she would show up with Sesshoumaru, still chained to the inudaiyoukai? He wouldn't be too happy, that was for sure. Most likely he would throw a fit. He threw a lot of fits after all. If one didn't know better, one might have assumed him to be a show off. But Kagome knew better and realised that he just hadn't grown up enough to handle his temper and keep his anger in check. He wouldn't stay put any longer. He'd want to take off to hunt after Naraku right away after she'd show up. Though the existence of the chain would piss him off like no other, he wouldn't let that stand in the way. How would her friends adapt to the addition of Sesshoumaru and his companions? Or perhaps even more importantly, how would Sesshoumaru adapt?

Kagome bit her lip and covered her eyes with her hand. It wouldn't be good, she just _knew_ it. The only ones who'd get along nicely would be Rin-chan and Shippo. Jaken would get on everyone's nerves. Miroku would probably adapt to the situation rather well. Sango would be cautious not to get in Sesshoumaru's way, but the constant presence of a powerful daiyoukai would keep her on the edge, unable to relax. The fact that Sango didn't trust Sesshoumaru at all wouldn't really help.

And then there was Inuyasha. He'd constantly be going at Sesshoumaru's throat, trying to get himself killed. To be fair, Kagome had to admit that Sesshoumaru would probably be partly at fault too. Knowing Inuyasha's anger management issues, Kagome didn't think it to be too farfetched to assume that Sesshoumaru would actually push the hanyou's buttons deliberately just for his own amusement.

She heaved another sigh as she pulled her legs close to her chest, allowing her forehead to fall to rest on her knees. The gentle, soft jingle of the silver chain reached her ears as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

It would not be good, she thought gloomily. There wasn't much of a choice though, since Inuyasha would insist on them going back to shard hunting as soon as she'd get back. His hatred towards Naraku exceeded the age-old sibling rivalry. Somehow, though, she still thought it was a bad idea. But with Inuyasha already having given in so much, to actually have agreed to wait in Edo till Kagome would return, there would be no turning his head. He really was set on the shards and his ultimate goal of defeating Naraku.

All Kagome could really do about it was to hope that it wouldn't be a total disaster. She did have an ominous feeling though, and she was fairly certain that in the days to come, she would have to assume the uncomfortable role of the mediator. After all, she was the link between the two groups. She would have to try to keep both sides in check, trying to ensure a harmonious coexistence.

Kagome snorted. A harmonious coexistence between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't sound too plausible, even to her. Miracles did happen, yes, but it still was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in question. They would have to give it a try, though. Hopefully Sesshoumaru wouldn't deliberately try to annoy the hell out of Inuyasha. And hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't run his mouth at Sesshoumaru, making the inudaiyoukai want to deliberately annoy the hanyou.

-cCc-

On their next day of travel they crossed the border again, leaving the Western lands behind. Around noon Sesshoumaru agreed to stop since Kagome so insisted. Kagome had just eaten and was now waiting for her tea to cool down enough to be drunk without getting a burnt mouth in return. She was unconsciously humming to herself as her wandering eyes finally settled on the suddenly tensed form of the inu daiyoukai. The humming died on her lips as she took in the sight of the demon lord who was now attentively staring into the direction of east.

"Sesshoumaru? What is it?"

"Someone is approaching."

She could tell he wasn't pleased at all and slightly anxious grasped the teacup tighter.

"Another enemy?"

"No," he replied sourly as recognition briefly flashed in the amber depths of his eyes.

Kagome blinked in confusion but soon put it aside as she sensed it as well, the enormous youki approaching them. It was really over-powering, assaulting Kagome's senses so thoroughly that she couldn't swallow her gasp. Sesshoumaru glanced at her sharply and his jaw tightened. He reached for her arm, wrapped his fingers around it and jerked her up so suddenly that Kagome accidentally spilled some of her tea to the ground. He shoved her a bit backwards, so that he was partly shielding her. He eased his grip and let go of her the moment a youkai leaped from the cover of the trees to stand tall before them.

Kagome realised right away that he was a daiyoukai. He was slightly taller than Sesshoumaru and was of muscular build, in the lithe, acrobatic way more than in the bulky way. His skin was pale, his eyes yellowish green and his hair similar to Sesshoumaru's, though it was missing the silver hue, it was snowy white with some black streaks in. His hair was collected onto a high tail, and Kagome saw several elaborate, thin braids among the glossy locks. He was dressed in a pair of black hakama and an emerald green haori that had snowflakes embroidered to the left sleeve and hem on pure white thread. His feet were bare. His skin was even paler than Sesshoumaru's, and he had markings, like small black spots in a row lining down his cheekbones starting from the corner of his eyes.

He looked at the inudaiyoukai, smiling.

"Sesshoumaru! I was patrolling and felt your youki nearby so I decided to come and say hello. It's been awhile!"

"Kenichirou," the inudaiyoukai acknowledged.

"Always so reserved. As if we weren't friends at all."

"Friends?"

"Well, we used to, didn't we? We always played together when we were young."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Kagome could tell that even if the Western heir was reserved, he wasn't alarmed or tensed up. Kagome deduced the stranger to speak the truth. He had to be Sesshoumaru's friend, at least as much as anyone could be, regarding Sesshoumaru's superb social skills. There could be plenty of reasons as to why the Western heir was not that receptive right now.

The stranger's gaze locked onto the silver chain around Sesshoumaru's right wrist and followed the metal instrument to where the chain looped gracefully around a slender female wrist. The demon's eyes travelled up and locked with curious sapphire orbs.

"Ahh," Kenichirou said, then inclined his head and offered a smile for the human as well. Slyly he glanced at Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eye, clearly addressing his words to him. "We had heard the rumours too, my parents and I. We refused to believe such silly tidings though, but it would appear to me that they had a seed of truth in them after all."

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched and in a sudden insight Kagome realised that the reason he was so reserved towards this friend of his was because he had not wished to be seen chained to a human. Kagome tried to ignore the slight twinge of pain that revelation brought to her. After all, they were together just because the chain forced them to. They weren't even friends or anything. She shouldn't feel hurt that he thought of her as a disgrace.

"Would you mind, introducing to me this lady friend of yours?"

Sesshoumaru knew Kenichirou was teasing him. He bit back his immediate response of blurting out 'She is no friend of mine,' and instead did the introduction.

"This is Kagome, a miko who travels with the half-breed and aids him at his quest of collecting the Shikon shards."

"A miko? I'm delighted to meet you, Kagome-san!" He snatched Kagome's hand in his, bowed down and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

Kagome's eyes widened in a way that made the demon grin.

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru addressed now, his voice slightly tightened, "this is Kenichirou whom I have known since childhood. He is the prince of the Eastern lands."

A prince! A daiyoukai of an equal rank as Sesshoumaru. That surely explained why his youki had been so oppressive. Suddenly Kagome was very happy that she had spilled tea on her in the morning and had decided to change her regular clothes into one of those yukatas she had received from the Matchmaker.

"Pleased to meet you," she managed to stammer. Kenichirou flashed a friendly smile before he turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Care to tell me how you ever ended up in this predicament?"

"My mother."

"Ah, that old argument again? She wants you to settle down?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Surely she didn't choose this human for you? …No offense, Kagome-san," Kenichirou added quickly. "But everybody knows that Kimiko-sama doesn't think too highly of humans."

"Kimiko-sama?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Lady Kimiko of the West."

"Oh." she felt a bit stupid. She had been the guest of the Lady of the West and it hadn't been until now that she had learnt the ruling daiyoukai's name. And what a fitting name it was, Kagome snorted in her mind.

"It was more complex than that," Sesshoumaru said dryly. "She hired the Matchmaker."

"Ah, how typical for her to get someone else to solve the problem for her," Kenichirou nodded.

"The Matchmaker decided that I was Sesshoumaru's ideal mate," Kagome explained when Sesshoumaru remained silent. "So she came up with this brilliant idea of chaining the two of us together."

"That is most miserable. I offer my condolences." Kenichirou bowed.

Kagome regarded the daiyoukai. He was a bit of a drama king, it seemed, but for a demon he really seemed nice.

"Thanks," she said. "You're a friend of Sesshoumaru's?"

Kenichirou nodded.

"We are about the same age, and we are the same rank. There aren't too many demon princes around, so we used to play together when we were kids. The Southern lands' heir is just a kid, around a century old so clearly younger than Sesshoumaru and me. And Northern land, as always, is a mess."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't seem to know much about demon politics."

"Well, I'm a miko. I'm not supposed to know about demon politics."

"Oh? But didn't you say you are also 'Sesshoumaru's ideal mate'? Shouldn't the future Lady of the West be aware of how demon politics fare?"

Kagome saw the glint in his eyes and knew the daiyoukai was just teasing her. Kenichirou seemed to be quite playful. Maybe he and Sesshoumaru were still young on the demon standards. That would certainly explain the Western Lady's attitude towards her son. Or then, perhaps Kimiko-sama was just bossy in her nature, true to her name. The playfulness might also be why Sesshoumaru acted a little sour towards Kenichirou at times; after all he had been raised to be a serious lad himself.

After a quick pondering Kagome decided to take part in the joke. Kenichirou's grin was simply too infectious.

"I assure you, Kenichirou-sama, that I have as much desire to be the future Lady of the West as Sesshoumaru has inviting Inuyasha over for a family dinner.

She felt Sesshoumaru's stiff glare causing the little hair on her neck to rise, but shrugged it off as Kenichirou burst into a merry laughter.

"Splendid!" he commented after he had recovered. He was still grinning widely. "I like you," Kenichirou confessed and patted Kagome onto the shoulder. When he spotted Sesshoumaru rolling his eyes, the Eastern prince's smile but widened. Then he turned to Kagome.

"Okay. The deal with Northern lands is that the wolves are the leaders there. However, wolves operate in packs that make up like their own clans."

Kagome nodded, to indicate she understood.

"One of the clan's is always the leading one, the one above others. The leader of that clan has also the claims to the title of the Lord of the Northern lands. Wolves are not creatures of strife, and the situation between the clans has been quite stabile for decades. Still, you can never know for sure who is to inherit the title. The Old White has been holding the title for a long time now, and at the moment, if there will be no clan war, the heir would be his granddaughter, Ayame of the White wolves' clan."

"Ayame?" Kagome frowned. "Red hair? Green eyes? Has a white pelt on her hips and a flower on her hair?"

Kenichirou blinked a few times.

"Yes. Do you know Ayame-san, Kagome-san?"

Sesshoumaru was listening intently to their conversation now.

"Not that well. She doesn't like me much."

"She doesn't? That's weird. Wolves have always been rather open-minded, they don't usually feel prejudiced against humans."

"But then again you have to remember they live in caves," Sesshoumaru dryly cut in.

"It's not really that I'm a human that ticks her off," Kagome said, shifting uneasily. She was rather embarrassed about the whole mess, to be frank.

"Then what?" Kenichirou wondered.

"Her intended has taken a fancy on me."

"So _you_ are the renowned Kouga's woman then?"

Anger sparked in the depth of her sapphire eyes.

"I am NOT his woman and I plan never to become his woman."

"That's good. You know, Kouga-kun is one potential heir to the clan head of the wolves and thus also the Lord of the North. He is pretty strong. It might be too much for you to try to sit on two thrones at the same time."

Kagome stared crossly at Kenichirou for a while but then gave in for the helpless laughter.

Her eyes flickered with mirth.

"Why stop at just two? What a prospect, to be the human ruler of the great demon kingdoms! I could expand my powers from two to three, if there is no female that has caught your eye yet."

Sesshoumaru stared at the miko not believing his ears. Was the woman daft enough to flirt with Kenichirou? The fact that the wolf was courting her had surprised him, but then again, since when had those barbaric demons have any class? Sure the miko was attractive, once Haruka and Hotaru had had their way with her, but still.

Kenichirou let out a small laugh.

"That's a tempting offer," he smirked, reaching to brush the sleeve of her yukata. "And I see you're already wearing the colour of my lands."

Kagome's yukata was dark green, decorated with dragonflies, woven in many shades of blue.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Alas, if only we had me earlier," Kenichirou joked. "I wouldn't even dare to imagine stealing my friend's mate-to-be."

"But I'm not Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be, merely bound to him by this stupid chain."

"That must be hard for you."

"Harder than you can imagine," Kagome said, heaving a theatrical sigh.

"Would you two cease talking as if I were not here at all," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Does it bother you?" Kenichirou asked, feigning innocence.

Sesshoumaru let out a slight growl.

"Where are you two heading?" Kenichirou asked, to divert the conversation to safer area. He could see that Sesshoumaru was quickly growing irritated at the two jesting and exchanging jokes like old friends, completely excluding him.

"To Edo," the inudaiyoukai replied.

"Inuyasha is there, waiting for me," Kagome added.

Kenichirou pondered over this for awhile, then he asked a bit hesitantly: "Would you mind if I escorted you to Edo?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"What about your patrolling?" Sesshoumaru pointedly asked.

"I'll just keep my eyes open as we walk," the daiyoukai grinned in reply, purposefully not taking the hint.

"I'd be honoured to travel with you," Kagome said. Although she had just met this prince of the East, there was a certain openness and cheeriness to him that was heart-warming and very, very rare to find in demons. She couldn't help but to like him.

Sesshoumaru heaved a silent sigh but gave in.

"Alright."

Kenichirou smiled. Then he sat down. Soon after, the miko seated herself beside him. Sesshoumaru followed in suit, but stayed a few feet to their left and leaned back against a trunk of a tree.

"Kenichirou-san, I hope you don't mind me asking but… what kind of a demon are you?"

Idly, Sesshoumaru wondered to himself what this miko's odd fixation to different demon species was.

"I'm a snow leopard," Kenichirou casually replied.

Sesshoumaru already started to regret his decision of permitting Kenichirou to tag along, as the two started to chatter cheerily. The trip back to Edo would be a long one indeed.

-cCc-

**Chie: **Riah asked in a review why I made Sesshoumaru like chocolate, seeing as he is a dog demon, and why didn't he become sick since chocolate isn't good for dogs at all, as we all know. Sesshoumaru merely tasted chocolate. The small bite he took, compared to the size of his true dogginess, wouldn't have been enough to make him sick at all. That scene was actually put there for future reference. –wink-

In this chapter, Kagome made mental remark of SessMom's name, Kimiko, being suitable for her character. I thought to explain it so that you all can get the joke. Kimiko is written in the character of "empress" (kimi) and "child" (ko) which a typical ending element in female names. I chose it since I found it fitting and because it sounded traditional enough, I wanted a name with the –ko suffix.

The characters in Kenichirou's name mean 'strong, healthy', 'one', and 'son'. So I suppose it would make up something like a "strong/healthy firstborn (son)". I picked the name since it was nice and long, had enough traditional air and overall rolled nicely off my tongue.


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

Chapter Seven – Reunion

"And then we walked into the dining hall. Well, as you might have guessed, the moment Kimiko-sama saw our dirty hands, she shot up - I swear I've never since seen her move that fast – and she rushed into the garden and saw all the evidence we had left there."

By now Kagome was doubling over, holding her stomach, and small droplets were glistening in the corners of her eyes. Sesshoumaru stoically walked on, trying to tone off Kenichirou's joyous voice.

"She took one look at that garden and then stormed back into the dining room. She sent us to bed without dinner! Us! The two princes! Though now I'm certain that she would have given us good spanking as well, had not Inu no Taishou been there to stop her."

"I can so picture it in my mind," Kagome managed to gasp in between her giggles.

"Of course," Kenichirou added thoughtfully, pleading innocence, "we had not meant to dig that huge pit into the middle of her bed of prized lilies, we were just playing and it might have got a bit out of hand."

Sesshoumaru set his jaw and tried to nurse his hurt male pride in vain. Why was _his_ friend telling embarrassing stories of their childhood adventures to the half-breed's miko?

Their travelling speed was excruciatingly slow, for Sesshoumaru had refused to casually toss the miko onto his shoulder when Kenichirou was present. It was bad enough for his child-hood friend to experience his dilemma first hand. Sure, it wasn't his fault, neither the miko's, but Sesshoumaru still felt embarrassed. Even if he was his friend, someone with whom he had once, ages ago dug a pit in his mother's flowerbed, among other various events and happenings. A person who would not run his mouth about Sesshoumaru's current plight. It wasn't actually as much being chained to a human that embarrassed Sesshoumaru. It was the chain itself, and the feeling of being put in a leash. The miko herself wasn't as much of an embarrassment, Sesshoumaru admitted to himself. Even if she was hogging _his_ friend. The only embarrassing thing in the miko was that the Matchmaker had proclaimed her as his ideal mate. And Sesshoumaru did not wish to take a mate, even if she were youkai.

But it was worryingly starting to seem that his mother was not going to give him another option this time.

Sesshoumaru's hand balled into a fist in his frustration. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Kenichirou. Even if the tone of his voice remained casual and light as he chattered to the miko, a worrying glint sparked up in the daiyoukai's yellow-green eyes.

"So…" the miko drawled in, her tone full of mirth, "has Sesshoumaru always had an icicle shoved up his ass?"

Kenichirou's eyes widened for a split second. Then he chuckled, unconcerned by the angry snarl from Sesshoumaru's direction. The inudaiyoukai was sulkily walking behind the chattering duo.

"Kagome-san, a sincere piece of an advice to you," Kenichirou started, smiling.

Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"Control your tongue or be rid of the said organ," the Western heir coldly barked to finish his friend's sentence.

"Hmph," Kagome huffed. "As if you could kill me," she casually said, glancing back at Sesshoumaru. "If you did, you'd be stuck dragging a corpse of a miko behind you. Now _that_ would be a disgrace."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. The miko was right, the risk wasn't worth it.

"C'mon, Kenichirou-san! Tell me."

"Sesshoumaru was like any child, really. Sure he was a bit to the serious side, but it didn't take too much persuasion till he took part in the games and plays with enthusiasm and delight." Kenichirou smiled gently for a while, but gradually his face grew more serious. His voice was soft when he spoke the next words.

"It was only after Inu no Taishou's death when he grew more sombre. We didn't meet as often after that anymore, since Kimiko-sama took over Sesshoumaru's education. Inu no Taishou's passing was a great blow to the whole West. It was so abrupt. The death of the Lord itself was disastrous, but it was the manner of his death that left the deepest wounds."

Kagome bit her lip. Oddly enough, she kind of sympathised with Sesshoumaru's mom. It must have been devastating, to know that one's husband had died protecting his mistress and bastard son.

A silence followed that statement. Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru, her eyes shining bright with silent sympathy. Sesshoumaru avoided her gaze by turning his head aside in disgust.

He didn't want any pity, not from Kenichirou, not from the miko.

Kagome studied Sesshoumaru's face. She wanted to say she was sorry, but she could tell by the set of his jaw that he did not wish to hear those words. She heaved a small sigh.

"Do you have any siblings, Kenichirou-san?" She then asked, forcing herself to sound cheerful.

There was a glimmer of understanding in Kenichirou's eyes and he plastered the amused smirk back onto his face.

"I have a younger sister, she's a real pest, one pampered brat. And she's so young, not even six in human years."

"How old are you in human years?" Kagome asked suddenly, tilting her head.

"I guess I'd be around 22, that'd make Sesshoumaru 21 and half. What do you think, Sess?"

The inu daiyoukai grunted. It was not elaborate, but it was a response nonetheless.

"I'm almost seventeen," Kagome offered in her turn.

"Really? I would have thought you to be older."

"Trust me. With Inuyasha around, I do feel older."

They both laughed.

"How is he, this disgrace of the Royal Western Line? I've barely heard anything of him, for reasons you well understand."

"He's one big brat," Kagome snorted. "He's hot-headed and his skull is unbelievably thick. He does not always have the quickest wit. He's rough around the edges and his tongue is cross. But he can be warm and gentle. And he is one of the most loyal persons I've ever met. I mean, he's still in love with Kikyo, the miko of Shikon and his lover from fifty years ago."

"You mean the one that died but was brought back to life?"

Kagome nodded, her throat had suddenly tightened and she did not dare to speak out loud.

Both daiyoukai's curiously leaned slightly closer to the miko, taking in her sweet scent that all of a sudden seemed to be laced with sadness and distress. Kenichirou and Sesshoumaru exchange a glance.

So the miko had feelings for the half-breed. He should have expected as much.

-cCc-

Kenichirou was a splendid person to share a trip with. He was funny and you could actually hold a conversation with him, unlike a certain daiyoukai-acquaintance of Kagome's. Still, despite the fact that she really did enjoy the Eastern Prince's company, a part of her felt a bit awkward in the demon's presence for a few reasons. For one, Sesshoumaru didn't act like he had used to when his childhood friend was around. He had been keeping mostly to himself before too, but now that seemed to be the only thing he was doing. They hadn't yet got to know each other well enough so they could've befriended each other, Sesshoumaru, unlike Kenichirou, was that sort of person with whom it would take time to bond. Still, Kagome couldn't help but feel that she and Sesshoumaru had been a bit closer when Kenichirou had not been around. Now for most of the time the inudaiyoukai seemed to be ignoring her.

There were also three other facts that made Kagome's journey slightly uncomfortable.

Fact one, she was a human, a miko, travelling alone in the company of two greater demons. That was distressing at times, if she for some reason concentrated enough to feel the youki that permeated the air.

Fact two, she was a female, travelling alone in the company of two males.

Fact three, she was chained to one of the two.

The chain's length still remained at four feet, which seriously complicated her life. Bathing was the worst, especially now that there was another guy aboard. Usually she just quickly splashed herself in a stream to get over with it as soon as she could. It was unnerving to know that there were too Princes behind your back while you were standing naked in a shallow stream trying to wash yourself, having to trust that the eyes of the two males would not wander. With her back turned, she had no way of knowing for sure if they did.

The teapot that was, as always, hung over the fire by a tripod, started to whistle, the shrilly sound breaking Kagome's musings. Both the daiyoukai's flinched at the sound.

Kagome took the pot off the fire and carefully poured hot water into three mugs. She prepared the tea in silence and then gracefully offered a mug of tea for both daiyoukai's. Sesshoumaru accepted his with a nod, Kenichirou with a smile and 'Thank you'.

"You're welcome," Kagome replied as she picked up her own mug. None of them spoke as the trio quietly drank their tea. The silence was a comfortable one, though. When each of them had downed the hot drink, Kagome headed for the nearby stream to rinse the mugs. Sesshoumaru followed a few steps behind her.

Kagome crouched down by the stream. A shiver run down her spine as her hands plunged into the running cold water. At the same time she was desperately trying to rack her mind, to come up with something to say for the stretching silence unsettled her.

"Kenichirou-san is your friend, right?" She blurted out the first words that rolled onto her tongue. "You should let it show. Be more polite. He's your friend and the fact that you're humiliatingly chained to a mortal female will not change a thing." She spoke flatly, but her words were slightly stiff.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. He stared at her back and the mass of raven hair that lazily cascaded down that bent back. He felt like he should say something, he felt as if the miko was silently waiting for his response. When a while passed with him giving her none, she straightened up and turned. The expression in her deep sapphire eyes was unreadable as she walked past him without as much as a glance.

For a split second he stared after her, wondering about her peculiar behaviour. Then he tossed the matter aside, uninterested in ravelling the mystery, and fell into a step behind her.

-cCc-

The pale moonlight made the surrounding forest look ghastly, seeming to void the world from colour. But when those lunar beams fell onto the duo sitting side by side leaning against the tree trunk, it made for a breathtaking sight. The two daiyoukai's were bathed in a pool of silvery light, that seemed to make their pale skin and light hair luminously glow, making them appear inhumanly beautiful. Moments like these were a true reminder that the two travelling companions were not human at all.

Kagome would probably have had a whole river of saliva running down from the corner of her lips by now had she but been awake.

The miko's steady breathing was the only sound filling in the silence. Her raven hair was fanning the pillow, her long lashes were grazing her cheeks and her red lips were slightly parted. She had her other hand tucked under the pillow, the other was sprawled, bared, on top of her blanket, the silver chain adorning the wrist, binding her to a demon even in her sleep.

Kenichirou carefully inhaled and then tilted his head.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, I don't really understand what your problem is."

Sesshoumaru did not reply. He did absolutely nothing to indicate he had heard Kenichirou's words.

But that trick would not work on the Eastern prince.

"Even her scent is really pleasant. Can you believe that? She must be the first human I've ever met who _wants_ to be clean and bathes on a daily basis!"

Sesshoumaru still gave no response.

"She is pleasing to the eye as well. Her figure is nice and she looks healthy enough. She has holy powers, so she has a way to defend herself. She appears clever and educated. She has a _spine_, unlike most human females on this era. She even has a charming personality. She is polite, kind and caring. Why are you resisting so much?"

"…"

"Her only fault is that she is a mere mortal human, but you know, I think that's a thing that makes her all the more special."

"Why do you insist on dwelling on this insufferable topic?"

"Oh, finally! I'm so glad you joined in on the conversation!"

"There is only conversation when two or more people are talking. You were having a monologue praising the miko."

Kenichirou shrugged.

"That's because I can't understand what about she is so shameful to you. Your behaviour makes your feelings so clear, if one knows where to look," Kenichirou drawled on, giving

Sesshoumaru gave a sharp glance. "Even Kagome-san has started to suspect it. That while you are in my presence, you're ashamed of her."

Sesshoumaru flinched. The movement was barely discernable, but Kenichirou's yellowish green eyes caught it. The Daiyoukai of the East sighed.

"She really does seem ideal. It is hard to imagine that you'd ever find a demon mate possessing all those qualities: the looks, the personality and the brain. Most of the youkai females I know have the looks and they have the brain, but their personality could do with a vast improvement."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree with his childhood friend, but he would be damned to admit it out loud. Instead he merely huffed.

"Honestly, Sesshoumaru, you could be stuck with someone much, much worse. There is really nothing wrong with Kagome-san. I would not mind being betrothed to her."

"I am _not_ betrothed to the miko. And your opinion of her has been made crystal clear with all that flirting of yours," Sesshoumaru barked coldly.

"Flirting?" Kenichirou's eyebrow arched. "Please, Sesshoumaru. It was more like messing around with each other than actual flirting."

"Hn."

"I like Kagome-san, as a friend," Kenichirou said calmly. "Are you perhaps jealous?"

"I am not jealous."

Kenichirou looked at his friend dubiously, but then concluded that he was indeed telling the truth. It still was too early for such feelings, the Eastern heir concluded. Such things took time – lots and lots of time, knowing Sesshoumaru. Such a bond could not be forced.

Kenichirou frowned thoughtfully. Maybe that was exactly the problem here.

"Don't tell me that the reason you're unwilling to claim the miko is because that is exactly what your mother wants. Is that what bothers you, that your mother chose your mate for you?"

"Actually, it was the Matchmaker who decided upon the miko," Sesshoumaru pointed out, refusing to answer Kenichirou's question.

"Sesshoumaru, you should realise this. As an heir and prince you have absolutely no freedom in these matters. You could not have been foolish enough to think your mother would actually let you choose your mate yourself!"

Sesshoumaru shot a glare at Kenichirou.

"If the choice was mine, I would not take a mate at all. In fact, if the choice truly was mine, then I would not be a prince in the first place."

Kenichirou sighed.

"I really don't understand you, Sesshoumaru," he muttered. "You'd have much more potential than I in becoming a great ruler, yet you shy away from your responsibilities!"

"I do not expect you to understand, Kenichirou!" the inudaiyoukai snapped. Then Sesshoumaru lowered his head and quietly spoke the words while staring at the ground.

"I hate being the heir. It's like being locked up in a cage."

Kenichirou studied silently his friend's resigned posture. Sesshoumaru had changed so much from their childhood days. He was a completely different person.

Idly Kenichirou wondered what Sesshoumaru would be like today if Inu no Taishou would still be alive. Kenichirou had always thought it to be a great shame that the Great dog general had died on that fateful night. The death of her mate had vastly changed the Western Lady, who at that time had been still rather young. Sitting down onto Inu no Taishou's throne had been demanding, and the role of a sole ruler had shaped the young demoness into a different person altogether.

Kimiko-sama, as Kenichirou remembered from his childhood, had been playful and gentle, although temperamental. She had adored her mate and had often been smiling. The Lady who now reigned over the Western lands was a cold and calculative daiyoukai, who never let emotion show through her façade. She was not arrogant; however, she always thought her kingdom first. Maybe that was why she had ended up losing so much of herself, sacrificing her own emotions and feelings for the better of her kingdom.

Kenichirou closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head. He did not really blame Kimiko-sama for the reserved daiyoukai Sesshoumaru had grown up to be. There was no one to blame. Kimiko-sama had only done what she thought had been for the best. Naturally, Sesshoumaru's view was not as objective. Kenichirou knew that Sesshoumaru did not hate his mother. Kenichirou thought that what was behind the bad mother-son relationship was that Kimiko-sama expected Sesshoumaru to follow the example she had set. Sesshoumaru, however, did not want to become like his mother. Demons, and Daiyoukai especially, were always expected to be emotionless and reserved to a certain degree, but there was no one Kenichirou knew who took it to such an extreme than Kimiko-sama. Sesshoumaru had always been silent and serious and somewhat reserved even as a child, but his upbringing had steered him even further into that direction. Now that Sesshoumaru had matured and knew better, he realised too late that he was steadily walking the path to becoming like his mother, and he loathed each step he took forward.

Kimiko-sama had always had very high expectations of Sesshoumaru, and that was really vexing to the Western prince. Kimiko-sama had wanted Sesshoumaru to strive for being perfect. Being perfect was just as impossible for a daiyoukai as it was for a human. The balance of the universe dictated that 'perfect' did not in fact exist. But the reason for Kimiko-sama's way of thinking had probably been the manner of her mate's death. That the Great dog general had died protecting his human mistress had really shamed the ruling house. Kimiko-sama had been forced to keep her head up high despite the scandal. If one was perfect, one could not be shamed.

Kenichirou had fallen so deep into his own pondering that he had even forgotten that Sesshoumaru was sitting right next to him. He startled slightly as the inudaiyoukai unexpectedly broke the silence.

"It is not the miko that bothers me as much as the chain," Sesshoumaru spoke softly into the dark of the night.

Kenichirou turned to look at his friend, surprised, but after a while he understood.

"Being put to a leash then is even worse than being locked up in a cage?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"This chain is a vile creation. There is but one way to get it off."

"What is that then?" Kenichirou asked, curious.

"For the chain to fulfil its purpose, so the Matchmaker told us."

"Purpose?" Kenichirou frowned.

"The chain will vanish, when the miko and I are bound to each other. In mind, soul and heart."

Kenichirou's eyes widened and flew to pin down the metal object that glowed innocently in the moonlight.

"Such demanding conditions! That would mean though that the two of you would have to be mated to each other, don't you think? Unless you know of another way to bind two souls together."

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"If there is another way, I do not know it."

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I did not realise how cruel that chain actually was."

"You could not have known."

The two daiyoukai's fell into silence in the moonlit night, a silence that only was broken by the sleeping woman's soft and steady breathing.

-cCc-

Ah-Un was lazily dozing in the midmorning sun, fully enjoying the leisure. Not that carrying a 9-year old human child was much of a labour to the dragon. The gleeful shouts of the kitsune pup who was playing tag with the fire cat nearby did not bother the drowsy two-headed dragon the slightest.

Neither did the grunts, shouts and clashes of metal against bone trouble the dragon's slumber. It had not been the first time the demon slayer had wanted to spar, but this time she had managed to persuade the monk to be her sparring partner. The hanyou was sitting apart from all of them, up in a tree and was engrossed with his cup of ramen. The scents of the seasoning of the dish wafted out to reach Ah-Un's nostrils. The dragon sniffed once, and rolled over to his other side. Lazily cracking one eye open, the dragon steed sought out the girl he was responsible for protecting now when their master was away. She was crouched near the stream, plucking some plants from the ground and placing them carefully into her basket. Then the girl smiled and excitedly ran over to the old miko to show what she had found. The miko nodded approvingly and motioned the girl to follow. Ah-Un closed his eye again and heaved a sigh. All was well in the world.

But the tiny creature who was sitting just a few feet from the dragon did not agree with him. Jaken held his staff of two heads close to his chest, while he grumpily glared at the scene before him. How did they all dare to act like they would not have a care in the world! Did they not understand the shameful misfortune that had befallen to them? His Sesshoumaru-sama had been away for two whole weeks now! That was two whole weeks too much time spent alone with some human wench! What a disgrace for his lord! And these people! As if they did not care for his Sesshoumaru-sama's poor fate at all! Jaken was not surprised of the half-breed's group's indifference. What could a hanyou and a pair of humans and a fox pup know? But Ah-Un's and Rin's betrayal stung deeply in the toad's miniscule heart.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken sighed under his breath. "Please come back soon so that we can part our way with this disgraceful company."

On the other side of the clearing, Inuyasha's ears twitched. The hanyou turned to glower at Jaken, the ramen long forgotten. Jaken defiantly met his glare.

"Does he think he can intimidate me, that foul half-breed – Ack!"

Jaken's bulgy eyes popped out even further as the red clad half demon was suddenly standing right before the toad, pinning him down with his angry glare.

"Being a 'foul half-breed' beats being a stinking toad anytime," the hanyou spat out.

For a moment Jaken's jaw dropped. Then he returned the glare to the hanyou and brought the staff of two heads in front of him in a pitiful mockery of a battle stance.

"How dare you! Prepare to – URK!"

Jaken dropped to the ground like a rock.

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed, casually waving his hand in the air before he turned his back to the toad, who had a notable bump forming on his green temple.

Ah-Un sighed and rolled over to his other side.

Panting Sango collapsed to the ground and started to stretch her muscles. Miroku wiped his brow and glanced to Inuyasha who was approaching them.

"I hope you didn't hit him too hard. Sesshoumaru-san might not appreciate that."

"Keh! I bet Sesshoumaru only keeps that stinking toad around for a punching bag anyway."

Miroku chuckled. He sat down onto the ground.

"That was a good spar," the monk said politely to Sango.

The taijiya nodded.

"Thank you, houshi-sama."

"No problem at all, my dear Sango. It's better for all of us that you have a proper chance to vent out your pent up frustrations."

"Sitting still does not bode too well with me," the demon slayer agreed.

"I ain't too fond of it either," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I would believe that Sesshoumaru-san and Kagome-sama will be returning soon."

"Hmph," Inuyasha said, unconvinced.

"It's been two weeks, they should be on their way already," Sango estimated.

"Yeah but we don't know for sure," Inuyasha glumly pointed out. "Because even they did not know their destination as they set off. There's no tellin' how far they've had to travel to catch that fox bitch."

"Still, I'd believe with Sesshoumaru-san's speed they should be able to – " the sentence died on Miroku's lips as he looked closely at Inuyasha who had just tensed up in a matter of seconds.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked hesitantly, sharing a concerned glance with the monk.

"What is it?" The monk asked calmly. "Is it them?"

"No," Inuyasha said, his eyes trained to the north of the village. "But we got company alright," he added grumpily.

And not too long after, Sango and Miroku saw the tell-tale whirlwind that tossed the dust of the road around.

Sango groaned. This would not be pretty.

And then he stood there, right before them, grinning wildly, his arms propped on his hips.

"Greetings, dog-stink!"

"Kouga," Inuyasha growled.

Kouga nodded ignored the hanyou and briefly nodded dismissively to the two humans. Then his gaze started to wander around the clearing.

His eyes didn't locate what he sought, and though he sniffed at the air audibly, the familiar scent was almost faded.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned to look at the hanyou.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Not here, obviously," was Inuyasha's sour reply.

"I noticed that," Kouga growled, his cheery mood waning fast.

Just as Kouga growled, ready to launch, Hakkaku and Ginta appeared, panting in exhaustion and collapsing onto the soft grass near the still slumbering dragon. Miroku glanced pityingly at the tired wolf companions of Kouga. Shippo and Kirara stopped their game of tag and wandered to Miroku and Sango to closely watch the unfolding scene. Further away, Kaede stood, quietly following the encounter. Rin was trembling slightly, and was peeking from behind Kaede's back, where she had hidden herself. Jaken was still out of it all.

"If she is not here, where is she then," Kouga demanded to know.

"None of your business," Inuyasha growled.

"Why you - !"

Miroku decided to interfere before things got out of control.

"The truth is that Kagome-sama had some urgent business to deal with," the monk politely cut in. "There was a person she needed to consult. We are not aware of her destination."

Kouga's widened eyes turned from the monk back to Inuyasha.

"You allowed my Kagome to wander off on her own? Are you an idiot?!" he asked incredulously.

"She is not yours," Inuyasha snarled, flexing his claws.

"And she did not go by herself," Sango replied. "She left two weeks ago with a companion who is more than able to protect her from any harm."

"Who did she go with then?"

"She went together with Sesshoumaru!" Shippo piped up.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga blinked. "Your _brother_ Sesshoumaru?" he asked addressing Inuyasha.

"How many Sesshoumaru's do you know," Inuyasha dryly replied.

"So Kagome's been travelling alone with your brother for two _weeks_?" Kouga's breathing was heavy in his suppressed anger. He unsheathed the katana from its scabbard on his hip so fast that his movements were but a blur. As he lounged forward, his blade met the upturned Tessaiga, the metal ringing clear and loud like a bell.

-cCc-

Even though Sesshoumaru still didn't take part in her and Kenichirou's conversation, Kagome could tell that something had changed between the two daiyoukai's. The atmosphere had clearly improved, it was much lighter and more pleasant than the one from before. Another sign was that Sesshoumaru was no more trailing the chattering duo's steps but was rather walking by their side, even if he kept quiet. Kagome concluded that the change was definitely for the better.

The day was really nice, it was warm and the sun was shining. Even the slight teasing wind was warm. Kagome was comfortably clad in one of the yukatas she had received from the Matchmaker.

"You were targeted?" Kenichirou asked, not believing his ears. "By whom?"

"By two youkai I did not recognise," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome had just filled Kenichirou in on the sudden attack Sesshoumaru and Kagome had experienced before Kenichirou had joined in their company.

"I'm even more so glad then, that I decided to travel with you," he said gravely. "Sesshoumaru is of course more than able to fend off all assailants, but it can't be easy for him to fight in your current condition."

Kagome nodded.

"It was harder for him than usual. I restrict his movements a bit, and he could not use any youki-based attacks in fear of alerting my holy powers. He took out one of the attackers though."

"What about the other demon then?"

"Kagome purified him," Sesshoumaru replied indifferently.

"Way to go Kagome-san," Kenichirou grinned. "See, she has even proved her skill in battle," the prince slyly added, addressing Sesshoumaru.

Kagome blushed slightly and shook her head.

"I have no skill in battle," she frankly confessed. "I usually use a bow, and I'm not that great with that weapon either. But other weapons I haven't even tried."

Kenichirou frowned.

"You are untrained then? But that will not do! As Sesshoumaru's betrothed you have to be able to at least defend yourself. And well too, since you're a human. Sesshoumaru, you really ought to train her."

"We're not betrothed," the two replied sourly in unison.

Kenichirou quirked his brow, unconvinced.

"So you two keep telling me. But you need to realise, that you have been chained together by the _Matchmaker_. Also, didn't Kimiko-sama give the Matchmaker and the both of you her approval? Even if you two insist that you have no intention to mate each other, you have to understand how your situation must look like to an outsider."

Kagome bit her lip in a worry and Sesshoumaru frowned.

Kenichirou did have a point there.

Before anyone had time to continue on that topic, Sesshoumaru spoke out.

"We're nearly there," he announced.

Not soon after those words had rolled off his tongue, they heard shouts and the ringing of metal. Sesshoumaru and Kenichirou shared a hard look. Kagome was oblivious to the sounds, for they still were too far for her ears to pick them up. It did not take long, however, when she too noticed that something was going on. The miko stiffened.

"I sense two Shikon shards ahead!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko and set his jaw. Kenichirou looked at Kagome in surprise, before he turned to regard Sesshoumaru.

"She can sense Shikon shards?" he asked.

"That's why I travel with Inuyasha. I can not only sense Shikon shards, but I can see them as well."

"But I thought that the ability to see Shikon shards was almost nonexistent!"

"It is," Kagome admitted. "I only know of one other miko who is capable to seeing the shards as well."

"That means that even as a miko, your skills are extraordinary, Kagome-san," Kenichirou praised smiling. From the corner of his eye he shot a meaningful glance to Sesshoumaru.

The Inu daiyoukai ignored it, for he was concentrated in listening to the sounds from afar that could not be caused by anything else than a battle.

"We better hurry," he barked, and then unceremoniously picked Kagome up, who shrieked in surprise. Sesshoumaru broke into a run. Kenichirou grinned, and lunged after them.


	9. Chapter 8: Return

**Chie:** I find that I rather like being (slightly) evil at times. At times like these. If you thought the 4 feet chain was short…You were wrong. The chain can do so much better than that. –giggles evilly-

Chapter Eight – Return

The forest around them was nothing but blur, the trees surrounding them mere indistinct blobs of greens and browns. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and clung to Sesshoumaru's arm with all of her might. Back when her travelling with Sesshoumaru had begun, it had been terrifying to be lying on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he ran, but that terror was nothing compared to the one Kagome was feeling now. Kagome wished she could be on his shoulder again, that way of travelling had been much less scary and much more comfortable. But since Sesshoumaru obviously was in a hurry, Kagome didn't dare to say anything. She hoped it wouldn't take them too long to reach Inuyasha and the others. Sesshoumaru had scooped her up with his right arm and now held her tight against his side. Kenichirou was grinning as he ran only a step or two behind Sesshoumaru. The sounds of battle from ahead were ringing in his ears like an exhilarating call. He was excited, thrilled by both of the run and of the rush of adrenalin that the sounds of battle were causing. Kenichirou was always ready for a good challenge.

Finally, Sesshoumaru broke out from the forest and gracefully landed onto the soft green grass of the clearing where Inuyasha and Kouga were busy exchanging blows. In a matter of seconds Kenichirou landed right next to them and silently the two daiyoukai observed the hanyou and wolf demon going at each other. Both of the males were too into the fight to notice the two daiyoukai and one miko silently regarding their strife. And then she decided that she had had enough of that.

"SIT!"

The subjugation beads glowed as the miko's shriek brought the half-demon crashing down. Kouga stopped on his tracks and lowered his katana, turning to look at where the shout had come from. The Inutachi's attention was now drawn to the trio as well.

Kouga's eyes widened as he took in the sight. There they stood, the daiyoukais of east and west, side by side, letting some of their youki lazily permeate through the air. And then a dark scowl rose to take over the wolf's features, as he finally saw his Kagome.

_His_ Kagome, who was being carried like a sack by the Western prince.

Kouga growled and took a few steps forward, but stopped again when he heard a groan from behind him, and turned to look how Inuyasha was getting up now that the subjugation spell had faded.

"What the hell, Kagome," Inuyasha grumbled sourly as he lifted his gaze to glare at the silent trio standing near the edge of the forest.

"Why're ya sittin' me the moment you get back?! Jeez!"

"I see why he's a disgrace," Kenichirou leaned closer to Sesshoumaru to whisper the words, his hushed voice still loud enough for Kagome to hear him as well.

"You have no idea," Kagome and Sesshoumaru replied in unison, Sesshoumaru sounding disgusted, Kagome sounding exasperated.

"Sesshoumaru, please let me down. I need to do some yelling, and I might not be taken seriously as long as I'm being held like this," Kagome said flatly.

No expression flickered on Sesshoumaru's face as he loosened his grip. Kagome's feet touched the ground and she straightened herself next to Sesshoumaru.

"Because," she started, loud and clear, making sure that the raised volume of her voice would reach Inuyasha without any trouble, "the moment I get back, I see you going at it with Kouga!"

"But he started," Inuyasha whined.

"Well you wouldn't have had to gone along with it, Inuyasha! I don't _care_ who started, and believe me, if I just could I would've sat Kouga as well."

Kagome whipped to look at Kouga.

"And you! Kouga, I'm very, _very_ disappointed in you! I expected you to be better than to lash out on Inuyasha like that! You better have a good explanation prepared!"

"Mmmh, feisty," Kenichirou muttered under his breath. "I like feisty."

"Silence," Sesshoumaru growled.

Kenichirou grinned.

Kouga blinked a few times. He suppressed his sudden urge to whimper and cower. He had hardly ever seen Kagome like this and frankly, he was a bit scared.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Kouga pleaded. "I came here to see you, and then you weren't here and I heard you had gone alone with Sesshoumaru somewhere and had been away for two weeks, I just…."

Then Kouga's eyes spotted a gleam in the sunlight.

"… What is that?" he asked, tilting his head in his confusion.

Inuyasha's eyes instantly sought out the metal object.

"Oy! Bitch! Why isn't the damn chain gone?!"

The corners of Kenichirou's upper lip curled up in an angry hiss as his glare pinned Inuyasha down.

"I think the hanyou needs to be taught some manners."

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru admitted dryly.

"Kenichirou-san, please, let me handle this." Kagome said, an odd tiredness creeping into her voice.

"But Kagome-san!" Kenichirou objected loudly. "You cannot expect me to stand here idly and see how my friend gets insulted like that!"

"I appreciate your concern, Kenichirou-san," Kagome said sincerely, and set her hand calmingly to briefly rest on the daiyoukai's arm.

That gesture did not go unnoticed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. The movement was so slight that it was hardly discernable, but Kenichirou noticed it from the corner of his eye.

Inuyasha scowled and Kouga let out a loud threatening growl.

"Who the hell is this guy anyway," Inuyasha crudely barked out.

"This," Sesshoumaru coldly drawled in, "is Kenichirou of the East, the heir to the Eastern throne. Try to show him the proper respect. I know that is hard for you since respect seems to be an alien concept to you."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome reproached under her breath.

"Rudeness is the only language he'll understand," Sesshoumaru simply replied.

"I don't care if you're a daiyoukai or not," Kouga's voice spoke out suddenly.

Kagome tore her eyes off of Sesshoumaru to see that the wolf demon was marching towards them, his eyes withholding a furious storm.

Uh-oh.

"How dare you," the wolf snarled under his breath as he stopped a few feet from them. "How the hell dare you to do something like this to my Kagome!"

And then he launched.

A split second later, Kouga's furious gaze snapped to regard the unreadable yellow-green feline eyes.

"Let go," he snarled.

Kenichirou shook his head, and tightened his grip of Kouga's wrist.

"I want you to consider your position right now," the snow leopard said, his voice calm and cold.

"What right do you have to claim this human woman yours? I believe her to be the only one allowed to decide whose woman she wishes to be. Secondly, you have just raised your hand against the only heir to the Western throne. Such an act could lead you to be executed in the court of the West, but an even more likely consequence of this foolish act of yours would be that Sesshoumaru will simple decapitate you himself, right here, right now. And I know what I'm talking about, I've known Sesshoumaru since childhood."

"Kenichirou-san…"

At the sound of Kagome's voice Kenichirou let out a small sigh and let his grip fade.

Kouga snatched his hand away.

"Kouga," Kagome said, her sapphire orbs locking with the wolf's eyes. "Sesshoumaru cannot be blamed for this."

"Well, actually – "

"Shush, Kenichirou-san."

"My apologies, Kagome-san."

"This chain is as binding to the both of us. Neither one of us is enjoying this situation. Why don't we all sit down for awhile? I will explain it all."

Kouga stared into those expressive sapphire orbs for a moment. Then he gave in and nodded.

"Alright, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, and let out a relieved small smile.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru started forward, making his way to where the Inutachi was still standing. Kagome had no option but to follow after him.

-cCc-

It took a while till everyone was seated on the soft grass. Jaken had awoken a while ago and was now squatting behind Sesshoumaru. Kenichirou was seated on Sesshoumaru's left side, Kagome on his right, the chain lying on the green grass between them. Shippo and Kirara had sat next to Kagome and Rin had crawled into her lap. The girl was burrowing into the miko's chest, burying her face into her shoulder. Kagome wondered about the little girl's peculiar behaviour, but wound a comforting arm around the girl. Next to Kirara sat Sango, and Miroku had naturally sat by her side. Inuyasha sat, sulking, next to Miroku. Kouga was sitting opposite to Kagome and Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting behind him. Kaede and Ah-Un were both a little to the side from the semi-circle formed by the combined forces of Inutachi and Sesshoumaru-tachi. Kaede's sharp old eye studied one after another.

"So…" Kagome started, nervously fidgeting the sleeve of her yukata. She bit her lip and glanced at Sesshoumaru hesitantly, as if seeking support. For a moment his amber orbs held her gaze steadily. Then he turned to look at Kouga, though his words were addressed to everyone.

"Some time ago, my mother, the Lady of the West, decided that the time has come, for me to take myself a mate. My duty as an heir to the throne of the West was to produce a new heir to the kingdom. To ensure that the royal line is continued."

"What is that to do with anything," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Oh, believe, this has everything to do with the matter at hand," Kenichirou assured. "Now shut up."

Inuyasha glared at the feline and Kenichirou calmly held his angry glower.

"I informed my mother that I had no intention to take a mate. But my mother was not satisfied by my response and took the matters to her own hands. Thus, my mother hired a Matchmaker, handing her the task of finding a proper mate for this Sesshoumaru, and to ensure that this Sesshoumaru would begin courting the mate candidate."

Miroku's violet eyes widened. He had a foreboding of where this all would lead. This would not be good. This would not be good at all. Sympathetically, he glanced at Kagome.

"The Matchmaker set out for the task," Kagome continued where Sesshoumaru had left off, her voice quivering slightly. "She found Sesshoumaru. And she also found a female whom she thought to be the ideal mate for Sesshoumaru. She found me."

Miroku squeezed his eyes shut. He had been right, this was definitely not good.

Shippo's widened eyes looked up at Kagome in terror.

Sango gasped loudly.

Kouga and Inuyasha were both growling.

Aside to all of them, Kaede was shaking her head.

"To… To ensure the courting to start, the Matchmaker placed this chain, to bind me to Sesshoumaru. So we came here, to consult the miko Kaede. She told us she could not help, so we set out, trailing the scent of the Matchmaker. We found her at the castle of the West."

"We met with her, and with my mother. We stood before the court of the West when my mother told me how I needed to finally settle down and give the West the next in line. We stood there and listened how the Matchmaker told that she had decided to use the chain, that maybe the most extreme of ways would turn my head. And the Matchmaker told us that the Chain chose Kagome. We told her that we did not care to hear all that, we demanded her to take off the chain."

"… And?" Inuyasha huffed impatiently. Though he was angry to the point of being furious, he still couldn't help being engrossed with the story they were telling. Of course, the half-demon did not admit his interest even to himself.

"And she told us that she could not undo what she had done," Kagome said, glancing briefly at the chain around her left wrist. "She told us, that the only way for the chain to be gone was if its purpose was filled."

"A purpose?"

It was the old miko, who had curiously inched closer. When she had held the chain in her hands she had felt it to be carrying really strong and ancient magic within.

Kagome nodded.

"What possible purpose could a chain have," Inuyasha huffed.

"To bind," Sesshoumaru replied flatly.

"But I'd believe you two are already…?" Sango's hesitant voice faded.

"Oh no," Kagome said, her voice betraying an emotion that was rare for her to be holding. Bitterness.

"This chain won't be satisfied with such a superficial way of binding as this is. The purpose of this chain is to bind me to Sesshoumaru – and him to me – in mind, soul and heart."

Kagome's words made Kaede pale. For the object to possibly be _that_ powerful… Why hadn't she noticed?

"Cut the crap, such a thing could not possibly exist," Inuyasha objected loudly.

"It is true," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Kouga was frowning.

"But in order for two souls to join, you'd have to go through the mating ceremony, right?"

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Correct," Kenichirou replied. "And Sesshoumaru's mother has given her consent for the mating."

"She _what_?!"

"As long as the precious heir I'll be giving birth to won't be a hanyou," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"The hell Kagome's going to give birth to _anything_ sired by Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"My Kagome will not be mated to anyone but me," Kouga growled.

"She is not yours," Inuyasha snarled.

"She sure isn't, seeing as how she is betrothed to Sesshoumaru," Kenichirou cut in gleefully.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha and Kouga barked in unison.

"We are _not_ betrothed," Sesshoumaru and Kagome objected.

"Oh come on!" Kenichirou turned to look at the two, getting tired of their counterarguments. "You two were chained to each other by a Matchmaker. You two have your mother's blessing. The Matchmaker declared Kagome to be your ideal chosen mate before the court of the West! You're as good as betrothed."

"A betrothal to be mated cannot be made without the counterparts' consent. Neither Kagome nor this Sesshoumaru has given their consent."

"That's splitting _hairs_, Sesshoumaru, and you know it!"

"I'd say it is a crucial little detail whether Kagome and I have consented or not, seeing as the rules – "

"The rules? What do the rules matter? You are _chained _ to your chosen mate. All you're missing is the ceremony itself."

Sesshoumaru growled about to respond, when Miroku drawled in.

"Forgive me for interrupting your argument," the monk said politely, "but I need to say that I agree with Kenichirou-sama in this matter. Even if the laws would state that the counterparts' consent is required, with your current situation, to an outsider you appear to be betrothed, consent or not."

Sango lowered her eyes, avoiding Kagome's pleading gaze. Inuyasha was silent, but still fuming.

Kouga sighed. Then, he bowed low.

"I shall take back my claim over Kagome. Kagome, I hope you'll be happy with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gawked at Kouga, disbelieving, as the wolf demon straightened.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, we're going."

And then he wasn't there anymore.

"I'll be _miserable_," Kagome yelled in vain after Kouga soon as she had recovered from her stunned state enough to speak. "Haven't you been listening at all? I don't want this. I don't want the chain to bind me to a demon and I definitely don't want to be bound to a daiyoukai with even deeper bonds for the rest of my life! I just want to be rid of the damn chain!"

"But Kagome-san –" Kenichirou started.

"Neither of us has given our consent. We arenot betrothed. We shall never be betrothed and I will not take Kagome as my mate," Sesshoumaru coldly cut in.

And then, all of a sudden, the silvery chain started to glow. The light emitting from the metal drew all eyes to regard the object.

"Oh crap," Kagome blurted out as the metal started to grow warm around her wrist.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to agree with the miko.

Horror-struck, the two watched helplessly as the previously four feet long chain reduced in size. As the glowing subsided, the true terror was relieved.

"Oh come on! This can't be happening," Kagome wailed. "You got to be kidding me," she ranted at the innocent metal. "This isn't even a chain! This is a bloody handcuff!"

And so it was. All that was left of the chain was three slender metal links, each two inches in length.

"What was that," Miroku asked, astounded.

"I believe that was the chain proving its point," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Why you two keep on talkin' 'bout the damn chain as if the bloody thing'd be alive?"

"Because, Inuyasha, it kinda is."

Kaede gasped. Then the old miko spoke up.

"The odd strength I could not name that I sensed in the chain, I thought it to be impossible, but…"

Kagome nodded, locking her gaze with Kaede's.

"It's true. The chain has a level of comprehension."

"So," Miroku said, trying to steer the conversation into a direction that would give answers to the question that were brimming in his mind. "What are we going to do?"

Before anyone else had time to answer, Kenichirou got up.

"What you are going to do, I do not now. I, however, need to get back to patrol my lands. I have escorted Kagome-san and Sesshoumaru back to their friends as I promised."

The snow leopard turned to regard his friends, a smile on his face.

"Kagome-san, I'm very glad to have met you. I hope to see you again." he bowed.

"Ah, me too, I'm honoured to have made friends with you. I think we'll see each other again some day."

Kenichirou nodded.

"Sesshoumaru, take care."

"Tell greetings to your parents when you return to the castle," the inudaiyoukai said.

Kenichirou's smile widened.

"Will do. Good bye, everyone."

With that, the Eastern prince turned around and walked away.

His departure caused the silence to stretch until finally, Inuyasha spoke up.

"I told you before, Miroku. I've waited long enough. There's no telling how many shards Naraku could have snatched in two whole weeks. We need to get on the road and look for the shards, even if that'd mean that I'll have to drag the ass of my half-brother along."

Miroku nodded slowly.

"Then we'll leave tomorrow," Miroku said. When none objected, it was decided.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru spoke out, his eyes pinning down old Kaede.

"I shall leave my group into your care, unless that is of inconvenience to you."

"I don't mind them," the miko replied.

"Kaede-sama has in fact grown fond of young Rin," Miroku told, smiling. "She has been teaching the girl about healing herbs."

Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly.

"Rin will be left behind again?" the girl pouted, burrowing into Kagome's chest.

"The miko shall take a good care of you," Sesshoumaru assured.

"It might get dangerous, Rin," Kagome said quietly to the girl. "We're likely to end up in battles after we leave here, and Sesshoumaru doesn't want you to be hurt."

"Rin won't be hurt now, the wolves are gone."

Kagome turned her puzzled eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"Rin's village was attacked by wolves."

"I got hurt," the little girl whispered, shaking slightly. "But Sesshoumaru-sama healed me."

Kagome's eyes widened in realisation. Sesshoumaru had no healing powers, save for the power of Tenseiga, to bring the dead back to life.

Kagome suddenly saw Sesshoumaru in a new light.

There was a silent wonder in the miko's sapphire orbs, as they regarded the inudaiyoukai's expressionless face.

-cCc-

"I _hate _this," Kagome complained for the umpteenth time. "This is so inconvenient! How am I to do with only one free arm," she whined as she tried to chopstick down her breakfast.

"How are you to do indeed," Sesshoumaru drawled in coldly. He was sitting so close to her that their sides were touching, which also was unnerving Kagome.

"At least you happen to have one free arm in your disposal."

Embarrassed, Kagome mumbled an apology. Ridden with guilt, she pondered how difficult this must be for Sesshoumaru. Since the very beginning, he had had his only arm bound to her, but now it was just ridiculous, not to mention impossible!

It also was very awkward, eating breakfast and travelling together.

Kagome gulped down the rest of the breakfast and then went to pack her bag.

Shippo appeared scared of Sesshoumaru. Sango had nothing to do with the demon lord, which meant that Kagome no longer had girl-talk moments with the taijiya like they used to, for the demon slayer would not be pouring her heart out to her dear friend when the said dear friend was handcuffed to someone Sango considered her enemy. Inuyasha wasn't happy at all, and was often sulking and grumbling; most of the time, though, the hanyou appeared to be ignoring both his older half-brother and Kagome. Kagome felt hurt by the way he was treating her, as if it was all _her_ fault that she was cuffed to his brother. As if she was enjoying the loss of her freedom. Inuyasha was stiff and tense and alarmingly, uncharacteristically quiet.

Miroku was the only one who tried to be friendly and polite to Sesshoumaru, but his attempts were decreasing since the daiyoukai hadn't so far bothered to respond in any way to the monk's bridging attempts.

Sesshoumaru seemed to refuse to interact with anyone, except Kagome. Even if the inudaiyoukai's company oddly seemed to offer some slight comfort, it still was very distressing for her, desperately trying to balance between Sesshoumaru and her friends. Because Kagome was chained to Sesshoumaru, her friends found it awkward to socialise with her, and thus were avoiding her. Inuyasha and Sango especially. Even if she understood their reasons, Kagome couldn't help but to feel a little hurt. Because she was chained to Sesshoumaru, and because her friends acted like they did, Kagome felt obliged to remain on relatively friendly terms on Sesshoumaru. And with her friends keeping their distance as they did, who else was there to talk to, except for the silent demon lord? Besides, Sesshoumaru was the only one able to relate to her situation, after all, the two of them were in the same boat.

Still, she was torn between her friends and Sesshoumaru, and didn't quite know what to do. Kagome heaved a sigh. She didn't even dare to think how it would be like when she'd finally sense a shard and they'd enter a combat. Would her friends be able to battle alongside with Sesshoumaru? Was the inudaiyoukai willing to fight alongside with his despised half-brother and his human followers?

Kagome shrieked in surprise as she was picked up. She turned to give Sesshoumaru a reproachful glare but the inudaiyoukai wasn't affected at all, he merely placed Kagome onto his shoulder. Because of the chain's ridiculously short current length, it was to only travelling option for Kagome. Her friends didn't seem to approve of it. It was one thing to be chained to a demon lord, but travelling on the said demon lord's shoulder was a completely different matter.

Inuyasha took off. The demon slayer and the monk along with the fox kit climbed onto the transformed fire cat's back and set out after their leader. Sesshoumaru made sure his grip of Kagome was secure, and bolted into a light run.

Sesshoumaru did not like to travel with Inuyasha's group. He disliked his half-brother, and didn't much care for the attitudes of the humans. The fox kit was obviously afraid of him. The human woman, the demon slayer, reeked of her suspicious and distrust towards him. He could sense her animosity towards him. He suspected that it was because the taijiya was close to the miko. Maybe the demon slayer blamed him for her friend's distress, perhaps she was thinking he was a threat to the miko. Whatever the reason was, the woman clearly disliked and distrusted him. The monk was the only one who had enough sense to show the appropriate respect and politeness for the Western heir, but since Sesshoumaru didn't care to get close to the human male, the daiyoukai did not even acknowledge his efforts.

Inuyasha was furious most of the time, he could see it in the tension of the hanyou's muscles and in the stiff way the half-breed carried himself. Sesshoumaru could sense how his half brother fumed each time he as much as touched Kagome. Sesshoumaru couldn't begin to understand the stupidity of the disgrace he had the dishonour to call his half brother. It was obvious that the hanyou harboured certain affections towards the miko. If that was so, why did he not show it to the female in question? What was holding the half-breed back? From what Sesshoumaru gathered, the feeling seemed to be mutual, surely he could see how the miko was affected by her friends' recent behaviour, but it was the hanyou's treatment that unsettled her the most.

Maybe it had to do with the undead miko. Sesshoumaru didn't know what had passed between the miko of the Shikon and his half-brother back then, odd fifty years ago, but whatever it had been, it still had an impact on the hanyou. It still affected him.

The chain was greatly irritating him. If he had thought he was put in a leash before, now it was plain impossible trying to bear with the situation. He loathed the position he was in. The miko was the only person he was on friendly terms in the company they currently were in. And even with her, they weren't actual friends. They weren't companions. They were two souls that both were victims to the wicked chain. The chain was what bound their paths together, what forced their destinies and futures to entwine.

And Sesshoumaru was fairly certain that he wasn't the only person present who wanted the chain off. The chain and all it represented; to part his way with the miko, and untangle their mixed fates that the chain had enforced on a knot.


	10. Chapter 9: Conflicts

Chapter Nine – Conflicts

Inuyasha was leading them. He ran ahead. Close on the hanyou's heels followed the firecat who was carrying the monk, the taijiya and the fox kit. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were tailing them all. There was clearly a bit of a distance kept between them and the rest of the group. Kagome was slightly surprised that Sesshoumaru had decided to tail the others when he easily could have been in the front. But then again Sesshoumaru was smart and would well understand how unwelcome he was to this group. Kagome bit her lip. Yes, he knew better than to further aggravate the others by taking the lead. Then Kagome paused and frowned as she spotted an anomaly in her thought chain. He wouldn't care, would he? Would Sesshoumaru care if the others were further aggravated? No. Sesshoumaru always pretty much did as he pleased, and usually, he would take the lead because that was what he wanted. So why was he now tailing the group?

"Sesshoumaru," the miko asked softly, bearing a frown on her face.

The daiyoukai glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes?"

"Why are we tailing them instead of being in front?"

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow gracefully at the silly question.

"Because if this Sesshoumaru were to take a lead, I'm sure the idiot I have the misfortune to call my younger half-brother, would react to such a situation most welcomingly."

Usually, Sesshoumaru's dry humour would have elicited a chuckle from the miko, but now she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She had posed a simple question in all seriousness and in return, he was mocking her.

"I do realise that," she replied coldly.

"Hnnh."

"But you wouldn't care about that, would you? The heir of the Western throne would not give a damn if he were to piss off the disgrace of his half-brother and some of his human companions."

"That is true," Sesshoumaru admitted.

"Then why?" the miko insisted, locking her sapphire gaze onto his amber orbs that were eyeing at her cryptically.

If Sesshoumaru hadn't perfected his self-control, he might have as well laughed right at the miko's face. He just couldn't understand how a young woman so clever could appear so totally clueless at times. Sure, he would not care the slightest how the miko's companions' hate towards him would be fuelled if he were to take the lead. Whom did she think he was staying behind for?

"Because." he replied calmly, slight flicker of amusement glinting in the amber depths of his eyes.

Kagome huffed in her annoyance.

"Fine! Be the ass you are and don't tell me."

Unexpectedly, she heard a low rumble right then, and to her astonishment realised that the demon lord had just let out a chuckle.

Kagome blinked for a few times before she started to poke the demonlord's shoulder with her little finger.

"Well what do you know," she muttered to herself, though knowing that Sesshoumaru could hear her every word, "the lord of icicles can laugh after all."

"Miko…" the daiyoukai said threateningly.

Kagome knew that the warning was not a serious one though. There had been no growl to indicate that he would truly be angered.

"You know, you shouldn't be so stuck up all the time. You should let loose at times."

"Hnnh."

"I mean I know you probably have never let loose. And with the education you've received you've been brainwashed to think showing emotion, any emotion, is out of the question but you know…" Kagome paused for a moment, absentmindedly drumming her fingers on his shoulder. "If demons should appear emotionless, why were they granted with emotions in the first place?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. The miko did have a point. Why had that thought never crossed his mind?

He wasn't sure what he should say in response to the miko's statement, so he decided to go with his regular response.

"Hnnh."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, suit yourself."

They travelled on in silence until finally Inuyasha decided to stop so that they could camp for the night. Setting up the camp went on easily like routine procedures usually did. Kagome set down her backpack and rolled out her sleeping bag. She dug around her bag to find the cooking utensils that she handed over to Sango, who lately had taken over the cooking duty. Miroku had already collected the wood and prepared the fire. Kagome sighed as she plopped down to sit on her sleeping bag, watching the group that had settled into a circle around the campfire. If things were back to normal, she would be in that circle among them.

To be honest, most of the time being chained to Sesshoumaru wasn't so unbearable. They were almost getting along now. She still was resenting the fact that she had been deprived of her freedom, though. But the worst thing about the chain without a doubt was that like a barrier, it separated Kagome from her friends.

And at times it felt unbearable. She felt abandoned and that feeling was like a weight strapped onto her form, it seemed to make her whole body feel heavy. It saddened her, and a selfish part of her wished that she could blame her friends, wished that she could feel hurt and angered for being treated the way she was. But even if she wanted to blame and resent her friends, she could not. Because she understood them. She knew that they felt really uncomfortable in Sesshoumaru's company and did not trust the daiyoukai one bit. That was why they had decided to keep their distance from him. It wasn't their fault that since Kagome was chained to him, they'd need to be distant from her as well.

Though, it was not Sesshoumaru's fault either. The miko glanced at the silent daiyoukai, who was sitting right by her left side, so close that they were almost touching. Then she once again turned to longingly stare at the group circling the bon fire.

She couldn't take it anymore. Biting her lip she dug around her bag once again, and then got up again when she had picked up what she had been looking for.

"What is it," an indifferent voice drawled in. Kagome's small hand balled into a fist.

"I just can't stay here any longer," she whispered.

Silent, he straightened by her side.

The two started to walk away, but didn't get far till Inuyasha leaped to block their way.

"Where d'ya think you're sneakin' off to?"

"We're not sneaking off. I just want to take a bath," Kagome replied calmly, though her tone was a tad bit colder than usual.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his gaze bounced from the one to the other.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I refuse it," the hanyou announced, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You _what_?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Sesshoumaru appeared as indifferent as ever, though he did raise a brow at Inuyasha's apparent stupidity. The hanyou should know better than to cross the miko's path. Her fury unleashed was quite a sight indeed.

But Inuyasha stood his ground.

"I said I'm not letting you go."

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, the corner of her eye very close to start twitching, "I want to go and take a bath. You have no right to _refuse_ me from doing so!"

"I'm not letting you go alone with that bastard to dip naked in a pond somewhere!"

Kagome's hands balled into fists in her anger.

"Well too bad, 'cause we're going anyway! And it's not like Sesshoumaru would _want_ to accompany me when I'm off to bathe, we just can't help the situation!"

"Kehh! If you insist on going, then go. But I ain't letting you go alone with him. I'm coming along."

For several stretching seconds, Kagome just stared at Inuyasha incredulously. Then she exploded.

"SIT SIT SIT _**SIT**_!!!!"

Sesshoumaru smirked rather evilly beside the seething miko as he saw his half-brother crash into the ground. Taking a few steps closer so that he was towering over the crater, Sesshoumaru's amber eyes gleamed.

"You have once again proven your idiocy, half-breed. There is no reason for you to get so worked up over such a trivial matter. As you know, the miko wishes to bathe on a daily basis and unless you forgot, the miko and I travelled alone for two weeks. It has already become as a kind of a routine to us."

Then Sesshoumaru swept away, a stunned Kagome in his wake, leaving behind the semi-unconscious hanyou who was busy muttering curses in his crater.

-cCc-

"I can't believe the nerve of him!" the miko ranted as she angrily stomped along the narrow forest path. "He's impossible! Unbelievable! Coming along?! As if it weren't bad enough that Sesshoumaru is there to witness me bathe!"

"Indeed."

Kagome's rant died quickly and she stopped dead on her track. In her furious state she had completely forgotten that Sesshoumaru had been following her an inch or two away.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled her apology, embarrassed. "I forgot you were here. I didn't mean – "

"It's not like the situation is favourable to either of us," Sesshoumaru cut in calmly.

Kagome nodded, relieved.

Sesshoumaru understood.

They walked together in comfortable silence until they reached a forest clearing, the middle of which laid a very innocent-looking pond. They stopped. Kagome set down the things she had been carrying. Nervously fumbling the hem of her shirt, she stole a glance of Sesshoumaru only to find him quietly studying at her.

"Uhmm…" she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the nervousness that was wafting and taking over her usually calming scent.

"This won't work like before, right," the miko said quietly. "I mean with the chain being as it is…"

She startled, when she heard a loud clanking noise and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened at the sight that met her.

"I guess these is no helping it then, is there," the daiyoukai said in his usual indifferent way as he kicked off his boot to join his swords and armour he had seconds ago let fall to the ground. "I can't just stay on the shore with my back turned."

Kagome nodded mutely. Even if the situation was really awkward, at least it was not painful, like sitting at the edge of the campsite had been.

Sesshoumaru, who now was stripped to nothing but his white hakama took a step forward, leaving Kagome to stare at his exposed back.

"Rest assured, I won't look back."

"Thank you."

Kagome felt a swell of gratefulness as she quickly shed her clothing. Somehow, even if Sesshoumaru was cold and indifferent, Kagome still couldn't help but marvel at how reliable the daiyoukai was. He could be oddly considerate.

"I'm ready," she whispered quietly.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and slowly walked into the pond, Kagome following two steps behind.

Reaching the middle of the small pond, the water was almost up to Kagome's shoulders. Sesshoumaru turned slightly, his side facing the miko. He waited, silent and patient, while the woman started to wash herself. Turning to him, she offered him the soap. The daiyoukai glanced at her, and then slightly shook his head.

"I'm fine, you go ahead and wash yourself."

Kagome nodded, suddenly embarrassed. Here he was, the heir of the West, standing in the middle of a pond, over waist deep in the water, just so that she could bathe.

Turning fully to face the daiyoukai, she suddenly lowered her head.

"I'm sorry for always being a bother."

"You should not bow your head to apologise about things that are not your fault," Sesshoumaru replied quietly but firmly. Even if his voice was as void of emotion as always, somehow his statement managed to lack the usual indifference. "Besides, rather than you being a bother for me, does it not go both ways? Especially lately, my presence has been very bothersome to you."

Kagome's widened eyes rose to meet his amber stare.

"Not really," she hurriedly denied, "it's not your fault that my friends are behaving the way they are, I understand their thinking and I'm not putting the blame – "

"Then why do you think I would put the blame on you?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Kagome blinked in surprise. His words made her confusion grow. Why did she think Sesshoumaru would blame her and see her as nothing but a burden? She did not even know the reason to that herself.

"You should have more confidence in yourself," the daiyoukai murmured as he studied her. The raven hair cascading down to float on the surface of the water, the slender shoulders rising from the water, adorned by small bright droplets. The graceful curve of her neck, her upturned beautiful face, the widened, glimmering sapphire eyes. What made this human woman feel so inferior?

For a while they just stood in the pond, silent, the only sound reaching their ears the gentle splashing of water. Then the miko said that she was ready and Sesshoumaru lead them away from the pond. When he reached the bank he stopped and stood with his back towards the miko, waiting for her to dry herself off. Kagome dressed and then offered the towel to Sesshoumaru.

"Here. You should dry yourself too."

Sesshoumaru took the piece of canvas and nodded in thanks, drying himself. Then he handed the towel back to Kagome.

"Will you be alright with your hakama wet like that? What if you catch a cold?"

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a long stare.

"Oh, right." Kagome blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Of course you wouldn't catch a cold," she muttered.

The daiyoukai did not reply. He pulled on his haori and then put on his armour and picked up his swords.

When they returned to camp, Inuyasha was completely ignoring them. Sango didn't say anything when she came over to Kagome to bring a bowl of the stew she had cooked. Still, there was a very worried look in the taijiya's eyes as she silently regarded her friend.

-cCc-

"It's coming!" the taijiya shrieked from behind her protective mask.

"Watch out, Sango," the monk shouted as the serpent demon launched an attack, spitting out poison to the exact spot Sango had been standing mere seconds ago.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed and grabbed his sword tighter. "Kaze no Kizu!" he bellowed, sending the windscar roaring towards the snake.

The demon took the hit but the attack did not seem to affect it much. It shrieked and flailed then started to glow. The snake seemed to swell, then a second head erupted from its body.

"What?!"

"It can't be!"

The snake's two heads now together launched another poison-attack.

"No, you can't!" Sango said when she saw Miroku's hand automatically move to the beads sealing his wind tunnel. "You can't use the kazaana, Houshi-sama, this demon is poisonous!"

Sesshoumaru sensed well the miko's distress as the woman beside him stood helpless, unable to rush to her friends' aid. She could not draw her bow well. Sesshoumaru could not do much either. He couldn't use toukijin's youki attacks when he was so close to Kagome. He couldn't use his acid whip for using it was just too risky. Even if he could control the whip perfectly, his hand was bound to Kagome's and it would be difficult guiding the attack with the miko's weight tied to his wrist. only left him his claws or sword to fight with, but it would be impossible for the miko to keep up with his speed, and if he would carry her on her back like he had done before in a battle, with the chain more like a handcuff, his movements would be too limited for him to deal much damage. That was why the daiyoukai and miko stood side by side, watching the battle unfold.

"Hiraikotsu!" The demon slayer yelled as she hurled forth her giant boomerang, but the two-headed creature easily flicked it off with its tail. Then the snake's head plunged forward, its open mouth ready to bite defenceless Sango. She stood frozen in horror, watching the poisonous fangs closing in. And then the fangs stopped, when they hit metal with a loud clang.

"Run, Sango!" the monk yelled, using his staff to hold off the snake's head. Sango spun into action, running to where her hiraikotsu had landed.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled as the snake's other head plunged into an attack targeting the monk. Lifting Tessaiga, Inuyasha leaped and brought the sword down, cutting the head off.

Inuyasha landed and turned to look at the bleeding creature.

"Feh, that'll teach 'im!"

However, the snake started to glow once again. Miroku jumped back and gritted his teeth as he saw how two heads grew to replace the one Inuyasha had severed.

Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"I don't think you should cut any more heads," Miroku advised, eyeing worriedly at their enemy. This demon would be tricky to defeat indeed.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango had reached her weapon and now threw it again. Air whistled as the weapon spun fast towards the snake demon. It hit the head in the middle and tore it to pieces. The demon retaliated by a sudden swish of its tail, which sent Sango flying through the air. The taijiya landed roughly and didn't get up.

"Sango!"

It didn't take long though till another head had grown to replace the one the snake had lost to Sango's attack. The four mouths together spat out poison simultaneously.

"Oh shit," Inuyasha cursed.

"Inuyasha! OSUWARI!"

The subjugation spell made the hanyou crash to ground just in time for the poison to barely pass him by from above. Miroku wasn't that lucky though, and the monk fell to his knees and held a hand on his nose in a vain attempt to stop himself from inhaling much of the poison.

The snake's heads all turned to regard the fallen monk and hanyou. It was clearly about to close in.

All of a sudden there was a throbbing sensation. Tenseiga pulsed. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Then, the daiyoukai realised the sword's request.

"Miko, if you wish to help your friends, there is a way."

The woman turned to regard him, her eyes widened.

"Neither of us can fight with our own separate strengths, so let us combine them." Sesshoumaru pulled Tenseiga out and offered it hilt-first to the miko. Kagome locked her eyes with his, then nodded and took the sword.

"With your powers and this Sesshoumaru's speed, we will kill this creature. If you just can hold on." Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. "I need my hand to guide yours, since your movements can't match my speed. Can you hold on, Kagome?"

After a moment of hesitation, Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru let his armour fall to the ground.

"Then get on."

If the situation had not been so serious, Kagome probably would have hesitated much more, and felt very embarrassed. Now wasn't a time for silly things such as modesty, not when the lives of her friends were in danger! Kagome held the tenseiga in her left hand and Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of her left wrist as she hooked her right hand around his neck and then jumped up, locking her legs around the daiyoukai's waist.

"Ready?" his deep voice asked.

"Ready," the miko replied, resting her head against his shoulder. She concentrated and then the power surged from her, flowing into the blade. Sesshoumaru lunged forward.

It was a good thing that he had been carrying Kagome while running before, his speed no longer took the miko by surprise and thus she was able to hold her concentration despite the amazing speed they were moving with. In a matter of seconds Sesshoumaru was in front of the snake demon. Then he jumped and gracefully turned in the air, with his hand guiding Kagome's, which was holding the sword. Two heads were sent flying, then they evaporated in the spot. Two fast surges and the remaining two heads were gone as well. Then he plunged towards the ground, his hand stretched forward. Tenseiga sank deep into the demon's body and it convulsed violently, before the youkai dissolved into dust. Sesshoumaru landed lightly onto the ground and Kagome slid down to stand by his side. She bent down to pick up the single shikon fragment that innocently glimmered on the ground.

"Are you alright?" the miko asked her friends worriedly.

Inuyasha did not reply, the hanyou got up from the ground and just stared at the two with widened eyes.

Kagome hurried to Miroku and kneeled by his side.

"Stay still for a moment, Miroku, I'll try to purify this poison."

"Thank you, Kagome-sama."

"Inuyasha, go to see if Sango's okay."

The hanyou didn't say a word, but did as the miko had bid him to do.

After a moment Miroku found that it was easier for him to breathe, and he raised his gaze to smile at the miko. It was then that he noticed the katana that the miko was still holding.

"Kagome-sama, is that the tenseiga?" the monk asked, surprised. Sesshoumaru-sama had actually entrusted his family heirloom in the hands of a human?

"Yes. Sesshoumaru and I figured this would work. I did this once before, channelled my powers via tenseiga in order to protect myself."

The monk glanced at the daiyoukai, surprised.

"Back then, the tenseiga itself called out to the miko," Sesshoumaru explained as he held out his hand to the woman. Kagome passed him the tenseiga, and the inudaiyoukai sheathed the katana as the miko straightened herself.

Inuyasha soon came over, supporting Sango.

"Did you get the shard," the half-demon asked gruffly.

"Yes, I have it," Kagome replied.

"Good. Let's camp here till Sango comes to."

Kagome nodded and turned around. The chain tugged her arm when she had accidentally moved too far and her gaze flew to the silver bind. Then her eyes travelled further.  
"Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, taking in the sight of his hand. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

The usually pale skin of his palm and fingers was now an angry red, an obvious burn.

"This is nothing." the daiyoukai replied indifferently.

"That's a burn on your hand! When did you get that?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her levelly.

"At that battle earlier."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"You mean I… My powers did this?"

The demon lord nodded.

Kagome bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to – "

"It was inevitable," the demon cut in. "I do not need your apologies."

Kagome started to search her bag. She found what she had been looking for and pulled the object out. It was a small container of salve.  
"I don't need your medicine, miko," the daiyoukai objected as Kagome took the lid off. "It will heal on its own."

"I know that the regeneration abilities of demons are something to behold. But still, let me do this. I was the one to hurt you after all."

Sesshoumaru studied the miko for a moment, then he slowly nodded.

"Very well then."

Kagome flashed him a smile.

-cCc-

The miko fidgeted, tightening her grip of the strap of her backpack. The daiyoukai could smell the scent of her anxiety in the air. He turned slightly to regard the miko.

"What is wrong," he asked, for he could not detect any visible source for her restlessness.

"Nothing. It's just… There's something I need to talk to Inuyasha about, and I'm fairly certain that he won't be taking it too well."

"Honestly, miko, you should have got used to such by now."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru in surprise. Was that a joke? Could he be trying to cheer her up? Kagome sighed and flashed a small smile.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." she said quietly. "Now let's get this over and done with."

Sesshoumaru followed the miko as she walked to where the hanyou was sitting, leaning against the trunk of a tree. The half-demon raised his gaze as the woman stopped to stand before him.

"Inuyasha."

"What is it, woman?"

Kagome stood silent for a while, the calm before the inevitable storm.

"Uhm… You see, I have an exam week next week and I thought…"

"What?!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "You can't be seriously thinkin' of going _there_ like that, with _him_!"

Sesshoumaru's interest perked up at that, even though his expression didn't change one bit. Where was the miko going? Where would _they_ be going? And why did it upset Inuyasha that much?

"I have to attend the exams, Inuyasha, I don't really have much of a choice."

"How stupid. Exams, whatever."

"It's not 'whatever'," Kagome argued, feeling both angry and hurt by Inuyasha's words. "The exams are important to me."

"We already had to wait for you for two weeks when you were off with Sesshoumaru! We've had enough delays! There's only been one shard in three weeks! There's no way I can let you go!"

"_Let me_," Kagome echoed, her eyes narrowing. "I'm going, that's not negotiable. I'd rather leave with your permission, but I'll be going regardless."

"Keh! You selfish bitch!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Selfish?" Kagome's voice pitched. "_You_ dare to call _me_ selfish? You never care for my exams, even though they're important to me!"

"Your stupid exams are wasting our time!"

"You only ever care about the Shikon shards and defeating Naraku! You only need me to see the shards for you. When have you ever considered my feelings?"

"Shut up! You can't show up to those exams of yours in any case, not with that chain."

"This chain will not stop me and neither will you!"

"You're honestly dragging him along with you?"

"Why is it so hard for you to realise, Inuyasha? I have no other choice! I hate the way you keep acting like it's my own fault that I got chained to your brother. This all happened against my will, understand?! Still, you seem to think I'm enjoying this! Do you really believe that I'm alright like this? Do you really think I _want_ to be chained to Sesshoumaru, possibly for the rest of my life?"

"Well you haven't seemed all that upset about it either!" the hanyou bellowed back.

"I AM UPSET!" the miko shrieked.

"Oy, this looks like it's worse than usual," Shippo whispered to Miroku's ear.

"It certainly looks bad, but we must have faith in Inuyasha and Kagome-sama," Miroku replied, patting the kitsune pup who was squatting on his shoulder.

"I'm upset that I'm chained to your brother. It upsets me that his mother is expecting me to _marry_ him. And maybe most of all I'm upset that you have been treating me like crap because of this all!"

"And I'm upset that we have only got one Shikon shard lately. I'm upset that you're always running off on your own! What about the Shikon shards? What about Naraku?"

"See! I told you those are the only things you ever care about! Screw Naraku! And if you want those Shikon shards so bad, then go ask Kikyo to help you find them, 'cause I'm going!"

Kagome turned around and Sesshoumaru was surprised to see her eyes. Never had he seen those usually calm sapphire orbs so ablaze with fury.

The miko stormed off and Sesshoumaru followed in suit.

Inuyasha swore heavily and also left the clearing far behind when he took off in his anger.

Miroku heaved a heavy sigh.

"Ne, Miroku," Shippo asked, his voice quivering slightly, "do you think Kagome will be coming back?"

Miroku exchanged a long worried glance with Sango. The demon slayer was obviously very upset about her friend's outburst.

"I honestly don't know, Shippo," the monk replied quietly.

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru was slightly concerned. The miko had not spoken a single word since they had left the Inu-tachi behind, other than to inform him that they needed to travel back to Edo. Now they were almost there, Sesshoumaru could already see the village far below.

"We're here," he informed, and commanded his cloud of youki to start to descent.

"Good," the miko said quietly. Her voice still sounded kind of strained.

They steadily drew closer to the ground and finally the cloud dissolved as Sesshoumaru set his boot on the grass.

"This Sesshoumaru would appreciate if you told what we came here for," the daiyoukai said, turning to regard the miko.

"I have exams; therefore I need to go home. This way."

The miko started to walk, but she did not head towards the village, but the forest behind it. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"You're probably noticed that I don't seem to be a normal person," Kagome said quietly as she walked. "My clothes, some things that I carry with me, they must all seem very strange to you. In fact, you voiced your suspicions when we were trailing Aiko-san, didn't you? Well, there's a reason to that all, and it's time to reveal the truth to you. You might not believe what I'm going to tell you, but that does not matter for you shall soon experience it yourself."

They entered the forest, and Kagome kept walking on.

"You see, I wasn't born here. Well, in fact I was born in this very land, in this very region. But I was not born on this era. I don't belong here."  
"What do you mean by that?"

"My home lies five hundred years to the future from here."

"The future?"

The miko nodded.

"That's it."

She stopped and turned to look at the daiyoukai, who was studying her closely. The only emotions her scent carried were confidence, and hurt from her previous fight with Inuyasha. There was absolutely nothing to indicate that she would be lying.

"The Bone Eater's well. People living in this area, in Edo, used to throw bones of perished youkai into this well, because there they would disappear."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze from the miko to the old wooden well that innocently lay in the middle of the clearing at the edge of which the two companions were standing.

"Where do you think the bones disappear to?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"There's a portal."

"That's right. The only ones so far able to travel through it have been myself and Inuyasha, though. Two years ago I was pulled into this well and I ended up here. The Shikon no tama was discovered, it had been lodging in my body. Once out, in the course of various events my arrow accidentally shattered the jewel. That's why I've been travelling with Inuyasha ever since. Still… I have to try and take care of my education as well, that's why I return home when it's exam time."

Slowly, the miko started to walk towards the well, and Sesshoumaru followed one step behind. Reaching the ancient well, Kagome stopped and sighed, and the daiyoukai's eyes once again moved to regard her. Her apologetic blue eyes met his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I have to drag you along with me."

"I understand."

"It will be very different from here, where I'm from," the miko warned. "And to be safe, I think we had better to be touching, as I said, the well hasn't allowed no one through but Inuyasha and me."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and then grabbed the miko, pressing her safely against his side as he stepped up to stand on the lip of the well. Staring into the opening darkness before him, he jumped.

-cCc-

**Chie:** School. I have a 5 page research paper to write, one summary of an academic article (only one page!), one 5 page long study journal, one 6 page paper and, finally, one 6 page comparative academic article analysis to write. And all of these need to be done in the next few weeks. -sigh-


	11. Chapter 10: Future

**Chie: **Chain was nominated in the category of _Best Romance_ in the Dokuga Awards, Quarter 3 2009! Thank you for the nomination! It's an honour. :3

Chapter ten – Future

It seemed as if they were standing still in a darkness that kept spinning, twisting and turning around them. Kagome suddenly felt every muscle in her body grow weak and she had to fight to remain standing.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru growled threateningly, "what is this abyss?"

There was a formidable power dancing around them, vast and limitless, threatening enough to make the hairs on Sesshoumaru's neck stand.

"I – I don't know," the miko stammered, trying in vain to keep the panic at bay. "This has never happened to me before!"

"We need to break out, as soon as possible. Concentrate on your home, miko. Follow after me."

And then Sesshoumaru let his youki flow free. His eyes bled red and his graceful features became to distort. The power of his demonic aura was so oppressive that Kagome felt like she was suffocating. Her eyes bulged in their sockets as she gagged in front of his sheer power. Did he possess this much strength? Surely his aura had always been impressive, but witnessing his raw power was unimaginable! Kagome couldn't help herself. In her oxygen-deprived state she panicked, letting go of her restraints. The cool flow of her holy powers immediately rushed forth in her veins, her reiki flaring up to rise to meet the intensity of Sesshoumaru's youki. Suddenly it felt like an electric shock would've passed both ways through the chain making both Sesshoumaru and Kagome flinch. Then it felt like the silvery chain would have started to collect their powers, mixing them, amplifying them, forming a circle of their intertwined youki and reiki around them. Kagome watched at it in wonder, when all of a sudden, she felt an uncomfortable sensation. The mixed power entered her body, burning her and then she felt just as if someone had just violently jerked her and she lost her balance and was falling…

.

.

.

… Kagome landed roughly on the ground. There was a cloud of dust that made her cough and she had to spit sand out of her mouth. For some reason, she felt really weary. By her side, Sesshoumaru let out a groan and then fell onto his all fours, gagging pitifully.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright," the miko asked, surprised to hear how hoarse her voice sounded. Concerned, the miko tried to see if the daiyoukai was hurt anywhere, but she could not find any visible injuries. Then, her eyes suddenly widened as she realised that the demon lord indeed was on _all_ fours.

"Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed in wonder. "Your arm!"

The inudaiyoukai marvelled at his newly grown left arm silently, before a convulsion ripped through his body and he gagged again.

"Sesshoumaru, what is it?" the miko asked, her voice pitched for she was starting to feel afraid. She had never seen anything affect Sesshoumaru like that!

"All these scents," the daiyoukai managed to groan, raising his hand to pinch his nose in distaste.

After a moment or two it finally became easier for him to breathe, and for the first time Sesshoumaru took a look at their surroundings. He found himself on the bottom of an old well. However, unlike the well they had jumped into, this one appeared to be indoors.

"Can you stand?" the miko hesitantly asked.

Sesshoumaru did not reply but he got up. He grabbed the miko's wrist and jumped up, landing on the dusty old wooden planks.

"Is this it, miko?"

"Yes, we're here."

"Hnnh."

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru, what was that back there?"

"Some sort of battle of the magics. I think that the well's portal did not want to allow us through. The portal's magic clashed with the one of the chain." Sesshoumaru glanced at the silver instrument that was curled on the dusty wooden floor, once again returned to its original length of 20 feet.

"But we got through, right? Somehow I felt like the chain took onto our powers and told them to grow, then somehow combined them."

"So it seemed."

"Are you alright now? Do the scents still bother you?" the miko asked worriedly.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her and shrugged.

"I will manage."

"I'm sorry, your senses are so sharp and there's quite a lot of pollution in a city the size of Tokyo… I'm afraid those scents might take some getting used to." Kagome bit her lip. Inuyasha had not really complained about the scents that were part of the everyday life in the future, but then again, Sesshoumaru's senses were far superior to the hanyou's.

"I've already started to adjust a bit, so there is no need for your worry."

Kagome nodded. Then she looked at the demon lord, realising something.

"Umm, Sesshoumaru? If you don't mind, it might be better for you to take off your armour and swords and leave them here. I don't think you will need them. Your pelt, too, it'll be easier to move around without it," the miko suggested.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. He flexed his new limb for a few times before he complied, starting to remove his gear. After all, the miko was the one who lived in this time and knew how things were.

"Now, before we leave this well house I need you to promise me you won't be killing anyone."

"Do not take me for a fool, miko."

"I am aware that you probably most of the time won't walk around slaughtering people just for fun, but I'm afraid no one here will offer you the honour that your station requires."

"That might as well be expected, you mortals are always so foolish."

"Thank you," Kagome said crossly. "So you won't be killing anyone?"

"You have my word on that."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," the miko said, this time, sincerely. "Now let's get this over and done with."

She walked out of the door of the well-house, Sesshoumaru following her.

"The world has changed vastly," she told him as they advanced towards the house. "The technology has developed in huge leaps, so there will be a lot of peculiar objects and devices and improvements. Also, the population is far greater, and so far I haven't encountered a single demon on this era."

Sesshoumaru digested the information. He was concerned that he might not adapt well to this environment, to this time.

"How long do these 'exams' of yours take?"

"One week," Kagome said. "But they'll start next week. I need this week to catch up with my studies."

The daiyoukai nodded.

"Understandable."

"So please, try to bear these two weeks, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome stopped, finally having reached the front door of her house.

"Oh. And my grandfather is silly and old. He's prejudiced about demons, though he seems well accustomed to Inuyasha now. He might at first try to stick an ofuda on you, but rest assured, he has no holy power in him, so it'll be just a piece of paper. Please just ignore him or whatever."

The daiyoukai's eyes flashed, amused.

"Understood."

Kagome heaved a sigh, then opened the door and stepped in.

"Mama, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Kagome," a female voice replied from the direction of the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru took in his surroundings, noting that many of the objects seemed to be usual in this time but the likes of which he had never seen. Here in the house the unfamiliar scents were not as bad either, since the scents of the house itself and its residents prevailed. And that scent wasn't half that bad.

"Are you here for the exams – Oh my!"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the middle-aged woman perched in the doorway. It was evident that this female was Kagome's mother.

"Uhm, mama, here is Sesshoumaru, he's Inuyasha's older brother. He's kinda stuck with me for the time being."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru-san," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him.

"Likewise," the daiyoukai replied politely, bowing his head ever so slightly.

"Inuyasha did mention about his brother keeping you company when he came to fetch some supplies few weeks ago. Thank you, Sesshoumaru-san, for looking after my daughter."

"I only did what I was obliged to do. Besides, this incident was more of my fault than your daughter's."

"Which incident would that be?" asked the woman, confused. Obviously, she had not yet noticed the chain.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru shared a look and the miko sighed, turning to look at her mother.

"Mama, I think you had better sit down for this."

A while later all three were sitting in the living room, three cups of tea that Kagome's mother had prepared on the coffee table in front of them.

"… And that's how we ended up like this," Kagome finished her explanation.

"Oh dear, it must have been very hard on you both. What a selfish mother you have!"

"It may appear so," Sesshoumaru admitted, "but in truth she is not thinking about herself at all but of the lands she has an obligation to rule."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru in surprise. As usual, his face didn't really betray much emotion, but somehow she felt he was a bit sad about how things had turned out to be. Maybe he wished his father had not died, so that his mother would never have had to ascend onto the throne.

"I think you could use some Western clothes, Sesshoumaru-san," Mrs. Higurashi suggested, after having taken a good look at the daiyoukai. "Hardly anyone dresses traditionally like that on an everyday basis. And those who do so are mainly elderly people or then their occupation requires them to wear traditional garbs."

"Mama's right, we should go get you some new clothes. You don't want to stand out too much, do you?"

Sesshoumaru considered the proposal. Would he wish to be gawked at by every ningen passing by? No, that would be unpleasant. It would be better to try to fit in, at least appearance-wise.

The daiyoukai nodded.

"Then, I'll go change and get my handbag, so we can head out and hit some shops."

"You buy your clothes from shops?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising his brow.

"Uh, yeah. It's called mass production. Hardly anyone uses the services of tailors these days."

"I see."

He followed the miko upstairs but did not step into her room. She shut the door, the solid wood easily sliding through the evasive chain. After a while the miko emerged, wearing a pale blue knitted sweater and a grey pleated skirt that ended a little above her knees. She was clutching a brown handbag.

"Alright, I'm ready so…" she paused, taking a good look at the daiyoukai.

The demon under scrutiny raised a questioning brow.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru, your appearance is rather striking, is there anything you could do to… You know. The claws and those markings and your ears… Can you make yourself look more human?"

The inudaiyoukai merely shrugged. The request was valid and understandable. He concentrated his youki and soon after the markings on his face disappeared and his ears had become rounded and his claws had turned to dull human nails.

"That'll do. Thank you. Now, let's go get you some clothes that'll help you fit in."

The miko chattered it away as they walked down the stairs.

"There will be a lot of weird things, but I'll try to explain them to you as we go, alright? And remember that you're not to kill anyone, no matter how rude jerks they are. We need to take a train. It's a means of transportation, kind of like a huge metal carriage. They are usually rather crowded, so I'm sure it'll be really uncomfortable for you but please try to bear with it."

She paused as they reached the entrance hall. There was something she had not yet thought about.

She turned to look at the chain.

"I don't know if you can actually hear me, but if you can, then know that I have not asked anything of you until now, but now I need you to do a favour for me. So I'm begging you, please, if you possess a neat trick by which no one will be able to see you, that would be awesome."

The chain glimmered and grew warm. Then it disappeared from sight.

"Wow," Kagome blurted out, "it actually worked."

Sesshoumaru's face did not reveal his surprise. So the chain actually could abide to their wills, it their will did not contradict with the will of its own. That was interesting.

"Thank you," Kagome told the now invisible chain. "Mama, we're going now!"

"Have a safe trip!"

Kagome opened the door and stepped onto the porch.

"Kagome-chan! Look out, there's a demon behind you!" an old man shouted, raising an ofuda he was holding his and shaking it to Sesshoumaru's direction.

"You vile creature be gone!"

Kagome shook her head lightly and turned to look at the unimpressed demon lord who was eyeing at the human priest with a look in his eyes bordering on amusement.

"That would be my grandfather whom I warned you about," Kagome told quietly the daiyoukai, before raising her voice so that her grandfather could hear her. "Jii-chan, it's alright. He's with me. This is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother. Mom will explain why he came over, we need to go to shop some clothing now. I'm off."

"Kagome!" the old priest yelled after his granddaughter but she walked on, followed by the calm and gracious demon lord.

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru found the train extremely irritating. It made a loud noise and it was truly full-packed with humans. Still, the daiyoukai could understand that it was a fast and convenient method of transportation for the slow humans. He followed the miko as they finally exited the train. He could hear the whispers around him, tried to ignore the way people's heads kept turning. A bunch of school girls passed by, staring at Sesshoumaru wide-eyed and chattering to themselves loud enough for even Kagome to hear.

"Hey do you see that guy?"

"Uwaah, gorgeous!"

"Such a dreamy cosplay, he's good!"

The miko suddenly stopped and turned to face the daiyoukai.

"This will sound really weird now but… Can I hold your hand?"

The demon lord looked at his guide, puzzled.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because this is my fault and I feel bad for you. Being gawked by all these idiots… I just thought I wanted to do something to… Uhm, forget about it, it's stupid anyway." the miko's voice died and embarrassed, she avoided his eyes.

"If you wish to do so, then this Sesshoumaru does not mind."

Her widened sapphire eyes flew to meet his gaze. Then she flashed a small smile.

"Thank you."

A little shyly, she brought her small hand to rest against his, then intertwining her fingers with his.

She looked at him, cheerfully.

"This way you won't be the only one they're staring at. Let's go."

Sesshoumaru allowed the miko to pull him forward, amused at her antics. A curious creature she was, this female. He had not really minded the attention of strangers. He was used to being the centre of attention; after all, he was the heir of the Western lands. While he found it very irritating, he hardly was as upset about the matter as the miko appeared to be.

They entered a shop and Kagome stopped, looking around hesitantly.

"Would you like to browse yourself, Sesshoumaru?"

"You may pick if you wish. This is your time, whereas this Sesshoumaru is merely a visitor."

"Alright. Hmm, then how about some jeans and… I'll go look around."

A moment later the miko returned, carrying a pile of clothes.

"Here, try these on and see if they fit. See that curtain there? You can change behind it."

Sesshoumaru nodded and took the clothes. Kagome followed him and waited outside the changing room.

"Show me when you've changed," she told him from the other side of the curtain. After a few minutes, the curtain was pulled aside and Sesshoumaru stepped forward. Kagome stared at him, her jaw threatening to drop.

'Well _damn_,' she thought to herself drinking in the sight of the demon lord. She had decided to keep it simple, so she had selected a normal, form-fitting black long-sleeved shirt and to go with that she had picked a pair of faded jeans. The effect was mind-blowing. Even if Sesshoumaru was a gorgeous sight in his traditional clothes, seeing him now dressed in Western style, with clothes that really fit in all the right places, it was just simply…

"Wow," she blurted out.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at her comment. Although the miko looked rather comical with her eyes wide and mouth hanging agape, her staring was beginning to irk him.

"Is this acceptable?"

"There's no way for that to be acceptable," the miko breathed out. "That's a lot, _lot_ better."

"Hnnn."

"Excuse me," Kagome called to the clerk.

"Yes ma'am?" the young man responded immediately, rushing over to them.

"We'll take these. Is it alright for him to leave them on?"

"Certainly. Is there anything else you need?"

"Hmmh.." Kagome's gaze washed over Sesshoumaru. Then she noted his bare feet. "Some socks. And shoes." The miko blushed all of a sudden. "And underwear… Uhmmm… Sesshoumaru, why don't you go with him, he'll show you some from which you can choose what you want. I'll take care of your old clothes while you're at it."

"Shoes, socks, underwear," the clerk repeated, bowing his head slightly to Kagome. "This way, Sir, if you please."

Sesshoumaru simply nodded and followed the shop assistant. Kagome's gaze followed him for a while, then she turned around and walked into the dressing room, picking up Sesshoumaru's haori and began to fold the silken garment. After folding his hakamas as well and picking up his boots, she followed after him, before the chain would start pulling her wrist.

-cCc-

A while later the two exited the shop, now carrying a paper back where Kagome had placed Sesshoumaru's carefully folded old clothes.

"I'm thirsty! Let's stop by in that café," she suggested, pointing at a small coffee house.

"If you insist," the daiyoukai replied.

"I do," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. He let out a small warning growl, which she ignored. He wasn't too surprised about that.

The bell rang as they stepped in. Kagome ordered herself a glass of water and some hot chocolate with whipped cream. They sat down at a window table, Sesshoumaru having refused the miko's offer to buy him a drink. Kagome stirred her hot chocolate with the long spoon, thoughtfully staring at the demon lord sitting across from her.

"Miko, what is it," he asked when her attention was starting to bother him.

"You should wear it up," the miko blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair. May I?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

Kagome pulled free a hair band she usually wore around her wrist and walked around the table. After a while she had drawn his long silver tresses onto a high tail, similar in fashion to the one of Kouga.

"There," she said, stepping back to admire her work, "I think that suits your new look better."

Sesshoumaru did not reply, appearing bored.

Behind the window of the coffee shop, three high school girls stopped to stare for the sight in front of them. The bell at the door rang as the girls entered the shop.

"Kagome-chaaan!"

'Oh crap,' the miko swore in her mind as she quickly turned around to see Yuka, Eri and Ayumi closing in. It would be too late to run away.

"Hi guys," she greeted which much more cheer than she actually felt.

"Are you all better now?" Ayumi asked, studying Kagome. "I was getting worried 'cause the exams are next week and when I called your house a while back your grandfather told me you had a freaky exotic fever and there were these angry red boils all over your – "

"I'm fit as a fiddle," Kagome hurriedly cut in. She really, _really_ did not even want to know what kind of a disease jii-chan had come up with this time. "See? I wouldn't come shopping if I wasn't in high spirits!"

Sesshoumaru by her side raised an eyebrow at their exchange. He had never even seen the miko sick.

"Who is this, Kagome?" asked Eri curiously, staring openly at Sesshoumaru, who was looking more and more bored as the seconds ticked by.

"This? Ah, this is… Uhm…"

"Sesshoumaru," the daiyoukai indifferently cut in.

"Sesshoumaru-kun," Yuka said, bowing her head, "nice to meet you. May we join you?"

"S-Sure," Kagome said while mentally cursing her poor fate. Why had they run into her friends this early? Well, at least now Sesshoumaru appeared modern – even if his pale skin, silver hair and amber eyes attracted a lot of attention.

"How do you know Sesshoumaru-kun, Kagome-chan?"

"Uhm… Sesshoumaru is visiting me at the moment."

"Oh, you're calling him by his first name like that? You must be close!" *

"Uhm, you see, Sesshoumaru is my… cousin. Yeah. He's visiting my family and only came to Tokyo today."

"Ehh? Welcome to Tokyo then, Sesshoumaru-kun," Ayumi said, smiling.

"Your hair is so pretty!" Eri said, watching at the daiyoukai all starry-eyed. "Is it natural?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, wondering at the silliness of her question.

"Wow! Such a light hair colour and it's natural? I'm envious…"

"Ah, you see, Sesshoumaru's half! That's why his hair is so light," Kagome quickly lied.

Sesshoumaru briefly shot a glare at the miko, his eyes narrowing dangerously when he heard the woman call him 'half'.

'I will explain you later,' the miko mouthed before she took a long sip of her hot chocolate. Sesshoumaru decided to let it drop.

"Oh, a half?! That's awesome." Eri smiled at the daiyoukai. "I like your contacts, by the way, the colour's very vivid."

The demon lord nodded to accept the compliment, even if he had no idea what the woman was talking about.

Kagome gulped down her hot chocolate fast and set the empty mug down with a clank.

"Erm, Sesshoumaru and I need to go now, " Kagome mumbled, desperate to get out of there. Somehow she had a feeling that going to school would be hell. "Mama had probably already made dinner."

"Oh, that's a pity," Yuka pouted.

"It's been such a while since you last were well enough to come to school," Ayumi continued.

"We've missed you, you know," Eri said.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I'm coming to school tomorrow, so we'll get to see each other a lot."

"That's great, Kagome-chan!"

"Is Sesshoumaru-kun coming as well?" Eri asked.

"Uh, yeah, he'll come too."

"Great," Eri breathed out. "Then, we'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

"Bye bye," the miko waved and left the café with Sesshoumaru.

As soon as they were again out in the open air, Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Damn, I didn't want to see them so soon," Kagome grumbled. "I wasn't prepared and panicked, telling you were my cousin? How lame a lie is that?!"

"You also told them that this Sesshoumaru was a 'half'," the daiyoukai coldly reminded.

"Oh, that. It's not an insult or anything. Actually most of the kids my age think that being half is awesome. But I guess you assumed I was calling you a half-blood, huh?"

"I am not a mere hanyou, as you very well know."

"Well half means you're a different kind of a half-blood. It means that you're half-Japanese. That one of your parents is a foreigner."

"Hnnh."

"So rest assured. This Kagome very well knows that your greatness is nothing short of a noble daiyoukai." she mocked.

"And you would do well to remember just that, mortal," the daiyoukai replied indifferently.

Kagome glared at him indignantly but noticed the way his eyes were glinting.

"You're kidding! You're actually kidding me!"

"You did jest this Sesshoumaru first."

"Hnnnnnh," Kagome replied pointedly, earning a light growl from the demon lord. Then the miko smirked.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. I bet mama has dinner waiting!"

-cCc-

The old man kept glaring him distrustfully from across the table. Sesshoumaru simply ignored him and gracefully swept more rice to his mouth with his chopsticks. Souta was staring at the demon lord in wonder, his mouth slightly agape and the long since forgotten chopsticks hovering still in front of his mouth. Kagome squirmed on her seat next to the daiyoukai, poking the food around her plate. She had been surprised that Sesshoumaru had joined them for the dinner, but then realised that Sesshoumaru was too well-mannered and polite to refuse the food his host was offering him and thus had no choice but to sit down and eat with these humans. The reactions of her family upset Kagome somewhat, even if the inudaiyoukai appeared to be unconcerned.

Mrs. Higurashi, the only one at the table besides Sesshoumaru who was eating, heaved a sigh and lowered her chopsticks.

"Father, please stop glaring at our _guest_," she said calmly but firmly. The old man looked at his daughter and then huffed and began to eat.

"Souta, you're being impolite. Eat."

The boy flinched and lowered his head embarrassed and started to shove rice to his mouth.

"Kagome, you too. Don't play with your food."

"I'm sorry, mama," the young woman apologised and started to eat.

Sesshoumaru's expression did not change, but he mused to himself that it was no wonder the miko appeared so considerate of others, with a mother like that. She must have been brought up well. Sesshoumaru decided that Kagome's mother was an honourable woman, keeping her household under control while sill remaining warm-hearted. Her children were well-behaved – although the miko had a tendency to let her temper get the best of her – and she had done well with their upbringing, especially so when he saw no man in the house other than the old grandfather. Sesshoumaru smiled wryly as he thought about his own mother, and how well she had succeeded in raising her son.

"Those are nice clothes, Sesshoumaru-san, they suit you well. You did a good job at choosing them," mrs. Higurashi complimented. Her try at a friendly conversation with him was obviously to apologise for the rude behaviour of her family.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts. He inclined his head politely for the compliment.

"It was in fact Kagome who selected this attire for me."

"Is that so?"

"I figured she would be better suited for choosing correct clothes."

"Mmh, that might be true. It must be hard for you, but please try to bear with it."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"That is what Kagome keeps telling me."

Mrs. Higurashi turned to look at her daughter and smiled at her.

"Uhm, we met Eri-chan, Ayumi-chan and Yuka-chan."

"Oh? How are they?"

"They're doing well… Anyway, they started to ask about Sesshoumaru and I blurted out that he's my cousin. And that he's a half. And that he'll be visiting us for a while. So if anyone else were to ask questions from you, it'd be good to keep the story consistent."

"I understand, dear," mrs. Higurashi assured. Then the woman turned to smile at the demon lord. "Welcome to the family, Sesshoumaru-san."

The woman's comment took Sesshoumaru by surprise. He had not really expected such an acceptance. It felt oddly assuring, that in this strange world he couldn't even begin to comprehend, there was a place that welcomed him and bid him to sit down at the same dinner table.

"Thank you," the inudaiyoukai said, sincerely meaning those words. Frowning, he marvelled at these feelings he had not felt for a long, long time.

Even if this era was something he did not feel all that comfortable to be in, here, at this dinner table with a grandfather suspicious of him, a young boy who obviously admired him, a mother who smiled warmly at him welcoming him into the family and with the gentle miko sitting by his side… Here, in this house, somehow Sesshoumaru almost felt like home.

-cCc-

* As you may know, in Japanese there are various honorific suffixes you use with people's names. And you **do** use them, almost without an exception. Calling a person plainly with just their first name, without any of these suffixes, implies a close relationship, either between close friends, family members or lovers.

**Chie:** I wasn't planning for Sesshoumaru's arm to grow back. I actually would have preferred not to do so. (Because I'm evil like that.) Still, I began to think that once he's dressed in Western clothes, it will become evident that he only has one arm, and everyone will wonder about that and ask annoying questions. So for the sake of convenience, I chose the easy way – I gave him his arm back.


	12. Chapter 11: Hell

Chapter eleven – Hell

If there was such a thing as a hell on Earth, then Sesshoumaru had surely discovered that. Kagome had told him it was called high school. He could come up with plenty of other names to call the vicious place. Kagome sighed next to him, as she was putting on her indoor-shoes. She tried to prepare herself for what was to come. She did not even know what that was exactly, but somehow she didn't have too good a feeling about this.

"Let's go," she said lamely, picking up her bag. "No point in delaying the inevitable."

Sesshoumaru nodded and side by side they stepped in, starting to walk along the corridor. If Sesshoumaru had in the past thought that Kagome's manner of dress was indecent, he was now proven wrong. All of the girls were wearing the same school uniform, and more than a few had even rolled up the skirt to expose even more of their legs. Sesshoumaru snorted at their distastefulness. There was something terribly wrong with the human logic, Sesshoumaru thought, stuffing all these hormonal teenage boys and girls under the same roof. Nothing good could possibly come out of that.

Sesshoumaru felt eyes on him and from the corner of his eye noticed a tall, confident looking girl staring at him without any sign of shame. He almost groaned as he immediately recognised the type – there were always some women of that type looming at the demon courts like great vultures, loathsome creatures who kept eyeing him like a delicious piece of meat… The type of women Sesshoumaru could not stand. The demon lord ignored the girl and kept walking.

"Hey, hey, who is that?"

"I don't know, but he sure is a hottie!"

"Is that a transfer student? He isn't wearing a uniform though…"

"Why is someone like him with _Higurashi_ of all people?"

The excited whispers of the girls hanging out at the corridor and the murderous glares from the boys did not intimidate him much, but Kagome was having a hard time not to squirm. She had not experienced such before, being the centre of attention. Sure she was well-liked in her class, but she wasn't anything like the popular girls of her school. That's why she felt really relieved when they finally reached her classroom.

"This is it, my classroom," she told Sesshoumaru, readying herself to open the door.

"Kagome-san!"

Kagome momentarily closed her eyes. This was one encounter she had not wished to happen this early on.

She turned around to face the boy.

"Hojo-kun," she greeted him with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you all better! I heard you were running a very high fever due to a nasty infection."

"Uhh… yeah."

"I bought you herbal tea to help fight off the infection, but I didn't know you were coming to school today! I can drop by later and bring it over, in case your condition repeats."

"Thank you, Hojo-kun. You're always so nice."

Sesshoumaru scrutinised the young human male. He was kind indeed, the daiyoukai dryly remarked. He could see from miles away the signs which the miko seemed to appear oblivious to. It only made sense, the daiyoukai thought. She had suitors in his time, so she must have at least a few over in her own.

And then the boy's eyes widened as they found the daiyoukai's staring amber ones. The boy gawked at the tall, silver-haired man standing by Kagome's side.

"Kagome-san, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Sesshoumaru, my cousin. Sesshoumaru, this is my friend Hojo-kun."

The smile that had faded immediately sparked back up upon hearing the magic word. _Cousin_.

"An honour to meet you," Hojo said politely and bowed.

Sesshoumaru bowed back.

"Likewise," he said stiffly.

"Well, we should go to the class then!"

Hojo opened the door and walked right in. Kagome sighed and followed in suit. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow but stepped in after the miko.

"Good morning, everyone," Kagome greeted.

" Kagome-chan! It's been a while, nice to see you!"

"Good morning, Kagome-chan!"

"Hey, who is this, Kagome-chan?"

"Everyone, please resume your seats," called the homeroom teacher who had just arrived and stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Higurashi, your mother contacted us and explained the situation. Could you please introduce him?"

"Yes, Sensei…" Kagome nodded, and bid Sesshoumaru to follow. They stood side by side at the front of the classroom.

"Uhm, everyone, here is my cousin, Higurashi Sesshoumaru. He's a half and until now has been living with his family in Europe. He graduated last spring and wanted to come to see his father's homeland, so he will be visiting my family. Because he's interest to see the renowned Japanese school system, he'll also be attending to school with me." Kagome bowed.

"Please take care of me," Sesshoumaru said coolly while also bowing stiffly.

"And that's how it is," the teacher concluded. "Now take your seats. There's a free seat next to Higurashi's, so please take it," he added, addressing Sesshoumaru. "Now, let's start class!"

-cCc-

When there was a lunch break, there was a full crowd of girls standing in the corridor, peeking into the class room. They were whispering, giggling, and sighing dreamily while staring at Sesshoumaru. Kagome heaved a sigh as she pulled the bento boxes out of her bag, handing the other to Sesshoumaru.

"Here, mama made lunch for you too. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

"I do not really need to eat, but that does not prevent me from doing so," Sesshoumaru merely replied, accepting the lunch box. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi came over and sat down with their lunch boxes. Kagome noted how Eri had deliberately sat next to Sesshoumaru and fought the urge to roll her eyes. The Sesshoumaru fangirls were very annoying in Kagome's opinion, and she felt almost betrayed that one of her best friends in the modern times had joined the rapidly increasing mass of Sesshoumaru-groupies. Kagome heaved a sigh. There wasn't much helping it. Sesshoumaru fit all too well the category of an attractive, intelligent, slightly older stoic bishie-type often portrayed in various shoujo mangas. Seeing such a perfect man so many of them were swooning over in flesh at last… The results were rather predictable. Kagome gave out a very un-lady-like mental snort. Those silly girls had no idea what it actually was like to _live_ with that so-called perfect man. Granted, it had become more and more bearable as she had got to know him slightly past his defences, but still. Kagome angrily started shoving food into her mouth. She didn't enjoy it at all. It was like she was eating on some kind of a stage, with all the audience that kept staring at their table. But the stares she got were even worse. Envious, even loathing glares were sent to her direction.

Sesshoumaru ate his lunch, ignoring his audience and taking part in Kagome's friends' conversation only as much as was necessary of him not to appear impolite. He noted that Kagome was oddly quiet – the miko usually was too chatty for her own good – and the short and jerky movements as she handled her chopsticks betrayed her irritability. Was she that bothered by the attention? Well, it was true that some of the looks she had received had been very unkind indeed. Still, Sesshoumaru thought Kagome to be a level-headed young woman enough not to care about that kind of things.

"Ne, Kagome, would you wanna hang out with me after school? It's been a while since we last went to our usual place!"

"I don't know, Eri," the young woman replied and sipped her juice. "I need to catch up with my studies."

"Come on! It's been a while! I've missed you, you know?"

"Fine," Kagome sighed. "But I don't think I can stay that long."

"That's all right," Eri coaxed, and flashed a smile.

"Though I hope you don't mind if I bring Sesshoumaru along…"

"I don't mind at all," Eri assured, turning to stare at Sesshoumaru with her eyes glimmering in a way that gave Kagome the creeps. Somehow, for a moment she had a sense of foreboding.

Then she heard murmur increase in the doorway and glanced that way. She noticed how a tall, slender young woman with dark brown hair pushed through the gathered crowd and stepped into the classroom. With determined but graceful steps she walked over to their table.

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Hey, isn't that Aizawa Shiori?" Yuka whispered to Ayumi.

"Aizawa-hime? School's number one?"

The woman flashed a flawless smile, then took a few steps closer, setting a piece of paper onto the table in front of Sesshoumaru.  
"I'm Aizawa Shiori and that's my phone number. Call me anytime you want to, Sesshou-kun."

She leaned over his shoulder to scribble her name down under the numbers. As she did that, Sesshoumaru could feel her breasts pressing against his back – a movement that might have been accidental, but this time certainly was not. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her as she straightened herself.

"I'm not interested," he informed her flatly, then turned back to finish his lunch.

"I'll be waiting," Aizawa promised before she turned and left.

"Aizawa-hime is so brave," one of the fangirls whispered to her friend.

"If I had her looks I would pull a straight attack like that too," one mused.

"Why do I have to be so plain?!" cried a third in despair.

"I decided, I'm going to write him a letter!"

"Sesshoumaru-kun, are you alright?" Ayumi asked.

"You know, that was the most popular girl in our school," Yuka mumbled, amazed. "And you refused her right away! Do you already have a girlfriend?"

"Ehhh?!" Eri cried out.

For the first time since their return to the future, the corner of Kagome's lip started to twitch. Few seconds later she was laughing.

"Sesshoumaru…? A girlfriend?... Ahahaha, oh god no… Hahahaha!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at the priestess. What was so funny about him having a girlfriend? Did the miko really think _he_ wouldn't be able to get himself a girl? Hadn't she noticed all those girls looming at the doorway and ogling at _him_?

"Mi- Kagome," he said in a low tone, the tone Kagome had long since learned to consider his warning-tone.

She forced herself to calm down and stop laughing.

"Well there is one girl maybe, but she's not really his girlfriend, just someone Sesshoumaru's mother wishes he would marry," Kagome blurted out after she had got over her laughing fit.

"What?" Eri wailed.

"You mean like a fiancée?" Ayumi gasped.

The answer to that question came from the both of them at the same time.

"Not really," Kagome said dismissively.

"Kind of," Sesshoumaru replied.

Then there was a long awkward silent moment when the two "cousins" eyed at each other in a state of disbelief.

"So which one is it then," Yuka questioned, desperate to change the mood that suddenly had got very weird for some reason.

"Uhmm…" Kagome stammered, trying to get over her shock at Sesshoumaru's response, "the situation is messy. The union is purely his mother's desire, but the couple in question has not agreed to it yet. They're not quite sure what to do."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, confirming the miko's words.

"Couple?" Eri muttered. "So she is your girlfriend then?"

Sesshoumaru frowned as he considered the question. What was the miko to him?

"She is not my lover," he then declared. "But she is a companion whom I am growing to respect."

"That sounds really nice," Ayumi smiled.

Kagome, however, was too busy choking on her juice.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Yuka asked in alarm, patting forcefully the choking woman's back.

"Never been better," the miko croaked as she had got the juice out of her windpipe.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the miko's fit. It had been a very amusing sight, seeing her sputtering and choking on her drink like that. Surely his words could not have been that much of a shock? She _was_ his companion after all. Even though her company had been imposed on him, getting to know the miko better had made him grudgingly grow to respect her. There were not many women like her; even he had to acknowledge that. And her company was not all that bothersome. At the beginning there was a lot he had had to adjust to, but now when he knew her better, he thought that they got along rather well.

Besides, it was thanks to her that he now had a chance to see and experience a whole new era with all the interesting things it held and offered.

"You know, you've been acting even more strangely than usual," Eri mumbled, eyeing Kagome dubiously.

"Not really," Kagome denied, the words mere mumble. Sesshoumaru actually considered her as his _friend_? Choking to one's drink was minor upon hearing such a confession. Kagome was lucky she hadn't had a stroke. Honestly, with such an expressionless appearance, it was no wonder that Kagome went into a huge shock each time the daiyoukai actually decided to speak his mind. She felt his amused eyes on her and purposefully ignored him. That only made his amber eyes shine even more brightly.

-cCc-

Kagome stirred her strawberry milkshake with her straw. The sight before her was making her sick. What had been up with wanting to hang out? What had been up with "it has been a while"? What about her stating she had _missed_ her?

Kagome huffed, gloomily continuing to play with her straw. Eri, who had so wanted to see Kagome after school had completely ignored her the moment they had started to walk towards the fast food place they frequently visited. Instead she was cheerily chatting away with the inudaiyoukai who was his usual silent self. He did reply out of politeness if the girl asked him something, but other than that he seemed content enough to let the girl do the talking.

There was a dark twist to the miko's usually fresh and pure scent that kept troubling him. He glanced at the priestess in secret and saw a sour expression, the kind of which he had never before seen on her face.

Kagome huffed to herself and took a long sip of her sweet cold drink. Why was she wasting time here when she could be studying? And why did her friends keep betraying her? It was not fair! _She_ was the victim here! Defiantly she bit down on the innocent straw before once again returning to stir her drink with it. In the end her friend had only invited her out so that the said _friend_ could flirt away with Sesshoumaru. How considerate. Kagome finished her milkshake and ordered quickly another one. She wanted sugar, damnit.

Sesshoumaru did not enjoy this predicament at all. He could not care less for the insufferable girl's inane babble. Besides, the more or less obvious hints she kept throwing his way sickened him. Still, since the annoying female was a friend of Kagome's, he could not help but to appear polite. Thus he did reply if he was asked a question, though he kept his responses curt. Kagome definitely was not happy, her upset scent hung in the air, making Sesshoumaru feel even more uncomfortable. Though, Sesshoumaru admitted that the miko had every right to be upset.

Sesshoumaru heaved a mental sigh. He was sick and tired of this pattern. He hated the women coming on to him. He had always been an attractive male, even in demon standards, and therefore had always attracted certain attention among females. And though in the beginning all those women interested in courting him had made his ego swell, the initial thrill had died out pretty quickly. Now, centuries later, he could not stand the stream of women who kept eyeing at him, smiling coyly at him and telling him how they were waiting an invitation to his bedchambers. Women – they always seemed to want to make his life hell. His mother especially.

Kagome got her milkshake and took a slurp, and then the woman leaned back in her chair and tapped her fingernails against the table, purposefully avoiding looking at the sight before her. Unfortunately she couldn't just kill her hearing. Kagome cringed. Eri was flirting outrageously – which made Kagome feel both pissed off and embarrassed, for the both of them. Embarrassed for Eri 'cause the poor girl would certainly not become Sesshoumaru's girlfriend, ever, no matter how hard she tried. She was embarrassed for Sesshoumaru because he had to suffer through it. And then she was just plain embarrassed that her friend had turned into a fangirl. She drank her cool, sweet, strawberry drink and wondered how long would she had to be sitting here, witnessing for her friend trying to win over a demon lord with the emotional capacity of a cockroach.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched as he sensed that the miko was not just irritated, she was starting to grow frustrated as well. He then glanced at the girl who was talking cheerily and slightly leaning towards him. It was about a time for this farce to come to an end.

"Kagome, we're leaving," he informed the miko.

"Leaving? Why?" Eri cried out.

"Yes, why?" Kagome echoed, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "it seems like you're having so much fun."

"As much as you are," he retorted, glaring at her.

"Hnnnnh," Kagome pointedly huffed, staring back at him.

Sesshoumaru arched his brow and turned to look at the miko's irksome friend.

"Kagome needs to catch up with her education."

"Yeah, I have tons of homework waiting for me, and the exams are closing in and – "

"Fine, I understand," Eri said, smiling. Though, her smile was more aimed at Sesshoumaru than to her friend.

Kagome felt like smashing something. Instead she opted to finish her milkshake.

"Thanks for inviting me out," Kagome said sweetly.

"You're welcome! Anytime, Kagome-chan!" Eri replied smiling, obviously missing the jab.

"Goodbye," Sesshoumaru said rather formally as he got up. Kagome followed his example and soon the two were walking on the street.

"Enjoyable experience, was it not?"

"Don't you _dare _go there," the miko hissed. "I've been ridiculed enough for today, thank you very much."

Surprisingly enough, Sesshoumaru let it drop and said no more.

-cCc-

Kagome was bent over her desk, her elbows lying on top of all the papers scattered on it. A few text books lay open before her. Strands of her long hair had broken free, and were now hiding her face from his eyes, like a black curtain. Absentmindedly she brushed her hair behind her ear, and he saw the concentrated frown on her face as she chewed on the end of her pencil. She scribbled down for a while, then paused to check something out of the textbook before her.

"You're staring," she murmured, not bothering to turn to look at him.

"That was not my intention," he said quietly, turning his gaze away. "Your concentration surprised me."

"It's alright. Trust me, it's a lot easier to study with you around than with Inuyasha. With him present there is never any hope I could concentrate."

"Somehow this Sesshoumaru is not surprised to hear that." the daiyoukai replied dryly.

Kagome smirked, and then bent again to write something down.

Sesshoumaru continued to look at the miko. He had not realised how hard-working she was. The way she kept frowning and was clearly absorbed to her task at hand told him that she really wanted to do well in this school of hers. Sesshoumaru realised that such dedication alone could not save the miko. She spent more time in the past than in her own time. It was quite a feat that she still could struggle to complete her education.

Kagome sighed softly and closed her English text book and shoved it away. She then pulled her maths book closer. She had never been too fond of maths. It was hard, trying to pass her courses. In the past, she battled demons, but back in her own time, she battled homework. And there never was much of a holiday for her from either. Inuyasha had never seemed to understand that. He believed that her trips to her own time were for fun. Sure, it was nice to see her family and her friends, but she had to work hard on homework every time she came to visit her home. And then Inuyasha would follow her, would pace in her room while she was trying to study, he would growl and grumble and bitch and make it impossible for her to concentrate enough to get anything done.

But Sesshoumaru was different. He was silent – well, he was silent almost _all the time_ – and he stayed put. He seemed content enough to pass his time by doing nothing more than to stare at her, and though the thought of the great daiyoukai of the West staring at her while she did her homework admittedly weirded Kagome out, it was not an unpleasant stare. It was in fact quite a neutral stare.

Kagome shook her head sharply. It was time to ignore each and every thought that did not directly relate to mathematics. Kagome picked up her math book and started to study.

One hour later she slammed the book shut.

"Oh god that's enough!" she declared and stretched, turning over in her chair. Her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru, who was studying at a piece of paper with his eyebrow raised.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"This is what that intruding imposing woman gave me."

"You mean that's her phone number?"

"This Sesshoumaru knows not the purpose of this code."

"Oh, that's right," Kagome blurted, feeling rather stupid. Of course Sesshoumaru would not know what a phone number was. He was blending in so well that she had already forgotten how alien the future was to the demon lord.

"Well, nowadays we have this device, with which we can contact other people. We speak to the device and our voice is carried out to the other end, no matter how far apart it may be. That code is needed. If you want to talk to the girl who gave you that, you just need to punch in that number to call, and you'll be connected and can talk to her with the help of this device."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, indicating that he had understood the miko's explanation.

"In this case, this code is useless to me," he then said flatly. The tips of his sharp claws glowed green and the paper sizzled and quickly dissolved into nothingness.

Kagome blinked.

"Wow, you totally blew her off, huh?"

"This Sesshoumaru needs no more females in his life. The ones who already have invaded this Sesshoumaru's life are more than enough."

"Well excuse _me_."

"I was mainly talking about my mother and her little hired chain-crazed helper."

"Oh," Kagome replied. Why did Sesshoumaru always make her feel like an idiot?

"It is getting late," the daiyoukai said, glancing at the miko from the corner of his eye. "You should sleep. You have worked hard enough for today."

Kagome blinked, surprised.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I think I will rest. You know, for an aggravatingly emotionless jerk of a demon lord you are rather nice."

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow but did not utter a word.

"You need me to prepare a futon for you?"

"No need. I don't need to sleep."

"Oh how much studying I could get done if my body did not require sleep," Kagome sighed and shook her head. Life was so unfair.

-cCc-

Kagome took a deep breath as she pushed the door open. Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow at the miko's antics. Today would be the day of her first exam, and though she looked quite normal on the outside, her scent was clouded with nervousness. Her steps seemed slightly heavy as she walked towards the lockers. Kagome stopped and opened her shoe locker. Then she stepped back quickly as a waterfall of letters poured out of her poor locker.

"Oh _please_ not again!" she grumbled, turning to glare at Sesshoumaru. "You know, I'm sick and tired of my shoe locker getting filled with all this fan mail and all the love letters!"

"You cannot possibly blame it all on me."

"Oh yes I can. They're all _addressed to you_."

"This Sesshoumaru can hardly help being born attractive."

The corner of Kagome's eye twitched, earning a smirk from Sesshoumaru.

"Quit being an ass and take care of your mess," she shrieked, bending down to scoop up the pile of letters before shoving them to his chest. Sesshoumaru shrugged, took a few steps to the garbage bin and tossed the load right in while Kagome changed her shoes and slammed angrily her locker door shut.

Well, Sesshoumaru thought to himself, at least the miko did not appear nervous anymore. He followed after her on his own pace and his amused eyes noted the way she stomped her feet as she walked along the corridor. Her hands were balled to fists and angrily swayed by her sides in the rhythm of her angry short steps. The miko never ceased to amuse him. Though, he did understand that she had a just reason to be aggravated. Sesshoumaru would have felt guilty for inconveniencing her had just such an emotion exist in his demon heart. He stepped into the classroom after the miko and took his seat next to her in the class. The miko sat still, obviously calmed down somewhat, though there still was an angry glint in the depth of her sapphire eyes.

And then the teacher entered the classroom, earning a collective welcoming groan from the students as they noticed the pile of papers he was holding. It would be the English exam today. The teacher passed the papers and then watched how the students passed them on. When everyone had the test paper in front of them, he cleared his throat.

"You have exactly one hour to do this exam. You may begin."

Sesshoumaru curiously looked at the miko, whose eyes swiftly danced all over the paper. Then she picked up her pen, and the concentrated frown that had become a familiar sight on her face appeared as she started to scribble it all away.

Kagome wrote, her eyes barely registering the flow of her pen against the paper as it tried to keep up with her racing thoughts. She actually could do this! For once she thought she might have been adequately prepared! A slight grin tugged the corner of her lips.

Sesshoumaru inhaled her excited scent and noticed the small smirk and the determination in her eyes. It would seem that the miko would survive this exam of hers. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair. He constantly felt eyes on him, and was certain that a few female in the class other than Kagome were concentrating hard on their exams. Most of them seemed to be spacing out, their gazes wandering before inevitably settling onto him. Sesshoumaru scoffed as he carelessly flicked a strand of his silver hair over his shoulder, earning a quiet, dreamy sigh from the girl who was sitting behind him.

Human females, he mused to himself. Nothing good could ever come out of them.

-cCc-

Finally, the two utterly frustrating and hellish weeks were over. Even if Kagome partly felt relieved that she could finally return to Feudal era – she had learnt that going to school with Sesshoumaru was very, _very_ nerve-wrecking – she still was not quite sure if she was prepared to see Inuyasha again. Idly she sighed and wondered whether she would pass all her tests as she tossed few spare shirts into her backbag. Sesshoumaru stood nearby, being his silent and observant self. Kagome scoffed and checked she had everything she needed with her, and then grunted quietly as she pulled the heavy back up and strapped in onto her back. She descended the stairs. Her mother appeared from the kitchen door as Kagome stopped before the front door.

"Do you have everything with you, Kagome?"

"Yes, mama, I'm ready."

The middle-aged woman stood in the kitchen doorway, watching her daughter. She was so proud of her brave little girl. She walked over to her and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Be safe over there, dear."

"Mama, I'll be safer than ever," Kagome replied as she pulled out of the hug, stealing a quick glance at the silent daiyoukai standing beside her.

"I thank you for allowing me to stay at your home," Sesshoumaru replied formally, stiffly bowing to show his gratitude. He froze as a gentle hand cupped his chin and lifted his head up and he soon found himself standing upright while the woman was hugging him.

"It was nice to have you over, Sesshoumaru. Drop over some other time too if you like." Mrs. Higurashi said as she squeezed him tight.

Now that was confusing. What was the right protocol in a situation like this? Sesshoumaru could not recall having been hugged by anyone before, at least not in such a friendly way as this. And no one who had showed him hospitality had ever told him so sincerely that it had been nice to have him over. They had only babbled on about how his presence honoured their household.

"Thank you," he replied and watched the woman closely as she pulled away.

"You're welcome. You be safe too."

"This Sesshoumaru is always safe."

Kagome flashed a small smile.

"Bye, mama!"

The two of them turned and walked out of the front door and then down the steps. They walked across the yard to the well house. Once in, Sesshoumaru strapped on his armour and swords and finally set the white fluffy pelt on his shoulder. Turning around, he found the miko looking at him.

"Are you ready?"

"I'll be just glad to get outta here."

"I couldn't agree with you more," the daiyoukai sneered and held out his hand to her.

Kagome took it and he picked her up.  
"Well this is new," she mused, looking up at him. "You've never carried me like _this_ before."

"That's because before, I only had one arm."

"Well, I have to admit that this is much more comfortable than being dragged around like a rag doll."

"Hnnnh."

Carrying the miko in his arms, bridal style, Sesshoumaru stepped up to the lip of the well and jumped.

Soon they landed onto the sandy bottom.

There was no pull. There was nothing.

Just the sandy bottom of an old well which was being preserved in a shrine.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Kagome gulped.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Miko, do you feel any magic?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I can feel none myself."

"Oh. What does that mean?"

"It means," Sesshoumaru said pointedly, staring straight to the blue eyes of the miko in his arms, "that there is no portal."


	13. Chapter 12: Stuck again

Chapter twelve – Stuck again

"What do you mean that there's no portal?!" Kagome shrieked, her shrill voice hurting the daiyoukai's delicate ears.

"That much should be obvious even to you," he retorted.

"But _why_?" the miko wailed. "We couldn't have killed the portal, could we?"

"That is possible, although unlikely," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "I think that this is a side effect of what happened the last time we travelled through the portal."

"But that was two weeks ago!"

Sesshoumaru silenced Kagome swiftly with one very pointed glare.

"The portal did not want to let us through the last time. But the chain forced our way through, using our united powers. Such clash of two powerful magical currents can hardly be without consequences."

"So the chain killed the portal?"

"Miko, the portal is not dead, it has merely been closed."

"What's the difference, either way we're stuck," the woman muttered sullenly.

"It is true that we seem to have no way but to remain on this side of the well for the time being. But I believe that losing to Chain's magic waned the portal's own magic and it weakened the portal so much that it had to close itself off while waiting to gather up magic strong enough to be fully operable again."

"But what do we _do_?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer. Instead, he secured the miko in his arms and leaped gracefully, landing once again on the dusty planks of the well-house. He let the miko down and started to work on the straps of his sword-belt and armour.

"We wait," was his simple reply.

Kagome groaned and stomped her foot down onto the innocent wooden planks in her frustration. Even if a part of her felt relieved that she did not have to go and face Inuyasha, she was not delighted that she would once again have to return to school with Sesshoumaru.

"This _sucks_," she huffed in her defeat and tossed the bag off her back.

The daiyoukai merely lifted one delicate eyebrow at the miko's tantrum. He set down his armour, swords and white fluffy pelt again. He truly would not need any of those for a while. He turned his back to the well and walked out of the well house, the miko following after him, sulkily dragging her bag after her. They crossed the yard again and walked up the stairs leading to the front door of the house. Sesshoumaru entered and Kagome followed one step behind.

Mrs. Higurashi heard the door open and came to see what the matter was. She was surprised to see her daughter.

"Kagome! Did you forget something after all?"

"No, I didn't forget anything," the girl sighed, absentmindedly rubbing her temple. "The well doesn't let us back through."

"Oh dear," the woman gasped, looking at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is everything alright?"

"I believe that the way with which we forced our way through the portal exhausted it of its magic. We have to wait until it has recovered enough to open again."

The middle-aged woman nodded slowly.

"Well it seems like there is nothing you can do about it," she admitted. "Don't look so upset, dear," she told Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter and gently petted her hair. "Just be patient."

Kagome hugged her mother and the woman smiled, turning to look at the silent daiyoukai.

"Well, I'm glad that we can have you over for a while longer," she told the Western heir.

"I am grateful of your generous hospitability." he bowed.

Kagome let go of her mother and stepped back, picking up the strap of her backpack again

"You're always so formal, Sesshoumaru," Mrs. Higurashi said, shaking her head. She extended her hand, patting the daiyoukai on the shoulder. "I told you I was glad to have you here. You're practically a part of the family now, are you not?"

There was truth in the woman's words. He and Kagome ate dinner with the whole family every day. Kagome's grandfather had seemed to become accustomed of his presence. Souta adored the daiyoukai, his admiration bordering on hero-worship. Kagome's mother had never been but kind and accepting.

"Thank you," was all Sesshoumaru could come up with to reply to the woman's kind words. Her home indeed was so very different in comparison to his. It was small, but within these walls lived warmth that would never spread along to cold halls of the castle of the West.

-cCc-

Kagome and Sesshoumaru spent the weekend mostly at home. They did go to shop more clothes for Sesshoumaru with Kagome's mother, but other than that, they didn't really leave the shrine. Kagome was determined to do absolutely nothing all weekend. She had in just two weeks' time caught up with all her school work that had been piling up to a mess closely resembling an oppressive mountain. More than that, she had actually taken part in the exams, and in her opinion, she hadn't done all that bad. So, she had well deserved a break. Thus she happily read comics, watched TV and played video games with Souta; anything to relax and to forget the hell that would once again break loose as they would return to school on Monday. She really did not want to go. In mere two weeks she had become sick of the unwanted attention people were paying her just because she was walking around with Sesshoumaru. She was sick of the way the fan girls kept ogling and sighing after Sesshoumaru. She was sick and tired of Eri's behaviour – she had always been easy to fall for an attractive guy and rather persistent a person, but never before had her behaviour been this bad. She was so sick of pitying Sesshoumaru, who was taking the worst edge of all of this. And perhaps most of all, she was sick of feeling responsible of their current predicament.

All in all, she was pretty sick of feeling responsible in general.

"Kagome dear, come help me with dinner preparations."

Kagome set down the comic book and got up from the couch.

"Yes, mama!"

She walked into kitchen.

"Can you please set the table?"

Kagome nodded and started taking out bowls and chopsticks. After she had carefully placed them at the table, she came back into the kitchen to wait for the dishes to be finished so that she could help her mother carry them over to the table.

"Mama, I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Uhm, demons don't need nutrition nearly as often as we humans do. So from now on, you don't have to prepare a lunch box for Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, that's alright then. Where is Sesshoumaru now?"

Kagome blinked and paused to think. Where was he indeed?

"Souta! You know where Sesshoumaru is?"

"Yeah, he's outside! Come and see!"

Kagome frowned and walked into living room, where she found her younger brother, staring out of the window in admiration.  
"Isn't he just so cool?"

"Yes, very cool," Kagome said acidly, but deep inside, she had to agree with her brother. Sesshoumaru indeed looked so cool at that very moment. His hair was up in a warrior's tail and he was dressed in his traditional clothes, holding tenseiga in his hands as he practised _kata_ with precision and accuracy that made his movements seem more like those of a dancer than a warrior.

Kagome stared at him in a daze for a while. Then the daiyoukai stopped and turned his head, his amber eyes locking with hers.

Kagome's eyes widened, shocked of him having caught her staring and she quickly averted her gaze. Sesshoumaru sheathed his blade and walked back into the house.

"Missed me?" he mocked.

"Who'd miss you," she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest. He didn't respond, just silently stared at the miko, amusement shimmering in his amber eyes.

"I asked mama to not make you lunches to school anymore. I figured you didn't need to eat that much anyway."

"I had not minded," he simply replied.

"Yeah, it would be impolite not to eat the food offered to you," Kagome replied, her eyebrow inching up in a very tell-tale manner. "Don't worry. If anyone asks stupid questions, I'll just come up with an excuse."

"As you wish."

-cCc-

"Hey, why doesn't Sesshoumaru-kun have a bentou?" Ayumi wondered out loud the first thing on Monday's lunch hour.

Kagome fought her urge to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Because having such an audience kills his appetite," Kagome quickly lied, poking around her eggroll. "Well, it doesn't improve mine either," she grumbled under her breath. She glanced to the horde of girls peeking into the classroom, giggling, whispering, sighing dreamily and staring at their dream-prince.

"There's going to be puddles of drool in the hall-way," the miko said grumpily and bit irritatingly down on the innocent eggroll.

"Well, I don't blame you," Yuka said, sipping her orange juice. "I'd have hard time eating too if so many eyes would be watching my every move."

"Hey, Kagome-chan, I've been wondering…"

"What is it, Eri-chan?"

"Well, you've been back to school for two whole weeks and you haven't even once complained about that boyfriend of yours!"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Yuka asked curiously.

Kagome blanched and the rice on her chopstick fell as her grip loosened in panic.

Now there was a topic she did _not_ want to discuss.

"A boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru's smooth voice asked innocently, as his amused eyes pinned down the squirming miko.

Kagome covered her eyes with her hand and for a moment tried very hard to will herself away.

"Yeah. Kagome-chan always complains about him, saying he's a two-timing jerk," Eri said.

"He's a brute with a bad mouth. And he gets jealous very easily," Yuka said off-handedly and sipped her orange juice again.

"They fight a lot, but I think they're kinda cute," Ayumi said sweetly and smiled.

"Fancy that," Sesshoumaru said slowly, barely able to contain his immense amusement.

"Sooo, what's new with you two," Eri asked, winking outrageously at Kagome.

Kagome swallowed her groan and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well… Certain things… happened. There was a situation due to which I needed to hang out with his older brother a lot. I went to a trip with his brother to his home town. By the time I got back, Inuyasha was ready to go all ballistics on me."

"Kagome-chan, you went _alone_ on a trip with another guy?" Ayumi gasped.

"You can't blame him if he was angry about that!" Eri exclaimed.

"Hey, whose side are you on," Kagome complained. "Besides, I went with his _brother_. And it wasn't because I would have wanted to, either, it was because of unavoidable circumstances."

"But still," Ayumi muttered.

"Do I ever ask what he has been doing each time he goes to visit his ex?" Kagome reminded pointedly.

"Kagome-chan is right," Yuka defended her friend. "He should have more trust in her." Yuka glanced at Kagome. "Nothing did happen, right," she asked slyly.

Kagome blushed brightly and carefully avoided looking at Sesshoumaru. She was pretty sure that he was laughing at her already anyway. At least in that stupid demon mind of his if not out loud!

"No, nothing happened!" she denied vehemently. How could Yuka have even asked such a thing!

"Well, long story short, we got into a huge fight. He was unbelievable, being jerkier than ever! He completely dissed things I thought were important, told me that he would not _let me_ go to some place I really needed to go and then he had the nerve to say _I_ was selfish. And then he dragged the deal with his brother into the fight, and after that it all just pretty much exploded." Kagome finished lamely, poking her rice around. "That was a few weeks ago, and I haven't spoken to him since. I just left. Honestly, I'm not sure if I want to go back to him anymore."

"Aww, Kagome-chan!" Ayumi got up and circled the table to awkwardly hug her sitting friend. "I'm so sorry."

"He's such a jerk," Yuka huffed.

"You've put up with his crap long enough anyway," Eri concluded.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru mumbled quietly, thoroughly enjoying the opportunity of hearing a group of women bashing the disgrace he had the misfortune to call his younger half brother.

Kagome didn't reply, but unenthusiastically stuffed herself with food. It had been awkward enough, having her friends talk of Inuyasha as her boyfriend in front of Sesshoumaru, but what really had bothered her was that she had been unpleasantly reminded of her last discussion with Inuyasha, which had been a rather heated one indeed. His words had hurt him, not for the first time of course, but this time they had really cut deep, and Kagome hadn't lied to her friends when she had told her reluctance to return to the hanyou. Of course, she had no other choice but to grovel back to him. If only she hadn't been raised to be so responsible! Maybe then she wouldn't feel bad for abandoning a mission to recover shards of a jewel _she_ had broken, **just** because her friends were treating her like crap.

Sesshoumaru eyed at the miko thoughtfully. There was a pained look in her sapphire eyes as she seemed to be looking off into the distance. She obviously was no longer following her friends' chatter. Mildly curious, the daiyoukai wondered what it was that was occupying the miko's mind so, that it brought such an expression on her face. What made her pleasant scent become so laced with hurt and pain, and something else that Sesshoumaru could not even name?

Although the miko most of the time appeared to be rather simple-minded creature, at times she seemed to be so complex that it left Sesshoumaru feeling puzzled.

But maybe it was because she was a female, the daiyoukai shrugged it off in his mind. Indeed, females never ceased to puzzle the demon lord.

-cCc-

On Tuesday morning Sesshoumaru and Kagome got company on their way to school.

"Kagome-san!"

Kagome turned, hearing her name being called, and her eyes met Hojo, waving enthusiastically at her.

Kagome stopped to wait for the boy and waved back.

"Good morning, Kagome-san," Hojo greeted, beaming at the woman he was crushing on.

"Morning, Hojo-kun," Kagome replied.

Hojo nodded at Sesshoumaru in acknowledgement and then hurriedly took his place at Kagome's side, between her and her cousin.

"How were the exams last week?" he said to struck up a conversation, cleverly excluding Sesshoumaru, who had naturally not taken any part in examination since he wasn't a student. Cousin or not, Hojo still felt his position slightly threatened when the silent man was around – in Hojo's opinion he hung around way too much, even if he was related to her.

"Actually I think I did rather well," Kagome replied. "At least I do hope so," she muttered.

The two continued their chattering. Sesshoumaru, feeling rather bored, tried his best to tone out their voices, but then his ears twitched slightly as they heard some new voices further away.

"Hey, isn't that Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Kyaa, it is!"

"Eee! He is so _hawt_!"

"I know, right?"

"So typical, he's with Higurashi again."

"Newsflash, he's _always_ with Higurashi…"

"Don't you think they're way too close for being just cousins?"

"Like, totally."

"She kinda pisses me off, always hogging Sesshoumaru-sama to herself."

"Yeah! It's not like she'd be his _girlfriend_ or anything."

"That is soooo true."

"Hey, isn't Higurashi talking to someone?"

"Oh my god, she so _is_!"

"It's that Hojo guy."

"You know, he's been totally crushing for Higurashi for like, ages."

"He has?!"

"Seriously, Ami-chan, how can you be so dumb?"

"Don't be so mean, Izumi!"

"Yeah, Izumi, cut it out."

"Okay, sheesh, Sorr-ieh!"

"…Hey, Ami-chan."

"What, Kyouko-chan?"

"If Hojo-san's keeping Higurashi busy, don't you think this is the perfect opportunity?"

"Totally!"

"That's brilliant, Kyouko!"

"Let's go, girls."

Sesshoumaru groaned as he heard the nearing footsteps. He had not actually been confronted by other fangirls than the one who had given him her number, and that insufferable woman who was Kagome's friend. The annoying female population had been sane enough to keep at bay. Now, however, it would seem that he was not quite as lucky.

The three girls caught up with him.

"Hiya, Sesshoumaru-sama!" one of the girls greeted, smiling widely and setting to his pace, walking casually on his left, her hands behind her back. The two other girls giggled and settled to his right side and looked at him excitedly.

"My name is Date Kyouko," the girl on his left introduced herself.

"I'm Hirose Izumi, and this is Ishihara Ami," the bold girl on his right spoke up, gesturing at the girl furthest from the daiyoukai. She also seemed to be the shyest, for she actually blushed when her friend told Sesshoumaru her name.

"He is so _hot_," Ami leaned in to whisper in Izumi's ear.

Sesshoumaru, of course, heard that comment. It had not been the first time during his visit in the future when he had overheard statements clearly not meant for him to overhear. Sesshoumaru had heard quite a range of things regarding himself. He really did not even care for the opinions these foolish young women had of him.

"Hnnn," he huffed out dismissively.

The longer he had spent in the future, the more he had began to appreciate being stuck with the miko, of all people. These humans just had no clue about all he was capable of, these silly humans of future, who had never known the fear of living alongside with a superior species. Absentmindedly he flexed his fingers, slightly disappointed as he was reminded of the absence of his claws. Those could sure come in handy in a situation like this – at least if Sesshoumaru would be a vulgar and primitive creature enough to kill without any other reason than for fun and irritation.

"I like your eyes, I think they are cool," Kyouko chirped, smiling charmingly at the demon lord. Sesshoumaru barely bothered to look into her direction and decided not to recognise the girl's compliment. Such a thing would only encourage her, anyway.

"So, you're pretty tight with Higurashi?" Kyouko tried again.

This time Sesshoumaru bothered to turn his head to look at her. Even more, he graced her with one of his infamous glares. She flinched involuntarily and froze, falling behind immediately as Sesshoumaru kept walking.

Izumi _tsk_-ed to herself at Kyouko's failure and then decided to give it a try.

"So, what type of a woman would be your ideal one?"

"I-Izumi!" Ami wailed, embarrassed at how her friend could have asked something like that from the most popular guy in the whole school.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the bold girl and his lip curled up in a cold smirk.

"You don't have to worry about such things, girls," he said calmly. "I can assure you that your level will be nowhere near of the kind of a woman I'd choose to call mine."

Izumi's face flushed and her hands at her sides balled into fists. Though the man's remark had offended her, she wasn't going to give up quite yet.

"So I'll take it then that you don't have a girlfriend," Izumi asked, unconscious hopefulness seeping into the tone of her voice.

And then, with his reply, Sesshoumaru brutally crushed all that hope.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. I have a fiancée."

"_What_?"

"You heard me. Now, if you have nothing of interest you wish to discuss with me, I'd like you to leave. I do not wish to waste my time listening to your inane babble and replying to a bunch of meaningless questions. Have a good day."

Izumi stood blanched, mortified and rooted to her spot as she watched the prince of her dreams casually walk away next to Hojo and Higurashi. Ami quietly took a few steps and then set her hand on her friend's shoulder. Kyouko walked up to the two.

"I would have never thought he was such a _jerk_," Izumi spat out between her clenched teeth.

"You're totally right on that one," Kyouko muttered, propping a hand on her hips.

"I… I still think he's hot," Ami piped up quietly.

The three girls heaved a collective sigh and started to walk to school.

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru felt oddly relieved as they finally reached the classroom. None of the girls in his class had ever dared to approach him before and he doubted they would have suddenly changed their minds. After all, those three girls on their way to school had only dared to come and pester him because Hojo had been talking with Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru-san!" called Eri excitedly as she rushed over to the demon lord.

Well, that one was an exception to the rule, of course. Sesshoumaru bit back the growl that for a while had threatened to roll off his lips.

"Good morning," he wished the girl grudgingly.

The girl beamed at him and then handed over a box wrapped up in a cloth.

"Here! Since you didn't have a bentou yesterday, I thought that you might not have one today either, so I made you one myself! I hope you'll like it."

"Great," he muttered as he took the box from the girl, trying to keep the irony out of the tone of his voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

Sesshoumaru set the box on his desk as Eri turned and walked away, humming happily to herself. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't try to blame it on me," the miko huffed as she saw his look.

"She is _your_ friend."

"And I'm not her keeper," she retorted, leaning back in her chair.

"Besides," Kagome added after a moment of silence, a smirk creeping up onto her lips, "since you can't help having been born attractive, it's entirely your fault."

Sesshoumaru let out a quiet growl as the miko tossed his own words back into his face. His response though just made the miko giggle.

"I won this round," the miko said quietly to herself, smugness in her voice.

Sesshoumaru did not reply. He could not really deny her argument, and he sure as hell wouldn't admit his loss out loud. He leaned back in his chair and poked the box on his desk. Sesshoumaru's lip curled. The lunch the girl had imposed on him didn't smell too bad, but he highly doubted her cooking would be as delicious as Mrs. Higurashi's was. Besides, he was eating way too much in any case. That's what he got for being surrounded by mortals.

-cCc-

On Wednesday they had a P.E class. Sesshoumaru patiently waited outside the changing room and overheard much meaningless chatter. In the sports hall he seated himself near a wall. Their teacher had said it would be okay for Sesshoumaru to participate on P.E class if he so wished, but Kagome and Sesshoumaru had decided that wouldn't have been too smart. Even if the chain had not given them much trouble lately – save for the incident with the portal, of course – it still was there and would without a doubt get in the way while exercising. Also, there would be no way Kagome would let Sesshoumaru out there to do sports where he would excel and outdo everyone, even the sports club captains, with his inhuman abilities.

Kagome huffed to herself as she ran her hand through her locks that were tied on a tight ponytail. She hated volley ball. Nonetheless, she took her position in front of the net and waited for the game to begin.

And then, the next thing she knew was the pain as the volley ball connected with the back of her skull. The ball had enough speed and force backing it for the impact to make Kagome's knees buckle and it was very close for her to fall face flat on the ground. Rubbing her sore head she turned around.

"Whoops," exclaimed class A's Hirose, who had been supposed to start the game. "How clumsy of me, I'm _so_ sorry, I totally didn't mean to hit you. Are you okay, Higurashi?"

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled, eyeing verily at the sneering girl.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene. Kagome picked up the ball and handed it back to the girl, whom Sesshoumaru recognised to be one of those who had imposed herself on him the day before. That throw had not been accidental at all, and he was certain that the miko had figured out as much.

The demon lord scowled. He had to hand it out to Kagome. It was such a feat for the miko to keep her head level in such an insane environment.

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed Hirose as the girl prepared for another throw. He noticed the look in her eyes and grabbed the chain. He gave a sharp tug just in time.

Kagome yelped as she took a quick step to the right to keep herself standing up right. She was just about to turn to angrily glare at Sesshoumaru when the volley ball flew by on her left, missing her head with only some inches. Her surprised gaze flew to the daiyoukai who was sitting next to the wall, looking bored. She didn't miss, though, the way the left corner of his lip had curled up in the tiniest of smirks.

Kagome couldn't help but to chuckle. Who cared if every single girl in her school was against her, as long as she had a demon lord on her side? And he would for sure be on her side; after all he did not really have a choice on that matter, not as long as the chain would remain on place.

Kagome jumped to slam the ball flying to her direction and hit it over the net.

-cCc-

Thursday was a surprisingly tolerable day at school. Until, of course, they finally got out and wandered off from the classroom. They changed out of their indoor shoes and then the both of them walked over to the doors – only to stop in their tracks as they stared into the heavy rain.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Kagome wailed, throwing her hands in the air. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic miko. It was just rain. Granted, it wasn't very pleasant, but what could they do about it?

"Why didn't I bring my umbrella?"

"It's just rain."

"Oh, my bad, I forgot how much you love dragging me out to the rain."

"I could never forget your disdain and endless stream of complaints just because of getting little wet in a bit of rain."

"A bit? That –", she said heatedly, waving her finger at the irksome weather, "– is not 'a bit' of rain! That's a damn downpour and I don't want to get wet!"

"Do you have any other option then," he asked pointedly.

"I _would have_, if I had not forgotten my umbrella at home."

"Hey, Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-kun!"

Kagome couldn't stop her groan in time. She turned around, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Eri-chan!"

"Oh wow, it's really coming down hard, isn't it? I'd hate to go out there without an umbrella!"

"Tell me about it," Kagome muttered venomously, the look in her eyes darkening fast.

"You guys don't have an umbrella with you?!"

"I forgot mine at home," Kagome sighed.

"Wow, that sucks," Eri said sympathetically.

"I know."

Then Eri's face lit up in a smile and she hurried past her friend.

"I can share my umbrella with you, Sesshoumaru-kun!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard her friend's words.

Eri stepped out and Sesshoumaru followed, forcing Kagome to tag along. Eri opened her umbrella and she squeezed herself right next to Sesshoumaru. It was a snug fit, but they'd both keep dry.

Unlike Kagome.

Her face dark with an angry scowl, she glared at the couple walking in front of her. A cold trail of water had found its way down her neck and under her collar. She shuddered in disgust, completely drenched.

"Once," she muttered bitterly to herself, "there was a time when you used to be _my_ friend."

-cCc-

On Friday, Eri insisted on hanging out with them after school. Kagome wanted to come up with an excuse so bad, but in the end she couldn't bring herself to refuse Eri. Damn guilty conscience!

They ended up having a stroll in a nearby park. Once again, Eri was as good as glued to Sesshoumaru's side, though she wasn't actually touching him – even she knew not to cross _that _line. Sesshoumaru looked very much bored, but Eri was obviously excited and her eyes were aglow. Kagome tore her gaze off her, disgusted. Under usual circumstances of course she would root for her friend, but these circumstances were far from usual and Eri's behaviour had really started to piss her off as of late. She felt so betrayed and tossed aside. Granted, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to enjoy Eri's company either, so she didn't really blame the daiyoukai.

Kagome heaved a sigh and let her gaze wander. It landed on a small form of a child, and she couldn't help but to smile to herself. Not far from her, a cute little girl was running on the grass, laughing. She looked adorable, dressed in thick pink coat and wearing a white woolly hat. As Kagome watched the child go, the little girl tripped, falling to the ground.

The hat the girl had been wearing fell off as well and the sight made Kagome gasp.

The girl had furry ears! Just like Inuyasha's! Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the very first obvious hanyou she had ever seen in her own time. As in a daze, Kagome took a few hesitating steps towards the girl.

"Aiko!" she heard a mature woman voice call. A dark-haired woman rushed over to the child, helping the hat back onto her head and picking her up.

Kagome's eyes met with the woman's and they both paled. She was older than she had ever seen her to be, but the woman was nevertheless really familiar to Kagome.

The woman offered her a mysterious smile, before she set down the child who ran towards a tall man standing a little to the side, yelling Daddy.

Kagome blanched ever more at the sight.

And then the family of three was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Only Kagome was left there, standing rooted to her spot, her disbelieving eyes wider than they had ever been.

A very much irked demon lord chose that precise moment to appear.

"Woman, we need to get going." His voice was uncharacteristically filled with impatience and irritation.

Kagome did not respond.

Taking in her expression of utter shock, Sesshoumaru heaved and exasperated sigh, then snapped his fingers at the woman's face.

She flinched and looked at him, blinking owlishly.

"I... I think I just saw myself. With you. And our child."  
Sesshoumaru quirked his brow in that very irritating manner of his.

"I was not aware that humans were able to fall asleep with their eyes open."

"I wasn't dreaming!"

"You make no sense whatsoever," the youkai remarked before grabbing the chain tightly and walking away, effectively pulling the miko along. First he had to suffer to continuous company and inane blabbering of the miko's annoying friend, and now the priestess herself seemed to be hallucinating. If their stay in the future would drag on much longer, he just might have to go insane as well.

-cCc-

**Chie: **Ta-dah. A week out of Sess' and Kags' lives. They're surely enjoyeing themselves, huh?

I know this chapter is a bit late. I could always lie and say I was busy with my finals, but if you really care to know, I just wasn't in the writing mood. :/ I'm a woman, so it's okay for me to fickle. Ha!

Happy Christmas break, everyone! o/ Holiday~ A month off from school is always welcome. x3


	14. Chapter 13: Sick and Tired

**Chie: **Yes. It is late. The phenomenon, I believe, is called "writer's block". The particular subtype of it, that attacked me, could be called 'not being in the mood'. Simply put, even though I had the entire chapter pretty well planned out, I just didn't feel like writing. And I will NOT push myself into something I am not in the mood to be doing. The end result will hardly be as good as usual if I'm forcing myself. So to those of my readers who are upset for having to wait, I am sorry. But, if you want fast and frequent updates, I am **not **the authoress for you. Feel free to come back to my stories once they are finished, though. :3

On a completely unrelated note, Dokuga Quarter 4 2009 awards' nominations were published! Like in the previous quarter, Chain was nominated in the best romance fiction category. Thank you!

What took me completely by a surprise, however, was that it was also nominated for _another_ category! Could you believe that? Yes, this fic has also been nominated in the category of Best Sesshoumaru Portrayal. I can't express how bewildered and humbled seeing this story's name on that particular list makes me feel. Especially since in Chain, I am rather deliberately expressing Sesshoumaru as I see him, and while writing Canon, that always has its own risks. Thank you so very much for the nominations, I am honoured. –bows-

Now, here is finally your chapter.

Chapter thirteen – Sick and Tired

The books lay open on her desk. Her notebook was open as well. The pen in her hand was very still and forgotten as she stared at the wall in front of her, her sapphire eyes wide and her face slightly pale.

"You're spacing out again, woman."

She flinched, as the deep demonic voice dryly wormed its way into her brain. The priestess whipped around to glare at the inudaiyoukai.

"It's none of your business whether I space out or not," the woman retorted haughtily. The tone of her voice made him raise one very much sarcastic eyebrow at her.

"You're still going on about that nonsense," he asked indifferently, already knowing the answer. The miko had proved to be extremely hard-headed this particular subject concerned.

"I'm _telling_ you, I saw what I saw and it was all real!"

"Was it indeed? Because this Sesshoumaru did not see or sense anything that would support your senseless little day-dream."

"GOD! You're _infuriating_! Why is it so hard to just believe me? I am **not** delusional and I really saw what I saw. I don't know if all of it actually happened of if it was a vision, but I saw _our child_."

"And that is where your delirium is shining through, miko. For you to conceive a child with me would require certain actions, of which I am sure you are aware."

Kagome snorted.

"You're one to talk about being crazy, Sesshoumaru, seeing how you are in a denial yourself. I am sure that you are aware that, if your mother will have her way, we are doomed to commence in these _actions_ you mentioned."

Sesshoumaru scowled and glared coldly at the human.

"Don't look at me like that," the woman huffed. "I'm not saying that I _want_ that to happen," she explained. "I'm just saying it could happen."

The demon lord did not respond and Kagome turned back to her school books. Although she looked relatively calm, her mind was still in turmoil over the sight she had seen a few days ago. She had no idea what it had been, if her older self had actually _been_ there, in the very park, or whether she all of a sudden had seen a glimpse of the future to come. Frankly, she did not even care whether it had been the real thing or a mere vision, for she was certain that she _had _seen it, whatever it had been. And somehow, she had a sickening premonition that her apparition from the other day would indeed come true one day. Not that she would dislike Sesshoumaru. Even if the demon lord could be such an ass at times, Kagome reluctantly had to admit that he wasn't so bad. Being stuck in the same boat together they had inevitably grown closer to each other and Kagome had grown accustomed to him. Now she even considered the demon lord her friend, and she actually liked him, even though she would not admit that to anyone if they were to ask her. But even if she liked him, she liked him as her friend. She definitely did NOT like him in the be-the-father-of-my-children – way, and thus the whole vision made her feel both highly uncomfortable and somewhat concerned. It was not that relevant that the little girl she had seen had been absolutely adorable. The girl's alleged existence was still bugging Kagome. Even though the sinking feeling in her gut told her that they wouldn't be able to forever keep on defying the will of the Western Lady. She very well knew that Sesshoumaru had the ability to be even more stubborn than Inuyasha, but somehow she had the feeling that the lady mother was not going to give in either, seeing as she had gone as far as to shackle her son to an eligible bachelorette in order to have her way. If that wasn't determination, she didn't know what was!

The problem still remained, though, that she hated the idea of letting Sesshoumaru's mother win. Kagome wanted to marry a man she loved, and that man was not Sesshoumaru.

-cCc-

Kagome sat quietly in her seat, her eyes frantically scanning the lines. She was oblivious to the group surrounding her, as she desperately tried to revise her vocabulary for the quiz they would be having in the afternoon. Sesshoumaru was sitting next to her, silent and unenthusiastic in downing the lunchbox Eri had forced on him. Yuka and Ayumi were chatting with each other as Eri was too caught up with the dreamy stares she cast on Sesshoumaru.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-kun, I was thinking…" Eri chirped, beaming at the demon lord. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Chocolate?" Sesshoumaru remembered the sweet the miko had offered to Rin, and the way the bite he had tasted had melted on his tongue. "Yes. I like chocolate."

"Okay, good!"

"Why're you asking, Eri-chan," Yuka wondered.

"Oh, that's right. It's this Friday, isn't it," Ayumi exclaimed, excited. "Valentine's day!"

Kagome's head shot up from where it had been hovering, mere inches above the English book that lay open on her desk.

"Valentine's day?" the miko asked, her face blanched. "Oh, God no."

"You didn't know, Kagome-chan?" Eri asked, surprised.

"Hadn't noticed," she mumbled.

"You want to get your chocolates ready in time," Ayumi reminded.

"Are you going to buy yours or do hand-made," Yuka asked Eri.

"I want to make mine myself. Though, I've never tried, so I'm not sure how well they will turn out…" Eri replied.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Ayumi assured gently. "I can teach you, if you want."

"Great! That'd be a huge help."

"Uhm, Eri… I don't think you should give chocolate to Sesshoumaru," Kagome said all of a sudden, frowning.

"I _have to_ give chocolate to Sesshoumaru-kun!" Eri insisted, glaring at Kagome angrily.

"Kagome-chan, that was a bit rude," chided Ayumi softly.

"It's up to Sesshoumaru-san himself, whether he wants to accept the chocolate or not," Yuka shrugged, glancing at the quiet daiyoukai from the corner of her eye.

-cCc-

Later that day as the two were walking back to the shrine from school, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"What is this Valentine's day you talked about during the lunch break?"

Kagome heaved a sigh.

"Well, basically it's a holiday when girls and women hand out chocolate to boys and men. There are two kind of chocolates though, the honmei chocolate and the giri chocolate. The honmei chocolate is believed to be the most important thing among girls my age," Kagome said, her tone making clear that she somewhat disagreed with the public opinion. "Honmei chocolates are the ones you give to the guy that you like, which is why many people think that Valentine's day is the perfect day to confess to the boy you like and let him know about your feelings. So you're definitely getting chocolate from Eri-chan," the miko grumbled.

"And the giri chocolate, then?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

"It's the obligatory chocolate. You give that to for example your colleagues or close classmates or senpais, the men that are important in your life and to whom you feel obligated, grateful or indebted to, I think. Then there is another holiday later on, White day, when the men pay back the favour, and give a little something to the women that gave them chocolate."

"I see."

"Just so you know, I don't have a good feeling about this," the woman mumbled.

"What, you have seen more visions?" the daiyoukai mocked.

"You laugh now!" the miko retorted sharply. "But I swear, Sesshoumaru, I'll be having the last laugh," she muttered, glaring at the demon lord.

-cCc-

Friday was absolutely horrible. Kagome actually had to help Sesshoumaru carry his insane haul of chocolate back home. It was like all of the girls in her school had just gone completely out of their minds, showering the inudaiyoukai with chocolate. Kagome had lost count a long, long time ago of how many girls had actually confessed to Sesshoumaru. The demon lord had not grasped the point of the holiday completely, since although he happily – and rather greedily, Kagome thought to herself darkly – accepted the chocolates every girl kept on giving him, he completely ignored the girls' feelings. Kagome had tried to tell him that he was to only accept their chocolate if he accepted their feelings as well, but she had given up on trying to get that thought through Sesshoumaru's thick skull. All the boys in their class had had sour expressions all day long. Kagome was aware that there always tended to be some sort of a competition of who received the largest amount of chocolate, and this year Sesshoumaru – who wasn't even a student in their school – won the fight without slightest of doubt. Nobody could top three paper bags full of chocolate. Sesshoumaru's haul must have set some kind of a record. Kagome herself had only handed out one chocolate. She had given it to Hojo and told him it was only fair for her to give him chocolate since he was always so kind and bringing gifts to her and worried about her welfare. Oddly enough, though, Hojo had appeared slightly disappointed, and Kagome could not understand why. He had got obligatory chocolate from her after all, what about that could possibly be a disappointment?

Kagome's thoughts scattered as her hand throbbed painfully. She groaned and heaved the full paper bag to her other hand, so she could give her tired limb a short rest. She clenched her teeth at the thought that she had been reduced to nothing but a pack mule. Granted, Sesshoumaru was carrying not one bag like Kagome's, but _two_. She still had not quite fathomed though why she had to be carrying _his_ chocolates back home. After seen his greedy side today, Kagome was fairly sure that the daiyoukai wouldn't hand over some of his assorted sweets to her. He'd most probably devour all his candy by himself. The miko huffed.

"I really think you went overboard with this," the miko muttered under her breath.

The demon lord, of course, heard her words.

"I merely accepted their gifts," the daiyoukai responded indifferently.

"You're an arrogant ass," Kagome retorted. "And apparently a greedy one too. The well had better start working before White day, or else you're pretty screwed."

"What do you mean by that, miko?"

"Did you forget already, Sesshoumaru? White day is for the men to _pay back_ for the chocolate."

"Foolish traditions."

"It may be so, but it is only fair to give a gift back when you receive one, don't you think?"

Sesshoumaru could not argue with that, so he opted not to respond to her statement and ignore it. After all, he couldn't actually admit out loud that the miko had a point; he would _not_ let her win as easy as that.

Kagome muttered a few selected words under her breath as Sesshoumaru seemed to refuse to acknowledge her argument. Sesshoumaru smirked at her choice of words as well as at the miko's frustration. He very much enjoyed teasing the priestess. Her reactions never failed to be amusing. After all, the miko was quite different from other females Sesshoumaru had encountered.

Still, there was something that was bothering him.

"Did you not tell me that this custom was to give chocolate to the men that are important to the woman?" he asked curiously, pausing in his walking to allow the miko to catch up with him.

"That's the point, pretty much," Kagome replied, catching up with the demon lord and falling to his pace.

The daiyoukai glanced at the woman walking by his side.

"If that truly is so, where is _my _chocolate then?"

"Over here," the woman replied dryly, giving the chocolate-filled paper bag that she was carrying a shake.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow.

"That is not what I was referring to, and you know it."

"Oh come on, Sesshoumaru! How greedy can you get? Don't you think this huge amount of chocolate is already enough? What difference would one more make?" the miko ranted, frustrated. She huffed, pointedly turning her head away from Sesshoumaru and took some fast steps so she would break out of his pace to walk in front of the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru's brow only travelled further up as he witnessed the miko's display. Not attractive at all, such a reaction. The priestess indeed was hopeless. Sesshoumaru frowned. It still bothered him, though. He agreed with the woman's statement, that one more chocolate in fact did not make a difference. Despite all that, he still felt slight irritation throbbing in his veins at the fact that the miko hadn't prepared him any chocolate what so ever.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. It would seem that the miko was less courteous than he had originally given her credit for. Well, life was always full of little disappointments, the demon lord mused, watching the woman's back as she walked before him, hauling third of his chocolates with her.

-cCc-

Kagome was climbing up the shrine stairs, carrying the cursed bag of chocolates with her. She was breaking into a sweat, and she was NOT enjoying it. Sesshoumaru was effortlessly following her few steps behind. After a few more steps, the priestess let out a sigh of relief as she looked at her home, invitingly waiting for her. She walked across the front yard Sesshoumaru in her tow. She walked up to the front door and stepped in.

"Mama, we're home," she called at the door and stopped to pull her shoes off her feet.

"Welcome back," Mrs. Higurashi's voice gently bud them welcome. Soon the woman appeared in the kitchen doorway, watching her daughter as she straightened herself and once again took hold of the paper bag she had been carrying.

"How was school, dear?"

"Awful," the girl groaned. "I'm going to take a shower."

"This early?" her mother wondered.

"Trust me, mama, I need one."

The grumpy girl started to ascend the stairs.

The inudaiyoukai who by now was already as good as a member of the family, didn't utter a word, but he did grace the kind middle-aged woman with a curt but polite bow. Then the demon lord followed the priestess up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself and then shook her head as she turned around and returned back to her dinner preparations.

Upstairs, Kagome entered her room and set the paper bag onto the floor. She then turned to regard the daiyoukai who had stopped in the doorway.

"I'm going to take a shower," the miko announced.

"Suit yourself," the demon simply replied, walking into the room and setting his bags down next to the one Kagome had been carrying. Then he sat down on her chair, his amber eyes idly following the miko as she rummaged some clean clothes out of her closet and grabbed a towel that had been hanging on her closet door.

"Stay," the miko murmured, glancing sharply at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye before marching out of the room.

Even if her remark had been offensive, the demon lord in his great mercy decided to let her snap pass. The priestess had been very much irate for the whole day and was no way near her best behaviour. Even if he did not understand the reasons behind the fickle woman's sour mood, he wasn't going to lower himself on her level. Some gut instinct told him that the miko might just have been picking a fight with him, probably just to let out some steam. He wouldn't join the human girl's little games. After all, he was the Western lord-to-be! He was well above such petty entertainments as squabbling with irate mikos.

Feeling bored, Sesshoumaru reached into the paper bag nearest to him and pulled out a cutely packaged piece of chocolate. He warily sniffed the package for awhile, until he decided it was safe. His claws easily tore away the flimsy wrapping paper and he regarded the rich brown treat in front of him critically. Then he cautiously took a bite.

The marvellous sweet melted on his tongue and the daiyoukai's eyes closed in bliss. Yes, this _chocolate_ was even better than he had remembered!

Kagome felt much better, standing under a stream of hot water. The quiet of the bathroom and the sweet peach scent of her shower gel had remarkably calmed down her nerves. She sighed to herself and reluctantly admitted that she should stop being so cross with Sesshoumaru. Everything wasn't his fault, quite far from it, actually. Somehow, the daiyoukai just could so easily be blamed for the whole mess. Still, she knew that he wished to return to the past as much as she did, if not more so. After all, his home was in the past. She knew that he did not appreciate the attention he was getting from everyone in her school. But since Kagome had no way of relieving her frustration on the people that were causing it, she had settled onto a substitute, and that substitute was Sesshoumaru. She turned the shower off and stepped out, shivering as the cool air breathed on her wet skin. She grabbed her towel and started to rub herself dry. Yes, she probably should apologise to Sesshoumaru. Kagome rolled her eyes and started to dry her hair.

Moments later she exited the bathroom, dressed in comfortable clothes while still rubbing her glistening inky black locks with the towel. She walked down the hall and stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. She turned around and froze, the towel falling onto the floor. Her widened sapphire eyes took in the unbelievable sight before her.

"Sesshoumaru!" she wailed, unable to get any other word out of her mouth for awhile. Her eyes frantically scanned the empty paper bags that had 30 minutes before been filled with chocolate, as well as the dozens and dozens of brightly coloured torn pieces of wrapping paper that were littering her floor. The irritation, that had let its hold of her break in the shower, was now creeping back and fast. Her hands were shaking as she balled them into fists and pressed them to her sides.

"You ate _all _the chocolates?" the miko shrieked, disbelievingly.

The greedy dog himself was still occupying the chair Kagome had left him on, though his posture was oddly stiff, and the miko noticed that his shoulders were slumped. He did not answer.

The demon's silence just increased Kagome's anger, and with a scowl marring her beautiful face she stomped over to where the daiyoukai was sitting.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said in a tone that demanded an answer.

He still did not reply; he didn't even lift his head to meet her eyes.

Kagome let out a frustrated growl. Enough was enough! She grabbed his shoulder and at the same moment hissed in a vast surprise as the demon lord spurred into motion. He slapped his large hand to cover his mouth and Kagome quickly stumbled away from the daiyoukai as he scrambled to his feet and fled the room. Kagome frowned and followed after him. The chain was lying on the floor of the hallway, twisting and turning like a gleaming silvery snake. It had effortlessly slid _through_ the bathroom door. Kagome shook her head. Even if she knew of the enchantment that enabled the chain to pass through objects – and even living beings – it still was unnatural to _see_ it happen. Curiously, Kagome leaned forward to press her ear on the smooth and cool wooden surface of the bathroom door. What she heard were stomach-turning retching sounds of somebody trying very diligently to puke his guts out. Kagome flinched and stepped away from the door, staring at it in awe. Sesshoumaru was vomiting? Kagome blinked. Now that was something new.

"Mama," she called hesitantly, uncertain of what to make out of the situation.

A few moments later her mother walked down the hallway, stopping as she reached her daughter.

"Kagome, what is it?" the woman asked.

"Mama, there's something wrong with Sesshoumaru," Kagome explained, biting her lip. Her anger from before was long gone, and now worry was starting to creep over her.

The older woman listened for awhile, before she turned to regard her daughter.

"Well, by the sound of it I'd say he's sick," Mrs. Higurashi said calmly, gently wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders and steering her away from the bathroom door.

"But mama, Sesshoumaru is a daiyoukai! Demons don't _get_ sick. Inuyasha's just a hanyou, and I've never seen him getting sick." Kagome argued as she stepped into her room.

"There must have been something that made him sick," Kagome's mother insisted. Her gaze wandered about her daughter's room and settled on the bright coloured wrapping papers. "Ahh. That would explain it."

"What, mama? What is it?"

"Sesshoumaru is a dog demon, isn't he?"

Kagome nodded mutely.

"Then eating that much chocolate wouldn't be very good for him, would it," the woman sighed, shaking her head. Demon or not, heir to a throne or not, boys still were boys. Despite the whole situation, Mrs. Higurashi felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh. Right, chocolate is bad for dogs." Kagome bit her lip. She felt like a true idiot. All along, she had been thinking that there was some reason why Sesshoumaru should be careful with his Valentine's treats, something had been nagging at the back of her mind all along, but she hadn't been able to realise it in time.

Mrs. Higurashi read the worry that was plastered onto Kagome's face and she moved to hug her daughter.  
"Do not fret, dear," she said comfortingly. "It won't do you any good. Besides, there's nothing we can do to help him now."

"Is there really nothing we can do?"

"Well…" Mrs. Higurashi considered the question for a moment. "I suppose you could lay out the futon for him, he might want to lie down once his stomach has settled."

Kagome nodded.

"I'll see to that." The helplessness was fading as a silent determination began to settle on her features. She wandered off, to retrieve the spare futon from the closet it was being kept in.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently, as she watched the retreating back of her daughter.

-cCc-

He was down on all fours, helplessly hovering over the toilet seat. His stomach seemed to be wound on several tight knots that twisted and turned sickeningly. His head was throbbing heavily. The smell of his own vomit just upset his stomach further and there was no end to the retching. His abdomen was aching, his throat burning. Cold sweat glistened on his forehead and his skin – though usually fair – now had a sickening paleness to it. He felt a new crushing wave of nausea rising and he rose to his knees, absentmindedly holding his long silvery locks out of the harm's way as he convulsed, the vomit rushing up his throat. His hands were trembling and his muscles were weary. Had he but time to stop and think, he would have scoffed at this weak, sick creature he had reverted to. But, there was currently other things occupying his mind, such as puking his guts out.

He spent most of the afternoon and evening there, kneeling on the cool tiled floor. Even after all the contents of his stomach had been poured down the drain, the nausea still did not let its sickening hold of him fade and he found himself convulsing and retching even though there couldn't possibly have been anything left to come up his throat. Eventually though he found that he was beginning to feel steady enough and he gathered all the little strength he had left and drew himself up on his shaky legs. He exited the bathroom and slowly stumbled into the miko's bedroom. She had apparently been waiting for him. Surprisingly, she offered no ill-tempered, witty remarks but instead just watched him silently, a glimmer of worry in the depths of her sapphire eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Somewhat," he croaked, walking further into the room.

"I prepared a futon for you," she told him, gesturing at the bedding next to her own bed. "Also, mama thought you'd want to change, so she brought an old yukata."

Sesshoumaru nodded and trotted over to the futon, noticing the piece of clothing that lay neatly folded on the mattress. Kagome got up and left the room, allowing the demon lord privacy so that he could change his clothes. After he had changed into the yukata, he wearily sat on the futon. He raised his gaze as the miko returned, carrying a wooden tray.

"I hope your stomach has settled enough for you to keep something in," she said as she knelt beside him. She set the tray down and wordlessly handed over a glass of water.

Sesshoumaru gratefully accepted the offered drink. His throat was absolutely parched. He drank the water slowly and with a slight relief noticed that his stomach neither twisted nor turned at that. He handed the empty glass back to the miko who placed it on the tray, and then handed him a bowl that contained sliced fruits.

"Please eat as much as you can," the miko urged.

Sesshoumaru nodded and carefully nibbled on a slice of a mandarin fruit as he glanced at the priestess from the corner of his eye. It was almost surprising to see the female act like this. She had been impossibly irate for so long that it was odd to see her civil at last. No, she wasn't civil, she was gentle. That was a side of her he had not experienced before, though he had witnessed that streak in her whenever she was interacting with Rin or the kitsune pup. Still, this was the first time the miko's gentle caring was fully devoted on him. He blinked slowly, wondering why that thought felt somehow assuring to him. He felt a bit better after eating some of the fruit. Kagome too, nodded in satisfaction.

"I'll leave the tray here. Feel free to pour more water for yourself if you get thirsty. Or eat some more fruit if you feel like it. Now, you must be exhausted, so I think you'd better lay down."

It was amusing to him, how the little mortal kept ordering him around. Even if her tone of voice was gentle and she phrased her orders as suggestions, he could somehow sense that the miko would not take no for an answer. Suppressing a smirk he figured that he might as well humour the human woman. Besides, he really _did_ feel exhausted, and lying down sounded like a very good idea. He settled on the futon and was surprised when the miko carefully tucked him in. She flashed him a brief smile and for the briefest of moments brushed his bangs off his face. Then she straightened and walked to turn off the lights. He heard a rustle of her bed sheets as she crawled under her blanket.

Even though he was weary, he found it hard to fall asleep. A mild wave of nausea would still rise every now and then, though Sesshoumaru could now control himself and would not have to run for the toilet. His head was also still throbbing, possibly from the lack of nutrition. Still, he could not trust himself to be well enough to eat anything proper, so he would just have to bear with it. He was awake long after the miko's breathing had turned steady and even, indicating that sleep had claimed her. Idle thoughts whirled in the corridors of his mind as he lay in the darkness. The sound of the miko's breathing and her sweet scent that reached his nostrils both somehow seemed to calm down his senses. A peculiar notion came to him as he remembered the way the miko had kneeled beside him and offered him the glass of water in that caring, gentle manner of hers. She had behaved almost exactly like Sesshoumaru expected a female would behave to care for her sick mate. Usually, he would scoff at such a silly notion and banish the thought completely, but this time, he decided to continue the idea and see where it led him. His amber eyes were drawn to the silver chain adorning his right wrist. For some reason, pieces of conversations drifted to him, ones he had had with Kenichirou. Or rather, Kenichirou's monologue of miko-praising. He had to admit though that his childhood friend was right. The miko had a pleasant scent and she was pleasing to the eye. She was clever and educated, she was considerate, polite and well-behaved – most of the time. She was good with children and got along great with Rin. She was not that meek, submissive type of a woman most of the Feudal era females seemed to be, but neither was she that straight-forward and pushy type he had encountered more than enough during his stay in the miko's time. Her family was sensible, and although they did not possess any title or rank, Sesshoumaru rather liked them, especially the miko's mother. Her being a human did not much bother him anymore, she was who she was. Furthermore, she possessed holy powers, so she was quite able of taking care of herself, even if she ought to receive proper weapon-training. The more he lingered on the subject, the more clear and logical the next step seemed to be.

Grudgingly, he finally admitted it to himself, as the decision was made in the back of his mind. He would mate the miko.

After all, one of the requirements to be rid of the chain was joining of souls – and as far as he knew, two souls could only be bound to each other by the mating ceremony. He tolerated the miko – more than that, he had started to consider her as his friend, and he knew that the feelings of friendship were mutual. Even though a cause to much irritation and frustration, their time here stuck in the future had brought them close together. He had seen the environment she had grown up in, and thanks to that understood her better and had come to appreciate her company. She stood out to him even in these modern times. He thought she would make an acceptable companion to him, and he had confidence that he would continue to tolerate the miko. The bond forged in mating would be for life, but it was either that, or being bound to the miko by the accursed, physical chain for eternity.

The only thing that made him reluctant to mate the miko, was the fact that having him mated off to a female was exactly what his mother wanted. Though, he had to admit that the mind of his lady mother was set, and Kimiko always had her way in the end. Sesshoumaru was fairly determined and persistent himself – persistent after all sounded much nicer than 'stubborn' – but he was well aware that he had no hope of ever outdoing his mother in that art. Besides, he could always take comfort from the fact that even though his mother _had_ given them her consent, she had not personally selected Kagome for him. And Sesshoumaru knew that a woman the likes of Kagome definitely was not an ideal daughter-in-law in the Western Lady's opinion.

Then, a yawn broke through his features and wearily, his closed his eyes, finally yielding to the sleep that had come to claim him.

-cCc-

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. For a while he took in the room bathed in sunlight, figuring that it must be around noon. He could not recall the last time he had experienced such a deep, long sleep.

"Good morning," he heard the miko's soft voice and turned to look at her. She was sitting on her bed, fully dressed and a book in her lap. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am," he replied, contemplating the woman in a new light after his nightly decision.

"You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you, so I asked mama to put some breakfast aside for you."

He nodded and got up, running his hand through his silvery tresses.

"Then I suppose I better go down and eat. I need to talk to your mother in any case."

The miko eyed at him curiously but opted not to ask him about it – another feature Sesshoumaru appreciated in the young woman.

They left the bedroom, walking to the kitchen downstairs. Mrs. Higurashi was in there, washing the dishes, and she greeted them both in her usual motherly manner as the two stepped in. Kagome dutifully set the table ready for Sesshoumaru, after which she sat down at the table and pulled out her book. Sesshoumaru thanked her and took a seat. He ate the breakfast in silence, every now and then sparing a glance at the oblivious miko. He had noticed that trait in her before as well. The miko could become so engrossed with her reading that she would completely ignore her surroundings. The only sounds filling the room where the splashing of water and the clinking of the dishes, accompanied by Mrs. Higurashi's soft humming. The homely sounds made him feel completely at ease, and the breakfast in this quiet company was rather comforting, he realised.

After he had finished his eating, he leaned back on his chair. For a while he wondered how he should approach the subject he wanted to discuss with Kagome's mother, but then he simply decided to present his intentions directly. Mrs. Higurashi after all wasn't the kind of a woman who would circle around much, she appreciated forwardness.

"Higurashi-san."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru dear?"

"There is something regarding your daughter that I would wish to talk to you about."

Mrs. Higurashi turned around and walked to the table, sitting down next to him.

"What is it," she calmly asked.

"I would like to take your daughter as my mate and would therefore ask your consent."

Kagome's head snapped up from the book she had been reading. She stared mutely at Sesshoumaru with widened eyes, before she briskly reached over the table to set her hand on his forehead.

The daiyoukai raised his brow at her.

"What are you doing, miko?"

The young woman pulled her hand off and sat back in her chair.

"Oh, I just wanted to check if you're spouting a fever all of a sudden, for you certainly appear to be delirious."

"Kagome," her mother chastised disapprovingly.

"But mama, he can't possibly be serious about such a proposition!"

"Oh, I think he is," Mrs. Higurashi countered, gazing the demon lord beside her.

Kagome shook her head. Perhaps instead of his guts, Sesshoumaru had accidentally managed to puke his _brains_ out the night before, for he clearly could not be thinking straight, the young woman mused. The whole notion was completely absurd! She, mated to Sesshoumaru? Sure, yes, she did like him, but not quite enough to want to _marry_ him! She couldn't even begin to understand as to why he had lost his mind enough to even propose such a thing. Kagome once again remembered her vision, and the smiling face of that adorable little hanyou-girl. For some reason, there was a sickeningly cold, sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach, as her gaze bounced between her mother and Sesshoumaru.

And true enough, Mrs. Higurashi briefly glanced at her daughter before she responded:

"I'd gladly have you as my son-in-law, Sesshoumaru. Demon or not, you're a good man and I respect you. You have my consent."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said simply, inclining his head politely.

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine and she slumped in her chair, heaving a sigh at her miserable fate.


	15. Chapter 14: Conclusions

Chapter fourteen – Conclusions

It was Monday. Sesshoumaru had not once approached the subject he had presented to Mrs. Higurashi on Saturday. The woman had wisely advised the demon lord to give Kagome some time, after the miko had gloomily fled the kitchen.

Kagome muttered curses under her breath and kicked the innocent letters around in her frustration. The over pour of fan mail and love letters no more amused even Sesshoumaru, it had crossed the border of amusing a long time ago and had since become plain ridiculous. Wordlessly he scooped them up and studied them with a bored detachment for a moment, before he disposed of the letters, tossing them carelessly to the nearby bin. A ritual he had come to do every damn morning. He would have gained much more delight if he had let his acid corrode through the paper, but he was quite sure Kagome, no matter how infuriated the damned letters made her feel at the moment, would not much approve if he blew his cover after they had successfully managed to keep his demonic identity a secret for so very long. The stares and whispers followed them as they walked along the corridor. Upon entering her classroom, they met whispers and dreamy looks.

Ayumi and Yuka studied Kagome, while Eri was busy staring at Sesshoumaru with starry eyes.

It had been like this for some time already. Usually, Kagome was very cheerful at school, but the way she was behaving now made it appear that she had done a 180. She was irritated and gloomy, and it was not all too difficult to guess the reason why it was so. Ayumi and Yuka exchanged knowing stares. They got up and walked over to her friend.

"Hey Kagome, how are you doing?

"I'm just great," the girl muttered venomously. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just…"

"We know," Yuka assured.

"We were wondering if you want to hang out with us after school. You know, to relax a bit." Ayumi suggested.

"Let's see… The last time my _friend_ asked me to hang out with her, she totally ignored me and glued herself all over Sesshoumaru."

Yuka and Ayumi exchanged a glance once again.

"No, we really want to hang out with _you_. Though we won't mind if you want Sesshoumaru to tag along."

"Not that we would be all over him if he did," Yuka added. "Like one certain _friend_ of ours."

Kagome could barely hold back her snort. As if she could leave Sesshoumaru behind even if she wanted to. She flashed a bleak smile.

"Thanks guys. I guess I could go with you." she turned to look at the daiyoukai sitting next to her. "Would you mind?"

"Depends on who all are coming along," he replied somewhat pointedly.

"We won't be telling Eri," Yuka said.

"It'd be just the four of us," Ayumi assured.

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.

"In that case, I do not object."

-cCc-

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat side by side at the quiet corner table of the coffee shop Kagome frequented with her friends. He was being his usual self, indifferent and silent, while she was spooning the whipped cream adorning her hot chocolate to her mouth. Ayumi and Yuka were sitting across the little table of them, and the two also had big mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. Sesshoumaru was the only one who had decided on plain water. Ayumi and Yuka quietly watched the two for awhile, before the two shared a long, speculative glance. Ayumi gave a soft nod, and then the two simultaneously turned to regard Kagome.

Kagome watched the two, puzzled.

"What is it?" she asked, starting to feel disturbed under their scrutinising gaze. "You're creeping me out."

Yuka glanced for the last time at Ayumi for her confirmation, and the gentle girl nodded again.

"Ne, Kagome-chan," Yuka started, her eyes briefly flickering to glance at Sesshoumaru, "the two of you aren't _really_ cousins, are you?"

Kagome's spoon dropped with a cheerful ring, smearing some whipped cream to the spotless surface of the table.

"Wha- what are you on about?" she sputtered, trying very hard to fight back her growing panic.

"You might just as well tell us the truth, Kagome-chan," Ayumi said softly, her gentle eyes understanding.

"Though we already do have a pretty good idea of what's going on," Yuka added. "And I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru-kun isn't your cousin, Kagome-chan. For one, you two look nothing alike," she criticised. "Besides, you've never even mentioned that you'd have a half-Japanese cousin living in Europe. I mean come on, it even sounds like a lie."

Kagome determinedly picked up her spoon and began to stir her hot chocolate, avoiding her friends' inquiring eyes.

"But once we started to think about it, we did realise that Sesshoumaru-san does resemble someone we know," Ayumi continued where Yuka had left off. "The hair and the eyes especially." she smiled softly at Sesshoumaru, whose eyes were alert even if his face betrayed no emotion.

"You are Inuyasha's older brother, aren't you," Yuka said, staring sharply at the daiyoukai.

"_Half_-brother," Sesshoumaru replied automatically. Kagome slumped in her seat as Yuka cried out triumphantly.

"_I_ _knew it_!"

"But why the lies," Ayumi asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"It was easier that way," Kagome spoke up, her tone of voice tired. "The entire situation is far too messy to be satisfactorily explained. Besides, it's because I all of a sudden bumped into you guys while we were shopping with Sesshoumaru and needed to introduce him and I panicked."

"You should have told us the truth," Ayumi chided, though her tone of voice was as gentle as always.

"So… Sesshoumaru's the guy with whom you travelled alone to his home town, the thing Inuyasha was pissed off about?"

Kagome nodded, sipping her hot chocolate.

Yuka turned to look at Ayumi.

"It looks like you were right after all."

"About what?" Kagome asked dubiously.

"Once Ayumi and I had realised who Sesshoumaru-kun truly was, Ayumi worked up a theory by herself as to _why_ it was necessary for you to go on a trip with Sesshoumaru-kun."

"It was rather simple," Ayumi humbly explained. "You remember the conversation about Sesshoumaru-san's girlfriend? That his mother hired a matchmaker who in return had selected a fiancée for him – a bit like an omiai, would you think?"

Kagome was growing visibly pale, while Sesshoumaru only looked mildly curious.

"It's got to be you. Since you said that there was a _situation_ that made you have to hang out with Sesshoumaru-san a lot. And you two seem to be awfully familiar to each other, which is kinda weird, since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-san obviously don't get along – because I had never heard you mention he had a brother before."

"And I heard some girls from class A – you know, that Hirose Izumi's bunch – bragging how they had been talking to Sesshoumaru-kun one day on the way to school, and they told they had asked if Sesshoumaru-kun had a girlfriend," Yuka said, staring at Sesshoumaru as if seeking confirmation.

The daiyoukai nodded slowly.

Yuka smirked victoriously and turned to Kagome with her eyes aglow.

"Guess what Sesshoumaru-kun replied to their inquiry? He told them that he did not have a girlfriend, but he _did_ have a fiancée!"

Kagome gasped sharply and turned to stare at Sesshoumaru incredulously.

The demon merely shrugged casually.

"It is the truth after all," he said, his tone of voice calm, almost bored.

"So we summed up the little bits and pieces we had and got a pretty good picture of what's really going on with you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome squirmed on her seat uncomfortably while Sesshoumaru quietly regarded the two girls sitting across from him. He hadn't minded these two of Kagome's friends. Yuka had always been outspoken and straightforward and friendly type of the person, while Ayumi was gentle and kind – and it would seem, Sesshoumaru mused to himself – remarkably sharp despite her sweet appearance.

"Kagome-chan?" Yuka unrelentingly pressed her dear friend.

"Fine," the girl sighed and set her hot chocolate aside. "You got it all figured out, congratulations."

"Well, I wouldn't say _all_," belittled Ayumi, she was a humble-natured girl. "Please, Kagome-chan, tell us the whole story."

"We deserve to know," Yuka said. "We're your friends after all."

Kagome hesitated, glancing quickly at Sesshoumaru.

"You may as well," he said evenly. "As they said themselves, they pretty much already have figured it out.

Kagome heaved a sigh and braced herself.

"Well… You see, Sesshoumaru comes from a wealthy and influential family, and since he is the eldest son, he is also the heir. His mother would like to see him settle down and continue the precious family-line, even though Sesshoumaru himself does not like the idea too much."

"Wow, I had no idea you were an obocchan," Yuka exclaimed, seeing Sesshoumaru in a whole new light.

"So yeah, Sesshoumaru's mother hired a well known matchmaker, who by some quirk of fate came up with this ridiculous notion that I'd be the ideal partner to him."

"Why is it so ridiculous?" Ayumi asked, her big eyes innocent.

"Well, I _do_ like Sesshoumaru, but it's not like I love him. And I don't know if I fit too well into his family, you know, all things concerned." Kagome paused for awhile, a peculiar emotion shining in her sapphire eyes. "And then there's Inuyasha," she added softly.

Ayumi noticed the pain written on her friends face and reached over the table to clasp Kagome's hand in hers.

"So that's it?" Yuka asked. She turned to regard Sesshoumaru. "And what do you think about this all?"

"If I had my way, I wouldn't want the responsibilities of my family in the first place," he said, his deep voice pensive. "I do not wish to settle down or continue the line. However, I know my mother and I do not think I have much of a choice regarding this matter. Thus I already have consented to the proposed marriage."

Kagome flinched slightly and the gesture didn't go unnoticed. Yuka was about to open her mouth to ask about it, when Ayumi gently laid her hand on her friends shoulder. Yuka glanced at Ayumi curiously, and the kind girl slightly shook her head, sensing that Kagome would not like to explain what her opinion about the proposed marriage was.

So, instead of asking any further questions, Yuka leaned back in her chair, a slight grin tugging the corner of her lips.

"Just imagine the look on Eri-chan's face once she finds out."

"You know, if you had been honest, you would have saved yourselves from a lot of trouble," Ayumi said, smiling ever so slightly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and her friends were relieved to see the good old Kagome, making an appearance.

"I did not quite expect that I'd be betrayed by one of my friends," Kagome defended herself, before taking a sip of her hot-chocolate.

"Still, that is one expression I may still want to see," Sesshoumaru said mysteriously. Kagome glanced at him, and the smirk on his face caused a shiver run down her spine.

-cCc-

"Kagome, we need to talk," Sesshoumaru said as the two were walking to upstairs after returning to the shrine.

"About?" the miko said, though Sesshoumaru was certain she already very well knew, and was merely trying to avoid the subject. Sesshoumaru had given her time, like Mrs. Higurashi had advised him to, but his patience was wearing thin. He _needed_ the answer from the miko.

"About our mating," he replied, pinning the miko down with his intent stare. She huffed and turned away from him.

"Are you _really_ going to insist upon that insanity?"

"It is not insane, Kagome," he calmly countered as they reached the miko's room and he stepped in after her. "It is, in fact, a very logical conclusion."

The miko scoffed.

"How's the fact that you're willing to marry me sounding logical to _you_," she muttered darkly.

"Because there is no reason _not_ to go through with it. Especially so as it might well be the only solution to this problem we have."

Kagome shook her head and flopped down onto her bed.

"But it is so _wrong_. Do you understand that if we'll get married, we're letting them win?"

"Either way, they are going to win," he said bluntly. "And the longer we keep struggling against them, the harder it will be to give in."

"I don't want to give in," Kagome grimaced; the thought of a victorious grin of the Lady of the West was for some reason highly offending to her.

"Neither would I, but I realise now how futile it is to object to something that is inevitable to eventually happen."

The woman sighed.

"So we will get mated?"

"Would that be unpleasant to you?"

"Yes and no," the miko replied.

Kagome turned to silently regard the demon, her sapphire eyes taking in his form.

"I like you," she grudgingly admitted out loud. "But it is friendship that I feel towards you. And I just always thought I'd get married to the guy I _love_. I _want_ to get married to the guy I love," she added, sighing wistfully.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He had been suspecting that it was the miko's feelings – or rather, the lack of them – that formed the core of her resistance.

"I understand that. But mating does not require feelings of love. After all, to most demons the whole concept is alien."

Kagome smiled wryly at that in spite of herself. Then the gloomy mood returned and she sighed again.

"I know that."

"The mating will be for life, but compared to this shackle, such a mental bond would be much more preferable, would it not?" Sesshoumaru disdainfully flicked his wrist and the chain swung happily. "I am not saying it is easy," he remarked.

Kagome's eyes snapped back to him in surprise. The tone of his voice was calm and there was a look of understanding in his amber eyes. In a sudden bout of insight, Kagome realised that he was trying to be comforting and gentle with her. He was more than a little awkward with it, though, but still the realisation filled her with warmth. Kagome admitted that despite his faults, Sesshoumaru might not utterly fail as a husband.

"Especially the first weeks after the mating will be hard," the demon lord explained. "Since during the ceremony our souls will be tied together, and it does take some getting used to. For some time we need to remain close by to each other, similar as to now when we are bound by this chain. But over time we will get used to that mental bond and will be able to distance ourselves from each other."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for explaining that. I still don't much like the idea, though."

"A mating bond does not prevent you from committing yourself to another person, should you ever find true love. It certainly did not stop my father," he added on a quieter tone.

"It _would_ prevent me," the miko simply said. "If I make a vow to be bonded to another person for the rest of my life, even if I wouldn't love him, I would not leave his side for anyone."

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lip curled slightly, not to a snarl but to an attempt of a smile.

"Yes, I know your loyalty." it was something for which he respected the miko quite a deal.

"There is no other way then?" the miko asked, resigned.

"I am afraid not. After all, the conditions for the chain to disappear were for the two of us to be bound in mind, soul and heart. So far as I know, there is no other way to bind two souls together but in the mating ceremony."

Kagome nodded.

"Alright then," she consented. "But I still am upset for this."

"This Sesshoumaru does, as well, resent the thought of letting Lady Mother win. But I shall take comfort in the fact that her victory will not be complete," Sesshoumaru smirked slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"It was the kitsune matchmaker who picked you as my mate. My mother does not much appreciate having a human daughter-in-law, worse yet; having a woman of temper like you instead of someone she could freely order around. She will not be too happy."

Kagome joined in on his smirk, even if her eyes still had a dark expression to them.

"Well, that's just too bad for her, isn't it."

The daiyoukai did not reply, but his amber eyes were twinkling in amusement.

-cCc-

The two sat down and Mrs. Higurashi set down a cup of tea for each. Then the woman seated herself on the opposite side of the table, and regarded the two youths, a mysterious glimmer in her eyes.

"Well?" she prompted calmly. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't all that curious by nature. Still, this matter did concern her dear daughter and she was growing impatient to find out what course the development would take.

"Kagome has given her consent," Sesshoumaru informed. The young woman herself was resignedly slumped on her seat and keeping her blue eyes downcast.

"As soon as the well starts working again and we will be able to return, we shall go to see my mother about this matter. She ought to be delighted," Sesshoumaru continued dryly.

"Well then," Mrs. Higurashi said sweetly, smiling at the young couple. "I believe congratulations are in order."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head in acknowledgement, while Kagome sprang up from her seat, tears welling in her eyes. She circled the table and flew into her mother's arms.

"Oh mama," the girl sobbed broken-heartedly, her slim shoulders trembling. Mrs. Higurashi gently wound her arms around her daughter and held her close, soothingly running her hand down Kagome's back.

"There there, sweetie. I know it isn't easy."

Sesshoumaru stiffly remained still, even if he did feel the urge to squirm. He felt uncomfortable, witnessing the display. He was torn to two. The friendship and respect he felt towards the miko made him sympathise with the mortal – though Sesshoumaru himself was not able to name that awkward, weird feeling swelling in his chest. Still, at the same time he realised that the mating was inevitable. He had come to accept it, and he needed the miko to accept it as well. He did not want to remain chained for the rest of his life. He glared at the offending instrument.

"I wanted… I wanted…!" Kagome sobbed uncomprehendingly.

"Yes, dear," her mother said soothingly. "But you know how life is, dear child. We cannot get it all. I wanted to marry the man I love, too. And I did, and after just five years he passed away, all of a sudden. But I was left with two beautiful children, and even if everything did not quite work out to my liking, it's a good life I've been leading."

Kagome didn't reply, but her sobs started to slowly subside. Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a handkerchief so she could blow her nose. Then the older woman's eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's sombre amber ones.

"He is a good man, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter, her eyes never leaving the daiyoukai's. "He is serious and silent, well-behaved and honest. He's the sort of a man who commands respect, Kagome, and it is always important for people – spouses especially – to respect each other. And you do like Sesshoumaru, don't you?"

"Y-yes," the miko admitted wiping her eyes sheepishly. Now that her crying spell had passed, she felt rather embarrassed for it.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"You'll do well," she assured. "I know you will. I know it is scary, and you are still so young. But you'll grow into it, dear. It won't be so bad once you do."

Kagome nodded, now considerably calmed down. Still, her resentful sapphire eyes glared bitterly down at the innocently glimmering silver chain adorning her left wrist. Then, she heaved a sigh and straightened.

"Thank you for the tea, mama," the girl said and then left the room, heading upstairs.

Sesshoumaru's unreadable eyes followed the leaving miko and Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sesshoumaru understandingly.

"Do not mind her reaction too much," the woman said kindly to the demon lord. "As I just said, she is still very young. And I think you took her by surprise, proposing so suddenly. She wasn't expecting it. She might even have felt a bit betrayed by you. I can feel she trusts you and it's likely she was thinking you agreed with her opinion on this matter."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. Mrs. Higurashi knew her daughter, and she did have insight. Her perceptions were most likely to be correct, and somehow made Sesshoumaru feel more at ease.

-cCc-

Kagome was sitting by her desk when Sesshoumaru stepped in, turning over a small package wrapped in dark blue canvas in her hands.

"Back when you asked, I hadn't yet made yours, but I really did intend to give one to you all along," she confessed, turning around on her chair. He stepped closer and she held out her hand, offering the little package to him.

Sesshoumaru accepted the present and carefully unwrapped it, although his nose had already revealed to him what it was. He uncovered a white chocolate treat that had been moulded into the shape of a bone. His eyebrow trailed up in his usual manner.

"Thank you, I suppose," he said, not really much appreciating the gag. "You intend to make me sick yet again?"

"Oh no. You got sick on your own accord – mostly because you were greedy! You wouldn't necessarily have got sick at all, if you hadn't eaten so insanely _much_ of that chocolate in so little time! Besides, I did study about chocolate and dogs, and white chocolate is the best for you. It won't make you sick. Unless you turn into a complete glutton and try to devour a whole _mountain_ of it."

Sesshoumaru nodded, accepting the miko's explanation. He did not quite agree with her opinion of his greed, however, but Sesshoumaru was above pointless bickering about differing opinions. And to be honest, he really did appreciate receiving the chocolate from the priestess for some reason, and felt oddly reluctant to eat the present she had carefully made him – and not just because his previous chocolate-encounter had not ended too well.

"I'm still upset about having to marry you, so don't get any ideas. That's an obligatory chocolate."

Sesshoumaru sat down at the edge of the miko's bed.

"I apologise for forcing you to go through this," they daiyoukai said quietly, his amber eyes intently boring into the girl's blue ones.

She shook her head.

"It's alright. I know there wasn't much hope avoiding it anyway… And I understand your reasons. I just haven't yet got used to the idea, you know. It was rather sudden, your change of mind."

"Not really," the demon drawled, a pensive expression taking over his pale features. "The notion has been there since the beginning," he started. "The idea was rubbed in our faces ever since the meeting with the Matchmaker and since then it is always been looming somewhere, at the back of my mind."

Kagome nodded.

"Same here – though I've avoided thinking about it."

"This Sesshoumaru, as well, refused to consider it as an option for a long while. But for some reason, the thought started to nag at me more often ever since we came here. Being doubly stuck with each other – thanks to the chain and the portal closing – helped us to develop this companionship. And I do think I understand you better now – having met your family and seen the world you were brought up in. It has made me… respect you."

Kagome looked at the demon lord, startled. She hadn't had a clue of all that went in the mind of the silent demon.

"It was not till that Friday night, however, that I gave the idea some serious thought. But once I did, I arrived to the conclusion that there really was no more reason – for me – to put it off any further."

Kagome slowly nodded.

"Thank you. For explaining," the miko added. "I guess you're able to see it all a bit more objectively than me. And you're not forcing me. I have decided to accept the fact, even if I really wouldn't wish to. Just give me time, you know, to get used to the idea. Or like mama said, 'to grow into it'."

The demon lord nodded and was relieved to see the small, hesitant smile the miko flashed him.

-cCc-

She was regally sitting on the luxurious silken cushions in her private quarters. Her room was exquisite, the shoji walls elaborately painted with hunting dogs and the like. Her golden eyes were narrowed and there was a dark look to them. Her painted lips were pursed in disdain. She stared into the enchanted looking glass that did not reflect her own image but instead showed her whoever she wanted to spy on. Or at least, that's what to mirror was supposed to do. The demoness snarled irately. For quite a while now when she had commanded the mirror to show Sesshoumaru to her, all she had seen was cloudy, white mist. Kimiko couldn't understand it at all. The mirror was in a perfect working order, she had made sure of that. Where had that insolent pup escaped from her watching eye? Wearily she raised her elegant slim hand and started to rub her temples. That child was just too stubborn. He continued to defy her will, time after time, and Kimiko was starting to slowly feel at loss with him. What she ought to do, for him to get the message? If she had to make him keel over and give him a brisk, good spanking, she would – no doubt of that. Gods knew that Sesshoumaru sure would already have earned one for his disobedience.

"Patience, my lady," bid a clear and calming voice. It belonged to a kitsune youkai, a creature who had rich red hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Her lips were painted red and she wore a beautiful green and black layered kimono. Her hair was up in a complex way, but there were bangs left free to frame her lovely, triangular face.

The demoness on the pillows turned. Her hair was silver, like moonbeams, and it flowed freely down her slender back. She was of a willowy build and had the bearing of an empress. Her golden eyes settled on the fox demoness and her delicate eyebrow rose slightly. She did not much appreciate the way the Matchmaker seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

Of course, Aiko did not really have any telepathic powers. She had the wisdom of age on her side, and she was very good at reading people. Expressions on their faces, the little gestures they made without even realising them themselves – those were all signs that let Aiko know what was occupying their minds.

The Matchmaker had become irreplaceable to the Lady of the West. Her nature was cheerful, much unlike that of the Western Lady's, and Kimiko found the change refreshing. Moreover, Kimiko considered the age-old demoness to be her peer, and the people the Lady of the West found as her equal were very scarce indeed. She had come to appreciate the Matchmaker's advice – even if she would not always agree with them. All in all, Kimiko thought that Aiko was quite all right – and remarkably sensible demoness for a kitsune. There was a peculiar, tentative friendship between the two females.

"He will come around," the Matchmaker assured the Lady.

"You cannot know that for certain," said Kimiko dryly, knowing well her son's stubbornness – after all, it was one of those traits that ran in the family.

"Just remain patient and give him time," the Matchmaker advised.

Kimiko huffed indignantly

"I have granted him decades' worth of time and yet that irresponsible boy has accomplished nothing. He's a shame to the Western lands, following his vagabond ways!"

"Now, my Lady, that is hardly true," the Matchmaker denied, smile playing on her painted lips. "The only ones concerned are your own nobles. The Eastern Lord and his family have always been fond of the young heir of the West. As for the North and the South, they are far too interested in their own internal affairs to mind how badly behaved the heir to the Western throne may be."

"Not that I much cared for the wolves' opinion anyway," Kimiko scoffed. Though both belonged into the canine family, the Inu mostly perceived their northern cousins to be uncivilised sort – and Kimiko certainly wasn't any exception to that rule!

-cCc-

On Friday morning, when the hazy fog of sleep faded and awakening cleared Kagome's clouded mind, she felt a steady surge of power pulsing in the air. Frowning, the girl rose in her bed, her sapphire eyes settling on Sesshoumaru, who was standing by her small window, intently gazing out.

"Sesshoumaru?" the miko asked. The leisurely pulsating power confused her, she couldn't quite pinpoint its location. She was certain, though, that the daiyoukai was not the source – Kagome would have recognised Sesshoumaru's youki.

"It's the well," he said, still staring out of the window. "The portal is working."

Kagome startled and scrambled off the bed, the blanket sliding onto the floor in her wake. She hurried to the window and peered out, her sapphire eyes wide.

"Oh is it working, is it really?" she asked anxiously, grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm in the spur of the moment.

The daiyoukai was amused at her antics. The miko seemed to be having mixed feelings about this development.

Indeed, Kagome's emotions were very much mixed. She was relieved beyond words to escape the high school hell. She was glad to return to the past, for this might have well been the longest visit to her own time. Inuyasha usually didn't allow her more than a week, and even getting that week out of him required a lot of arguing and coaxing. But, regarding Inuyasha, Kagome was also horrified to return to the other side of the well. And regarding Inuyasha, Kagome still was hurt by his words, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to him at all – though it might well be that she wouldn't need to. After all, she was getting married to Sesshoumaru almost as soon as they were back. That was yet another panic-arousing thought, for although she had consented and was prepared to marry Sesshoumaru, somehow, she hadn't expected it to happen quite so _soon_.

Her hesitation permeated the air. Sesshoumaru noticed that she was still holding on to his arm. He looked at the miko.

"It is Friday, we might as well go to school for one last time and leave tomorrow morning."

Kagome's sapphire gaze flew to him, relieved and almost grateful.

"I'd like that," she said quietly. In a day she would get used to the idea and prepare herself for what was to come in the past.

Slowly, a smirk started to spread on Sesshoumaru's lips, a smirk which made Kagome shiver involuntarily.

"Say, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said pleasantly, an amused glimmer in his amber eyes, "since it will be our last day in this school of yours, we might as well leave a lasting impression, right?"

Kagome raised one very much suspicious eyebrow at that.

"What are you planning, mister?"

Sesshoumaru's plan was absolutely devious, and Kagome accepted it with mirth. The all too many Sesshoumaru fan girls had made their school life insufferable, so it was well justified that they should get back at them – and get them good.

-cCc-

Class A's Hirose Izumi was walking to the school with her two friends Date Kyouko and Ishihara Ami. It was the very same route on which they had encountered Sesshoumaru one morning and stepped up to talk to the school-idol.

"Ahh, he's so dreamy," sighed Ami-chan wistfully.

Kyouko turned to look at her friend incredulously.

"Who is?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Over there," Ami said and pointed to the tall man ahead.

Kyouko turned her attention on the dreamy appearance as well – and grabbed Izumi's arm in horror.

"Izumi-chan, please tell me that my eyes are not deceiving me," the girl wailed.

"If your eyes are seeing Sesshoumaru-sama chatting it away with Higurashi while carrying her schoolbag for her and holding her hand, your eyesight is fine," Izumi said, frowning. "You know, I always knew something was wrong with those two. They're like way too close for cousins," Izumi said maliciously.

"They can't be doing that, can they," whined a hysteric Ami. "They're cousins! They're not allowed to hold hands!"

"Sesshoumaru hasn't really been interested in any girl, has he? I mean, he even turned down Shiori-sama, the most popular girl in school! No other guy would turn Shiori-sama down! Maybe that's just cousinly hand holding," Kyouko said hopefully.

"Use your perfectly working eyes, idiot," Izumi snapped. "There ain't nothin' cousinly in it, not with the way he's looking at her."

The bitter trio followed the happy couple. The two did not stop holding hands, even when they reached the school. Heads turned at the sight of the two of them walking side by side, holding hands while talking to each other. They were giving off an aura that seemed to exclude everyone else completely. They stepped into the hall and wandered over to Kagome's shoe locker. The letters they found there were quickly dismissed and deposited to the trash bin and the two changed into their indoor shoes. More than a few jaws dropped when Sesshoumaru actually kneeled down to tie the laces of Kagome's shoes. When he straightened himself, he wound his arm casually around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Smiling, she snuggled lightly against his side and then they proceeded to walk to their classroom, leaving people staring in shock after them.

Eri's face lightened up as she saw Sesshoumaru step into the classroom. A moment later shocked disbelief took over. Ayumi and Yuka appeared surprised as well. It would seem Kagome had finally given in. The two ignored their classmates, walking over to their seats. Sesshoumaru neatly deposited Kagome's school bag on her desk. Then he sat down on his seat, pulling the girl to his lap. He leaned in to whisper something into her ear that earned a delighted giggle from Kagome.

By now, Eri's face was blanched and crestfallen. For a while she stared the couple, all of her dreams crumbling down around her. Then a strangled sob escaped from her lips and she fled the classroom. Yuka and Ayumi exchanged a glance and then the gentle Ayumi got up and went after Eri, while Yuka stood up and walked over to the two.

"Don't you two think you're exaggerating it just one bit," the girl said bluntly as she plopped down to sit on his desk.

"Why, Yuka-chan, what on Earth do you mean?" Kagome gasped, her twinkling sapphire eyes feigning innocence.

Yuka shook her head.

"I'm not stupid, Kagome-chan. You wouldn't have such change of heart so fast."

"Alright then, it's mostly all a show. Sesshoumaru is leaving tomorrow and he wanted to go with a bang."

Yuka smirked, looking at the daiyoukai.

"You know, Sesshoumaru-kun, I think I might like you after all," the girl chuckled.

"The pestering fan girls were bothersome," was his simple reply. "So I wanted to get even." A smirk graced his lips then, mirroring the one playing on Kagome's. The amused miko leaned back against his shoulder and pressed her cheek against Sesshoumaru's smooth one.

"And this is how you crush all their dreams for once." her smirk faltered. "I do feel a bit bad for doing that to Eri-chan, though."

"That girl was the worst of all and she deserved it," Sesshoumaru said evenly, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

Yuka was greatly amused that even if it was all just a show, the two actually really _looked_ like a couple. Then again, they _were_ engaged.

"He's right, you know," she then said, locking her eyes with Kagome's. "Eri-chan was very mean to you. She needed to be dragged down to Earth with all the rest of us. She totally stabbed you in the back all because of a guy, that's not a sign of true friendship."

"I know," Kagome mumbled. "But still…"

"You're too kind, Kagome-chan. We love you just the way you are, but honestly… You can't live this life without hurting other people. Eri-chan deserved it, and she'll get over it."

"Thanks, Yuka-chan."

The girl nodded and got up, going back to her seat.

"You know, this all was well worth the look that Eri had on her face," Sesshoumaru's amused voice murmured into Kagome's ear.

"Shut up, you meanie" she retorted, poking his cheek. The only response his low growl earned from the miko was a giggle.

He felt the urge to smile as he heard her laugh. It would seem that Kagome had got past her issues. She was herself again, and of that, he was glad.

-cCc-

**Chie:** For those who are wondering, Yuka called Sesshoumaru _obocchan_ earlier in this chapter. _Obocchan_ is the male equivalent for _ojousan_ and thus basically just means a son of a wealthy and prestigious family.

Eri finally got what she deserved. You're welcome. x3


	16. Chapter 15: Crossroads

Chapter fifteen – Crossroads

He had changed out of the peculiar and tight modern clothing and was once again dressed in his traditional garbs. She was not wearing her usual school uniform, but a thin long-sleeved shirt coupled with comfortable sporty trousers. Mrs. Higurashi was waiting at the doorway as the two made their way down the stairs. Wordlessly the woman held out the yellow backpack for her daughter. Then she hugged her close. Pulling away from her daughter, she turned and hugged the demon lord tight.

"You two take care of yourselves and be good to each other," she told the pair, a commanding undertone in her sweet and calm voice. "And Sesshoumaru dear, I trust you to look after my Kagome."

"I shall, Higurashi-san."

"Thank you," the woman said warmly."Now off you go, you have a long day ahead of you."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Mama!"

"Have a safe trip!"

Mrs. Higurashi stood in the doorway, watching her daughter walk together with Sesshoumaru over the yard to the well-house. Mrs. Higurashi did not usually feel worried for Kagome's adventures in the past – she knew her daughter to be a smart girl who was capable of taking care of herself. This time, though, she almost wished she could follow her daughter down the well to the wonders of the past. With the marriage and all, Kagome would this time experience quite a many things that would come to change her life and Mrs. Higurashi was sorry she couldn't be there to support her daughter. Still, she felt assured that someone like Sesshoumaru would always be by Kagome's side. She let out a small sigh and turned back into the house, pulling the door behind her shut.

-cCc-

A lone man was sitting before a small house which was located at the edge of the village, facing the forest. He was casually leaning onto the wall of the hut, sitting cross-legged, a long metal staff in his lap. Sensing two familiar auras the man lifted his head. Two figures emerged from the forest. One of them was a demon without a doubt, tall and powerful, his silver hair tinting gold in the early morning sun. Beside the demon was a young human woman. The man knew the both of them. Curiously he studied the two. He could not quite name what exactly it was, but they both seemed to have changed somehow. The only real change in plain sight was that the demon now had the left arm he had lost before the man had even met him. But something in the way the two bore themselves suggested, that in some way, they were different from what they had been when they had departed.

And then the woman noticed him. Her sapphire eyes widened and she rushed to meet him as the man slowly stood up to meet them.

"Miroku!"

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama," the monk said pleasantly. He curtly bowed his head to Sesshoumaru, and the daiyoukai nodded in return.

" Why are you here in Edo? Where is everyone else?"

"They're hunting the shikon shards. When Inuyasha had calmed down, we decided to return to Edo. Inuyasha tried to pass through the well to come and get you, but the portal did not let him go through."

"We could not come through either, Sesshoumaru thinks the chain's magic somehow messed up the portal for a while."

The monk nodded.

"I suspected that might be the case. Inuyasha was impatient and he wanted to gather more Shikon shards before Naraku, so he sought Kikyo out. They left together to find the shards, but I chose to stay behind, to wait for you." The monk paused and flashed her a smile. "I'm glad to have you back, Kagome-sama."

"Thank you Miroku. I'm sorry that I left like that."  
"You should not need to apologise, Kagome-sama. As you said, you had no choice but to go."

Somehow Kagome was glad that out of the Inu-tachi, it was Miroku who had been waiting for her. She knew the perverted monk would understand her situation the best. The monk was clever and insightful, and Kagome rather looked up to him. Sure he had his perverted tendencies, but in truth Miroku was a kind and friendly soul.

Miroku's eyes closely studied the young priestess and the demon standing by her side. There was something in the air about them, something that told him their visit to Kagome's time had changed some things – for the both of them. He could see a determination in the demon's amber eyes he did not remember seeing there earlier. There was a certain determination in Kagome's eyes as well, even though it seemed somewhat resigned to him.

"What are you planning to do next, Kagome-sama?" the monk asked, eyeing them both curiously.

Kagome glanced at the daiyoukai who had remained quiet during their conversation. The demon lord met her eyes evenly and then turned to look at the monk.

"We shall head to the West to pay a visit to my dear Lady Mother," Sesshoumaru said. "After having carefully considered this matter, Kagome and I have reached the conclusion to proceed with my mother's intentions."

Miroku stared at the two of them, surprised. He had suspected that eventually, the whole chain-ordeal might as well lead to such a conclusion, but he had not expected it to arrive all too soon.

"I talked it over with Sesshoumaru," Kagome said quietly. "Once the ceremonies are over and done with, we'll come back to travel with you. Shikon no tama is my duty," she said determinedly.

Miroku nodded.

At that moment, a dark-haired child ran out of the hut.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she shrieked in delight. She ran over to him and hugged his feet furiously, before turning to the young woman beside him. Kagome smiled at the child and bent down to hug her.

"Hey there!"

"I missed Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-nee-sama!" the adorable girl piped up.

Kagome smiled again and then slid her back bag to the ground. She dug around for a while, before she found what she had been looking for.

"Here, Rin-chan! I brought you chocolate."

"Thank you, Kagome-nee-sama!" the delighted child announced, clutching tightly the sweet the miko had offered her.

-cCc-

Later, Kagome sat together with Miroku, propped up against a trunk of a tree at the edge of the forest. Ah-Un and Jaken had both wandered off somewhere out of sight. The old miko Kaede was inside her cottage, preparing an early lunch for all of them to eat. Sesshoumaru was catching up with Rin near the hut. The child was excitedly telling the demon lord about all the new things she had been learning from Kaede.

"Ne, Miroku…" Kagome started hesitantly, avoiding looking at the monk. "Do you think I really am selfish?"

Inuyasha's rash, angry words still haunted the young miko, and the scars they had left had not yet healed.

Miroku looked at the priestess, a somewhat sad look in his eyes.

"You've never been nothing but selfless, Kagome-sama." he assured her gently. "The ones who are selfish are us. We all yearn for our revenge on Naraku, we make you come along with us."

"But the Shikon jewel is my responsibility. I was the one to break it, thus I must be the one to collect the shards. Still, I abandon that mission to go back home…"

"You're trying to lead two different lives, Kagome-sama, and you're doing the best you can. No one can ask you to do more than that."

The corners of Kagome's lips twitched as she gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you, Miroku."

For a while the two sat in comfortable silence, before the monk finally had to voice the question he had been aching to ask.

"Are you all right with this all, Kagome-sama?" he asked earnestly, sensing the miko's melancholy mood.

"You mean marrying Sesshoumaru? I've come to accept it – grudgingly. I wouldn't really like to, to be honest," the miko confessed. "I like Sesshoumaru. Once you get to know him, he can be very considerate. You know, he's almost sweet at times. But in my time, arranged marriages are very seldom practised. I'd like to marry out of love." The miko sighed wistfully.

"And then…" she paused in her hesitation, but a friendly hand the monk placed gently on her shoulder encouraged her to keep going. "…and then there's Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded, understandingly.

"I… I loved Inuyasha," the priestess blurted out. "Or at least I used to think I loved him. But now I just don't know," she added softly, her tone of voice quiet and pained.

Miroku listened, silent. He understood that Kagome needed to open up to someone who knew of her feelings to Inuyasha. She needed to process those feelings before she would be able to leave to be mated to Sesshoumaru. Kagome was very emotional, and Miroku knew she was a person who always stayed true to her own heart.

"I'm glad to be back here, Miroku, I really am," the young woman sighed. "But still, even now I've come here, I feel like I _can't_ return to Inuyasha. Not anymore. Those words from last time… They are still hurting."

"Inuyasha is always rash, Kagome-sama. He does not think before he speaks, and the words he hurled at you were those of anger. It wasn't the first time you two fought either."

"I know, Miroku… But you have to admit that might just have been the worst fight ever."

The monk looked at her closely. Her eyes were downcast, and her face was open and vulnerable.

"It is alright to let go," the man said gently.

Kagome raised her gaze, her sapphire eyes surprised and wide. His words had brought a certain glimmer into the depths of those blue eyes, an emotion akin to hope and relief.

"I don't think Inuyasha would be the man for you, Kagome-sama," Miroku continued quietly. "Although he has shown promise over the time we've travelled with him, in many ways he is still too immature. He likes you, I think he really does, but he does not know himself what it is he wants. You're kind and tender, Kagome-sama, and I think Inuyasha would only bring you pain – like he has done so many times before."

Hearing his words, Kagome's shoulders started to tremble and she sobbed as a lone tear escaped from the corner of her sorrowful eye, to run down her paled warm cheek.

The monk squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"That's why, Kagome-sama… It is alright to let go of your feelings for Inuyasha. Although I don't know Sesshoumaru-sama well, you told me yourself that he can be considerate and in my opinion, it is a considerate and dependable partner that you need."

Kagome sobbed again and then unexpectedly threw herself into the monk's arms.

"Oh Miroku," the miko wailed. "I thought I loved him, I did…"

"I know, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied, patting gently the woman's back. The pain had even crept into his tone of voice. He knew of Kagome's dilemma, and he fully sympathised with the poor soul. Miroku raised his violet eyes to meet the questioning amber ones of the male that stood quietly before him.

Sesshoumaru had been trying not to interfere, for he had assumed the miko wished to speak to her friend in private. But then her scent – which had for sometime had a melancholy feel to it – had become laced with sorrow and pain. And once he had caught the scent of the miko's tears, he couldn't keep away any longer. So he had left Rin just as the old miko had come out of her hut to invite them in to eat. Curiously he had wandered closer and he had been just a bit surprised to see the miko crying her eyes out and sobbing miserably while clinging to the monk. The look on the human man's face instantly told Sesshoumaru that the monk was not to blame for this sudden bout of sorrow.

The two kept gazing each other for a moment, in mutual understanding. Then the monk gathered the helplessly sobbing woman in his arms and gently pried her off his form. Then the man wordlessly passed the poor girl to Sesshoumaru, who accepted her with a curt nod of gratitude, before carefully pressing the crying and trembling bundle to his chest. Kagome only vaguely registered what had happened, but she gratefully buried her tearstained face into the soft white fur of the pelt Sesshoumaru carried on his shoulder. Her small hand fisted tightly the front of his haori. His arms were around her as he carried her away, gently holding her safe. Her shoulders trembled pitifully in sync with her sobs, but little by little she started to come over her tears. Sniffling, she realised how comforting the warmth of the daiyoukai's body and the steady beat of his heart were. For a moment she felt an overwhelming gratitude that he had not worn his armour. She was also glad that he graciously had offered his shoulder for her to cry on.

It took few more moments for her to fully calm down. When she did, the daiyoukai let her down. She did not thank him, for she knew he would not need or expect any word of thanks. Their companionship had grown deep enough for them to be able to understand each other at times – even when there were no words uttered. And also because of that same companionship, Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru would not think any less of her even if she had just given in to her weaker side before him.

-cCc-

They ate lunch in silence. Miroku still felt a bit worried about his friend, but Kagome seemed to have calmed down. The monk was fairly sure, though, that the priestess was still hurting inside. Giving up on feelings of love was always a very difficult task indeed. When they had finished eating the lunch Kaede had prepared for them, they bid farewell to the old miko. Rin hugged both Sesshoumaru and Kagome fiercely, and waved them goodbye with a bright smile on her face. Miroku had also packed his few belongings. Now that Kagome had returned to the Feudal era, he would go back to join Inuyasha and the rest on their quest. A while before they were to part their ways, however, the young priestess pulled him aside.

"Please, Miroku… Don't tell Inuyasha or the others about any of this," she begged, her blue eyes locking with his purple ones.

Miroku frowned.

"Are you sure, Kagome-sama? If you truly will return after your ceremony, it'll be a nasty surprise for everyone."

Kagome smiled wryly.

"I gave it some thought, Miroku. If you told Inuyasha, he'd probably try to bust through the gates of the Castle of the West to stop the ceremony. It is better for them not to know."

"That is probably true," Miroku agreed with small smile playing on his lips as well. Then his expression grew serious. "Will you be all right, Kagome-sama?"

"Yeah," the miko replied quietly. "Don't worry about me, Miroku. I'll be fine."

The monk nodded.

"Take care, Kagome-sama."

"Goodbye, Miroku. Tell everyone I said hi. We'll catch up with you once the whole ordeal is over."

He flashed her a brief smile, before he turned around and started to walk towards the north. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. While she had been talking to Miroku, he had been putting on his armour. He stood there silently, waiting for her. He flexed his left arm and gazed upon the limb with indescribable eyes. His left arm seemed to be restored for good, and Kagome was sure the demon lord was glad.

It was a little odd, seeing him again as the great daiyoukai of the West. During the weeks they had spent on the other side of the well, she had started to grow accustomed to see Sesshoumaru don modern day clothing. Perhaps the oddest thing of all had been that Sesshoumaru had not really appeared to be out of place in her time. He had blended in with a surprising ease, although she was sure many things in her time had confused him and felt alien to him. But now, he was once again the heir of the West. He raised his gaze and his amber eyes bore into her blue ones. She adjusted her bag to a better position on her back and then walked over to him. He unceremoniously scooped the miko up to his arms and took off.

-cCc-

Kagome was once again perched on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, on top of the fluffy white pelt. It was not an uncomfortable position to travel in. And in any case, she had no right to complain, since Sesshoumaru was doing all the work and she was just hitching a ride. Still, she was pretty certain that now he had his both two arms, he might have carried her in his arms. But since he had strapped his armour on before they had began their travel, and Kagome didn't enjoy being poked by the sharp spikes decorating his armour, she was now settled on his shoulder – which had become her _usual_ spot. Although she had been hesitant about it, now that she was clinging to Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt, feeling the wind on her face as the daiyoukai ran through the forest, she concluded that it was good to be back to the Feudal Era. She had almost missed the leisure, uneventful time she had experienced when she had been travelling alone with the demon lord. And now they were travelling again, and the excitement of being on the road, the pleasant feeling in her chest when she thought of once again being able to spend peaceful, uneventful moments together with Sesshoumaru almost were enough to make her forget the horror of what would be waiting at the end of the road.

Sesshoumaru ran, the world around him a blur. The weight and warmth of the miko on his shoulder felt somewhat reassuring, the priestess' silence did not. Her sudden outburst earlier had disturbed the daiyoukai. He did not want to see the miko crying, her tears unnerved him greatly. He knew that even though Kagome had given her consent to the mating, in her heart, she did not yet fully accept the situation. Even though her persisting melancholy had cleared after she had had the conversation with the monk, ending up crying her heart out. He had never witnessed the priestess – or any other woman, for that matter – crying as helplessly as she had done that morning. Maybe it had made her to feel a bit better, to cry it all out like that. There was no more any sadness clouding the miko's scent. Still, she wasn't quite her usual self either. Ever since they had started their journey after eating the lunch the old miko Kaede had prepared for them all, she hadn't uttered a word. Sesshoumaru recalled the last time they had been travelling to the Castle of the West. Back then the miko had almost driven him crazy with her chitchat. Sesshoumaru frowned. She wasn't rejecting him, but she did not reach out to him either. He wanted to start up a conversation, to find out what the human woman was thinking, to know how she was feeling. But he knew better than that. It would be better to leave the priestess alone. She most probably didn't feel like talking – if she truly felt like talking, she would have initiated a conversation herself. Most likely, she was still thinking everything through herself. She would talk again when she was ready. He could well wait until then.

-cCc-

It was raining, when they stopped for the evening. It was a light drizzling rain. Kagome still stayed unusually quiet, she did not even complain about getting wet. Sesshoumaru had followed a scent that had lead him to an old abandoned hut. He let the miko down from his back and together they walked in.

Kagome set down her bag and looked critically around. There was a layer of dust covering every surface. The only furniture in the room was a low wooden table and a broken shelf. Still, at least it was dry inside, and they would have a roof on their heads for the night.

"Do you need to have a fire going?" the demon lord asked, still standing near the doorway as Kagome moved further into the room and started to clear away the dust.

"If that's not too much trouble," she replied.

Sesshoumaru looked closely at the miko as she knelt of the wooden planks and dutifully was wiping a part of the floor clean of the dust. A smile tugged the corner of his lip as he watched her work. He could tell she was starting to become more like her usual self again.

"Well, then, I will go and try to find some dry wood." He turned around and walked out of the hut.

Kagome continued her cleaning, until she decided that the dust-free area was large enough to accommodate both her and Sesshoumaru. Since the daiyoukai was still outside, Kagome decided to change into dry clothing. She rummaged her bag, taking out things she would soon need to prepare herself something to eat, and then pulled out a neatly folded, dark blue yukata. She took off her clothes and spread them carefully onto the floor, before she slipped on the yukata. She felt a tug of the chain and walked to the doorway, peering out to the grey rain. She saw his form, walking towards her and the hut, carrying a pile of wood in his arms. She studied him closely as he approached, the words from that morning Miroku had said to her echoing in her mind. That she would need a considerate and dependable partner. But was it really alright to let go? Was it really alright to marry Sesshoumaru, even if she didn't love him?

She moved aside, to make room for Sesshoumaru to step in. He nodded briefly in thanks, and then walked over to the cold and abandoned fireplace, dropping the wood down. He started a fire and Kagome scooted over, bringing her damp clothes closer to the fire. She quickly boiled water, thinking that cup ramen would be enough as a dinner. Looking at the remaining hot water, she used it to pour Sesshoumaru a cup of tea.

The daiyoukai thanked her, as she offered him the cup. His hand briefly brushed against hers as took the cup from her. She flinched and pulled back from the sudden contact. He merely raised his eyebrow at her antics before he sat down in a comfortable position and took a sip of his tea. Kagome also seated herself, starting to eat her ramen in silence. She kept nervously glancing at him every now and then. Finally Sesshoumaru set aside the cup and caught the miko's gaze.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked calmly his golden eyes boring into the vulnerable depths of her blue ones.

"What do you mean?" she squeaked, the hand holding the chopsticks falling to her lap as she squirmed slightly, tearing her gaze off him.

"Your behaviour has been odd as of late. I know it has to do with the mating. I noticed it must have eased your mind that you had a chance to talk with the monk. It is alright if you do not feel like talking about it, but in case you do, know that I will listen."

Kagome's eyes widened and for a moment she looked at him helplessly. And then there was a flicker of the old Kagome, the Kagome he knew, smirking at him, sapphire eyes twinkling.

"Wow, I must really have it bad if _you_ need to encourage _me_ to talk."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched as a slight smile took over his features.

"I know, usually it seems to me that there is no way to shut that mouth of yours."

Kagome shook her head, though there was still a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. Then she leaned back, spending a few minutes looking at the dark ceiling. The daiyoukai waited patiently, sensing that the miko indeed was willing to open up to him.

"Miroku told me that it is alright to let go," she said quietly, still staring at the ceiling. "And I think he is right. It's just that… Such a thing is easier said than done." She heaved a deep sigh and then lowered her gaze. Her trapped sapphire eyes sought out his calm amber ones.

"I loved Inuyasha," she simply said, "at least there was a time I really thought I did." She seemed to be expecting something of him and so he nodded slowly, holding her gaze steady.

"I thought you might have feelings for the hanyou," he replied.

She huffed.

"I should've known you had noticed… Nothing seems to escape you, does it?"

"I have been brought up to be a ruler after all," he said, his lips twisting into a sneer. "And a leader should always be observant and aware of what is happening around him and among his subordinates – or else he might one day be getting a very nasty surprise."

She just watched at him, sympathetically. It was evident from his mocking sneer that he didn't much appreciate his upbringing.

Well, they both had their problems.

"I was really relieved, when Miroku told me I could let go of my feelings for Inuyasha. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind before! I knew I wouldn't get anywhere, helplessly clinging to that straining affection, but still I couldn't bring myself to discard it. Now I understand that I really should let go of those feelings, for my own sake."

For a while, silence reigned in the little hut, only the sound of rain permeating the air.

"You know I really like you," Kagome confessed quietly.

"This Sesshoumaru too, does not find your company unpleasant."

"You're such a sweet talker," she mocked him. She knew he thought well of her. She also knew that Sesshoumaru was not used to putting his feelings into words. Then she shook her head and grew serious.

"But even though I do like you, this whole marriage-thing is still unsettling to me."

"I am aware of that."

"And because of my feelings I had – still have – for Inuyasha… I feel like I'm betraying him by marrying you." She hesitantly raised her gaze to meet his, a trapped look in her eyes. "And even though I've admitted to myself that those feelings will never lead to anything – " she broke off, since her voice had slightly caught in her throat as she started to tear up, "even though I know I need to let go, I still was his friend first…"

He watched her quietly as she sobbed, bringing up her hand to wipe off the tears.

"Inuyasha would not understand the reasons why you have agreed to this mating, no matter how much you would try and explain him. He is too foolish – he does not want to understand. He sees only what he wishes to see and does not have any intentions to look further or try to understand the situation. He refuses to believe that we do not have much choice over the matter." he paused.

The miko was still quietly crying and he did not know what he ought to do to comfort her.

"I am sorry," he then said, the only words that had surfaced in his mind just now, the tone of his voice hushed.

She flinched and raised her gaze to meet his eyes, her own blue ones widened, her cheeks tear-stained.

"You don't have to apologise," she whispered. "It is not your fault this is happening."

"The fault is mine more than it is yours," he insisted holding the priestess' gaze evenly.

She shook her head vehemently.

"I don't want to hear your apologies. I'm not putting the blame on you."

After that they sat in silence. Gradually, Kagome calmed down once again. It had eased both her mind and heart, being able to have such a conversation with Sesshoumaru. She was almost back to her usual self now. Her insecurities had started to disappear, being replaced by determination. Sesshoumaru was right, there was not much of a choice. The bond of marriage didn't feel so horrible if she kept in mind that the alternative was to remain chained to him for all eternity. Even if she didn't marry him and would fall in love one day, how was she ever supposed to work things out, being stuck to another male for good with a physical bond?

Sesshoumaru interrupted her thoughts, getting up and walking over to the hut's doorway.

"It is growing late," he said, peering out were the rain was still reigning. The outside world looked gloomy and grey, and Kagome couldn't have guessed the hour, but she trusted his judgement.

"You should lie down and rest."

"Mmh," Kagome agreed. "It's been a pretty stressing day."

She took out her sleeping bag and spread it onto the floor. She lay down, taking her time to find a good position. In the end she lay on her side, one hand tucked under her cheek, the other lying out of the sleeping bag. Her eyes still were open, taking in the form of the daiyoukai standing by the doorway.

Without any warning, she felt tears welling in her eyes again. Sesshoumaru whipped around immediately as the scent of her tears reached him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, frowning.

"It's alright," she said.

"You are crying," he said pointedly.

"It's stupid," she replied sheepishly.

He waited, his silence oppressing her to tell him what was bothering her.

"It's just that letting go isn't easy. I've been harbouring these feelings for a long time. I know that they now have come to an end, and that thought just always seems to bring tears to my eyes. And…"

"And…?" he pressed.

"And for some reason, it also makes me feel alone."

Sesshoumaru turned his back to the doorway and walked over to where the miko was sleeping. He lay his white pelt down next to where she was lying in her sleeping back. Then he took off his armour and the swords he carried, and wordlessly laid down on his pelt.

Kagome's surprised eyes bore into his amber ones that had suddenly appeared right before her.

"You are not alone," he simply said. His facial expression was as indifferent as always, betraying no emotion, but his eyes, somehow, they seemed to be somewhat warmer then usual.

This all caused a new wave of tears to well in her eyes, as she felt a warm gratitude spreading through her.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered softly. Then, hesitantly, she reached for him, her fingers wrapping around the wide sleeve of his haori.

"Sleep," he commanded quietly.

A smile briefly touched her lips as her eyes fluttered shut.

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru startled awake, cursing silently the fact that he had actually fallen asleep. He looked at the miko's calm sleeping face and noted that her small hand was still clutching his sleeve even in her sleep. He frowned, wondering what had woken him up.

And then he felt it. All of a sudden, an enormous youki flared up around him. Worse yet, the source of that powerful demonic aura seemed to be in the very same room with Kagome and him. Sesshoumaru's gaze flew to a dark shadowy corner of the hut near the doorway. He met a pair of yellow-green eyes glowing eerily in the darkness of the room. The inudaiyoukai let out a snarl, but the strong demon lurking in the same room with him seemed to pay no heed to that, rather, he seemed to just grow more excited of the Western heir's feral display. The only response Sesshoumaru's snarl got was a fanged grin.

-cCc-

**Chie: **Cliffies are love. Teehee~ x3


	17. Chapter 16: Company

**Chie: **Virtual cookies to everyone who correctly guessed the identity of our shadow-lurker~ ;3 I know for sure that there were a few. Those who haven't guessed it yet, you'll figure it out soon enough. Here, have a cookie. *hands out*

Previously on Chain:

Before sunrise, Sesshoumaru is startled awake for some reason, and the daiyoukai soon realises that there is an unknown demon lurking in the corner of the very same room he and Kagome are in, emitting a strong youki. And Sesshoumaru's attempt to scare the stranger away with a snarl is only met with a mocking grin…

Chapter Sixteen – Company

Sesshoumaru scowled. Reading the lurking predator's aura, he couldn't detect any actual threat, whoever it was, appeared to be merely observing him and the miko. Moreover, Sesshoumaru's cold logic screamed at the back of his mind that if that demon lurking in the corner really had wished to slaughter them, he wouldn't have given the inudaiyoukai time to wake up. The demon would have killed them in their sleep just like a true predator would have.

But if he wasn't here simply to kill them… What was he after?

"Well well well," said the unknown demon gleefully to no one in particular, "what do we have here."

Sesshoumaru's scowl vanished the second the other demon opened his mouth. This was a voice he recognised immediately. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Do you perhaps often stalk and watch people in their sleep," he said sharply, earning another grin from the demon in the corner.

"No, I do not, as a matter of fact. I merely sensed your aura and thought I would come and say hi… And when I arrived, you were sound asleep! Imagine my surprise! Even for a daiyoukai, your lack of sleep is legendary. And here was the great heir of the West, peacefully sleeping away, lying next to his darling human bride."

"Watch your mouth," Sesshoumaru growled.

The demon just laughed cheerily.

"It made for such a cute sight," he teased the inudaiyoukai. "And you were indeed sleeping heavily; you did not even wake up to my presence! So I decided I had better stay and keep guard while you were sleeping."

"I appreciate your concern, but you could have told me right away that it was you all along," Sesshoumaru said a bit sourly.

"And what fun would that had been? I just wanted to see the look on your face," the demon chuckled.

Sesshoumaru glared at the pair of glowing yellow-green eyes until his attention snapped back to the miko.

The beat of her heart was picking up its pace, indicating that she would be waking up soon. True enough, some moments later, her sleep-fogged sapphire eyes fluttered open.

"Sesshoumaru?" she mumbled.

"I am here," he said quietly.

The demon started to creep forward from its shadowy corner.

The sleep began to clear from the priestess' eyes as she rose to a sitting position, a frown on her face.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on? I feel a strong youki, and it's not yours."

"We have company," Sesshoumaru replied.

At that moment Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the demon standing in the centre of the small room, grinning cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kagome-san," the demon greeted with an extravagant bow.

"Kenichirou-san!" Kagome blurted out, very much surprised to see the prince of the Eastern lands again. "What are you doing here?"

"He likes stalking people in their sleep," Sesshoumaru supplied.

"Ohh, do not listen to him," Kenichirou replied, "I'm just paying you two a visit, obviously," the snow leopard demon announced. "I was not expecting Sesshoumaru to be sleeping, since he barely ever bothers to." Kenichirou smirked. "He says it is hard for him to be able to relax enough to fall asleep," the daiyoukai gleefully added

"Alright, Kenichirou, that is enough," Sesshoumaru barked, annoyed at his friend's never ending teasing.

Kenichirou's face was blank, but his yellow-green eyes were still glimmering merrily.

The corners of Kagome's lips twitched as well, a smile threatening to spread onto her lips. It was somehow endearing, to see Kenichirou and Sesshoumaru interact again. Even if most of the time it appeared that the two hardly got along, Kagome could tell that their friendship ran deep. Sesshoumaru must really like Kenichirou for allowing the snow leopard to poke so much fun out of him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his friend, before turning to look at Kagome, who still was partly in her sleeping bag.

"I will go fetch wood for a fire," the inudaiyoukai simply said.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," the priestess replied gratefully, slightly marvelling at the fact that Sesshoumaru actually was able to act according to her morning rituals. She usually started her day with a nice hot cup of tea.

Sesshoumaru left the hut and the minute he was gone, Kenichirou started to inch closer to the human priestess.

"So, I noticed you have grown quite close with Sesshoumaru since the last time I saw you, hmmm, Kagome-san~?" the demon's yellow-green eyes twinkled.

Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and packed it away, trying her best to avoid looking into those curious eyes of the snow leopard prince.

"We have become good friends," she replied.

Smirking, Kenichirou inched even closer.

"And how did that happen," he asked curiously. "I want all the dirty details!"

Stifling her laughter, Kagome was just about to tell Kenichirou how impossible he was, but it was Sesshoumaru who managed to reprimand the Eastern heir first.

"You know I can still hear you, Kenichirou. Stop bothering Kagome with your silly questions," came the inudaiyoukai's authoritatively carrying voice from outside.

"Spoilsport," Kenichirou muttered, earning a giggle from Kagome.

"There are no dirty details, though," the priestess told, looking at her friend. "It's just thanks to spending time together."

"I am sure the Matchmaker will be delighted to hear that her plan is working like supposed to."

Kagome's eyes widened and a slight blush tinted her cheeks with rosy pink.

"I only like him as a _friend_, okay?"

"Alright, I get it," Kenichirou said disarmingly, a wide smile on his face. Perhaps it was best to keep his opinions to himself for now, the prince of the East decided.

Sesshoumaru returned to the hut and started the fire. Kagome gave him a grateful smile as she dug out the tea pot. She got up and went out to fill the pot with water from the small well by the hut.

A while later the three of them were sitting inside the small hut, each having a cup of tea Kagome had prepared in front of them.

"So what is happening," Kenichirou asked casually. "I thought you were supposed to be travelling with the hanyou and his pack, but here you are, running off again by yourselves."

Kagome's shoulders slouched slightly.

"There was a _disagreement_ and we thought it was better to go off on our own way," the priestess replied after a while. Her tone of voice was tight with irritation, but there was sadness in her blue eyes.

Kenichirou frowned at that. He did not know what had happened, but he gathered that Inu no Taisho's bastard son had managed to hurt his friend, and for a while the snow leopard had to struggle not to let out that angry hiss lodged at the back of his throat.

"We made a little trip to go greet Kagome's family and spent some time at her home. While our visit there we reached the conclusion that if we wish to be rid of this vile chain, it would be in our best interest to just give in and give them what they want," Sesshoumaru said in his smooth baritone voice.

"What?" Kenichirou exclaimed, surprised. "You mean you…?"

"We are on our way to my mother's castle to announce our consent to the mating."

Kenichirou looked at the both of them and for once, his expression was quickly growing serious.

"You are actually getting mated?"

Kenichirou did not even attempt to hide his surprise. He had himself been telling to Sesshoumaru earlier that the only way of binding souls together he knew was via the mating ceremony, but back then the heir of the West had refused to even think about that solution to escape from his bind.

And now he was saying he would mate Kagome? And Kagome seemed to have consented as well. Kenichirou felt a bit uneasy, even if he was happy for his friends. Somehow, the notion just kept nagging him that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were making the right choice for the wrong reason. Still, the optimist he was, Kenichirou concluded that the two still had hope.

Even so, he had better to keep his eye on them.

"I better travel along with you then, unless you mind," the snow leopard demon slowly said.

Kagome smiled in acceptance as Sesshoumaru quirked his brow.

"I do not object, but I wonder why you deem it necessary."

"Because of what Kimiko might do when you get there," Kenichirou explained. "True enough, she wants you mated, but somehow I doubt Kagome-san would be her ideal choice of a daughter-in-law. She is a human, and Kimiko-sama is not known of her love for the mortal kind."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, glancing at Kagome briefly from the corner of his eye.

"So if she attempts anything, I can protect Kagome-san," Kenichirou promised.

Immediately a dark scowl took over Sesshoumaru's features.

"I did not mean it that way," Kenichirou assured, trying to calm down his friend, at once sensing what had angered the inudaiyoukai in the first place. "I do not doubt your abilities to protect your own mate-to-be… But it will be much better for us all if I were to use the influence of my parents' status, than for you to end up in yet another dispute with your mother."

Sesshoumaru huffed, the look in his eyes still dark.

"Understood," he said stiffly.

Kagome stood up briskly.

"We have a long travel ahead. We should get going if we wish to get any closer to the castle of the West today," she said pointedly. "So you two shoo. Get out. I need to change."

Sesshoumaru stood up immediately, no emotion flickering on his face.

Kenichirou gave a wide smirk and an outrageous wink, before he got up and followed his friend out of the hut.

"And no peeking," Kagome called after them, more worried of Kenichirou than Sesshoumaru. At times, judging by their behaviour, it was really easy to forget that out of the two daiyoukais, Sesshoumaru was younger.

She shook her head and picked up the trousers and shirt she had worn the day before, glad to find out they had fully dried up during the night. She quickly dressed and packed up her things in her bag. Then she took a final glance that the fire was properly put out, before she left the hut. As she stepped up, Sesshoumaru turned to her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He picked her up with ease, setting her down on his right shoulder. Kenichirou looked at the two curiously but said nothing. Sesshoumaru turned to look at his demon friend and for a while there was a playful smirk playing on his lips. Then, without any further warning he lunged and sped up into a run. Kenichirou shook his head and chuckled before he sprang to chase after the inudaiyoukai.

-cCc-

They had travelled a few days together, making good progress. In fact, that very day they had crossed the border and entered the Western lands, right before they had stopped for the night. It was a clear night. There was a slight cool breeze about. Sesshoumaru sat near where Kagome was peacefully sleeping in her sleeping bag, her raven hair fanning the white fur of Sesshoumaru's pelt she was borrowing as her pillow.

He raised his gaze to watch the dark night sky and its millions and millions of shimmering stars. He heard the soft sound of almost inaudible paws digging deep into the ground before a launch. He turned around just in time to be tossed on his back to the ground, a huge white-grey paw landing on top of him, playfully pressing his body down. Sesshoumaru raised his brow and calmly looked up to the enormous white leopard's glimmering icy blue eyes. The great animal opened its mouth, a pink tongue sweetly licking against its sabre-like, gleaming fang.

"Cut it out," Sesshoumaru called to the feline flatly.

Then before his eyes the beast morphed back. Soon the pressure and the paw were both gone and cheerily grinning Kenichirou walked over to help his friend back into a sitting position, before plopping down to sit next to him.

"It is a beautiful night," Kenichirou mused with a purr.

Sesshoumaru hmph-ed, smoothing down his long silvery tresses and adjusting his sash that had gone crooked in the stupid cat's attack.

"You know, a night like this makes you want to _run_," the demon continued excitedly and stretched his limbs.

"We have been running all day long," Sesshoumaru blankly pointed out.

Kenichirou scoffed.

"I would not call that _running_," he said disdainfully.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. But even if he did not voice his opinion out loud, he agreed with his childhood friend. The night was pleasant, and it had been a long, long time since he had last had a _real_ run, free sprinting through the sleeping world in his true canine form. Kenichirou's presence and promise of company only made the thought seem more appealing to him, but he knew he could not join in on such nightly adventure.

He glanced at the sleeping woman as well as the chain that gleamed softly in the light of the growing moon. Somehow he was certain the miko would not appreciate waking up to be dragged through the under bush of the forest as he would sprint forward without a care in the world. He snorted quietly at the mental image.

Then again, he wasn't even sure if the damned chain would allow him to transform in the first place. It hadn't limited down his demonic powers in any way, though the incident with the well's portal had proved it had its way to mess up magic. And then there was of course the uncertainty of how Kagome's holy powers would react if he were to unleash his demonic energy here right next to her without any kind of a warning.

Kenichirou noted the way his friend's amber gaze lingered on the form of the sleeping priestess and couldn't help the small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

"She seems to be doing well," he said in a conversational manner.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Ever since Kenichirou had imposed himself on their travel, the miko had slowly but surely seemed to cheer up. Sesshoumaru suspected that the snow leopard's addition to their company, as well as his sociable and cheery nature helped her to feel she was not alone but surrounded by friends. Sesshoumaru had been slightly concerned of the miko's moodiness, even if he understood the reasons for why she felt down. Once they arrived to the castle of the West, she would need to be strong, and he could only prepare her and support her so much.

"Sesshoumaru," Kenichirou said quietly.

The Inudaiyoukai whipped around to look at his friend, a question in his eyes. The Eastern heir's expression was serious and the look in his yellow-green eyes grave.

Even if Sesshoumaru was aware that his friend's constant cheeriness was mostly an act, it still almost chilled his blood each time the young prince turned serious.

"Have you thought this through? Are you sure it is a good idea?"

"I could find myself worse a mate than this girl," Sesshoumaru replied. "And it is not like I have much choice, should I ever wish to be free."

"A mating bond cannot be severed either," Kenichirou reminded.

"It is not as enforcing and such a shackle as this one," Sesshoumaru spat bitterly, glaring at his silver bind.

"I really am happy for the both of you for getting mated, but I cannot help but to feel concerned," Kenichirou said, shaking his head.

"Why would you be concerned?"

"Well… She is taking things very well and doing her best to adjust to the situation, but do you think the mating would be too soon for her? She is still young – of course, so are you, but you have always been mature for your actual age."

"It was a sudden decision," Sesshoumaru admitted, "but I do not think I made the wrong one."

"I, too, believe this is the right thing to do… It is just that I am a bit worried if she truly is prepared to what is looming ahead."

"Are you referring to my mother?"

"Partly, but Kimiko-sama does not pose as much a problem – even if she would not like Kagome, she wants to see you mated, and she knows better than to question your judgement. I am referring to everyone, pretty much. She is a human."

"That does not concern me," Sesshoumaru said.

"I know you are not shallow enough to think that because she is a human, she is beneath you and refuse to waste another thought on her. You see her for who she is and you respect for that – but you cannot expect everyone to be like you."

"I know the news will cause uproar," the inudaiyoukai admitted.

Kenichirou nodded.

"It is very rare for a demon – any demon – to choose a human as their mate. And your rank only makes the situation worse. I will be very surprised if not one of your nobles will rise to voice their objections to this mating, because a human woman would be too weak and insufficient to sit on the Western throne."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Even if he did not at all like what he was hearing, he knew Kenichirou was right.

"I will stand by her," he said with quiet determination. "Anyone willing to object this Sesshoumaru's choice of a mate better be prepared to face this Sesshoumaru in a duel."

Kenichirou's eyes suddenly were alight with a gleam Sesshoumaru hadn't seen for quite awhile.

"You know…" the prince of the East started slowly, a sly and wicked expression on his pale face, "if you fight to protect her, it would only serve to strengthen the association that she is weak and insufficient, right?"

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow. Now when he thought about it, it did make sense. If he would fight for her, it would signal that she needed his protection.

"And I do not think she would like that either," Kenichirou continued, smirking smugly to himself. "Which is why I suggest you let her fight her own battles."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"You overgrown cat," he snarled dangerously, "have you lost your _mind_?"

"No, I think I still have it all here," the feline replied cheerfully, tapping his temple with his clawed finger.

"I am not allowing you to put her in such a danger! Do you have any idea what would happen is she was to be pitched against a strong demon?"

Kenichirou flashed a wide grin.

"And do you have any idea what would happen once the strong youkai would realise that the weak human girl he thought would be an easy opponent is in fact a holy priestess?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

It was a slim chance, but it just might work. The instinctive reaction to the flare of holy powers, for any demon, no matter how strong, was to flinch, cover and flee. No demon in their right mind wanted to battle a miko. She would only need to land one hit and if she was strong enough – strong like Kagome was – that one hit alone would be enough to finish off the demon.

Sesshoumaru scowled, seriously thinking over Kenichirou's suggestion.

"It might work. In all likelihood, once the demon would feel the surge of her holy powers, he would want to call off the battle. However, what if he is the one to land a hit first? She could be injured if not killed."

Kenichirou shook his head.

"She might not have formal weapons training, but I trust in her. Humans are animals as well as we are, and such a one-on-one fight would surely invoke her most basic, primal instinct – the will to survive."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.

"It might be so, but I still do not like this idea of yours."

"You may not like it, but you have to admit that it is the best way to shut up all the objections for good. Of course we may always enforce our status but in the long run that might lead into an internal dispute. In the worst case scenario, you will have a civil war in your hands."

"So you are saying we ought to let her prove her worth?"

Kenichirou nodded.

"We should try to force them to see more than the weak human girl. They have to see her as we do, the clever, loyal, brave and endearing young woman. Maybe then they might understand why you have chosen her as your mate and come to respect her for who she is. Or else you might be spending the rest of your life protecting her. And that would be no way to live, for either of you."

"I suppose you are right," Sesshoumaru grudgingly admitted.

Kenichirou smiled, leaning over to briefly stroke the sleeping woman's cheek.

"You have made the right choice," the prince of the East assured, his yellow-green eyes boring in to the Western heir's unreadable amber ones. "She will do well."

-cCc-

The man was walking along the dusty, winding road. His long metal staff accompanied his steps as he made his way forward. He was holding the straw hat with one hand, the other covering his mouth and nose. It was a dry, windy morning, the restless gusts tossing around the dust so that his eyes were watering. It was still dark, the sun hadn't yet risen. He had been travelling both nights and days so he could make a good speed and reach his friends as soon as possible. After all, he had been away for quite a while. Thus he had made haste, only stopping to rest when it could not be avoided and that's how he had managed to cover surprisingly many miles since he left Edo. Still, he could feel the tiredness of his muscles. He was also beginning to grow hungry, and he knew he would have to stop soon to rest. After almost hour of walking, he spotted a village ahead. Grateful for the shelter it would provide, he hurriedly fastened his pace. He might even be able to borrow someone's hospitality and get a wink of sleep indoors. As he reached the edge of the village, the budding dawn was starting to paint the cold sky with a mix of pink and orange. The residents of the village were slowly waking and getting up as he reached the first hut. As he was passing by, the door opened as a young woman came out carrying an empty wooden bucket. Miroku stopped and grabbed the edge of his straw-hat in greeting, bowing slightly. The woman stopped as well, looking at the monk standing before her house in surprise.

"My, houshi-sama," she exclaimed, "you are up awfully early."

"Not exactly, miss," the monk replied politely, "in fact I am up awfully late," he smiled.

"Oh my!"

"I wish to catch up with my travelling companions so I have been keeping haste."

"But you must be growing tired, houshi-sama!"

"I am. That is why I was delighted when I saw this lovely village."

The woman smiled friendly at him.

"Wait here just a second," she bid him before she walked back into the hut. A moment later she returned.

"If you wish to, houshi-sama, my husband and I will welcome you in our home."

"Thank you, miss," the monk said gratefully, emphasising his words with a deep bow.

"Please, come in."

He did.

He hadn't meant to sleep long – just a couple of hours – but when he finally woke up it already was afternoon. He spoke with the young man who was the kind young woman's husband and then gratefully ate the food the woman had saved for him. He decided that he might as well stay for the night, since it would be late to start travel now. So he left the hut and walked to the edge of the village. He sat down in the green grass and started to meditate.

Sometime later his concentration was broken when he heard the sound of laughter. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a group of young, adolescent girls, fidgeting, giggling and looking at him curiously.

He smiled at them.

"Can I help you, ladies?"

The girls giggled more at that and then proceeded to have a short conversation in hushed voices, before the bravest one of the lot stepped forth.

"My friends and I were wondering if you did love fortunes," she asked, her tone of voice hopeful.

"Why not," the man agreed. He didn't have anything better to do anyway.

And that was how he ended up sitting on the green grass at the edge of the village, surrounded by giggling and blushing girls and young women, interested to find out about what the future had in store for their love life. Naturally, the monk could not see the future, but as a bit of a ladies' man, he knew exactly what the girls wanted to hear.

It was all fun and games until a shadow fell on the man. He looked up to see who was blocking the sun. His violet eyes widened.

Not a nanosecond later a small, battle-hardened hand connected with his cheek accompanied by an audible _smack_ as well as a woman's shriek.

"Hentai!"

The girls had fallen silent and drew back from the woman who had appeared there and slapped the nice and kind monk who had been entertaining them. She was carrying a demonic cat in her arms and was wearing a travelling kimono. The woman wasn't alone either. A silver haired half-demon clad in red was standing to the side of the scene, shaking his head slowly. A miko stood by the hanyou's side. She looked all normal, save for her eyes. They looked somehow empty, soulless.

"My dear, you're overreacting," the monk said, rubbing his cheek.

"We just wanted houshi-sama to tell us our love fortunes," the brave girl who had approached the monk first said, glaring at this violent woman.

"You never change, do you," the woman huffed and turned around.

"But Sango! It was but innocent fun," the monk cried out and hastily got up and started after the woman.

"Oy, Miroku," the hanyou called, "what took you so damn long and where the hell is Kagome?"

"Let's find a good place to sit down and I'll tell you," the monk said, his voice sounding slightly tired. He turned around to look at the confused village girls.

"Alas, my ladies, the time has come for us to part," he said a tragic expression on his face. "I have been joined again with my travelling companions and must leave at once! There is a world out there, waiting to be saved." he bowed theatrically and then left together with his companions.

A while later they had all gathered in a circle, having found a good spot to sit down and catch up.

"I didn't expect to meet up with you so soon," the monk said, mildly surprised at the turn of the events.

"We were on our way to see what took you so long when I caught your scent. Spill it, Miroku," the hanyou barked gruffly.

"I waited in Edo for quite a while. Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru finally returned 6 days ago. They told me that they had been trapped on the other side of the well, the portal had stopped working."

"Did they say why," Sango frowned.

"They suspect that the chain's magic clashed with that of the well which temporarily messed up the portal, draining it from its magic."

"That does sound plausible," the undead miko drawled in.

Miroku nodded.

"So, where is she then," Inuyasha asked, impatient.

"About that…" Miroku rubbed his neck, unsure of how to proceed. He knew Inuyasha would not be taking the news well. He would even less so, if he knew the true purpose of Kagome's little side trip.

"They said they had something they needed to attend to in the Castle of the West. They want to consult Sesshoumaru's mother and the Matchmaker one more time. They think they might have found a solution how to undo the chaining."

Well, it wasn't the exact truth, but it wasn't really lying about it either. Besides, if he told Inuyasha they were really trying to solve the tricky situation, he would be less likely to go after Kagome to drag her back into the shard hunt.

"Feh! That is so like her, always stalling and running around!"

"I am sure Kagome-sama thought that since Kikyo-san is travelling with us, there was not such a dire need for her to return."

Inuyasha was still scowling darkly and Miroku heaved a sigh.

"Inuyasha," he said bluntly, "you should be grateful she's returning at all."

Sango's eyes widened and she turned to look at the monk in disbelief.

"What do you mean, houshi-sama?"

"Kagome was greatly upset about the argument she had with Inuyasha. She told me she didn't really want to come back at all, but felt it was her duty as the one who shattered the jewel."

Sango glared at Inuyasha.

"See what you make her go through!" she snapped at the half demon. "You have no idea how much she has suffered thanks to you!"

"It wasn't just Inuyasha she was upset with," Miroku interjected before the hanyou had time to argue back. "She didn't much appreciate the way all of us have been treating her since the unfortunate event of chaining. When Sesshoumaru joined us in our travel, we did not welcome him and shunned Kagome-sama as well. We all are to blame. Still, because Kagome-sama has a big and gentle heart, she told me she will come and catch up with us as soon as she can."

The three were silent when he finished speaking, digesting his words and their impact on their group. Then, the taijiya's sad eyes sought out the monk's.

"Do you think Kagome-chan will forgive us," she asked, concerned.

"I think she already has," the monk assured, patting the woman's shoulder gently.

Still, he kept his concerns to himself. There was no doubt that when Kagome would return, all hell would break loose. At least as soon as Inuyasha would catch on about the mating. Miroku felt sorry that Kagome had to went through this all. None of it had been her fault and she had tried her best to adjust to the situation. Despite how hard she had tried to struggle, even her friends had turned their backs on her. He couldn't blame her for the choice she had made, but he knew that the second her mating to Sesshoumaru would be formalised, she would be lost to them forever. Of course she would still be their friend, but she wouldn't be a part of their group before. And Miroku had a dark, glum feeling that without Kagome, there wouldn't be a group. She had been the heart and light of their pack. She had been the force keeping all of them together. After she was gone, he would still continue to follow Inuyasha and most likely, so would Sango. The wanted to bring it all to the end, they wanted to finish what they started; they wanted their revenge on the foul Naraku. But without the gentle miko from the future, it just wouldn't be the same.


	18. Chapter 17: Confrontation

**Chie:** I want to thank each and every one of you, who voted Chain on Dokuga Awards, Quarter 1 2010! I'm overwhelmed, I seriously am. And I still quite cannot grasp that Chain actually placed _2__nd_ in the best Canon category! :O Honestly, I didn't even dream of placing at all. **Thank you!**

It's late, I know. I've been enjoying my summer break, and on a holiday you're supposed to lazy around, no? In any case, this is for all of you awesome readers out there. Enjoy! :3

Chapter Seventeen – Confrontation

Kagome was growing more and more anxious with every step she took. It was early morning and they had just left their camp. They would reach the Western castle in an hour or few. The night before, Sesshoumaru and Kenichirou had decided that it would be for the best to camp out for the night so that they would arrive at the castle in the morning. Kenichirou had also told Kagome that it would probably be the best for her to get a good night's sleep, nice and long. While Kagome agreed with Kenichirou, she had also known from the beginning that she was not going to sleep too well. Knowing that they were so close to the castle of the West and not knowing what was going to take place when they would arrive there – both of these thoughts made her anxious and had kept her up most of the night. She had got some sleep, but mostly in short and rather restless bits so that when she had got up in the morning she felt like she had got no rest at all. She had had to force the breakfast down since she really hadn't felt like eating at all. Even if her two daiyoukai companions had not said anything, she knew they were slightly concerned about her. They were both stealing glances when they thought she wouldn't notice.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and threw her arms in the air in her frustration.

"Mou," she sighed exasperatedly.

Both the daiyoukais stopped and turned around to confusedly stare at the miko.

"Stop it, you two," she said, her voice already slightly quieter and calmer. "I'm already fretting enough for all the three of us, I don't need you to worry about me too."

"But we cannot help being –"

"You should not be fretting in the first place," Sesshoumaru boldly cut in Kenichirou's reply.

"I told you the last time. They can sense your fear. And this time, it is even more important not to feel intimidated by them."

Kagome lowered her head and wrung her hands hopelessly.

"I can't help it," she cried out. "I'm not used to it. All the eyes being fixed on me, staring, disapproving…"

Sesshoumaru set his hand on Kagome's shoulder. The touch was unexpected, but at the same time, oddly reassuring.

"We will be with you. You have nothing to worry about," the inudaiyoukai promised with a quiet voice.

He squeezed Kagome's shoulder gently.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." she raised her gaze slowly, and for the briefest of moments, determination flashed in their sapphire depths.

"Let's go."

-CcC-

It was almost noon when the three of them reached the gates of the castle of the West. The two guards at the gate were expressionless, as was expected of them. They did, however, stare at Kagome.

"She is with us," Sesshoumaru said coolly, taking Kagome's hand and pulling her closer to him. "Are there any complaints about that?"

The guards lowered their heads and bowed in silence, and then opened the gates. Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome in and a grinning Kenichirou followed them.

They walked across the courtyard and into the castle, along the many winding corridors, until they finally reached Sesshoumaru's room. A servant was waiting before the door and opened it for them. They got in.

The room was just like Kagome remembered it had been. It was huge and the decorations and the paintings on shoji screens were marvellous and captivating. The furniture was simple yet beautiful and of the highest quality. In the middle of the room, two demons were bowing low.

"Good evening, young master," the other spoke out respectfully. "We heard a word of your arrival and assumed you would like our assistance as with your last visit. I hope we were not too forward."

"No, it is fine, Haruka. You are right, I would like to borrow the services of you two."

And then Kagome remembered. These were the lynx twins that had been taking care of her the last time she had visited the castle with Sesshoumaru. Haruka, the royal dresser, and Hotaru the hairdresser. She flashed them a smile, and was delighted when both of the servants returned it.

"I also took the liberty of preparing clothes for Kenichirou-sama," Haruka said.

"Thank you – Haruka, was it? I am grateful to get out of these travelling clothes… and I suppose I should wear something a bit more formal to meeting Kimiko-sama."

The shoji screen separating the bathroom from the bedroom was opened, and a maid servant bowed down.

"The bath is ready, my lord," she informed.

Sesshoumaru acknowledged the news with a curt nod.

"You go ahead," he told Kagome. "It will take longer for you to get ready."

Kagome nodded and walked over. The servant bowed again and once again slid the separating shoji screen shut. Patiently, Kagome allowed herself to be undressed and bathed. She cringed a little, but followed it through. It would be her life from now on. She had better get used to being pampered, no matter how much she disliked it. She stepped out of the small bathtub and stood still as the servant dried her up. Then, Haruka came in, carrying the garments. On they went, one layer after another. The collar carefully set just right, the long drapy silk tugged in here and there to bring it out to right shape, the long, heavy obi tied around at the waist, then twisted onto a perfect knot. Kagome could but admire Haruka's work. The way he managed to dress her up in a kimono so swiftly and so skilfully was like an art form, and the kimono she was now wearing was like a piece of art in itself. Kagome thought it was even more beautiful than the one she had worn last time, even if the colours weren't as bright and the decorations not as heavy. Haruka had selected a deep, dark blue to match with her eyes, with an illustration of a dog running in the clouds embroidered with silver thread to the hem.

"Thank you, Haruka-san," Kagome said softly.

"My lady is too kind," Haruka replied, bowing.

They left the bathroom and Kagome seated herself on the tatami-floor in front of Hotaru. While the lynx female worked Kagome's blue-black glossy locks into a complex and stiff traditional hair-do, Kenichirou went to take a bath and dressed in the formal kimono Haruka had prepared for him. Sesshoumaru waited for them both. Kagome guessed that he, too, yearned to bathe after the travel, but he'd rather do it later, after they had confronted his mother.

Eventually Hotaru finished with Kagome's hair. It was a delicate and traditional hair-do, complete with various ornaments the lynx servant had carefully selected. Kagome stood up, glad to have it all over. Make-overs weren't all that glamorous that TV made them appear to be, her foot had almost started cramping from having to sit still for so long. Her scalp felt tender as well. Even if Hotaru had been as gentle as she could, hair just didn't bend that way without some amount of tugging and pulling. The weight of her thick long locks would probably make her neck ache after a few hours.

But then, beauty would come with a price – at least that was what people said.

Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru. The inudaiyoukai briefly checked her out and then gave a curt nod of approval.

Kenichirou broke into a grin.

"My, Kagome-san, they really did a hime out of you, did they not?"

"They certainly tried their best," Kagome said modestly, then returned the grin. "And you're one to speak, Kenichirou-san."

After the bath, some grooming and a change of clothes, Kenichirou looked a lot more like the Eastern prince he was, and a lot less like the carefree and cheerful wanderer he usually appeared to be.

Kenichirou winked.

"It is like a disguise," he said gleefully.

"It sure is."

"Pretend and make-believe for appearances sake," Sesshoumaru muttered, his tone of voice slightly dark. "We better go, before my mother will tire of waiting and barge in."

"I would not put that beyond Kimiko-sama," Kenichirou laughed.

Kagome firmly told herself not to be nervous and then followed suit.

-CcC-

Kenichirou and Sesshoumaru walked along the long corridors, their stride long and brisk. Kagome tried her best to keep up with the swift pace they had set, but it was really difficult to walk fast in the layers of kimono she was wearing. She could only take small steps after all. Still, she did understand the reason behind the two daiyoukais' hurry. She, too, wanted to have the matter settled as soon as possible. It was best to just get it all over and done with. Soon, Kagome caught up with them, as the two males stopped before the shoji door leading to the main hall, the hall where Kimiko-sama and her court would reside.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"Are you ready?"

The slight concern in his eyes sent forth a wave of mixed feelings in her. While she was really happy, even touched, of Sesshoumaru's worry, a small part of her felt insulted by it. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she could handle it.

"I'm ready," she said, her voice sounding much more determined than what she actually felt.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded.

"Should I go first," Kenichirou asked.

"You are our guest, it would be right for you to do so."

"Well then, here we go."

Kenichirou grinned, and slid the shoji door open. He seemed to transform completely when he strode into the hall, and Kagome knew instantly that she wasn't no more looking at her friend, Kenichirou-san. She was now looking at Kenichirou, the heir of the Eastern lands. Then, Sesshoumaru nudged her, and they stepped in, side by side. They walked the corridor, their approach slow and dignified. Sesshoumaru took smaller steps now, so Kagome would be able to match his pace without making any effort. Kagome held her head high, but had schooled a modest expression on her face. In this time and age, women were still largely inferior to men, and although from what she had seen their position was better among the demon kind, it would not do for her to walk into the castle as if she owned it. Her mortality would serve to piss off the demons in the room enough as it was.

Eventually, after a time which had felt like hours, they stopped. Right before them was the dais, on which Kimiko-sama was sitting in her royal multi-layered Kimono. To her right, sat the matchmaker. Her emerald eyes met evenly with Kagome's wandering gaze, and the fox demoness graced her with a gentle smile.

Kenichirou bowed. As he straightened himself, Sesshoumaru and Kagome bowed down in turn.

"I, Kenichirou of the East greet thee, Lady Kimiko of the West."

Kimiko gracefully inclined her head to acknowledge the formal greeting. A slight smile was playing on her painted lips.

"I, Lady Kimiko of the West, welcome you, Kenichirou, heir of the Eastern Lands." She paused for a while, before she added in a slightly softer tone: "It has been quite a while since you last paid me a visit, Kenichirou-kun."

"I have been busy," Kenichirou said, almost flashing one of his usual grins. Then, he once more straightened himself a bit more, and shifted the talk back to the formal tones.

"I have come here today, to represent your son, Sesshoumaru, heir of the Western lands, and to voice out what is his request and heart's desire."

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru stiffen by her side. She stole a glance and saw that the inudaiyoukai was scowling, obviously displeased of Kenichirou's choice of words.

Kagome smirked in her thoughts. It was all his own fault, letting Kenichirou speak for himself. After all, there was more than a bit of Drama King in the snow leopard demon.

Up on the dais, Kimiko's delicate silver eyebrow arched in a very Sesshoumaru-ish way.

Or then perhaps, maybe it was the son who was unintentionally copying the mother's mannerisms, Kagome pondered idly to herself.

"Speak," was the only thing the Lady of the West said, her melodic voice unreadable.

"Prince Sesshoumaru has come to you this day, with his chosen companion, to announce his wish to take this woman as his mate."

The whole hall exploded into a bewildered buzz of conversations, here and there laced with shouts and yells of dismay. Kenichirou's expression did not at all respond to the commotion his words had caused. His eyes were unreadable, and fixed on Lady Kimiko. The Lady had narrowed her golden eyes and leaned slightly forward in her seat. Her brow was furrowed, but other than that, the expression on her face revealed nothing. The matchmaker, though, had broken into a brilliant smile. But when Kagome looked closely at the kitsune, she noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is this true," Kimiko asked slowly. Her tone of voice was quiet, yet the words she spoke reached even the furthest corner of the main hall.

"It is." the voice that calmly and emphatically said those words was Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome had to fight to keep her nerves under her control. She really disliked the way the demons were scrutinising her, and she couldn't stand the loud buzz of voices whispering about her behind her back. For a second, her emotions almost got the best of her, but then, unexpectedly, a clawed hand firmly grabbed hers in a tight yet comforting hold. She glanced at Sesshoumaru in surprise, only to find his amber eyes on her. He slowly squeezed her hand.

Kagome was almost shocked by the overwhelming relief she felt, and the swell of gratitude towards the daiyoukai. His silent support was irreplaceable.

And then a single raised voice carried over the chorus of disapproval and condemnation.

"Surely you must be jesting! The mere thought of the Western heir mating a mortal is insulting! There is no way –"

"I was not aware that lord Hirota wields the power to decide whom this Sesshoumaru may or may not mate," Sesshoumaru coolly interjected, his icy glare seeking out the lord who had spoken. The dog demon noble took an involuntary step back when the strength of Sesshoumaru's gaze fell solely on him. Almost lazily, Sesshoumaru's youki was beginning to swell, swirling teasingly in the air around him and Kagome.

"This woman **is** my chosen mate," Sesshoumaru said slowly, with a note of finality in his voice.

"That is unacceptable!" A voice from the crowd shrieked.

"We cannot allow a human to ascend on the Western throne!"

A murmur of agreement rippled all across the hall after that sentiment.

"She will become the weakness of the Western lands!"

"Will you promise to accept her, if she proves her power to you?"

Kenichirou's calmly phrased sentence silenced the crowd immediately.

Kagome paled visibly at his words. What was Kenichirou-san thinking?

And then, Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand tight. He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"If I protect you here now, I will be forced to carry that role for the rest of our lives. Do you understand, Kagome?"

Slowly, the woman nodded. She did understand. If Sesshoumaru would defend her against the discriminating crowd, they would never have any reason to believe that she could stand up to herself, too. The whole hall full of demons were already scorning her. Would she stand aside and let them believe that she was weak as well?

"What do I have to do?" she whispered breathlessly.

"You must fight, here and now."

"I understand," she replied, even if she choked on those words ever so slightly.

"We believe in you," he calmly told her in his deep voice.

Kagome flashed him the smallest of smiles.

"You wouldn't even suggest something like this to me if you didn't," she said gently, her blue eyes glimmering with an emotion Sesshoumaru could not recognise.

"What do you mean by that," an angry voice from the silenced crowd finally rose up to Kenichirou's challenge.

"What I mean is that if this mortal woman you so scorn will prove her worth to you in a battle, will you be ready to accept her as your Lady?"

A whole chorus of voices burst into life.

"He cannot really be meaning that, can he?"

"The human is going to get killed for sure."

"Who would even battle against her?"

"Name a champion from amongst you," Kenichirou said, "unless, of course, you all are too cowardly to accept the challenge."

"I will do it," a firm voice replied. It belonged to the nobleman who had been the first to speak against Kagome in the court.

"And does everyone give their consent on lord Hirota being the champion?"

A murmur of acceptance was enough of confirmation to Kenichirous question.

"So be it," Kenichirou said, all the pleasantness from his voice gone.

Hirota walked up to the centre of the hall where Sesshoumaru, Kenichirou and Kagome were standing. Kenichirou stepped aside, to stand next to Kagome.

"Will you be alright," he hastily whispered to the miko.

"I think now it's too late to be asking that, Kenichirou-san," Kagome simply replied.

She straightened herself and took a step forward.

"Wait," Sesshoumaru's quiet but carrying voice beckoned her, and she halted.

Gracefully, the inudaiyoukai unsheathed his heirloom katana, and handed it over to the human priestess.

"I want you to take it."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

The gesture did not go unnoticed, and it only served to add more fuel to the court's fire.

"But that's… the Tenseiga!"

"What is Sesshoumaru-sama thinking?"

"Was that just now… _yobisute_?" *

"This is too much. A mortal armed with the sword that cannot cut?"

"There's no way she can win against an inudaiyoukai noble, even if she does wield Tenseiga!"

Kagome firmly closed her ears off from the doubting and scorn-filled voices.

Instead, she raised her gaze to meet the eyes of her opponent. She could see no malice in the depth of the yellowish eyes. But she did see contempt in them. It was apparent that this dog demon noble did not think she was worthy enough to marry the prince. Deep inside her heart, Kagome thought that she actually could not blame the demon for thinking like that. After all, she was a plain girl from a normal family. Her, marrying someone with the status like Sesshoumaru's… Even in the world of humans, that would be questioned.

Kagome took a deep breath and braced herself as the demon staring at her drew himself up to a battle stance. And then, with a loud snarl, he lunged.

Kagome was surprised of how well she could read his movements. Even with his demonic speed, he did not manage to take her as surprise. With a sudden flash of insight, Kagome realised it was all thanks to the weeks and weeks she had spend with Sesshoumaru. She had grown accustomed to _Sesshoumaru's_ speed, and Hirota's, although the noble was fast, was nothing in comparison to the Western heir's.

The bad thing was, even if her mind was able to keep up with Hirota's speed, it was a whole different story as to her reflexes. She barely dodged the heavy swipe of his hand, the deadly sharp claws only missing her neck by 2 inches. She gasped, and the demon attacked again before the gasp had even left her lips. This time, she did feel an impact, and two claws punctured the skin of her temple, drawing out blood. The warm liquid trickled down the side of her face. When the scarlet flow met briefly the corner of her eye before rolling down her cheek, it almost looked like she was crying bloody tears.

But Kagome was not crying. No, instead, the adrenaline was starting to spread in her veins. She felt Tenseiga pulsing slowly, and she grabbed the sword tighter. She heard her heart pound loudly in her ears and her breathing hitched. This was serious. She needed to step up or she might be done for. Hirota came again, this time with a sharp kick which Kagome managed to evade somehow. A few seconds later, she cried out in pain, when Hirota's claws sank into her shoulder. In the same instant, she was violently yanked forward.

The hand tightened around her throat and effortlessly lifted her up. Her grip grew limp fast, and Tenseiga fell to the wooden floor, out of her reach. Struggling to breathe, she dangled there hopelessly, trying her best to fight the panic threatening to take over. She tried in vain to kick him, she felt like there was not enough strength in her legs, and the demon noble was holding her too far from his body for her to ever reach him. In the middle of her desperation, an inexplicable anger started to swell inside of her. She bared her teeth at the demon when she heavily panted for air.

"Let…. me…. go…" she spat out in between her desperate gulps of air.

The demon only smirked coldly at her and shook his head, while his grip around her throat tightened.

"Sesshoumau," Kenichirou hissed. "It's enough. Stop him, before it's too late!"

"I told her that we believe in her, Kenichirou. And I do, even if you did not."

The moment when Kagome felt all the breath leave her, she felt like a dam had burst inside her. She breathed in again, in relief, as the cool, soothing tendrils snaked around her, rushed in her veins, filled up her whole being.

It started out as very subtle, so that only the most sensitive ones picked up on it. Very soon, the hairs on everyone's necks started to rise. In a blink of an eye, the power surged, roaring. The demons around the hall yelled in alarm, scrambled away from the flare of the intense reiki and cowered in fear. On her seat, Kimiko's eyes narrowed. Kenichirou's expression was that of awe. The immensity of Kagome's unleashed reiki made his skin crawl. Sesshoumaru stared at the reiki-clouded form of Kagome, with a proud smirk on his lips.

And then Hirota let out a heart-breaking, agonising shriek. And incredible chill went over him, it invaded his body from his fingertips. He felt it swiftly climbing up his arm, his skin painfully prickling, his veins tearing like ice would be coursing through them. His muscles so cold and painful it felt like it was burning him alive.

And it was. The purifying powers were hungrily eating him away, eagerly licking further and further up his arm. In the midst of his blinding pain, Hirota cursed to himself darkly. No one had told him that the mortal was a holy priestess! More than that. This one seemed to be much more potent than the rest.

The hand that had been clutching her throat was gone, and Kagome fell. Sesshoumaru caught her, and didn't say a word, even if few remnants of her reiki still whirled in the air around her. Kagome was too horror-struck to even realise what was happening. Her eyes were glued on the form of the demon who was now rapidly being purified.

_No__!_ She screamed loudly in her mind. Not like this! She didn't want it to be like this! She knew what she had done had been to protect her own life. But still, even in a situation like this, she did not wish to take away his. She had killed before to protect herself, but all of them had been lower demons, more beasts than anything resembling human. This time it was different. This was a daiyoukai, and one, who was a noble of the West!

"Please," Kagome whispered, a strangled sob making her body tremble. "Stop."

As in response to her words, the metal around her left wrist grew warm. Then, like the gods had granted her wish to her, she felt the power she had released being returned to her. It was pulled away from eating into the dog demon noble's flesh.

For a moment, everything in the hall fell utterly still. Then, Hirota inhaled audibly, surprised that the pain was suddenly gone. He's face still displaying a shocked expression, the inudaiyoukai fell to his knees when his feet gave out under him. He was trembling, confused and shocked, but he was still alive. His horrified eyes travelled closely to the side, to witness the sight he knew they would find. His arm was gone entirely.

Kagome collapsed in Sesshoumaru's arms. She felt wearier than she had been in weeks. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold of her, but held her gently so that his armour would not hurt her already bruised and bleeding body.

"You did well," he whispered to her, barely able to keep the pride swelling in his chest out of his voice.

Her answer to him was a tired smile.

For a few more moments, everyone remained shocked and silent. Then, it felt as if all the voices had erupted into life at the same instance.

"Enough," a raised, steely voice commanded with absolute authority.

The voices immediately died down. Everyone turned to stare at the Lady of the West, who had risen from her seat.

"I will not allow this kind of behaviour to take place any longer. I will _not_ have my throne room turned into a battleground. A challenge was issued, and now you have your champion. That is enough for me, so it should be enough for all of you as well."

Dignified and cold anger burning in her eyes, Kimiko stepped down from the dais and started to walk towards the doors. She passed Hirata without a glance. She did not stop as she walked past Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Her eyes were fixed on the shoji doors when she walked by Kenichirou. Everyone in the hall was dead silent, as they watched the Lady leave.

Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru sprang up, pulling Kagome to her feet beside him. He grabbed her hand firmly and followed his mother out of the hall.

-CcC-

"Mother."

It was just one word, uttered in a silent tone. Still, it bore the power to efficiently make the woman halt.

The lady of the West turned around, the many layers of her extravagant kimono fluttering with the movement.

"You have made your choice," Kimiko said evenly, as her eyes bore into her son's eyes. "And I respect that."

Then those golden eyes, so similar to Sesshoumaru's but yet so strikingly different, turned to regard the silent miko who standing behind Sesshoumaru.

"She is not of the demon kind," Kimiko admitted grudgingly, "but there is nothing we can do to change that fact." A determination glimmered in the depths of the Western ruler's eyes.

"But what we can do, is make her a lady."

Kimiko turned around again and resumed her walking, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru to stare after her, stunned to silence.

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru?" the miko said hesitantly in a quiet little voice. "What do you think she meant by that, exactly?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and slowly turned to Kagome. He swept past the miko, briefly resting his hand on her slender shoulder in passing.

"I do not know, but you better be prepared," he said ominously.

Kagome swallowed nervously and then hastened after the daiyoukai.

-CcC-

Upon returning to his room, Sesshoumaru was relieved to find that the servants had brought in dinner and that Haruka was there, waiting for them to arrive.

"Welcome back, young master," the lynx said and bowed down. "The gossip of what took place in the great hall has already spread throughout the castle – not that there could be even one demon in this castle who would not have felt milady's power. I took the liberty to arrange some things for you, young master."

"Go on," Sesshoumaru said. Honestly, he liked Haruka a lot. The lynx was exactly the kind of a servant whom he liked the best – the type to always be prepared and one step ahead of his master's wishes.

"First of all, I asked the maids to prepare the room across the corridor for Kenichirou-sama to use."

"Thank you, Haruka," Kenichirou said gratefully. "I think I will retire for now, I feel exhausted after the ordeal."

"That is fine," Sesshoumaru said.

"Good night, Kenichirou-san," Kagome wished the demon.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru, Kagome-san."

Kenichirou left the room and Sesshoumaru focused his attention back to Haruka.

"Is the bath ready?"

"Yes, young master, I believe it is."

"Then, I shall go to bathe myself now. I want you to help Kagome undress. She has had a rough day, and I do not think she needs to suffer in so many layers of kimono any longer."

"As you wish, milord."

"Also, send for medical supplies."

"I have already done so, young master."

"Good."

When Sesshoumaru returned to his bedroom, he found Kagome, dressed in a plain dark green cotton yukata. She was by the table, on which the maid had set the dinner. All the servants, Haruka included, had left the room, and Kagome was sitting there alone, slowly sipping miso soup. Sesshoumaru watched her as he pulled his wet hair onto a tail. He walked over to where the medical supplies were and seated himself.

"Come here." it was clearly more a command than it was a request. However, Sesshoumaru's voice had lost the authority from when he had been giving orders to the servants.

Kagome set down the bowl of soup and walked over to where Sesshoumaru was and sat down next to him.

She startled, when he pulled loose the obi that was tied around her yukata.

"What are you doing," she stuttered, pulling away from him while trying to fight the blush rising on her cheeks.

He quirked a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"I'm loosening your yukata, so that I can tend to the wounds that bastard left on your shoulder," he replied calmly and rationally.

"Oh," she responded lamely. She held the fabric close to her chest as he peeled the yukata off to expose her wounded shoulder. He narrowed his eyes as he looked the puncture wounds on her soft skin.

"Are you certain you do not wish to go back and just kill that damn demon?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice lower than usual.

"I'm glad I didn't kill him, really. It's all thanks to the chain that I didn't."

He turned to look at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"The chain pulled back the purifying power, I couldn't have done that myself. Once I've released my powers, I have no more control over them than I have over the arrow I've shot."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. For several seconds, his gaze focused on the evil blue-black bruises around the miko's throat.

"I never expected that he would hurt you this much." the inudaiyoukai did not have to say he was sorry - the regret was evident in the tone of his voice.

"It's alright," she said softly. "It was a necessary thing to do."

He nodded, gravely.

"Stay still, now. I will tend to these wounds." He took a firm hold of her arms and bent down.  
Kagome jolted in surprise and gasped loudly as she felt Sesshoumaru's tongue to brush against her skin without any prior warning.

"What're you doing," she managed to hiss, but the inudaiyoukai was too occupied in licking her wounds to give her an answer. A moment later she felt some light odd tingling on her skin as his saliva coated her skin.

He pulled back, and then with meticulous care, wrapped a bandage around her shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru, really, what was that about?"

"Sanitising the wound so it will not be infected," he answered as he hooked his clawed fingers under her chin and held it in a firm grip. She blushed heavily as he leaned in, and her eyes fluttered shut instinctively, only to shot wide open a second later when he licked at the wound on her temple, and cleaned up the dried blood around the wound's edges.

He pulled back and stared at the wound with scrutinising eyes.

"I do not think I can do more than this. There is no bandaging suitable for such a wound and location."

"I've got band-aids in my bag. The red canvas pouch is my first aid kit," Kagome offered meekly, more than a little flustered after Sesshoumaru's tending to her wounds. "… and now in hindsight, I would've had a bottle of disinfectant there," she muttered to herself.

Sesshoumaru had already got up and was rummaging the miko's bag. He found the pouch she had mentioned and brought it to her. Kagome quickly found the band-aids and offered one to Sesshoumaru.

"Just peel off the things that protect the sticky surface, and then just put it, so that the soft part in on top of the wound," she instructed.

Gently, he places the band-aid on her temple.

"Thank you," Kagome said, as she pulled up her yukata to cover her shoulder.

"There is no need for you to thank me," Sesshoumaru told her, his voice surprisingly firm. "Now go to sleep. You have had your fair share of events today."

"I do feel pretty tired," she admitted. She followed Sesshoumaru to the other side of the room, where two futons had been carefully laid out, side by side. By the time she reached them, he had already laid down.

She lay down next to him and pulled the covers over her. The sleep was starting to claim her the moment her head hit the pillow.

"Good night," she managed to mumble sleepily, until the darkness came over her.

-CcC-

***** _Yobisute_ refers to addressing someone without any honorific. As I implied earlier on in the story (during the "future arc") this is only done if the people in question are close to each other. If they are not, _yobisute_ can be seen as really rude. (Case in point, Ichigo and Byakuya in Bleach. Bya-chan is not happy when Ichigo plainly calls him Byakuya.)


	19. Chapter 18: Preparations

**Chie:** Sorry for confusing you all. I initially uploaded chapter 18 of _Tables Turned_, not Chain in here. I had both TT 18 and Chain 18 on the document list, and I must've picked the wrong one by accident. Thanks to everyone who quickly pointed my screw up out to me!

See, I'm only human. I make mistakes.

Chapter eighteen – Preparations

"Pardon me, young master, young lady. I'm coming in."

That was the sound which awoke Sesshoumaru. He sat up to see a maid slide open the shoji door before stepping in with a breakfast tray in her hands. The maid was closely followed by Haruka who was carrying a bound bundle. While the maid set the table ready for her master and his lady, Haruka walked over to the futons and sat down formally at a respective distance.

"Good morning, young master," he said politely and bowed down.

"Haruka," Sesshoumaru acknowledged the dresser with a nod.

"I have come to inform you, that the Lady has summoned you and the young lady to the great hall. You should be ready to attend as soon as possible."

"I understand," Sesshoumaru said calmly, and then turned to regard the miko sleeping on the futon next to his. She was still fast asleep, blissfully unaware that she was about to experience a rude awakening. Sesshoumaru got up, and the maid who had finished setting the breakfast dishes hurried over to clean out his futon.

Sesshoumaru reached and pulled the blanket off Kagome, to reveal her curled up on her side. With a cold smirk on his lips, he sat down next to her and then snaked his hand in to wrap it around the miko's ankle. He rested his claws against her warm skin, making sure that they would prickle her, without actually puncturing her. Then he proceeded to give the priestess a good, solid yank – not a violent one, but still firm enough to wake up the heavily sleeping woman.

Her reaction was just as he had expected it to be, she startled and bolted upright before she even realised what was going on.

"Huh, what?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Mother wants to see us. Wake up and get ready."

It took a while for the words to sink in.

"Alright," she then offered and broke into a huge yawn. Then, she noticed something and blinked owlishly, not quite believing her sleep-fogged eyes. "Uh, Sesshoumaru, why are you holding my foot?"

"No reason," he dodged the question with ease, then in one fluid motion got up. "Hurry up."

Kagome quickly went to the adjoined bathroom to wash her face, before she joined Sesshoumaru at the breakfast. They ate in silence the traditional breakfast that had prepared for them. When they had finished, the maid collected the empty bowls and dishes and carried them away.

"Milady," Haruka called, opening the strings around the bundle he had brought in, "I offer you my assistance."

Kagome obediently got up and walked over to the dresser. Even though she no longer got embarrassed of standing almost naked before a male dresser, she still felt a bit awkward. All this pampering made her nervous. She understood that her newly established status demanded her to be attended to by several servants, but to her it still was new and rather annoying. Besides, it felt utterly ridiculous to have a professional doing something as mundane as dressing her. Kagome well realised that she couldn't dress in a kimono by herself, without anyone's help. But then again, wearing the kimono and the distracting layers was another vexing thing. But, she would walk and quack like a Western heir's mate-to-be should.

This, she idly mused to herself, must be how a doll or a mannequin feels. She stood patiently still, her arms spread, as Haruka slid off the yukata she had worn to bed.

Sesshoumaru's bored amber eyes followed the ritual, when Haruka pulled the white short-sleeved kimono undershirt on the miko's bare skin. The contrast was rather interesting in the dog prince's opinion, to see Kagome's modern undergarments being cloaked by such a traditional piece of clothing. If done properly, she should wear a loincloth, but Sesshoumaru highly doubted that Kagome would give up the comfort of her modern underwear. Haruka tied the undershirt shut at the waist with nimble fingers, and then proceeded to fasten the pillow-like padding on her form, to ensure that she would have the proper, cylinder shape. Next came the yellow underrobe, decorated with orange maple leaves. After Haruka made sure the collar was shaped just right, he tied the underrobe shut with a thin cord. Then, he finally pulled out the kimono. It was light green, with swirling patterns dyed on in darker shades of green and light blue. He put it on Kagome, and then started the important task of adjusting the length of the silk on Kagome, to make sure the kimono would fit her perfectly. After that, finally, came the long and heavy obi which Haruka tied firmly to place with obvious expertise. The artful bow at the back complimented the shape of the kimono perfectly.

"Thank you, Haruka-san," Kagome said, smiling widely at the lynx demon.

"The pleasure is all mine, young lady," Haruka said humbly and bowed smoothly. "Now then, if you will excuse me…" he bowed one more time and left the room.

"We should leave as well," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Kagome swallowed nervously, and nodded.

-CcC-

The whispering began immediately when they stepped into the great hall. This time, tough, the buzz of voices was muffled and subdued and seemed to carry a different tone altogether. Some of the eyes that followed Kagome as she slowly walked towards the dais by Sesshoumaru's side, were now widened. Kagome tried her best to ignore them all. She concentrated fully on acting like a well-bred, demure lady should. After all, she did not want to risk having Sesshoumaru lose face because of her.

They stopped before the dais, and both bowed down deeply, moving as one. Faithful to the custom, Kimiko bowed back to them, even if it was more of a mere deep nod of her head than a bow. But then again, Kimiko should not bow down deeper than they had just bowed down to her, after all, she was higher in status.

"Please, join me." the Lady spoke out, her voice calm and carrying.

Sesshoumaru curtly bowed again, Kagome following in suit. Then, the inudaiyoukai turned to the priestess and helped her up, before he followed her. They walked across the tatami covered dais to the cushions that had obviously been prepared for them. Kagome swallowed nervously and then lowered herself to formally sit in _seiza_, carefully folding her hands neatly in her lap.

"This morning," Kimiko began, "I have heard complaints here in my court about the challenge issued yesterday. Some are saying that they cannot recognise this miko as my son's mate, because the battle was not fought till death."

Kagome paled slightly, but didn't dare to move an inch. She tried her best not to let her shock show on her face.

"I would like to call out Hirota."

The crowd fidgeted restlessly, as a single inudaiyoukai emerged. He stopped before the dais and knelt down, bowing his head low.

Kagome could not tear her eyes off the empty sleeve that was lamely hanging close to the demon noble's right side. She felt a twinge in her heart. Knowing that she had only done what had been necessary, did not clear away the heavy uneasiness weighing her down.

"What do you think, Hirota," Kimiko pressed.

"Even though my life was spared, it is evident to me that the miko is the winner."

"Thank you, Hirota," Kimiko said, a faint smile tugging the corner of her lips.

Hirota raised his head and moved to face Kagome, who was sitting next to Sesshoumaru on Kimiko's right side.

Hirota then bowed anew.

"I hail thee, ohime-sama."

Kagome's mouth almost fell open in surprise, but she quickly collected herself. She could feel Kimiko's side glance sizing up her every move. Somehow, Kagome managed to force a graceful smile onto her face.

"Please, raise your head," she told Hirota.

Hirota straightened himself and for a while met the sapphire gaze of the miko. Then he got up from the wooden floor and bowed shortly before he turned around and once more became one with the muttering crowd gathered in the hall.

"This union has my blessing," Kimiko declared, her voice sounding even more imperious than usual. "In my eyes, she has proven worth."

"Kagome did not kill Hirota, because she did not want to," Sesshoumaru drawled in, his voice as cold as ever. "It is not a question of if she could kill a daiyoukai or not, because she can. You all felt the flare of her reiki yesterday. You must have realised that her holy powers are potent. The fact that Hirota is still alive only proves that besides her fearsome power, this miko also possesses a gentle heart. This is the woman I will take as my mate, this is the union my Lady mother has approved of. We will not hear any more of your opposing voices."

The Sesshoumaru that sat by Kagome's side, was not to Sesshoumaru she had befriended. He was not the daiyoukai she had agreed to marry. This was the old Sesshoumaru, regal, proud and one who showed no emotion. In an instant, she realised that this was what the Western heir was forced to be like. The Sesshoumaru she had come to know had always been there, behind the mask of the cold-hearted prince of the West. For a brief instant Kagome wondered if the imperious Lady of the West was wearing a mask herself.

"This matter will not be discussed any further," Kimiko announced, as she got up in one fluid motion. "Come with me," she ordered silently to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, not bothering to even turn to look at them. Kagome and Sesshoumaru rose from their seats. Kagome was grateful to get up on her feet again. She was not used to sit formally in _seiza_ and her feet had almost started growing numb.

-CcC-

When they entered the lady's quarters, the matchmaker was there, sitting at a table where a servant was pouring tea. Kimiko strode in and walked over to the table.

"Come."

Once Sesshoumaru and Kagome had sat down at the table, the matchmaker's emerald gaze settled on them.

"I am delighted we meet again," she said courteously, her eyes glimmering in mirth. "I presume congratulations are in order."

"I believe it is yourself you ought to congratulate," Sesshoumaru said evenly, his cold eyes hard.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and avoided the matchmaker's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru. I will not have you acting snappy at my guest," Kimiko said sternly, her golden eyes flashing dangerously.

Sesshoumaru remained silent. Kagome, feeling the awkwardness oppressing, took a cup of tea poured to her and took a careful sip, not really knowing what else to do.

"I understand you anger, young heir. None the less I am pleased to see this union come to pass. Even if you would not believe me. I merely discovered her to be your ideal match. And I was right, was I not?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the kitsune who was knowingly smiling at him.

"Your cold, closed heart, my lord, is already beginning to open up to her. And she, as well, is contently basking in the warmth of your companionship. She trusts you now, as you trust her."

Kagome startled a bit before trying to hide behind her tea cup.

"There is one thing, however, that concerns me about this mating," the matchmaker said. Her voice had suddenly lost its earlier light tone. "I feel as if you two are making the right choice for all the wrong reasons. I am not stopping you, but I think you should think it through. I wonder if it still is too early for you two. I hope your decision will not come to haunt you."

"That is enough, Aiko," Kimiko said curtly. "They cannot step back anymore. Not after the fight we had to put up for the court to approve of a human mate. Whether they are ready or not, it is their decision."

The matchmaker bowed and then drank her tea in silence.

Kagome was drinking hers, too, while Sesshoumaru stiffly sat on his spot, glaring at both his mother and the matchmaker.

"You," Kimiko said, addressing the maid who had moved to stand by the wall. "Send for the Fortune Teller. And find Izumi. Tell her to be ready."

"Yes, my lady," the servant bowed down and left the room.

Kimiko turned her attention to the people at her table.

"We shall consult the fortune teller. She can tell us when it is the ideal date for the mating ceremony. I will do all I can to ensure that the future heir will not be half-blood."

-CcC-

The servant returned soon, and after her walked in a demoness who Kagome immediately realised to be the Fortune Teller. She was small, her fingers crooked. Her claws were long, black and jagged. It was impossible to tell her age, because she was covered in scales all over. The creature caught Kagome's stare and smiled at the miko. Her teeth were all sharp. Kagome paled.

"You arrived much faster than I expected," Kimiko said, her voice actually holding respect.

"I felt a chilling reiki yesterday. I thought you would call to me so I was already almost here when I came across the messenger you sent."

Kagome startled, the Fortune Teller's voice was awfully raspy and hoarse.

Kimiko bowed her head.

"Please, sit. Have a cup of tea."

"Thank you," the dragoness said politely and sat down beside the Lady of the West. It confused Kagome even more, to see Kimiko grab the tea pot to pour a cup for her guest. The arrogant ruler of the West actually was serving this odd, mysterious creature?

And then the Fortune Teller's red reptile eyes turned to stare at Sesshoumaru. He bowed to the creature.

"You have grown to be strong, Sesshoumaru."

"It has been a while," he said calmly. "We have not met since I came of age."

"Yes, I remember," she replied, red eyes flashing. "It was an honour to perform the ritual."

"No, it was a great honour to our house that you agreed to my humble request," Kimiko said.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"And who might this young miko be?"

Kagome startled, when the weight of those piercing red eyes settled on her. She shifted nervously and immediately bowed down.

"This is Kagome," Kimiko said. "My son intends to take her as his mate."

The Fortune Teller chuckled. It was a throaty, coarse laugh.

"How inappropriate," she said, amused. "And yet, I cannot imagine Sesshoumaru finding anyone better suited."

A silence followed, during which the Fortune Teller closely studied the uncomfortable Kagome.

"You have an old soul, my child. And the power you wield is quite befitting for a mate of the Western heir."

Kagome bowed again, to acknowledge the compliments.

"Now, I believe your summons has something to do with this mating?"

"Yes," Kimiko admitted. "First of all, it would greatly honour me and the Western lands if you would kindly condone the ceremony."

"That is a task I will gladly see through," the Fortune Teller smiled. "And? There is more you wish to ask of me."

"Indeed there is. As you see, Kagome is a human. However, I cannot risk the Western throne fall into the hands of a hanyou. The matchmaker said it might be possible for the child Kagome will carry to be of full blood. Is this true?"

The Fortune Teller and the matchmaker met each other's eyes evenly.

"Even I know of a few tricks, mostly spells. But I am not nearly as adept at reading the flows of magic as the great Fortune Teller is," the matchmaker said smoothly, bowing her head to the dragon demoness.

"You flatter me, Aiko-san," the Fortune Teller said, bowing her head in return. "But it is as she said," the dragoness addressed to Kimiko. "Aiko-san can perform her spells. There is magic of its own to the mating ceremony. We can amplify the flows of magic if we choose a day most suiting to our purpose. We can further enhance our chances, if we carefully select the perfect hour for… _validating_ the mating."

The look in the Fortune Teller's eyes as well as the tone of her voice left no doubt to as what she really meant by "validating the mating".

"Can you say what the ideal day would be?"

"For the powers of the Western house to be at their highest," the Fortune Teller said, her gnarly fingers reaching out and lightly brushing against the indigo crescent on Sesshoumaru's brow, "would be on the night of the waning crescent." the Fortune Teller paused for a while, before she continued. "And the most optimal hour for the validation of the mating, will be at dusk."

"So the ceremony should be held during the day, then," Kimiko said, more to herself than anyone in particular.

"When will the next night of the waning crescent be?" the matchmaker asked, her emerald eyes studying the Fortune Teller.

"Two weeks from now."

"That is too soon," Kimiko said decidedly. "Which means we would have about a month and half…" Her golden eyes settled on Kagome. "I suppose that will suffice," she said, her eyes boring into the miko.

Kagome swallowed nervously.

-CcC-

After that, Kimiko and the Fortune Teller smoothly exchanged pleasantries as they drank their tea. At times, the matchmaker would take part in their conversation, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome both chose silence. A while after the Fortune Teller had left, Kagome was already enthusiastically looking forward to her chance to excuse herself . However, Kimiko was not going to let her slip away that easily.

The Lady turned to look at the shoji door of her room.

"Izumi, come in."

"Pardon the intrusion," came an elegant, melodic voice from outside the room. Then the shoji screen slid open. The woman stepped in and knelt down to slide the shoji screen shut in her wake. Then, she turned around and gracefully bowed down, lowering her head in front of her Lady.

"You called for me, my lady."

Even though this demoness was dressed in a beautiful kimono unlike those plain ones Kagome had seen the maids wearing, the priestess could still somehow tell straight away that this woman was in fact a servant. However, her appearance indicated that she must be of a high rank.

"Indeed I did, Izumi," Kimiko said smoothly.

This only confirmed Kagome's suspicion. This was the second time Kimiko had used the servant's name.

"I have an important task for you, one that only you can do," Kimiko purred.

For some reason, Kagome felt sudden chills run down her spine.

The servant Izumi did not really look too formidable. In fact, the elfin ears and the sharp claws were the only things about her appearance that gave out her youkai blood. Her hair and eyes were both plain brown, and her whole appearance was rather plain in itself. Still, the tall woman carried herself with obvious self-confidence and pride. This woman should not be taken too lightly.

"This miko here is going to become my son's mate in six weeks. It is my concern that before the ceremony, she should learn to conduct herself according to her status. You understand, Izumi?"

"Perfectly, my lady."

"Good. I will trust you on this."

Izumi bowed down to Kimiko, before turning to bow to Kagome.

"I shall be in your care, young lady," the servant said politely.

But somehow, looking into those unyielding brown eyes, Kagome had the feeling that she would be the one in Izumi's care. And she wasn't too sure if she liked the thought at all.

-CcC-

Later that day, Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Kenichirou were all gathered in Sesshoumaru's room. Kagome had been so relieved to finally escape Kimiko's quarters. Her legs and ankles were aching and the heavy traditional hair-do had made her head ache. It had been such a relief when Hotaru the hair dresser had untangled her hair from the complex style and had combed it out. Never before had Kagome realised what a luxury it was to be able to wear one's hair open and unbound.

"So? I hear you have had a busy day."

"You could say that," Sesshoumaru grumbled. "The court was still complaining this morning, even though Hirota acknowledged Kagome. Mother put a stop to that. After that we were whisked into her quarters where she held us captive way too long."

"Sesshoumaru, you shouldn't speak so rudely about your own mother! Though you're right, it was way uncomfortable," Kagome mumbled. "My legs are cramping real bad, I'm _so_ not used to _seiza_."

"What did she need to discuss with you then?" Kenichirou asked curiously.  
"What she wanted was not so much to discuss with us than to decide things for us in front of our noses."

"She called in a fortune teller or something," Kagome supplied.

"_The_ Fortune Teller?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Apparently mother needed to consult her, so she could decide the date for the ceremony."

"To ensure that my petty human lineage won't affect the purity of her future grandchild," Kagome said, sounding almost uncharacteristically venomous.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kenichirou were wise enough to let that slip by without a comment.

"There is even more trouble ahead than that," Sesshoumaru sighed. He was visibly agitated, his long fingers working his temples. "My mother has appointed Izumi to teach Kagome."

"Yeah. She wants me to learn to conduct myself according to my status," Kagome muttered.

"Who is this Izumi?" Kenichirou asked.

"She is like my mother's shadow," Sesshoumaru explained. "She is a servant of the highest status, one of my mother's favourites. She is like the perfect lady herself. Her manners are impeccable, she is polite, her wit is sharp and she understands politics well. If that would not be enough, she also excels in all the skills any woman of a noble rank should know, such as flower arrangement and the tea ceremony. I think that of all the people in this palace, Izumi is the one closest to my mother. They are about the same age, and you all know of my mother's fixation about perfection."

"Whew, she surely sounds formidable."

"She is. Kagome will be facing some hard time," Sesshoumaru said glumly. There was a dark look in his eyes.

Even though Kagome did feel apprehended, she reached out and gently placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Sesshoumaru. You shouldn't blame yourself about this. I don't. If I wasn't prepared to all of this, I wouldn't have accepted your offer of mating in the first place. You are who you are, and you can't help that. You happen to be the prince of the Western lands, I happen to be a plain girl whose family is not notable in any way. This is unavoidable."

"She is right, Sesshoumaru," Kenichirou echoed. "You said you believe in her. You know Kagome-san. She will show them all."

"Even if Izumi would be a teacher from hell, I'll sit and take my lessons like a good girl should," Kagome assured. "Honestly, if I screw up in front of all the nobles during the mating ceremony, I'll _die_ of mortification."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched while Kenichirou openly chuckled.

"Oh, speaking of lessons… Kimiko-sama also called me to her quarters," Kenichirou said after a slight pause in the conversation.

"She did? What did mother want with you?" Sesshoumaru asked, frowning.

"She wants me to instruct Kagome. And I whole heartedly agree with her, it is something I have been considering myself before."

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru demanded to know.

"She wants me to teach Kagome to defend herself."

"What?" Kagome yelped.

Sesshoumaru's scowl deepened.

"She needs to be able to protect herself. You should understand that better than anyone," Kenichirou addressed Sesshoumaru. "And I think it is about time for her to receive formal weapons training."

"I suppose you're right…" Kagome drawled in after contemplating about it for a few minutes. "It'd be nice not needing to be protected all the time."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.

"You know… In some crooked way, I think Kimiko actually has Kagome's best interests on her mind."  
"I doubt that," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "All she cares about are the reputation of the house of West."

"Perhaps," Kenichirou admitted, "but the one benefitting the most of this all will still be Kagome, hmm?"

"Assuming I survive all the hassle," Kagome muttered darkly.

"Did you not just say you would be a good girl?" Kenichirou smirked. He suddenly ruffled Kagome's hair. Then, before the miko had any time to retaliate, the snow leopard got up in a fluid motion, full of his feline grace.

"You will do well, Kagome-san. Do not fret." the eastern prince smiled at her. "Now if you will excuse me, I will retire to my own room and hope there is something to eat."

"Thank you, Kenichirou-san," Kagome said softly.

Kenichirou walked over to the door of Sesshoumaru's room. Then he stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. There was a teasing smirk on his face, when he spoke.

"Oh, and that 'do not fret'-command also includes you, Sesshoumaru. You should stop feeling bad for Kagome. Instead of worrying about her, you should be there to support her. Is that not what mates are for?"

With a flash of a feline grin, Kenichirou was gone.

-CcC-

Kagome lay still on her futon, staring into the dark. She knew she should've been sleeping for hours already, but no matter how hard she tried, it just didn't seem to work out for her. There was a heavy and uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea what the next day would have in store for her. She was quite sure Izumi would start training her tomorrow. Frankly, she felt intimidated by the servant. She did not think Izumi would be too soft on her. And Kagome felt inferior to her. After hearing about her from Sesshoumaru, Kagome's spirit had plummeted down. Izumi was just a servant, and still she was more of a lady than Kagome was ever going to be. Of course, that was what Kimiko desperately sought to correct, that was exactly why Izumi had been thrust into Kagome's life to begin with.

Still, Kagome did not feel too optimistic about her situation. Not only was she a human in the midst of demons, a peasant suddenly elevated into a noble… No, as if those two things working against her weren't bad enough, on top of it all she was a modern girl from Tokyo, stranded 500 years in the past. The closest she had ever been to a tea ceremony, was when one was portrayed in a TV _dorama_ or in a movie. She could speak English, which would not help her since the American Perry would not sail his war ship until the 19th century. She probably could not even read or write properly here in the past, since the kanji – their readings and meanings especially – were bound to have changed significantly in 500 years. Maybe she could cope with just hiragana…?

Kagome sighed in defeat. She was certain that nothing she had learnt at school in the modern times would really help her out here in the past. She was just _sure_ Izumi would think her to be an uneducated fool and laugh at her expense!

"Kagome." the word startled her so that she jolted slightly, under her covers. "I am fairly certain the insufferable feline told you not to fret."

Kagome shifted under her thick, warm blankets and turned to her side to meet the even gaze of Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, faintly glowing in the darkness of the room.

"Telling me that won't really stop me from fretting, though," she muttered, worrying her lip.

"I know."

"So, what's keeping you awake?" Kagome asked, trying to sound cheery.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at that, and Kagome idly wondered that it had been quite a while since she had last made his eyebrows jiggle.

"Or are you, too, thinking I'll fail miserably," Kagome added after a while.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise. The miko's voice sounded so vulnerable that it made his heart clench in his chest.

"Kagome," he said softly, his voice both firm and gentle. "What is it?"

For a while, the woman hesitated, but then decided that there was no point keeping it from Sesshoumaru.

"I gave you my word, and I'm not backing down on it," she whispered into the darkness surrounding them. "In six weeks, I _will_ go through with the mating ceremony… Still, I can't help but the think that I don't belong in here."

Sesshoumaru regarded her closely, silent, waiting for her to continue. And sure enough, after a short while, she did.

"I'm a human in a castle full of demons. I'm a plain, _normal_ girl who suddenly should be a princess. I'm from the future, stuck 500 years in the past!" she paused, huffing in her frustration. "I'm not blaming you," she hurriedly added, seeing the look passing in his eyes. "I'm not blaming anyone for this. And though I knew it all was to be expected, it just feels… difficult, now that I'm really facing it."

"From now on, you will be taught a great number of things," Sesshoumaru said slowly. "But do not lose the sight of what is important. Do not lose the sight of yourself, Kagome."

The priestess' surprised, widened eyes took in the serious expression on the daiyoukai's face.

"I… like… the way you are. Honest, straight-forward, open. I think one of your best qualities is how you never pretend to be anything but who you truly are. I would hate to see the life in this palace changing you… In the way it has changed me."

Even without explanations, Kagome knew what Sesshoumaru meant. She had noticed it herself, seen at firsthand how the Sesshoumaru she had come to know so well was forced to wear the mask of the cold-hearted heir of the West.

"I'll be careful," the miko promised softly.

"Come here," the daiyoukai bid suddenly.

"What?" Kagome squeaked, shocked out of her senses.

"I can tell you are feeling lonely," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Your scent is so thick with it."

Kagome hesitated. She trusted Sesshoumaru, but sharing proximity with him still made her feel awkward. Even if this was the man she was going to marry soon, she still quite couldn't see him in that light.

"Come on, it is alright. After all, they will be expecting much more of us in six week's time."

"Don't remind me," Kagome muttered.

Still, she slid off her own futon and settled down on his. He pulled the covers over her, making sure she was all tucked in. He was careful not to touch her.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's chest pressing against her back. It was a weird feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, she found it comforting. Knowing that he was there, lying right by her side, made some of the heavy feelings that had been bothering her dissolve. Feeling his warmth eased away the loneliness that had been gnawing her heart.

For the fleetest of moments she felt a stab of guilt, when she thought of Inuyasha, and the blind, hopeless love she had been harbouring towards the hanyou. But now it was too late, she would never lie next to him like this, and she was already trying her best to let him go…

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and firmly closed her eyes, trying to empty her head of all thought.

Sesshoumaru must have sensed her efforts, for he suddenly stroked the priestess' hair in a gentle, calming manner.

"Sleep," he beckoned.

Kagome eased herself against him and let her mind drift off.

-CcC-

**Chie:** _Seiza_ is the formal traditional sitting position where one sits on one's knees, so to say. (If you feel lost, look it up.) Even if I don't always mention this weird term (I fear it'd disrupt the flow), try to keep in mind that seiza in fact happens a lot in the Western castle, for obvious reasons…

This humble author is very thankful for this simple story to have received yet another nomination in Dokuga Awards, resulting in a third place. –bows-


	20. Chapter 19: Training

Chapter nineteen – Training

Their awakening the following morning closely resembled that of the previous one. A servant came in and served the breakfast. When Kagome and Sesshoumaru had got up, she hurried to clear out their futons. After that, she left the room.

Haruka had also arrived, with his sister Hotaru, and Kagome had to sit – and stand – through another session during which she was styled to the latest fashions of Sengoku jidai. In practice, this meant being dressed up in another heavy, layered and restricting kimono with annoyingly wide, flowing clingy sleeves, and having her hair pulled out tight on the traditional way. Hotaru even combed her bangs out of the way and held them in place with a strategically placed ornamental comb.

The only difference to what was quickly turning out to be a routine, was that when Haruka and Hotaru bowed themselves out of Sesshoumaru's room, the inudaiyoukai and the miko were not left alone.

Close to the shoji screen door of Sesshoumaru's room sat Izumi, her form impeccable in _seiza_ and her hands neatly folded in her lap.

As Kagome was ready to sit down at breakfast, the servant cleared her throat.

Kagome turned to look at the demoness, who gracefully bowed down.

"If I may speak up, young lady," Izumi said politely. "As you are to become the young lord's mate, should you not already perform the tasks the mate is expected to perform?"

Kagome stared blankly at Izumi.

"As she is not born into a demon court," Sesshoumaru said pointedly, "Kagome would not know about the duties you expect from her."

"Forgive me, my lord," Izumi said smoothly. "I did not realise you expected me to inform the young lady about matters such as these, instead of educating your intended yourself."

Even though Izumi's tone of voice was ever so polite, both Sesshoumaru and Kagome immediately recognised the barb for what it was.

Kagome's human heritage was not a good enough excuse for her ignorance in Izumi's eyes, as Sesshoumaru could have as well informed her of the customs of the demon society.

"Young lady, as the mate you are expected to attend to your lord."

"Attend to him in what sense?" Kagome frowned.

"Do those tasks that could not be trusted to lowly servants - such as myself. Like dressing him."

"You mean I need to dress Sesshoumaru?" Kagome shrieked incredulously.

"A young lady should not raise her voice under any circumstances!" Izumi barked out sternly.

Kagome glared at the servant.

"Glowering others is not proper behaviour either," Izumi informed calmly, evenly meeting the priestess' irritated gaze.

Kagome decided to let it go. It was too early in the morning for arguing with annoying teachers.

Sitting down properly in _seiza_ Kagome bowed down before Sesshoumaru.

"My lord, I offer you my assistance," she said, mimicking the way Haruka always presented himself to her before dressing her.

Kagome could tell Sesshoumaru was not enjoying this either. He looked almost uncomfortable, and the look in his golden eyes hardened each time they fell on Izumi.

"I am sure the young lord would appreciate it if you lost that tone of your voice," Izumi said pointedly, shaking her head. "I see I have my work cut out for me," she sighed to herself. "Even her posture is poor."

"Well excuse me for lacking in your demonic grace!" Kagome snapped, her eyes ablaze.

"Really, young lady," Izumi gasped, sounding horrified, "you really should try to control your temper."

A pregnant silence fell, during which Kagome and Izumi silently kept measuring each other out.

"I believe," Sesshoumaru said, his deep voice cutting through the silence and the tension filling the room, "that you were assigned to _help_ Kagome." Sesshoumaru's cold eyes bore into Izumi's. "This Sesshoumaru fails to see how insulting and provoking this Sesshoumaru's intended will help her improve."

"I beg for your forgiveness, my lord," Izumi said, gracefully bowing so low that her forehead almost touched the floor. "I admit I tested the young lady for I needed to know how much she requires my help. I do apologise if I started out too harshly."

"I want you to keep in mind that she is not used to life in court," Sesshoumaru reminded. "While she may appear to be clueless at the beginning, I assure you that Kagome is very clever and will learn quickly whatever you hope to teach to her."

"If you say so, my lord," Izumi said pleasantly.

"Proceed," Sesshoumaru told to Kagome. "Please," he added, that last word uttered more softly than any of those preceding it.

Kagome swallowed nervously and rose to her feet. Hesitatingly, she placed her hands to the obi of Sesshoumaru's dark blue yukata he had slept in. Her unsure eyes sought out his, and he nodded curtly in response.

Her fingers trembling slightly, Kagome unknotted the obi and pulled it away. She kept her eyes carefully on his pale chest as she slid off the yukata.

Sesshoumaru tried his best to quell the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. No matter what the court expectations and traditional mannerisms dictated, he did _not_ want to have Kagome perform mundane tasks more suited for servants. The whole thing was ridiculous in itself – as if Sesshoumaru did not know how to dress himself! But even though he hated it, he knew better than to tell Kagome not to go through with the stupid tradition. He could not, when Izumi was watching. And as much as he loathed it all, he had to admit that the servant was right, attending to her lord was the behaviour expected from the lord's mate. Sesshoumaru mused to himself that the practise probably had been set up to remind the mates that the ruling lord was higher in status than they were. After all, several of the demonesses Sesshoumaru knew were a bit on the arrogant side. Of course, this did not hold true for Kagome, but she was not a demoness to begin with - and frankly, that did present a bit of a problem for them. Although Sesshoumaru himself could not care less for Kagome's human blood, he was well aware that many of the demons in the court were not quite as open minded. Kagome would meet enough of difficulties to begin with, and neglecting what had become a custom in the inuyoukai court would probably only be blamed on her, even if Sesshoumaru himself would excuse Kagome of the insignificant, mundane duties. Sesshoumaru scowled, when a new thought emerged. Rather, if he excused Kagome, it would become troublesome for the both of them. Sesshoumaru did not doubt that the ones opposing his choice of a mate would find a granted leniency like that a weakness of his part… And appearing weak in front his subjects was the worst thing he could do at the moment.

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts just as Kagome tied the yellow and blue sash in place, stepped back and once again knelt down in front of him.

"Do not do that," he found himself saying.

Kagome looked up to him, surprised.

Izumi was frowning.

"This Sesshoumaru cares not what others may think… In this Sesshoumaru's eyes, you are an equal."

"But _my lord_ –" Izumi managed to cry out before she was shocked into silence by the sight that met her eyes.

Sesshoumaru had knelt down on the tatami floor and taken Kagome's hands in his own. For a moment he merely looked into her widened sapphire eyes. Then he straightened himself, pulling the woman up with him.

His golden eyes sought out Izumi.

"I am aware of what the court expects – both of my intended and myself. Still, I find no point to see my mate bowing down to me to insert her inferiority – not when we are alone by ourselves. Before the court, she will behave impeccably and according to her station. But what happens behind the closed doors of this Sesshoumaru's room is of no concern to them!"

For awhile, Izumi unblinkingly met his gaze. Something akin to respect flashed in the depths of her dark brown eyes, before she bowed down lowly.

"If that is your wish, young master."

Sesshoumaru was still holding Kagome as he guided her over to the table on which the breakfast was set. He sat her down gently before seating himself opposite to her.

"Come on, eat." rather than a command, he was bidding her. The tone of his voice was unexpectedly gentle. Kagome could not read the look in his eyes, but it somehow made her feel like squirming.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I… I'll go wash my hands," she said quickly, and walked off to the bathroom.

"Pardon this lowly servant for speaking up," Izumi suddenly said in a low voice Kagome would not hear to the adjoining bathroom, "but I must say the young lord's _honne_ is quite different to what I was expecting."

Sesshoumaru turned to sharply look at the servant, but to his surprise, he found her watching him with an amiable smile playing on her lips. With a start he realised that it was in fact the very first time he had seen a smile on Izumi's face. It changed her features completely and the woman appeared much friendlier and warmer than Sesshoumaru had believed possible.

-CcC-

That afternoon, Kagome stood on the green grass of the garden, stealing anxious glances at Kenichirou. There was also someone else present, a dog demon she had never seen before.

Kagome had changed from her heavy and drape-y kimono into the traditional garb of a priestess – all with Haruka's help, of course. She had been surprised, when the dresser offered her the red hakama and the white haori of the traditional outfit of a Shinto priestess. Hotaru had arranged her hair up on a high samurai tail. The weight of her hair kept swishing back and forth every time she moved, and it was starting to annoy her.

"It is on the order of her ladyship," Haruka had explained, noticing the way Kagome had kept glancing at her clothing. "Her ladyship thought it would serve as an ample reminder to everyone in the castle."

"I suppose she had her reasons," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Kenichirou asked pointedly.

She looked sharply at him. Something about him felt different from before, but she couldn't tell what had changed.

"I was just thinking… Why did Kimiko-sama ask _you_ to train me?"

"Well, I suppose the most obvious reason for it is the chain. Although at the moment it is quite long indeed, it might still disrupt your movement. Just imagine you and Sesshoumaru both yanking it about at your respective ends."

"Yeah, that might not go too well," Kagome admitted. She felt a bit stupid, she should have realised a reason like that herself.

"The other reason is that she suspects Sesshoumaru might go too soft on you. I am very fond of you, Kagome-san, but I also have your best interests on my mind. You need to learn this, and I am going to do anything I can to make sure you will."

Kagome nodded slowly.

"The last reason I suppose is because my fighting style will suit our purposes better than Sesshoumaru's. He relies on his speed and strength. He counters an attack by force. His style is impossible for you to master, since you can never possess strength like his. We are going to be taking an advantage of your agility. For you, it is more crucial to learn to dodge and evade than try to stop the blow."

Kagome nodded again.

"I understand. Thank you for explaining."

"It is important for you to know this," Kenichirou said, flashing Kagome a grin.

That is it, Kagome suddenly realised. That had been the first time the eastern heir had smiled at her since she had joined him in the garden. She had seen Kenichirou's serious face before, but this time still felt different to her. It was like a completely new side to Kenichirou.

"Now then, let us get down to business. This fellow here is Daiki," Kenichirou introduced the wide-shouldered inuyoukai who was standing next to him.

"Is he to spar with me?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"No. I have taken liberties of finding you a fitting sparring partner, but it will take a while for you to reach that level. Daiki here is one of the guards of this castle. I was told that he is quite skilled in archery, and since I knew you already are familiar with a bow, I figured some extra training with that would not hurt."

"I appreciate it," Kagome said and flashed a bright smile for the inu youkai guard. He curtly nodded back.

"I thought that we should start slowly," Kenichirou continued. "Today we will only be doing some exercises that will help to improve your stamina and agility."

And that's how she found herself running. It was to build up her stamina. Kenichirou told she should from now on run every day. Though Kagome's travels in the past had help her to shape up somewhat, the truth was that since she was from the future and had lived surrounded by the modern comforts, she lacked the fitness and toughness typical for the representatives of the Sengoku era, who had all done physical labour ever since they had been mere children. Even if that was not true for the higher nobles in the demon court, Kenichirou had told Kagome that even high born females were trained to fight. Demons were closer to the world of animals in that sense. They did not discriminate between males and females so much. For them, the idea of the doll-like existence of a human hime was an absurdity. Sure, they would all behave gracefully and be the perfect ladies, but in the end demons _were_ clearly more in touch with their primitive side. Kagome didn't doubt for a second that even though Kimiko, Izumi and Aiko the matchmaker all were like the epitome of a perfect lady, there was a dormant predator lying beneath the surface. In that regard she was of course at a disadvantage. But she hoped that with the training of Kenichirou, she could at least learn to defend herself. She was sick and tired of being the damsel in the distress.

She ran, until Kenichirou told her to stop. By then she was already panting, and sweat was glistening on her brow, occasionally stinging her eyes, but she chose not to care.

"The purpose of this next exercise is to improve your agility. The rules are simple: do not get hit."

Kagome looked at him blankly, but the next second had to quickly step aside. Something whistled past her right by her ear. Eyes wide, she looked back to Kenichirou, who was already holding another ball in his hand. It was roughly the size of a tennis ball, and appeared to be made of leather. And then, the next moment she felt something small and heavy contact her lower back. She whipped around to see that the inu youkai guard who was to be her archery teacher, had also been recruited for this game. It was like some twisted version of dodge ball, with several balls in the play, and with two attackers, who both mercilessly took advantage of their demonic strength and speed. Every now and then she would feel the impact of the hit, even though she tried her best to dodge and to avoid the small balls. They were probably filled with sand, for each time they hit her, the little balls felt so heavy. It was hard to evade them, since Kenichirou and Daiki kept the balls coming with such a dizzying speed. Also, Kagome was conveniently situated between the two, so no matter how hard she tried to dodge, one of them would always be aiming at her from behind. Even though she thought it was unfair, she bit back her complaints. She thought she understood what Kenichirou was trying to get at. Not all of her possible future opponents would battle fairly. Sooner or later, someone would try and sneak behind her back, and with this training, she had a chance to improve both her agility and her instincts. And then, when she was panting hard, when her legs were trembling and her knees felt so weak they would give out on her at any possible moment, Kenichirou and Daiki finally stopped.

Kagome slumped, her head bowed and her hands resting on her knees. She struggled to catch her breath as Kenichirou curtly thanked the dog demon guard for his co-operation. When Kagome straightened herself, she found Kenichirou's eyes on her. He was holding a long and smooth piece of dark wood in his hand. It immediately brought to her mind an image of _bokken_, the wooden practice sword she had seen used by the students in the kendo club.

"It would be too early to hand an actual katana to you," Kenichirou said and bid Kagome to take the practice sword. Mutely she did.

"I will teach you now a few simple and basic attack moves."

And then Kagome watched and learned. Kenichirou guided her through the series of successive, smooth and precise movements, and she tried her best to mimic his actions with her wooden sword. She was still too hesitant, and lacked the ease and precision with which Kenichirou had wielded his blade, but it was all to be expected. After Kenichirou felt she had repeated the moves he had taught her enough, he relaxed slightly.

"This is enough for today, Kagome-san," he said, and the tone of his voice had softened from what it had been before during their practice. "Do not forget what I taught to you today, and do not fear the sword. It will take a while to get used to its feel, but in the end it is nothing but a tool, an extension of your arm."

Kagome nodded slowly and suddenly realised just how exhausted, sweaty and gritty she was feeling. She had to bite back the groan looming at the back of her throat.

"I shall turn you over then," Kenichirou said, flashing a brief grin. Kagome stared at her in confusion, but then felt the sound of throat being cleared behind her. The miko turned around to see Izumi, as impeccable as always, standing on the soft grass of the garden.

"A bath has been run for you, young lady," she said with a graceful bow of her head. "I must bid you to hurry. Her Ladyship wishes for you to join her for a cup of tea."

This time, Kagome did nothing to stop the groan that escaped from her lips.

-CcC-

Soaking in the hot bath eased her muscles that had begun to ache ever so slightly. For once, she did not even have it in her to object to the dutiful servant who was there to wash her. Hell, after the torture she had just been through, she had the full right to be pampered! She closed her eyes and sighed contently as the timid demon servant carefully and gently washed her back. Kagome would have wished to soak in the hot water for hours, but she knew that was not an option. She had no doubts that Izumi would kindly refrain behind the paper shoji screen that separated the bathroom from the rest of Sesshoumaru's room. If the persistent servant would think Kagome was dawdling, she would without a doubt rush in to interrupt her young mistress' bath. It was better to wash quickly. She sighed mournfully as she forced herself out of the bath. The gentle maid who had washed Kagome's back hurried to dry her up. Then she helped the white kimono undershirt on the miko, before she bowed and opened the shoji door so that Kagome could proceed into the main room. The next moment Kagome stood still while Haruka expertly draped silk on her, layer after layer. She was trying really hard to ignore the bruises she had received during Kenichirou's training and the fact that her legs still felt tired and weak. She could feel two scrutinising pairs of demonic eyes on her. Even without turning her head to check, she knew that those belonged to Izumi and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had been quite silent since that morning, but she had felt his eyes on her often. She thought that his behaviour was actually rather odd. There was also this strange look in the depth of his eyes every now and then. Kagome shrugged it off. Haruka finished tying the heavy obi on her and a moment later she was sitting rigidly in _seiza_ – a position which only seemed to emphasize the fact that her legs and feet were sore – and biting hard down her lip as Hotaru mercilessly pulled at her hair to gather it all up in the traditional style Kagome had begun to hate. It was uncomfortable and heavy and inconvenient. After a while she was ready, and Sesshoumaru and Izumi stood up. Sesshoumaru came to her side, which took Kagome by surprise. She didn't mind it though. Izumi lead the way when the three of them walked along the long and narrow corridors towards the Lady's quarters. They finally reached the shoji door, and Izumi kneeled down to open the door for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Kagome stepped in and to her surprise noticed that the Matchmaker was not there. Still, she had noticed that the Lady of the Western lands was never alone. There was always the same two old lady servants hovering nearby. With a sudden flash of insight she realised that a woman of her status could not even relax in her own room unattended. And as she heard the shoji door slide shut behind her and from the corner of her eye saw Izumi straighten herself, a realisation suddenly dawned on her that the same now applied to her as well. Izumi was much like a shadow glued to Kagome's heels. Kagome frowned and then swallowed nervously when she felt the weight of the Lady's gaze settle on her.

For the briefest moment, she saw a strange emotion flicker in those golden depths so similar to Sesshoumaru's. Then, the Lady's eyes swept off her, leaving Kagome blinking, confused.

"The young lady looks quite presentable," Kimiko addressed Izumi, rather than speaking directly to the miko. Her tone of the voice was so indifferent that Kagome couldn't know for sure if Kimiko actually was being sincere, or if she was making fun of her.

Izumi bowed her head.  
"I will pass your Ladyship's compliments to her attendants," the servant said smoothly.

"Come, children," the Lady beckoned.

Sesshoumaru lead Kagome forward and they joined the lady at the low table. They sat on the tatami floor. Kagome shifted uncomfortably on her seat. She was still not used to the rigid formality of _seiza_, especially not when her muscles were aching. Izumi had followed them, but she did not join them at the table. She sat herself at the tatami, few feet from Kagome's left elbow. Kagome glanced at her from the corner of her eye and found the servant sternly glowering at her. Kagome immediately stopped fidgeting and sat up straighter. Kimiko's keen eyes did not miss the silent encounter and a smug smile slowly took over her painted lips. Yes, she had done well in appointing Izumi as Kagome's senior attendant. It had not been an easy decision to make. Izumi had been with her a long time, and was one of her attendants that she most trusted. But Kimiko had understood that Kagome would need the resourceful tanuki more. And whatever Kimiko's personal feelings were regarding her son's intended mate, she would not let the young woman fall into hands of a person she did not absolutely trust. Kimiko might not often see eye to eye with her son, but she still _was_ his mother. And the miko would, in six weeks time, be family. And all inuyoukai had very strong perceptions of the meaning of one's family.

A servant came over carrying a tray. She set down onto the table a pot of tea, followed by three empty cups. Then she held the tray to her chest, bowed, and retreated.

Kimiko's unreadable golden eyes returned on Kagome.

"Would you be a dear and pour the tea for us?"

Kagome was so taken aback by this suggestion that the curious 'why' slipped from her lips before she had time to think twice.

It was not Kimiko who replied her, but Izumi's stern voice, laced with the slightest hint of reprimand.

"Because eventually, young lady, you will be the ruling lord's mate, and in the name of courtesy it will be your duty to serve the esteemed and high ranking visitors."

A sudden image surfaced in Kagome's mind. When the Fortune Teller had come to answer Kimiko's summons, Kagome had noticed how the Lady of the Western Lands had gracefully poured a cup of tea for the ancient dragon demoness. And with that memory, she understood.

Hesitantly, her hand wrapped around the bamboo handle of the artfully painted, clay teapot and was about to pick it up when Izumi cleared her throat.

Instantly, the miko froze.

"Yes?" she groaned.

"If this humble servant may speak up," Izumi began ever so politely, "it would please me if the young lady's movements were a little more graceful."

Kagome almost – _almost_ – let out a very audible snort. Gracefulness was really the last thing on her mind! She was sore and bruised and _exhausted_ – and it took all the self-control that she possessed not to squirm uncomfortably. Sitting in the stupid _seiza_ was by now making her already abused poor ankles throb painfully.

"I would also like to point out that the young lady should brush her sleeve aside first."

Kagome blinked stupidly. That she hadn't even thought of. The wide, long and quite impractical kimono sleeve would without a doubt get in her way. She had a vague memory of geisha serving tea in some of those periodical doramas that her mother loved to watch. She let go of the handle and tried again, this time attempting to mimic the movements shown on TV. With her left hand, she carefully slightly peeled back the sleeve draping over her right hand, and then folded the heavy silk to the side. As her fingers wrapped around the bamboo handle once more, her left hand was pinning the sleeve to its place.

"Keep the fingers together." came Izumi's quiet voice at her elbow, and Kagome corrected the pose of her left hand slightly, according to the servant's instructions.

Carefully, she poured tea to all three cups, before handing both Kimiko and Sesshoumaru their respective cups. As she picked up her own, she stole a glance at Izumi. The servant nodded slightly, and the expression on her face told Kagome that the demoness was pleased with the miko's performance.

"Oh, this reminds me," Kimiko drawled in after sipping her tea. Her eyes once again sought out Kagome. The miko chose to stare at the steam raising from her clay cup.

"Izumi, make sure to teach the young lady the art of _sadou_."

"Yes, my lady," Izumi replied immediately and bowed down.

Kagome paled down slightly. She'd have to learn tea ceremony as well? Then, she probably should have seen that coming. If anything was a lady-like hobby, the tea ceremony certainly was just that. With a great effort, she suppressed her urge to pout and opted to drink her tea in silence. It would be another challenge to take, she resolved. She was tired of always feeling apprehended. It was evident that Kimiko would have her way. And frankly, the prospect of learning the tea ceremony was actually quite interesting. Kagome remembered the words Kenichirou had spoken the night before, how the snow leopard had speculated that Kimiko was doing all of this for Kagome's benefit. Though that thought still felt rather incredulous to her, Kagome now had to partly agree with Kenichirou. Her future mother-in-law's motives aside, there was absolutely no reason why she could not benefit from this training that Kimiko had arranged for her. With this new resolve, Kagome sat up straighter. Her attitude towards this should be the first thing to be changed, she calmly analysed. Moping around would amount to nothing.

Slowly, a slight smile curled on her lips as she gracefully lifted the cup to her lips and took a good long sip of the hot, slightly bitter tea.

-CcC-

"Good night, young lord, young lady." The servant bowed, and then slid shut the shoji screen. That screen was usually open during the day, but at night it would be slid shut to enclose the sleeping quarters from the rest of the room.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the priestess who was sitting on her futon. He had to suppress a grin at the sight of were. He was certain that if Izumi – whom Sesshoumaru could feel to be right on the other side of the paper screen - was to see her young lady now, she would surely have a shock of her lifetime. The miko's sitting position was casual, even careless, with her legs spread. It was obvious that she was sick and tired of the formal _seiza_. She was dressed in a plain dark green yukata as her sleepwear. Her hair was open, and she was idly running her fingers through the black locks. Sesshoumaru shook his head and sat down on his own futon next to hers. His golden gaze returned to regard the young woman next to him. The woman, who was soon to become his mate. A moment later, the priestess shifted under his gaze and turned to stare at him in return.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "I was just wondering how you are faring."

The miko shrugged at that and flashed him a wry smile.

"I'm still alive," she reported casually. "Slightly bruised, and my legs really hurt, but I'm alive nonetheless. Actually, I decided today that I should just shut up and learn. I think my attitude toward this all has been reluctant, and I should correct that. My behaviour this morning was absolutely appalling."

"Izumi did provoke you," Sesshoumaru reminded.

"So she did. And at times she absolutely infuriates me. She's so strict that at times that it feels almost harsh, and often she makes me feel utterly humiliated… But I think in the end she just wishes me to learn. And I _need_ to learn the skills she has offered to teach me. After all, I am to be the mate of the heir of the West." She smiled again, the kind of a small, hard smile of a person who has accepted her fate.

"I hope you are not thinking too badly of me," Sesshoumaru said, suddenly looking aside.

Kagome frowned in confusion.

"Should I?" she asked perplexed.

When the inudaiyoukai still refused to meet her eyes, Kagome finally understood.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru! You can't still be blaming yourself about this!"

"It _is_ this Sesshoumaru's fault that you are being forced to go through with all this," the demon lord insisted, somewhat stiffly.

"Yeah," Kagome huffed sarcastically. "It's totally your fault for having been born as an heir to the ruling house! How _could you_, Sesshoumaru?" the miko rolled her eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. He did not need the miko making fun of him! He was being serious, and the priestess was openly laughing at him!

"Sesshoumaru."

He startled. The tone of her voice was gentle, almost pleading.

"Please stop being so hard on yourself. You did not force me to be your mate. You _asked_ me, and I made the choice. I _chose_ to become your mate, knowing the consequences."

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly. He looked deep into those even sapphire eyes, and he felt that something about the woman had changed today. There was a resolve in those blue depths that he had not noticed before.

"I know," he finally admitted.

"Good. Then stop fretting about it."

"I do not think I can," Sesshoumaru said firmly. "It unnerves me. I… worry about you, and I cannot help it."

He felt highly uncomfortable after the words had escaped from him. He could not understand what had possessed him to speak them out loud – but the expression that had taken over the human woman's face was enough to silence his self-berating thoughts. The look in her eyes had softened and the corners of her lips were curled in a smile.

"You're too considerate for your own good," she breathed out softly. "It is a shame you need to mask all that in front of everyone."

"This Sesshoumaru cannot appear weak," he simply replied.

The priestess shook her head. Feeling that the conversation had come to an end, she pulled the covers aside and settled down on her futon. She was feeling absolutely exhausted and had no doubt that she would have another trying day in store for the morrow.

Sesshoumaru followed her example. It was, after all, getting late.

They both lay silent in the dark. Her even breathing was making him feel sleepy as well. He closed his eyes and laid still.

Sesshoumaru did not have to strain his ears to catch the words softly spoken into the darkness.

"Somehow… I can't help but to think that neither of us is suited for this place."

-CcC-

**Chie: ** _Honne_ is a Japanese term that means a person's real thoughts and feelings, as opposed to _tatemae_, the façade. Because of the strict hierarchy of the Japanese society, as well as the wish to maintain harmony above everything, there are times one can't show one's "true colours". This holds true to Sesshoumaru as well, who has to live up to the expectations of his mother and his subjects in the court – not to mention the other ruling lords. Izumi was positively surprised when she found out what Sesshoumaru's true self is like.


	21. Chapter 20: Adjustments

Chapter twenty – Adjustments

The next morning Izumi roused her up early – too early to her liking. Nevertheless she did get up and went through the usual morning routine to which, she found to her surprise, she was quickly getting used to. Sesshoumaru did protest to the priestess dressing him up, but he was taken aback when Kagome calmly reprimanded him.

"Would my lord shame me by handing out what is my rightful duty, to lowly servants? Would my lord really choose a servant before his intended mate?"

This was so unlike the Kagome he was used to that for a moment Sesshoumaru couldn't get a word out of his mouth – but then he noticed the familiar glimmer in the corner of those open blue eyes.

"This Kagome will not have my lord's vassals say that the young lord made a mistake by mating a human." Though the words were polite, there was a slight hint of steel in the tone of her voice.

And then Sesshoumaru understood. This was Kagome's resolve. She would follow through to her best abilities, in order to show everyone.

Izumi regarded her young mistress, with a mixture of astonishment and pride in her calm, even gaze. Suddenly, the servant had a feeling of foresight. Though the miko would surely be a handful, she would not let her down.

Kagome only ate a light breakfast before Kenichirou arrived. The heir of the East took the priestess with him for a morning jog. To the surprise of the both of them, Sesshoumaru silently followed. While Kagome ran on the palace grounds, trying desperately to keep up with Kenichirou, who was holding back his true speed, she thought it oddly comforting to have Sesshoumaru wordlessly run by her side. Even if he had slipped back to his role of the heir. After the morning jog, Kagome revised the attacks Kenichirou had taught her the day before. The snow leopard demon insisted Kagome would go through the series of simple attacks each day with her wooden practice sword, so that she could get the feel of it. After Kenichirou had told her she had practised enough, he handed her over to Daiki, who began her archery training. She was surprised that she actually liked the lesson. Daiki was a silent but efficient man, and her former experience with the bow was a huge help. She was excited to learn a better technique, and compared to her other lessons, this one seemed to be almost easy! The most difficult thing was to keep her holy powers in check. She thought it to be awfully impolite to be shooting purifying arrows in a castle filled with demons.

After her morning weapons training she returned back to Sesshoumaru's room, where she took a quick bath, was dressed out of training clothes into another heavy layered kimono, and then she ate lunch together with Sesshoumaru, under the watchful eye of Izumi. The lunch was also accompanied by the servant's endless instructions.

"As the mate you should serve your lord," Izumi reminded sharply. Kagome obediently picked up Sesshoumaru's empty bowl and filled it with rice from the large serving plate. She collected onto his plate a collection of the various side dishes that were set on the table. After seeing to Sesshoumaru's food, she filled her own bowl and plate and started to eat, rather eagerly, for all the activity in the morning had made her quite hungry.

"Do not squeeze your chopsticks like that," Izumi instructed. "Your grip should be more graceful, as if you were holding a feather."

Kagome tried to ease her grip.

"You are holding them too close to the tips."

Kagome obediently corrected her hand. This was her resolve. She would not complain or talk back. Izumi knew manners and such better than her, in this strict society she was about to enter. Besides, she thought to herself, she'd _die_ of humiliation if all the guests at their mating reception would think her table manners to be that of a country bumpkin. Not only that, she'd embarrass Sesshoumaru and Kimiko as well. And then the mean vassals who still hadn't accepted her would laugh in their sleeves and whisper behind her back how the House of the West had stooped so low when they took in a clueless human like that.

Kagome was determined not to let that happen.

"A lady should take smaller mouthfuls!"  
Kagome straightened her back, a firm resolution shining in the depth of her sapphire blue eyes.

She'd become the perfect lady! She'd show everyone!

Sitting again at her left elbow, Izumi was looking closely at her mistress. The servant now understood the will of the young lord. Now that the priestess had stopped resisting her training, Izumi could but admire the young lady's willpower. With the proper guidance and education, she would surely make a great Lady one day.

-CcC-

"When you bow, first place your hands gently down. Make sure to keep your fingers together." Izumi set her clawed hands elegantly in front of her. Kagome, who was sitting in _seiza_, facing the servant, mimicked the movement.

"Now, imagine that your hands form the sides of a triangle. Then you bow, imagining that your forehead will touch that triangle. Of course, the young lady's status is such that you don't have to actually lower your head to anyone. A deep polite bow will do, but do not let your head touch the floor."

"I might not look like it to you, Izumi-san, but I have pride, too. I wouldn't just casually lower my head to anyone."

"That is good," Izumi acknowledged. "Now, young lady, try it."

Kagome bowed down and straightened herself again.

"Your whole upper body should be moving accordingly, do not just bend your head and neck," Izumi advised.

And that was pretty much how the rest of the day unfolded. Kagome was glad that Sesshoumaru was in Kenichirou's room across the corridor, for if he had been witnessing her lessons, she would surely have felt embarrassed. Izumi guided her through everything, even the most basic things. Izumi was constantly instructing her, on how to walk, on how to talk, on how to bow, on how she should behave in general.

There only was a break of that in the afternoon, when the Lady of the West once again invited her over for a cup of tea. And even then, Izumi kept correcting her, as she poured tea for the lady, and as the imperious inudaiyoukai engaged her in a conversation.

Her speaking habits, it seemed, were what bothered Izumi the most. Kagome could not help herself, after all, the casual slang of the 21st century must have sounded vulgar to the ears of the civilised and endlessly polite 15th century nobles. In Kagome's time, none of the young people were well versed in _keigo_, the polite and respectful way of speaking used when talking to costumers or one's superiors. Usually, they only had to learn _keigo_ when they got employed. And for a teenage girl like Kagome, that world seemed far away. And here, stuck in a medieval castle of the dog demon court, 500 years in the past, it seemed even further away.

Somehow, she felt a bit like a doll, as if her life was being sucked out of her, little by little.

It wasn't really Izumi, that made her feel like it. It was the life in the castle in general. The rules, the etiquette, the expectations everyone had of her as the mate of the heir. Her every move would be scrutinised and making a mistake would make both her and Sesshoumaru to lose face. She would represent Sesshoumaru, she would represent the ruling House of the West, and in an even wider context, she would represent the whole of the Western lands! The weight of the responsibility on her shoulders was oppressing, it was crushing her a bit more by each passing second.

In the evening, Kagome was sitting on her futon, staring at the paper screen that was decorated by elegant paintings describing the seasons. She startled when Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her. He sat down next to the miko and handed her a ceramic cup.

"You look like you could do with a cup of tea."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she replied softly and accepted the cup, feeling the warmth from the cup radiate to her hands.

"What is it?" he gently prompted.

Kagome was once again taken aback by the surprising softness that the demon lord could possess. Somehow, it made her feel even sadder.

"Is it Inuyasha again?"

Kagome flinched. Her wide-eyed gaze that sought out his amber eyes clearly told him that he had caught the priestess off guard.

"No… No, that's not it," the miko breathed out softly after a moment of silence. "About him.. I'm already trying hard to forget, so…"

"I apologise if I brought up something you find upsetting."

"It's you."

Kagome looked at him, seeing the surprised look in his golden eyes.

"I was thinking about you," she elaborated. "Right now I was thinking… 'This must be how Sesshoumaru's feeling, huh…'"

"What do you mean?"

"Today… Izumi was training me the whole day and by the end of it... I started to feel a bit upset. I felt like I was suffocating. There are so many rules to follow; every last aspect of one's behaviour is mapped out before hand. This is how you should eat; this is how you should walk… Everything is defined in such a detail and I can't help but feel I'm always doing it all wrong…"

Her voice died out.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, the vulnerable look in her deep blue eyes made his heart clench, it made him to want to comfort her.

He opened his mouth to speak the only words burning in his mind, but in that same instance, the miko saw through him.

"Don't you dare to apologise to me again," she said sulkily. "It's enough already. Stop blaming yourself, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

He remained silent but his eyes did not leave hers. He could see it shining through again, the same determination that had settled in the previous night.

"You really should worry more about yourself," the priestess huffed.

"So should you," he simply countered, his golden gaze boring into her.

She answered his gaze, and after a while, her features melted into a smile.

"I suppose that means we're both equally hopeless, huh?"

A slight smile curled his lips. The sincere, smiling expression on his usually stoic face almost felt unfamiliar to her. But at the same time, a part of her understood that she just might have been the only person ever to see such an expression on the cold daiyoukai. For some reason, that realisation made her throat tighten and suddenly the need to touch him overwhelmed her. She sighed and leaned against him, her head coming to rest on his wide shoulder.

Sesshoumaru stiffened momentarily, surprised at the situation. Kagome didn't usually initiate proximity with him. He could feel that she still was not physically comfortable with him. But this… This Sesshoumaru understood. He knew that the miko was merely seeking comfort in their companionship. Within these oppressing castle walls, it was only during moments like these when they were alone together that they could let go of those walls that sheltered their fragile selves. In front of the young human miko, Sesshoumaru didn't have to pretend to be anything but who he truly was. That was only one of the reasons why he valued her company.

-CcC-

Kagome and Izumi both sat in _seiza_ on the tatami floor. Kagome stared at the equipment in front of the servant, and tried to quell her nervousness.  
"Remember that the ceremony is a combination of skill, art and performance. The art of tea is refined, thus, it is important to not soil the ceremony with speech."

Kagome nodded mutely as she calmly accepted Izumi's words. Despite her nervousness, she was growing more and more excited. She would actually be taught the tea ceremony! She would soon be part in a piece of cultural tradition that had survived all the turmoil of the long centuries. Tradition that still was practised even in her day! Although she greatly disliked the life in the castle – the strict rules, formalities and etiquette overwhelmed her and were very difficult for her to adjust to, thanks to her modern free upbringing. Still, despite her resentment on being controlled by the social expectations and norms, she could appreciate the chance of learning first-hand about the history and the deep-rooted traditions of her own culture.

"Now, watch carefully," Izumi advised the miko.

Kagome turned her eyes to the servant.

She noted how each piece of equipment seemed to have its precise and respective place. A thin and long bamboo instrument was on top of a lidded container, which lay right from the tea bowl. The whisk was in the tea bowl. Behind the tea bowl stood the large metal container in which the heated water was kept.

Before Izumi began, she gave a short and graceful bow. At first she picked up the small lidded container in which the tea powder was stored. She placed the cup in front of her and then pulled out the rectangular linen cloth she had tucked in her obi. She pulled the cloth taunt and then proceeded to carefully fold it with precise movements into the correct shape. Then, confidence, skill and gracefulness blending together in her moves, the youkai female picked up the lidded container once again and lightly wiped it with the cloth.

"You must begin by purifying the equipment," she advised her with a hushed voice. Words were meaningless in the ceremony, but in order to properly educate her mistress, Izumi had to provide instructions.

Izumi placed the container back to its respective place, unfolded the cloth in her hands, pulled it taunt again before carefully folding it again so she could wipe the next item: the thing and long bamboo scoop. After she had set the scoop aside, on top of the lidded container she had cleaned previously, Izumi lifted picked up the tea bowl and set the whisk that had been in it aside. She opened the lid of the metal pot in which the water had been boiled. She picked a bamboo ladle and dipped it in, before carefully moving the ladle to pour the hot water into the tea bowl.

"Make sure you do not let a drop of water fall onto the floor."

Her left hand keeping the bowl in place with a light hold, she picked the tea whisk in her right hand and with precise movements stirred the hot water with the oddly shaped bamboo instrument. She repeated the same stirring pattern a number of times, before she set the whisk aside. She picked the tea bowl in her hands and gently turned it around, before she poured the water out to a small basin beside her. Then, she took out a new cloth and wiped the bowl clean and dry.

"Now that you have purified all your equipment, it is time to prepare the tea."

Izumi picked up the thin scoop and then the container, and removed its lid. Carefully, she scooped the tea powder into the bowl with the thin bamboo instrument, carefully assessing the right amount of the powder to what she assumed would suit Kagome's taste. She spread out the green powder at the bottom of the bowl with the scoop. With her left hand, she put the lid back on tea powder container, setting it aside and placing the bamboo scoop once again on top of it. Then, she took the ladle and carefully poured hot water into the tea bowl, once again making sure that the rations would be proper. Izumi picked up the whisk and with graceful movements mixed the powder and water with precise movements.

When the tea was ready, she set the whisk aside and turned towards Kagome. She picked the tea bowl with both of her hands and turned it around counter clockwise three times, before once again setting down the bowl and bowing.

"After the tea has been served and drank, you must clean your equipment again, this time starting from the tea bowl and finishing with wiping the contained clean. When you have finished, all of the equipment should be exactly where they were placed before you started." Izumi's brown eyes met Kagome's blue ones, and the priestess nodded in understanding.

"Then, young lady, it is your turn to try."

They went over the ceremony a several times. Kagome was quite unsure of herself, but with Izumi's guidance, at the end of the lesson she felt that she had made at least some progress.

"That was good for a first timer," Izumi complimented her, and Kagome couldn't hold back her smile.

"While the basics are not too complicated, it will take time until each of your moves will speak of harmony and precision, as they should in a properly condoned tea ceremony. As of now, you show too much hesitance, but that much was only to be expected."

"I guess that means that I'll just have to practise more."

Izumi gave her a stern and reproachful glare and Kagome briefly berated her forgetfulness.

"I suppose in that case I will need to practise hard."

Izumi nodded at Kagome's correction, while Kagome internally sighed to herself. Talking was the most difficult part for her, she never remembered that she wasn't supposed to speak in that "vulgar and casual manner", in which she had been speaking all her life. The rules, they were always restricting her.

-CcC-

The lesson ended, and they were on their way back to Sesshoumaru's quarters, which the young lord shared with his intended. Kagome was walking along the corridor, with Izumi only a few steps behind her. She rounded a corner and found a demon blocking her path.

"Excuse me," Kagome said softly and took a few steps forward to try and circle around the demon. The male was robust, and the corridor was quite narrow.

She came to a halt, however, when she felt the demon's youki rising. It snaked towards her, enveloped her in the kind of an unpleasant, intruding way that paralysed her. Vaguely, she realised that she was shivering heavily, and that her hands were shaking.

The robust demon's eyes were full of loathing and his lips were curled in an angry snarl. Slowly, he drew out a short wakizashi blade out of the sheath on his waist.

Kagome could but stare, her eyes widened in horror, as the hostile being started to slowly advance on her.

At the same time, back in Sesshoumaru's room, the daiyoukai was reading through a scroll when he suddenly stiffened. The chain around his wrist had all of a sudden grown as cold as ice and was hurting his skin. He frowned and set the scroll aside. Something was happening. Something was out of place. Sesshoumaru hastily got up and stormed out of his room, following the gleaming silver chain.

Kagome's knees were trembling, threatening to give out under her weight. She wanted nothing more than to scream and flee, but she was unable to move and her throat had painfully tightened so that no sound could escape. She watched the deadly blade approaching her and could feel the cold sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

And then, from the corner of her eye she saw a quick flicker of movement, a flash of bright colours, and felt something lightly brush against the sleeve of her kimono. The next thing she knew, the robust demon had been tossed on his back on the floor, the short sword fallen from his hand.

Kagome stared on in amazement at the sight of the growling Izumi straddling the attacker's chest, holding a long and sharp ornamental hair needle less than an inch away from the demon's right eye.

"Go on," the servant hissed. "Give me a reason."

The demon growled, but did not move.

"Young lady," Izumi calmly spoke out, the sound of the familiar voice finally waking Kagome out of her stupor, "please pick up his sword. If he tries to approach you again, do not hesitate to unleash your powers."

Kagome hastened to grab the wakizashi lying on the floor, as Izumi got off the demon, having a vice-like grip of his right arm.

"Get up," the servant growled.

Once the youkai was on his feet, Izumi firmly twisted his arm behind his back, while she pressed the tip of the long needle on his throat.

"Stay behind me." Izumi sternly commanded, and Kagome obediently followed. They had not walked long until Sesshoumaru found them.

The young heir took one glance at the malicious look on the demons face, the way Izumi was handling the robust male and the unfamiliar sword the distraught looking priestess was carrying.

Sesshoumaru locked his eyes with the demon's and let all of his fury seep into the loud, threatening growl rumbling in his chest.

"Everything is in order, young lord," Izumi said insistently, cutting through the inudaiyoukai's growl. "We must hurry and take him for the Lady. It will be her who will decide on this matter."

Sesshoumaru stepped aside and Izumi hurried past him. The young inu prince stepped close to his mate-to-be, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. He gently guided her after Izumi.

Some moments later, the four of them entered the main hall, which instantly erupted into a confused buzz of voices as the demon court took in the peculiar sight in front of them. They ignored the curious glances and the whispers as they walked across the room, stopping as they reached the tatami dais on which the Lady of the West was sitting. Kenichirou sat up from where he had been seated, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he took in the sight before him, a low hiss escaping from his lips.

"My Lady," Izumi greeted with her eloquent and carrying voice, "a moment ago the young lady and I were confronted in the corridor by this demon. He drew his blade and started to advance on the young lady. I stopped him."

"You did well," Kimiko complimented the servant. "You may release him now."

Izumi released her grip and stepped back.

The demon stood there defiantly, boldly answering the imperious Lady's gaze.

"Explain yourself," the Lady barked out, her voice colder than Kagome had ever heard it before.

"I do not think what I did requires an explanation, your Ladyship."

A terrible scowl darkened Kimiko's face.

"You have sworn your loyalty to the House of the West! What you have done today is unforgivable."

"It is the House of the West I was trying to protect today, my Lady," the demon insisted vehemently.

"Protect?" Kimiko growled out incredulously.

"How could I allow the heir of the West to mate that woman? It would be unacceptable to see a filthy human like her joining the House of the West! I only did what I deemed necessary."

Before Kimiko could respond, a loud growl filled the room as Sesshoumaru began to advance on the demon, the promise of murder in his cold amber eyes. He flexed his claws, feeling the poison starting to seep to the tips.

He was about to lash out, when he was forced to stop. His angered eyes met the unyielding sapphire ones of the priestess, who had moved between the two demons.

"Please don't," she begged softly.

Sesshoumaru let his hand fall.

"It was I who has been threatened. As the victim, should I not have a say in his punishment?" Kagome spoke, a newly found touch of authority in her voice as she looked at the demoness sitting up on the dais.

"Very well," Kimiko said smoothly. "What is your wish?"

"I want you to spare his life."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes," Kagome said firmly, her determination evident in the tone of her voice.

"So be it then." Kimiko turned to the demon in front of her. "From now on, you are banished from the Western Lands. I will have my guards escort you to the border to make sure that you leave my domain. If you ever dare to set your foot on my lands, you will be killed without hesitation." the demoness paused, her golden eyes flickering into the direction of the miko.

"Is this judgement acceptable to you?"

"Yes," Kagome spoke out, sealing the demon's fate.

-CcC-

A short moment later Kimiko sat in her private courters. One of her closest attendants poured tea for her.

"It was a good thing Izumi was there, my Lady," the servant made small talk while Kimiko sipped the hot drink.

"A senior attendant should be by her mistress side at all times," huffed another close and trusted servant, who had been taking care of her lady for centuries.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Kimiko admitted. She turned her head when she heard commotion behind the door of her room. Before she could react in any way, the shoji screen was violently yanked open and Kenichirou strode in.

The female servant assigned at the door of Kimiko's room wrung her hands helplessly behind the agitated heir of the East.

"I am deeply sorry, my Lady! I tried to stop him but – "

"It is fine," Kimiko assured. "Kenichirou, sit down."

The servant bowed and slid the door shut again. The snow leopard, however, remained standing.

"You cannot let him go like that," were the first words the Eastern prince managed to hiss.

"Kagome pleaded mercy for him," Kimiko simply replied, a mocking smile threatening to rise onto her lips. It seemed that her son wasn't the only one with a soft spot for the miko.

"Kagome-san does not understand the situation! She is too innocent. She is too forgiving."

"Calm down, Kenichirou-kun," Kimiko calmly ordered the younger demon. "Sit down and have a cup of tea." Although the demoness did agree with Kenichirou completely in the matter, she had to admit to herself that despite her personal feelings towards the priestess, she had been impressed by the miko. Though Kagome was all too soft-hearted, she had shown authority befitting of the Lady of the West. She hadn't hesitated, not even before her mother-in-law-to-be, the current ruler of the lands. Whatever Kimiko thought of the human, she had to admit that she had guts.

Kenichirou stared at the woman. How could she just have complied with Kagome's request? Didn't she understand? How could she be sitting here, calmly like that, drinking _tea_?

Still, unable to resist the command in her golden eyes, he joined her at the table.

"Today, that demon drew his blade in order to attack Kagome. It was a development I had been anticipating ever since my son brought the miko here to be presented to the court, and part of the reason why I assigned Izumi to be her attendant. There are still many vassals who have not accepted a human as their superior. However, most of those against Kagome are able to put their personal feelings aside, out of loyalty and respect towards me and my son. Still, there will always be few who are seething, and will not rest until the human invader has been disposed of."

"That is precisely why you should not have gone easy on that bastard! You should have had him killed!"

"Who do you think I am, young heir of the East?"

Kenichirou fell silent in his shock.

"I have been sitting on the Western throne for centuries. I am quite aware that I need to set an example in order to discourage any further attempts at assassinating Kagome."

Kenichirou stared at the female youkai. There was a hard gleam in her eyes that almost made him shudder.

"Did I ever say that I would not have the traitor killed?"

Kenichirou blinked.

"You are going to have him killed?"

"It will be a bit more complicated than that," Kimiko smiled coldly. "I would appreciate your co-operation on the matter, though."

Kenichirou set his jaw. He knew what Kagome's thoughts on the matter were, but what the miko didn't know, couldn't hurt her. Kenichirou knew better the reality of the world than the sheltered priestess. Furthermore, he was a demon and born a warrior during an era of unrest.

"Tell me what I can do."

"Contact your parents for me. Let them know about what transpired today. The second my guards reach the border with the traitor and he sets his foot on the Eastern lands, I want your father's people ready for him."

Kenichirou nodded grimly.

"I will get to it right away."

-CcC-

It took a week before a rumour began to circulate in the demon court of the West, words spoken and repeated time after time, telling the story of how the traitor of the Western House, the traitor whose life their heir's mate-to-be had mercifully saved, had got into an "accident" the moment he had left the Western lands behind. It was not too difficult for the Western vassals to put one and two together. After all, the House of the East had had close ties with the House of the West for quite a while. It effectively got the message across. Attacking the miko would be the same as attacking the ruling House of the West, and the cold-hearted Lady would not hesitate at all to take the necessary steps in order to crush all mutinous attempts, no matter how much the miko would plead mercy for the ones doing her wrong. In the end, the Lady of the West still had a firm grip of her throne and she wasn't going to allow any of her subordinates to forget that fact.

-CcC-

Sesshoumaru sat still on the wooden porch overlooking the garden. His golden eyes had settled on the form of the miko, who stood in the garden performing _kata_, supervised by Kenichirou. Ever since the assassination attempt on Kagome, the heir of the East had been very insistent on Kagome's self-defence training, as in a hurry to teach her the necessary basic skills so that she could somewhat defend herself if another similar incident would occur.

Sesshoumaru's sharp and battle-trained eyes could see that the moves and series of attacks had not yet become a routine to the miko, but she had only been training for a week and half, and he could tell that Kenichirou's teaching methods were effective. It seemed to him that the wooden practice sword no longer felt alien to the priestess.

Sesshoumaru perked up when he heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching him. A moment later the shoji screen behind him slid open and shut. He turned his head and to his surprise – though he naturally quickly hid the reaction – saw the matchmaker. The kitsune flashed a smile at him and then sat gracefully down in _seiza_, taking a seat next to the inudaiyoukai.

"So, there are only a few weeks left, young heir of the West."

Sesshoumaru did not respond. He did not like the matchmaker much. Similar to the mysterious Fortune Teller, the matchmaker seemed to possess a sixth sense of sorts, the kind that Sesshoumaru himself had never experienced. The inudaiyoukai was always a bit unnerved by the sharp pair of emerald eyes that seemed to see right through him, to even the deepest and darkest corners of his soul.

"Your mother is urging on the preparations. I assume it will become really hectic in this castle soon. The invitations have been sent and all."

Sesshoumaru still didn't reply to the vixen.

"Are you sure you are ready?" the direct question, as well as the insistent tone of the fox demon's voice compelled the cold prince finally to talk.

"It is not I for whom this Sesshoumaru feels concerned."

"Ahh," the matchmaker sighed in understanding, a smile touching the corners of her lips. "Indeed," she concurred, her attentive gaze moving from the young heir to the miko practising with the wooden sword in the garden.

"She sure is trying really hard, is she not?"

Sesshoumaru coldly glanced at the matchmaker. His reaction only seemed to widen the annoying demoness' smile and fuelled Sesshoumaru's irritation towards the red-haired vixen.

"I can see into your heart, heir of the West," the matchmaker spoke, the smile evident in her tone. "It is precisely your concern for her that is the base of what you feel for her."

Sesshoumaru ignored the meddling woman.

"Indeed. At this point I am certain that you are not going to regret your decision of taking Kagome-san as your mate. After all, you have already begun to fall in love with her."

Sesshoumaru snarled, earning a merry chuckle from the matchmaker.

"You may deny it all you want, young lord," the vixen spoke. "But I do notice the signs when I see them."

"You are not as all-knowing as you think," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Perhaps," the matchmaker gracefully admitted, with a nod of her head. "Still, I have to say that I do agree with you, young heir. I am concerned for her as well."

For the first time, Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at the fox demoness, acknowledging her presence. He did not need to speak, Aiko could still hear his question loud and clear.

"She might not be ready yet," the woman spoke softly. "The shadow of her old love still pains her, even if the worst of it is over. And of course… there is much she needs to do in order to become your mate."

Sesshoumaru scowled darkly.

"It is my fault she needs to sacrifice so much."

"That may be, but nonetheless, she is sacrificing herself willingly. That gives me hope that in time, she will come to both recognise and return the feelings that you, my lord, have for her."

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes glared at the calm matchmaker.

"Denying it will only make it more difficult, young heir," she advised him. "And you cannot avoid it forever. If you wish to be rid of this chain, you have to accept your love for her."

"She almost got killed because of me," the inudaiyoukai spat out darkly. Then, his scowl turned in to a frown. "I could feel it when she was attacked. The chain suddenly grew cold."

"The chain can obviously see your opening heart the same as I can, Western heir. It sent you a warning so that you might protect her as you yearn to."

Sesshoumaru ignored the remark and instead diverted the matchmaker with a question.

"Do you think that we will ever be rid of this chain?"

"Had you not noticed?" Aiko asked, mildly curious. "The chain has already been more lenient to you for a while."

Sesshoumaru considered this bit of information revealed. His golden gaze settled on the glimmer of silver around his wrist. It was true that as of late the chain had not been such a bother to him, but he had just shrugged it off as him getting used to being bound to the miko.

"It is because the first condition is already met," the matchmaker told the inudaiyoukai. "By becoming close friends who share a mutual bond of trust, you two have taken the first step, you two have already been joined in mind. And come the day of your mating, you shall be joined in soul as well. Having fulfilled two of the three conditions, the chain should become easier to live with."

"Thank you for telling this to me," Sesshoumaru said stiffly.

"You have every right to know, my lord," the matchmaker replied.

They both fell silent and sat there, side by side, both an amber and an emerald pair of eyes keenly following the form of the young woman wielding the wooden practice sword out in the garden.


	22. Chapter 21: Finishing Touches

Chapter twentyone – Finishing Touches

The woman stood as still as she just could. She was taking slow, even breaths and every single cell of her being was brimming with absolute focus. Her sapphire blue eyes saw nothing but the tiny red circle before her. She held the deadly weapon in her hands, her touch both firm and light at the same time.

She felt the instinctive gathering of her holy powers as she prepared to take the shot, but she quickly took control of her reiki and stopped the rise of her powers. After all, she did not need to purify anything now.

And then, she sharply inhaled and held her breath as her fingers released the taunt string that snapped back into its place with a sharp _twang_. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding in and her gaze keenly followed the graceful arch of the swift arrow as it shot through the air and landed on the target, at the edge of the bright red circle marking the bull's eye. Pride swelled in her and she couldn't hold back her smile.

"That was good, my lady," Daiki, her archery teacher and one of the inuyoukai guards of the castle, said evenly. "This is enough for today."

"Thank you," Kagome said, her sincerity evident in the tone of her voice. She gave the guard a small bow, and he immediately bowed deeply in return. She had almost got used to it now, her elevated status. In the beginning it had always upset and alarmed her to see everyone bowing so deeply in front of her. Her instinctive response was to return that bow even deeper, but she was born in Japan after all. She knew that the one who had lower status always bowed lower as well.

Kagome smiled at the guard and then walked away from the archery track. Kenichirou, who had been observing her archery lesson, joined the miko as they walked back to the actual castle grounds.

It had been three weeks now, since Kagome's "lady training" had begun, and her daily life had settled onto a familiar routine. In the morning she'd jog together with Kenichirou and Sesshoumaru, before she'd revise her _kata_ to get familiar to her practise sword as well as to the movements of a swordfight. After that she'd have her archery lesson. And then, she would be in Izumi's care for the rest of the day. Although it had not been all that long yet, she did actually notice some development. For example, she had gained more confidence in handling her bow, and her aim had become better as well. She had got familiar with her practise sword, and could remember all the _kata_ series Kenichirou had taught her, even if her movements were not yet as smooth and precise as those of a true warrior. In the castle, sitting in _seiza_ was no longer the painful experience it had been for her earlier. She had actually got used to the position, up to the point where the formal and stiff pose was starting to actually feel comfortable. On top of all of that, she had noticed some changes in her body as well. The daily physical training as well as the endless heavy kimono she was always dressed up in, had contributed to that the soft curves of her body were slowly starting to turn into the kind of wiry, lithe muscle.

Even the strict, etiquette-bound life in the castle didn't feel as oppressing to her anymore. Naturally, Kagome still felt restricted at times. It was frustrating that there were countless of rules and that even for the simplest of things there was only one correct way to do it. Still, the worst of her culture-shock had passed.

She even got along with Izumi now. After the attack on Kagome, the priestess had been both impressed and overwhelmed by the servant's devotion. Izumi had saved her life, and Kagome had begun to understand anew that even if Izumi's training was strict and harsh at times, the servant was only trying to help. The castle life _was_ harsh and strict after all, and the senior attendant was only trying to prepare her mistress for that the best she just could.

Still, even if she was getting used to what was going to become her life, there was a small nagging corner in her soul that kept telling her that she would never really belong in this world.

-CcC-

Izumi sat opposite to her mistress and eyed the miko closely. She was sitting on the hard wood of the porch, basking in the sunlight. The weather was clear and warm, even though the spring had not yet reached its full bloom. The young lady was intently reading something that to Izumi appeared to be a book of some sort. Izumi had never seen such a book before, but then again the young lord had explained that the priestess was originally from a distant land. As Izumi had served the House of the West ever since she parents had sent her to the Western lands, she had not really travelled. Most of her life, she had lived within these same castle walls. After all, it was not the way of the ruling lords to wander across the country – which was partly why Lady Kimiko was so keen to put an end to her son's vagabond ways.

"Young lady," Izumi addressed the human girl in order to catch her attention.

Kagome straightened instinctively and closed her book.

"Yes, Izumi?" she acknowledged her attendant, turning to look at the demoness. "Is it already time for the next lesson?"

"Yes, my lady. I thought that today I should explain to the young lady the basics of demon politics, mainly how the lands are divided and about the current ruling houses."

"I see. Such things would indeed be vital to know, huh…"

"Indeed, my lady, especially so as we may expect the representatives of the other ruling houses to arrive from next week on."

"The other ruling houses? Coming here?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Why of course," Izumi replied matter-of-factly. "The ruling lords and ladies must be present at the mating ceremony."

"Of course," Kagome murmured, trying to ignore the little voice in her head that was calling her stupid.

"Well then, I shall begin."

"Very well."

"The Western lands have been ruled by the inu clan for millenia. The dog demons in general are loyal and devoted. They are caring towards and very protective of what they deem as their own – be it land, pack members or their mates. As you are about to mate an inudaiyoukai, young lady, you should be aware of this possessive streak."

"Yes, I had noticed something like that," Kagome said mildly. She had travelled with Inuyasha after all, and even though he was only a hanyou, his possessiveness sometimes raised its ugly head, much to Kagome's frustration – especially since it always seemed to happen at the most inconvenient of times.

"The dog demons form packs, but the pack members may have casual, even loose, ties. An inuyoukai pack does not have a strict hierarchy, though it does have a very strict etiquette which the pack members are expected to obey. To properly operate, a dog demon pack needs a strong leader, someone who is dominant, assertive and can command the respect of his subjects, to fully engage the deep loyalty that is typical to inuyoukai."

Kagome couldn't help but think briefly about Kimiko. For a moment, she felt a true swell of respect towards her mother-in-law-to-be. How hard had the young dog demoness who had married into the House of the West struggled in order to become the imperious Lady she was today? To become the strong leader of the pack who commanded the respect and loyalty of her subjects?

"The inu clan does not have ties with the humans that live on their lands. They do not govern the mortals and mostly leave them to their own devices. The conflicts and wars of the ningen do not concern the demonkind, that is the general attitude the inu clan abides by. Naturally, the ruling youkai will defend the humans as well as their lands from any invaders or external threats, but as you are aware, young lady, we live in the times of unrest, and much of the strife is internal in nature, the peasants rising against the ruling nobles of the humankind. Disputes and conflicts are breaking out here and there. The unrest is great especially here in the West. After all, the human capital Kyoto does lie on the territory of the Western lands."

Kagome nodded. She perfectly understood why the demons would not be concerned about the human wars and uprisings. To the beings that lived for centuries, or millenia, the human life did not weigh too much.

"The next are the Eastern lands. The House of the West and the House of the East have close ties, ever since Inu no Taisho ascended on the throne. The current House of the East is comprised by a ruling Lord and his mate, the young heir Kenichirou-sama, who is well known here in the West since he is the close child hood friend of the Western heir. Finally, the House of the East also has a young princess, who is yet but a child."

Kagome smiled. She remembered asking Kenichirou once if he had any siblings, and the heir had replied that his sister was a real pest. Well, Kagome could well understand that. She had a younger sibling as well.

"The ruling clan of the East is the Snow Leopard tribe. Now, they are generally proud and selfish. They are indifferent about matters that are not directly their concern, and they keep their distance. The snow leopards are not easy to befriend, but if a bond is formed, they usually become life-long friends. The snow leopards are sophisticated and they take themselves very seriously."

"That does not sound like Kenichirou-san at all," Kagome commented, torn between whether to grin or frown.

"There are always exceptions to the rule," Izumi added. "But I must say that there is much more to the young heir of the East than meets the eye. After all, the felines are much more complex creatures than us canines."

"I have been meaning to ask you, Izumi," Kagome said, her curiosity peaking. "Are you a dog demon as well?"

"No, young lady. I am a tanuki."

"Really?" Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "I know one tanuki," she said hesitantly, thinking of the raccoon dog Hachi, who occasionally ran errands for Miroku. "He is nothing like you. But then again, he is a lower class demon anyway."

"To continue on the subject," Izumi said calmly, a light touch of reprimand in the tone of her voice, "the snow leopard demons do not usually form packs, such as is usually the case with canines. The feline nature has always been more independent and individualistic, compared to the canine kind. The snow leopards think of humans much the same way as the inu clan does, in their opinion, the human matters do not concern them."

Kagome bit down on her lip in thought. What Izumi had told her made the perfect sense when she thought what kind of beings felines typically were. Still, as the only snow leopard demon she had ever personally met was Kenichirou-kun, to whom most of the characteristics listed by Izumi did not apply, she didn't quite know what to think about it all.

"The Northern lands are a bit different from the rest, as they do not have an actual established ruling House. The wolf demons, who rule the Northern lands, form close and tight packs, and each of these packs acts as a separate clan, though all of the packs are more or less co-operating, there usually is no internal conflict between the different clans. The strongest clan's leader is simultaneously the Lord of the Northern lands as well. The current ruler is the elderly leader of the White clan. No official heir has been named as of yet, but the speculation is about the current Lord's granddaughter, Ayame of the White clan. Another name that has been mentioned in the speculations is the young leader of the Brown clan, Kouga."

"I think it would be for the best if the two of them would just get mated and co-rule the lands. They deserve happiness."

Izumi looked sharply at her mistress, who had a distant look in her blue eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"You know the speculated heirs personally, young lady?"

"More or less," the woman replied softly. "But never mind that, Izumi. Continue."

"Yes, my lady. Now, unlike the inu clan, wolf packs usually have a strict hierarchy in their packs. They are devoted to their respective packs, thinking of their pack members as family. Wolf demons are usually more primitive, compared to the dog demons and the snow leopards. They are also more casual and spontaneous. They are open, even simple-minded creatures on some level, who live in the moment. Because of this general attitude of theirs, they often ignore the humans living on their lands. This is not because they would think badly of the humankind, the wolves do not look down on the ningen like the more 'sophisticated' demons tend to. They simply do not think about the matters deeply enough. Unlike their inu relatives, the wolves are not as considerate as to think how their actions affect others – and by this I mean anyone who is not their pack member. In addition, the wolves tend to live on the mountains, and thus do not encounter humans that often."

Kagome absentmindedly fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono as she took in all the information Izumi was giving her. Then, she startled to find the servant's reprimanding gaze on her. Kagome let go of her sleeve and laughed at herself in the back of her mind. It seemed that the life in the castle was starting to affect her, she no longer could just sit and be idle.

"Lastly," Izumi said, her sharp voice cutting into Kagome's wandering thoughts, "there are the Southern lands, that lie separated from all the others, as they are formed by the southern islands."

"Southern lands then do not have any territory here on Honshu?" Kagome asked.

Izumi nodded.

"That is correct. The Southern lands are divided as they lie on two separate islands of Shikoku and Kyuushuu. The ruling House of the South is established on Kyuushuu, but a branch-family of the ruling House resides on Shikoku to oversee the other island. The rulers of the Southern lands have been the red pandas for as long as any demon can recall. They are somewhat an exception, as they are the only kind of non-predatory demons to ever have risen into the ruling position. The current ruling house is comprised by the Lord and his mate. They have a young prince as an heir, but he is still an adolescent. There are also two princesses, who are still only children. The red pandas are open-minded. Above all, their wish is to maintain peace and harmony, and thus they generally are natural diplomats. The red pandas are clever and knowledgeable, and they want to avoid conflicts. Their senses of perception are usually sharper than those of other demonkind. They are also exceptionally kind and gentle for demons. Still, they are generally well-liked, much because of their polite and considerate nature."

Kagome was now completely immersed in what Izumi was telling her. The Southern lands had been the greatest mystery for her for the longest time, and now, finally, that was unfolding.

"The red pandas generally treat everyone as their equals – even the humankind. They lack the usual prejudice the demons bear toward humans. The humans of the Southern lands are loyal subjects to their kind Lord."

Kagome smiled to herself. It might be interesting, to meet the ruling House that seemed to be quite the anomaly of the demonkind.

"Finally, there are the symbols of the ruling Houses," Izumi continued. "These symbols announce the status of the ruling Lord and Lady, as well as the status of the appointed heir. As the House of the West have their mark, the waning crescent, so do all the other ruling houses have their respective symbols, representing the moon phase during which their powers reach their peak."

"But Kenichirou does not have any kind of a marking on his forehead, he only has the leopard spots on the sides of his face," Kagome frowned.

"That is because the symbol of the Eastern lands is the new moon."

"Oh."

"The Lord of the Northern lands bears a waxing crescent that is maroon in colour. The Southern Lord has a thin silver circle, symbol of the full moon."

"Am I to be marked as well?" Kagome asked when the question popped in her mind.

"As you are taking the heir as your mate and thus entering the House of the West, the symbol of the West should appear when the mating has been completed." Izumi replied calmly.

Kagome nodded slowly.

"With this, the lesson is over then?"

Izumi flashed a brief smile towards her mistress, and then beckoned a maid to come forward. It was time for a break, and she had asked a tea tray to be prepared.

-CcC-

Kagome walked over to the practice grounds. She was once again dressed in her 'warrior' get up, donning the priestess' garbs and her hair up on the high tail. Izumi was escorting her. Although it had been the case even before – a woman of Kagome's status should never be alone and unattended – ever since the incident some weeks prior, Kagome felt the people always surrounding even more keenly. She had come to realise that, in effect, she was never alone. Izumi was constantly by her side, and the only time the servants were out of sight, was when Kagome and Sesshoumaru would withdraw for the night, in the "bedroom", a space separated from the rest of Sesshoumaru's room by the screens that usually during the day weren't drawn shut. Still, even when the two were sleeping in their privacy behind the paper screen, there would always be at least a few attendants at hand in the room, just behind the dubious protection of the shoji screen, ready to serve.

Kagome reached the practice grounds. She noted at once that Kenichirou was not alone. By his side stood a tall and willowy inuyoukai female, who by her general appearance still seemed to be an adolescent. Her platinum blond hair had also been pulled up, and she was regarding the approaching miko with apparent curiosity.

Kagome reached them and stopped to greet Kenichirou. She glanced at the unfamiliar demon, who smiled a bit shyly at her. Izumi stood further away, blending into the background the way only servants can.

"It has been three weeks since I started training you, Kagome-san," Kenichirou began. "Reaching this half-way point, it is time to get real experience. Up until now we have only done exercises to build up your stamina and agility, as well as rehearsed you in different _kata_, but now the time has come to start sparring. This here is Miyako-san. She volunteered to help you out."

"Nice to meet you, Miyako-san," Kagome said.

"The pleasure is mine, truly, my lady!" the young demoness exclaimed, hurriedly bowing deep. "I have wanted to have an opportunity to convey my heartfelt gratitude to you, my honoured lady."

Kagome was slightly taken aback by the youkai's manner. She didn't recall ever even seeing her before. What was this about gratitude…?

"Why? I mean, what could I have done to earn your gratitude?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"You spared my father's life, my lady. For that, I will be forever grateful."

"Your father…?"

"Miyako-san is the daughter of lord Hirota, the demon noble who challenged you for your right to mate Sesshoumaru in order to ascend to your current position as the official betrothed," Kenichirou reminded.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. This was the daughter of the demon whose entire arm she had purified? And she was _thanking_ her? Feeling grateful?

No matter how she tried, Kagome was having a bit of difficulty wrapping her head around this new turn of events.

"But… don't you resent me?" she asked, baffled.

The teenager shook her head vigorously.

"Absolutely not, my lady! As I told you, I am very grateful for your kind deed."

"But I purified his whole arm off!" Kagome insisted, feeling agonised.

"Maybe so, my honoured lady, but if the duel had been following the usual set of norms of the formal inudaiyoukai duel, my father would have lost his life that day. However, you, in your great kindness chose to save his life. That is why I – as do both of my parents – feel so grateful and hold you in such a high regard, young lady."

Kagome nodded mutely.

"Now then, since you have finished your chatting, we should get started," Kenichirou said dryly. He handed out what looked like a padded vest, and gestured Kagome to put it on.

"You will use your wooden training swords when you spar. Wear the vest to protect yourselves. You could still beat each other to death, even with these sticks. While I want you to be serious, be careful. And no blows to the head. Understood?"

"Yes," both Kagome and Miyako replied.

"Now remember, Kagome-san. The fighting style we have rehearsed relies on your speed and agility, not on your strength. Do not block or deflect Miyako's attacks unless you have no other option available. Dodge and avoid."

Kagome finished the knot tying the vest in the place and then picked up her wooden sword from the ground.

"I've got this, Kenichirou-san," she said. She was nervous, and could feel a lump in her throat, but she fought to keep herself calm. She had been training three weeks for this. And even this was still just a practice. She could do this.

"Alright then. Whenever you are ready," Kenichirou advised.

Kagome took in a deep breath. She gripped the wooden training sword in her hands tighter. She raised it up slightly as she raised her eyes to meet those of her opponent. The young youkai stood still, in perfect balance, her open eyes still bearing a curious glint as they took in the sight of the miko. And then the demoness smiled and brought up her wooden sword. Kagome tried to hold on to the _kata_ she had been practising, and to the many exercises she had done under Kenichirou's watchful eye. But the moment she found herself engaged in a combat, all the training just flew off from her mind. Her instincts took over and she surrendered to them. She did not think at all, she just moved. Her eyes trained on the form of Miyako as she lunged forward with her sword raised in a strike. On the last possible minute Kagome quickly sidestepped the attack and then whirled around, bringing her wooden sword level, aiming at Miyako's back. The demoness, however, had already turned and easily blocked the attack. Kagome ducked to avoid the broad swing of her opponent's training sword, but Miyako suddenly changed the direction of her blow and her wooden sword connected with Kagome's upper arm. The miko cringed and got out of the harm's way as fast as she could, and a moment later she and Miyako were both back in their original positions, facing each other and holding their training swords ready.

Kagome stood her ground. She would not attack first. She only fought to protect herself. She did not wish to hurt or kill her opponent, she fought to keep on living. That was why, even when they were only sparring, she would not attack until there was no other way out. It wasn't all as hard as she had feared. The series of attacks she had learned as _kata_ still didn't come smoothly and automatically, but she could still remembers some of the rehearsed moves even in the heat of the battle. She could trust her instincts, and now she could tell for sure that all of the exercises had paid off. She could move faster now, and she could also tell she was more agile. Of course, although her opponent was similarly untrained, she was still a demon, and thus had the upper hand. Still, Kagome well understood that it was precisely against demons that she had to learn to fight.

Miyako started a series of attacks, which Kagome managed to avoid rather well, however, the demoness' quick, low thrust hit Kagome's thigh. The miko was starting to lose her temper. Her arm and thigh hurt, and she did not want to play cat and mouse, to gradually be beaten up, without being able to retaliate. She spun into action, and set forth with the series of moves Kenichirou had rehearsed her in. Miyako blocked and deflected them all, but she was still a bit clumsy, in the way that adolescents typically were, when she was forced to move in a fast pace. And while Miyako was a demon, as a noble daiyoukai's daughter she had been fairly sheltered, and unlike most of the demons of this era, she was not hardened by battles. Although she had begun her training, she much a novice, just liked Kagome was.

Miyako countered Kagome's attack, but the miko kept dodging. And then, when Miyako raised her wooden sword for the coming blow, Kagome spotted an opening. With precision, she brought her training sword through the demoness' defences and managed to deal a blow to Miyako's side.

And just like that, they continued their sparring after Kenichirou's watchful eye for a good 45 minutes, every now and then stopping to have a small break.

-CcC-

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in the privacy of his room. Kagome was weary after the active day, and Izumi had ordered the servants to prepare a bath for her, but Kagome insisted that she wanted to eat dinner first as she was starving. She ate with a good appetite, under Sesshoumaru's watchful and ponderous gaze. She was so preoccupied with her eating that she didn't even seem to notice how weird Sesshoumaru's behaviour was, how the inudaiyoukai's eyes never seemed to leave her form. He was barely eating himself, he just kept sipping the tea the servant had poured for him, as he kept staring at the human woman. She was soon finished with her meal and excused herself, vanishing with Izumi to the adjoining bathroom separated by a thin shoji screen. Sesshoumaru still remained by the table, idly sipping his tea. His amber gaze was now poring at the innocent shoji screen. His sharp ears twitched, when he heard the muffled winces and hisses of the miko.

The frown on Sesshoumaru's brow deepened. The mating ceremony was now only a few weeks away, and he had noticed that he was quite calmly waiting for that event to come to pass. Kagome had been working hard to learn the ways of the house of the West, but to his satisfaction, all the lessons and training had not noticeably changed the priestess. She was better behaved now, and more of a lady than she had been before, but Sesshoumaru could tell that below the surface, the human was still the woman he had unexpectedly befriended. The woman he, quite frankly, cared for.

He worried about her. He was concerned about her well-being. He felt guilty for dragging her into all of this. Some weeks back when Kagome had been attacked, by the mutinous demon, he had been so furious, so filled with rage that he might very well have slaughtered the demon in front of the whole court of the West, had Kagome not stopped him. The miko's kindness struck a chord in him, she seemed to understand him in a way only few beings did. He wanted to protect the gentle creature. He was in anguish when he felt she was suffering, he did not wish for her to be in pain.

The shoji screen slid open and Kagome walked out, dressed in a simple cotton yukata. Her hair, still wet, was left unbound. Kagome sat down on the tatami. A servant came into the room, handing Izumi a clay cup and a small lacquered container. The servant spoke to the senior attendant in a low tone. Then, Izumi nodded, and the servant left.

"Here, drink this." Izumi commanded, passing the clay cup onto Kagome.

"What is this?" Kagome asked suspiciously, sniffing the warm drink.

"It was sent by the matchmaker."

Kagome's expression was still doubtful, but she took a careful sip.

"It is not too bad," she concluded. "But what is this?"

"It is a mixture which will enhance your fertility, young lady."

"My _what_?" Kagome cried out incredulously.

"I have told you repeatedly – a lady does not raise her voice," Izumi reproached emphatically.

"Explain," Kagome demanded coolly.

"My lady, you are to mate the young lord in three weeks time."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who quickly averted his gaze and opted to stare his tea instead.

"The Western lands will be expecting an heir quite impatiently."

"And you believe as a mere human, I'm not _fertile_ enough to accomplish that without the help of suspicious mixtures?" the priestess asked icily.

Izumi sighed exasperatedly.

"Because this may well be the first known instance of a daiyoukai mating a miko, we cannot know for certain if there will be problems with the conceiving or not," the tanuki explained patiently. "That is why the Lady wishes to take any precaution necessary. And you, young lady, would do well if you controlled your temper and obeyed the Lady's wishes."

Kagome glared at the servant but drank the rest of the potion without further objections. After she had finished, she turned to look at the lacquered box the attendant was holding.

"And what is that? More magical remedies?"

"It is a gift from lord Hirota," Izumi replied.

Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at the servant.

"He heard from his daughter about your sparring lesson today, and sent you this, as well as his, his mate's and his daughter's regards."

Kagome accepted the carved bamboo container Izumi was handing out to her, and then opened the lid. Inside was a thick, paste like substance of a sickly, pale grey colour. It gave off a sharp, though not unpleasant, odour.

"What is this?" Kagome frowned.

"I believe it is ointment. If you wish, my lady, I can treat your bruises with it."

"I suppose that couldn't hurt," Kagome decided, handing the bamboo container back to Izumi.

Sesshoumaru set down his cup of tea and walked over to where the miko and her senior attendant were sitting, and then snatched the box of ointment out of the servant's hands.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quizzically.

"I will do it." the daiyoukai supplied stoically.

Kagome frowned slightly in confusion but did not object. Izumi studied the young lord, a certain suspicion taking firmer root in her mind.

Kagome gathered the sleeve of her yukata up, to expose the bruise on her upper arm. Sesshoumaru scooped the ointment to the tip of his fingers, and then began to apply it on meticulously, his eyes slightly narrowed in concentration. He felt guilty and responsible, and blamed himself for these bruises that were marring the miko's pale skin and mortal body. As he tended to the woman's injuries, he finally fully realised the extent of the concern and care he held for her. And along that realisation came another. For a while, Sesshoumaru twisted and turned that notion in his mind, before he finally, grudgingly, accepted it to be accurate. All things considered, he already thought of the miko as his mate.

He ceased his movements and withdrew his fingers from where they had been gently tending to the bruise on Kagome's arm. His widened amber eyes had almost an alarmed expression in them, as they fixated on the woman's face.

Kagome arched her brow.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?"

"I do not know," was the daiyoukai's cryptic answer. "Here," he said, handing the ointment back to Izumi. Then the young heir got up and walked to the sleeping quarters, separated from the rest of his room by shoji doors. He sat down on his futon, and then buried his face in his hands. The cool metal of the chain pressing against his skin, he thought that even if the cursed instrument would disappear that very moment, he might still be inclined to proceed with the mating. In this hour, being brutally honest with himself, he understood that his baser instincts had already accepted Kagome as his mate. Sesshoumaru recollected the events of the past weeks. How often had he been worried, anxious or concerned for the woman? How often had he felt guilty or blamed himself on how much she had to sacrifice, all because of him? How often had he felt proud of her accomplishments and fast progress with her training? How often had his heart ached because of her?

Sesshoumaru blanched and groaned to himself.

The wretched matchmaker might have been right after all.

-CcC-

**Chie: **This time, it's notes on the geography, to follow up on Izumi's lesson on demon politics. Googling for a map might also help! Japan has four main islands: Honshuu, Hokkaidou, Shikoku and Kyuushuu. Of these, Honshuu is the largest. Hokkaido is to the north from Honshuu, while Shikoku lies to the south, right 'under' Honshuu. Kyuushuu is also in the south, right under the westernmost 'tip' of Honshuu.

I decided in my 'dividing of the lands' that Hokkaidou, the northern island, would be left out. To my understanding, the main occupants of Hokkaidou during the 15th century were the _Ainu _people (indigenous hunter-gatherer folk), thus I thought that similarly, Hokkaidou would serve as a place for rogue demons to roam and that there would be no apparent order or ruler. Thus, Northern, Eastern and Western lands are all located on Honshuu, while the Southern lands, as I explained in the chapter, are on Kyuushuu and Shikoku.


	23. Chapter 22: Ceremony

**Chie: **Happy Holidays! I hope you will enjoy this chapter which, I believe, has been long awaited! ;3

Chapter twenty-two – Ceremony

"Wake up," the servant's commanding voice penetrated through her hazy dream world. Kagome groaned and turned to her side, grabbing a hold and snuggling against Sesshoumaru's arm in the process. The young heir was waking up as well and turned to glance at the priestess curled up against his side.

"Young lady," Izumi insisted, starting to shake the groggy human awake.

Kagome groaned again.

"My lord," the servant pleaded, "we do not have any time to waste. The ruling lord of the North will arrive at any moment possible, and the Lady demands your presence in the formal reception. After all, it is because of you two that they have travelled so far."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Do not worry, Izumi. We will be there."

Izumi huffed, but submitted to her lord. She bowed herself out of the room and went to bark orders at Haruka and others to be prepared to make Kagome presentable as quickly as possible.

Sesshoumaru turned to the woman sleeping next to him and then proceeded to wake her up. After he had got the miko's groggy attention, he explained the situation and after that it was all a haze and a blur when in haste one dazed miko was turned into a proper princess. Sooner than she knew, Kagome found herself in the main hall, sitting on the dais next to Kimiko. On her orders, they had sat on both sides of the Lady. Kagome sat still in _seiza_ and tried not to nervously fiddle with the sleeve of her kimono. She was trying her best to stay calm. Being on the dais, looking down to a room full of demons was something she still found unnerving. And now, she was going to participate on the formal reception of the representative of other ruling house. Even though Izumi had endlessly drilled her in etiquette, this was the first time Kagome would be facing an actual situation.

"Just keep your calm."

To Kagome's surprise, this quiet piece of advice did not come from Sesshoumaru, but Kimiko.

"You are not even officially a member of the house of the West yet. You will only need to greet them. Just follow my lead."

Kagome nodded mutely.

And then the servants slid the doors open, and an old wolf demon wrapped in a white pelt walked in, on a slow pace, being walked by two younger demons. Kagome, however, could not concentrate on the aged and wrinkled face of the Northern Lord. She was staring at the red-haired female and the tall young man wearing armour and a brown fur pelt on his hips.

And on that exact moment, the wolf demon's pale blue eyes met her shocked and widened sapphire ones.

It took him a while to recognise her. He had never seen her dressed up so formally, and this was the last place he had expected to see her in. But there was no doubt about it.

Fighting to keep her rising panic under the control, Kagome watched as the three walked closer and closer, until they were standing right before the dais. With Ayame's help, the old wolf bowed down, followed by Kouga and Ayame.

"The Northern Lord greets the Lady of the West," the old demon croaked.

"The House of the West welcomes the Lord of the North and his companions," Kimiko replied, and bowed in return. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both also bowed deep.

"This Kimiko hopes you will enjoy your stay."

"We are grateful for Your warm welcome."

"Please, sit. The travel must have been vexing," Kimiko said, switching to more casual tone now that the formality was over.

"Thank you. It does trouble these old bones of mine to travel this distance. But do not be foolish enough to treat me as a complete senile, Kimiko."

The Lady smirked.

"If I may speak up," Kouga said, lowering his head to show his respect towards the Western Lady, "I would want to ask if the Western heir's intended would want to show me the gardens, I have heard they are quite beautiful.

Ayame's green eyes glared Kouga suspiciously. Kagome sat still, paled and unable to make a sound. Kimiko stared at the young wolf one eye brow raised.

"That is acceptable," Sesshoumaru said evenly, his bored eyes studying the wolf. He knew Kagome considered the ookami to be her friend.

"Izumi," Kimiko said meaningfully.

The senior attendant nodded and walked up to the dais. She helped down her mistress, and then followed after her as Kouga escorted the miko out of the room.

"Now that was unexpected," Kimiko said smoothly.

"They know each other, my lady," Ayame explained. A small, worried frown marred the red head's beautiful features. She did not like the idea at all, to leave Kouga alone with the human he had claimed his woman. Even though he had told Ayame that he had dropped his claim. But after a long time, Ayame had finally begun to hope that she could get her happy ending after all. That's why she still felt insecure every time Kouga's eyes settled on someone else.

-cCc-

They walked in silence. Kouga did not even seem to _see_ the garden around him. He either just stared blankly ahead or then stole glances at Kagome. They stopped at a small arched bridge set over a decorative pond. Gazing into the water, the wolf demon finally spoke.

"I know I already dropped my claim, and I knew you and Sesshoumaru had received his mother's consent for your mating… Still, seeing you sit there was a shock to me, Kagome. To see you, of all people, in the hall of the West, of all places… The last time I saw you, neither of you were going to proceed with the mating."

"I know," Kagome sighed softly. "It doesn't seem to make any sense, huh? But things… happened. We became friends, Sesshoumaru and I. And we decided to mate each other, since without the ceremony there is no hope to be rid of this chain. It was more of a his idea, but I've given my consent."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome? To become Sesshoumaru's mate?"

"It's too late to go back now, Kouga," Kagome said wistfully.

"You do understand that the bond will be for life, right? There will be no way out if you start to regret it later."

"I know. Sesshoumaru explained it all to me. He said that a mental bond would be better than a physical one… That if I were to fall in love with someone else, he wouldn't stop me."

"But what about Inuyasha? I always thought you loved him."

Kagome felt a sharp stab of pain in her chest and blinked away the tears welling in her eyes.

Catching the salty scent of her tears in the air, Kouga pulled Kagome in his arms and ran his hand down her back in a soothing manner.

The comforting embrace broke Kagome's defence. She could not hold back the tears anymore. She clung to her friend as the sobs racked her body. After a while she began to calm down, relaxing against Kouga's warmth.

"I did love him," she spoke quietly, her pain evident in her voice. "Or at the least I believed I did. But it hurt me, Kouga. I think he likes me, you know. But he does not really understand. Too often when he is looking at me, he is not looking at me at all. And I understand that. It must have been so hard, trying to get over the death of your most beloved person, only to have her been brought back to life. Only to meet her reincarnation. In such a situation, he can't possibly get over her."

Kouga listened quietly to Kagome's words, his hand still soothingly stroking the woman's back.

"I might not love Sesshoumaru, but I trust him, Kouga. I know he's all high and mighty and cold, but I've seen past the surface. And I can't keep hurting myself anymore. I could keep loving Inuyasha but it would never lead anywhere. I've been waiting, and I can't anymore. I'm letting Inuyasha go. It's time to live for myself now."

"Alright," the wolf demon gently commented, letting go of Kagome. "As long as you are sure of what you are doing."

"I am. At least I think so," Kagome replied. She took Kouga's arm and the two friends resumed their walking, followed by Izumi like a shadow.

"Tell me about the mating ceremony," the woman asked.

"It bears a lot of resemblance to the _Shinto_ wedding ceremony, or so I have heard," Kouga replied. "I have never personally attended either. Mating ceremonies and the human wedding ceremonies alike are only open to the closest friends and the immediate families of the couple. Of course, since you are about to marry an heir of a ruling house, all the other ruling lords or ladies and their mates must witness the ceremony. It is also important politically that the other rulers are present, because that way they are as good as announcing that they're accepting and supporting the union."

Kagome nodded.

"So far it really does sound a lot like the traditional _Shinto_ ceremony. Though I doubt the ceremony will be held in a shrine, with a miko conducting the ceremony?"  
Kouga smirked and shook his head.

"We demons do acknowledge the existence of _kami_, but we don't really have clergy. The conductor of the ceremony has a crucial role, because it is he who will bind the couple's souls together. Usually the conductor is a respected elder."

"Well it seems that the Fortune Teller certainly fits the role," Kagome murmured, remembering the brief meeting with the curious ancient dragon demon whom Kimiko had consulted to set the mating date.

"The Fortune Teller? Really?" Kouga asked amazed.

"You've heard of her?" Kagome questioned, surprised.

"Everyone knows of her," Kouga said. "She might well be among the oldest demons alive. Her powers, too, are legendary."

"I didn't think she was such an important figure. I just thought she was kind of creepy."

Kouga laughed heartily and then gradually calmed down.

"Well, to continue, there's the _san-san-kudo_ in the mating ceremony."

"Exchanging the _sake_?" Kagome asked, remembering that it was also something that was done in the _Shinto_ wedding ceremony.

"Yes, you and Sesshoumaru will drink the _sake_ ceremonially, taking turns. It is during the _san-san-kudo _ when you will be united. The parents of the couple will also exchange a ceremonial cup of _sake_ to symbolise the joining of the two families."

"My family will not be here, though," Kagome sighed, a sudden and acute longing filling her at the thought of her home in the future. She would be getting married soon, and her mother wouldn't be there to see it. For some reason, the thought filled Kagome with sadness.

"Then I suppose the Lady will have made arrangements to have some respectful people to represent your family during the ceremony," Kouga assured.

"I suppose," Kagome dryly agreed. "My honoured Lady Mother sure seems to always take every detail into account in her plans and plots."

"It will be fine," Kouga assured, with his usual confident grin. "I wish I could be there to support you, but I'll just congratulate you afterwards at the reception."

-cCc-

The Eastern Lord and his mate arrived the following day. Kenichirou's parents were nothing like their son, in Kagome's opinion. The pair of snow leopards were all elegant and royal, and in Kagome's opinion resembled Kimiko more than they did Kenichirou. Still, rulers of the East appeared a bit high and mighty, in a way that did not bear similarity to the imperious way Kimiko carried herself with. Kenichirou's parents also lacked the dry humour and the temperament of the Lady of the West. In Kagome's opinion, they were not unkind as much as they were indifferent. She did feel hopeful, though, after she witnessed the royal pair interact with the Western Lady and her son. It seemed that Kenichirou's parents were similar in the way that they only cared to show their true feelings and warmth to a few selected people.

Few days later, the Lord of the Southern lands and his mate appeared at the castle's gates. This pair of rulers was unlike any demons Kagome had ever known; they seemed kind, warm and friendly.

The mood in the Western court was jubilant. Everyone was looking forward to the mating ceremony. It had also been quite a while since the last time all the ruling houses had gathered together, so there was a set of formalities that had to be suffered through, but after that was the time for casual socializing among all the rulers. While the ruling Lords and Lady might not have been the greatest of friends or any of the sort, they had all known each other for a long time. Besides, they were all equals in status, which was something they hardly ever encountered in their daily lives. The days were filled with long elaborate dinners, and walks in the gardens. On Izumi's and Kimiko's insistence, Kagome often participated, both so she could learn the people of other ruling houses better, but also to polish her etiquette in a real situation. She even prepared tea in a ceremony to the old Lord of the North, and the white wolf had seemed to be satisfied with the tea.

The Fortune Teller arrived the day before the mating ceremony, and was treated far more royally than any of the actual rulers. She became the honorary guest on the dinner that night. Kagome could barely eat a bite, despite Sesshoumaru's insistence. She was too nervous when she thought what would happen the following day. For weeks and weeks, she had trained, and it all had been in preparation for the single moment that would come to pass tomorrow. Still, now that the moment was about to happen… An anxious voice at the back of her mind questioned if she truly was ready, if this really was what she wanted.

"Kagome, eat," Sesshoumaru insisted softly, a slight frown on his face.

Kagome saw the slightest hint of worry in his steely amber eyes and sighed in submission.

She would go through this. She had given her word.

-cCc-

On the big day, Izumi roused Kagome up and guided her away from Sesshoumaru's room, to an adjoining one. There, she was served breakfast, before Haruka the dresser and his sister Hotaru set about their task of preparing her for the ceremony that would begin at noon.

Hotaru began, with the usual pulling and twisting and fighting to get Kagome's hair to set as it was supposed to. The hair ornaments she added were this time fit for the occasion, to show off the wealth of the house of the West. One of the hair needles she used even had a blue jewel at its stem, shaped like a crescent moon. After Kagome's hair had been properly fixed in the traditional style, Haruka started to dress her up. On came the layers and under kimono, until finally Haruka draped an intricate formal kimono of indigo blue, which was the symbolic colour of the West. The obi was exquisite and of royal purple, and the knot which Haruka tied it on was more complex and sophisticated than any he had done on Kagome before. Then, finally, for the first time in her life, Kagome was dressed up in _uchikake_, a highly formal kimono that was worn like a coat, on top of all other layers, and left untied so that the actual kimono and obi would show underneath. Since it was a wedding – or a mating – the _uchikake_ Haruka pulled over her was white, and it was heavily brocaded in silvery thread to show elaborate patterns woven over the silken surface.

"It is time, my lady," Izumi said quietly. She escorted Kagome out of the room. As she walked along the narrow corridors, Kagome mused how odd and uncomfortable the _uchikake_ felt, it trailed after her steps, along the dark hardwood floor.

And then, reaching a certain shoji screen, Izumi knelt down and opened the door for Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome told her attendant.

"I wish you well, young lady," Izumi replied sincerely.

Kagome smiled and stepped in. The servant slid the shoji door back shut.

Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was already there. He was dressed in a more formal, crested haori and hakama, which also showed the indigo blue colour of the West. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as they took in the sight of Kagome. In that moment, she appeared to him more lady-like than ever before. He could tell that Haruka and Hotaru had certainly done their best. Sesshoumaru's eyes could not stray from the lovely creature that was soon to become his mate.

Kimiko was also there, standing next to her son. The matchmaker and the Fortune Teller were also in the room, waiting.

The old and scaled dragon demon turned her red eyes to Kagome.  
"Finally," she croaked in her raspy voice. "I have been waiting for you, miko. There is something I need to discuss with you before the ceremony."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Your soul, child. It feels incomplete. Can you tell me why that is?"

Kagome swallowed, and watched the demons in the room nervously.

"Do… Do you know of Kikyo, the Shikon miko?"

The Fortune Teller nodded sagely.

"Ah, is that the connection then?"

Kagome nodded anxiously.

"She died, over 50 years ago. And I… I am her reincarnation. The kuromiko who wanted to resurrect Kikyo, intended to transfer my soul into the clay body she had built for Kikyo. Only… Something went wrong." Kagome swallowed again, her pleading eyes seeking out Sesshoumaru's.

"My soul was already leaving my body, I could feel it."

"Your soul is old and powerful," the Fortune Teller said hoarsely. "It split in two to protect itself. Most of it returned to you, but a portion remains in Kikyo's command, am I right my child?"

Kagome nodded.

The Fortune Teller frowned slightly.

"However, there must still be a connection between these two pieces of your soul even now. Kikyo died and her soul moved on. It is yours now, miko. Even if it animates her resurrected body, it is still _your_ soul."

"What do we do?"Aiko asked gravely. "In the ceremony when the souls are joined, we could accidentally bind Kikyo to Sesshoumaru as well."

"The solution is actually quite simple in itself," the Fortune Teller assured, "seeing as the soul already split into two parts."

The matchmaker and the Fortune Teller shared a long, steady glance.

"You mean to cut off that piece of her soul and separate it forever." the matchmaker finally concluded.

"Uhm… How would that affect me exactly?" Kagome asked. "To have a piece of my _soul_ cut off entirely?"

"You will feel weaker. But it is not as bad as it seems, as your soul will be joined with Sesshoumaru's in any case."

"Have mine." the inudaiyoukai spoke flatly, his bored eyes fixing on the Fortune Teller. "When you bind my soul to Kagome's, take a bigger portion of my soul in to compensate for the loss of hers."

Kimiko stared at her son, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The implications of Sesshoumaru's offer did not elude her. She would not have believed it if anyone told her, but seeing Sesshoumaru going into such lengths to protect the human woman spoke a clear language to the Lady of the West.

"That will do," the Fortune teller rasped to Sesshoumaru, before she turned her attention to Kagome. "Come here, child."

Kagome obediently walked over, even though she felt really uncertain about the whole thing.

The Fortune Teller placed two fingers on the miko's temples, her black, jagged claws resting against the human's pale skin.

And then, Kagome's eyes rolled back as a jolt shot through her body. Electric currents raced in her veins, her muscles began to ache, her brain felt oddly dull and numb and a strong wave of nausea turned her stomach upside down. She felt all the strength leaving her body and her feet gave in under her weight, but Sesshoumaru easily caught her. Kagome gagged, sweat beginning to form on her brow. She drew in shallow, laboured breaths.

Her weak fingers clung to the silk of Sesshoumaru's haori as she fought against the nausea.

"She is burning up," Sesshoumaru barked urgently.

"Yes, she feels feverish and nauseated," the Fortune Teller calmly explained. "We will wait until she can steady herself, and then proceed with the ceremony. It is important to have your souls joined as soon as possible, she will perish with her soul impaired like this."

"Are you telling me she could die?" Sesshoumaru growled in a low tone. The look in his cold eyes was accusing and furious.

"If I had thought such a scenario to be realistic, I would not have proceeded with this course of action, young heir of the West. Yes, with her soul impaired, this child will eventually die. But she is strong. She will easily survive until we can finish the ceremony."

"It's… okay…" Kagome managed to pant shakily. "I'm already getting used to it…"

"Do you think you can do the ceremony?" Aiko asked gently.

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded.

"Let's just get it over and done with… As soon as possible."

-cCc-

When their small party walked into the room, the honorary guest who were to witness the ceremony were already there. Even in her weakened state, Kagome was much surprised to see lord Hirota there as well, together with a kind-looking inudaiyoukai lady who could be none other than his mate. When Kagome's confused eyes met Hirota's, the demon noble bowed down.

"For the purposes of the ceremony, I and my mate would feel honoured to take the role of young lady's parents."

Kagome felt quite overwhelmed, as she leaned lightly against the matchmaker, as her feet still did not fully support her weight.

"That honour would be mine," she replied gracefully, bowing her head. Then, she was settled by the matchmaker on the cushion in front of the room. Aiko made sure that Kagome's kimono and _uchikake_ would sit well. Then she smiled, bowed her head, and stepped aside.

Kagome faced the room. Sesshoumaru sat next to her, and kept anxiously glancing at the woman. She was still much too pale to his liking.

Kagome tried her best not to fidget. Her palms felt sweaty, though she was not sure if that was a symptom of her nervousness or the loss of a piece of her soul. Her head was feeling very fuzzy, and she needed all mental command and restrain to concentrate on the ceremony that was about to begin.

At first, lord Hirota, as Kagome's 'father', presented her to the people present. Next, Sesshoumaru spoke, stating that he was the heir of the West, and his wish and intention was to take this woman as his mate.

Then, the Fortune Teller proceeded with the formality of asking each ruling Lord or Lady if they found this woman worthy, and if they would give their blessing to the mating. When each of the rulers had given their answer in turn, Kagome bowed, like Izumi had instructed her earlier, and told in the formal tones how honoured she was that she had been deemed worthy of the match.

Then, the Fortune Teller dutifully listed their important duties to each other as mates.

They were quite what Kagome had been expecting. Sesshoumaru was to protect and to provide for her, and to treat her well. She was to honour and support her lord, and to bear him an heir.

Then, Aiko the matchmaker stepped forth. She placed a tray in front of the couple. It was time for the _san-san-kudo_. Before she began, she handed the _sake_ dish to the Fortune Teller. The ancient dragon demon blessed the dish, and then seemed to mutter some sort of a spell, before she gave it back to the matchmaker. Aiko handed the dish to Kagome, and the miko accepted it with a bow of her head. The matchmaker then poured the _sake_, and Kagome raised the dish onto her lips. When her lips connected with the clay dish, she felt herself growing even weaker. Nonetheless, she poured the alcohol down her throat, even though she did not much care for the taste. Then, with another bow of her head, she gave the dish back to the matchmaker, who immediately passed it on to Sesshoumaru. When Sesshoumaru had drunk the ceremonial sake, Aiko put the dish aside. She picked up a slightly larger dish, gave it again to the Fortune Teller who blessed the dish, and then continued to serve the couple _sake_ again, this time starting with Sesshoumaru and finishing with Kagome. This time, when Kagome lifted the dish onto her lips, she felt as if the life was pouring back into her. At the same time, she understood that it was the dish rather than the _sake_, which served as the medium with which their souls would be bound together.

Aiko picked up the third and final dish, which was again larger than the previous one. She gave it first to the Fortune Teller once again. Then, the matchmaker served Kagome the ceremonial sake and then handed the same dish to Sesshoumaru. When Sesshoumaru had downed the last of the _sake_, Aiko carefully stacked all the three dishes on the tray, before she bowed politely to the pair, and then once again stepped aside, taking the tray with her.

The Fortune Teller stepped forth, placing a hand lightly on Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's heads. With the _san-san-kudo_, their souls had begun to mix, but to form a tight bond, this ritual had to be performed. She blessed the couple, and then drew forth the magic surrounding them in the atmosphere. She easily found the tentative union of the two so different souls. Determinedly, the Fortune Teller bound those two souls together. The bond had been formed, and could not be undone.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru could, for the span of a split second, feel a perfect unity. Then, the feeling passed.

Kagome had already started to feel better. She no longer felt the nausea at the pit of her stomach, and the haziness which had been clouding her head was gone as well.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, and smiled when she caught his eyes. To her surprise, he actually returned that smile.

Then, for the final part of the ceremony, Kimiko exchanging a cup of _sake_ with lord Hirota and his mate, to symbolise the union of the two families. For a moment, Kagome felt a keen wave of homesickness, and she wished from the bottom of her heart that her mother could be here, to witness this important event in her life. Even if it was in all effects a marriage of convenience, it still was her wedding day, and she was sad that her own family was not there to share the experience with her.

-cCc-

The ceremony was over, but the celebration was only about to begin. In the hall of the West, where Kimiko usually held her court, tables had been set and servants were bustling all around to bring in food and drinks. Izumi, who had once again returned to her lady's side, had told Kagome previously that the reception would last until the hour when Sesshoumaru and Kagome were to withdraw, to spend the night together and to perform the final duty with which their mating bond would be sealed. But even if the happy couple was gone, the feast and the celebrations would be likely to carry on throughout the whole night.

Kagome sat by Sesshoumaru's side and every now and then nibbled on something. Even if she felt hungry, she couldn't indulge herself, as there seemed to be an endless stream of people coming up to them to offer their congratulations. Most of them she had not even met before, but there were a few familiar faces as well.

The demon guard Daiki, who had been teaching her archery for the past weeks, bowed deep and offered his congratulations. Lord Hirota came to congratulate them too, together with his kind mate and their daughter, with whom Kagome had been sparring.

Kouga and Ayame came also, to relay their warm and heartfelt congratulations. Kagome smile affectionately at the wolf, and he bowed down gallantly. Kagome also noted to her own amusement, that Ayame seemed to regard her in much affable manner now, when she was safely mated off to someone other than Kouga.

"Congratulations to the happy couple!"

Kagome turned to see who it was and to her surprise, found the grinning prince of the East.

"Here," Kenichirou said, holding out a slender and perfectly balanced katana. "This is my wedding gift to you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome felt moved, both by the gesture of her sword instructor telling her she was ready, and by the change in address that did not go unnoticed by the miko.

"Thank you, Kenichirou-kun," the woman whispered gratefully. She accepted the sword and then, to the snow leopard demon's great surprise, warmly embraced the eastern prince.

"I do not encourage you to use it on Sesshoumaru, though, no matter how aggravating he can be."

Kagome laughed softly.

"Do not worry, I will use it wisely," she promised. Kagome handed the gift to Izumi, who quickly called a servant and told him that the gift was to be taken to the young lord's room.

And so it went on, for hours and hours. The people were cheering and in good moods, the feast thoroughly enjoyed, and a lot of toast pronounced for the good fortune of the newly-weds. Kagome was growing a bit weary of the crowd and the commotion, and her cheeks were starting to ache from holding the small smile on her lips for hours. Sesshoumaru appeared as unaffected as always, he had mostly sat still by her side, acknowledging compliments and congratulations with a nod of his head, and only occasionally exchanging a few words with the celebrating court of the West and their guests.

And then, a servant who had been honoured with the task of standing in the garden to keep a watch of the sun dial set in there, came in to note Izumi that the hour was growing near.

Izumi nudged the young lord and lady, who stood up, bowed to the celebrating crowd, and excused themselves.

-cCc-

Once they were out of the hall, they were taken into separate rooms. Kagome was undressed and then bathed. After her bath, she was dressed in a simple white yukata. Her hair was brushed and braided. The matchmaker briefly came in. She offered the miko her warm congratulations, and then performed a quick spell to bless the young bride. Finally, she handed a potion to the human woman.

"Is this another fertility enhancer?" the lady calmly asked, her brow arched.

"No, my lady," Aiko said, smiling gently. "It is a potion the Fortune Teller prepared. It will bind your holy powers temporarily."

Kagome paled slightly.

"Why?"

"To ensure that your powers will not react against the young lord or his seed. As your mating will not be finalised until _after_ the night spent together, it might come to pass that your holy powers might not recognise the young lord to be your mate."

Kagome nodded slowly, blushing slightly.

"I see."

"You will not have to worry. Your powers should return to you some time tomorrow. And after this night, the mating will be finalised and realised, and your powers ought to recognise the young lord's youki, and to know that he is your mate, and thus would no longer try to reject him."

"I understand," Kagome muttered and then, closed her eyes as she quickly downed the potion.

She did not feel any different, and told that to the matchmaker as well. The kitsune smiled at her, and then excused herself.

It was time.

Izumi escorted Kagome out of the room, and over to Sesshoumaru's room. She opened the shoji screen for her lady, and then pulled it shut after she had stepped in. Then, Izumi sat there in guard, right by the door.

-cCc-

Kagome sat on the futon in Sesshoumaru's bedroom. She fiddled with her sleeve, feeling rather nervous. She had known for so long that eventually, she would have to sleep with Sesshoumaru if they were to be mated, but for the longest of time she had avoided and pushed aside all the thoughts on that matter. She had learnt to trust Sesshoumaru, she even liked him, but her feelings for him did not run nearly deep enough for her to see the demon lord as anything but a friend. Sure, she had always been aware of the fact that he was physically very, _very_ attractive, but Kagome was not the type who would only fall for looks. And she really would have wanted to have her first time with someone she loved. Now, that was not an option, however. She feared that this night would feel awkward to her, and hoped it wouldn't ruin the relationship which she currently had with the heir of the West, after the amount of time it had taken to befriend the stoic daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru entered the room. For a moment, he stopped on the doorway. Like usual, his and Kagome's futons had been laid side by side. But he knew as well as she did that this night would not be like usual for them. Because of their forced proximity brought on by the matchmaker's infuriating chain, they had been quite close to each other physically at all times, but never had they crossed the line which they were about to cross tonight. It was all made more complex by the fact that he was ready and willing to cross that line – even eager, for quite frankly it had been occupying his thoughts for a while now. But putting his own feelings aside, he knew that though she had given her consent, she still had her reservations in her heart. He had absolutely no wish to force her, but there was no other way to rid them from the pest which was the chain.

He lifted his amber eyes to regard the woman who sat still on her futon. He clearly sensed her nervousness, but even so, he was attracted to her. He quietly inhaled her sweet fragrance and the beat of his heart quickened slightly. He walked over and sat on his futon. He gazed at Kagome, who slowly lifted her sapphire eyes to meet his stare. Wordlessly, he held out his hand to her. Kagome hesitated, but did reach out and tentatively curled her fingers around his hand. He tightened his grasp and pulled the woman into his lap. She immediately stiffened, and flinched when he set his hand on her shoulders.

Kagome's blue eyes widened in surprise when his hands began to knowingly knead the stiff muscles of her shoulder and neck. Her eyes soon fell shut in appreciation. His touch was both gentle and firm as he kneaded away her tension with precise, knowing moves. Gradually, she relaxed and became accustomed to feel his touch. When Kagome started to lightly, unconsciously, lean against him, he knew her to be ready.

Slowly, he turned the woman around in his lap so that they were facing each other. She averted her gaze and he could smell her nervousness rising again. But he did not allow her time to start to feel nervous or uncomfortable. He leaned in, softly caressing her cheek in a soothing motion. With the tips of his fingers, he gently traced the line of her jaw, before the caress slid down the side of her neck. He allowed his claws to lightly brush against her skin to leave behind a tingling sensation. Finally, his hand stopped at the neckline of her yukata. With one hand, he slowly pulled away the thin belt keeping the piece of clothing in place. Then, gently, he peeled the yukata off Kagome's shoulders.

She was looking at him now, her cheeks tinted red by a shy blush, and her brilliant sapphire eyes were wide and innocent. His throat grew dry. To him, she was absolutely beautiful.

He proceeded slowly, not wanting to scare her. He let his hands wander, his touch light and gentle. He marvelled at the soft curves of her body – he had only ever been with other inuyoukai, and the dog demon females always seemed to be of a slender build. Her skin gradually grew warmer under his caresses.

She could feel his dark, demonic aura dancing in the air around them. It enveloped her, it _embraced_ her. It made her skin tingle even more than his touches did. He was unexpectedly gentle with her, and she appreciated that from the bottom of her heart. Each touch and each caress spoke of how he cared for her and respected her.

His eyes admired the shapes his clawed fingers lightly traced. The swell of her breast… his soft caress earned a light gasp from the woman. That sound escaping her lips, as well as the feel of her skin made him want to purr. His hands found and adored the slimness of her waist, before moving downwards following the curve of her hips. He was overwhelming her senses, awaking sensations that were so unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Her heart was starting to pound in her ears and her breathing hitched.

She was taken by a surprise at how _good_ it all felt – great, even – despite the fact that he had only been touching and caressing her body. She had never been touched like that before, so she had not at all been prepared for the sensations that were now overwhelming her. Though at the back at her mind a thought was still nagging her that it felt a bit weird that it was _Sesshoumaru_ who was touching her body, the experience so far had been much, much less awkward than what she had feared it to be. She was touched by how sweet Sesshoumaru was and how he sense her hesitation and respect it, proceeding slowly to draw out her gradual reactions and responses. She felt grateful for him being so considerate and sweet.

Sesshoumaru moved one hand to the nape of her neck, and then slowly, teasingly, slid his fingers down her spine. The caress made her shiver, and as his hand at her back cupped her behind, she instinctively leaned into the touch.

Sesshoumaru purred in satisfaction and pulled the priestess closer to him. He was delighted to find out she did not resist at all. His other hand slid down from the curve of her hips to brush against her thighs, circling to the tender skin on her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and a quiet moan slipped from her lips.

Sensing that she was almost ready, Sesshoumaru slid his own yukata off. The rustling made Kagome open her eyes, and she shyly glanced at his exposed body, but she didn't get to have a good look before he gently laid her down on the futon, his hand resting on her hips.

He brushed his thumb over her cheek as he leaned in. She wound her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his long silver hair. His hold of her hips tightened as he pushed forward. Instinctively she responded, meeting his movement by arching her back.

In that single instant, both in body and soul, they became one.


	24. Chapter 23: Commotion

Chapter twenty-three – Commotion

It was during those quiet hours between midnight and sunrise, when Sesshoumaru awoke from his slumber. Immediately his eyes sought out the woman, who was still sleeping peacefully, half on his futon, half on her own. A smile grazed his lips at the sight of her. At the sight of _his mate_. The words evoked a deep sense of satisfaction and a swell of pride in him.

And then, he caught a faint glimmer from the corner of his eye. He easily spotted the piece of metal innocently lying on the floor. For a moment, Sesshoumaru but stared at it, not believing his eyes. Then, he swore bitterly.

This could not be happening! He had succumbed to his mother's wishes and mated! He had joined to Kagome in soul!

So why was the accursed chain still not gone?

Pushing the bitter thoughts aside, Sesshoumaru concentrated on the present. He had made a promise to Kagome before they had entered the castle of West, and the time had come to carry out that promise. It was the least he could do for her after all she had been through because of him.

Determination settling in, he gently shook the priestess awake. It took a while for her sleepy mind to clear, but once it did, she quickly assessed the situation.

"You got to be kidding me!" she groaned in exasperation, her eyes furious as they took in the sight of the chain. "Come _on_! Seriously!"

"There is no helping that now," Sesshoumaru said grimly. "We have to leave now, if we are to go."

Kagome sobered immediately.

First, she crept into the bathroom. There was some cold water left in one of the wooden basins. She didn't really wash herself, merely splashed herself quickly with the sparse water she could find. Gazing down at her body, she blushed in embarrassment as she remembered the events of the dusk. She felt a bit sore, but the sensation was quickly forgotten when she noticed something on her skin she hadn't seen before. On her chest, right above her heart, was a slender mark: an indigo blue, waning crescent moon. Kagome's idly touched the mark as her brows knit in a frown. That was right, now that she was Sesshoumaru's mate, she had also entered the house of the West.

Kagome pondered this new situation for awhile, together with what she should wear. In the end, she chose her priestess' garments. A kimono would be too inconvenient on the road, and it wasn't like she could don her school uniform either. Now that she was a member of the ruling house of the West, she could hardly bare her legs for all the world to see. Dressed in the comfortable haori and hakama, she stepped out of the bathroom and started to pack her things.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the table, scribbling a note.

After Kagome had packed all the belongings she intended to take with her, she picked up the sword she had received from Kenichirou. Smiling slightly to herself, she strapped it on her waist.

"I'm ready," she informed Sesshoumaru, who was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her.

Then, she frowned and glanced at the demon lord out of the corner of her eye.

"Ummm… How are we going to sneak out with Izumi guarding the door?" she asked hesitantly.

"We go to the gardens," Sesshoumaru replied evenly.

"But the garden is surrounded by the walls! How are we to get out without alarming the guards?"

Sesshoumaru fixed the priestess with a long and steady stare.

"Oh," Kagome said lamely after a while, when the realisation had finally dawned on her. "Never mind."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said, the tone of his voice amused.

Then, he walked over to the shoji screen leading to the garden and quietly slid it open. They stepped into the night.

Standing on the cool grass of the garden, Sesshoumaru wound his arm around Kagome's shoulders, and then summoned his cloud.

The two of them vanished into the dark starlit sky of the peaceful spring night.

-cCc-

It was around dawn, when Izumi woke from her light slumber. She called forth a servant and sent her down to the kitchen to see if the breakfast was already prepared. After waiting for a while, the servant arrived with a breakfast tray. Izumi nodded and opened the door into the young lord's room. All was still and quiet. Izumi frowned to herself, she could not even sense the young lord's aura! Stepping in, Izumi noted at once how the shoji screens that usually separated the bedroom area from the rest of the room were now open. The futons looked like they had been slept on, but the room was completely empty. The scents of the room's occupants were slightly faded, and Izumi could not catch a scent of anyone other than the young lord and lady, and the servants who frequented the room. A sharp, examining glance told her that the young lady's belongings were gone. A premonition starting to take a root in her mind, Izumi hastened to the bathroom, as the servant put down the tray and started to set the table.

A quick glance found the bathroom equally empty.

The servant hesitantly called for her from the room, and Izumi left the bathroom, half-expecting what she was about to find. The servant was holding out a note, which Izumi took and closely examined. She recognised the handwriting as the young lord's.

**To whom it may concern**, the brief letter began, written by steady and graceful hand, **Kagome and I have left the castle of the West. I had promised to my mate even before we entered the castle that I would allow her to follow her own heart, and this is why we have taken our leave. My mate is the miko of the Shikon, and she feels her duty to be joining forces with my bastard brother in order to collect the remaining Shikon shards, and to stop the vile hanyou Naraku from completing the Jewel of Four Souls.**

**I ask you not to rebuke her for her selfless and noble character, and hope you can understand her sense of duty. **

**We shall return, but this Sesshoumaru knows not when.**

- **Lord Sesshoumaru, heir of the Western lands**

Izumi folded the note and hasted out of the room. Her mind was in turmoil, and she felt torn between her compassion towards the young lady, as well as her selfishness of deserting the house of the West just like that, without any prior warning. Though, Izumi realised that the honoured Lady would not have allowed her son and his mate to leave the castle. The senior attendant did understand the sense of duty which the young lady was following. But still, Izumi was not satisfied, and knew that the Lady would be absolutely livid. The young lady might have a duty to her mission as the miko of the Shikon, but now when the mating ceremony was commenced, she also had a duty to the house of the West, as one of its members.

When Izumi reached the Lady's quarters, she found the Western ruler having her morning tea, accompanied by the matchmaker and the Fortune Teller.

Kimiko raised his gaze to see the senior attendant she had appointed to serve Kagome. The tanuki servant was bowing deeply at the door.

"Ah, Izumi. I wanted to see you, but is seems you were faster than my summons." the inudaiyoukai smiled slightly. "I was thinking of having Sesshoumaru give up his old room. He and Kagome should have a larger room for their use."

"Regarding the young lord and lady…" Izumi began hesitantly.

Kimiko's brow immediately furrowed.

"What is it?"

Izumi bowed her head, then stood up and walked over to the table where the Lady of the West was sitting. She knelt down beside the Lady and handed over the note she had found in the young lord's room.

Kimiko took it. Her golden eyes skimmed the lines quickly. Her eyes were blazing before they even reached the end. Kimiko snarled angrily and crumbled the note in the hand that had instinctively balled into a fist. She tossed the crumbled piece of paper aside as she fluidly stood up and started pacing on the tatami floor of the room. Her curses and mutterings were incoherent, and consisted largely of small growls and snarls.

The Fortune Teller reached for the paper ball and caught it in her black, jagged claws. She opened it and glanced at the words written within. She let out a raspy chuckle and passed the note onto the matchmaker. The kitsune shook her head as she had read the letter through.

"I should have guessed they would not be staying," the vixen said quietly.

"The human child is stubborn," the Fortune Teller simply said, still chuckling. "At least that trait she has in common with the house of the West."

"Indeed," the matchmaker replied, her lips twitching. "We should probably try to get our honoured Lady calm down."

"The young ones are always too hot-headed," the Fortune Teller said in an amused tone, her red reptile eyes following the pacing dog demoness.

"I think she will be more inclined to listen to you than me, Fortune Teller-san."

"If you think so, Aiko-san." The dragoness turned to look at the Lady of the West one more time. "That will be enough, Kimiko." the ancient demon's raspy voice was calm, but it managed to make the inudaiyoukai stop immediately.

"How _dare she_!" the Western Lady hissed. "Whatever duties she has, they should be _to the throne_! She belongs to the house of the West now!"

"She only became a member of the Western house yesterday, Kimiko-sama," the matchmaker gently reminded.

"You are being proud and selfish, Kimiko," Fortune Teller said evenly. "Even if you are still young, you should have lived long enough to realise that the life does not bend to your will."

Kimiko stood still and silent. Her golden eyes were still ablaze, but she could not defy the authority of the ancient dragon demoness.

"The child's duties may lie to the Western throne, but the Jewel of Four Souls is her Fate. As Aiko-san said, the child entered the house of the West but yesterday. But the Shikon… She has been the jewel's appointed guardian from the day she was born."

Kimiko strode to the table and sat back down on her cushion.

"They have embarrassed me in front of all the other Lands, by deserting the castle right after the mating." she still sounded irritated, but the worst edge of anger was gone from the tone of her voice.

"The other Lords will understand," matchmaker assured the Lady.

"They will be fools if they do not," the Fortune Teller said. "Should Naraku truly manage completing the Jewel of Four Souls, the peaceful state of the lands we have been struggling to maintain even when the humans at our feet are at each other's throats will all crumble to dust. We do not want this period to go down in _our_ history books as a period of endless wars, as it is now with the humans."

Kimiko huffed and picked up her tea cup.

"I understand," she admitted grudgingly.

-cCc-

Kagome was having very mixed feelings. Although she was glad that Sesshoumaru had opted to fly – they would be able to reach Inuyasha and the others faster by that method – the fact that they were constantly touching each other was more than a little unnerving. And yet, even if she was feeling uncomfortable, there was a small part of her which was content from the proximity. A small part which yearned to be near Sesshoumaru, which _needed_ to be by her mate. But Sesshoumaru had warned her that the joining of souls would require some getting used to, that for a while they wouldn't be able to part from each other.

Kagome still felt embarrassed about the mating. To begin with, she had been uncomfortable with the idea of giving her virginity to Sesshoumaru, and though the experience itself had not turned out to be as awkward as she had feared it to be, for the most part she still wanted to forget it had ever happened. Because of that she was really glad that Sesshoumaru acted as if nothing special had happened between them at all. He was his calm, collected self, and had not once brought up the subject Kagome feared to talk about.

However, forgetting about the ordeal would have been so much easier if the flashbacks would leave her the hell alone. Especially since they were constantly touching one another, it was fairly easy for her rampant, disobedient mind to imagine the ghost of his touch brushing against her bare skin, for the strong arm still wrapped around her shoulders to be squeezing her into a tight embrace… To remember the feel of him inside of her as he slowly began to move… The echoes of his groans mixing with her own moans still haunted her ears.

Kagome felt her cheeks burning and she groaned in mortification. She had been a totally innocent, good little girl, but now… Now it was as if the Pandora's Box had been opened, with all kinds of disturbing thoughts surfacing in her mind one after another.

'Get a hold of yourself girl', she muttered to herself. 'You're losing it.'

'But losing it feels _good_,' the treacherous perverted voice at the back of her mind whispered to her seductively.

'Stop it. It's Sesshoumaru for god's sake. Your _friend_. You shouldn't be having thoughts like that about your friend!'

'Wrong,' the little voice counter cheerily. 'He is your husband, and having thoughts like that about your _husband _is very much recommended, if not encouraged.'

'Shut up!' Kagome wailed in desperation.

Oh god. Was this how Miroku felt all of the time? For a while, Kagome felt a keen sense of kinship with the lecherous monk. Well, she would probably be alright as long as she didn't start groping Sesshoumaru.

Now _that_ would be awkward.

Sesshoumaru could sense that his mate was feeling frustrated. He could not read her emotions any further than that to find out why, not that he even cared to do so. He respected Kagome's privacy. Besides, he was feeling so _content_ that it was hard to concentrate on anything else but that overwhelming feeling. He had not known that he could experience a feeling this deep and profound just because he had taken himself a mate. He felt content, he felt complete, and the little piece of Kagome's soul in him warmed him, made him feel accepted. He quietly inhaled her sweet scent, as she stood right by his side. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, and he needed much of his self control not to squeeze the miko tightly against his form. She was his mate and he wanted to hold her close, to bury his nose in her hair and to lightly nibble the side of her neck. But he knew he could not, and that was the only thing marring the happiness he was feeling: the knowledge of Kagome's feelings for him not running any deeper than friendship. Of course it was better than nothing, Sesshoumaru thought. They had not even been _friends _in the beginning.

He did have a lot of self control, so he should be alright. A small and sober voice residing in his soul told him that eventually, walking on eggshells around her, and always considering her emotions at the expense of his own, would crumble him from within. But today, it was the very next day after his mating ceremony. Today, he was feeling too content and blissful to worry about the future. Even if she did not love him back, she was _his_. Kagome was standing right by his side, and she had willingly become his mate. For now, that was enough.

-cCc-

It was early afternoon when Sesshoumaru landed his youki cloud. While flying was the fastest mode of travelling, it devoured too much of his demonic powers to keep it up the whole day, especially as he had to carry Kagome with him as well. The weight of her holy powers was quite remarkable indeed.

Kagome was glad that they landed. She had been feeling a little hungry for a while now, as they had left without any breakfast. She was also very relieved to get further away from Sesshoumaru, as the proximity was awkward and unnerving, and sent her mind to wonder along the gutter.

"Eat and rest," Sesshoumaru told her in a quiet tone. "After the break we will continue on foot. I do not dare to risk to burn down all of my youki, in case there are unexpected confrontations."

Kagome was already digging through her backpack, and nodded in understanding. She turned to look at him and there was a slight frown on her face.

"Are you alright? Flying hasn't strained you too much, has it?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I am alright," he assured. "My youki will restore itself overnight. I do not like sleeping in places that could potentially be unsafe, but it would be good to travel as fast as we can."

"So we can catch up with Inuyasha sooner?" Kagome asked. 'And get the drama over and done with', she sighed in her mind, knowing how the hanyou would not react well to the "happy news".

"That," Sesshoumaru acknowledged, "but I would also like to put a little more distance between us and the castle of the West. I do not think my mother will send anyone after us, since the other ruling houses are still visiting and I think some of the festivities might still go on for the next few days. But I doubt my Lady mother will be too delighted when she reads the note I left behind."

Kagome swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, she won't be happy at all," she said gloomily. "Just like Inuyasha," she added, grumbling to herself.

Sesshoumaru heard her mumbled words and shook his head to himself.

Confronting his bastard brother was something he was not looking forward to at all. His immature and exaggerated reactions made Sesshoumaru feel embarrassed. Had his honoured father truly sired that rash and hot-headed insolent pup? Or was it the human blood in him? Or perhaps his age?

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by his mate's lovely voice.

"Is there any drinkable water nearby?"

"There is a pond nearby," Sesshoumaru said, pointing the direction.

"Can you get a fire going while I'm getting the water?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and was rewarded with a grateful smile.

Kagome walked away from the small forest clearing Sesshoumaru had chosen for their resting spot. She soon found the pond and then bent down to scoop water in the kettle she was holding. As she was squatting by the pond, a strange sensation abruptly washed over her. She suddenly felt short of breath and found it hard to breathe. She frowned in confusion. She hadn't done any exercises today, so why would she feel short of breath? Then, she winced out loud as she all of a sudden felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her chest. Panting, she clutched the front of her haori and tried to press her chest but it didn't help to relieve the pain at all. From the corner of her eye she dubiously glanced at the chain snaking by her feet, but at the same moment she realised whatever was causing her the pain came from within. Her muscles felt weak, and the kettle filled with water felt impossibly heavy in her hands. Still, she ground her teeth and endured. She straightened herself and started to walk back to the clearing. The pain was throbbing now, but she could feel it ease ever so slightly with each step she took. She forced her protesting muscles into running, and soon emerged from the trees onto the small clearing. She raised her shocked gaze to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes, and to her surprise she found the inudaiyoukai looking sickly pale. There was a wild and pained look in his amber eyes.

Then, the next thing she knew was that Sesshoumaru had wrapped his arms tightly around her while she still was holding the kettle. He buried his nose in her hair and Kagome realised that the pain in her chest was gone as abruptly as it had began.

After a while, Sesshoumaru pulled back and turned away from Kagome.

She took in a quivering breath and set the heavy kettle down.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked hesitantly. "Just now… What was…? Did you too…?"

He was quiet for a moment or two, before he turned to look at her over his shoulder. The expression on his face was calm and collected.

"I warned you when you agreed to the mating that the binding of souls would need some getting used to. Now that our souls are tied together, we cannot be physically apart from each other for long."

Kagome bit her lip and sat down on the grass. She was frowning.

"Well that sounds a bit annoying," she blurted out truthfully. "But we have already been through that before, haven't we? Thanks to the chain." Kagome glanced at the silvery instrument. "I guess I had already got used to this _nice_ new chain that was laying low and not causing any trouble," she muttered.

"The chain has been so benevolent because we have already fulfilled two of the three conditions for breaking the chain's hold."

"Really?" Kagome blinked in surprise.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"The matchmaker told me. Befriending you was joining you in mind, at the mating we were joined in soul."

Kagome nodded slowly.

That only left the joining in the heart. Kagome had a nagging feeling that the last condition would also be the most difficult to fulfil.

-cCc-

They continued their travel after Kagome had eaten and Sesshoumaru had rested a while. In the afternoon, Sesshoumaru opted for running, and Kagome found herself on her regular, familiar spot on his right shoulder, on top of the pelt. His arm was loosely wrapped around her waist, pinning her to place. Kagome felt much more comfortable in this familiar mode of travelling, though she still felt slightly awkward and somewhat embarrassed for the constant _touching_. The flashbacks of the events of the previous night still kept pestering her every now and then, making her want to squirm. Still, she had no choice but to keep closer to Sesshoumaru. She had experienced what would happen if she didn't. And although Sesshoumaru had seemed like his calm and indifferent usual self while he had been explaining the consequences of the binding to her, she had not forgotten the pained looked she had briefly seen in his eyes, nor the way he had pressed her close and buried his nose in her hair, his tight hold of her betraying his desperation to have her near.

At dusk, they stopped for the night. Kagome prepared dinner, and shared some with Sesshoumaru. Although the demon lord did not usually eat while they were on the road, Kagome figured the nutrition might also help in the recovering of his youki. Sesshoumaru was intent on flying again tomorrow, so that they might travel at better speed.

They ate and drank tea together. They were silent, both of them deep in thought.

In the end, they didn't really speak to each other and Kagome changed her clothes and lied down on her sleeping back.

At some point, she startled awake. During the sleepy fog of her mind, she realised that Sesshoumaru had laid himself down to sleep right next to her, and was now pulling her closer to him. He was fully asleep as his hand snaked from behind to curl against Kagome's chest. For awhile she was bewildered and felt more than a little awkward. Then, she realised that Sesshoumaru had instinctively reached out for the mating mark, right above Kagome's heart. The weight of his arm on her side felt weird, but she concluded it was not entirely unpleasant. Sleepily, her eyes fluttered back shut.

-cCc-

It was early afternoon, and the small group of travellers had just stopped to eat lunch an hour or two ago. Their leader, a red-clad hanyou, stopped and sniffed the air. There was a familiar whiff of a scent the wind was carrying, and he immediately stiffened. Usually, he reached for his sword as soon as he even smelled that scent, but this time he let his katana lie undisturbed in its sheath, even if his hand twitched impatiently.

"Keh!" he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "About damn time!"

"What is it?" inquired a human monk. He had also stopped and held his metal staff tight.

"I sense a strong demonic aura," informed the miko of the group soullessly, her indifferent eyes trained on the sky.

"I can smell Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha barked. "He must finally be coming back with Kagome."

Miroku grimaced and briefly closed his eyes. It was here at last – the day he had been dreading ever since he had met Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama in Edo, and heard what they had been planning to do.

True enough, the demon lord of the West soon landed his cloud of youki on the road ahead of the small group, and the blue-eyed miko was standing by his side.

Miroku's eyes immediately noticed that the chain was still there and had to fight to suppress a groan. If they had at least got rid of the silver instrument, there would have been the very slim chance of making Inuyasha understand their sacrifice. However, the current situation… Miroku frowned, and his heart went out to Kagome.

"Oy! Kagome! Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha yelled. He was unnerved because he could sense Kagome's scent had changed slightly. He could not quite pinpoint what exactly was different from before, but he knew something must have happened to cause that minor change. It also bothered him how his brother's scent seemed to be coating the priestess'.

The miko flinched at the greeting shout from the hanyou, and the inudaiyoukai's glaring amber eyes instantly narrowed.

"Miroku already came back over a month ago!"

"We had to visit the castle of the West, as I told Miroku, and as he must have told you," Kagome said patiently. She was having mixed feelings. Seeing Inuyasha before her brought back the wounds from their confrontation last time, the wounds that were still hurting her. Those feelings of hurt were mixed with the heavy guilt she was feeling for betraying him. Still, both those painful feelings were gradually being forgotten, as the hanyou's immature and unreasonable behaviour was once again stirring her temper.

"The visit took a little longer than we expected."

"Keh! And you _still_ haven't got rid of that damned chain?" Inuyasha growled as he caught a sight of the gleaming silver.

"We tried", Kagome said tiredly. Inuyasha was already exhausting her. Just why had she wanted to return to him so bad? Oh right, _she_ had broken the jewel in the first place…

"Just give us a break, Inuyasha. We did not keep you from shard hunting, as you asked Kikyo to help you," Kagome said, nodding in passing to the undead priestess.

"Yeah, well, _you_ promised to help me to find the shards! Just what was so important for you to do in that stinking castle anyway that took so long?"

Kagome swallowed nervously. Then, unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru set his hand down on Kagome's shoulder and spoke.

"We fulfilled the second condition for breaking the chain's hold, and joined our souls together in the mating ceremony." he told everyone in his deadpan voice.

The heavy silence fell as the shocked Inutachi digested the happy news.

Kikyo's dull brown eyes had widened in surprise. It was unheard of, for a Shinto priestess to join herself with a youkai! Involuntarily she shuddered at the unorthodox union.

Miroku was closely looking at Kagome, a small but sad smile on his lips and compassion glimmering in his violet eyes. He also bowed his head to Sesshoumaru in passing, feeling grateful that Kagome had at least the demon lord's support.

Sango was in utter shock, and her eyes were huge when they disbelievingly stared at her friend.

Inuyasha had blanched, and he stood completely still like a statue. The words rang mercilessly in his sharp ears, but he did not want to believe them.

No. Kagome couldn't have. She was his, and she wouldn't do such a thing to him… No, Kagome would not choose his brother. She wouldn't. Not Kagome, she wouldn't… She…

"No," he croaked, his voice horrified. "No!" he repeated, his voice growing surer.

Kagome's fingers trembled slightly as they tugged at the collar of her white priestess' kimono shirt, peeling the soft canvas away to reveal the slender indigo blue mark on her chest.

She offered no words, no explanations. She turned her pained gaze away from the baffled and betrayed look on Inuyasha's face.

Then, a thunderous rumble erupted from the half demon's throat as his eyes bled red. He lunged forward, snarling and obviously having lost all control as the fury and rage completely took over him. Kagome barely had time to gasp before she was sharply pushed aside. Sesshoumaru's clawed hand closed around Inuyasha's throat, and the daiyoukai lifted the hanyou in the air with ease.

"You as much as _touch_ my mate," Sesshoumaru snarled low at Inuyasha's face, the corners of his eyes tinting red, "and I swear I will kill your sorry ass in a blink of an eye."

Inuyasha was growling back and he tried to claw Sesshoumaru's arm, but his attempts were futile against the demon lord who was holding his throat in almost a crushing grip.

The threat quivered in the air along with Sesshoumaru's intense and malicious youki, which had risen over them like an oppressing dark cloud. Inuyasha's hands fell back against his sides in defeat.

"Enough," Kagome said softly, her voice choking.

Sesshoumaru could smell the salty whiff preceding her tears, he could hear the quiver in the priestess' voice. His features easing, he offhandedly tossed Inuyasha away with a sharp flick of his wrist. He calmly walked back to Kagome and took his place on her side. Kikyo knelt down to where Inuyasha had landed, and was helping the half demon to sit up.

When Inuyasha's resentful eyes sought out the couple, Sesshoumaru spoke again, with his even, indifferent voice.

"Feel free to rave as much as you want, but leave Kagome out of it. You have hurt her enough as it is, that is why she left. She came back only because of her duty for the Shikon. She did not come for you, not anymore. This was her decision to make, and you should accept and respect that. If you do not, you can blame me for it, if it makes you feel any better. But she has suffered enough. It is over, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was silent as he sought Kagome's evasive gaze. When she finally, hesitantly, raised her tearful sapphire eyes and locked them with his golden ones, he at once saw the emotional turmoil residing in that anguished soul. He saw the hurt, the pain, the guilt. He saw the emotional wounds and scars he had inflicted, and which he had always refused to acknowledge before.

And at that very moment, he realised that his brother had spoken the truth.

It was over.

-cCc-

**Chie:** I mentioned earlier (in Izumi's lecture on how the four demon kingdoms are ruled) about war and internal strife, as I did again briefly in this chapter.

I noticed that in the fansubs for Inuyasha - the Final Act, _Sengoku Jidai_ was repeatedly translated as 'Feudal Era'. This is not an incorrect translation at all, but a more literal one of the original Japanese name would be 'Warring States Period'. The Sengoku period was pretty much just one military conflict after another. Luckily, this era of political instability and warfare eventually resulted in the unification of Japan.

For the purposes of this fanfic, however, while the humans war with each other, the demon kingdoms are enjoying an era of peace, which the current rulers wish to maintain no matter what. After all, the wars of the demon kind would be very destructive in nature and as such are understandably undesirable.


	25. Chapter 24: Bonds

Chapter twenty-four – Bonds

The next morning things were not looking too good for the Inutachi. Miroku sighed to himself, as he eyed his travelling companions.

Inuyasha and Kagome weren't talking to each other; Inuyasha was moping around while Kagome was feeling down. In fact, Inuyasha had not spoken to anyone since the confrontation that had taken place the previous night, the moment when he had lost the control of his youkai blood and had been told by Sesshoumaru to back off. He often kept glancing at Kagome and Sesshoumaru distrustfully, and it was obvious to everyone by his body language that he had been really hurt by the news of their mating.

Kikyo stayed close to Inuyasha, and remained as unaffected as ever. Even though they had been travelling together for weeks, Kikyo barely ever interacted with Sango or Miroku. Maybe she sensed that the humans felt uncomfortable around her, maybe she simply didn't care for their company.

Sesshoumaru had also remained faithful to his stoic ways, and like Kikyo, seemed to be content left to his own devices. The only one he acknowledged and spoke to was Kagome, but he had not much bothered the priestess. Since her return and the confrontation with Inuyasha, Kagome had been uncharacteristically quiet and subdued. It was fairly obvious that she was upset because of Inuyasha's violent reaction.

Sango hadn't approached her friend either. Miroku wasn't sure if it was because she was still suspicious of Sesshoumaru, or because she was too shocked of the news of Kagome having mated the demon lord. Or maybe Sango, too, was being considerate of Kagome's feelings, as the priestess clearly wasn't in the mood for chatting or socialising.

Miroku was quite at a loss. He did not know what he should do. Their previously tight group had clearly been divided into two, and now he hesitantly hovered between the opposite ends, unwilling to take the side of either.

The end result was that Kagome and Inuyasha were having a serious breach. Perhaps it was bad enough for them to be no longer able to patch up their friendship. Kagome had obviously had enough of Inuyasha's behaviour, and was not going to let the hanyou hurt her again. Inuyasha had still not recovered from hearing the news of Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's mating, and seemed to be thinking that Kagome had stabbed him in the back by choosing his older brother. Kagome seemed to share this sentiment, for Miroku could see the guilt and sadness in the priestess' eyes.

Miroku couldn't quite shake off the gloomy notion haunting him, taunting that the Inutachi as he knew it might be over for good.

-cCc-

Sango did not really know what to think. She had been raised to be a demon slayer, and even if her travels with Inuyasha and Kagome had taught her that not all demons were pure evil, she still had some deep-rooted reservations. For one, she had always been dubious of Sesshoumaru. She could not understand his motives at all. Sango was a trained and experienced fighter, and to her it was crystal clear that Sesshoumaru would be able to beat all of her friends in a battle. If he truly wanted Tessaiga, the sword would be his by now. Furthermore, according to the rumours he was the heir of the Western lands, a true and noble demon lord. Why would an aristocrat like him be travelling the country, followed by a dragon steed, a lower-level kappa demon and a human girl? The inudaiyoukai truly was an enigma, and as such, Sango could not find it in herself to trust him – especially when his face was always indifferent and unreadable, his voice toneless and cold. She had been very concerned when Kagome had been chained to Sesshoumaru, but when time had passed, and the demon had done nothing to harm her friend, Sango had started to think that maybe she could try to trust him to keep Kagome safe.

But that did not mean that she wanted to see her best friend _married_ to the demon! Frankly, Sango was beyond bewildered. She could still well recall how both Kagome and Sesshoumaru had vehemently asserted their declinations to the proposed mating. What had happened? Why would Kagome have suddenly consented to the union? What of her feelings for Inuyasha?

There were many things Sango wished she would know. There were many things regarding her dear friend that were confusing her. The Kagome who was now travelling with them was not the same Kagome of her recollection. She had changed, that much was evident. The miko's change of dress was merely the most obvious of all the changes. Her modern clothes were gone, instead she was wearing the traditional robes of a Shinto priestess. She was well-spoken now, much more so than what she had previously been. Her manner was carefully conducted, graceful and precise. All in all, she now exuded a distinct aristocratic aura that was alien to the Kagome she knew.

Her trained warrior eyes had also noticed the new katana strapped on the priestess' hips. Sango had never seen her friend handle a sword before.

Based on these observations, Sango concluded that there seemed to be a completely new side to Kagome, one she knew nothing about. The miko had sobered somewhat, and the look in her sapphire eyes seemed older than it had been before – she had obviously matured during the weeks she had been away. The taijiya had noticed some of that change already last night. Kagome had not responded to Inuyasha's inconsiderate and brash behaviour with her usual flare of temper, but with a kind of resignation mixed with exhaustion. The woman who had returned to them, was not the girl who had left the group few months ago. Sango sighed wistfully, and earnestly wished she would know what had happened to Kagome – whatever it was, it must have been quite remarkable to cause all the changes.

However, Sango's personal opinions and reservations received a shock that evening.

It was late, and the camp had quieted down to sleep. Inuyasha was out of sight, probably staying in guard. Sango was for some reason feeling restless, and could not sleep no matter how she tried. Miroku did not have any such problems; his heavy, even breaths rang in her eyes, serving as a painful reminder of the eluding sleep.

Suddenly, there was a rustle and Sango sat up.

She saw Sesshoumaru, his silver hair glowing in the faint moonlight. He was crouched over Kagome's sleeping form, and Sango's suspicions immediately rose. Then, to her utter surprise, the demon tenderly brushed away the bangs shadowing the priestess' face, and bent down to place a single kiss on the sleeping woman's brow. Sango didn't miss the look lingering in the eyes of the demon gazing at his mate – the bored coldness was gone, and the golden depths were burning with unexpected warmth and passion.

Sango hastily lied back down, feeling that she had just witnessed something private that had not been meant for anyone's eyes to see. She lied awake in the dark for a long while after that, her shocked mind mulling over the scene she had seen with all of its implications.

-cCc-

The first days after she had re-joined her friends were miserable. Inuyasha was obviously putting all blame on her, and acting as if she had betrayed him and his trust. She could not find it in herself to defend herself from his unvoiced accusations; after all, a part of her, too, echoed those sentiments. But not all of the sorrow she was feeling was because of Inuyasha's behaviour towards her. No, returning to him with Sesshoumaru, and telling him and her other friends the news, somehow made it all finally come true. It finally sank in that she was bound to Sesshoumaru by an unbreakable bond. Because of the recent joining of their souls, they still had to stick close together, which was mostly awkward and a little embarrassing, because there was the occasional _need_ for a physical connection. It would be bad enough to randomly touch Sesshoumaru – nothing perverted, though, contrary to the suggestions her traitorous mind was still supplying her with – just innocent little brushes in passing, for the most part… But it was bad enough even without having an audience to stare at them in horror every time the connection would need to be confirmed with a physical touch. Kagome could clearly feel that even though Sesshoumaru was glad to have left the castle of the West behind, he did not approve of the Inutachi at all. Thankfully, he opted to keep his opinions to himself. Kagome felt really grateful for that.

Gradually though, things started look a little brighter for Kagome.

The first step was Sango's approach. Though she appeared hesitant, Sango sought her out after the dinner, on the fourth day since Kagome's arrival. She sat down by the priestess' side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"About what?" Kagome replied, slightly taken by aback by her friend's approach.

"About everything that lead to this decision. The last time I saw you, you were denying all intention of marrying Sesshoumaru. Yet, here you are, as his mate."

"It was his suggestion. He realised that the mating was the lesser of two evils. One of the conditions for breaking the chain's hold was the joining of our souls. And the only way Sesshoumaru knew for that was the mating ceremony. Besides, we had come to a mutual understanding by the time he proposed the mating to me. We are friends now, and I trust him."

Sango nodded, her eyes slightly widened. She could not believe that _Sesshoumaru_ had been the one to suggest the mating. Still, after that private moment she had accidentally witnessed the other night, she wasn't so sure any more that she knew anything about the daiyoukai.

"He was surprisingly considerate, you know," Kagome continued her tale, her brow furrowing slightly. "He even asked for my mother's consent. Then, when the portal was finally working again, we came back here and met with Miroku. We left to the castle of the West, to announce our intention to Sesshoumaru's mother. The Western court got into quite an uproar over their precious heir mating a mortal, but I had Sesshoumaru's support, and his mother's consent. His mother insisted though, that I should receive certain education before I would be ready to mate the heir and enter the house of the West."

Sango wordlessly set her hand on the miko's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"It seems you have been through a lot since we parted our ways," the demon slayer said compassionately.

"It would have been much worse had I been alone," the priestess said softly. "But I was not." a small smile tugged the corner of her lips. She raised her gaze, locking her knowing sapphire eyes with the taijiya's brown ones.

"I know Sesshoumaru appears to be haughty, uncaring and cold," she said evenly. "But I trust him. Although I did not really want such a union with him, even if I had rather chosen love than a marriage of convenience… I do not regret my decision. Perhaps a time will come, when I do, but as of now, I am content."

Sango was about to reply, when suddenly she fell silent in shock. Kagome's eyes widened as they took in the sight of the priestess approaching them. Kagome awaited in apprehension. She had no clue as to why Kikyo was coming to her; they had not had any interaction since her return to Inutachi.

Soon, the miko was standing before them. Her blank brown eyes briefly regarded Sango and then flickered to Kagome.

"Leave us, demon slayer. I wish to speak to Kagome in private."

Sango nodded, glanced hurriedly at Kagome in concern, and then walked away.

Kagome swallowed and raised her confused blue eyes to meet Kikyo's soulless gaze.

"What is is, Kikyo?"

"I wanted to talk to you earlier," the undead miko confessed, "but I thought it best to wait until Inuyasha was out of sight."

Kagome nodded slowly.  
"Go on."

"Why did you cut our soul?"

Kagome startled.

"I did not cut our soul," she started hesitantly. "It was the Fortune Teller who did it. She said it would be the easiest solution. In the mating ceremony my soul was bound with Sesshoumaru's. I did not wish that bond to have compelled you as well."

Kikyo inclined her head.

"For that, I am grateful. Yet, does the loss of this part of your soul not ail you?"

"I was very weak for a moment. But in the Binding, to compensate for the loss, Sesshoumaru gave me a slightly larger portion of his soul."

Kikyo's brown eyes widened slightly at the admission.

"That is most benevolent of him," she muttered, her tone of voice not able to conceal her surprise. "But while I am grateful that you entrusted me with a portion of our soul for my own keeping, do you not think it to be a waste?"

Kagome blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"For now, I wander these lands, for my task is still undone. As long as Naraku lives, I shall not rest. And yet, Kagome, I do not belong to the world of the living. Eventually, I shall go back to the hell that awaits me. The part of your soul that has been animating this clay body of mine would have returned to you in my death, but now that you have cut that piece off and given it to me, I am not sure if your soul can ever be whole again."

"A broken soul is a lighter burden than a broken heart." A wistful smile twisted Kagome's lips. "Thank you for your concern, Kikyo." It was a surprise to Kagome. She had not thought that the former miko of the Shikon had harboured too kind thoughts towards her.

"We both have the same goal and share the same soul," the priestess simply replied.

"We both loved the same man," Kagome said, an enigmatic look in her eyes. Then, she once again felt the familiar symptoms. Her breathing was steadily growing more laboured, and she felt the first sharp stab of pain in her chest.

"I might be selfish in this request… but please, I ask you to remain by Inuyasha's side. He has been hurt enough by my betrayal, I think your company will console him." Her glimmering blue eyes locked with Kikyo's dull brown ones. Then, Kagome straightened herself and touched Kikyo's shoulder lightly in passing. The undead priestess eyes followed her reincarnation as she walked over to where the silent demon lord was sitting, and took a seat by his side.

'I will heed your request, Kagome,' Kikyo thought to herself. 'Even if it was _I_ who first betrayed him.'

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru was angry. He had not forgiven Inuyasha for his attempted attack on Kagome. He also loathed how the hanyou still could have such an effect on the miko, even though she had vowed to let go of the feelings she had harboured for the half-demon. The gentle priestess' guilt was evident to the demon lord, and that was just one more reason for him to resent his bastard brother. His dislike was equally great towards the whole current situation. He did not at all enjoy travelling with his half-brother and his companions.

Yet, as it was what Kagome wanted, he could but endure, like she had endured all the training and commotion in the castle of the West. He was feeling relieved, having escaped the Western castle, and all of its restrictions and the responsibilities it inflicted on him. He knew that eventually he'd have to return, but for now, he would be free for a while longer still.

He was glad though, that this time around, Kagome's usual travelling companions did not seem to neglect her, as they had done the last time Sesshoumaru had been forced to join his half-brother's quest. The monk had been supportive to his mate all along, something Sesshoumaru greatly appreciated. The demon slayer, too, had approached Kagome, and apparently had made peace with the priestess, with the way the two women had been cosily chatting earlier that night. Even the undead miko had not seemed to regard her incarnation with hostility. It was only Inuyasha who still refused to have anything to do with his former best friend.

Unfortunately, it was the hanyou's opinion that weighted most heavily on Kagome's mind.

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself, and raised his gaze. His eyes took in the glimmering sea of stars, speckled across the velvet sky. A light breeze rose to play with his long silver tresses, mirroring the gleam of the pale sickle of the moon. The campsite was silent and the fire had died, leaving them in the darkness of the night. Sesshoumaru sat in guard. The humans all appeared to be sleeping soundly. The hanyou was nowhere to be seen. Sesshoumaru had noticed how his bastard brother had started to put distance between himself and his companions. The inudaiyoukai could smell his hurt. Sesshoumaru thought that Kagome's choice had really upset the half-demon. He would have felt sorry for his own blood and kin, if he only was able to feel compassion towards the foolish brat. He had brought it upon himself, after all.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the woman who was lying right next to him. She was peaceful in her sleep. The sad expression that had resided on her face for the past few days had eased out, the calmness of sleep having taken over her features. The top she was wearing had slipped slightly, so that the edge of the mating mark was peeking from under her clothes, dark against her light skin. His fingers twitched and automatically, unable to stop himself, he gently laid his hand on the mark, momentarily feeling the satisfactory sense of completion, as the binding of their souls was once more established. For that moment, he was overcome by the _feelings_ that were restlessly swirling in his chest. With her, there was a sense of belonging – something he had never really felt in his life. Now, having experienced such intense feelings, he finally understood why his father had asked him that question all those years ago. Now, he had found something to protect. He wanted to protect his own happiness, and in particular the cause of his happiness.

He wanted to protect Kagome. His mate.

Sesshoumaru's sharp ears heard a slight rustle and he turned his head towards the sound. He saw that the taijiya had sat up. The woman's eyes were on him, and his amber gaze met with her hesitant brown eyes.

"I have not thought about you kindly in the past," the demon slayer spoke evenly. "Because I haven't been able to understand your motives. However, Kagome speaks highly of you. She trusts you, and holds you in high regard."

She paused for a while.

The demon lord said nothing.

"Please take care of her," the woman said, bowing her head lightly.

"Kagome is quite blessed, to have such good friends who wish her happiness," the demon lord spoke then. His eyes were no longer on the demon slayer, his gaze was taking in the form of his sleeping mate.

Sango saw the way the cold look of his eyes melted away when he looked at Kagome, and the woman understood that the demon lord whom she had always believed to be heartless, truly regarded the gentle miko with fondness and sincere affection.

With that, Sango felt reassured. She laid back down and closed her eyes, willing the sleep to come.

-cCc-

His hands travelled up her arms to her shoulders. Then, they gently slid down, brushing against her peaked nipples on their way to caress the flat of her stomach.

Kagome's cheeks burned and she let out a strangled groan.

Sango looked at her friend quizzically, with whom she was currently bathing in an onsen they had found near their camp, noting the priestess' flushed cheeks and how she had stopped rubbing on the soap mid-stroke.

"Kagome?" the worried taijiya asked. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," the priestess croaked, quickly going back to washing herself.

The demon slayer did not miss, however, that there was still a slightly wild look lingering in the miko's blue eyes.

Damn it all! Why were the flashbacks still plaguing her? Damn Sesshoumaru! And damn her over-active subconscious! Why – just _why_ could not the momentary flashbacks of her wedding night leave her the hell alone?

There must be something wrong with me, Kagome concluded while rinsing off the soap. The memories of her night together with Sesshoumaru had been constantly looming at the back of her mind. That could _not_ be normal… could it? Well, maybe it could, to Miroku, but to a normal person…?

After all, Sesshoumaru still acted as usual, and nothing in his behaviour towards her indicated in any way that anything at all had changed for him since that night.

So why…?

No matter how hard Kagome tried to rack her brain, she couldn't find the answer. Sighing to herself, she leaned back and soaked in the hot water of the spring.

"Kagome?" Sango asked tentatively.

"Hmmh?" the priestess acknowledged.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" the taijiya asked, concerned.

"It's fine. I just feel a bit stressed, that's all."

Sango frowned but let it lie. Kagome might shrug it off, but Sango could see that her friend was certainly behaving oddly.

'Maybe I should try talking to Miroku about it?' Kagome pondered to herself. 'At least he has experience of having to deal with perverted thoughts…'

After idly soaking for awhile, she straightened herself and walked out of the hot spring. She dried up, dressed herself and brushed her wet hair. Soon after, Sango finished her bathing as well, and the two women returned to the camp site.

The same evening, an opportunity presented itself. Miroku said he was going to gather up some wood for the fire. Kagome quickly volunteered to go with him. She saw the surprised look on Sango's face, and the suspicious flicker in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but to her luck, neither of them asked any questions. She followed the monk out of the camp. However, as soon as they were deep enough in the forest, the man stopped and turned to look at her.

"Well, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome startled, feeling confused.

"Eh?"

"You wanted to talk to me, isn't that it?" the perceptive monk said, a gentle smile on his lips.

Kagome squirmed, feeling a bit guilty.

"Was I that obvious?" she said sheepishly.

"It does not matter. Something is troubling you, right?"

Kagome nodded, blushing lightly.

"Well… Yes. There is a little… _problem_ to which I would want to find a solution."

"Go on."

"Uhh…" Kagome's blush darkened. "It's kind of that… Umm… Well… When I mated Sesshoumaru, we… uhh…"

"Something to do with your wedding night?" Miroku guessed sharply.

Kagome nodded, her cheeks flaming.

"I kind of… keep thinking about it. I can't forget it. These… _thoughts_… keep popping up even if I didn't want them to. And I don't know how to get rid of them."

Miroku's smile widened into a grin and his eyes were suddenly alight.

"Well, Kagome-sama, if you have an itch needing to be scratched, I'd be more than happy to offer you my help."

The ridiculous wiggling of his eyebrows soon told the sputtering wide-eyed priestess that he was only joking.

And soon enough, his grin faded as a frown took over his features.

"Seriously speaking, though, I do not think I am the person you should be discussing your feelings with, Kagome-sama. Private matters such as these should be kept between spouses."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, and for a while she amused herself with Miroku's suggestion. What she got, was a mental image of trying to have a sex talk with Sesshoumaru.

Nope. Not going to happen.

Kagome shook her head vehemently.

"No. I cannot go to him," she whispered, biting her lip. How could she approach him and tell him about the thoughts invading her mind, when it was so plainly obvious that nothing at all had changed for him? It had taken a very long time, for them to build this close companionship. Would she really want to risk bringing it all to ruin? Just because her imagination had suddenly taken a perverse turn?

It was not worth it.

Miroku sighed softly, taking in the sight of the priestess. He truly loved her, she was very dear to him. It made him uneasy, to see her so troubled and so helpless.

He reached out and gently patted the woman's shoulder.

"Make yourself busy." he simply said. "Leave yourself no time to think. That's the only piece of advice I can give to you."

"Thank you, Miroku."

"Now, let's start gathering that firewood," he said cheerily.

The miko flashed him a smile and spun to work.

For a while, Miroku's lavender eyes followed the form of his friend. He couldn't help but think that it really would be better if she could talk to her mate about her troubles. He could tell that the bond of Sesshoumaru and Kagome was tight, but it appeared that their relationship still wasn't quite on the level that was typical for mates. Of course it was understandable, as their union had been for the sake of convenience. He shook his head.

He really hoped that Kagome would find her happiness some day. After all she had been through, she surely deserved it.

-cCc-

To Kagome's luck, she was soon enough too busy for inappropriate thoughts. The very next day, she sensed a shikon shard just as Kikyo told to the group that there was a shard ahead, and from then on, the hunt began. Inuyasha finally seemed as if a spark of life had returned to him, as he enthusiastically rushed forward into the direction Kagome had pointed out. Sesshoumaru scooped Kagome up into his arms, unceremoniously and without a warning, and the priestess squirmed slightly, feeling uncomfortable at being pressed against the breast plate of his armour. In a blink of an eye they had left their human companions behind as Sesshoumaru caught up with Inuyasha at ease, settling to run beside the hanyou.

The half demon said nothing, but he glared at them from the corner of his eye. Inuyasha was frustrated, and it made him angry to see Sesshoumaru cradling _his_ Kagome in his arms like that, but even Inuyasha knew he could not outrun his full-blooded brother. The uncomfortable look in the miko's face made his irritation wane a little.

"Which way is the shard?" the hanyou grunted.

Kagome startled, this was the first time Inuyasha had talked to her since that night.

"Straight ahead," she said feebly. "And… up." there was a confused frown on her forehead.

"I can smell them," Sesshoumaru said evenly. "There is a flock of crow demons ahead."

"Crow demons?" Inuyasha could not stop the sneer rising to his lips. "Now that's a bunch I haven't seen for a while."

Kagome bit down onto her lip. She remembered the last time she had encountered crow demons. That had been the very day on which she had broken the shikon no tama.

Soon, they arrived on a cliff, and saw the great flock of crows, dark against the sky.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga out of its sheath, and the blade immediately transformed.

"Alright," the hanyou said, grinning to himself. "Let's get rollin'."

"Do not." Sesshoumaru's cold voice cut in.

"What?"

"For once, do not rush head first into a battle and make a fool out of yourself, little brother."

Inuyasha growled and glared at Sesshoumaru. He was about to start arguing, when Miroku, Sango and Kikyo arrived, riding on Kirara.

"What do you think will happen if you rashly attack that flock?" Sesshoumaru continued evenly.

"They will scatter," Kagome breathed out, realisation dawning in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"There is only one shard, correct?"

Kagome nodded in affirmation.

"We should keep them together. Attack them on all sides, so that they will have nowhere to fly. And then," Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to Inuyasha, "they can be all taken down with the Wind Scar."

"That is a good plan, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku congratulated.

"Keh! Fine! Miroku! Ride with Kirara. Sango, you can take them down with Hiraikotsu, right?"

"Of course." the demon slayer replied, brandishing her weapon.

"Do not let even one of those crows escape," Kikyo said emotionlessly. She had slid off the fire cat and was holding her bow in her hand.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said calmly, "go with the miko. Take the left side."

"Alright." Kagome hastened to stand next to Kikyo, holding her bow and quiver ready.

"Monk, attack them from above. You, demon slayer, from below. This Sesshoumaru will take care of the right side."

Sango and Miroku instantly obeyed.

"And you, little brother… Attack on cue."

"Keh! I don't need to be told that!"

"Indeed. Go!"

Kirara leaped to the air, carrying Miroku on her back. The monk pulled out ofuda, ready to throw them at the youkai birds. Sango took in a deep breath, and then poised herself ready. She yelled as she hurled her massive weapon into the air. Kagome and Kikyo drew their bows in unison, and released two brightly glimmering purification arrows, just as the green whip lashed out gracefully from Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers to disturb the left flank of the flock.

The birds were terrified and confused, being attacked from all the sides at the same time. Hopelessly, panic stricken, they flapped stupidly in the air, seeking shelter from each other, packing up tighter and tighter, concentrating on one spot.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Houshi-sama! Get out of the way!" wailed Sango desperately.

Miroku swiftly steered Kirara down. Her paws touched the grass just as the monk heard the hanyou's yell.

"_Kaze no kizu_!"

With rippling power, the attack was released, sending the untamed torrents of wind flying. They ripped the flock of crows apart, none were left to live as they all evaporated on the spot. In the midst of the chaos, Miroku spotted a faint glimmer and urged Kirara back in the air. Soon, he was back again, holding a single shard on his palm.

"We got it!"

Kagome was already reaching out to Miroku, when her hand faltered. Kikyo had stepped forward, and had pulled the shards of the jewel the Inutachi had gathered up so far. She stood aside, as the undead miko took the shard from the monk, purified it, and added it among the others.

Even if Kagome had stepped aside from that role herself, the moment she had told Inuyasha to ask Kikyo to help him if shards were all that mattered to him, she couldn't help but to feel a slight pang in her chest. For some reason she could not understand even herself, she reached out to Sesshoumaru, who was silently standing by her side, and curled her small fingers into the silk of his wide sleeve.

The inudaiyoukai's amber eyes had an enigmatic look in them, as their gaze flashed over the priestess, and for a moment Sesshoumaru had to fight down the overwhelming impulse of pulling his mate into his arms.

-cCc-

**Chie:** Thank you, my sweets, for the amazing support you all show for this story! Also, a HUGE thank you for the kind souls who nominated _Chain_ for 4th Q 2010 on Dokuga Awards! I did not imagine even in my wildest dreams that _Chain_ would be nominated in as many as **3** categories! _THANK YOU!_


	26. Chapter 25: Consequences

**Chie: **Yes. It's late. But with desperate summer job hunting, a shitload of school work and a stress-induced writer's block, I have more than enough to worry about.

Thank you for your votes in previous quarter awards as well as for all the support you have shown me. You are awesome readers!

Chapter twenty-five – Consequences

The fire was merrily crackling and the breakfast was cooking. Miroku was tending to the fire as Sango combed her hair nearby before tying it up. Kikyo sat a little distance from them, turning the fused shards of the jewel in her hands. There was a determined look in her dead brown eyes.

The morning harmony was at once destroyed when Inuyasha appeared in the small clearing from the cover of the trees.

"The breakfast's still not ready?" he asked from the monk.

"It'll take a while longer, Inuyasha," the man simply replied.

"Keh! I want to get going as soon as possible. We're wasting time again."

"We need to eat first," Sango retorted. "You're hungry, too, aren't you?"

The hanyou huffed and turned his head away.

His honey-coloured eyes landed on the priestess who was peacefully sleeping next to the demon lord who sat still under a tree with his eyes closed.

"She's still sleeping?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, not really expecting an answer. His annoyance flaring, the half demon raised his voice. "Oy, Kagome!"

A low resonating growl immediately sounded in the small forest clearing, and the inudaiyoukai popped an eye open, its cool amber depths glowering at his half-brother.  
"Let her sleep." The tone of his voice made clear that his words were a demand, not a request.

"It's already morning! We got to get going!"

"Few more minutes make no difference." Sesshoumaru asserted coldly. "I will wake her once the breakfast is ready."

Inuyasha glared at his brother for a moment, but then turned and stomped off to sit down by the fire.

Some moments later, Miroku announced the breakfast was ready. As Inuyasha and Sango were already digging in, Sesshoumaru gracefully rose from the spot where he had been sitting, and gently shook the miko awake. As always, Kagome was not in her best form. The young woman yawned widely, and her blue eyes were still a bit clouded by sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes for a moment, giving herself time to fully wake up.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the fire and soon returned with a plate for his mate. He offered the plate to her.

"Here, breakfast."

"Thank you," she muttered softly, the sleepiness still evident in her voice. She took the plate from him, placed it in her lap and yawned.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, his worried amber eyes searching her face, noticing that she was paler than usual.

"I am fine," she replied. "Just a bit tired."

He frowned dubiously as she began to eat her breakfast, but said nothing more.

-cCc-

The Inutachi and Sesshoumaru soon noticed that something was wrong with Kagome. Even if she had herself been insisting that she was "just a bit tired", it was quite obvious to everyone else that such behaviour could not be deemed normal. As far as Sesshoumaru could tell, staying on guard by her side all night, she did not appear to have any trouble sleeping. Still, she was oddly listless and her appearance clearly spoke of the exhaustion haunting her. It was more difficult to get her up in the morning. During the day when they would travel, he would carry her in his arms. She always seemed to hover at the brink of drowsing off. The most puzzling thing was, however, that despite her imminent exhaustion, there seemed to be nothing wrong with her. Her appetite was great. She did not appear depressed in any way, other than the slight listlessness, she was her usual cheery self.

All in all, Sesshoumaru was starting to worry a bit. The exhaustion had been pestering the priestess for several days, without a sign of lifting off. And he could tell that he was not the only person concerned about the miko's well-being – he could clearly see the looks the monk and the taijiya aimed at the tired woman whenever she wasn't looking.

In the evening, they had set the camp and eaten dinner, when Kagome rose and grabbed her backpack.

"I am going to wash up. Isn't there a hot spring nearby?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and his mate rewarded him with a smile.

"Perfect! Sango, are you coming?"

"Uhh, no thanks, Kagome. I feel a bit tired."

"Oh, well, that's alright then."

"Don't take all night," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Sesshoumaru watched the priestess go. He did not like to let her leave on her own like that, even if he could tell there were no threatening auras around the area. He took some refuge in the knowledge that any demon who would encounter the priestess could well sense whose female Kagome was and would know better than to approach her.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, and after some silent conferring, Miroku spoke up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The daiyoukai's attention snapped to the humans as he turned to regard them in silence.

"Do you think there is something wrong with Kagome-sama?"

The demon lord's face appeared as cold as ever, but the slight frown bespoke of his concern, even if his eyes remained guarded and hard.

"I cannot tell." he replied honestly. "I do not think it is natural for her to feel so tired constantly, when she is sleeping well."

"I'm worried," the demon slayer said, nervously fingering the sleeve of her travelling kimono. "It's not normal for her to be like that."

"This Sesshoumaru agrees with that." Sesshoumaru conceded.

"Do you think she is ill?" Miroku questioned.

"From all I can tell, no. I can smell no illness from her. And her appetite is healthy. Apart from being tired, I can find no other flaw in her well-being."

"Perhaps her ailment is not physical in nature." These words were spoken by the un-dead priestess, who had unexpectedly joined in their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"It may be that her weariness is a consequence of her earlier actions. What if the fault is in her soul? Her soul is not complete; maybe this is what ails her."

"A larger portion of my soul was given to her in the Bonding for compensation," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"But is that enough?" the miko's dull brown eyes bore into the unyielding amber depths of the demon lord in front of her.

Miroku felt the slight shift in the air. Sesshoumaru's aura had just darkened slightly, and the monk could tell that the demon lord was getting irate.

"There is no reason for us to get so worked up about it, when it would appear to me that Kagome is doing fine. We all feel tired from time to time. There is a good chance that will just wear out on its own. For now, let us just continue looking after her. If her condition were to turn to worse, then we should worry."

Inuyasha huffed to himself, but said nothing. He had stayed silent for the entire conversation, but there was a nagging feeling of worry in his gut, too. It was unnerving to see Kagome like that.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He turned away from the humans and his half-brother.

He would keep a close eye on his mate, even without being told to do so.

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru sat up against a tree, like was his usual habit. He listened to the sounds of the night, laced by the even breathing of the humans sleeping at the campsite. Starting to feel weary, he massaged the corners of his eyes. This was not good. He had been travelling for weeks, staying up in guard at nights, but even the mighty inudaiyoukai could not evade sleep forever.

"Inuyasha," he called out to the darkness of the night, without raising his voice.

A moment later he heard a rustle and the hanyou appeared at the edge of the camp, his honey coloured eyes resting on the form of his older half brother.

"What is it?" he spoke out in his usual gruff manner.

"I need to rest," Sesshoumaru stated laconically. "Can I trust you to keep guard tonight?"

"Keh! Don't take me for an idiot, you stuck-up bastard."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow travelled up.

"Just go to sleep if you need to. I won't let anything happen to my friends."

"Hnn."

Yawning, Sesshoumaru laid himself down, next to his sleeping mate. His golden eyes watched the sleeping face of the priestess, while he argued with himself at the back of his mind. In the end, the impulse won over, and he pulled the sleeping woman into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head and burying his nose in her hair. If she'd freak out in the morning, he could always make up some excuse of the mating mark having called out to him or something of the sort.

The feel of the small human woman sleeping in his arms filled him with a sense of contentment. He loved how she radiated warmth, the way her hair smelled, the way her lips were slightly parted in her sleep and how her dark lashes curled to graze her cheeks. Hearing the steady breathing and the rhythmic beating of her heart made him feel at ease.

Suddenly in his heart welled a strong will to protect this human girl. He worried for her, especially for her health. Her odd tiredness persisted, and Sesshoumaru feared that the un-spoken priestess had been right with her suggestion of the cause for his mate's sudden exhaustion being how she lacked a portion of her soul. He was not sure how such an ailment would ever be cured. But if there was a chance – _any _chance – he would do everything in his power to make Kagome well again. When they would return to the castle of the West, he would summon the Fortune Teller. If anyone would know about Kagome's mystery illness, it would be the ancient dragoness.

On the other side of the camp, Inuyasha had been staring at his brother as he laid to rest. His eyes had widened in shock as he had witnessed him pulling the sleeping woman into his arms. His initial reaction to the thought of his brother being so cosy with _his _Kagome was disgust, but that started to slowly fade away. The reality of the situation started to gradually dawn on him. Baffled, he stared at the sight of his cold-hearted full-blooded brother, snuggling up to his former best friend. Even if his instincts would demand him to be close to his mate, surely he would not necessarily have to be _that_ close.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in doubt. If he didn't know his brother any better, he might have even thought the daiyoukai would have feelings for Kagome.

-cCc-

The deadly claws were unexpectedly gentle when they danced on her sides, causing a sensual tingling sensation as they curiously traced the shape of the ribs hiding under smooth skin. His hot breath was fanning the side of her neck and she sighed in pleasure at the intense feeling. From the corner of her eye she saw his molten amber eyes, burning with passion for her, and trained at her face as he slowly entered her. Her eyes fell shut when the fire in her veins overwhelmed her, and her back arched in response, pressing her close to his body. His skin was hot against hers, and soon she felt his tongue, tasting the skin of her neck. She could not stop the moan that escaped her mouth, and soon another one slipped from her lips as she felt him starting to move in her. Her own heartbeat was so loud in her ears as she eased into his rhythm, slow at first, but steadily growing in pace. Little by little, she could feel herself rising, up and up and up, with each of his thrusts, with each of his strained groans right by her ear, with every time his hold on her grew a little tighter, so that his claws were almost breaking her skin…

And then she felt the jolt of ecstasy and her eyes shot open.

She gasped lightly in shock, staring at the glimpse of a pale chest peeking through the haori she was fisting, suddenly feeling wide awake, all traces of her dream swiftly disappearing. Her sapphire blue eyes were impossibly wide as they stared helplessly into the mysterious amber depths. She could feel the blush of embarrassment burning on her cheeks and she quickly lowered her eyes as her grip of his haori eased.

Sesshoumaru lay still, utterly frozen. The hand that was resting against the small of the miko's back was trembling, as he had to battle the urge to sink his claws into the cloth the woman was wearing. He could easily smell the lingering earthy traces of her arousal tempting him, beckoning him. His basic instincts were telling him to bed the woman here and now, and his rational self had to struggle hard to keep those instincts under control. While the deep urges fought against his iron-like grip, his mind started to analyse the situation with feigned calmness. The miko was feeling embarrassed, the scent hanging heavily in the air around him was proof enough. She had been shocked to see him right next to her; she had only just woken up.

And then he realised it. She had _just woken up_. The traces of arousal he had scented had absolutely nothing do with _him_, they had been caused by the dream she had been having right before she had awoken.

That one single cold fact growing clear in his mind, the instincts soon stopped resisting and the urge began to die. His hand clenched into a fist and he sat up in one swift move. For some reason, he was suddenly feeling very much irritated. Without sparing a glance at the miko who was still gawking him, he got up and hurried away.

Kagome watched him go, feeling utterly confused. Why had she woken up in Sesshoumaru's arms? Why had he looked at her like that? Why was he going away now? What was happening?

"Sesshoumaru?" she called hesitantly after the demon lord, but he did not halt. For a moment as she stared at his retreating back, she felt hurt.

-cCc-

After breakfast, they packed up and continued their travel. Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru threw Kagome's backpack over his shoulder before scooping the priestess up into his arms. They had not spoken once since the ordeal in the morning, and Kagome felt really awkward facing him now.

It was very embarrassing. She hadn't really ever had _that kind of_ dream, well, _ever_… But to see such a dream, about _him_, and then wake up in his arms… It was no wonder she was confused. And then he had just walked away, without saying a word, and hadn't returned until it was time for them to leave! She bit her lip.

For some reason, his odd behaviour made her feel a little sad.

And even if the awkwardness and embarrassment weren't enough, she felt particularly uncomfortable this morning. Her breasts were feeling a bit tender – it would be that time of the month for her soon, anyway – but it really didn't help being squished against the metal breastplate of his armour. She really had to bite her lip not to wince at regular intervals.

Inuyasha was running just a step in front of his brother. He glanced at the couple from the corner of his eye.

It really was suspicious, how Sesshoumaru had behaved last night. And now the way he had reacted in the morning. Even if Inuyasha's senses weren't as keen as his full-blooded brother's, he had still sensed enough to understand what had happened. And he had been able to feel the fluctuation in his brother's youki this morning. Judging by Kagome's evident confusion, she had been either too shocked or still too sleep-fogged to have picked up on that. But to Inuyasha, there was no doubt about it. Sesshoumaru had taken in Kagome's scent in the morning, and as a result had nearly lost his control.

The hanyou frowned. Sesshoumaru _never_ lost control.

His behaviour in general had been very weird lately. Maybe the mating ceremony had changed him somehow? It greatly unnerved Inuyasha when he witnessed the way Sesshoumaru acted around Kagome. His possessiveness was fairly evident and made for a disturbing sight. Of course, Inuyasha was well aware that the inu youkai tended to be possessive mates. He was only a half blood, but he _did_ have instincts, too. But there was a certain insistent feeling that kept nagging him, suggesting that there might be something else going on between the two.

-cCc-

"There is a village ahead," Sesshoumaru informed the group.

"Can we please stay the night there?" Kagome mumbled from his arms, stirring slightly. She had been hovering on the very brink of falling to sleep.

"Keh!" was Inuyasha's reply.

"The evening is drawing close," Miroku tried to negotiate.

"It would be a welcome change to sleep on a futon," Sango beckoned.

"And take a bath," Kikyo added.

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms in irritation.

It did not take too long until they reached the village. It was a fairly large one. The usual whispers erupted once they entered the village, and wide, frightened eyes followed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru suspiciously. They had not been walking for long, when they were called to a halt. A young noble man stood in their way, dressed in rich robes.

"Oh, thank the gods! I heard word that a party with a monk and two priestesses had entered the village! I was prepared to leave here tomorrow morning to look for a healer but now that you've come, I beg for your help."

Sensing opportunity, Miroku stepped forward.

"What is the problem, my good sir?" he questioned, appearing concerned.  
"It is my sister, houshi-sama. She has fallen ill, and it only gets worse each night. I am afraid that if I am unable to find a cure soon, she will…"

"We will gladly try to help your sister," Miroku promised gallantly. "However, we have been on the road for quite a while, and would greatly appreciate if you could accommodate our party for the night."

"Oh, I will do _anything_," the desperate lord assured. He was, however, eyeing at the demons of the party warily. "Will it be… safe?"

Miroku smiled with his business smile. "I can assure you, Inuyasha's bark is worse than his bite," he said, setting his hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Oy!" Inuyasha huffed, annoyed.

The lord was staring at Sesshoumaru.

"He looks powerful," he said hesitantly.

"You do not need to worry about him, my lord," Kagome spoke out, flashing a reassuring smile at the young human noble. "He's with me." she raised her left wrist to show the man the chain.

The man's eyes widened and he stared at them for a while, bewildered. Then, he slowly nodded.

"Please come with me."

They followed the lord to his home, which turned out to be a large house at the very edge of the village. They walked up the path leading to the entrance. They walked along the twisting corridors and finally arrived in a large tatami-floored room. In the middle of the room, lay a woman on a futon. She was obviously sick. A lone, haggard-looking old servant sat by her mistress' side. The servant bowed to her lord when he approached. Miroku and Kikyo followed, ready to inspect the young woman. Kagome followed them a bit more hesitantly. The woman appeared to be sleeping, but her face did not appear peaceful. Her skin was deadly pale, and there was a sense of restless pain etched in her features. Kagome knelt down by the woman's pillow and gently touched her forehead.

"It is as cold as ice!" she exclaimed in surprise, turning to look at Kikyo and Miroku.

"I would wager a guess and say her illness is demonic in nature," the monk spoke.

The miko standing by his side nodded slowly.

"There is a demon who is feeding on her life-force," Kikyo told the young lord.

The nobleman paled.

"Please, can you save her?"

"I could sever the connection right away, but I think it is best that we wait until the night." Kikyo said. "I am sure the demon will come to draw more of your sister's life force. When he comes, we will destroy him. It is the only way with which I can guarantee you the demon will not return."

The young lord looked grateful and relieved.  
"Thank you, houshi-sama, miko-sama! Now please, join me at dinner."

"Now we're talking," Inuyasha muttered.

-cCc-

The mood at the dinner was pleasant. The young lord was happier than he had been in ages, feeling confident that his guests would cure his sister and exterminate the demon who was feeding off her. The Inutachi were grateful to have a full course dinner to eat. The lord's cooks were very able, and Kagome sighed in bliss when she helped herself to the delicious dishes for the third time. From across the table, Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow at her. Kagome never even took seconds.

"If you stuff your face too much, you won't be able to fight in the evening," he said pointedly.

Kagome shot him a glare.

"Well, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to fight on an empty stomach, either," she shot back.

Inuyasha huffed.

"That is your third bowl," he said dryly.

"Well I'm hungry!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha recognised the tone, and knew not to push her buttons further.

After the dinner, the party retreated to the adjoining room with the sick room. The young lord, worried for his sister's well-being, came with them. They slid the shoji screen so that it was open a tiny fraction so that they could see through the gap into the room. Inuyasha settled at the front, intent on keeping guard. Then came the waiting. They sat still in the growing darkness for what felt like an eternity. The servant by the sick bed lit candles to have some light in the room. An hour later, the old woman had dozed off, while still sitting in _seiza_ by her sick mistress' bedside. It was nearing midnight and Kagome was sinking deeper into sleep, when something finally happened. Sango nudged her sharply in the side and the miko woke with a start. Instantly, she spotted how the flickering flames of the candles had somehow grown so large that they almost seemed to form a wall of fire. And then, out of the crackling flames slithered a lizard demon, his scales vivid scarlet.

"A salamander," Sesshoumaru breathed out quietly. "He uses fire as a portal."

"Let's do this," Inuyasha hissed in a whisper.

"We need to put out the candles first," Sesshoumaru said sternly. "Otherwise he will try to escape."

"Unless we use a distraction," Kagome spoke quietly. "Something he won't consider enough of a threat to try to escape from."

Before anyone had a say anything about the matter, Kagome slid the shoji door open slightly and slipped into the room. She drew the katana she had received from Kenichirou out of its sheath.

"Get away from her," she said quietly and calmly.

The lizard's head snapped to the woman who had entered the room. It let out a guttural sound that oddly resembled a laugh and lurched forward towards the miko.

The demon was much faster than Kagome had expected, and she started to panic as she thought she might have bitten off more than she could chew. She steeled herself, and the reflexes Kenichirou had meticulously trained, allowed her to dodge the lunging attack with a single by step. The lizard, caught up with the speed of the attack, couldn't turn in time but carried his charge past the miko.

And then Kagome did the first thing that came to her mind. She sank the blade into the tail of the lizard, and still to the tatami mat covering the floor, pinning the demon to the spot. Not pausing to think for a second she rushed towards the candles spread around the sick bed.

The Inutachi in the adjoining room were rooted to the floor. It was all happening so fast. Furthermore, they were still in a state of shock over Kagome's foolhardy stunt that they were unable to immediately rush to her aid.

Besides that, their indoors setting was not making the battle easy. All their best attacks would be rendered useless. Miroku couldn't use his Kazaana, Sango could not use Hiraikotsu and Inuyasha would not be able to wave his insanely big sword around, let alone blast out the Windscar.

As the Inutachi helplessly stared on, torn between wanting to help Kagome, and trying to figure out the best way to do that, Kikyo slowly stood up. She drew an arrow out of the quiver and placed it carefully, drawing her bow. Taking aim at the trapped demon, she took the shot.

The salamander sensed the deadly rush of _reiki_ and tore itself free, shredding his tail in the process. The arrow embedded in the tatami in the exact spot the salamander had been occupying seconds before.

Kagome had just finished putting out of the candles, when she suddenly realised that she had just trapped a very pissed off demon in the same room with her. Her katana was across the room, and she had forgotten her bow in the adjoining room.

The salamander now turned to her and its mean red eyes were gleaming with fury. He flew at her in rage and she was knocked over in the attack. The lizard shrieked in victory, and went for the kill.

Kagome watched helplessly as the red-scaled demon closed in on her.

And then, there was a snarling, enraged demon towering over her, with menacing red eyes and elongated razor sharp teeth. The demon effortlessly caught the salamander in a deathly grip and hauled it up in the air. Dangling the lizard by its throat, he mercilessly started to slowly add more pressure to his hold, squeezing the salamander harder and harder. The next moment there was an audible _crack_ as the demon twisted the lizard's neck with one hand. He swiftly discarded the carcass, dropping it to the floor. Then he bent to scoop the human woman lying at his feet and cradled her in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair and took a few deep, even breaths. The red of his eyes started to fade as they regained their usual amber colour. He swiftly placed the woman down onto her feet and turned away from her.

Kagome stared his broad back and his gleaming silver hair in wonder, still trying to digest all that had just happened.

"Never do something so incredibly moronic again," he barked out harshly, before he walked away.

-cCc-

It was past midnight, but the young lord happily woke up the whole house to celebrate. His sister was still sleeping, but already appeared more peaceful. The colour was coming back and her skin already felt warm to touch.

"I must say," the young lord said, obvious admiration in his eyes, "that you must be the bravest woman I have ever seen. And also the first miko I have ever seen to carry a sword!"

Kagome blushed.

"I wasn't that brave," she muttered modestly.

"Nonsense. You were spectacular," he complimented graciously and poured a cup of _sake_ for the miko.

Sesshoumaru glared darkly at the insolent human. The look of admiration in the male's eyes insulted him.

Inuyasha was staring at his brother. He did not like the way the daiyoukai's aura kept growing darker and deadlier by the second, especially after how close the demon lord had come to totally losing it just some moments earlier when Kagome had been in danger. Inuyasha frowned.

"Please drink," the lord beckoned, offering the _sake_ to Kagome.

"I, uhh…" Kagome was not at all comfortable with the way the young man kept looking at him, but refusing the drink would have been impolite.

She reached her hand to take the dish, when suddenly a large hand closed firmly around her fist, pulling her hand away. Before she had time to realise what was happening, she found herself tightly nestled against a broad chest. A possessive hand was rubbing circles at her back and low growling rumbled right by her ear.

Sesshoumaru's narrowed amber eyes glared at the young lord, who was greatly taken aback by the demon's reaction.

"I am sorry, did I do something to offend you?" the nobleman asked cautiously. There was a slight frown on his face; he did not appreciate the way the demon was holding the priestess.

"This Sesshoumaru would greatly appreciate," the demon lord spoke coldly, "if you would refrain from making advances on something that is _his_."

The young lord blinked a few times in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" he said, bewildered.

"What he said!" Kagome's muffled voice asserted. She pried herself away from his grip and swiftly got up to his feet.

"What the hell, Sesshoumaru?" the miko shrieked, her blue eyes blazing. "I will not be insulted by being likened to a property!" she spat out venomously. "Good night!" Kagome stormed out of the room.

Miroku laughed nervously.

"You must excuse my companion. She has a bit of a temper." the monk quickly poured some _sake_ on a dish. "Please drink up, my lord!"

Sango sighed to herself. Even if Kagome had been the one to make a scene, she thought that the expression of dark anger on Sesshoumaru's face might prove to be even more difficult to handle.

-cCc-

Kagome sat on a terrace, looking out into the moonlit garden. The shoji screen behind her was open, and lead to the room that had been designated to her and her companions for the night.

She took in the beautiful nocturnal scenery, while internally fuming.

_Who did he think he was!_

"For someone who actually mated a demon, you show a vast ignorance to their customs."

Kagome startled at the sound and turned around, to find Kikyo walking up to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"The canines are fiercely possessive about their mates. Your mate wanted his competition to back off by showing him that you are already claimed. That is why he grabbed you. He wanted to rub his scent on you so everyone could tell that you belong to him."

Kagome had begun to feel a twinge of regret, but Kikyo's last words once again brought forth the rush of anger.

"I do _not_ belong to him!" she denied vehemently. "No one can _own_ a person!"

"You are wrong in that belief." Kikyo said curtly. "You bound yourself to him with an unbreakable bond. For all intents and purposes, you do, indeed, belong to him."

Kagome once again opened her mouth in an angry protest.

"No, listen to me," Kikyo said firmly.

Kagome shut her mouth sullenly.

"What you do not understand that the bond works both ways."

"What do you mean?"

"As much as your mate will believe you to be his, he will believe himself to be _yours_. By the bond, you will belong only to him and in return, he will belong only to you. Forever."

Kagome was at a loss of words. She had seemed to have gravely misunderstood both Sesshoumaru's words and intentions. Suddenly she was feeling very much ashamed of herself.

"I'm so stupid," she said in a small voice.

"Just apologise to him tomorrow," the older miko simply advised. "You should sleep. You have had a long and difficult day."

Kagome looked at the priestess and gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you."

-cCc-

It was very early in the morning, so early in fact that even the sun had not yet risen, when Kagome suddenly jolted awake. She must not have been sleeping for too many hours. Immediately she could feel her stomach turning inside her and she hastily scrambled up. Hasting away from the futons and the room, she managed to get to the terrace giving out to the garden before she fell on all fours and threw up on the spot.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru had been alerted by the sounds and he was now watching the retching woman in concern from across the room.

The others were slowly stirring as well.

"Are you ill, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, feeling worry for his friend.

Inuyasha turned up his nose at the sickly smell of vomit.

"Keh! That's just what she gets from the way she stuffed her face last night! She has been eating like a horse lately, and it's starting to show, too!"

Sesshoumaru's dark growl shut the hanyou up.

Kikyo looked at her reincarnation, her brown eyes narrowed.

The miko fetched some water and then walked over to the sick woman.

"Here. Drink."

Kagome shook her head. The worst of her nausea was already fading, but she didn't want to take any risks.

"It will help." Kikyo insisted.

Reluctantly, Kagome took a good sip of the water the older miko was offering her.

After a few moments, she sat up a little straighter.

"I feel much better now," she sighed, relieved. "Thank you."

Kikyo nodded absentmindedly, her suspicions had just been evoked.

"Kagome. Please come with me."

"Where are you taking her?" Sesshoumaru immediately demanded to know.

"Somewhere where I may speak with her in private." the miko replied. "I believe I have solved the nature of Kagome's illness, but to be certain I need to talk to her."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.

"Go with the miko, Kagome." he beckoned.

Kagome got up and then let Kikyo lead her away from the others, down to the garden. She was still feeling a bit sick, but that was soon forgotten as she grew more and more curious about what Kikyo was going to talk with her about.

When Kikyo presumed they were safely out of everyone's hearing zone, she turned to the young priestess.

"Besides the weariness and the nausea, have you experienced any other unusual sensations?"

"Well my dreams have been _really_ weird lately, but I don't think that counts… Umm… I've been feeling hungry a lot, and I guess because of that I've been eating a bit more, as Inuyasha so kindly remarked." Kagome paused for a moment and she blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"My breasts were feeling a bit tender a while back… But I think that's just because of my, uhm _cycle_."

"And when was the last time you had your blood moon?" Kikyo asked, eyeing the woman closely.

"I'm not sure." Kagome frowned. "I think it was sometime before the Ceremony… it's running a bit late, I guess."

"Weariness. Hunger. Tenderness in bosom. Nausea. And lastly, the blood moon is delayed." Kikyo listed. "Do you know for what all these symptoms can be accounted for?"

"Eh?" Kagome frowned in surprise. "No, I don't think…" Then, she gasped when it all suddenly dawned on her and she paled in shock. She had not really given too much thought about all her symptoms, but now that each little bit and piece were put together and presented to her all at once…

"You can't mean…?"

"Congratulations," the miko said dryly.

"Oh crap." Kagome blurted. "Crap, crap crap."

"We should go back and let them know."

Kagome buried her face in her hands.

"Do we have to? Can't we just keep this a secret?"

"They have been worried about you." Kikyo said simply. "And they would inevitably find out at _some_ point."

"Fine," Kagome sighed.

To her surprise, Kikyo patted her shoulder in passing.

"Let us go."

Kagome watched her friends anxiously as she drew walked across the dewy grass in the garden. Her feet felt like lead when she climbed the few steps and entered the terrace.

There was no telling how they would react. In the worst case scenario, all would go to hell.

Kagome's eyes were drawn to the form of the demon lord, and she grew even paler. Oh god. What was he going to say? She still felt a bit uncomfortable facing him after their scene at the village. She had been too guilty and hesitant to apologise.

And now this.

Why could her life go back to being simple? Would that be too much to ask?

And then, they stepped into the room, reached the group and stopped.

"Well?" Inuyasha impatiently prompted when neither of the two priestesses spoke.

Kagome swallowed nervously and her throat had grown dry. She found no words to say. Helplessly, she turned to look at Kikyo.

"It is as I suspected." the un-dead miko said calmly. "Kagome is with a child."


	27. Chapter 26: Discord

**Chie:** Thank you, for nominating this story for Dokuga awards once again! I would have been perfectly happy with just one little nomination, but as many as **5**? You spoil me, my darlings. And your support continuously overwhelms me. You guys are so awesome!

Oh, and _happy birthday, r0o_! :3

Chapter twenty-six – Discord

'Kagome is with a child.'

The words echoed in Sesshoumaru's mind, repeating over and over again.

He was completely overwhelmed by the sudden rush of excitement, accompanied with a swell of pride bordering on smugness.

The woman he loved was carrying _his_ pup.

Nothing in the world could best the sheer amount of manly satisfaction he was feeling at that moment.

Outwardly, though, his face appeared as blank and expressionless as usual, and only the slight, odd glimmer in his amber eyes indicated that he was feeling any emotion at all.

He could smell the miko's anxiety heavily hanging in the air, and he was aware of her near-panicked blue eyes desperately searching his face for any clues.

He wanted to grin like a madman and then rush over and sweep her up into his arms… But Sesshoumaru was not the kind of a person who would openly indulge to his random urges – especially in public. Besides, such an outburst would have probably only served to freak Kagome out even more.

Miroku and Sango were both staring at the fidgeting priestess in a stunned silence.

Inuyasha's eyes were bulging in disbelief and his mouth was hanging open.

Kagome was _pregnant_?

He felt as if someone had just punched him to the gut. Hard.

He could not believe it, it could not be happening. He did not even know which was worse – that Kagome was pregnant, or that the one to impregnate her had been _Sesshoumaru_.

The whole situation was so ridiculous that he couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, and the sight of the hanyou was like a slap into her face. She would much rather have seen the half demon infuriated and yelling profanities at her, than see him look so upset. The furry dog ears were drooping and the expression in his golden eyes was defeated.

Miroku was the first one to recover. He walked over to Kagome and gently hugged the priestess.

"Congratulations," he wished sincerely, a smile on his face.

When he stepped back from Kagome, Sango was there. She embraced the younger woman tightly.

"I hope you will be happy," the demon slayer whispered in the priestess' ear.

When Sango and Miroku had both retreated, Kagome shifted nervously as she eyed the two males, either of whom had yet to say anything.

"You don't need to worry anymore, I'm not sick," she said, with a hesitant smile. "So uhm… yeah. How about some breakfast? We should really eat up so that we can get going."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Go where?" the daiyoukai asked, his voice smooth.

Kagome blinked.

"To continue the travelling, of course," she replied, feeling a bit confused.

"No." Sesshoumaru said firmly.

"No?" Kagome echoed.

"_They_ may proceed pursuing the jewel shards all they wish. _We_ are going to return to the castle of the West." He spoke the words as if that would be the most natural thing to do.

Kagome, however, was not buying it.

"Oh no we are not! I'm the reason Inuyasha is in this whole shard mess to begin with, I am not going to abandon my friends and run away! I will continue to travel with them as normal."

Sesshoumaru let out a small growl and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"This Sesshoumaru will not permit that," he said coldly.

Kagome's eye twitched and her voice started to rise in volume.

"_Permit_ me?" she hissed, the anger within beginning to swell.

"You are _my_ mate and you are carrying _my_ pup. I will not allow either of you to be put in danger." he had clenched his hands, and his tone had risen as well.

"You will not allow me?" Kagome echoed, her voice edging closer to that of a shriek. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"Oh?" His eyebrow hiked up sardonically. "Like you did last night when you almost got yourself killed?" he spat out.

Kagome gasped and for a moment just stared at the demon lord in disbelief. She had not thought him to be someone to deal such a low blow.

"You _jerk_," she hissed venomously. "I can make my own decisions."

"You clearly cannot make the right one. I am your mate as well as your alpha. You will do as I say!"

Kagome glared at the demon, not allowing him to intimidate her.

"I made a promise!" she shrieked.

"You swore loyalty to the house of the West!" he roared back, teeth bared in a snarl. "And I _will_ command you if you leave me no other choice!"

The silence stretched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru kept glaring at each other. His face was no longer an impassive mask, but dark with anger. Kagome's chest was heaving from the rage she was trying her best to suppress.

But she knew that she could not win, not this time. She had no doubt that Sesshoumaru wouldn't resort to dragging her back to the castle by force, uncaring of how much she would kick or scream on the way.

Locking her resentful sapphire eyes with his angry amber gaze, the poisonous words slipped off her tongue before she even realised it.

"I hate you."

She turned on the spot and stormed away, back into the gardens.

Sesshoumaru stood frozen to his spot, the miko's words seeping in, slipping through his defences with ease and stabbing him in the heart without any mercy.

He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

The Inutachi, who had been too afraid to intrude throughout the exchange, now were shocked witnesses to the pained expression that momentarily flickered on the stoic daiyoukai's face.

Sango glanced at the hurt demon lord sympathetically. It was obvious that the priestess' rash words of anger had struck much deeper than she even realised.

"I will go talk to her," Sango assured gently and then followed the miko out of the room.

-cCc-

Kagome sat by the koi pond, staring glumly into the depths of the water where the large fish in brilliant colours lazily swirled around.

Stupid demons and their stupid control issues! She wanted to scream. Or cry. Or both. Anything to shake off the bitter desolation that was weighing on her shoulders.

She heard a rustle and soon Sango sat down beside her friend. The demon slayer studied the young woman quietly.

"Are you alright?" she asked, after a while.

"I could be better," Kagome replied sullenly.

"Try not to get too worked up. It won't be good for the baby."

Kagome flinched.

The situation still hadn't sunken in. It still felt so hard to believe that she was now growing a new life within her.

"I'm scared," she confessed to the taijiya. "I mean, I know this was the plan all along. The reason why I got chained to Sesshoumaru in the first place. Everything has been done according to the grand plan to get the next of line… But that plan was never _mine. _It was Sesshoumaru's mothers. And even though I always knew that this was the result she was after… I never gave it much of a thought."

Sango wound her arms around her friend and hugged her close.

"Trying to become worthy of the ruling house… Taking Sesshoumaru as my mate… These were life-altering decisions enough to worry about. So I did not really think about actually getting pregnant. I was so overwhelmed already without that one extra worry on my shoulders."

"It will be alright," Sango assured quietly.

Kagome laughed bitterly.

"Oh, I don't think so. You know, I've _never_ heard him yell at anyone before."

"I think he really cares for you."

"Yeah right." Kagome snorted. "He has an odd way of showing it, if he does."

"He's doing what he think is for the best. You should have seen him last night. He was so furious. When I saw him kill that demon with his bare hand, it made me shudder. He does not want you to get hurt."

"I already betrayed Inuyasha's trust by choosing Sesshoumaru. Now he is forcing me to break my promise, too. It is not fair."

"I know." Sango said, lightly patting the priestess' shoulder. "I know it isn't. But I think he is right. You are going to become a mother now, Kagome. And life such as this, on the road, is no place to rear a child. And as the pregnancy progresses, it will be harder and harder for you to try to keep up. I do not think that you are running away. More than your promise, you should think about what is best for you baby. Whatever decision you will make, we will respect it."

Kagome let out a mirthless laugh.

"Even Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha should realise that it is no longer his place to make any demands on you."

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, Sango. I feel a little better now."

"You're welcome. Now let's get you some breakfast. You must be hungry."

A smile tugged the corner of the miko's lip.

"You know what, I really am."

-cCc-

The breakfast was a very awkward ordeal. Sango and Miroku were trying to keep up the conversation, but in the end they were the only people talking - Kikyo was her usual silent self and did not participate in the feeble attempts of building up a conversation.

Inuyasha was glumly sitting still. He did not speak, he did not even eat. He stared at his bowl of rice, a dark expression on his face.

Kagome was nervously gulping down her breakfast, every now and then hesitantly glancing at Sesshoumaru.

The daiyoukai sat at the table with everyone else but was not eating anything. He was slowly sipping down his morning tea. His face appeared somehow even colder and more emotionless than usual, and his hardened eyes refused to meet the priestess' inquiring glances.

The subtle yet deliberate avoidance made her feel uncomfortable, and the sense of guilt was mortifying. She should not have started yelling at him, he had only been trying to do what he felt was best in their situation.

Sango had been right. It didn't matter what her opinion – or his, for the matter – was. The only thing that mattered was that her baby would be okay.

And life on the road just would not cut it.

Kagome lowered her chopsticks and sighed. A painfully strong wave of homesickness overwhelmed her for a few moments. She wanted nothing more than to jump through the portal and unload all the stress by crying in her mother's arms… But that was not an option. With what had happened the last time they had travelled through the well with the chain, the results could not be predicted. And she wasn't even sure if time travel was safe for the baby.

The only place she could return to, with Sesshoumaru, was the castle of the West. And no matter how much she would hate to see the smug grin on her mother-in-law's face, for her child, she would endure it.

Feeling like a weight had lifted after she had made her resolve, she reach to fill in her bowl for a third helping.

She was eating for the both of them, after all.

-cCc-

After the breakfast, Miroku and Kikyo went to check up on the recovering woman for the last time. The young nobleman's sister had woken up that morning. She was still weak, weary and a bit pale, but her recuperation was notable. Miroku even attached some of his prepared _ofuda _to each corner of the house, to ward off evil. The young lord was so grateful, that when Miroku announced his group would now take its leave to continue their travel, the nobleman ordered generous provisions to be packed for the Inutachi to take with. After the group had left the house and the village behind, they halted.

Sesshoumaru announced in his deadpan style that he and Kagome would take their leave now.

Sango hugged the young priestess goodbye, and Miroku gave her a small package that contained a portion of the provisions the noble man whose sister they had saved had provided them with.

Kagome said her goodbyes, hugged everyone – even Kikyo – and then turned to leave.

"You're just gonna follow after him like that?" a gruff voice spoke for the first time after the news of Kagome's pregnancy had come to light.

She turned to glance at the hanyou over her shoulder.

A small, sad smile was playing on her lips.

"Yes, I am," she said steadily. "I shouldn't have questioned him in the first place. But I do not follow him because I think he is right – I follow him, because I believe his suggestion to be in the best interest of my child. And because it is he who is the father."

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha spoke again.

"I wanted you to be with me."

Kagome blinked in surprise at his confession, and suddenly felt tears welling in her eyes.

"I wanted to be with you too," she replied softly. "But we missed the chance, and it seems our paths have diverged."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too. Please don't get yourself killed. And that goes for all of you!"

"Goodbye."

Kagome just smiled and waved. Then, she turned and followed Sesshoumaru, walking further and further from her friends with each step she took. She sniffed quietly, and wiped the tears that had started to leak from the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The whisper was barely audible, but Sesshoumaru could hear it just fine. For a fleeting moment, as the scent of her tears and sadness reached him, he felt a stab of guilt for having forced her to part with her friends.

-cCc-

Kagome felt very awkward, being cradled against the cold hard metal of Sesshoumaru's breastplate as they sped through the air. He had not spoken a word since their departure – not that he ever was a communicative companion – but somehow she got the feeling that it was different this time. The armour was like a wall between them, it closed him completely off from her. She sighed and rested her head against the soft white fur of the pelt hanging from his shoulder. Even the way he held her felt somewhat distanced, more impersonal than before.

The silence was weighing her down and she couldn't help but think he was still angry at her. She wanted desperately to break it, but she could not find the words. She was afraid; she didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was. And she just did not really know why he had got so angry at her in the first place. Because she had got angry with him? Because he was the alpha and she had shown her disobedience in public? She was not sure what exactly had she done to earn this cold and silent treatment, but whatever it had been, she already regretted it. The guilt weighing in her gut intensified, and made her want to squirm in shame.

Sesshoumaru was scoffing. He could still feel the cold anger burning in his veins. But more than being angry at the woman in his arms, he was currently being angry at himself.

When had he become so pathetic?

He was the alpha. He was strong and ruthless. He was the prince of the West, a mighty daiyoukai who was the perfect example of a true predator…

It frustrated him to no end to have discovered such a weakness in himself.

It only took a few mere words from her to utterly destroy him. She had grown on him, become so important to him, that he had opened up to her without even realising it himself. He had fallen in love with her, and that devotion had left his guard down and his heart exposed…

And with three simple words she had cruelly stomped all over it.

Then, suddenly, a new thought emerged from the misery of his bruised heart.

Maybe he had deserved her hatred.

He should have been able to control himself better. He should not have let the anger get the best of him.

And he _really_ should not have yelled at the miko in front of her friends.

Even if he was worried about her – and their pup – he still could have approached the situation better. It had been inconsiderate of him to demand her to break her promise to Inuyasha.

The promise that meant so much to her.

The promise she had made before he had even met her.

He felt an urge to sigh.

His life was difficult enough to deal with, even without the addition of the myriad of complex emotions.

Was love always this complicated? Sometimes he couldn't help but think that he would almost be better off if he had never experienced the cursed feeling.

Almost.

All his life, Sesshoumaru had never been able to understand his father's actions preceding his death. How could he just abandon everything and rush to rescue his mistress? How could he carelessly toss aside his mate, his son, his lands, his position, his pride?

But now he knew. After falling into the same trap, after giving his heart to a mortal woman, Sesshoumaru knew that he would stop at nothing in order to protect her.

Even if that meant wounding her pride, he would keep her safe. If the price for that would be that she would start to hate him, so be it.

As long as she would remain by his side, safe and sound, he would not care.

The resolve slowly forming in his mind, he gazed ahead as they flew on the pale spring sky heading towards the west. He tightened his hold of the woman, and before he could resist, his chin came to rest on the top of her glossy black locks.

Kagome startled as the weight settled on her. Then, she gasped lightly. A lock of his silver hair tickled against her cheek.

The coldness was gone.

The way he held her, the way he rested his head on top of hers, felt oddly gentle. Kagome's heart clenched in her chest, and suddenly tears welled in her eyes. Her hands rose to tightly clutch the front of his haori, and the tears began to roll down her cheeks as the sudden wave of relief washed over her.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes when the he breathed in the scent of Kagome's tears. He could feel the slight trembles running through the priestess' lithe body.

He tried to keep his calm, to subdue the despair that was threateningly raising its head inside of him. But he couldn't help the way his heart ached.

Was it really that upsetting to be held by him, that she would have to burst into tears?

-cCc-

It was early evening. Sesshoumaru had dispersed his youki cloud in the afternoon. Although flying was much faster than running, it also took a lot of strength and Sesshoumaru did not want to waste any power unnecessarily – not when he was travelling alone with his pregnant mate. He was currently carrying her in his arms as he rushed through the forest, his destination set to the west. She had been nodding off for half an hour now, the exhaustion still pestering her so that she got sleepy much earlier than usual.

Sesshoumaru did not mind. He liked to watch his mate's sleeping face while he stayed in guard.

The sun was setting when he finally stopped for the night. Few thin clouds drifted on the sky lazily, painted in the soft hues of pink and purple. The sky was also showing a brilliant array of colour from pale rosy tint to vivid pink, molten gold and deepest orange.

Sesshoumaru selected a small grove as a good place to set up camp. Carefully he laid his mate down onto the soft ground – she had been dozing in his arms for a while now. Careful not to rouse her, he cleared an adequate spot where he made the fire, and then dug through the woman's pack to find food. He carefully set out a dinner and brewed a pot of tea, before he gently nudged his mate awake.

Kagome woke up, and blinked owlishly for a while. She looked curiously around her, even though she still felt awfully tired.

The young trees around them were not yet dressed in their finest, but she could see that the small leaves were already shyly budding on the twigs and branches. Some early spring flowers were already cheerfully decorating the ground, and she looked at them in delight.

"This is a nice place," she said appreciatively.

He did not respond – not that she had really even expected him to. Things were still unsettled between them. Both last night and this morning they had had some nasty confrontations, and so far there had been no apologies for either. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he carefully poured hot tea into a ceramic cup.

She, of course, should apologise. She had been the one to misinterpret his intentions – twice, now.

He turned to her and walked over, handing her the food and tea he had prepared.

The kind care made the guilt turning over her stomach feel even heavier.

Her feelings were hovering somewhere between grateful and remorseful when she accepted the bowl and the cup from him.

"Thank you," she said softly, keeping her gaze lowered. She felt too ashamed to meet his eyes. She ate in silence. He sat a little way across from her sipping tea.

After the dinner, the tiredness once again began to creep up on her. Leaning against the soft bark of a young tree, she desperately tried to fight off the sleepiness as she racked her brain, trying to find the words. The longer the silence stretched, the harder it was becoming to try and break it. She wanted to shatter the void surrounding them. She wanted to engage him, to make him talk to her. She wanted to apologise, but more than that, she wanted for him to forgive her. She had acted foolishly, and had been needlessly angry at him. She had said many things in moments of rashness, things that she now regretted.

But before she could find the right words, before she had a chance to break the silence, the treacherous sleep conquered.

She stirred in her sleep a short while later, to the feeling of being carried. Hazily, her mind, only partially awake, seemed to register that someone was caring for her. She was picked up from where she had fallen asleep, propped up against a tree. She was carried and then set down. Secure, warm hands laid her down gently, and then carefully tucked her in. Her fingers curled around the fur she was laying on. As her mind was already falling into the darkness of sleep, she felt something soft momentarily brush her forehead.

The fleeting touch made her feel warm and secure, and she slept soundly that night.

-cCc-

Some days later, they crossed the border and entered the Western lands. They were still quite a distance away from the castle, however, so they had to set up a camp once again. The night ticked by without much trouble, she slept peacefully and he stayed in guard.

Few hours before sunrise, she awoke to the familiar rush of nausea. This time, however, she felt the sickness much more strongly than she had the past few days. She could not hold back the vomit and she rushed to the edge of the camp where she spent the following minutes being audibly sick.

A while later she drew in a shattering breath and straightened. The sharpest edge of her nausea had passed, and though her stomach was still twisting and turning, she no longer felt the pressing need to puke her guts out. Her legs felt a bit shaky when she walked back to the centre of the camp. Sesshoumaru was watching her, the look in his golden eyes unreadable. Wordlessly, he offered her a glass of water.

"Thank you," Kagome croaked and then slowly drank the water.

He didn't appear to be too angry at her anymore. He obviously took care of her, even though Kagome wasn't certain whether his concern was for her well-being or for the baby's. However, he still wasn't quite his usual self around her either – the both of them were stuck walking on eggshells around each other. There were tentative peace offerings every now and then, but for the most part they both were still overly cautious not to do anything that would have spurred a new, nasty fight between them.

Having drunk the water, Kagome felt a bit better. However, after starting her morning by vomiting, she desperately wanted to take a bath. It would be good to have a little moment for herself, too. Constantly tiptoeing around Sesshoumaru was setting her nerves on the edge.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly.

He turned to look at her to indicate he was listening.

"Is there water nearby?"

He took a deliberate sniff of the air.

"I smell water in that direction," he gestured. "It is some way from here, though."

"That's fine. I just want to have a quick bath."

He nodded slowly.

She started to gather her bathing utensils, and soon was ready to go. Sesshoumaru rose from where he had been sitting, obviously intending to follow her.

"Uhm, you don't need to come," she spoke to her mate, worrying her lip. "It would be nice to have some alone time – if you don't mind?"

He considered her request for a moment.

"I can appreciate that," he murmured in response.

Kagome flashed him a grateful smile. Then, she turned to look at the chain, innocently glimmering on the forest floor.

"Care to give me some privacy?"

The chain turned warm for a few seconds.

When Kagome started to walk away from the camp, the chain adjusted to the new distance, stretching in proportion to her steps. She let out a small sigh of relief at that. It was good to know that the chain had become so charitable – it was obviously satisfied that two of its three conditions had been met.

The source of water was a small forest pond formed by a natural spring. She kicked off her shoes and removed her socks. She tentatively dipped her toe in the water and hissed. It was cold.

She sighed as she resigned to her fate and started to undress.

-cCc-

Noriaki was on a morning hunt when he suddenly caught a whiff of a familiar scent. A powerful scent that belonged to the prince of the West.

Scenting the dog demon lord surprised him quite a deal. It was fairly widely known in the West that the heir had slipped away from the castle shortly after his mating ceremony. Undoubtedly, the idea to desert the palace had been due to the cursed human girl's influence.

Noriaki did not particularly detest humans in general, but for his lord to take a mortal as his mate was an abomination.

Still, he was loyal subject of his prince. Noriaki decided to seek out the demon lord. The least he could do was to greet his lord. Maybe he could even try to persuade the run-away prince to return to the castle. The Lady of the West would undoubtedly reward him, if he were able to bring the heir of the throne back home.

Resolve setting in, Noriaki set forth into the direction the scent was pointing him in.

It was pure chance that before encountering the prince he had been meaning to pay his respects to, he stumbled on a certain clearing, at the centre of which was a small pond.

A woman stood in the pond, waist-deep in the cold water.

Noriaki's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of her. She absolutely reeked of Sesshoumaru, and that observation quickly filled the demon with hatred. It was unheard of. A lowly woman should not have been given a permission to mate the heir of the great House of the West! As much as Noriaki respected the Lady of the West, he had always thought it to be a terrible lapse of judgement in her part to allow this disgrace to happen.

His eyes noticed the dark indigo curve of a crescent moon against her pale skin. For a moment, his deadly claws itched to rip off that piece of skin adorned by the noble mark of the West. For a mortal like her to bear that great mark was nothing short of sacrilege.

The human was alone and unarmed. This was the perfect chance to liberate the House of the West from its greatest blemish for once and for all.

But just as Noriaki flexed his razor sharp claws, he stopped in hesitation.

If he were to kill the woman, he would also openly rebel against the throne he had sworn his allegiance to. He would not betray his Lady – no matter how much he hated the humiliating union of his lord.

As Noriaki sullenly studied the naked form of the woman, a new idea came to him.

Yes, there would be a way to get rid of the mortal, without deserting his vows.

A slow, sadistic smirk rose to his thin lips.

Announcing the human woman's infidelity to the court of the West would give enough ground for the annulment of the mating.

Yes, all it would take was for the woman to be unfaithful to her mate.

-cCc-

Kagome did not sense the danger until it was already too late. What finally alerted her to the presence of a predator was the audible splash when he entered the pond she was bathing in.

The priestess whipped around, startled. Her eyes widened when she noticed the demon that was approaching her. He had an evil grin on his face and a predatory gleam in his wicked eyes.

In a single instant, Kagome was painfully aware that she was all alone, unarmed, and stark naked.

"What do you want?" she questioned the youkai, with more courage than what she actually felt.

His smile only grew at her words. He did not speak, but when he stopped in front of her, his intentions became crystal clear. He reached his clawed hand and ran the tips of the deathly digits down following the valley of her breasts.

A sharp hiss escaped from Kagome's lips and she flinched back from the contact.

Her mind shut down in panic, and her stomach twisted sickeningly as sudden fear paralysed her.

Willing herself to move was almost impossible, but somehow, she managed to take a few steps back. Her legs felt impossibly heavy, and her breathing was starting to come out in shallow, panicked breaths.

There was, however, no escape. The demon immediately lunged after her, and the next thing she knew, was that she was forcefully tossed onto the cool grass. A scream ripped from her lips as the air escaped from her lungs.

-cCc-

The chain started to impatiently pull him the exact same moment her scream rippled through the forest. He swore darkly under his breath as his stomach gave a violent lurch. Fear suddenly washed over him as his mate's scream echoed in his ears – and fear was not a feeling he had often experienced.

The chain was now retracting with such a swift speed, that it was pulling Sesshoumaru along. He did not resist at all, as the silvery instrument dragged him through the woods. Desperation was welling inside of him, and the faster he would get to Kagome, the better. He only hoped he would not be too late.

The scream still echoed in the corners of his soul, but after that one scream the woods had been completely silent.

The silence terrified him, and a whole army of what-ifs rushed to his mind, each dreadful scenario more horrible than the last. In his frustration he lashed out, the glowing tips of his claws bringing forth the acid green whip. He felled the young trees in his way. He would get to his mate as soon as possible, even if that meant cutting down the whole forest that was blocking his way.

-cCc-

Kagome struggled, but her resistance was futile at best. The demon was much stronger than her, and could keep her pinned down only with one arm. One hand closed around her throat, as the other pulled the belt of his hakama loose. As the garment fell to pool around the demon's feet, Kagome sobbed and doubled her efforts to break free in utter desperation.

The moment she felt his invading hand settle on her thigh, intent to pry her legs open, the dam inside of her burst. She inhaled sharply as her reiki exploded, the cooling sensation soothing her senses with its soft caress. The purifying powers surged forth eagerly, latching onto the target and hungrily beginning to devour the youki.

The demon shrieked once – a shrill, blood-curdling sound filled with terrifying agony. Then, he was no more.

Kagome took a gulp of air, the tendrils of her reiki still dancing in the air around her.

Then, she collapsed and began to sob helplessly.

-cCc-

The sight that greeted his eyes when he finally stepped onto the small clearing chilled him to the core. A demon was hovering above the priestess, his dreadful intent undeniably clear.

All thoughts vanished as the rage started to build up, boiling in his veins. He had almost started his transformation, when the chilling explosion of reiki made him wince and shrink back. The threatening cold wave of holy powers made him regain his senses. He watched as his mate's innate powers obliterated the demon on the spot.

Then, the scent of her tears reached him, and he was moving before he even realised it.

He walked over to her with hurried steps and shed his armour on the way. He knelt down next to his mate and gently pulled her up from the ground.

She recoiled from his touch, and that instinctive reaction broke his heart.

He removed his kimono shirt and then gently draped the silk garment over her shoulders. She raised her tearful face, and stared at him, her blue eyes wide and fearful. Then, a strangled cry escaped from her lips and she collapsed against him. Her slender arms wound around his neck and she buried her face to his chest. The tears began to spill anew, with an unstoppable force.

When he wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her trembling. Violent sobs racked her body as she clung to him with all of her might. The woman in his arms was so frightened and vulnerable that it seemed absurd that just a moment ago she had killed a potent daiyoukai noble.

He started to run his claws through her hair in a soothing manner.

Although the threat had passed, Sesshoumaru's heart was heavy inside his chest. The look in his eyes was pained and full of anguish.

He had failed to protect her.

* * *

**Chie:** I kind of ended up making a Twitter account on a whim recently, so if anyone is even remotely interested, there's a link in my profile.


	28. Chapter 27: Aftershocks

**Chie:** Thank you, everyone, for your votes and support! Chain took a lot of 2nd and 3rd places this time in the Dokuga Awards. You really are spoiling me.

I might have said this before, but you guys are _awesome_!

Chapter Twenty-seven – Aftershocks

Sesshoumaru held the woman in silence while she cried. He cradled her in his arms. She was trembling, and his hands were shaking from all the emotions he was suppressing.

Kagome cried for a long time. She was afraid and in shock, but eventually her sobs subsided and her tears dried out. The scent of deep sorrow still hung heavily in the air around her, and she still helplessly clung to him.

Sesshoumaru gathered his mate up in his arms and then walked back to their camp, stopping only to scoop up Kagome's discarded clothes and bathing utensils from the ground. Back on the camp he gently laid her down.

"Do you want to eat?"

Kagome shook her head mutely.

"Get dressed." the gentle tone of his voice took the commanding edge from the words. "I want to leave as soon as possible."

He turned to leave, but her voice soon stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, a note of fear in her voice.

"Back to the pond," he simply replied. "I need to collect my armour."

A pleading look entered Kagome's frightful eyes, and even without any words spoken, Sesshoumaru understood her intention.

"Dress quickly and pack your things. Then we can go together."

Sesshoumaru turned his back at her to allow her some privacy. After a moment or two, he felt hesitant fingers wrapping around his wrist. He turned his head and saw his mate standing beside him, dressed and carrying her backpack. She was clutching his kimono to her chest, the kimono he had wrapped around her shoulders earlier.

"There will be no more stops," Sesshoumaru told her, as she wordlessly offered him his garment back. "I want to get you back to the Western castle as soon as possible," he continued as he pulled the kimono on him.

"Are you ready?" he asked when he smoothed the front of his kimono.

Kagome nodded.

Together, they began to walk through the forest, heading to the pond. Her small hand easily slipped in, and her trembling fingers twined around his hand.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing. She grew visibly paler as they neared the clearing where the pond was located.

"It is alright," he assured her in his smooth voice.

Kagome stood to the side, waiting nervously as Sesshoumaru picked up his discarded armour and carefully put it back on. He walked back to her, took her backpack, scooped her up into his arms and summoned his cloud.

The sooner they would get back to the castle of the west, the better.

-cCc-

She was no longer crying, but that was only because she had run out of tears. The grief was still there, hanging heavily on her shoulders. Her mind was still shocked and slightly dazed, and she was not sure which of the events of this morning had been the worst.

How she had almost been raped, or how for the first time in her life, she had actually killed a demon capable of holding a humanoid form with her powers.

Of course, she was a miko. She had slain demons before, usually in self-defence… But the ones she had killed had always been mere lesser demons, their minds bestial and their primal forms always appearing animalistic.

But this time had been different. She knew she had had no choice – in fact, there had _been_ no choice. The power had just surged out and risen to her defence, unbidden and completely on its own accord. But still, the power had come from her, and so, ultimately, _she_ had been the one who had killed him.

A small rational voice at the back of her mind reminded her that he had deserved what he had got…

But even so, Kagome took no joy from the demon's death.

She felt oddly numb; once again, she had lost another piece of her innocence, another piece of herself. Once again, it had been because of Sesshoumaru.

Of course, the chaining had never been his fault, and she did not blame him for it… And the decision of their mating had been a mutual one… But still, for that decision to come true, he had only given up his freedom.

She had given up her whole life.

She had given up her life in the future, and her friends and family there. She had given up her home. She had given up her love for Inuyasha, and bound herself to his older brother with unbreakable bonds. She had given up her freedom, learning the ways and customs of the demon court and allowed herself to be shackled by the rules of the House of the West. She had given him her body on the night of their mating, and he had taken her innocence then. The only thing she had had left was her promise to Inuyasha, to aid him on his quest.

But even that very last thing – her promise and her friends here in the feudal era, these, too, she had given up on Sesshoumaru's insistence. She had given up her body once again – it wasn't hers anymore, it was changing, slowly and surely, adjusting to accommodate the life growing within. That thought alone scared her shitless. She was barely 18 years old. What did she know about being a mother? She wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to be one.

This was not the life she had wanted. None of it was the way she had planned it.

This was nothing but a mess, and she was all alone, stranded in the middle of it, chained to Sesshoumaru. She liked him, she trusted him with all of her life, and she could even admit that she was attracted to him – but still, still she didn't feel she _loved_ him. And she was quite certain that he – although he obviously cared for her – did not love her either. After all, he was a demon, what did he know about love?

Frankly, she was a little relieved he didn't love her, if he did, she would have felt guilty.

Then, all of a sudden, she once again _remembered_… And soon the aftershocks were coursing through her body. Her trembling fingers curled and squeezed the white fur pelt and she buried her face in the softness, whimpering slightly. Shivers ran through her body, and for a moment she felt nauseous. The terror returned and she whimpered again. Although the demon had never had the chance to complete his vile deed, she still felt violated. For one fleeting moment she felt a strong compulsion to wash her body – to try and wipe away the memory of the demon's invading hands on her skin. A violent shudder shook her lithe body and she closed her eyes. Her throat had tightened, in a way clearly telling her that if she but had a single tear left, she would be crying again.

Feeling small, weak and terrified, she hopelessly clung to the comfortingly large form of her mate.

His presence made her feel slightly better. In blind trust, she burrowed into his embrace.

It was alright now, she tried to assure herself. The threat was gone. Nothing like that would have to happen to her ever again.

He was there.  
He would keep her safe.

He had said so, the day their mating ceremony had taken place. As her mate, it was his duty to protect her.

And Kagome knew Sesshoumaru to be a demon of his word.

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru's jaw was set and his golden eyes dark with anger, as he gently cradled the form of the frightened young woman in his arms. His initial shock at the _incident_ of the morning had worn off, as had his immediate concern for his mate's well being – even though she still appeared sad and afraid, she seemed to be somewhat more balanced now than what she had been when he had found her.

A small part of him was furious that Kagome had purified the demon on the spot. Well, of course that had been all the demon had deserved, and Sesshoumaru was secretly very proud of his mate's prowess. But he would have been much, _much_ more satisfied if he had been rewarded the chance to rip that mongrel bastard up – one limb at a time. Then he would have _fed_ those torn off limbs to the demon, and forced them down his sorry throat with a refreshing mouthful of his lethal, corrosive poison. Oh, he would have very much enjoyed seeing the sight of that mangy scoundrel writhing in unbearable agony as the corrosive agent of Sesshoumaru's poison would slowly spread and course through his system, burning and eating him from the inside out….

But alas, his mate's holy powers, rushed to the miko's self-defence had completely robbed him of his revenge. The demon scum had been reduced to ashes, and there was no body left for Sesshoumaru to resurrect with Tenseiga. If he but could have brought the bastard back to life to give himself the opportunity to exact his revenge, he would.

But with that chance taken away from him for good, there was no one he could vent his anger on.

No one, but himself.

At that precise moment, Sesshoumaru was not even sure if he was more furious at the sad excuse of a demon who had tried to force himself on his mate, or at himself, for failing to provide his beloved the protection he had vowed to give her on the day of their mating. He had betrayed his promise to her, betrayed her trust, but worst of all, he had betrayed her.

He had failed to protect her.

As the guilt restlessly swirled in his gut, painfully twisting his insides, a desolate and firm resolve started to slowly build up in his mind.

He could not tell her now. It would be impossible.

He had kept his feelings for her carefully hidden. He knew that the tender affection he felt for the miko was not mutual – whatever affection the miko held for him, would surely pale in comparison to the intensity of his emotions. He also knew that if _the miko_ knew, she would feel sorry and guilty for his unrequited feelings for her. He had not wanted to scare or burden her with the myriad of complex sensations she evoked in him.

But now it would be impossible to ever approach her in that sense.

She had suffered enough already, because of him. She had faced one too many hardships. She had sacrificed too much.

And after his greatest failing – the failure of protecting her – how could he ever even be worthy of her affections?

He had broken his promise to her… And he could not betray her trust anymore.

That morning, when sun shone brightly and cheerfully on its blue spring sky, he made his vow.

He would keep on loving his mate, the small, vulnerable, beautiful little creature in his arms. But he would never let her know. He could not.

She had made a bond with him. She would be his for the rest of her life. He would just have to content himself in that.

She would love him in her own way – although her love for him was that between two close friends, and not, like he would have wished, between a pair of lovers. But even so, that would have to be enough for him. He could not ask for anything more from her. He had no right to do that. Not when she had already given away so much.

But even if it was unbeknownst to Kagome, it would be her – and only her – who would hold Sesshoumaru's affections and love. The only one, who would ever hold his heart.

-cCc-

It was already early evening, when they finally reached the castle of the West. The guards gaped at their lord, when Sesshoumaru lowered himself to the ground right before the gates.

He glared at the guards coldly and they soon recovered from their shocked state enough to yank the heavy gates open.

Stepping into the safety of the walls, he strolled across the courtyard. He was still carrying his mate in his arms. Even if Kagome had insisted to be let down – which she didn't, as she was still affected by the morning's traumatic events – he would not have let her go.

A servant turned to gawk at him as he passed by, and Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped.

"You." he spoke, the cold gaze settling on that poor servant.

"Y-yes my lord?" he replied, trembling slightly.

"Send for Izumi. Tell her she is expected at my quarters."

"Yes, my lord! Right away, my lord!" One hasty bow later, the nervous servant sprang to action and rushed to the castle.

Sesshoumaru entered the heart of the castle, walking along the narrow, straight corridors until he finally arrived at the beautifully painted, thick shoji screen that would lead to his room. Cradling his mate in his arms with one hand, he yanked the door open.

The moment he stepped in, Izumi, who was ready and waiting for them in the room, bowed deeply, her forehead almost brushing against the tatami matted floor.

"Welcome back, my lord, my lady," she wished, before she straightened herself. Her eyes widened minutely, when she took in the sight before her. Taking one look at the dark expression on the Western heir's face, she rushed to close the shoji screen after them.

"Prepare the futon, Kagome is tired."

Her young lady was indeed tired. The priestess was barely awake, but while Izumi was spreading the bedding, she roused slightly.

"Sesshoumaru?" she muttered softly, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"It is alright," he said to her soothingly. "We are here. Izumi is preparing the futon for you."

Kagome straightened herself, and Sesshoumaru finally – reluctantly – let her down, though he still kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Stifling a yawn, the woman silently took in the room around her.

"I want to take a bath," she then announced.

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru raised his gaze to regard the servant who had just finished laying down the futon for her lady. "Izumi."

"I had hot water ordered, my lord," the tanuki replied smoothly. "Come, my lady."

Even though it felt very humiliating to return under Kimiko's roof after all the Lady of the West had done to ruin her life, Kagome could not help but to feel oddly reassured. This room she shared with Sesshoumaru was the closest thing to a home that she had now.

Sighing quietly to herself, she followed Izumi to the adjoining bathroom.

-cCc-

Kimiko was in her sitting room, having evening tea together with the match maker, when a servant came in. After announcing his entrance, he slid the shoji screen open, stepped in and slid the screen shut. He turned towards his lady and knelt respectfully on the tatami.

Kimiko, annoyed at having her tea time interrupted, quirked her brow quite crossly.

"What is it?"

"My lady," the servant began nervously, "the guardsmen sent a word that the young lord and the young lady have returned."

Kimiko's graceful silver brows shot up.

"Have they, now?" she almost purred. "Go tell Sesshoumaru that he is to come to report to me. Immediately."

"Right away, my Lady." the servant bowed so deep his forehead touched the floor in passing, and then he exited.

Few minutes later, he arrived at the Western heir's quarters and once again knelt on the tatami floor.

The young lady of the West was laying down on a spread futon. She lied on her side, on the brink of falling asleep. Her senior attendant Izumi was combing through the human woman's wet, black locks. The young heir was sitting right by the lady's futon. His anxious amber eyes never left her face.

"My lord," the servant spoke. "The Lady of the West summons you to her quarters immediately."

The inudaiyoukai did not move. He did not even turn to look at the servant to acknowledge his presence.

"No."

The servant blinked, surprised.

"My lord?"

"I will not respond to my mother's summons."

The servant was silent for a moment. He was nervous. He did not wish to get in the middle of an argument between his Lady and her son. Still, the Lady of the West was the one who was ruling to throne, and as such, his highest allegiance was to her.

"But my lord, the Lady of the West was very clear with her order of – "

The sentence died on the servant's trembling lips, when the young heir finally turned to look at him. The inudaiyoukai's amber eyes were blazing, and the scorching glare promised a certain, immediate death.

"Tell the Lady of the West that this Sesshoumaru will not answer to her summons, because he will not leave his mate's side."

The servant looked at him dumbly, his horror-struck eyes bulging.

"Go!" the young lord hissed through clenched teeth.

The servant fled.

Soon, he was once again standing behind the shoji screen leading to Lady Kimiko's sitting room. He hesitated for a moment. His Lady would not appreciate the news he would give her. She was quite used to having her way.

"Come in," rand the Lady's commanding voice from the room, taking the servant by surprise as he had not even announced his presence yet. He swallowed nervously and entered.

"Well?"

"The young lord said that he will not come," the servant stammered nervously.

"What?" the Lady exclaimed, her voice instantly rising several octaves.

"He does not wish to leave the young lady's side," the servant continued quickly, his voice almost a whimper.

"That insolent whelp!" the Lady growled.

She shot up, the ceramic, decorated tea cup lying on the table, forgotten. With quick steps fuelled by her anger, she regally swept past the cowering servant.

The match maker shook her head. Then, the vixen straightened herself and smoothed down the front of her kimono before following the Western Lady out of the room, a slightly resigned look in her emerald eyes.

-cCc-

The Lady of the West yanked the shoji screen open and stormed into the room like a whirlwind of righteous anger. The matchmaker followed one minute later and slid the door back shut.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kimiko demanded, her blazing golden eyes trained on her son.

Sesshoumaru's lip curled to bare his fangs in a soundless snarl.

"She is asleep. Do not wake her!"

The young lady of the West was indeed asleep. Her combed out black hair was fanning the pillow. She was curled up under the blanket. One hand rested atop her covers. That hand was tucked tightly but gently in Sesshoumaru's hand. Her face was paler than usual, and the small crease on her brow belied her restlessness.

A soft whimper escaped from her lips and instinctively she squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand in her sleep.

Kimiko stopped. She stood still, inhaling the heavy scent of anxiety that hung in the room.

She studied the way her son was hovering over the little miko. She noticed the turmoil that whirled behind his amber eyes. She saw the tension of his body, as if he would be ready to lash out in his mate's defence any minute. She felt the tumultuous swirl of his youki, signalling that right under the surface, the beast was lazily stirring.

Sesshoumaru was barely in control of his emotions, and that had not happened to him in a long, long time. Kimiko frowned. Her anger had faded and now her flawless face took on a serious expression.

"What happened?" the Lady of the West asked in a steady voice.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his mother, his eyes bearing an odd mix of desperation and anger.

He seemed to steel himself and then, finally, he spoke.

"She was attacked this morning." the words came out in an oddly toneless voice.

"What?" Kimiko hissed. Her eyes narrowed instantly as her anger returned in full force. Who would _dare_…?

"Is lady Kagome alright?" the matchmaker asked in gentle concern.

"She is distressed and distraught and afraid," Sesshoumaru managed to say, slightly surprised that he had not choked on the words.

"Who?" Kimiko asked, her voice chillingly feral.

"One of the young nobles of our court. I recognised his face but I could not remember his name."

Kimiko's eyes hardened and there was a dangerous gleam in them.

"I assume you took care of it?"

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes flashed.

"I was not fast enough," he growled.

"I do not understand," the matchmaker confessed softly, her brow creased in confusion.

"Kagome purified him on the spot. Her powers rose to her defence."

"Good," Kimiko purred in satisfaction.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I would have been too late to save her," he said. His voice was completely void of emotion, but his eyes were not. The guilt and sorrow were plainly visible in his agonised gaze.

"This is already the second attempt at her life. This is unforgivable!" Kimiko growled.

Sesshoumaru's face darkened.

"The attacker was not attempting to take her _life_," he said quietly.

Kimiko grew still and for a while confused frown appeared on her forehead.

She was about to ask her son to explain what he meant, when the meaning behind his words suddenly rang clear to her. Her eyes widened and for a moment she could not utter a single word. Her mind was reeling and she felt sick to her stomach. The flame of her anger burst forth with renewed energy and she was physically shaking.

"Who," she said slowly, "would hate the House of the West so that they would stoop so low?"

The Lady of the West was no more growling or yelling, and that made her all the more intimidating. The tone of her voice was like a soft whisper and her eyes bore a dangerous look.

"Why would anyone want to disgrace and defile us in such a foul and ruthless way?"

No one dared to reply to the Lady's words. The silence reigned.

Kimiko drew in a deep breath before she spoke again.

This time, the tone of her voice had softened, it was almost gentle.

"Let her rest," she told her son. Her golden gaze flickered briefly on the sleeping form of the priestess. "And stay by her side. She will need your support now."

Sesshoumaru did not let his surprise show on his face. Instead, he nodded curtly, his amber eyes taking in the unreadable expression on the Lady's face.

"Come, Aiko," she called then, and turned to leave the room.

"Do not busy yourself too much by worrying about her. You must take care of yourself also," the matchmaker cautioned Sesshoumaru, before she followed the Lady of the West and left the room.

-cCc-

"I do not think that Sesshoumaru rebelled this much even during his adolescence," Kimiko mused, shaking her head. A small, mysterious smile played on the Lady's painted lips as she picked up her cup of tea.

The Lady of the West had returned back to her quarters together with the matchmaker, and the two had resumed their interrupted evening tea.

"I did not think that boy would ever love anyone. You truly work wonders, Aiko."

The matchmaker inclined her auburn head at the compliment.

"I did nothing, my lady," the vixen denied modestly. "I merely sought the most suitable companion for him and presented them the opportunity of becoming acquainted."

"Most suitable companion indeed," Kimiko intoned, her golden eyes flickering. "It is a shock in itself that Sesshoumaru actually fell in love – but with a _human_."

"Love blinds us," the matchmaker said simply.

Kimiko shook her head lightly, and the amused expression vanished as her flawless face grew hard and blank. Matchmaker noticed the guarded look in the Lady's eyes, and knew that she was struggling inside not to let old wounds re-open.

"Maybe he is more like his father than I thought," the Lady of the West whispered, more to herself than to Aiko. She gazed into nothingness with those same hardened eyes.

But she could not mask the scent of pain that rose to swirl in the air around her, grazing her pale skin like perfume.

The matchmaker looked at her mistress sadly. Idly, she wondered to herself if the regal Lady of the West trusted anyone enough to show them her vulnerable side.

Probably not. Not anymore, at least. Not after her mate's betrayal.

Sighing to herself softly, the fox demoness could not help but feel sorry for the inudaiyoukai. Her fate had not been kind to her. She had gained great power, and she handled that power well – never forgetting her duties to her lands. But that power had never been intended to be hers. She had never even asked for it.

And yet she had come to pay such a terrible price for it.

Silently, Aiko prayed in her mind to all the kami that fate would be kinder for the young heir of the West and his mate.

Deep inside her heart, she knew that the Western Lady surely prayed for the very same thing.

-cCc-

It was well past midnight, and Sesshoumaru was starting to nod off. He had nearly exhausted himself, having used his youki cloud much longer than usual. He had not even allowed himself a moment of rest since they had arrived to the castle of the West – he had spent each and every second staying in a vigilant guard right by his mate's side. He had been pushing himself further and further all day long, and now, he was finally nearing his limits. He had almost burned out most of his youki and desperately needed to rest in order to regain his strength.

The quiet tanuki servant, the young lady's appointed senior attendant, sat formally in seiza at the foot of her mistress' futon. The servant's brown eyes took in the sight of the young heir gently holding her mistress' hand. He had stayed by her bedside all night, but now it seemed his weariness was finally catching up on him. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes persistently refused to stay open. Izumi had known the young heir of the West for a long time, but this side of him was something most of the occupants of the castle of the West would never get to see. This was the side of him he only revealed in the presence of his mate, Izumi's mistress. Smiling slightly to herself, Izumi got up. She walked over to the cupboard and slid the door open. She pulled out the bedding that had been stored there in neat stacks. She set about to spread the futon and the bedding to the tatami floor, next to the futon of her mistress. Once she had finished, she walked over to the young lord.

His eyes were closed and his head was hanging slightly, even though his clawed fingers were still curled around the small hand of his mate.

Izumi set her hand onto the young heir's shoulder lightly, and the inudaiyoukai immediately startled.  
"You are exhausted, my lord. Please go lay down."

"No." the demon lord refused stubbornly while shaking his head. "I am fine."

"Pardon my bluntness, my lord, but you are not. You have pushed yourself to the limit, and you can barely stay awake as it is."

He trained his amber eyes to her in a cold glare, but Izumi did not waver.

"Please go to sleep. There is no reason for you to remain awake."

Sesshoumaru hesitated. The servant's offer tempted him. He glanced at the futon that had been laid out for him.

"Do not leave her alone."

"If you want, I can stay by her bedside all night, my lord."

"Do so. Oh, and have some food and water ready for when she wakes up."

"I will take care of that, my lord," Izumi assured with a gracious bow.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and then walked over to the empty futon. He laid down, without even bothering to change.

Izumi returned to sit by her mistress' bedside.

It was few hours before sunrise, when the young human woman stirred, and abruptly sat up. She was looking pale and slightly ill.

"My lady?" Izumi asked, feeling slightly alarmed.

Kagome turned to look at the servant, and then noticed the tray of food next to the servant.

"Water," she managed to croak.

Izumi gave her a glass and the miko gratefully took a long sip. She took in few deep breaths, feeling a bit better already.

"Thank you, Izumi. May I have some of that rice?"

"Of course, my lady."

Izumi's beady gaze followed in silence as the young woman slowly ate the cooked rice that had been prepared for her under the lord's orders. Everything was clicking to place.

"Pardon me, my lady, for asking such a personal question but… How far along are you?"

Kagome raised her startled eyes and blinked, before she suddenly blushed furiously.

"There was only one time. Right after the mating ceremony," she replied in a small voice.

"Congratulations, my lady." the tone of the servant's voice was warm and a delighted smile curved her elegant lips.

"Thank you." Kagome could not help but smile in return.

"So this is why you returned to the castle," Izumi mused to herself.

Kagome blushed again.

"Sesshoumaru insisted. And it's not like we had any other place to go."

"I wonder why the young lord did not inform the Lady about this… But maybe it was for the best. The Lady was quite temperamental last night."

"She was here?" Kagome asked, slightly pale.

"She came while you were sleeping. The Lady had summoned the young lord to report to her, but he refused to leave your side. The Lady came in to demand an explanation. She did not take the news of what had befallen you yesterday morning well."

"I can imagine that," Kagome managed to say dryly, even though a violent shudder had ran down her spine as the horrible memory once again resurfaced. She pushed it away, hastily but determinedly. Then, her mind suddenly clung to the words Izumi had just spoken.

"You said Sesshoumaru refused to leave my side?" she asked, her voice bordering on incredulous.

Izumi nodded in affirmation.

"The young lord was very anxious. He refused to go to sleep even after he had pushed himself to exhaustion. When he finally gave in to his tiredness, he asked me to stay awake by your side while he slept."

Kagome glanced at the demon lord, who was sleeping on the futon next to her. Even though he appeared to be paler than usual, his features had eased into peacefulness in his deep sleep. The priestess felt a slight twinge in her chest at the sight of him, but whether that was pain or giddiness she could not tell.

"He must have been worried," she muttered at last.

A slight smile touched Izumi's lips.

"We all were worried for you, my lady," the servant replied.

Kagome startled slightly. The tanuki's voice was much kinder, and her face bore much gentler expression than she recalled. She saw a new side to the servant who had been chosen as her attendant as well as her teacher.

"Thank you," she said softly. She felt as if she had regained some of her hope. At least in this castle were still some who showed concern for her. At least there were some who cared.

"And forgive me for being late to tell this to you… Welcome home." Izumi lowered her head in a graceful bow.

Something stirred in Kagome at the servant's words.

Home.

The castle still did not feel like a home to her, but that was undoubtedly what it would be to her from now on. To her and her child.

"It is good to be back," she replied, feeling slightly surprised at the sincerity behind those words.


	29. Chapter 28: Recuperation

Chapter twenty-eight – Recuperation

Sesshoumaru slept well until noon. When he finally woke up, he was relieved to see the change that had happened in his mate overnight. The shadow of terror and sorrow still lingered around her, but she was responsive, and already resembled her usual self in many ways. After having breakfast – for the recuperation of his youki had made him absolutely ravenous, Sesshoumaru finally decided that they would have to visit his mother. The Lady of the West should be informed about Kagome's condition.

The lynx twins, Haruka and Hotaru were called in, and they both started to work on the young lady. After having dressed weeks in the comfortable garb of a priestess, if felt very weird and restraining to once again don the heavy kimono. Haruka clothed her in all of them, layer by layer; from the white silken inner kimono, to the emerald green outer kimono which he carefully tied in its place with a heavy and long teal obi. After he had fastened the obi and tied it with an elaborate bow, he carefully lifted up the _uchikake_, the outermost layer of them all and a very formal kimono she had only worn once before in the mating ceremony. Kagome realised that was a sign of her changed status as one of the House of the West. She was probably going to wear it daily from now on, after all, Lady Kimiko wore an _uchikake_ at all times. The one Haruka was putting on her now was of deep indigo blue and spectacularly embroidered. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and yet a small part in her sighed in irritation. It was just another layer on top of all the other heavy, clingy and distracting layers she was already wearing.

And then, a realisation tugged at her mind as she glanced down at herself to inspect her clothes.

She noticed other subtle changes in her manner of dress, indicating the change of her status.

The colours of her kimono were of a darker shade than the bright and boldly patterned ones she had been dressed in previously. Furthermore, she could tell that the sleeves of her kimono – though still heavy and distractingly long – were shorter.

Haruka had dressed her as a married woman.

She felt a pang in her chest at the realisation. Although the ceremony had been weeks and weeks ago, oddly enough her mind hadn't yet fully wrapped around the idea that she was a _married woman_ now. Not until this very moment, at least.

Her hands trembled slightly as she demurely sat down on a cushion and allowed Hotaru to start working on her hair. She scarcely noticed the way the lynx demoness slid a comb through her tresses or pulled at her strands occasionally to bend them to her will. No, Kagome was too occupied by mulling over the shambles that had once been her life.

At the generous age of 17 and ¾, she was a married woman. And as if that wasn't enough, she was already pregnant. A dry, sardonic smile tugged the corner of her lip. Well, there were many 21st century girls who had got knocked up by accident at an even younger age. At least there was nothing accidental about her pregnancy; all of it had been very well planned out indeed, it was just too bad that the plans had not been hers or Sesshoumaru's… Besides, at least her child wouldn't be born out of wedlock.

Small comforts those were; she was still mostly scared shitless every time she remembered that she was carrying a _life_ inside her.

Kagome wanted to shake her head, and she would have, if not for Haruka's claws working their magic threateningly close to her frail human scalp.

This life of hers right now… It was even more absurd and bizarre than being stranded 500 years in the past, travelling with mixed bunch of companions, battling demons right and left to collect fragments of a pretty pink magical jewel.

And that was saying a lot.

Hotaru carefully placed in the last, elegant hair ornament. Then, the demoness bowed deep, before she straightened herself and took a step back, signalling that her work was done.

Grunting slightly under the weight of all the layers of kimono, Kagome propped herself to be ready to gracefully rise from the floor, when a hand appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise when they travelled to lock with the glowing amber eyes that were softly regarding her. A small smile touched her lips as she reached forward and wrapped her small hand tightly around his large one. Leaning to his silent strength, she pulled herself up.

He was not a bad husband at all, she mused to herself as he gently wound his arm around her shoulder. Although the choice had never really been hers, she felt a sense of peace come over her. She could have made a much worse match.

-cCc-

They came to a halt when they reached the thick, elaborately painted shouji screen that lead to Kimiko's rooms. The servant, always appointed at the door, bowed down at them and then slipped the screen open. Sesshoumaru stepped in, and Kagome soon followed.

The Lady of the West was reading a scroll when they entered, her usual 4 attendants sitting silently by the wall of the room. The matchmaker was nowhere to be seen.

Kimiko's gaze briefly flickered in their direction and Sesshoumaru stopped and bowed his head to show respect to the ruler of the West. Kagome quickly lowered her head politely as well.

"Mother," Sesshoumaru intoned calmly, "we have come to talk to you."

"So I see," the demoness intoned smoothly.

Sesshoumaru walked deeper into the room and then sat down on the tatami, a respectable distance away from his mother. Kagome followed him, and seated herself by his side.

"This Sesshoumaru has come to inform you about the reason for our return," he spoke in a formal tone.

"Reason?" the Lady of the West asked calmly.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the woman sitting by his side. Kagome was nervously nibbling on her lower lip. He grasped her hand in his and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze.

"My mate is expecting," Sesshoumaru announced formally.

Kagome glanced at Kimiko and saw the surprise that was briefly reflected in her golden eyes, before the initial shock gave way to a profound smugness.

"Is that so? Why, that is remarkable news indeed, my son." Kimiko paused, and turned to look at Kagome. "At long last, the House of the West shall have the next in line and a new heir. You have done well, Kagome."

Kagome's cheeks flushed slightly. She hadn't really done anything.

Then, a chilling thought suddenly struck her. Swallowing nervously, she whispered in a small voice.

"But what if it's a girl?"

The Lady of the West elegantly arched her brow.

"If the pup shall be a female, then she will be the heir of the West in any case," the demoness said firmly. Then, her painted lips twitched into a quirky smile.

"I would presume that the vassals of the West should have got used to the rule of a female by now."

Kagome bit her lip and lowered her head, feeling caught up somewhere in between foolish and relieved.

Kimiko regarded the miko for a moment in silence. Then she spoke.

"Bring forth the chest," she called to her attendants.

Two of them immediately hurried to fulfil their Lady's order and soon carried over a small lacquered wooden chest, placing it onto the tatami before Kimiko.

Kimiko opened it, and then with both hands, picked a narrow object, approximately 11 inches of length.

"I was going to give this to you earlier, but I did not have the chance as you decided to run off right after the ceremony," Kimiko said to Kagome. "Take it."

Kagome bowed her head slightly, and then carefully picked up the object, receiving it with both hands as was the custom. She carefully studied the gift that was of black lacquer. And then she suddenly realised what it was. It was a _tantou_.

She wrapped her hand around the handle and pulled of the scabbard, unsheathing the bright, slender blade of the dagger.

Her wide eyes flew to regard the Lady of the West.

"But… I thought it was forbidden to carry a weapon inside the castle," she said, while admiring the knife in her hands.

"A demon has no need for a weapon, even without one, he is able to go for a kill. For a human, however…" Kimiko's golden eyes flashed. "You have no claws or fangs with which to tear the flesh. So take this _kaiken_. Carry it with you at all times."

Kagome nodded and then sheathed the blade. Carefully, she tucked it into her obi, the heavy layers of silk concealing the weapon.

"Thank you, my Lady," she said politely.

Kimiko said nothing, but a slight smile tugged the corner of her painted lips.

-cCc-

During the course of the next week, Kagome took them all by surprise. Occasionally she still had her darker moments, and often the nightmares plagued her. But she was determined to put her traumatic experience behind her. Since the day of her fifteenth birthday, when she had fallen down the Bone Eater's well and wound up 500 years in the past, a lot of things in her life had changed. She had bid goodbye to many of her modern comforts. She had witnessed war, famine, poverty and ruthless demons. She had been in battles herself. She had seen how the humans struggled, daily, giving all they had to just _live_ another day longer.

That kind of tenacity had always impressed her, but now, to her surprise, she found that same power within herself.

She had given up all the life she had known. She had not fully come to terms with that loss yet, but she was getting there. She was coping. She was enduring.

She was determined not to let any of her trying experiences break her.

Witnessing that fire within once again return to the miko, filling her being with its bright flame, made Sesshoumaru feel so relieved that he was startled by the sheer depth of that feeling. He had all along acknowledged that he had feared for her, but only now when the danger seemed to have passed, did he realise just how much concern he had held for his mate.

The Lady of the West had made certain arrangements. Kimiko had felt that it would be best if Kagome would have some company. It would make her feel safe and take her mind off of things that would be hurtful for her to remember. While Sesshoumaru had agreed with his mother that Kagome should not be left alone, he did not take to his mother's plans well. They had argued about it one night, when he had tried to explain to his mother that he was always there, by her side, that he could well take care of his own mate without her butting in. Kimiko had shaken her head, recognising the possessive jealousy of an inu male immediately. It was quite odd to hear her own son speak in such tones.  
"You are too anxious for her well-being, son. Maybe even more anxious than she is! That anxiousness will catch on and spread to her too. She needs a calm and healing atmosphere. She will not get that if you hover by her side, watching over her every step. She can take care of herself, Sesshoumaru, you would only smother her."

Sesshoumaru had at first been furious with his mother, but after he had calmed down enough he had seen the wisdom behind her blunt words. He relented, fading into the background to allow Kagome some space. He still lingered nearby enough to know how his mate was feeling at all times.

Kagome was surprised the first day when the demons had arrived, but the surprise had soon turned out to be a pleasant one. Sesshoumaru had always been by her side, especially whenever they had been in the castle. His presence had been an anchor to her, but now when the other demons came to her, when they filled her room with chatter and laughter, did she realise how lonely she had felt. In this castle, she had had no friends, no family, only Sesshoumaru.

But that was changed now.

There was the tall and willowy adolescent Inu youkai Miyako, who had been Kagome's sparring partner when she had been trained by Kenichirou. She was young and lively and ready to laugh. She reminded Kagome of her friends in her own time, and at the same time Miyako's presence startled her. Though the demoness was physically centuries her elder, they were almost the same age in terms of mental maturity. Kagome looked at Miyako and thought that she should be like she was, young, full of life and a cheery smile often visiting her lips.

When had her naïveté deserted her? When had the life crept up on her, branding her with worries that should belong to an older person?

Kagome could not tell.

There was also Miyako's mother, lady Tomoko, the mate of lord Hirota whose arm Kagome had purified as a show of her competence when she had first been introduced to the court of the West as Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be. Kagome did not know the lady well; she had only briefly met her during the mating ceremony, where lady Tomoko had taken over the role of her mother. She soon realised, though, that the demoness was kind and gentle.

The third addition to the company was the matchmaker. While Aiko was wise and older, in the way of the kitsune she was also mischievous and forever young. Her cunning ensured that there never was a dull moment to any of them. On top of that, she knew plenty of tales, old legends and hilarious jests, with which she would fill their afternoons when they would all sit around in the room, each of them busying themselves in some way. Lady Tomoko often painted, and her daughter Miyako practiced calligraphy. Kagome would often read or occasionally try to calm her mind by performing the tea ceremony for her companions.

And then there was Izumi, the faithful servant who always lingered at her heel like a shadow. While the tanuki's constant presence had at first been almost unbearable to her, now she found comfort in it. What she had initially perceived as harshness, she now realised was stern affection. While Izumi still had the moments when she appeared as her strict teacher, Kagome could now see that the servant truly cared for her.

With these 4 companions, she at times felt like she was indeed a lady, leading her own court only in a miniature size.

-cCc-

It was a warm afternoon, and the 5 women decided to enjoy the glowing warmth of the spring sun. After a stroll in the gardens, they settled down at the polished wooden veranda giving out to the small garden. Lady Tomoko took out her painting tools and soon started to sketch small ink paintings to give her idle hands something to do. They spent a moment in a comfortable silence, before young Miyako spoke.  
"I am really glad that you returned, Kagome-sama," the adolescent demoness confided. "Why did you leave after the ceremony?"

The question was bold – inquiring to the personal matters of their lady was very rude. Even though all the female youkai present had been filled with curiosity as to what had possessed the young lady to slip into the night with the lord, none had dared to ask. But as Miyako was still young and had as of yet not officially come of age, her rudeness would be pardoned.

Kagome herself, of course, having not grown up in a demon court – or in a court of any kind, for that matter – did not even fully understand how impolite such an inquiry truly was. She realised the question was personal, but she did not mind answering it.

"Because I made a promise," she replied simply.

"A promise?" Miyako echoed, curiosity evident in the tone of her voice.

Kagome nodded. She straightened herself slightly, and her eyes took on a faraway look.

"Few years ago, when we first found the Jewel of four souls, a crow demon snatched it and flew away. I launched an arrow at the demon, but back then it was one of the first times I had ever even held a bow in my hands. I missed the demon, but my arrow hit the jewel. And the Shikon no tama shattered."

Miyako gasped lightly.

"What happened then?" the adolescent demoness asked, already transfixed by the story.

"Since I was able to sense and see the shards of Shikon no tama, I made a promise with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother. That we would restore the jewel together - he needed my abilities in detecting the shards and I needed his strength."

None of the demonesses present missed that expression in the priestess' eyes. There was a slight smile on her lips and her blue eyes were alight.

"Over the course of time, another people joined into our group. They all – everyone save for me – had their personal reasons to take on this quests, for each wanted to have revenge on the vile hanyou Naraku, who was attempting to collect all the shards of the Shikon no tama."

She paused, her hands restlessly fingering the silken sleeves of her _uchikake_.

"I was appointed as the guardian of the Shikon no tama. It was my duty to help on the quest of seeking the jewel shards. I had made a promise. And even though I vowed myself to Sesshoumaru, even though I stepped to be one of the House of the West… I did not want to forsake my duty and my promise. I had to leave."

"But you did come back," Miyako said, a smile lighting her features.

"I did," Kagome agreed, inclining her head. "And a part of me still regrets that decision. In coming back, I have given up my duty and renounced my former promise."

"Then why did you come back?" Miyako asked, gasping lightly.

Kagome turned to look at the young demoness.

"Because I felt that was of the best interest of this child I am now carrying in my womb. It would have been selfish of me to insist on continuing the quest, even when this body of mine was housing a new life within."

Miyako nodded slowly. Then, she leaned to the priestess and took her hands in her own.

"I am still ever so glad that you returned, lady Kagome," the youngster declared.

"Thank you, Miyako," Kagome replied with a gentle smile.

-cCc-

A week or so after Kagome and Sesshoumaru had returned to the castle, Kenichirou arrived. He said he had been summoned by the Lady of the West. He told her he would have come sooner, had not his own mother stalled his departure.

"It is all your fault," he said gloomily to Sesshoumaru. "Now that you are all nicely settled down, my mother seems to have been drawing out her own plans for me."

"You never know, maybe mated life would agree with you," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"Are you kidding me?" Kenichirou spat. "We are not like you canines. The idea of binding ourselves to a single partner for the rest of our lives does not hold nearly as much appeal to the feline kind."

"Well, as the heir of the East I do not think you can avoid such union."

"I know. And I have come to terms with that a long time ago. It is just that I do not believe we are in any kind of a hurry. I doubt my parents are planning on dying anytime soon, and we are living in peaceful times. I see no reason for such a rush."

"Indeed."

"And if all else fails, there is still my stupid little sister," Kenichirou reminded acidly.

"Hn."

"So. What is new with you? Why are you suddenly back here?"

"It was unavoidable."

"I suppose so, but why now?"

"The life on the road is not at all suitable for a woman who is with a child."

"… What?"

"Is your hearing suddenly lacking, my friend?" Sesshoumaru mocked. "Or are you just dense?"

"Do you mean you… That Kagome-chan is…?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Without any kind of warning, Kenichirou gripped the inudaiyoukai in a rib-crushing bear hug.

"Congratulations! That is _great_ news!"

Sesshoumaru gave a warning growl and Kenichirou released his friend.

Sesshoumaru spent a moment carefully rubbing his offended side, while he looked at Kenichirou through narrowed eyes.

Internally, he was contemplating on whether to tell Kenichirou about the attack on Kagome. After a moment he decided not to. He remembered how furious the eastern heir had grown the last time Kagome had been attacked, and something told him that this time Kenichirou had been even more enraged if he was to learn the nature of the attack. If Kenichirou was to sense some moodiness from Kagome, Sesshoumaru could always explain it away using the pregnancy as an excuse.

-cCc-

She moaned at the feeling of him moving inside her. His hands were resting on her hips as he held them steady.

Her hands clung to his shoulders for support as she straddled his lap. She allowed her eyes to roam, taking in the sight of him.

His broad chest was pale and muscular, his golden eyes half-mast. The expression on his face, curling corners of his lips and everything, made the fire in her veins course even hotter. Moonlight cast an eerie hue to the strands of silver flowing down his back.

He moved again, and she closed her eyes in bliss.

She felt her back brush against something. Her eyes shot wide open as she soon identified the _something_ to be a lean and bare male chest.

A clawed hand circled from behind to cup her breast. By her ear, she heard the throaty laugh of Kenichirou.

Then, a pair of sneaky fingers crept over her body, heading towards the apex of her legs.

In an instant, she forgot everything else and willingly succumbed to the pleasure coursing through her body. She eased herself against Kenichirou's bare chest, and as the snow leopard demon's hand idly played with her breast, she arched her back, drawing her mate deeper within her. Her head fell back to rest against Kenichirou's shoulder, and through hooded eyes her smouldering gaze sought out the beautiful face of her mate. His whole expression was filled with passion, and that sight was simultaneously so erotic and romantic that it tugged deep at her heartstrings.

.

.

.

Kagome woke up with a start and sat up on her futon. She took a shaky breath before she buried her face in her hands while a strangled moan escaped her lips.

She had _not_ just dreamed about a threesome with two demon lords. No way.

She snorted. Even the traumatic experience of a near rape could not keep her lecherous subconscious in check.

Well, on the other hand, it might just be a good thing, a sign of recovery, assuring her that she did not have any lingering trauma after the horrifying experience.

Unless the incident had somehow managed to screw her subconscious up completely. For a second she feared that the inner lecher would only be getting more bold and experimental now, that just plain old "normal" sex was not enough for her perverse mind anymore.

Then she felt the slight whiff of the all too familiar nausea and quickly reassessed her earlier assumption. No, it might just as well be that something completely different was screwing her up. Another likely culprit was her cursed hormones going haywire. She was not at all certain of all the ways a pregnancy progressed, but she knew that the expecting mothers often became completely messed up, and they'd always roll the blame on the rampant hormones. Kagome sighed in exasperation.

She was fairly sure that she was already messed up enough as it were, without the additional havoc wrecking of the hormonal hurricane.

-cCc-

In the morning, she woke up and all was normal again – until Kenichirou joined them at their room for breakfast. The sight of the Eastern prince sharply reminded Kagome of the dream she had seen last night. She had to constantly battle the blush of embarrassment that obviously attempted to set up a permanent residence on her cheeks. She kept her eyes mainly on the food, for she could not meet Kenichirou's sincere eyes.

After the breakfast, Kagome hastily excused herself, saying she would go see Miyako-chan and lady Tomoko. She left the room, Izumi trailing after her steps as usual.

Kenichirou frowned as he glanced at the miko's retreating back. She had not met his gaze once all morning, to his utter bewilderment. What was going on? Why was she suddenly avoiding him?

Turning to look at Sesshoumaru, Kenichirou decided that he would try to solve this mystery.

"Do you think I have done something to displease Kagome-chan lately?"

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow.

"I do not suppose so, but who am I to say what a female finds displeasing. Why do you ask?"

"Because she is avoiding me. She does not even look me in the eye anymore!"

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"That is odd," he conceded. "The two of you have never had any trouble getting along," he added dryly.

"It must have been something I did," Kenichirou pondered glumly.

"Try not to dwell on it," Sesshoumaru advised, glancing at his mate out of the corner of his eye. "After all, there is no logic to the mind of a female."

"Save for that they almost explicitly find the male the offender. Thus, whatever is was that Kagome-chan took offence of, must be my fault."

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow.

"If you are that well advised in the ways of women, why did you even bother asking me?"

Kenichirou shrugged.

"Because she is your mate," he replied simply. "It would only make sense that you'd be the one who would know her the best. It should be you in whom she confides."

"Well, she has not confided in me regarding anything relating to you. She has not spoken one bad word about you, of that this Sesshoumaru is certain."

"Hmmh," Kenichirou hummed, his brows knit together in a frown.

Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly.

"Well this is rare," he said after a while, a mocking smirk twisting his lips. "I do not recall you ever having much trouble with females."

Kenichirou shrugged.  
"I do not, usually," he easily conceded. "And I would not have, now, if I only knew what I have done to upset Kagome-chan."

"What was her name again?" Sesshoumaru asked, remembering the mischievous and playful Eastern aristocrat, a stunningly beautiful daughter of the General of the East.

Kenichirou just looked at Sesshoumaru, one of his eyebrows comically raised.

"Ah yes… Sachiko."

Kenichirou flinched ever so slightly, instantly recalling the female with whom he had outrageously flirted on several occasions.

"She has nothing to do with this. Besides, she always instigates our… conversations."

"Indeed?"

"I – " Kenichirou fell suddenly silent as his eyes narrowed instantly. "Are you _teasing_ me?" he then asked incredulously.

"Would this Sesshoumaru do something like that to such an old friend?"

Kenichirou shook his head, suddenly grinning widely.

"I have no idea what Kagome-chan is doing to you, but I am loving the results," he mocked back, and then amiably patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

-cCc-

To say Kagome was freaked out was a crude understatement. Sesshoumaru had left somewhere, and the ladies that had usually been attending her were gone as well, leaving her all alone with Kenichirou.

As much as Kagome loved the Eastern prince, she dreaded this scenario, and begged silently for someone to save her, to either give her an excuse to leave, or to have someone else enter the room so that they would no longer be alone.

She sat still, her panicky mind unable to concentrate on Kenichirou, and his conversation.

The dream was still fresh on her mind, and that made facing the feline decidedly awkward. She was certain that her cheeks were burning in embarrassment and all she could hope was for the ground to come and swallow her whole.

The mental image was very vivid and detailed, the moonlit tatami in the room, the powerful inudaiyoukai cradling her in his lap, while she was cradling _him_ deep within her… And the broad, leanly muscled chest against which she rested her back, belonging to the other demon lord right behind her…

Wanting to escape that haunting and disconcerting dream image, she pushed away her flighty thoughts and forced herself to concentrate on listening to whatever Kenichirou was talking about.

"Sesshoumaru has been in a bad mood for a while now," the eastern prince was saying, "and I really think that the two of us should come up with a way to cheer him up."

His yellow green eyes suddenly glimmered with mirth.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Kagome-chan?" he asked slyly.

The miko's reaction to his teasing was completely unexpected.

Her blue eyes rounded in an almost comical manner. Colour drained from her cheeks and her mouth opened as her jaw dropped. Then, she snapped her lips tightly shut as she blushed furiously.

"I don't think that is a good idea," she managed to croak in a small voice. "Excuse me."

Thus, she fled the room, leaving a stunned daiyoukai staring in her wake.

-cCc-

That night, Kagome lay still on her futon. She stared at the dark room while her mulled over that dream. She still felt slightly freaked out about it, after all the dream had been _very_ disturbing in a sense. And that was why she could not sleep.

She had taken to Kenichirou right from the start. The snow leopard demon was her dear, dear friend, and there was something very profoundly _wrong_ in dreaming about the Eastern heir in a sexual light. It was kind of like trying to imagine what sex with Hojo was like – he was nice looking enough if a bit plain… But no matter how hard she'd try, she just couldn't picture it at all because Hojo had zero sex appeal.

Well, Kenichirou of course was much, _much_ more attractive than Hojo… but then again, Kagome had not as of yet encountered a single daiyoukai whom she would have thought to be unattractive. But acknowledging Kenichirou's attractiveness didn't make her desire him.

Kagome shook her head and let out a sigh.

Stupid, perverted subconscious, plaguing her with confusing dreams…

With a start, Kagome suddenly realised something that had eluded her the whole day. There was a part of that dream that had not felt wrong to her at all. Not even now when she was awake and looking back to the dream.

Since when had she _consciously _started thinking about Sesshoumaru in sexual manner? Her widened blue eyes darted to stare at the demon lord sleeping on the nearby futon in disbelief. His face seemed peaceful in his sleep. His clawed hand rested atop of the covers and she could see just a glimpse of pale skin peeking from where his yukata was parted. His long silver tresses were fanning the futon and the covers, like tiny streams of moonlight.

She stared at him, the tangle of her mixed feelings painfully throbbing in her chest. He was not attractive, that word did not do him justice. He was breathtaking.

She did not need any dream to remind her about the time they had been together; the night of their mating had sneakily etched itself into her memory. She remembered well the care and respect he had showed to her that night, with each of his touches. He had been gentle with her. He had not rushed her. He had wanted her to feel good. She was very grateful to him for that.

Slowly, she began to realise that it had been then. After that night… Their mating, together with his consideration for her had been the two factors why she had slowly come to see him in a different light. The dreams that kept pestering her were tangible evidence that deep down inside, she did desire him.

In her mind, his existence had pushed out from the tiny box into which she had initially locked him in.

He was no longer just a friend to her.

Kagome lay back down onto her futon and burrowed under the covers. She did not, however, close her eyes and try to sleep. Instead, she laid awake, still gazing her mate who slept on the futon next to hers.

Right before she fell back to sleep, a single thought echoed in the confines of her disturbed mind.

_What the hell am I getting myself into?_

-cCc-

**Chie:** _Tantou _(or_ tantō_) is a Japanese knife, whereas _kaiken_ is a type of _tantou_ that was usually carried by women. A woman usually received a _kaiken_ as a part of her wedding gifts.


	30. Chapter 29: Changes

**Chie:** First of all – _THANK YOU_ for nominating _Chain_ once again in Dokuga Awards 2nd Quarter 2011! I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this story so much, so thank you, everyone! ^_^

Now then, secondly… I'm fairly sure I'm not the only one who has seen dreams that have freaked me out or disturbed me in the morning. (Not only nightmares, mind you, but also dreams where I would be very out of character and doing something I'd never ever actually do – like dating a man as old as my father or sleeping with a guy who's in a relationship with someone else.)

That said, I'm a bit baffled (and somewhat amused) how so many of you read way too much into the dream in the last chapter.

No, Kagome is not going to cheat on Sesshoumaru!

No, I am not going to turn _Chain_ into a threesome fic.

It was **just** a _dream_!

* * *

Chapter twenty-nine – Changes

Kagome sat on the polished wood. The screens had been pulled aside during the day, leaving a clear view into the garden open. She stared outside in silence, her restless eyes searching the blue sky peeking behind the lazy white clouds, the tops of the trees whispering with the wind and all the colourful blossoms spreading their sweet fragrance in the air.

"Something is upsetting you," a smooth voice intoned. She felt a weight settle near her. She did not need to turn her head to know that Sesshoumaru had sat down next to her.

"I am afraid," she confessed, after a moment of silence.

"There is nothing you need to fear," he assured her. "You are safe here."

"Yes," she admitted with a sigh. "I am. But not all are so privileged."

"You worry for someone else, then." It was a statement, not a question.

"I do believe I made the right decision when I returned here with you, forsaking the life on the road. But I do regret abandoning my friends to continue on their dangerous quest without me."

"Your former companions are all skilled in battle," Sesshoumaru said in his deep voice, trying to soothe his restless mate. "They have faced the hanyou and his minions before."

"Maybe so," Kagome agreed. "But the final confrontation will be unlike any other, without a doubt."

"And this upsets you," he stated after she had fallen silent once again. "And there is no way to calm your troubled mind?" he asked, eager to see the woman he loved at ease.

"None I can think of," she answered softly. "Unless maybe…" her voice trailed off as a curious light came to her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked then, her voice tentative and hesitant.

"Yes?" he readily answered.

"Could you please go and ask Kenichirou-kun to come to see me?"

"If that is your wish," he replied smoothly and rose from his seat.

He did not care that it was a simple errand that was usually run by a servant. If fetching Kenichirou would help ease Kagome's restlessness, he would be willing to haul the damn cat to her, from the deepest level of hell if need be.

Luckily for him, in this case, Kenichirou was no further than in the guest room directly across the hall from their room.

"I am coming in," he announced in a low growl, before he slid the shoji door open.

Kenichirou had been sitting at a small desk, poring over a scroll, and lifted his questioning yellow-green eyes to regard his friend.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru? Did you miss my company?"

"Hardly," the inudaiyoukai drawled. "Kagome wishes to see you."

Kenichirou put down the scroll and as good as jumped onto his feet, his face a mix of relief and delight.

For the past few days Kagome had been all but avoiding him, and no matter how hard Kenichirou had tried to wrack his brain, he could not come up with anything he could have said or done to offend or upset the little human he dearly loved. He had grown agitated as well as puzzled when the priestess' baffling behaviour had lasted already for several days. He was becoming quite desperate to patch up whatever rift that now existed between them.

"Better not make her wait then," Kenichirou replied and strolled out of his room.

Sesshoumaru lingered in the doorway as his friend walked past him, hesitating on whether to follow him to Kagome or not.

He then decided against it. Things had been delicate between Kenichirou and Kagome for the past few days. His mate had seemed to be avoiding the feline's company. If she now was seeking it, it had to be because of something important. Sesshoumaru felt he shouldn't interfere. After standing in the corridor for a moment longer, he left the castle, deciding to go practise on the training grounds by the guards' house.

**-cCc-**

Kenichirou entered the room Kagome was sharing with Sesshoumaru. He quickly spotted the woman, sitting by the opened shoji screen, as she thoughtfully looked over the garden.

Kenichirou walked across the room to her, and then sat down next to her with fluid feline grace.

As Kagome turned to regard him, he bowed his head politely at her.  
"You wished to see me, Kagome-chan," he said simply.

"I did," she replied. She then sighed.

Kenichirou waited patiently in silence for her to speak her mind. And soon enough, she did.

"Kenichirou-kun, I have a favour to ask you. It is a rather selfish request, but if you will grant me that, I will be forever in your debt." she planted her hands on the polished wood in the graceful manner Izumi had drilled her in, before bowing her head to him.

"Kagome-chan. There is no need for such formality." He reached forward, and gently cupped the human's cheek with his clawed hand, bringing her face up to meet his gaze. "You are like a sister to me. No, actually, I like you _better_ than my sister." he flashed a brief smile at her. "I will do anything you ask."

"Do not make promises before you hear my request," Kagome spoke, but her blue eyes had softened. Her small hands left the floor to travel up to envelope the daiyoukai's hand. She brought it down from her face and then held it still in the air between them, tightly clasped in her hands.

"I ask you to leave this castle and find Inuyasha," she said urgently.

"That rude half-blood bastard? Why would I?" Kenichirou asked, baffled.  
"Because that is what wish – no, plead – you to do, Kenichirou-kun. I broke my promise and forsook the quest. But I cannot forsake my friends as easily as that. They are my dear, dear companions, people whom I love and respect as much as I do you, my dear Kenichirou-kun. And I fear for them."

"What do you want me to do once I find the hanyou?"

"Join him and his group. Lend them your strength when they will ultimately come to the final confrontation against Naraku. If you are to aid them, I am sure the victory will be yours!"

Kenichirou did not speak, his pale yellow-green eyes were intently searching the priestess' face.

"Please," she begged softly. Her hold of his hand tightened. "Stand in their battle and fight alongside them in my stead."

"I am none too fond of the thought of fighting for the offensive half-blood," Kenichirou said earnestly, a flash of distaste in his eyes. He had not forgotten his first impression of the bastard son of the West, and how he had called his miko companion a bitch. Granted, the boy was half a dog, but Kagome surely wasn't, and thus such language was considered an insult. At least in the feline daiyoukai's books.

Desperation appeared on the young woman's face and she opened her mouth to argue, but before she had time to speak, Kenichirou continued.

"But if I am to fight for you, Kagome-chan, I will do so gladly."

Her features eased into a relieved smile just as her blue eyes started to shimmer with unshed tears. Suddenly she leaned forward and hugged the daiyoukai fiercely.

"Thank you," she said silently.

Kenichirou patted her back gently in response. He was equally delighted, and very much relieved to know that he was once again in his dear friend's good graces.

**-cCc-**

After Kenichirou had left the castle of the West, many weeks slipped away, weeks filled with demon companionship, further schooling on how to be a Lady, formal dinners, making appearance at the court, and all the other various things that filled the vast and many duties of the lady and mate of the House of the West. Kagome's life fell into a decided routine and she welcomed the change. The stability the routines promised to her brought her comfort, now that everything else in her life was changing.

Now that _she_ was changing.

Her pregnancy had started to show. It was barely noticeable, and beneath the layers of kimono the slight swell of her stomach was rendered completely invisible. But to her that change was present at all times, and sometimes she could spend long moments in the evening, sitting in her light linen yukata and just stare at the small bulge of her once flat stomach, her hands carefully cradling the small but unfamiliar shape.

The nausea was a rare guest to her now, and she was ever so grateful for that. The exhaustion, however, lingered and she tired easily. She was often ravenously hungry and was very glad that Inuyasha was not there to mock her eating habits.

She was scared out of her wits.

She was afraid of her own body. It no longer even felt like hers. Some nights when she gazed into the dim looking glass in the corner of their bedroom she could not help but to wonder just _who_ it was that gazed back at her from the depths of the mirror. So much had _changed_, so many things were still changing… It was tiring to try to keep up with it all.

She was afraid of being a mother. She was still so young herself. She did not have any experience at all with babies. What if she would completely screw everything up? What if she was a bad mother? Yet in the midst of all her fears and doubts, there was also ever-growing curiosity and excitement. Was her baby a boy or a girl? What was the baby like? Would it look like Sesshoumaru or her or an adorable blend of both of them?

She was afraid of being pregnant. Not just because of all the changes it brought forth in her – mental and physical – but because of all the uncertainties that came along with it. She did not know much about pregnancy to begin with, not much more than what she had learned from school. But even the little things she _knew_ were about human pregnancies. And while she was human, the child growing in her womb was not. What if something would go wrong? She knew she did not have to fear her holy powers to affect the child, the matchmaker had assured her that her reiki would be able to recognise herself in the child… But what if there were to be unseen complications because of her humanity? No one could tell for sure how her pregnancy would proceed. There had been some documentation about Izayoi's pregnancy, but Izayoi had not been a Shinto priestess. Besides, there was the chance – however small – that her child might actually be a full-blooded youkai. And a full-blooded youkai with a human miko for a mother were completely unheard of. Kimiko had said most inudaiyoukai usually carried for 5 months, that a full-blooded youkai pup born to strong parents did not need as much time to develop in a womb than what human babies usually required. Kagome's mind reeled with questions, to which no one knew the answers.

**-cCc-**

That night, when Sesshoumaru was about to change into the yukata he wore for the bed, Kagome reminded him how that task was hers, as it was the duty of his mate. It had been long since she had last performed any of the tasks, she had not insisted on it before, and he had no heart or will to make her perform those mundane little chores, ones he was more than capable of doing himself. To him, she was his mate, his heart, his equal, and he did not want her to bow down in front of him and call him her lord, he'd much rather have her standing by his side and call him by his name.

It was curious that she would insist doing her duty as a mate now, but Sesshoumaru had noticed that she had grown whimsical as of late. And he knew his mate well enough not to waste his breath on futile questioning. He easily gave in, and stood still while she came to him, her small fingers starting to work on the knots fastening his clothes to their place. She carefully peeled away the outmost layer of his kimono. He stood, fearful even to twitch under the administration of her gentle fingers. Her touch was welcome to him – even if she was not touching him quite in the way he would have wanted to be touched by her. She was just removing the inner layer, the pristine white under kimono, when a faint silver glimmer caught her eye. Frowning slightly, she stopped to stare at the faint silver half-circle shaped blotch that was marring the pale skin of his chest. Before she even realised she had moved, her fingers brushed against the mark on his skin. It felt smooth and oddly warm, as if the silver blotch had responded to her touch.

Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply at the contact, the warmly pulsating contentment swiftly spreading all over his body.

Kagome drew back, startled by the sound.  
"What is it?" she asked, unable to hold back her curiosity.

Sesshoumaru arched one slender brow at her silly question. Wasn't the answer obvious? He reached out, resting the tips of his claws just above her left breast.

"It is the same mark that you bear above your heart. The sign of the bond we share. The mating mark."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean the males have those too?" she managed to gasp in awe.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow only travelled further up to disappear under his bangs. Really, where did the silly girl get her ridiculous notions?

"Of course the males bear the mark as well. The bond is mutual," he patiently explained.

"Oh." Kagome pursed her lips. "I always thought… Well… That it was some kind of ownership thing. You know, the kind of 'you belong to me now, woman' thing…"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to frown.

"Why should the female belong to the male more than the male belong to the woman?" he asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, it has never made any sense to me either. I suppose that in this case I prefer the demon way over the human one," she said softly. Her fingers twitched to touch that silver blotch again. She almost felt giddy to know that Sesshoumaru bore a mark on his skin, signalling to the entire world that he was _hers_.

"It is different from mine," she observed.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru agreed. "That is because your mating mark also signifies your status as a person belonging to the House of the West," he replied.

"Oh." Kagome paused, and then resumed her task, removing finally the under kimono from his form. Her questions, however, did not stop there.

"Are they all like that?"

"No. There is much variance. Depending on the species or the clan or the rank of the youkai… Each great House has its own mark, a chosen emblem, while for the lesser demons even a crude bite mark might suffice."

She made a face at that.

"I'm glad that at least mine's _pretty_."

He chuckled then, and the sound tugged at her heart.

"I am glad that you should find it so," Sesshoumaru said, obviously amused.

"Yours is pretty, too," Kagome quickly assured.

The comment only made Sesshoumaru laugh more.

Kagome couldn't help but to beam at him radiantly in response, as the welcome sound of his laughter filled her with unexpected warmth.

**-cCc-**

The air was stifling. Hot, heavy and unmoving. Kagome sat on the polished wooden floor overlooking the garden. The sun was shining on its cloudless sky, mercilessly roasting all the world below.

Her ears were filled with the shrill chirping of the cicada's, the dizzying chorus almost drowning out all other sounds. Kagome was missing air conditioning very bad. On some days, a servant would try to help her cool down by fanning her, but the air was so hot and heavy that even when its hot breath brushed on her cheeks, it felt like it had not truly moved at all. Beads of sweat were glistening on her brow, even though she had been allowed to change her heavy silks into simple and thin linen. The yukata was still of an elaborate design, but that didn't make her feel any better. Her hands were resting on her growing belly as she looked out into the small garden.

It was mid-July, and over two months had passed since she had returned to the castle together with Sesshoumaru. The rainy season of June had passed, followed by this insufferable hot, sticky weather. She hated it. The pregnancy was already making her exhausted and irritable, but the heavy and humid heat only heightened both symptoms.

"My lady," Izumi called to her when she padded across the room and finally seated herself near the human woman. "It is time to commence the lessons for today," the servant gently reminded her.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to," she objected, a noticeable whiny tune in her irritated voice.

"My lady, I insist."

"It is no good, Izumi. My brain is like jello today, I can't concentrate!"

Izumi had no idea what "jello" was, not she knew better than to argue. Her lady was having one of her "moods" again. As of late, those had been growing to become a more and more frequent occurrence.

"I do agree that this heat is brutal, my lady," the tanuki coaxed. "Perhaps you would feel better after a nice, cooling bath?"

"I don't _want_ a bath!" Kagome huffed. "I want _air conditioning_! This heat is sucking the life out of me – at least the little life I have left for me that has not already been sucked away by my leech of a baby," she ranted.

"Now you are acting plain childish, my lady," Izumi chided.

"I guess so, but I happen to _be_ a child," she pouted. "I am seventeen years old, Izumi, and where I come from, I won't become an adult in the eyes of the society until I turn twenty. "

"I understand," Izumi said. Frankly, the servant had been slightly surprised by the information her lady had just disclosed to her, but she also saw the opportunity to educate.

"For the demon kind, the coming of age varies according to their species. For inuyoukai, they come of age when they turn 550 years old."

Kagome laughed then, but it was a strangled sound laced with slight bitterness.

"Hear that little one?" she spoke, her hands cradling the small swell of her belly. "In 550 years you will be an adult in the eyes of your demon society. And guess what? Your mother won't even be there to congratulate you."

"Now you are just being silly, my lady," Izumi said tartly, a scowl on her face.

"I can be silly if I want! I have been whisked away from my _entire_ life, brought into this castle of demons, to be a good mate to breed nice little heirs for your stinking throne and then play the little lady in front of everyone… And then, some day not too long from now, I will die like the pitiful mortal little creature I am, and Sesshoumaru will be free of me."

Then, the woman sniffed and Izumi was taken aback to see a single tear escape from the corner of her troubled blue eyes.

She is so young, the tanuki thought to herself. She is young, in a foreign environment, alone and scared, poor thing.

She should have waited, Izumi realised in that single instant. Instead of rushing the mating along, the Lady of the West should have waited for the little human girl to have better adjusted to what was going to become her life. And with that realisation came another. She had been charged of teaching the young lady. But she had been too concerned about the customs and traditions of the court that she had completely overlooked educating the human in more basic demon customs.

_And that failing is clearly my own_, she acknowledged with a sense of guilt.

Pulling a silken handkerchief from the sleeve of her kimono, Izumi scooted closer and gently wiped away the single tear from her mistress' cheek, before dotting away the sweat on her pale brow.

"Is that what you really believe, my silly little lady?" the tanuki questioned her gently. "Do you truly believe the bond forged at the mating to be so feeble?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she gazed at her servant, still uncomprehending.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyoukai mate for life, my lady. When lord Sesshoumaru took you for his mate, your lifespan was adjusted to meet his."

The priestess blinked in confusion.

"You mean I'll just magically live for an eternity like Sesshoumaru? Just like that?"

"Just like that," Izumi agreed, "though there is hardly anything magical about it. It is more a question of balance. Have you ever wondered why so few youkai take a human mate?"

"Because they don't want to get hanyou offspring?"

"Well, that is one reason, yes. But another is that there are few willing to make the sacrifice."

"The sacrifice?" Kagome echoed dumbly.

"One has to give in order to gain," Izumi explained gently. "The demon will have to give up half of his days of life."

"Sesshoumaru's entire lifespan has been _halved_?" Kagome cried out incredulously.

Izumi nodded.

"He has given half of his life for you, so that death will not take you from him before him."

"But… But… _Why_ would he consent to something like that?"

"The stronger the demon, the longer his lifespan. And lord Sesshoumaru is very strong. Even if he would live only half as long, he will still be living for millennia, of that I am sure." Izumi paused, and locked her brown eyes with Kagome's shocked gaze. "I know of mortals who wish to live forever," the tanuki said softly. "But they are fools. They do not understand that forever is a long, long time… And it will feel twice so long if one is to face all those countless years alone."

And at last, Kagome understood. At least a little more and a little better.

"Let's start the lesson then, Izumi," she announced determinedly, turning away from the garden.

The tanuki met her gaze with a mysterious smile on her lips.

"My lady, I believe we have already begun."

**-cCc-**

Kagome had always been an emotional being and more than that she had always worn her emotions on her sleeve, but it soon got completely blown out of proportion. Izumi had assured Sesshoumaru that such behaviour was completely natural for a pregnant woman, for all the changes in her body often resulted in a certain kind of sensitivity.

Despite the tanuki servant's assurances, Sesshoumaru found it all highly disturbing and very much _un_natural. Even he could no longer keep up with his mate's ever changing moods, and he had long since given up to even try. She could be happily beaming at him one second and then weeping miserably for no tangible reason whatsoever the next. She could be laughing delightedly, and he needed but to turn around for a splinter of a moment and she would be puffing in irritation. None of it made any sense to him, and that was why he found the whole situation so very unnerving.

But even with the myriad wild carousel of emotion, there were two moods that often prevailed above all the others. For one, Kagome was often irritated and she let her temper flare with an uncharacteristic abandon. The crankiness was normal too, according to Izumi. When he had questioned the servant, the tanuki had told him that there were as many different pregnancies than there were different females – some became irritable and cranky, some became groggy, some became astoundingly energetic, some became content and happy, some became moody, some became calm as a monk who had reached _zen_… There was never any way to say for sure before hand, but the only thing that was for certain was that the female would not remain her usual self throughout her pregnancy.

Sesshoumaru could take his mate's ire. That did not bother him much. He could understand that her changing body must have made the miko feel uncomfortable, so having her temper run shorter than usual was a sensible reaction.

It was the crying which he could not take at all. He could not stand the sight of her tears, and from the moment he spotted the all-too telling moist glimmer in the corner of her eye, he froze to his spot, filled with complete and utter helplessness. He did not know what he should do to comfort a crying woman – and it was even harder to try to figure out a way to calm the female down when he had absolutely no idea what had upset her in the first place!

Sesshoumaru glanced at the priestess out of the corner of his eye. She was curled up on her futon, her blanket in a tangle where she had kicked it aside in this warm July night. Her face was calm and relaxed in her sleep.

Just earlier that evening she had began to cry because she had accidentally spilled a few drops of water on the sleeve of her evening yukata. The _normal_ Kagome would not probably have even noticed the whole thing. And if she had, she would have merely shaken her head at her clumsiness.

But this new, changed, weepy Kagome had burst into tears that had kept coming and coming for many excruciatingly long minutes, during which he had hopelessly wrung his hands, trying to figure out how to make her stop.

He was an inudaiyoukai, the heir to the Western throne. He should not be rendered helpless by a female's spilt tears.

And yet somehow, to his utter frustration, he was. Time after time.

**-cCc-**

The loyalists – as they called themselves – had fallen into discord ever since the _human _had returned to the Castle of the West. They had gained new supporters when the miko had deserted the West right after the mating and connived to take the heir with her, but now that she had returned, some had left their ranks, feeling reassured that the priestess had not abandoned her duties to the West after all. The news of the human's pregnancy had also divided them. A few had been impressed at how quickly the human was able to bear an heir to the West and had deserted the loyalists to join the human-lovers. A few had wanted to take measures as quickly as possible to rid the West from the threat of having a hanyou as an heir to their throne. Many of their ranks had wanted to sit back and wait, and bide their time till the pup would be born. If it would be a hanyou, they would step up then – whether it would be to dispose of the half-blood brat, or to complain to the Western throne how a hanyou would be unworthy of the title of the heir.

All in all, the loyalists were, at the time being, divided and bickering against each other. They were weak and hesitating.

But he was not. He would not idly stand by and let the _human_ walk all over the Western castle as if she owned the place. He would not bide his time and wait for the _human_ to taint the royal line of the West by whelping a half-blood pup.

He would rather take action, no matter the consequences.

He was lounging on the upper branches of the tall tree in the gardens. His eyes were trained on the small group of females who were currently strolling in the gardens.

It was the _human_ surrounded by her little court. The ladies were chattering and laughing and fanning themselves in the afternoon sun. They loudly admired the flowers and the weather and the lovely kisses of the sun and the wandering butterflies that fluttered in the garden and the dragonflies that played above the fountain and the pond where the water lilies were blooming. The _human_ however, did not join in their idle chatter. She walked among them, silent and unsmiling. Occasionally she gave a curt nod when one of her companions would point something out to her or bend to whisper something in her ear. They walked around the garden at a leisure pace. The _human_ was walking in the very centre of her little court, dressed in the lavish silks the heir had gifted her with. Her stomach had visibly grown, even though it was not yet too prominent, and the wealth and layers of silk hid it well.

And then the little court came into the halt.

"Leave me," the _human _said all of a sudden in a strained voice.

"My lady?" the matchmaker inquired, her age old green eyes studying the mortal.

"I wish to be alone."

"That would be unwise, my lady," the matchmaker mildly objected.

"Please." there now was a note of desperation in her voice.

"My lady – "

"I am _never_ allowed to be alone. I need time to be alone with my thoughts. Why is that too much to ask?"

The companions relented, and quietly, the demonesses turned to walk back into the Castle.

All but one.

"You too, Izumi."

"With all due respect, my lady, I refuse."

"I am not asking you, Izumi. I am _ordering_ you."

The tanuki looked at the _human_ long and hard, but grudgingly nodded.

"I will not be too far, call if you need me, and I will come."

She walked away.

He smiled.

It was the perfect opportunity, one he would not pass by.

**-cCc-**

The flare of youki and the sheer chill of murderous intent in the air were what alerted her. She spun around swiftly, in spite of her swelling belly and confining silks. Her hand darted into her obi, and caressed the lacquered wooden hilt of the dagger she had received for her mother in law. For a moment, a wry amusement shook its head in disbelief at the confines of her mind. Had Kimiko foreseen this as well?

The attacker had stopped his charge and now stood a few yards from her, poised ready to leap into a deadly lunge at any given second. His pale cold eyes bore into her deep blue ones, searching.

Kagome fought to keep herself calm, although the fingers wrapped around her concealed weapon were slightly shaking.

"What do you want?" she spat out.

"Worry not, _human_," he replied, the distaste in his voice evident, "I have not come for your life."

"Then why were you about to attack?" she inquired flatly, trying to buy time to slow her racing heart.

"You are of the House of West, and no matter my personal feelings towards you, my lady," he began, the title chewed out like an insult, "I cannot bring myself to betray my loyalty to the West by taking your life."

"Then why?" Kagome repeated, trying to curb her exasperation.

"I will not see the Western throne soiled by half-blood."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she realised the implied meaning in the demon's former utterance – he might not have come for _her_ life, but he had the full intention to make a kill today.

A cold chill ran down her spine as she slowly drew out the small blade that had been hidden in her embroidered obi.

"You will not have my child," she told the demon, her voice dead and on the verge of trembling.

The demon smirked at her and flexed his claws.

"Just try and stop me," he rasped, his pale eyes shining with horrible amusement.

And then he was on the move.

In the split second that remained, Kagome fell within herself, she hid herself there, in every cell of her body.

And she was just in time – the demon's attack landed – and he was thwarted by the pink sphere that had suddenly appeared around the human girl.

Kagome did not have any experience in conjuring barriers, but she had seen it done enough times to understand the basics. Her blue eyes flashed as she raised her head to meet the pale eyes that had chilled her only seconds prior.

The demon was there, standing still and looking at her, appearing to be relaxed and studying her – but she knew that in a blink of an eye he would be able to lunge into a new attack.

But that was alright.

She was not afraid anymore.

The _reiki_ ran in her veins, comforting and pure. Her powers embraced her, so that it appeared she was aglow. The raw force of it hummed in the air around her, thrumming in her ears.

He felt it, it made all the hairs of his body stand. The feel of her holy powers made his skin crawl. It seeped through, and its touch was so cold that he could feel even his bones burn. He shuddered, and told himself that the girl did not scare him.

And while he stood there, convincing himself that there was no way for the girl to possibly be able to hurt him, she made her move.

He saw her arm draw back. He saw it snap forward. He saw the object flying in his way. He saw it all – almost in slow motion – and he wanted to _run_.

But he could not, the _reiki_ was dancing in the air, it was whispering against his skin with its icy breath. It was swirling and wrapping around him and he could not move.

She had a good aim, the small dagger did not stray. The blade found his heart with ease, piercing through his chest with a sickly _thud_.

A shaky gasp escaped him.

And then he screamed. He was freezing, inside out. The purifying power set to work, eating him alive. And it was ravenous.

He wept.

It was cold. So very cold that it _burned_.

And then he was no more.

"My lady?"

Kagome had no idea when Izumi had returned, and she barely registered her words. She stepped forward, and closed the distance. She bent down and carefully picked her small dagger from the pile of pale ash resting on the green grass. She swiped the blade with her sleeve and then sheathed it, hiding it once more in her obi.

"My lady?" Izumi asked again.

She turned.

"No one will hurt my child." Kagome declared with startling fierceness before she strode away from the garden in swift steps.

Izumi did not reply, but she shadowed her lady's footsteps nevertheless.


	31. Chapter 30: Resolutions

Chapter thirty - Resolutions

They had not given him a heart-warming welcome, but Kenichirou had known better than to expect one. In fact, at the very sight of him, the hanyou had brandished his sword, and would probably have carried out his attempt to slice him in half, had the monk not interfered. He could tell that even now, well over a month later, they still regarded him with suspicion. The half-breed often glared at him. The hollow miko ignored him. The demon slayer was wary around him. Even the monk – though his demeanour was ever so polite and though he seemed very amiable – had that hard, guarded look looming in the depths of his violet eyes.

But Kenichirou did not care about their mistrust. He was not here to make friends, he was here to give them his strength. And so far, they had not encountered a single battle.

The tension in the group was high, and not only because of the sudden admission of an unfamiliar daiyoukai to their group. He did not join them in their conversations in the evening as they all huddled around their fire. He stood aside from them, but he was always watching. Watching and listening.

Thus, Kenichirou was well aware that the group was growing desperate in their search. From the stray tidings they had heard, they knew that they were running out of time. They did not know how many shards there were still left out there, but there can't have been too many. The hour of their battle was drawing near, and Kenichirou could sense the nervousness in the air.

He could feel the approaching youki long before any other member of their mismatched little group did. He briefly considered warning the others, but then decided against it. He recognised that youki and that scent, and he was certain that the visitor would mean them no harm.

Soon enough, the others also noticed the familiar aura nearing them. Not long after that, in a gust of wind, the wolf prince appeared before them.

His appearance was ragged, there were deep scratches on his breastplate and the pieces of brown fur he had wrapped around his calves were all in tatters.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha barked gruffly in greeting, taking in the bruises and scratches and spots of dried blood that were showing on his arms and legs and face.

"Naraku's minions attacked me." Kouga replied gloomily.

"You should have kicked their asses."

"They ambushed me two days ago. Took my shards."

"They what?" Inuyasha yelled in surprise.

The monk and the demon slayer exchanged a long hard look and the hanyou's face darkened.

"So he is making his move," the miko stated tonelessly.

"You do realise what this means, don't you, dog breath?" Kouga asked, his usual cocky grin vanished before the look of sullen seriousness that now resided on his face. Somehow that uncharacteristic expression made the wolf demon appear much older.

"It means that he has already gathered all the rest of the shards," Inuyasha acknowledged morosely.

The group fell into a gloomy silence as they each pondered this new turn. The hour of confrontation would be upon them soon, much sooner, than anyone had expected.

It was then, when the wolf prince finally noticed him.

"Kenichirou?" he exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here with the dog-breath's group?"

"I came at Kagome-chan's request. She wanted someone she trusted to aid her friends in her stead."

"In her stead?" Kouga frowned. "Is something wrong with her?" he asked, sounding alarmed.

"Yeah, something is wrong," Inuyasha muttered something. "And that something's Sesshoumaru."

"Did Sesshoumaru do something to Kagome?" Kouga asked, his face darkening in anger.

"Sure did. He knocked her up." the hanyou replied irritably.

Kouga stopped as the realisation sunk in. Kagome was carrying Sesshoumaru's pup. Even though Kouga had relinquished his claim, the knowledge still cut him. Now, there was no going back, she was forever out of his reach.

_Sadness. Regret. Pain._

None of the emotions that twisted in his gut showed on his face, however. Slowly, he shook his head in a stunned silence.

"Well, wasn't that fast," he then muttered, a dry, self-mocking smile curling his lips.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf. He had expected him to explode with fury. Seeing him digest the news with resignation was unsettling.

"Oh, one more thing," the wolf-prince said, facing the hanyou's glare. "The wind witch is dead."

"Kagura is?" Inuyasha asked, taken aback. "How the hell did _that_ happen?"

"She tried to withhold the shards she took from me. Naraku killed her for trying to betray him."

"Keh! At least there is one minion less to worry about," Inuyasha barked gruffly. "What're you gonna do?" he asked the wolf-prince.

"I need to get back to my pack. What about you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the hanyou muttered. "We're going to rid this world of Naraku for once and for all."

"Are you not going to join us in the battle?" Miroku inquired politely.

Kouga frowned as he pondered the question.

"I think not," he replied after a while. "My pack has suffered enough, and I need to rest and heal. Besides, it was Kagura who attacked my pack to begin with, and she is dead."

"I doubt you even need my help," the wolf demon added, glancing at Kenichirou out of the corner of his eye.

The daiyoukai smirked, and inclined his head in thanks to Kouga's acknowledgement.

Inuyasha glanced at the Eastern heir as well and shrugged.

"Keh! Suit yourself!"

"Thank you for bringing us the news, Kouga-san," Miroku said politely.

The wolf demon nodded.

"Be careful," he advised them.

With that, and a sudden swirl of wind, he was gone.

**-cCc-**

September was drawing towards its end. According to the Matchmaker's presumptions, Kagome would soon have been carrying for six months. Her nausea and moodiness had subsided over the weeks and the months, just as her belly had continued growing. She was still short tempered, but that had much to do with the ways her body had changed. She'd tire out much faster now, which was not unexpected, seeing how her body was obviously under a strain. Her stomach had grown larger and it was very evident from the size of her that she was nearing her term. It would be mere weeks now before she would be giving birth, but how many, none could say for certain. Not when a human woman was expecting a child sired by a demon. Kimiko had explained that to her, how the pups developed differently from babies. But no one could tell whether her child would be a half-blood or a full-blood, or how rapidly the child could grow not to strain their human mother excessively. Whatever her child was, however, it was most definitely alive and kicking – the latter in a painfully literal sense.

Still, the signs were there, in how her belly had grown big and how her breasts had grown heavier. It wouldn't be too long. And Kagome was only glad for it, because she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Haruka the dresser had just left the room, after helping the young lady out of her silken kimonos and into the plain yukata the lady preferred to wear to bed. Kagome felt relieved to be alone again – well, at least as close to 'alone' as she could ever be in the castle of the West - and grumbled as she awkwardly lowered herself onto her futon. She had always hated how clumsy she felt among all these graceful demons, but now it was plain ridiculous. She was way beyond clumsy, now.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" Izumi questioned, kneeling on the tatami beside her mistress.

"Just peachy," the woman groaned.

"Is your back hurting again, my lady?" the servant asked, sensing the miko's obvious discomfort.

"I am starting to think it will never _stop_ hurting," Kagome replied with a wry smile.

"Allow me, my lady."

Izumi rose up and settled down right behind her mistress. Though the attendant's hands weren't big they were surprisingly strong as they begun to work on her sore muscles. Kagome sighed and allowed herself to relax.

It hadn't been long after Izumi had begun the massage when the door rattled as it was slid open. Sesshoumaru stepped into the room and paused for a moment to take in the sight that greeted his eyes. The servant was attending to his mate, obviously working to ease the pain that seemed to have settled into the miko's muscles as a result of her pregnancy. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed minutely, as his instincts rumbled forth their displeasure. The one to attend to his expecting mate's need should be him, and no other.

His eyebrow quirked as he noticed that the tanuki servant had ceased her ministrations and turned to look at him. Then, he suddenly but acutely realised that he had caught the attendants attention because his growl of displeasure had actually been vocalised.

"My lord?" Izumi asked, eyeing the inudaiyoukai a bit warily.

"Leave," Sesshoumaru barked.

Izumi glanced at her mistress out of the corner of her eye, before she demurely bowed her head down and exited the room, sliding the door shut after her.

Kagome had turned slightly, so that she could glance at the demon lord.

She huffed a resigned sigh.

"Alright, Sess," she spoke, the tone of her voice coaxing, "what pissed you off?"

Her expression soon turned to a frown as her mate did not answer. She watched him as he made his way towards her. Then, to her surprise, he seated himself onto the futon, on the very same spot Izumi had been occupying a few minutes earlier. She was greatly taken aback when she felt his hands running down her back, gently exploring the muscles under her thin yukata, trying to locate the spots where she felt stiff and sore.

When his hands began to expertly knead away the tension of her strained muscles, Kagome started to reminiscence about the night of their mating. She had been so nervous and afraid of his touch back then. Now she welcomed it, sighed in appreciation as her mate methodically massaged away her pain. He had eased her fears that night with a massage as well. He had gently coaxed her with his touch until she had given up on her apprehensions.

"Thank you," she breathed out softly, although she was not sure what exactly she was thanking him for. In her mind weighed her gratefulness for both the respect he had shown to her all those months ago, as well as for the caring massage he was giving her here and now.

He paused in his ministrations. He had been surprised enough when she had not flinched away from his touch but instead had almost seem to.. appreciate it… But hearing her voice her gratitude was most unexpected.

"You do not need to thank me," he replied, once again starting the slow kneading of her sore muscles. "You are my mate, Kagome. I must see to your comfort."

"Well I think it's sweet," she sighed, as she slightly leaned into his touch as his strong fingers repeatedly ran over the stiff spots in her lower back. "And you're really amazingly good at this. Just as you were… At that night, too."

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly in surprise. Were he not a daiyoukai who possessed inhumanly accurate senses, he might have questioned his hearing. Because Sesshoumaru thought it highly unlikely that the miko would just have both praised his skill _and_ made a reference to the night of their mating as well.

But he _was_ a daiyoukai who possessed inhumanly accurate senses, thus, he must have heard correctly what his mate had just expressed…

His rapidly progressing thoughts left his throat dry.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped then, effectively cutting through Sesshoumaru's rapid thought process.

This was not the time for such thoughts; else he might lose himself and do something he would later regret.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked after he had once again managed to get his straying mind under his tight control.

"The baby is moving," Kagome breathed out with an urgent whisper. Her slim hand wrapped around Sesshoumaru's wrist and she brought the daiyoukai's hand to rest on her belly.

There was a frown on the demon lord's face as he felt the slight movements. The sensations evoked a torrent of emotions within him, and he had to struggle to contain his sudden excitement and anticipation.

Then, without a warning, the pup kicked his hand with an unexpected precision.

Kagome had turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru, and she couldn't stop the smile that rose to her face at the surprised look that made the daiyoukai's eyes widen at the contact.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his mate, his intensive gaze boring into the gentle, smiling sapphire eyes of his mate. Pride and affection filled him then, and he allowed those feelings to show in the glimmer of his golden eyes. The both of them stayed there, wrapped up in the comfortable silence, their gazes locked. She was so close to him, and so very beautiful with that smile playing on her lips and the trust and affection shining in the depths of her expressive eyes. It took all the willpower he had not to close their small distance to claim her lips in a kiss.

**-cCc-**

Kagome's eyes landed on the silvery chain, glimmering on the _tatami_ floor.

Once, she had hated the chain more than anything, but that time seemed like a million years ago, so much had happened to her since then. Now, she felt oddly grateful to the accursed thing – without it, she would never have come to know Sesshoumaru the way she did.

She would never ever thank Kimiko, though. Her mother-in-law was smug enough already. She was not going to give her another victory.

Still, she had to grudgingly admit that whether she wanted it or not, the Lady of the West and the Matchmaker she had employed had won.

Kagome had no clue when it had started, or how it had happened, but there was no denying the deepening affection anymore.

The fluttering warmth in her chest spoke clearly to her, and she had no choice but to listen.

Her feelings had changed over time. They had grown stronger and deeper, unbeknownst to her. She had not even realised what was happening until it was too late, until one morning, she had simply woken up from her sleep and _known_, right at that instant.

Known that there was only one word that could accurately describe the feelings she had gradually come to harbour towards her mate.

Love.

She had fallen in love, with him, with _Sesshoumaru_.

And although Kagome wanted to tell him that, she dared not. His affection towards her was evident and endearing, but there was always a certain line he never crossed. And that line he had silently drawn spoke clear to her. He did not love her back – at least not in the way she loved him.

The chain was still there, binding them together, and if he truly loved her back, there would be no reason for the silver instrument to remain. If the feelings of love she harboured towards him were indeed mutual, would not that be enough of a proof of the connection of their hearts?

It was ironic, really, how she had managed to fall into the very same trap twice.

She had been there before, loving silently, even though she had known her feelings were not reciprocated.

And precisely because she had been there before, she could not tell him. Her heart was too broken. She was too afraid to hear his words of rejection.

Because she knew that after all the blows she had taken from fate and life so far, that one would push her over the edge. It was the one blow that she could not risk to take, because once it would land on her, she would break.

And she was not sure if she would have the strength left to put herself back together.

So she would stay by his side. She would keep on loving him.

But she would not tell him about her feelings.

Throwing her feelings out there would just complicate things again… And they had had enough hardships already.

The misunderstandings and the angry words that had slowly accumulated over time… They were all tangled up. They had never tried to work out that knot of hurt feelings. They had not dared to venture there and risk the truce that they had managed to build up, finally, after all those piled up misgivings.

They turned their backs at that tangled knot and did not look back…

But the hurt feelings were still there. They were merely buried under the surface.

Even though they had finally reached a mutual understanding of sorts, had found a place where they could peacefully coexist, she was afraid it all could collapse on them, if the foundations of their relationship were shaken. And telling him about her feelings… That would have been like calling for an earthquake to strike.

Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru. He was standing on the green grass, in the middle of the little garden by their room. He was holding tenseiga in his hands as he meticulously worked his way through the many _kata_. He was so graceful it almost looked like a dance. Still, the precision and the predator shone through. He was a trained warrior and it showed in every move he made. And yet those deadly clawed hands could be so gentle with her.

Her heart ached.

It was so painful, how he was so close to her… and yet so very, very far away.

In many ways, they were from very different worlds. Even though they shared a language and the country of birth, they were still individuals from two very different cultures.

He was a demon, she was a human, and that alone made a world of difference.

But that was not where their cultural differences ended. It went much deeper than their two opposing races. Indeed, they were separated by something much more than that.

They were separated by 500 years in time. Five centuries of history, change, research, development and modernisation. Five hundred years stood between them, like a huge, deep chasm. She _wanted_ to be with him, she realised that now. But she was not sure how to cross to the other side of the abyss between them, how to cross to the side he was on.

As much as she loved him, she had to admit to herself that their union would need a lot of effort to work. They regarded each other as partners and they trusted one another, but there were so many differences between them, filling her with doubts and insecurities.

Still, she would stay true to her heart, she had no other choice. She would stay by his side. And she would keep on loving him till the end of time.

**-cCc-**

The day started out like any other. Inuyasha was grumpy, Sango had managed to burn their breakfast somewhat, Kikyo was aloof and unresponsive, and Miroku was trying to maintain the peace in the group the best he just could.

Still, the tension in the air belied the seeming normalcy.

They were close. The spider hanyou they had been hunting made no attempts of concealment any more, and for days they had been travelling towards their end goal, each step bringing them closer to Naraku's lair.

The hour was almost upon them, and as trained warriors, every single one of them could feel the foreboding in their bones.

The battle would take place today. The quest that had taken them a long time, vengeances that spanned scores of years – they would all be settled today, for once and for all, for better or for worse.

Today, they would meet their enemy in the field of battle, and they would cut him down or die trying.

Kenichirou did not quite share the sentiment, however. He had no intentions of dying, and he would make sure that none of the inu hanyou's companions would face their death on this day. He had promised to Kagome that much.

In the afternoon, they finally reached the rocky valley where the dark hanyou was waiting for them. The air was thick with the mindless screeches of the lesser demons he had brought with him to the battle.

Before they had even stopped and drawn themselves into a battle formation, the hanyou already launched an attack. It happened so swiftly and without a warning, it was so uncharacteristic of the cowardly half-blood to lash out at the very beginning instead of standing safely behind the mocking words floating from his sweet tongue, baiting, luring, and waiting for his enemies to come to _him_.

The spiked tentacle collided against a shoulder, crushing flesh and drawing blood, and when the foul appendage retreated, Naraku had managed to strip the woman his human heart still loved from the Shikon shards that had been in her possession. He grinned then, knowing the wound he had inflicted had greatly damaged the undead priestess. She would not pose a threat to him now, her injured shoulder would make it nigh impossible for her to draw her bow.

After the meagre amount of shards that the Inutachi had managed to gather had been added to his almost-completed sphere of the jewel, the spider hanyou smirked wickedly. He had saved the best for the last.

In front of the very eyes of the demon slayer, Naraku's tentacles pierced the lithe body of the dead boy who had served him well for so long. As the boy fell to the ground, robbed from the life that had been artificially sustained, the cruel hanyou laughed in his mirth as he heard the desperate wail from the demon slayer as the woman saw her brother fall.

Naraku gazed upon his price.

The last piece of the jewel. With this, the Shikon was once again complete. With this, he would have his victory.

It was time to end this nonsense, for once and for all.

Naraku grinned darkly and then unleashed his powers. His handsome, human features soon began to distort. Odd and mismatched pieces of varying demons sprouted in unexpected places. He was like a gruesome jigsaw-puzzle. A tentacle wormed into surface here, a row of spikes were guarding his body there – his hideous appearance was almost a match to the disgusting waft of miasma surrounding him, thick enough to make Inuyasha want to gag. The most horrifying thing about the spider hanyou, however, was the sheer maliciousness of his youki. It pulsed in the air around them, like an invisible, twisted and sickening cloud.

Kenichirou watched the transformation of their enemy with slanted eyes, not even bothering to hide his disgust.

"I will keep him busy," he promised to his allies in an urgent whisper. "Use every opportunity I can give you to strike at him."

"Oi!" Inuyasha barked "What're you gonna – "

But it was already too late, Kenichirou was on a move.

The daiyoukai stepped forth, to stand between the Inutachi and Naraku.

"That is woefully unimpressive, _hanyou,_" he called out to the spider in a mocking tone.

Naraku's red eyes narrowed as they focused on the snow leopard.

"Allow me to demonstrate how it is _really_ done."

Then, Kenichirou smirked. In an instant, his youki surged in a full force that sent his black and white hair swirling in the air, as if tossed by an inexistent wind. The yellow-green of his eyes gave way to the bright, icy blue and his taunting smirk widened as his face began to distort. It did not take long until an enormous, graceful snow leopard was standing in the daiyoukai's place. He did not even give a hiss, the slow, deliberate swish of his long, fluffy tail was the only warning before he leapt.

Naraku snarled and sent forth a swarm of tentacles to stop the demon feline's attack, but Kenichirou dodged the useless attack with ease. Then, he was at it with the spider hanyou, in a furious tangle of fangs, claws and tentacles.

Sango and Miroku concentrated on keeping away the horde of lesser youkai and the minions that Naraku had brought with him. Hiraikotsu flew across the sky with deadly precision, leaving chaos and destruction in its wake. Miroku fought with his _ofuda_ and occasionally with his staff – using the kazaana would have been too risky.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt and then leaped into the fray. He circled to Naraku's back and started to hack mercilessly at the spider hanyou while Kenichirou was still clawing and biting at his front.

It was all to their plan. Because all of them had agreed on the best way to defeat their greatest enemy.

That way was standing still, watching dispassionately at the battle unfolding before her, waiting for the opportune moment.

That came when Kenichirou's huge paw connected with the side of Naraku's head just as Inuyasha's sword sank into his right shoulder from behind. Naraku snarled in fury, and for the fleetest of moments there was a slight spark of light in the midst of swirling darkness.

Ignoring the burning and throbbing pain, Kikyo willed her hand to move and wrap around the shaft of an arrow. The pain only served to remind her that she, who should be dead and resting in peace, was alive. The sole reason why she was clinging to this second chance at living was to have her revenge. And she would have it now.

With practised ease and swiftness, Kikyo notched the arrow and drew her long bow, releasing the shaft with an audible _tang_. The arrow glimmered with the powers of purification and hit its mark with unwavering precision. It sank into the hanyou's chest and lodged there.

Kenichirou drew back just as Inuyasha leaped to stand next to Kikyo, his sword still drawn.

Naraku's malicious eyes flickered into their direction, before he gazed down at the shaft protruding from his chest.

"Fools," he croaked. "You think that a mere arrow will be enough to undo _me_?"

Kikyo smiled as she saw how the spark of light pulsed – and began to grow. Larger, and brighter the light shone, abolishing the darkness altogether. From within, Naraku's evil was becoming undone.

"You have already lost, Naraku," the undead priestess purred in satisfaction, just as the last speck of darkness disappeared.

The jewel of four souls shone brightly, whole and pure.

Naraku's eyes narrowed – and then suddenly became impossibly wide as he felt the wrench from within. He opened his mouth to let out a horrifying scream of agony and loss, as the jewel he had sought to possess for so long set forth to destroy him.

**-cCc-**

The court of the West was no longer the cold, cruel and lonely place it had once been. She had friends there now, she had the matchmaker and Miyako and lady Tomoko and Izumi… She even had Kimiko, Kagome strongly felt that the mother-in-law had been getting used to her _human_ presence under her roof. And most important of all, she had Sesshoumaru.

She was growing accustomed to her life in the castle of the West, and on some days, she believed that she could get used to this, she could build her life here.

But even though she was constantly assuring herself that she was happy here now, that the castle of the West was her home and her place now, at the back of her mind there was always a part of her that was crying.

The part that screamed at her that no matter how much she tried to convince herself that everything was alright, it was not. It was not alright, because she did not belong. She never would.

It was the part that felt trapped – and in a way it was true, in a way, she was a prisoner confined inside the high walls of the castle of the West. Since she had come back to the castle with Sesshoumaru, she had not once left its premises. Her life was bound to one single place, and it was not something she was used to.

She was tightly tied down to her place with chains such as _obligation_, _duty_ and _responsibility_.

Although she did have friends now, she was never alone – and even though Kagome was very sociable by her nature, there were moments every now and then when she did yearn for solitude. But solitude was something she apparently could not have as a lady of the house of the West.

There were no streaks of spontaneity to her days, minute by minute, everything was planned out. Ceremonies and studies, dining with the Lady of the West and attending audiences in the great hall by her Lord's side.

The strict routine was smothering her. She missed the time when she could have just called her friend on a whim and made plans to hang out or go to see a movie or something. But that world seemed so far away to her now.

She finally understood why Sesshoumaru hated the castle so much.

She had come to know him, perhaps better than any other living being did. She knew how he valued freedom and individuality, but here, within the white walls of the castle, there was no room for either.

In the evenings, when they would lounge in the room they shared, he would be himself and his golden eyes would be warm and unguarded. But throughout the day he was not the Sesshoumaru she had gradually come to love, but the cold and ruthless prince of the West, always carrying the mask of unfeeling indifference on his face.

Day after day, it broke her heart to see him so forced to try and become someone he was not. To her, it was painfully clear that the life of a lord bound to his duties and bound to his castle did not really suit Sesshoumaru. He should rather have the liberty to roam the lands, to travel under the open sky, free and released from his heavy shackles.

With a sudden certainty Kagome realised that the life of a Lord would come to ruin him. Little by little, the warm openness of his golden eyes would start to grow colder and more guarded, until he would finally surrender to the expectations and become the Lord of the West they all wanted him to be, his indifferent and detached judgement never to be clouded by emotion.

And she would stay by his side, in this time of unrest she had not been born to, in this court of demons she did not belong to, living as a lady, bound by the same shackles he was, submitting herself to duty. Little by little, this world that was not for her would wear her out, but she would stay, for him. Day by day she would sacrifice herself all over again, losing a little piece by a little piece, until she, too, would not even recognise herself anymore.

Her life, as well as his, would cease to be nothing but an endless spin of routine. The spontaneity, the freedom, the choice, the excitement, the unpredictability would all fade away, and after enough time, she would not even know to miss them anymore.

She _could_ build her life here, like she often tried to convince herself. She _could_ get used to the life in the demon court. She _could_ be happy – at least for a little while. But she understood that in the end, she would lose herself. Little by little, piece by piece, over the long centuries looming ahead of her, she would cease to be Higurashi Kagome. And yet somehow, that thought did not scare her nearly as much as the thought that she might lose _Sesshoumaru_.

But just as certainly she understood that even if she wanted to save herself, to save her mate… it was a lost cause. There were no means of escape, no way whatsoever to recover the freedom they had once had but lost.

Her hands came to rest on her rounded belly, and she felt her child move in her womb in a response.

And then, all of a sudden it struck her. An echo of words her mother-in-law had spoken a long time ago, returned to her, teasingly whispering into her ears.

And for a moment, her heart skipped a beat.

Maybe, she thought hesitantly, just maybe there was a way to escape this doom after all.

But that way would demand from her the greatest sacrifice of all.


	32. Chapter 31: The Turning Point

**Chie:** You might want to prepare yourselves… This chapter is going to be emotional.

(… and no, Kagome is not going to kill her _child_. Or herself, for that matter. Seriously, as much as your speculations amuse me, just _how_ do you come up with such silly notions? –shakes her head-)

Chapter thirty-one – The Turning Point

Inuyasha and Kikyo stopped at the massive wooden gate in front of the white castle. Inuyasha was scowling darkly and he had his arms folded across his chest. He did not want to be here at all.

But unfortunately for him, he did not have much of a choice.

The guard appointed at the gate was glowering at him, and Inuyasha could sense the disapproval in the air.

But the guard did not voice his objections – he didn't dare, not when the heir of the East was travelling together with the half-breed.

"State your business," Daiki barked out.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed, meeting the guard's cold eyes glare for glare. "My business here has nothing to do with _you_," he stated irritably.

"Inuyasha," Kenichirou said in a low, warning tone, before turning to placate the guard with his light grin.

"Relax, Daiki-san. We will be out of your hair soon enough. We just need to see Kagome-chan for a bit."

Daiki's eyes narrowed slightly as he weighed his options. It was not that he did not trust the heir of the Eastern lands… It was just, going as far as to bring the _half-breed_ with him to the gates of the castle of the West! If the others were alerted… No, it was best to have the bastard off their doorstep as soon as possible.

"Very well, Kenichirou-sama," Daiki conceded, then turned to his companion. "Go inform the young lady that her presence is requested."

The other guard nodded and left.

Moments passed in an oppressing, silenced atmosphere while they waited for the guard to return with Kagome.

Daiki almost let out a sigh of relief as he caught the scent of his young lady – almost.

Inuyasha had caught the familiar scent as well. He drew himself up a little straighter in anticipation.

The guard who had been sent to fetch the young lady re-appeared, and pulled the large gate open to reveal the courtyard of the castle.

Inuyasha barely recognised Kagome when his expectant eyes landed on her. Her hair, always before left free to cascade down her back was now combed up in a traditional style and adorned with jewel-studded silver hair ornaments. She was garbed in rich embroidered kimonos, the multiple layers of which looked alien on her. But the most bizarre thing was her protruding belly – there was no doubt about the fact that Kagome was heavy with child. Closely shadowing the pregnant woman's steps was his older half-brother. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he took in the daiyoukai's alertness to his mate. Seriously, had he not known what a cold, emotionally challenged git his brother was, he would have accused the demon lord of _hovering_.

Keh, maybe it was an instinct-thing.

Inuyasha resisted his urge to snort in glee. Oh, how the mighty had fallen!

Whatever doubt Inuyasha might have had about the woman in front of him, vanished the moment her face lit up with a radiant smile. No one but Kagome had such a heart-warming smile.

"You are blooming, Kagome-chan!" Kenichirou exclaimed, his yellow-green eyes sparkling.

Kagome smiled and then, her sapphire eyes sparkling, the smile turned into a wry grimace.

"It is alright to say it, Kenichirou-kun. I'm fat!"

"I believe that weight gain is to be expected from one in your condition," the undead miko spoke dryly in her hollow voice.

Kagome's smile but widened, as none other but _Kikyo_ had joined in the friendly banter. Her blue eyes sought the golden gaze of her once best friend who had yet to say anything.

"Well?" she challenged.

"Keh! We kicked Naraku's ass! And I'm sure we would have been able to wipe the floor with him just fine without any additional companions," he said gruffly, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Kenichirou, who had busied himself feigning both ignorance and innocence.

Kagome couldn't help the giggle escaping from her. It was just too typical of Inuyasha to say something like that.

"Well, I'm glad it's all over. And that you're all safe."

"Why have you come here?" Sesshoumaru spoke, his amber gaze trained on his brother.

"There is one duty left for us," Kikyo spoke, stepping forward. Her hand briefly enclosed around a leather pouch hanging from her neck.

Kagome gasped lightly. Her puzzled eyes sought out the undead priestess dull brown ones.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked, hesitantly.

"The jewel is to be left with its guardian," the miko declared, removing the leather pouch from around her neck and offering it to the young woman.

Kagome's confused gaze travelled between the woman brought back to life and the pouch, inside of which she could see the brilliant glow of the pure and complete Shikon no tama.

"What about you?" she asked.

"It is time for me to rest, never to be awoken again," Kikyo spoke softly. "My place is not among the living, and with Naraku dead, I no longer have a reason to cling to this wrongful existence. The jewel I will trust with you – take it, and guard it well."

Kagome nodded slowly, and accepted the jewel from its former guardian. A simple gesture, but one with profound implications. She had not only accepted the jewel – she had also accepted Kikyo's will and the responsibility of being the new guardian to the completed jewel.

"I will," she replied. The words earned her one of the rare smiles from the shade of the once great miko – because that was all the Kikyo standing before her was. An imperfect replica, living on borrowed time.

And still, while death was her only fate – and one the priestess herself seemed to fully embrace – she would be mourned.

Kagome's gaze locked with the uncharacteristically serious golden eyes. She could see the pain hidden there. She knew how Kikyo's passing would affect him. And before she could help herself, she was moving.

Inuyasha startled as the young woman wound her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Stay strong," she whispered and his puppy dog ears twitched.

"Keh," the hanyou huffed in response and awkwardly patted his friend's shoulder.

Kagome pulled away and then walked back over to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha did not miss the way his brother possessively wound his arm around the miko and nonchalantly rubbed her shoulder with the palm of his hand, trying to drown Inuyasha's scent with his own. The hanyou fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Yup, definitely an instinct-thing, that hovering.

"Well, that was all," Kenichirou intoned, flashing one of his trademark grins. "We will take our leave now."

"Where will you go?" Sesshoumaru asked, both out of politeness and mild curiosity.

"We will return to Edo," Kenichirou replied. "I will see to your friends' safety until they have settled down," the snow leopard promised to Kagome.

"Thank you," the woman said softly.

They said their goodbyes. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to catch one last glimpse of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He was walking her back to the castle, and she seemed to accept and allow his touch and assistance. Feeling a slight pang of envy Inuyasha turned away just as the heavy gates behind him closed.

**-cCc-**

She woke up in the middle of the night – not that there was anything unusual in that. She could only sleep in short snippets on most nights, as it was so very difficult to find a comfortable position. She felt huge, heavy and awkward even when she was trying to fall asleep. Besides, she had to get up several times a night to relieve herself – another disadvantage of having a huge belly was that she was constantly running to the bathroom. No matter how much she loved to feel her baby move inside of her, she rather hated it when the little one opted to use her bladder as a punching bag.

However, she did not feel the need to relieve herself now. She stared into the darkness of the room, wondering what had woke her up. And then she felt it. A sudden sharp pain came to her so fast that it took her by a total surprise. She couldn't help the low grunt that escaped from her lips, but almost as soon as she had vocalised her discomfort, the feeling disappeared. She blinked in confusion, idly wondering if she had imagined the whole thing.

No, she was fully awake now, her mind was not at all befuddled by the hazy, eluding wisps of dream. No, it had _felt_ real enough. Then why –

Kagome gasped, the train of her thought completely broken as the painful stab retuned without a warning. Her hand flew to clutch her swollen belly. It was not a terribly painful feeling, but it was intense and damn uncomfortable.

The pain left her, and she frowned to herself. Maybe stomach cramps? Had she eaten something bad? Indigestion wasn't anything new to her. Trying to mentally tick off the food she had consumed that day, she was once again interrupted as the sensation returned. She tightly closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths while the sharp pain lingered. As the feeling once again subsided, she glanced at the sleeping daiyoukai next to her. Maybe she should wake him? No, she quickly decided against it. There was really no reason to disturb his sleep.

Sighing, Kagome relaxed against the futon and closed her eyes.

She didn't even realise she had dozed off until she woke up again. The room was still dark, but much less so than when she had woken up the last time. She estimated that at least a few hours had passed since she had first woken up. She lay still, unconsciously waiting for the inevitable. And sure enough, it happened. The tension, the sharp pain in her abdomen. Only this time it did not fade away as quickly as earlier. She grunted and could not help but to shift in her discomfort.

On the futon next to hers, Sesshoumaru began to stir. He could sense Kagome's distress through their mating bond, and it had permeated his sleep. Slowly, the amber eyes opened. He sat up on his futon and turned to look at his mate.

"Kagome?"

The woman hissed and then slowly straightened herself. The pain was gone once again. She took a deep breath and then released it in a long sigh.

"Help me up," she told Sesshoumaru. "I want to walk."

Sesshoumaru quickly obliged to his beloved's wishes and offered his strong arm for the miko's support. She gratefully took it, and hauled herself to her feet.

Once she was up, she began to restlessly waddle around the room.

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left her.

"Is everything alright?"

"More or less," Kagome replied absentmindedly. While she was pacing the length of the room, she kept counting in her head.

It did not take long until it happened again. Kagome stopped abruptly and had to lean against the wall as a sharp hiss of pain left her lips. She tried to force herself to take even breaths as she fought internally, not willing to succumb to the pain, or leave any room for the jittery beginnings of a panic that was looming right at the back of her mind.

This was it.

Sesshoumaru frowned. By the expression on his woman's face, she was clearly in pain. Everything was not alright.

He clenched his fists and strode over to the shoji door of the room. He yanked the sliding screen open and levelled his gaze at the tanuki who had been sitting right behind the door, as she always was.

"Come," he barked the order, and the servant readily obeyed. When Sesshoumaru stepped back into the bedroom, he saw that whatever had been ailing his mate had passed. The woman was restlessly pacing the room again.

"My lady?"

Kagome's eyes met with Izumi's questioning brown ones, and she let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're here, Izumi," she breathed out.

Then, she suddenly stopped again. The servant was soon by her side, supporting her mistress. Kagome squeezed the tanuki's hand as she grunted and hissed her way through another contraction. They were coming more quickly now. Once the pain had passed, Izumi turned to look at the young lord.

"You might go and alert the Lady, my lord. And bring the Matchmaker."

Sesshoumaru froze, his mind whirling over the implications of the servant's words.

"Should not she be lying down?" he asked as he finally caught up to what was happening, concern showing in his eyes.

Izumi shook her head.

"She should walk as long she is able to. This will probably take many hours still, my lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded reluctantly, and sought out his mate's eyes.

"I will return soon," he promised, before he left the room to tell his mother and the Matchmaker that Kagome was in labour.

**-cCc-**

Kagome closed her eyes and panted in her exhaustion. Sharp wailing filled her ears and for that moment, the sense of accomplishment filled her to the brim. Aiko carefully passed the baby onto her assistant, and then waited for the afterbirth. While another servant was cleaning up the blood, the matchmaker left the room to invite in Kimiko and the anxious Sesshoumaru. The young lord had been quickly rushed out of the room as soon as the active labour had begun, and the Lady of the West had gone with him, to keep him company – or restrain him if need be. The youkai male were highly agitated when their mates were giving birth, because of their mates' screams and the smell of their blood, as well as because they could sense their mates' agony through the mating bond.

Izumi was still by her mistress' side, squeezing the miko's hand gently.

"You did well, my lady," the servant assured, sincerity showing in her dark eyes.

Aiko returned, followed by Kimiko and Sesshoumaru. The young heir immediately walked over to his mate and knelt down by her futon and started to run his claws through Kagome's matted hair. His worry was evident by the look in his eyes.

The matchmaker's assistant handed the baby over to the Lady of the Western lands, and Kimiko gazed into the blue eyes of her grandson for the first time. He was full-blooded. His claws were still soft, his ears were pointed, and there were single indigo stripes on his cheeks. Kimiko smiled and placed her palm on the top of the baby's head.

"The house of the West welcomes you, little one."

"Yoshimaru," groaned Kagome, her voice dry and ragged.

"Fetch the young lady water," Izumi barked to a servant looming in the background.

Kagome struggled to get her tired muscles to comply, trying to sit up. Without a word, Sesshoumaru wound his arms around her, supporting her, and helped her to a more upright position.

"His name will be Yoshimaru," Kagome said decidedly, placing her trembling hand on top of Sesshoumaru's.

"Yoshimaru, huh? Hear that, little pup? Your mother wishes you good luck," Kimiko spoke to her grandson, who was solemnly gazing at her.

"No." Kagome shook her head. "It is not written with 'yoshi' for good luck. It is with the kanji for righteousness, morality, honour and loyalty. Yoshimaru."

"That certainly is a name fitting to the heir of the Western lands," Kimiko agreed. She raised her golden eyes to regard her daughter-in-law. Kagome met her gaze evenly, and for the first time the two women felt that they understood each other perfectly.

"You have done well," the Lady spoke quietly. "Both of you. I feel reassured now. Sesshoumaru, you have fulfilled your duty to produce an heir to your lands. I believe it is time to fulfil your other duty."

"What are you talking about, mother?"

"Take the throne, Sesshoumaru. A new generation has seen the light today, and it is time for the old one to step aside."

Sesshoumaru could only stare at his mother in a stunned silence.

Kimiko moved next to Kagome's futon, holding the baby out to her.

"Take your son, Kagome."

"No," Kagome refused quietly.

The room stilled, as stunned faces turned to regard the young lady in shock.

Kagome swallowed hard, and licked her dry lips before she spoke again.

"If I hold him, I cannot do that which needs to be done." she closed her eyes in pain. Then, she opened them again, and her sapphire gaze sought out Kimiko's quizzical golden eyes.

"Mother," she said sternly, using that address for the first time, "you once proposed a deal to Sesshoumaru. Is that offer still standing?"

"You cannot mean – " Kimiko started, shaken by the implications. However, her words were cut off by Kagome.

"You told Sesshoumaru, that if he produced an heir to the throne, he could go free," the miko said evenly. "You are holding the heir now. Is this enough?"

Sesshoumaru's hold of Kagome's hand had tightened so much that it hurt. The daiyoukai did not believe his ears, but he held his tongue. He could sense this was important for Kagome. He knew his mate, and he understood she would not have made such a major decision without a reason.

Kimiko was shocked. She looked into the miko's blue eyes, which at the same time appeared to be both pleading and agonised.

"Please, mother," the miko said in a shaky voice. "Sesshoumaru cannot take the throne. He _cannot_ become the Lord. He is too kind for such a role. He will be shouldering the responsibility, and little by little, it will eat him alive. He will have to keep up his cold-hearted pretence, until he gradually starts to forget even himself who he truly is." Kagome choked, and silent tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"The role of a Lord will destroy him. You realise that, don't you? Sesshoumaru does not belong here. And neither do I."

Both Sesshoumaru and Kimiko were shocked speechless, but the matchmaker stepped forward. There was a gentle smile on her lips, and her wise, knowing eyes settled on Kagome.

"And why would you give up your own son to ensure young Sesshoumaru's freedom?"

Kagome swallowed and then determinedly answered the gaze of those glowing emerald eyes.

"Because he is my mate," she said flatly. And with a quiet tone of a voice, she softly added "and because I love him."

Sesshoumaru looked sharply at his mate. Had she really meant what she had just said? Since when had she…? How come…? All kind of questions whirled wildly in his confused mind, but he paid no heed to them as he roughly pulled the woman into a tight embrace.

Aiko's smile deepened.

"Why could you not say that any sooner?" the matchmaker muttered amusedly to no one in particular.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at Sesshoumaru's reaction, but soon fell shut. Even though her heart was breaking, a wave of an overwhelming happiness washed over her as her mate hugged her close. She clung to Sesshoumaru, feeling safe in his arms, when an odd sensation washed over her. Her left hand had started trembling, and grown warm. She turned to look and saw it was the chain that was shaking and twisting on its own accord. The metal felt hot against her skin. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who looked equally surprised at the chain's sudden violent reaction.

And then it was gone.

Kagome's eyes widened and she reached out, feeling the empty air around her left wrist.

The chain was gone.

Too exhausted to dwell on the subject, she closed her eyes and heaved a soft sight.

"The Lady needs rest," Izumi insisted, looking at Kimiko and the matchmaker sternly.

A dry smile tugged Kimiko's lips at the sight of the servant who had previously been one of her favourite attendants, showing loyalty to her young mistress.

Really, the little miko seemed to possess this perplexing ability of winning everyone over. Shaking her head lightly, the Lady of the West complied.

"We will be in the adjoining room then. Come, Aiko."

The servants followed the two noble demonesses out of the room. Izumi settled against the wall, and watched her mistress sleep, safely in her mate's arms.

**-cCc-**

That evening, Kagome sat in their bedroom, her idle fingers absent-mindedly stroking her left wrist.

"I still do not quite understand," she confessed quietly, a frown marring her features.

"How could the chain have disappeared just like that, after all this time?"

"You silly little thing," Sesshoumaru said, the tone of his voice unexpectedly gentle. "You still cannot see?"

Kagome turned to face him. The confused and doubtful expression in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"It must have been because you finally confessed your feelings out loud. The chain probably was able to read my heart, and how it responded to the words you spoke. It must have realised that the final bond was made that very moment."

Sesshoumaru walked across the room and sat down onto the futon, right next to his mate.

"You see, the day on which you appeared in front of me in your wedding kimono, the day we sat side by side through the ceremony, the day I drank sake from the dish that had touched your lips only moments earlier…" he reached forward, his clawed fingers caressing the woman's cheek.

"On that very day you were already in my heart."

Her throat tightening, the words she spoke were a mere whisper.

"Then why did you never tell me that?"

"Because I believed that you had not fully accepted me, and because you had already been through enough, I did not want to burden you further with my feelings."

"Sesshoumaru," the woman said reproachfully, leaning against him. Her hands came to fist the front of his kimono, and she tilted her head to look him in the eye.

"You are a fool." she informed him.

He responded with a smirk and a slight shake of his head.

"So are you," he murmured, before he closed their distance and planted a soft, tender kiss on his mate's brow.

She was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. The night ticked away, minute by minute, hour by hour, as she lied in his arms and talked with him, about everything and nothing and anything between.

Then, finally, he approached the subject he needed to talk about.

"I know there is no turning your head once you are decided, but are you really going to let him go? Our own son?"

"It breaks my heart," she whispered in the dark, a single tear rolling down her cheek as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"But it would break my heart more to see you confined to this life. The pressure and the expectations and all the responsibility forcing you to hide away your true feelings, and turning you into someone you are not. And I would stay by your side, and watch the person I love slowly waste away little by little, and I would also feel how I would over time lose more and more pieces of myself, too. Forgive me, for making such a selfish decision without talking to you first, but it was the only way that I could think of to save you from this fate. I suppose I am just too weak, but the life in this castle… It never suited either of us."

"Do not speak ill of my mate," Sesshoumaru growled. He pulled the woman tighter to himself, holding her close.

"If you truly were weak, you would not have been able to make such a difficult and heart-breaking decision."

Kagome sobbed, and buried her face to his chest.

"I'm sorry," she cried with a muffled voice. "I am so, so sorry…"

"Hush, love," he whispered soothingly in her ear, calmly stroking her back. "It will be all right," he promised, as he clung to the crying woman with all of his might.

His heart was ready to explode from the storm of emotions within. He was sad and heartbroken – even hurt - at Kagome's decision, for he had been eagerly waiting for his pup to be born. But even more keenly than the sadness, he felt the overwhelming love towards the woman who cared for him so deeply that she was prepared to give up their pup in order to save him.

Her sobs slowly quieted down. Her body still trembled, but he kept soothingly caressing her back.

For a moment they relished the silence and their closeness. Even at this peak of their sorrow, both of them were bewildered of the sudden revelations of this night. For months, they both had been hurting, believing that their affections would never be returned in full… And here they were now, comfortable in each other's embrace.

"How old are you?" she asked suddenly in a quiet whisper.

Sesshoumaru arched his brow.

"I am nearing my 9th century. Why do you ask?"

She ignored his question, instead inquiring further.

"And among the demon kind, you are still regarded young, right?"

He nodded in affirmation.

"Because our lives are long, our emotional and mental maturing follows a different course than of your kind. If I was human, I would be somewhat over 20 summers old."

Kagome let out a small sigh.

"Then there is still hope," she said quietly.

His heart clenched in his chest as he realised at last what had urged his mate to inquire about his age in such a sudden manner.

"Yes," he replied, running his hand along her side. "There is still hope."

Kagome sighed again, and slowly closed her eyes as her body finally started to relax as the exhaustion began to creep up on her. The day had been so very draining to her, both mentally and physically.

Her heart in her chest was broken, but the destruction was not complete, not now that she had learned that Sesshoumaru did truly love her, that he had loved her right from the very beginning of their life together.

And the sole hope that someday, 500 years from now, her son might still be alive and well grounded her and the possibility of seeing him again filled her with such anticipation that it prevented her heart from fully shattering.

She would believe that after all she had suffered through and given up, the fates would not be so cruel as to permanently take her child from her.

No.

She had to hope.

She took in a slow breath, and a few minutes later, she was asleep.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes glowed in the darkness of the room as he gazed at the sleeping face of his mate. He gently cradled her to him, and her hand was still wound around his neck. His deadly claws that had so many times ripped through flesh, tearing his enemies apart now gently, lovingly caressed the cheek of the woman in his arms. She held his heart in the palm of her hand, always, it had been only her. And now, now she had finally responded to his affection towards her. She loved him, more than anything else in the world.

Once again, his heart squeezed painfully in his chest as he left out a small sigh of contentment. Leaning to rest his chin at the top of her head and burying his nose in her hair, he finally closed his eyes.

Yes, he was still sad to abandon his own pup… But now that he had her, now that she loved him, he was sure that there were many pups still to come.

**-cCc-**

It was a custom that the newborn would be officially accepted into the House of the West in a ceremony, that was to be held exactly one moon after the pup's birth. In the ceremony, the pup would also be presented to the court of the West for the first time.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had decided that they would not leave from the castle of the West until after the ceremony.

On the day of the ceremony, Sesshoumaru and Kagome ate breakfast with Kenichirou, who had arrived to represent the House of the East. It was not actually necessary for the other ruling Houses to attend the ceremony, but Kenichirou loved Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and he would not miss the chance to see their pup for the world. The rumours of the couple's impending departure had reached the Eastern court, as well. Kenichirou had been surprised to learn the news. He was also disappointed that he would be losing two of his very best friends – but he knew what freedom would mean to the both of them, and because of that, he was able to face them with his usual smile.

Kagome, of course, exerted a promise from him, that he would occasionally keep an eye on her son. Kenichirou would gladly oblige, he was honoured to be a part of the pup's life.

Soon, the males were ushered out of the room as the dresser Haruka came in together with his sister Hotaru. It had been months since she had last been dressed up to the full regal glory of the young lady, with the many heavy layers of exquisite silk. Oddly enough, she did feel a bit wistful at the thought that this time would also be the last time she would ever have to wear the formal and royal kimono.

When she was ready, she left the room to join Sesshoumaru and Kenichirou. Together, they made their way to the small room adjoining the great hall of the Western court, where Kimiko was waiting, holding her grandson. Wordlessly, the demoness offered the baby to Kagome, who hesitantly accepted her son. She looked down into his blue eyes, and had to fight away the tears threatening to mist her eyes. Sesshoumaru's hand came to rest at the small of her back, and he gently guided her into the great hall, where Kagome took her place between Sesshoumaru and Kimiko.

The ceremony itself was very simple. Kagome held Yoshimaru in her arms for all the West to see, as Kimiko and Sesshoumaru both reached to touch the pup's forehead. They spoke the words, accepting and welcoming this new addition to the House of the West. Kagome gasped lightly when Kimiko and Sesshoumaru removed their hands. An indigo crescent moon now adorned the brow of her son. Kagome's eyes misted over just as she gave Yoshimaru over to Kimiko. As the Lady of the West presented the new heir to the court, Kagome buried her face to the front of her mate's kimono and let the sobs take over as Sesshoumaru's hand soothingly caressed her shaking shoulders.

**-cCc-**

"Is milady truly leaving?"

Kagome stopped packing her things and turned to regard the servant. A sad smile tugged the corners of her lips.

"Yes, Izumi. I am." she paused for a moment, before she continued in a soft tone, "I am sorry if I have disappointed you."

The tanuki raised her brown eyes and locked them with Kagome's.

"A lowly servant such as I should never presume to judge her mistress," she said evenly.

"Thank you."

"Well, I suppose this means I have a lot of packing to do."

"That is not needed, Izumi, I can well pack my own things," Kagome objected.

"Even so, I should at least pack my own belongings," Izumi replied.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Lady Kagome, I am your attendant. Where ever my lady will go, I shall follow."

Kagome's eyes misted over. Her heart clenched and she walked over to the servant. She knelt before her and took her hands in her own.

"Thank you, Izumi. No words can tell how much that offer means to me." She smiled. "But you shall not come with me."

Izumi stiffened.

"My lady?" she asked.

"I need you to stay, Izumi." she paused, her eyes searching the unreadable brown depths. "I need you to look after my son. I hope… no, I believe that a day will come when I will be reunited with him. I need you to let him know the things I wish to have told him but will have no chance to."

Izumi's brown eyes softened. She could feel the love her human mistress was radiating.

"If he ever is to question why I left…"

"I understand, my lady." Izumi smiled gently, and then unexpectedly, she cupped the priestess' cheek. "You turned out to be greater than I ever even imagined," the tanuki confessed in a quiet whisper.

Kagome's eyes misted over again.

"Thank you," she choked as she moved to embrace Izumi.

**-cCc-**

Many had come to see them off at the main gate of the castle. Miyako was there, with her parents lord Hirota and lady Tomoko. The matchmaker was there, as was Kagome's archery instructor Daiki. Hotaru the hairdresser was there together with her brother Haruka. Izumi was there, holding the new heir of the West in her arms.

Even the Lady of the West herself had come to see them off.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru bid their goodbyes. Tears were shed when Kagome embraced her friends each in turn until Izumi's turn came.

"Take care of yourself, Izumi," she wished the servant. It was a queer thing. Initially she had hated the tanuki with a passion, but now when she was leaving the castle of the West, the strict but loving servant might well be the one person she would miss the most.

"You too, my lady," the servant told her solemnly.

Kagome smiled even though her eyes were glimmering with tears.

She bent down to place a kiss on her son's brow.  
"Grow strong and live long, Yoshimaru," she told the baby, who gazed back at her, his blue eyes so serious they reminded her of Sesshoumaru. Love and sadness overwhelmed her then, and her heart trembled in her chest. "I pray we will meet one day."

She felt a large, clawed hand envelope hers and then he was there standing by her side. He gazed down at their son. He did not say anything, merely reached his hand to pat the tuft of silvery-white hair on the pup's head. Words were not needed, as his gesture alone spoke volumes.

They had already turned to leave, when the Lady of the West spoke.

"You are brave, Kagome, to follow your heart. You have my respect for that."

Kagome startled slightly, and looked at her mother-in-law. Kimiko graced her with a smile.

"Thank you, mother," she said humbly, bowing her head.

"I know it must have been a hard decision for you to make, but I think it may well be the right one."

"My lady?"

Then, to her utter surprise, the Lady of the Western lands stepped forward and pulled her gently into her arms. She bent her head so that her painted lips hovered level with the shocked miko's ear.

"The two of us are more alike than you even realise, Kagome. I was young once, and settled with duties and responsibilities that should never have strained my shoulders." Kimiko pulled away, and turned to look at her son. "I know the price of power, and I have paid it."

Then, the demoness moved to embrace her son as well.

The shocked look on Sesshoumaru's usually stoic face told clearly that hugging was something the Lady of the West was not inclined to do often.

"I wish you will find happiness," Kimiko told the both of them after she had stepped back.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru replied somewhat stiffly.

"Take care of my son," Kagome said.

"I will," the Lady of the West promised.

"Goodbye."

With one last watery smile, Kagome turned, and walked through the gates, hand in hand with Sesshoumaru.


	33. Chapter 32: The ones left behind

Chapter thirty-two – The ones left behind

During the months they had been living in the peaceful village, the two of them had become close friends. They had come to depend on one another, because they both felt the sense of kinship with each other.

A single fact bound them together, something that they both knew but had never acknowledged out loud.

They had been left behind.

Every time Rin's face would turn sad, Jaken would scold her and tell how she had been left in the old miko's care for her own good. She was to learn from the old woman. She had been given the opportunity to once again live in a village, among her own kind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama would not want you to show such a sad face," was what the loyal retainer kept telling her over and over again.

Rin might be young, but she was not stupid. She knew she could not have followed Sesshoumaru-sama to his home. She could understand that Sesshoumaru-sama would have wanted her to be happy. She could understand that Sesshoumaru-sama had thought it would be better for her to live in a human village and study under a kindly old miko.

But still, she felt a bit hurt.

She didn't _want__to_ live in a human village, she wanted to be with Sesshoumaru-sama! Why had her daiyoukai never asked what _she_ wanted?

Shippo knew that he had been left at Kaede's to keep him safe. But that did not make him happy at all!

He was part of the Inu-tachi! He had been travelling with Inuyasha even before Miroku or Sango joined the group! And still he had been left behind.

But Shippo knew, as well as the others, that he would not have been of much use in the battle. He was still too young. He was not strong enough.

And that was what hurt him the most.

It was in the autumn, when the leaves were turning into thousands of different shades of colour, when they at last returned to Edo. Sango and Miroku were the first to arrive. Shippo greeted them both eagerly and pestered Miroku endlessly until the monk was finally coaxed into telling what had happened. It took a while until the story was told in full at last.

Soon after the monk and the demon slayer had returned, they decided to settle down there, in Edo. They were wed in a small and private ceremony, after which they began to build their own hut in the village, with Shippo's eager help.

**-cCc-**

Few weeks passed before Inuyasha and Kikyo finally returned to Edo. With them was the Eastern heir. He bid farewell to his companions then, and returned to the castle of the East. Kikyo, too, said her goodbyes. The morning she had come to Edo, she walked to Inuyasha's forest. She laid herself under the God tree and peacefully shut her eyes as she let go of the artificial life that had been imposed on her. She would rest now, never to be woken again.

Inuyasha had been protesting, had been trying to talk Kikyo out of it, but the miko had not listened to him. After the priestess had gone from the world, Inuyasha was devastated. For days, he sat on the wide branch of the God tree, in silence and mourning. Of course, even when immersed in his grief, Inuyasha understood that with Kikyo gone from his world, he still would not be all alone. But he did not want to face the newlywed happiness of his friends, Miroku and Sango, and that was why he turned for solitude.

Kikyo had been dead to the world for years, but this was the first time Inuyasha had ever been forced to accept his lover's death. He had never had the opportunity to mourn her passing before. When Kikyo had died, he had been completely oblivious to it with all that being sealed to a damn tree for fifty years business. He had been shocked, when after Kagome had released him from his bonds, he had learned of Kikyo's death. But he had never had the time to mourn her, not with the Shikon and what not – and then, before he had even come to grudgingly accept the fact that his lover had died she had suddenly been resurrected.

So now he grieved, now, he let go of the love that had changed his life.

**-cCc-**

It was only a few weeks after Inuyasha had returned back to his friends and the village of Edo, when the two of them arrived, full two months after the battle against Naraku. Everyone was glad to see them, although surprised as well. Rin was completely ecstatic, and furiously hugged her lord's legs in greeting just as Shippo jumped to burrow himself into Kagome's chest.

They were not going to stay, Kagome explained. They were just passing by, heading for the Bone Eater's Well. It was time to go home, the miko told them, a smile on her face. Since she was to guard the jewel from now on, it was best to take the accursed relic away from this tumultuous time for once and for all.

Everyone could see that the chain that had been binding the two together for all the long months was finally gone. And yet, the bond between the priestess and the demon lord was stronger than ever. Sesshoumaru no longer held back the love that filled his eyes every time he would gaze at his mate. Kagome was smiling often now, and she absolutely radiated happiness. Still, her smiles never quite reached her eyes, for hidden in those sapphire depths resided a sorrow so profound that it was likely to never fade away.

It was also quite obvious to all of them that Kagome was no longer pregnant. However, her child was not with her and Sesshoumaru. She did not say what had happened, and her friends were too considerate to ask.

They spent a few days in Edo, making memories with their friends. Rin was sad to learn that Sesshoumaru was leaving and not coming back, but she promised to be a good girl. Jaken vowed to protect the child with his life, and Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly, accepting his retainers' promise.

They said their goodbyes in the village. Only Inuyasha walked with them into the forest and to the Well.

Kagome hugged the hanyou tightly and told him to take care of himself. After Kagome had released him, Sesshoumaru pulled him aside, and then, to Inuyasha's utter surprise, the daiyoukai pulled the sheathed katana away from his hip and handed it to his brother.

"Take it," Sesshoumaru simply said. "I have no use for it where I am going."

Inuyasha looked at his brother like he had lost his mind.

"Father left the Tenseiga to you," Inuyasha protested, crossing his arms.

Sesshoumaru sneered at him then.

"Foolish little brother. I am not giving the fang to you. I merely want you to guard it, until the time is right."

"You're making no sense," Inuyasha huffed irritably.

"I want you to give this sword to my son."

Inuyasha unfolded his arms and accepted the fang, tucking it into his belt with care.

"Are you sure it's okay to entrust such an important mission to me?" Inuyasha said then, a slight grin tugging the corner of his lips.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the statement. He turned to walk away, but paused when he reached the lip of the well.

"I would trust it to no one else," the demon lord spoke. Without looking back, he gathered his mate in his arms and leaped through time.

**-cCc-**

The well stopped working after that, as Kagome had taken the Shikon no Tama with her to the future. But even with their friends gone, life went on. Inuyasha and Miroku started to hunt lesser demons that pestered the villages nearby. Sango would naturally join them as well, but after she got pregnant and her and Miroku's twin girls were born, she would stay in the village, taking care of her children and Shippo, and occasionally helping Kaede. Rin was still studying under the old miko, and occasionally she would help Sango as well, looking after the taijiya's children. Two years after the twins, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, one year later she and Miroku were blessed with another son.

One year after the final battle against Naraku, Kenichirou visited Edo for the first time. He had not travelled with the Inutachi for long, but for however brief a time it had been, they had once been united with the same goal, albeit for different reasons. The heir of the East felt connected with these people, and not only because they had faced the spider hanyou together. It was Kagome, who pulled them all together, even in her absence. They all missed her, and would often spend their evenings reminiscing and sharing stories about the missing priestess. Kenichirou's amiable charm soon won Shippo over, and he absolutely lapped up the stories Kenichirou had to tell about Kagome's life in the demon court. Rin had looked at the daiyoukai shyly at first, but had grown more and more curious as she had learned that Kenichirou had been friends with her beloved lord Sesshoumaru ever since they had been children.

After that, Kenichirou visited Edo as often as his duties allowed him to. He found himself enjoying the companies of the humans and the fox kit – and even that of the gruff hanyou illicitly born to the House of the West.

In time, Kenichirou came to be a welcome guest to the village of Edo, and to Inuyasha's pack. Occasionally, he brought gifts to the children, and Inuyasha would coax the daiyoukai to spar with him at least once during each visit. It was not the same as sparring with Sesshoumaru would have been, Inuyasha had to glumly admit to himself. As backwards as it was, the time he had felt his and Sesshoumaru's brotherly bond the clearest had always been when they had crossed their swords. But the snow leopard was a formidable sparring partner, and Inuyasha enjoyed and appreciated the opportunity to hone his skills in a mock-battle.

**-cCc-**

Kaede's old age eventually caught up with her. The old miko passed away during one cold winter. Rin had turned 14 that year. The child was a child no longer. She had been growing and the top of her head almost reached to the level of Sango's shoulders now. Rin mourned the passing of her mentor alongside with the Inutachi and the whole village. The wisdom of their miko would be sorely missed.

Sango and Rin did what they could to help the villagers. Rin still stayed in Kaede's old hut with Jaken. Sango and Miroku kept an eye on the girl, and looked after her, often inviting her over for dinner. Rin in return helped Sango with the children, and occasionally offered to babysit together with Shippo.

The fox kit was growing as well. He was still small, only reaching to Rin's waist, but he had already grown twice his old size in the span of a few years.

The growth did not go unnoticed by Kenichirou, when the heir of the East next visited the village of Edo in the early spring.

"You seem to be nearing your growing spurt, kit," he teased the little one good naturedly. Shippo's little chest puffed in pride.

It was the way of the kitsune, the ever young tricksters, to remain in the form of a child for decades – even centuries, and then once they would reached puberty – depending largely on their mental maturity, not their physical one – they would develop into adults in a very swift pace for youkai. Their puberty would only last 10 years at the longest – but most kitsune could reach their adult forms in half the time.

Kenichirou grew thoughtful as he studied the fix kit. It was obvious to him that very soon, the young kitsune would go into his puberty. He knew that Kagome had been taking care of Shippo, because he had been orphaned. That concerned Kenichirou somewhat, along with the fact that the youngster lived in a human village. Who was to teach him the ways of youkai? The closest thing to a demon in Edo was Inuyasha, and the inuhanyou would not make a good role model for the young fox kit – largely because Inuyasha had lead a life of an outcast, and had never had anyone teaching him the necessary skills and customs either.

If the kitsune was to have proper upbringing so that he could be introduced to the demon society once he would reach his maturity, he would have to leave Edo as soon as possible and go live amongst his own kind. The time was running out.

Kenichirou pondered the dilemma. He would take the kit with him if he only could. But there was no way he could take the orphaned youkai with him to the court of the East. A trickstering kitsune would not mix well with the haughty and prideful felines.

Still… He did feel somewhat responsible. He was the only adult youkai in the kitsune's life. And once it had been Kagome who had taken care of the youngster. Maybe there was one option…

That evening, Kenichirou finally reached a decision and made his proposition to Shippo.

"Do you wish to stay with your human friends, kit? Or do you want to live with your own kind and be accepted in the demon society when you reach your maturity?"

Shippo took a moment before he answered, it was an important question and he wanted to take a while to truly think it through so that he would not speak rashly.

"I want to grow to be strong!" was his answer.

Kenichirou grinned.

"If that is your wish, you should come with me when I leave tomorrow."

"And go where?" Shippou questioned.

"To the West."

A stunned silence followed Kenichirou's answer. A silence that was soon broken by a calm voice.

"Please take me with you to the west as well, Kenichirou-sama."

Surprised people turned to regard the young human girl. Her pretty face was set, her brown eyes sparkling with determination.

"Rin!" sputtered Sesshoumaru's toad-like retainer, "Sesshoumaru-sama specifically told you that – "

"Sesshoumaru-sama is not here, Jaken-sama." Rin cut in. "He left. I know he wanted me to live among my own kind. He wanted me to learn under Kaede-sama. But Kaede-sama is dead. I have no reason to stay here. I want to go, Jaken-sama. I want to see Sesshoumaru-sama's home."

Defiance shone on the teen's face.

Kenichirou pursed his lips thoughtfully, and relented.

"Very well."

The following morning, Shippou and Rin bid farewell to Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Jaken. Jaken had decided to remain in Edo. The decision came as a surprise, as Shippou knew that Jaken generally made loud proclamations about the uselessness of ningen. Still, the fox kit silently suspected that having been Rin's guardian for years, the toad had developed an affinity for children. And certainly if Sango and Miroku were to stick to the pace they had set, there would be plenty of children for Sesshoumaru's old retainer to look after.

Sango hugged both Rin and Shippo tight and wished them well. Miroku smiled at them and told them to come and visit sometime. Inuyasha huffed impatiently, hating to say goodbyes, and told gruffly for the kids to behave themselves.

Then, Rin and Shippou mounted Ah-Un and left Edo with Kenichirou.

**-cCc-**

"Do you miss Kagome-nee-sama, Shippo-kun?" The brown-haired young woman asked that evening, as she and the fox kit were sitting by the fire.

"Of course," the youngster replied. "But I always knew she wouldn't stay."

"What do you mean?" Rin questioned.

"Kagome's home wasn't here. I always thought that after Naraku would finally be dead and the Shikon no Tama complete, she would go back home… Unless Inuyasha stopped being such an idiot and gave her a reason to stay."

"What does Inuyasha-san have to do with everything?" Rin asked with a puzzled frown.

"Kagome used to like him. Everybody knew it, even Inuyasha. And I think that Inuyasha liked her back, too, but he was still in love with Kikyo and did not want to let go of those feelings."

Rin mulled over her friends' words in silence for a moment, before she dared to speak again.

"Do you… Do you resent Kagome-nee-sama for leaving you behind?" she asked in a small, hesitant voice.

"No," Shippo replied after a moment. "I knew she could not have taken me with her even if she wanted to. Her home was there, mine is here, that's how it is. Besides… The day she left... she was the happiest I've ever seen her. And Kagome of all people deserves to be happy. I'm sad she had to go, but I'm also happy for her."

Rin chewed her lip and nodded.

"Thanks, Shippo-kun."

"For what?" the fox kit asked, confused.

Rin stifled a giggle.

"Nothing," she replied. Somehow, the tone of her voice sounded positively lighter than what it had been earlier.

**-cCc-**

Although Kenichirou had not voiced his doubts, he had been concerned as to what kind of reception the two little orphans would receive at the Castle of the West. He escorted them to Kimiko's private quarters. To his utter surprise, Kimiko only spared the pair of children one piercing look.

"You have grown, girl," the Lady of the West spoke calmly, eyeing the human girl with a slight smile on her painted lips. Kenichirou was taken aback at how the inudaiyoukai did not seem the least bit surprised at seeing Rin before her.

Rin had bowed her head politely, albeit surprised.

"You know who I am, my lady?"

Kimiko's smile widened.

"Indeed I do. I had my way of keeping an eye on my son. The kitsune, however, is unfamiliar to me."

"He is an orphan," Kenichirou hurriedly explained. "Kagome-chan used to look after him. He was living in a human village, but as he is nearing his puberty, I thought it would be for the best if he was to learn from his own kind."

"Ah," Kimiko said, studying the two youngsters. "Very well, they may stay."

And that had been it.

The Lady of the West summoned lord Hirota and told him that he and his family were to take care of Rin. Lord Hirota bowed, saying it was an honour to look after Sesshoumaru-sama's ward. Kimiko assigned Shippo under the captain of her guards. The captain was a kitsune himself, and would thus make an ideal mentor for the young kit.

**-cCc-**

By the time Shippo finally stopped growing, he was 9 inches taller than Rin. He had reached the height of 6 feet, which made him taller than most human males. Shippo finished his puberty swiftly, which surprised many of the demons living in the castle, but not Rin. She knew the kitsune well, and to her Shippo had always appeared wiser than his years. As the kitsune puberty was as much about mental maturity as it was physical one, Rin well understood how it had taken Shippo such a little time to grow up. His life had not been the easiest one – something to which Rin could well relate – and because of that Shippo had been forced to grow up at a young age. Shippo's mental maturing had already started years ago, it had started on the day his father died.

Shortly after Rin had turned 17, Shippo was welcomed into the demon society and acknowledged as an adult for the first time in his life. Rin was happy for him, and for the umpteenth time thanked Kenichirou at the back of her mind. Lord Hirota took good care of her, and his mate was gentle and kind. Their daughter Miyako was in her teens, and had been excited to have a little sister – and the fact that her new sister was human made the whole thing even more exciting to Miyako. The young inu female had confessed to Rin that she had always had great admiration for Kagome-sama. Living among demons wasn't bad at all – but then again, Rin had spent the better part of her life with demons.

Five years after his arrival to the Castle of the West, the young kitsune announced his intention to take a mate. This news came as no surprise to Kimiko, she had kept a close eye on the strays she had taken in, and she had early on caught on the signs of the development that she had known would ultimately lead to a lifetime bond. The Lady of the West had noticed that the kit and the orphan girl were close to each other, and she had been certain that once the two would fully enter their puberties, their bond would inevitably change. She had seen it happen, several times, friends who had grown close as children growing to their adulthood and beginning to suddenly notice their childhood friend in a completely new light.

Thus, Kimiko gave her blessing to them. She was certain that her daughter-in-law would have been delighted with such happy news.

Shippo's and Rin's mating took place in a simple and private ceremony, witnessed by Kenichirou, Kimiko and Lord Hirota and his family. Kimiko herself did the honours, performing the complex spells which would bind and unite the young lovers' souls.

They were given their own room at the castle, but occasionally they would visit Edo with Ah-Un, to see Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Jaken.

**-cCc-**

Yoshimaru was a sweet child. He was curious and energetic and occasionally showed his temper, but all in all he was a joy. He loved to play and explore, though Kimiko never allowed him to wander off alone. Shippo would look after the pup when he was on the grounds, when Yoshimaru was playing inside the castle, Izumi was always tracing his steps.

Like many young pups, Yoshimaru had an affinity to stories, and he believed that the very best ones were about his own family. He was lucky to have so many people surrounding him who were always eager to tell him a story or two. Izumi liked to reminiscent about her young lady, uncle Kenichirou would always tell funny stories about Yoshimaru's father when he had been Yoshimaru's age, Shippo and Rin would also gladly share their stories with the pup. Even his grandmother could sometimes be persuaded to tell a tale or two, even though his grandmother was often busy, she made time for Yoshimaru every day, and they always ate together at breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Those stories Yoshimaru was often told often had Yoshimaru dream about his parents. He wondered what they were like – if his father had really once dug a pit in grandmother's flowerbed or if his mother had really once fought against an evil hanyou. The stories intrigued him, but they also allowed him glimpses into his parents' lives, and that was why Yoshimaru loved to hear about them so much. After hearing those stories, he could feel as if his parents were by his side. They did not feel as faceless strangers to him, not when he heard so much of what they had done and how they had lived.

It was an unquestionable proof that his parents had lived, that they had once walked the halls of this castle.

**-cCc-**

Almost fifty years after their victory over Naraku, Miroku died of old age. Sango followed him, few years later. Inuyasha said goodbye to his companions, and decided it was time for him to leave Edo. Nothing was keeping him there anymore, save for faded memories and grief. There was too much sadness for him in that village, and it was time to get away and move on.

Since he did not have any other place to go, and because Shippo kept insisting, Inuyasha came to West.

Naturally, his presence caused uproar at the court of the West. However, Kimiko tirelessly and efficiently hammered down the protests. No matter her personal feelings regarding the half-breed, he still had been sired by Inu no Taisho. In his veins ran the blood of the West. That was why Kimiko announced before the court that Inuyasha was under her protection. Glancing at Inuyasha, the demoness had smiled slyly and declared that should the need to arise, he was at liberty to use Tessaiga on anyone protesting his status. However, the Lady had added, would he fall to his enemies' blades, he should not expect to be mourned.

Inuyasha had huffed, and bluntly told Kimiko that he had not been expecting that anyway.

As baffling and unbelievable as it seemed, the two reached an understanding.

Later, as Kenichirou was escorting Inuyasha out of the great hall of the West, to where Kimiko had decreed his living quarters to be, the Eastern heir finally gave in to his impulse and chuckled in obvious mirth. The hanyou scowled, glaring at the irritating feline.

"And just what is so damn funny?" he barked out in his gruff manner.

"I was just thinking how much the times have changed." Kenichirou replied, his amusement still evident in the glimmer of his yellow-green eyes. "I suppose Kagome-chan changed her mother-in-law more than anyone could have ever foreseen."

Kenichirou glanced at Inuyasha, a sly grin on his lips.

"Had you appeared before the gates of this castle 100 years ago, I am sure that Kimiko-sama would have ordered the guards to take your head. But now, not only does she let you in under her roof, but has also placed you under her protection."

"Keh. I know it's complicated and awkward as hell…" Inuyasha muttered. "But even if we are not related by blood, she is the only family I have left, aside from the pup."

Kenichirou nodded.

"I think that is how Kimiko-sama sees it, as well."

**-cCc-**

The young heir was no older than a human child of 8 summers, when he voiced the question they all had known he would eventually want answered.

"Why did she leave?" the young boy asked in a small voice. "If she really loved me as much as you always say, why did she not stay here with father?"

The ladies in the room exchanged glances.

"Your mother would have made a very good lady for the West," lady Tomoko said gently. "But that was never her fate. Lady Kagome never belonged here. She touched many lives, and she won many people over, people who came to respect and adore her. But she was a commoner in the high court of the West. She was a mortal and a miko in the castle of demons. The life here was very hard for her, little one."

"Did anyone ever tell you that a demon of the court, one of your grandmother's own men once tried to take your mother's life?" Miyako asked, once her mother had ceased talking.

"No!" the little boy gasped.

"Yes, and that was not the only time your mother was threatened. Many people here did not want to accept her in their midst. They thought she would bring weakness to the House of the West."

"They were fools," Izumi spoke silently. "My lady was strong. Within her she bore a fire that would never quell, and that was precisely the reason why she could not stay."

"She was a free spirit," the kindly lady Tomoko explained. "She often spoke of her travels with your uncle Inuyasha, with the kind of longing that revealed to us all how much she did yearn for the life outside of the castle. She would have made a very good lady, but amidst all the existing traditions, routines and expectations, she felt like a prisoner."

"Even so she would have stayed," Miyako said softly. "Had she not loved your father so very much."

**-cCc-**

Later that night, Yoshimaru was lying on his futon when Izumi came to tuck the young heir in.

"Izumi?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"What did Miyako-san mean today when she said my mother would have stayed if she had not loved my father so much?"

Izumi sat down properly in seiza by the young heir's bedside.

"Your lord father was very stubborn," she began. "That is one trait that runs in the family. He hated to be told what to do, and all his life, he had yearned to be free. He did not want to be bound by the duties to these lands. Your grandmother was smothering him, slowly but surely."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you heard about your grandfather? How he died?"

Yoshimaru nodded slowly. He was aware that talking about his grandfather was kind of a taboo in the court, but uncle Kenichirou had told him about it once when he had asked about uncle Inuyasha.

"Your grandfather's death was a great blow to the Western lands, and the manner of it was even a bigger one to your grandmother. It created quite the uproar, a scandal, and your grandmother was in the very centre of it. Your grandmother had never been meant to take the throne, but now she found no way out. She was so humiliated by your grandfather's death that she silently vowed to never make another mistake in her life."

Izumi paused, glancing at the pup.

"This was the environment your father grew up in. Your grandmother tirelessly schooled him to perfection. He was not allowed to make mistakes. He was not allowed to show weakness. When he was a small pup – just like you – he had already been schooled to never show his innermost emotions to anyone else. Inside, he was a hard-headed but gentle young boy, who liked adventure, and yearned to do what he willed. He wanted to travel the lands, he was of a curious nature and he always liked to explore. But outside, your father was like a block of ice. Cold, unfeeling and ruthless, the pinnacle of perfection and the pride of your grandmother."

"And when your father came of age," Izumi continued, "he left the castle of the West. He travelled the lands of all West, East, North and even South – just like he had always wanted to. You grandmother was none too happy about your father's vagabond ways, and in the end she thought of a way to end it, demanding your father to perform his duty to the West and take a mate."

"And that is how he met mother?"

Izumi nodded.

"Your mother learned to know your father well. Well enough to see past his cold and unfeeling exterior. Your mother saw that little boy inside, so severely repressed for so many years… She did not want that warm and curious little boy to disappear, for she had come to love your father very much. She knew if your father was to stay in the castle of the West and to take the throne as was his right, the routine and duties of the lands would cause your lord father's true self to slowly diminish."

"So she decided to leave and take father with her," Yoshimaru spoke, the tone of his voice slightly accusing.

"Your mother remembered the words your grandmother had once spoken. She had said that if your father would procure an heir to the throne of the West, he could have his freedom. Your mother held on to these words, and though it broke her heart, she gave you for your grandmother to raise. You were the necessary sacrifice."

Yoshimaru said nothing, but his boyish face still showed defiance.

"When your mother left… That day, I was fully prepared to leave with her. I was her appointed servant, and I was not going to abandon my duties. I wanted to follow your mother, wherever she would go, but she did not let me. She knelt in front of me and hugged me tight. And in my ear she whispered that I could not go, because she needed me to stay. Because she wanted me to watch over you, Yoshimaru. She needed me to tell you how very much she loved you. And she wanted you to know that the only reason why she was ready to give you up was because she firmly believed that a day would come, somewhere far in the future, when she would be able to see what a fine young man you had grown into."

"Did she really tell you that?" Yoshimaru asked dubiously.

"Yes, she did."

"I still do not understand," Yoshimaru said stubbornly, his young face sullen.

Izumi sighed softly.

"Yes, I suppose you do not. But this lowly one hopes that in time, you will."


	34. Chapter 33: The Dark Years

**Chie:** My sincere apologies for the lateness of this chapter. It was tricky trying to cram the historical and character development over some 250-300 years into a single chapter. (And then of course there were the everyday life realities such as end of semester exams, Christmas break and switching to a new laptop.)

Chapter Thirty-three – The Dark Years

At the end of Sengoku jidai, a semblance of order finally started to show in the chaotic land where men had been warring with one another for over a century. Oda Nobunaga began the work and Totoyomi Hideyoshi ended it, and by the time they were done, all of Japan had been united under central government.

In 1603 the Tokugawa shogunate emerged, that was to rule the land for the next 250 years.

Times of uncertainty and war were turned into peace. And the humans thrived and prospered during these new, better times, and their population slowly starting to climb.

The demons still coexisted with the humans, ruled by their own nobles, governed by their own laws, living on their own lands. Some lesser demons fell prey to humans. Now in the times of peace when the humans no longer fought one another, they would find a common enemy in the mindless beasts that would attack their villages. But the higher demons did not pay much mind to such things. Squabbles between their bestial brethren and the humans were hardly of interest to most of them.

Life went on, and life was good – for the ningen and youkai alike.

**-cCc-**

And in these times of peace Yoshimaru grew up. When he was around 5, he hero-worshipped his parents and lapped up every story the adults in his life had to tell about them. He used to dream that one day, they would come back and they would all be happy pack together. Those dreams were broken a bit later when Shippo told the young pup his mother's greatest secret: her home was not in this place, but 500 years in the future! Still, Yoshimaru clung to hope. He was a demon of a powerful line. 500 years was a long time, but it was not impossible. His parents could stand by his side in his coming of age ceremony, some day far in the future.

But as the years, decades and centuries passed, and he grew, that glimmer of hope started to fade. Dimmer and dimmer it became as the innocent puphood dreams vanished.

Yoshimaru grew close with his "uncle" Kenichirou as well as with Rin and Shippo, whom he regarded as his siblings. Izumi, who was his puphood's retainer, always remained his confidant. For his grandmother, Yoshimaru had much love, trust and respect. It became a yearly tradition for Kenichirou to take Yoshimaru hunting in the early autumn. They were at times accompanied by Shippo and Inuyasha.

When Yoshimaru was as mature as a human child of 6 summers, Kimiko began to train him. He got lessons from the castle's master-at-arms. He was taught history and calligraphy and arithmetic. Kimiko herself taught him to read.

When Yoshimaru was approximately as mature as a human child of 13 years, everyone around him began to notice the alarming signs. The kind and curious little boy was still there, underneath the surface, but there was a definite sulkiness to him, a telling set of his jaw and a peculiarly hard glint in his bright blue eyes that spoke clearly that he was entering a more rebellious phase of his life.

Kimiko was not sure what to expect. While Sesshoumaru might have resented his upbringing, he had never been outright rebellious even when he had entered his teens. The most rebellious act Sesshoumaru had ever done had been leaving the castle, and he had only done that after he had come of age, when Kimiko could no longer forbid him, not without pulling her rank at least.

While Yoshimaru was obviously responsible and his father's son, there was also plenty of evidence of him having inherited his mother's temperament, and Kimiko was uncertain how that would mix with the awkward period in life called puberty.

She was relieved to find out in the course of the years that there were not many arguments between her and Yoshimaru, even though there was once certain matter regarding to which they always butted their heads.

Yoshimaru had grown out of the phase of hero-worshipping his parents years and years ago. There was resentment in his eyes, a bitterness that did not fade.

Kimiko knew the pup, even though he had grown much over the years, was still much too young to understand the reasons behind his parents' leave. She even acknowledged the possibility that Yoshimaru would never forgive them. Still, it saddened her to see such resentment, especially when, being brutally honest to herself, Kimiko could not help but to admit her own part in the whole mess.

**-cCc-**

Miyako was immensely curious about the illicit hanyou son of the late Lord of the West. Although she had not known lady Kagome for long, she had always greatly admired her. Miyako had loved to hear about the adventures and travels Kagome had experienced. When she had been telling those stories, the young inuyoukai could almost have pictured the sceneries they would walk through, the demons they had had to face, the dangers they had fought. Miyako thought it all to be very exciting. She had always had such a protected life – she could count the times she had ever stepped outside the castle of the West with one hand. She was a noble, and her life was at the court. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like, to travel the lands, to jump from one adventure to another. But she did not really yearn for such a life, the castle was her home, and the life at the court was the only one she had ever known.

But Inuyasha had lead the same kind of different, exciting life and that was why Miyako felt drawn to him, wanting so bad to appease her curiosity. Her eyes often sought him out. Later when she had gathered her courage, she even began to follow him around. Naturally, that didn't end too well. Inuyasha got tired of her unwanted company, and told her in a rather loud voice to piss off.

Miyako was persistent, however, and eventually Inuyasha was worn down, and grudgingly allowed the young female close. Of course he was gruff at first, but gradually he warmed up to the inquisitive young inu. She was always asking him questions, and though in the beginning that had annoyed him, he had soon got used to it. In the end, he even delighted in telling the girl about his life. She made a good listener, and it was obvious from the way she behaved around him that she had a lot of respect for him.

About 150 years after Inuyasha had come to the West, there was a ceremony for Miyako's coming of age. Fairly soon after that, Inuyasha approached Miyako's parents to ask their and their daughter's consent to a mating. She was gentle and kind. She was curious and inquisitive. She smiled easily, and she made Inuyasha feel good about himself. She admired and respected him. And even though her life had been a sheltered one, there was perseverance to her. Inuyasha knew she had been trained to fight as well, and that once upon a time, years and years ago, she had even been a sparring partner to Kagome.

Inuyasha had not really believed that he could feel that way for a woman ever again, and by no means had it been a simple process. It had taken years and decades in the female's company, little by little, the feelings developing so gradually that it completely took him by a surprise when he one day had realised that he _liked_ the girl, and that was not a friendly kind of liking, either.

Miyako, for her part, had pretty much had a crush on Inuyasha since day one. She had been interested in him before she had ever even met him, the heroic hanyou in lady Kagome's stories always drawing her attention.

Their union was a joyful one, and all their friends were happy for them.

**-cCc-**

It was a summer afternoon, and they were enjoying refreshments on the dark and polished wood of the small veranda that looked out to Lady Kimiko's private gardens.

The Lady of the West silently studied her grandson. Pride swelled in her chest, and the softly murmured words escaped from her before she could stop herself.

"Your mother would be proud of you if she were to see you now."

"My mother," Yoshimaru started, spitting out the word 'mother' like it was something highly offensive, "abandoned me, so can we stop acting like she really cared."

"Yoshimaru, do not disrespect your mother," Kimiko scolded, frowning as she set down her cup of tea.

"I can disrespect that bitch all I want!" he snarled angrily in response.

The angry flash of Kimiko's golden eyes was the only warning he got. His hand flew to cradle his stinging cheek.

It hurt, even though he knew his grandmother had not put any strength into the slap.

"You know _nothing_ of the situation your mother was forced into. Do not presume to judge her, you insolent pup!"

Yoshimaru's face was sullen and he glared at his grandmother angrily.

"Your mother suffered a great deal. She went through hell for you. You have no right to criticise and badmouth her when you do not even _try_ to understand her pain."

Kimiko was giving him a piercing look, as if daring him to contradict her. Yoshimaru glowered at her defiantly, but kept his mouth shut.

When Kimiko spoke next, she suddenly sounded old and tired. It took Yoshimaru aback.

"If you really want someone to hate and blame, you do not need to look to your mother. She never did anything but try her best and hardest. The true culprit is sitting right before you. The current situation as well as the one 250 years ago were of my making, not your mother's. And I assure you, your mother would have never even thought about leaving this Castle had I not made the offer in the first place."

Abruptly, Kimiko swept up from her seat and then walked down the steps and into the garden.

Yoshimaru sat rooted to his spot. Although the anger still boiled in his veins, a heavy feeling had settled into the pit of his stomach. The first stirrings of guilt started to weigh on his shoulders.

No matter how much resentment he had towards his parents, he had not meant to upset his grandmother. Her uncharacteristic admission of guilt as well as the self-blaming look in her eyes had greatly disturbed Yoshimaru. His grandmother always hid her emotions so well, always appeared so poised and strong… Yoshimaru realised for the first time that his grandmother was old, that she had made mistakes the consequences of which still haunted her to this day.

Sighing, the boy got up from his seat and followed after Kimiko. He found his grandmother standing in the back of the garden, staring at the pond covered with water lilies. He hesitated for a moment before he walked over to her.

He cleared his throat, feeling awkward in the stifling silence.

His grandmother turned to acknowledge him.

"I am sorry, grandmother. I was out of line."

The demoness merely looked at him, her golden eyes guarded.

"It cannot be helped, I suspect," she spoke at last. "I understand if you hate your parents, but I do not want to see you scorn them in front of me. I have respect for both your father and your mother, and I do not want their son to blame them for something that ultimately was not even their doing but mine."

Another surge of guilt made Yoshimaru's stomach twist uncomfortably.

He bowed his head and left. He hated to see his usually strong and poised grandmother appearing so old and vulnerable.

**-cCc-**

During the peaceful rule of the Tokugawa shogunate, the Japanese borders had remained closed. Then, unexpectedly in the summer of 1853, four American warships appeared in the Edo bay, demanding the shogunate to open the country for trade.

This single event was the catalyst for years of conflict that eventually resulted in the Meiji Restoration; the disbanding of the shogunate and the restoration of power to the emperor.

But this event not only brought conflict to humans, it also did that for the demon kingdoms. For only some years later began the uprising that broke the peace.

For decades, the demons – the higher demons especially – had been growing agitated, as the human population had kept growing. For decades, their rulers had given them no heed, wishing above all to maintain peace. But there were many who believed that humans had already grown too populous, and the thought of allowing in even more ningen, allowing in foreigners, was the last straw.

Angry murmurs broke out here and there, the urgent whispers repeating the same message.

"We should give them a reminder; show the ningen scum our strength!"

"Their lands are ours, we should drive them out!"

But the ruling daiyoukai remained adamant.

"I will not allow nor tolerate an attack of any kind against the humans." Kimiko said firmly, ignoring the dark looks shot in her way.

But the pressure in the Western lands was never as dire as it was in the east. On the territory of the Eastern lands lay the town of Edo, the political centre of Japan and the seat of the Shogunate. The weight of the human populations' expansion was best felt there. Humans claimed more and more land, they spread and they multiplied like insistent pests.

And that was where it all began, in the Eastern lands. Like a rampant flame, it swiftly spread to the north and the west as well, and for the first time in many long centuries, the youkai marched to war.

Some wanted to live in peace, alongside the ningen, while others rose in arms against them, wanting to forever rid the demon territories of the mortal pests.

This time of upheaval, strife and carnage came later to be known as the dark years, and when this time of darkness had passed, the demon kingdoms never were the same, for death had claimed so many that the higher demons that had once been so proud and plentiful became so few in number that overthrowing the prospering humans became unthinkable even to those who wished for it.

**-cCc-**

Kenichirou startled awake the instant a clawed hand was pressed against his mouth. The moment he awoke his yellow-green eyes took in the darkness of the room. It was still night.

Then, the sounds and scents assaulted his senses – hissing, shouts and groans, the whisper of steel. The heavy coppery tang of blood. His eyes widened, and then pale green eyes entered his vision.

"Do not make a sound," the demon who was silencing him warned in an urgent whisper. Kenichirou stared at the young daiyoukai, long and steady. The hand was pulled away.

Kenichirou sat up on his futon and saw the female pup that was lying in a heap at his nightly visitor's feet.

"We have no time to lose. We need to get out of this castle, immediately."

"What is going on?" Kenichirou questioned.

"I said we have _no time_," the demon hissed and glared at him. Bending down to pick up the unconscious pup, Kenichirou stopped her.

"Give Yuriko to me. She is my sister, I should carry her."

The daiyoukai looked at him for a moment but nodded. She straightened herself and stalked to edge of the room. Slowly, silently, she slid the shoji screen open and slipped into the enclosed garden, Kenichirou at her heels.

Kenichirou had a bad feeling. If Sachiko had been sent to get him and his sister out of the castle, something seriously bad was going on. Still, he felt a bit at ease to know it was her who had come to escort them away. Though she was a female, she was the daughter of the General of the East. She had been trained since she had been a pup, and even with nothing but her bare hands she was a better fighter than most of the esteemed guards of the castle. Kenichirou had himself sparred with the demoness on several occasions.

They ran, with stealth only the feline kind could muster. They spent much of their youki to enhance their speed, and because of that they reached the Western castle shortly after daybreak.

Once there, they were immediately escorted to the room of the Western lady. There at last, Sachiko could take a breath and start explaining what was happening.

"It has happened. The youkai opposing our ningen politics have started an uprising. They took to arms and rose against the castle guards. My father immediately sent me to get Kenichirou-sama and Yuriko-sama and help them to safety."

"It is fair to assume that once the news spread, so does this uprising." Kimiko said gravely. "You are not safe here. The Western lands have their share of those who are unsettled with our current situation. I fear they might yet take up arms themselves before this has come to an end."

"We need to prepare for war then?" Satsuki asked matter-of-factly.

Kimiko pursed her painted lips.

"I wanted to avoid war to the very end, but now it seems we have no choice. Get Inuyasha, Shippo and Yoshimaru. Bring them here."

A servant hastened to obey his lady's command and soon the three came to the room.

Kimiko explained the situation swiftly and issued her orders. They were to prepare immediately, and inform all those who they were certain were loyal to the throne and its views. She ordered Shippo to take Rin, Yoshimaru and Yuriko, Kenichirou's younger sister, to the Southern lands, where all the reports claimed peace still reigned.

Kenichirou asked Sachiko, the demoness who had helped him and his sister escape, to go to the Southern lands, and complete her duty by guarding princess Yuriko. Sachiko, however, refused. Her father, the general of the East had given his life trying to protect the Lord and Lady of the East from the revolt. Now, Kenichirou would become the Lord of the East, and her duty was to him. She would not leave his side. She would go to the war with him, and fight along his side for her home and her father.

Yoshimaru, with his apparent maturity of a 15 year old, protested, but in the end had to resignedly acknowledge his responsibilities. When Yoshimaru set to pack, Inuyasha pulled him aside.

"I wasn't planning on giving you this so soon, but things seem to be gloomy right now and there's no telling what'll happen so it's better to be on the safe side." He pulled out a sheathed katana and held it out to his nephew.

"Take it. Your father gave it to me before he left, for safe-keeping, so I might one day pass it on to you."

Yoshimaru hesitantly reached out and accepted the sword.

"It is Tenseiga, forged from your grandfather's fang. It's a powerful sword. It gave life to Rin-chan long time ago."

"Gave life?"

"That is its power. Train well, Yoshimaru. Become a youkai worthy of that sword."

Yoshimaru did not speak, his feelings being so mixed at that moment. But he acknowledged Inuyasha's words with a firm nod.

**-cCc-**

That very evening, the surviving loyalists of the Eastern lands began to arrive at the West, spreading the tale of fear, terror and blood. The rebellion had forced its way through the castle guards, and the Lord and the Lady of the East had been slain. The resistance now held the castle of the East and from there on the revolt spread like a tidal wave further to the Eastern lands. Some demons of the Western lands upon hearing the news slipped away and made haste to the East, eager to join the rebellious force that had finally risen against their soft-grown, human-loving leaders.

There were also those who felt loyalty to the bloodlines that had long ruled them but did not agree with all of their views and opinions, and thus wanted to take no part in the whole event, opting to stay altogether impartial.

And then there were those who were loyal to their lords and ladies and were ready to take up arms to protect them and the ideals they stood for.

The uprising did soon take place in the West, too, but its effects were not as disastrous as they had been on the Eastern lands, because Kimiko had been forewarned and had been able to gather around those whom she trusted. Furthermore, the surviving loyalists of the Eastern lands gathered under Kenichirou and joined in defending the Western throne. Also the opposition in the West had slightly lessened, for the most enthusiastic rebels had run to the East to join the victorious resistance there. Once the Western throne was secure, Kimiko sent her troops out, naming Inuyasha as her general. Kenichirou joined with the remainder of the Eastern force.

The war lasted for 2 years.

When the rebellion in the East was on the brink of crumbling, the Lord of the Northern lands, the old wolf of the white tribe, passed away. Being left temporarily without a leader, the dissidents in the North began an uprising to their own. Taking a chance, the remnants of the Eastern rebellion fled to the North, and in the Northern lands the war began anew.

In the end, the joined forces defending the thrones of the East, West and North prevailed, and the uprising rebels were beaten.

The end of the war showed the disastrous state the demon kingdoms had fallen into: The Eastern lands were lost, and many of the elite of the higher demons were dead. The powers of all demonic kingdoms were greatly diminished, and they would always remain mere shadows of their days of glory.

**-cCc-**

A month after the war, the leaders of the four lands drew together in a meeting. The meeting took place in the Southern lands, which were untouched by war. There had never been so much demon population in the south, and most demons that lived there were peaceful, just as their Lord and Lady were.

The Lady of the West arrived at the south accompanied with her general Inuyasha. The newly appointed Lord of the Northern lands, the wolf prince Kouga, attended the meeting as well with his mate, the Lady of the North. The Lady was no other than princess Ayame of the white wolf clan, the late Lord's daughter. The two of them had mated during the war to join the forces of their clans to protect the throne from the usurpers.

The prince of the East came together with the late Eastern general's daughter Sachiko, who had proven her worth in the war.

Shippo was glad to see that his friends had not come to harm, even though he was still a little put off having been sent off to safety. Of course he realised the importance of guarding the heir of the West, and he understood that such a task could not have been intrusted to just anyone. Yoshimaru had not been happy either, to sit aside while his people were fighting for their land. He had vigorously immersed himself in practise, and his skill with the sword was now rivalling even that of Shippo's. Their refuge in the Southern lands had gone pleasantly. The Southern court had welcomed them generously. Yuriko, the princess of the East, had come to depend much on Yoshimaru. Although she was older than Yoshimaru, she had been much more immature compared to the inu prince. She had not been the heir to the throne, and she had been loved and pampered by her parents. She had never had such a great hurry to grow up, but now that she had lost her home, lost her parents, and the peaceful world around her had crumbled to pieces in the torrents of the war. Everything had changed and for the first time in her life she had felt insecure and scared. Since Yoshimaru was closest to her own age in the Southern castle, it was natural that she had gravitated towards him, seeking comfort. Yoshimaru thought her behaviour was bothersome, but knowing how scared the young feline was, he couldn't really leave her alone.

In the meeting, the rulers were faced with tough decisions. First of all Kenichirou declined his right to ascend to throne, stating to the other leaders that he no longer had any lands to rule. The Eastern castle had been completely destroyed in the war, and with their diminished numbers they had no way of reclaiming their territories, not when the human population had grown so large.

It was then when Kimiko made her suggestion: as the daiyoukai had grown few as a result of the war, they did not really need as much space to live anymore.

"We can try to go back and try to regain our old world, but I do not think that is wise," the Western Lady spoke. "Change is the way of the world and now it has come to us. What I think is the best course to move forward now, is to have a treaty with the humans."

And so it came to be that Kimiko travelled to the human capital of Kyoto, to treaty with the emperor Meiji, to whom the governing power had been returned after the shogunate had been overthrown. There she worked out a contract with the ruler of the ningen, to sign over all of the Eastern and the Northern lands if in return, the remaining demon population of the north and the east would have the emperor's leave to settle in the Northern island of Hokkaido. She also promised to sign over most of the Western lands, as long as the demons would be allowed to keep the provinces of Houki, Inaba and Izumo. Few other provinces she would want to keep in her name as well, but would allow humans to live on those lands in exchange of a yearly fee.

The contract was signed.

The higher demons retreated to their new lands, and formed their own communities there, protected and hidden from the human eyes. So it came to be that over the decades, the demons passed from the knowledge of the humans, becoming only characters in myths, legends and folk tales.

**-cCc-**

It took a while for everyone to adjust to the change, but in the end they did. Kimiko remained as the Lady of the West, and what was left of her people still looked up to her, but the title no longer held the grandeur of the past. Although she still was the leader of their community, the life was still drastically changed for all of them. Since there were so few daiyoukai left, the formalities and the stiffness of what had once been the Western court crumbled. The war had touched each and every one of them, so the status of who was a servant and who was a noble did not make as much a difference anymore.

With the remnants of the Western court, lived now also some of the surviving refugees of the Eastern lands. Most of the snow leopard tribe had gone north to Hokkaido with the wolf clans, as the colder climate and the mountainous territories there suited their kind. But some of the Eastern higher demons had come to like the Western lands. Among those who stayed were also Kenichirou and his little sister Yuriko. Sachiko had gone to north, as Kenichirou wanted to have someone he trusted to be there for his people.

**-cCc-**

In 1897, Miyako gave birth to her and Inuyasha's first child. The newborn was celebrated in the West for the community had grown close and especially now after the war, youkai children had become rare.

None, however, were happier than Inuyasha and Miyako themselves, and that did not go unnoticed by their friends.

"Uncle Inuyasha seems happy."

"Of course he is happy, dear."

"He insisted that I hold the pup," Yoshimaru muttered.

"Well, his pup is your cousin, Yoshimaru. Bonding with your pack is essential."

"I did not like it, he was so tiny."

A faraway look appeared in her grandmother's golden eyes.

"I still can remember the day you were just as tiny as Inuyasha's son is now," Kimiko said with a nostalgic smile. She glanced at Yoshimaru out of the corner of her eye.

"Your parents were overwhelmingly happy as well."

A close and guarded look immediately took over the bright blue depths of Yoshimaru's eyes.

"And yet they were ready to throw that happiness away in a blink of an eye," the young male said in a quiet tone.

"A parent is willing to give everything in their power to ensure that their young have a happy life," Kimiko replied.

The demoness turned then, and looked at him. A sad smile was playing on her painted lips.

"I demanded too much from your father and allowed him too little freedom. I made your father unhappy. And that will always remain to be my greatest regret." Kimiko paused, her lips twisting to a mocking sneer. "You know, now in the hindsight I can almost appreciate the irony. I wanted to make your father into the perfect Lord – and yet with my actions I poisoned him against his birthright. I was a fool."

Yoshimaru was shocked to hear such regretful words from his grandmother. His grandmother had always been graceful and proud – she had never expressed weakness in front of others.

And yet now here she was, telling him these things. Openly admitting she had been in the wrong.

"I made right by your father in the end, though. I could tell he would not have been happy in this life. I had seen to that myself, albeit unintentionally. Not even with your mother's love and support would your father have found such happiness here as he did in his freedom. I granted him that. I let him go. I let my _son_ go, because I knew he was happier somewhere else, living a different life."

Then, those wise, golden eyes were trained on him, inspecting.

"Your mother and I… It is almost unseemly how very alike we are in the end," the demoness mused.

Yoshimaru's blue eyes widened when his mind caught up to the implications of his grandmother's admission.

Soon, he frowned, and crossed his arms.

"Are you telling me that my parents left me because they thought that would make me _happy_?" he snorted incredulously. "Because that is some seriously twisted logic there."

"Maybe it would look less twisted to you if you could put your hatred aside for a second and actually try to understand what life was like for your parents in this castle."

Yoshimaru's jaw clenched in a defensive manner, and there still was a scowl in his face.

"Fine," he spat out sullenly. "Try me."

"Very well," Kimiko conceded. "But first you must understand that the only ones who can truly explain the reasons behind their choice are your parents. I can only offer you some guesses as to what might have gone through their minds that lead them into such a decision."

"Alright."

"You need to realise that Kagome was woefully unprepared. Not only to bear a pup, but to the whole life in our court as the lady of the West. To mate your father. She was young, hardly older than what you are now. She had not come of age neither by the human traditions or ours."

Yoshimaru frowned deeply. If he was a human child, his age would have been around 16 by now. It was hard trying to imagine someone as young as that forming a mating bond.

"I knew she was young, but I did not realise she had not even come of age. Is it not forbidden to take a mate before reaching adulthood?"

"By the way of us inuyoukai, it is. But your mother was a human, so our laws and traditions did not bind her. And no one protested. Now I think maybe someone should have. Everyone was too eager to see your father finally mated and the line of the West continued, to consider how unprepared this poor human child was for all that responsibility. She tried hard, but adjusting to our ways was not easy for her. She was scared. Not only for herself but for your father too."

"Because he did not want to be the lord?"

Kimiko nodded.

"I trained your father not to show his emotions on the outside. I thought the self-control would aid him in becoming a great ruler. I did not consider it would become a heavy mask for him to bear. But your mother learned to see past it all, to see your father's very soul. And it was with the inside she learned to love, not the outside. I suppose that she thought the duties and responsibilities of the throne would wear your father down, that in time it would become impossible for him to take off that mask altogether."

Yoshimaru was scowling.

"Could that have happened?" he questioned. He was starting to feel a little unsure of what he should believe in.

"It was a possibility. But we will never know what would have happened had your parents stayed. That path was not to be taken."

"So basically you are telling me my parents were not happy here and that is why they abandoned me? I knew all along why they left, grandmother." Yoshimaru growled sullenly.

"Perhaps you knew, but you still do not understand," Kimiko said gently, a hint of reproach in her golden gaze. "Your parents thought they might never be happy here in this castle. They were afraid that their own unhappiness would spread, that it would find root in you as well. They feared how witnessing their contempt would affect _you_. "

Yoshimaru stayed silent. With a stiff bow, he excused himself and walked away.

He clung stubbornly to his bitter feelings, trying not to let his grandmother sway him.

But already, the words had slipped into his heart, unnoticed.

* * *

**Chie: ** The provinces I listed in this chapter (Houki, Inaba and Izumo) that are what remain in demon rule of the Western lands of old are located in North Western Honshuu, on the shore of the Sea of Japan. The provinces are now situated in the prefectures of Tottori and Shimane, which still today are mostly rural and are two of the least populated provinces of Japan.

Lastly, since people have been asking me already for the past two chapters, let me get one thing straight…

THIS IS _**NOT**_ THE END!

Keep your eyes trained for clues such as **The End** written at the very bottom of the chapter, or the word "Epilogue" cropping up before the chapter title, or the story's status changing from the current 'Incomplete' to 'Complete'. Until you see such telltale signs, you ought to be safe.

;3


	35. Chapter 34: Learning to Live

Chapter Thirty-four – Learning to Live

Kagome did not recall how she had managed to get into the house – though later when she pondered that, she came to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru must have carried her. She would, however, always remember the moment she found herself in her mother's arms. All the dams burst right at that moment, and she had collapsed, hopelessly clinging to her mother as the tears freely flowed down her cheeks and the endless sobs racked her body. Her mother held her, her gentle hands soothingly petting her hair. She murmured sweet words of consolation into her daughter's unhearing ear.

In the end, she could not tell how long she had cried until her body had finally relented to the exhaustion. Sesshoumaru carried his mate to her room after her sobs had finally ceased. Even in her slight sleep, there was a frown on her face and tears glistening in the corners of her closed eyes. He carefully tucked his beloved in, and then returned downstairs, to confront her worried family.

He apologised that he had kept her away from them for so long, but as he began to tell the tale, understanding started to spark in the humans' eyes. His smooth baritone voice cracked when he reached the part of his and his mate's sacrifice, and Kagome's mother wordlessly reached out, grasping his large, clawed hand in hers. Sesshoumaru allowed the gesture, as it was oddly warm and comforting.

After all the explanations, Sesshoumaru excused himself. He retreated into Kagome's room and sat down on the edge of her bed. He gazed out of the window, taking comfort in his beloved's scent and her steady, even breaths. His mind was still in turmoil, the heart in his chest trembling. There were too many conflicting emotions whirling inside of him to keep track of them all. There was guilt and relief, elation and disappointment, sadness and uncertainty. He could not say how long he just sat there, trying to sort through his emotions and thoughts, patiently coaxing his mind into some semblance of an order.

It was hours later when he was finally woken from his musings by the small hand that wormed into the wide sleeve of his kimono to caress the back on his hand.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and saw the sleepy blue eyes of his mate. She sat up in her bed and silently scooted closer to her husband, seeking solace and support.

"I feel horrible," she confessed into the dark room, her voice hoarse and broken from her crying.

"I know," Sesshoumaru said, pulling the woman into his arms. She sighed and eased against him, winding her arms around his comfortingly large form.

"You had no choice," he murmured into her hair.

"Yes I did, and I made it," Kagome argued. "I still think it was the right one to make, for all our sakes. And I do not regret it. I'm just…"

"… heartbroken." Sesshoumaru finished for her. He knew. He shared her pain and sadness.

"Yes," Kagome rasped in agreement. "That."

They did not speak after that. Words were unnecessary. Words could not properly depict the heaviness and the desolation, the sorrow and the agony. Leaning into each other, they both revelled in the silent support and understanding. The love they felt for each other gave them strength.

It gave them hope.

They could get through this.

**-cCc-**

It had been only at that precise moment when she felt her mother's arms embrace her when Kagome could feel the finality of it all settle in. As long as she had been in the Feudal era, there had always been the possibility of turning around and going back – but now, after jumping into the well and travelling 500 years to the future, it was over. The well was closed. Her decision could not be undone, she could not return with her tail tucked between her legs.

Now it was time to face the consequences and trying to live with them.

Trying to live with herself.

Kagome was depressed for weeks. Her appetite was gone, and she would only eat after much coaxing from her mother or Sesshoumaru. She spent entire days just curled up in her bed, staring at the walls of her room or crying her eyes out. On those days, Sesshoumaru would always sit at the edge of her bed and occasionally run his claws through her matted raven locks.

Sometimes she would voice her thoughts. They were often as dark as her mood was.

"He will come to hate me," she said one afternoon with utter conviction.

"Maybe he will, maybe he will not," Sesshoumaru said simply. "You did what you thought was best for him. Only a mother could have made such a choice."

"Don't call me that. I have no right to be called that."

Sesshoumaru swallowed the sigh that had threatened to leave his lips. There was no talking sense to his mate when she was so deeply sunk into her depression. Instead he pulled her close to him, allowing her to take comfort in his presence. Just like he took comfort in having her in his arms.

He understood the reasons. He was overwhelmed by the implications of her choice and grateful and delighted by the sheer depth of her love for him… He had even accepted her decision. He respected it; and he respected her.

But understanding and respect did not beget acceptance.

His instincts were screaming at him how his family, his pack, was incomplete. The strong sense of responsibility that had been drilled into him as a pup was in a vast discord with the situation.

And more than anything, he bore a guilty conscience for there was a part of him that was relieved, a part that was elated at having escaped the life he had always hated.

Yet, there was this chilling fear. He remembered only too well how his mother had trained him into a lord. He had never had a proper childhood. As soon as he could walk he had been learning every day, to be noble, to be better, to be perfect. To be worthy of the title of a prince and heir. He did not want the same for his son. He wanted Yoshimaru to be happy, to be free to play in the gardens or with the servants' children. If they had stayed, Sesshoumaru could have been there to ensure that his son would not be robbed of his freedom as early as he had been.

When he and Kagome had left, he could tell his mother had changed. The way she had spoken to Kagome, the way she had hugged them both goodbye… Just the fact that she had actually let them leave like that showed she was not the same demoness who had relentlessly trained him to be the perfect prince.

He could only hope that his mother had changed enough.

Now, there was nothing he could do but support his mate in getting over her heartbreak, to steel himself and try to get over his sense of loss…

And above all, to pray that his son would be given a better life. Yoshimaru deserved that.

**-cCc-**

The one to end Kagome's depression was her mother. The older woman had at first allowed her daughter and her husband some space, understanding well the need to take the time to come to terms with their grief. She was no stranger to mourning, having lost both her husband and her mother. But when the dark mood had been persisting for weeks, Mrs. Higurashi decided it was time to bring it to a stop. It had gone on long enough, and it was about the time for her daughter to have her own life back.

One rainy afternoon in October, Mrs. Higurashi sat her daughter down at the kitchen table and placed a mug of steaming black tea in front of her.

She eyed at the sullen young woman critically. Then, determined, she started her lecture.

"I would do anything I can to ensure your happiness. You must understand that feeling, as you are now a mother yourself."

Kagome was silent, but after a moment she nodded slightly.

The look in Mrs. Higurashi's brown eyes softened.

"For three years now, I have worried for you and prayed for you. For three years I have watched you disappear from this world to go to another, and each time my heart has cried. Each time, I have thought that maybe this time will be the one when you won't be returning to us at all."

"Mama…" Kagome started, guilt wrenching her guts.

"And not only because I thought your travels in the past to be dangerous. I know you had Inuyasha there to protect you, and I trusted that boy to do just that. I was more frightened because I knew you were happy with your life. I wondered if one day you would feel happier over there. If you found something that would want to make you _stay_ there."

"I'm sorry, mama, I didn't know you would worry so much. You never said – "

"I never said anything, dear, because had you wanted to stay there, I would have let you. Understand this. However much I would worry, no matter how much pain I would feel… I would be content with your choice to leave your family, if you found true happiness somewhere else. Because I love you so much and more than anything, I want you to be happy."

Kagome bit her lip, and her eyes were starting to mist over.

Her mother laughed warmly and shook her head.

"No more tears, my child," she spoke softly but firmly. "From now on I want you to smile."

And she did. Albeit watery and sad, the smile appeared on Kagome's lips. Mrs. Higurashi nodded in approval. Then, the young woman rose from her seat and circled around the table. She bent to give her mother a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

Mrs. Higurashi soothingly stroked her daughter's back.

"It will be alright," the middle-aged woman promised assuredly. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You are young. It didn't happen on your own terms. There is no shame in admitting that you were not ready for the responsibility yet. Not when you made your decision believing it was for the best of your son. If you believe you were not ready yet, if you believe your son would not have grown to be happy had you and Sesshoumaru stayed, then you made the right decision."

Kagome slowly nodded, and a sigh escaped her lips.

"I know, mama. I did what I believe was right. And I do not regret it. It's just… hard. A part of me feels guilty for running away."

"Honey, letting go of the child for the sake of his happiness was a responsible choice to make. I am proud of you, Kagome, for being so strong. It takes courage to admit to yourself and everyone else that you are overwhelmed and unprepared. It takes all your willpower to hand your baby to someone else. The moment I took you to my arms, Kagome, I loved you from all of my heart as only a mother could." Mrs. Higurashi touched her daughter's cheek. "I don't know if I had been able to give you up that moment, even if I had known it would have been better for you not to be with me."

"It broke my heart," Kagome murmured.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded sagely.

"Parenthood is about letting go," she said, squeezing Kagome's shoulder. "At first they depend on us for everything. Then they learn to walk, begin to explore the world. Little by little, they learn to fend for themselves, and they begin to need you less and less. That is the way of the world."

"I still need you, mama," Kagome insisted.

"Perhaps," the woman replied with a smile, "but you need Sesshoumaru more than me now, don't you?"

A sheepish smile made the teenager's lips twitch.

"You just turned 18, and yet already you are a woman grown," Mrs. Higurashi said softly, stroking her daughter's hair briefly. "You have your whole life ahead of you still. Face it with a smile."

**-cCc-**

At the end of October, Kagome and Sesshoumaru got married. They did not have any ceremony, not even a small one with only her family in attendance. After all, they were already united for life with stronger bonds than any marriage ceremony would allow. Besides, there had been plenty of festivities the last time. They loved each other and they were both devoted to one another, and they did not need any sort of a show or ritual to prove it. That's why they simply went to drop the necessary documents to the city hall, so that Sesshoumaru's name would be added to the Higurashi family registry as Kagome's husband. With the necessary paperwork taken care of, their marriage would be legal to the whole of human society, ceremony or not. Truly, they wouldn't have had to get married at all, but Sesshoumaru had insisted. Kagome had found it endearing and romantic, that he wanted their relationship recognised in human terms as well.

So that even in her world, they belonged to each other.

**-cCc-**

Kagome had not been in her own time since late February when she had had her finals. She had been able to pass her second year, but since her third and final year in high school had begun 1st of April and it was now early November, she would have to re-do the whole year. Since the final year's grades would have most impact on her future academic career, and so far she had been barely scraping by high school, her mother hired her a tutor. While Kagome studied and tried to catch up with the basics she should already know by heart, Sesshoumaru helped around the shrine. There were plenty of things for him to do, since the buildings were old they were in a constant need of repair. Furthermore, the only men in the house for the longest of time had been a child and an old man. There was a lot Sesshoumaru could contribute by giving a hand. He did not find these mundane tasks demeaning, after all he was helping his mate's family, one who had from the very beginning welcomed him and opened their home to him. They accepted him, and he respected them. It was the least he could do, after all, he could not provide for his mate the way he should be. It bothered him at times, but in these modern days one could not get a decent job without sufficient education, and although his education had been top notch, it also was badly outdate and there was no record of it. Technically, he did not exist. He used his spare time studying, like Kagome did. He was slowly working his way through Souta's old text books. History, mathematics, modern Japanese language, English – he was learning all while trying to adapt into this time. For English, he had a tutor, a foreigner. Hearing the language spoken made it easier to reproduce the foreign sounds. It was frustrating how simply reading the word on paper he could not tell how it would sound when spoken aloud.

Still, adjusting into the life in the 21st century was surprisingly easy in the end, especially when he had the acceptance and support of his mate and her family. Although he did not appreciate living in the city, the noise, the smells, the crowds, the ground lost under concrete, the modern times were not that difficult for him after he had got used to the advances. Although the world as Sesshoumaru knew it had changed radically, there were still some things that remained the same, even though five centuries had passed. The Heian period had ended 800 years ago, and still in the modern day schools they taught Murasaki's _Hikaru Genji no Monogatari_ in literature class. In the middle of urban Tokyo with its skyscrapers and fluorescent lights, stood the little Higurashi shrine and the ancient Goshinboku. People would still be wed according to the Shinto rites. On formal occasions and on certain holidays, people would still wear kimonos. Even in these times of peace, there were youngsters who practised _kendo_ and archery, arts the root of which lay in the _Kamakura_ period's military clans' martial pursuits. And, despite all the cultural and technological changes, the humans were still the same for the most part.

**-cCc-**

In March, Kagome watched as all her classmates, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo included, graduated from high school. She met her friends afterwards, at a cosy café. Ayumi and Yuka had invited her. Eri appeared slightly hostile towards her – apparently she still hadn't fully forgiven the stunt Kagome had pulled a year ago with Sesshoumaru.

"It's been ages since we last saw you," Ayumi breathed as she hugged Kagome tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I was terribly sick all summer, but I started getting better in the autumn. Since winter began, I've been feeling great."

"We were worried when we didn't see you in the entrance ceremony last April. It must have been horrible for you." Yuka sympathised.

"It was pretty tough," Kagome agreed. "But I have to say, ever since winter, I've felt better than I have in a long time. I hope that I won't be getting sick ever again!"

"You've been sick enough for a lifetime," Yuka agreed.

"How is Sesshoumaru?" Ayumi asked, her gentle eyes glowing knowingly.

Kagome blushed slightly.

"Ummm, all's good," she said, with a hesitant glance towards Eri's direction. "He was very supportive and stayed by my side even when I was sick. Along the way I fell for him without even realising it."

"That's great!" Ayumi chirped.

"From convenience to love, that's good progress," Yuka remarked. "When's the wedding?" she asked slyly.

Eri scowled darkly at the thought, while Kagome blushed again.

"Well… Erm, actually, we already got married."

"Ehhh?" Ayumi gasped

"What?" Eri hissed.

"You didn't invite us for the wedding?" Yuka wondered.

"We didn't have much of a wedding," Kagome said, half-truthfully. "We didn't want a big fuss. It was all very private, just the paperwork and our families."

Ayumi sprang up from her seat and circled around the table to hug Kagome.

"I'm so happy for you!" she cried. "Congratulations!"

Kagome felt oddly grateful to Ayumi for her simple, affectionate gesture. She was glad that her friends were supportive and accepted her relationship with Sesshoumaru – well, more or less at least, she thought to herself, glancing at Eri whose expression was a conflicting mixture of disagreement and resignation.

**-cCc-**

In April, Kagome finally began her senior year, her "health" having robbed her of a whole year in school. She had trouble fitting into the class, and not just because she was one year older than everyone else. The gap was wider than that. Even though Kagome still was a teenager, like her mother had told her she was already a woman grown. Everything she had experienced 500 years in the past had left a mark. She might have been only 18 but she felt much older. She knew with astounding clarity what was the most important thing in her life. And that had nothing to do with getting into the college or university of her choice – as most of her new classmates seemed to think. No, Kagome would have no career in academics, and she was not even all that interested in giving it a try. She could always find a job somewhere, and if she didn't, she could stay at home. Take over the shrine one day. Jii-chan would like that.

Though a small voice in her heart told her, that staying at the family shrine was not what she wanted for her and Sesshoumaru. During the many travels in the past, she had learned to be independent. She had had to fend for herself, and though there had been times she had badly wanted her mother, to feel her love and warmth, she had learned she could survive even on her own. It felt wrong that now she had returned to her own time she should be so dependent on her family.

To her, Sesshoumaru what was mattered the most. Her family. The precious bonds of Love.

Still, she felt a bit uncertain about the future. About a month after the school year had begun, she came home, sighing and shoulders slumping.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked attentively, looking up from the 4th grade history book he had been studying.

Kagome slumped on the couch next to him and leaned to rest her head against his shoulder.

"We got this form today at school. About our plans for the future, mainly what kind of vocations we are considering and what universities we want to apply to after graduating high school."

"And this distresses you?"

"I have no idea what to write down there. I mean, it's not like I can simply put 'I am mated to a powerful daiyoukai, so my future is already taken care of, thank you very much.'"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, but Kagome was still frowning.

"I don't think I want to go to any school," she confessed a little hesitantly.

"Then do not." was her mate's simple answer.

She pursed her lips.

"My teachers would have a collective fit at that."

He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Then let them."

"I'm serious, Sesshoumaru," she insisted, starting to grow frustrated.

"So am I."

"What are we going to do after I graduate? I have no clue. You can't get a proper job as you don't have any of the necessary documents like graduation diplomas or ID, for kami's sake. And I… Well, I don't really have any big aspirations career-wise. I just… want a family. With you."

"You are worrying too much, my mate, once again."

"Don't belittle this now, Sesshoumaru! We can't stay at my mama's forever!"

Sesshoumaru's arms snaked around the miko's waist and he picked her up, depositing her in his lap so that he could face her.

"Kagome," he spoke in that frustratingly calm voice of his, "you will not graduate for another year. There is plenty of time to consider our options. We will figure something out. Now cease your fretting."

She glared daggers at him. He was right, as infuriating as it was for her to admit it. She sighed and relaxed in his hold.

"Alright." she breathed out. "I hate it when you're right," she grumbled under her breath.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes shone with smugness.

"This Sesshoumaru rather enjoys it," he said slyly, with a hint of a smirk ghosting on his lips.

**-cCc-**

During that year, they were learning to live. Kagome dutifully sat through her classes, and Sesshoumaru continued to study under his own fashion, by perusing Kagome's and Souta's old school books and every now and again attending conversational classes in English that were held by a foreigner.

Slowly their lives and their future started to take a tentative shape when the days passed, turning into weeks and then again to months.

One evening, several months after Sesshoumaru had coaxed away Kagome's fears for the future, they were enjoying each other's company. Kagome was sitting on her bed, leaning against Sesshoumaru's shoulder while he was idly toying with his mate's ebony locks.

"I think I'd like teaching," she said suddenly, staring at her cream wall.

"I think such a profession would suit you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied.

She smiled at him.

"Of course I wouldn't be able to teach at schools or anything, for that I'd need to go to a university. But I could give classes, you know!"

"In what exactly?" he questioned, curious.

Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"In tea ceremony," she replied. "There is still much interest to the traditional arts but not that many opportunities to learn them. I was taught by Izumi, and if your mother deemed my skills to be good enough for me to perform in the presence of the other ruling houses, I think that means I'm good enough to pass on what I know."

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Sesshoumaru said softly. "You would do well in teaching."

"Of course I don't know if it would get us that much income," she said, frowning. "I'd like to move, you know. I want to have a house, just for us. And I don't think I want to stay in Tokyo. It would be better for you to live away from the city."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.

"I agree with your assessment. It would please me to live a bit closer to nature."

"Maybe you could teach too!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, excited.

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow.

"Elaborate, please."  
"You could keep a dojo," Kagome said, smiling. "Would you like that?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, and considered his mate's words. Teaching youngsters in the old arts, in the way of the sword?

"It sounds acceptable," he said slowly, still dwelling on the idea.

"I'm glad you were right, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said quietly as she laced her hand with his. "There is still half a year left till I graduate. I think we'll be fine."

"That is what I told you," Sesshoumaru reminded her while teasingly tugging a strand of her hair.

Finally, only two months before the graduation, a proper plan was finally formed as to what Sesshoumaru and Kagome could do after Kagome had finished her studies. Surprisingly, the proposition came from her grandfather.

"When I was a young man, my father sent me to study at another shrine, in Nikkou," the old man told them one afternoon.

"I didn't know that," Kagome wondered.

"I was there for a few years, and I became good friends with a local man around my age. He was, just as me, learning the ropes of a family business, so we had a lot in common. Even after I returned here, we kept in touch."

"Oh! Is he the one who has always sent you those letters?" Kagome asked, remembering that his grandfather always got letters three or four times a year, for as long as she could remember.

"Yes, indeed. A while back he confided in me that he is getting old and would want to retire, but that none of his children are willing to continue the family business."

"What is this family business exactly?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"A _ryoukan_," grandfather replied. "My friend says there is an interested buyer, a representative of this huge chain of various kinds of hotels, but my friend is not willing to sell the property that has been in his family for centuries to such a party that is only after money. He would want to pass his _ryoukan_ to people who would appreciate its history."

"I can understand that," Sesshoumaru said.

"Me too." Kagome sighed. "I would hate to see someone like that trying to buy our shrine."

Grandfather Higurashi smiled slightly then.

"I was thinking that maybe you youngsters would want to help out with my friend's dilemma."

Kagome frowned.

"Help him? How?"

"Make him an offer."

"Buy the _ryoukan_?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised brow.

"Become an innkeeper?" Kagome mused to herself. She had never considered such an option, but for some reason, the idea held appeal to her. "I think that sounds nice." she glanced at Sesshoumaru. "And in Nikkou, too. It's revered for its nature, the autumn foliage draw a number of tourists every year."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"It does, indeed, sound appealing."

Kagome bit her lip.

"But we don't have the kind of money to buy a whole inn," she protested, feeling the bitter disappointment at the back of her throat.

"Your mother and I have been saving up some money for you," grandfather said gently. "We started when you were just a child. It was supposed to be for your tuition fees for the university. And when you come at age you can receive your share of the money your father left you in his will."

"And I suppose we could take a loan too, if necessary," Kagome muttered. The more she thought about it, the more it all started to feel right. She was starting to grow really excited.

"It's great, grandfather!" she exclaimed with a wide smile. "Thank you!"

The old man smiled back and patted his granddaughter's shoulder.

"I should be the one thanking you. I'm sure my friend will be grateful to you. I'll go now to write him, and tell that my granddaughter would be interested in buying the _ryoukan_."

**-cCc-**

The same evening, Kagome was brushing her hair ready to go to bed, but her mind was buzzing. The thought of keeping a _ryoukan_ still filled her with excitement, and she felt like she had found a place for her, a new purpose and direction to her life.

That made her reflect the aching hole in her heart where a precious piece was missing, reminding her of the sacrifice she had had to make in order to get where she was now, feeling strong, confident, and above all, content with her life.

Sighing, she set down her hair brush and turned to look at her husband.

"If we had stayed… do you think we could have been happy?"

He did not need to ask what she meant, and pondered her question only for a moment.

"I would have been happy to have you by my side. I would have been happy to have a family. But I would not have been happy with living that life. Submitting to strict routine, imprisoned within the castle walls, shouldering the responsibility of the lands and all the lives living upon them, subjected under the weight of everyone's presumptions and expectations, having to constantly appear in front of the full court, sacrificing my privacy…"

He fell silent, and his hands clenched into fists.

"I always hated that life and I always will. And I would have hated watching you and my pups being forced to endure those same maddening conditions. And I would have started to hate myself for being the sole cause of imprisoning you to that miserable fate."

Her hand found his, and squeezed it comfortingly. She gazed into his eyes, the sapphire depths appearing both vulnerable and loving at the same time.

"I don't think I could have adjusted," she said softly. "Humans are supposed to be really adaptive, and I guess in time I would have grown used to it – but I still would not have accepted it all. I would not have called the castle my home. I would forever have felt like an outsider."

His arm wound around her shoulders. She leaned into the touch, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"It was too much, too soon. The chain, the court, the mating, the pregnancy. It was too much of a culture shock, the difference of five centuries, the demons, the court life, the politics, the expectations, the routine."

"I know," he said in a low voice.

"I don't think we would have been happy. Happy to be together, yes. Happy to have a family. But other than that, we would have been entirely displeased with the way our lives would have turned out on the whole."

His hand had started to rub soothing circles on her back, easing away her tension.

"I don't think he would have been happy either. Having unhappy parents resenting their fates, regretful, discontent, bitter."

"You believed him to have a better life without such miserable parents."

She nodded. The tears she had been trying to hold in were now glistening in her eyes.

"I just wanted him to be happy. I wanted you to be happy. _I_ wanted to be happy."

Sesshoumaru chuckled deeply.

"As per your very nature, my beloved, you wished for everyone to be happy."

Her lips twitched into a small smile.

"I suppose that's true, she conceded. "But it was him I thought more than anyone else."

Hearing Kagome confess that made Sesshoumaru love her more, it made him respect her more.

"I just hope he'll understand it, too. That he won't think that I only thought of myself and you, that I only saw him as a sacrifice I needed to make in order to gain freedom. It wasn't like that. Not for me."

Sesshoumaru gently wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, and bent down to press a light kiss on her brow.

"Fret not, my love," he told her, promise in his eyes, "if he does not understand, we will make him."

Kagome sighed and wringed her hands.

"Even if we could meet him, I'm not sure if we _should_. We left him behind, and we have no right to ask him to allow us into his life. We have no right to beg for his understanding or forgiveness."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You are right, in part at least. But I also think you are being too hard on yourself once again. You have made your choice, dearest. You have learned to live with it. It is time for you to stop punishing yourself. After all you have been through, you deserve to be happy."

"I guess so." Kagome replied hesitantly.

"You are impossible," Sesshoumaru murmured as he buried his nose in her hair.

Kagome closed her eyes and pressed close to his warmth. She took a deep breath and let go.

She wound her arms around him and decided to be happy and enjoy this moment; enjoy the way his strong hands slipped to rest on the small of her back, cherish the feeling of completion as his lips found hers and accept the overwhelming surge of love that shook her little heart.


	36. Chapter 35: Beginning

**Chie: **A few clarifications:

_Ryokan_ is a traditional Japanese inn. If you wish to know more, look it up.

_Okami_ is usually (though not necessarily) the wife of the _ryokan_ owner, and her role is very central in the inn. She is kind of like the supervisor of guest service and her station can be compared to that of a general manager of a Western hotel.

_Nakai_ are the room maids who attend to the guests. They're also dressed in kimonos.

Chapter thirty-five – Beginning

In March, as her name was called in front of everyone, Kagome got to walk to the front of the packed hall to claim her diploma. The high school graduation ceremony signalled that one period of her life would now be over. Still, she wasn't feeling the last bit nostalgic or wistful or sad about it, like many of her classmates seemed to, some of the girls in her class even sneakily wiping away the small tears that had appeared to the corners of their eyes.

But Kagome, she was smiling. She was content to leave the past to the past, where it belonged, and she was already gazing towards the unknown of the future, in elated excitement. She was not focusing on the end of something; she was looking forward to the new beginning. There was a saying after all, about doors closing and opening.

Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshoumaru sat among the audience, watching on proudly as Kagome finally completed her academic career. Grandpa and Souta had also wanted to attend the ceremony, but there were only so many seats in the hall and so many eager parents willing to witness this important moment in their children's lives. Besides, Grandpa would have been uncomfortable with sitting in a wooden chair for so long. The two Higurashi men, young and old, did however surprise Kagome, when she stepped into the schoolyard after the ceremony was over, for they had come to congratulate her. They all walked home together, feeling light and celebratory and Kagome was beaming.

High school had been a very difficult times for her, especially with her many absences from classes, but now that she had finally completed her education. She felt a sense of accomplishment that gave her an amazing sense of energy and power.

She felt like there was nothing holding her back now, that the entire world was hers to take.

She couldn't wait to get to move out from her childhood home and starting a new chapter of her life, together with Sesshoumaru. It had been too long since either of them had last been allowed to be independent.

They had a feast that night; Mrs Higurashi had prepared many of Kagome's favourite dishes. Kagome was ecstatic, as was Sesshoumaru, who very much enjoyed his mother-in-law's cooking.

After the dinner, Kagome retreated to her room together with Sesshoumaru. There, she finally slipped out of her school uniform, for the very last time, and changed into more comfortable clothes – despite Sesshoumaru's less than subtle hints of preferring her without any clothes at all. Kagome was silently grateful for all the time she had spent with Miroku; the lecher monk's presence had made it much easier for her to adjust to the obviously perverted side of her daiyoukai mate.

**-cCc-**

A week or so after the graduation ceremony, Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to Nikko to visit the ryokan and to meet its owners. They had agreed to the appointment on the phone, and so far Grandpa's friend had been really receptive to the prospect of selling the inn to them. It was a good sign, and both of them were very excited. Kagome was also feeling a little nervous, and it was difficult for her to sit still for the two hour train ride. Sesshoumaru looked at his fidgeting mate with amusement in his golden eyes. Deep down inside, he was feeling slightly apprehensive too, but he had much better control over his emotions than the miko, who seemed to have none at all.

Nikko was located 140 kilometres north from Tokyo, in the mountains of Tochigi prefecture, and it was as beautiful as its name, sunlight, suggested. The city encompassed a large area, and yet its population didn't even exceed 100,000. The mountains loomed nearby in their stark beauty, surrounding the city at all sides. There was a national park west of the town, with famous waterfalls. The town itself was a home to well-known shrines and the tomb of Tokugawa Ieyasu, the first Tokugawa shogun. And, what Kagome found especially pleasing, was that the area also had hot springs. The best part though was how close to nature the city was – surrounding it were mountains, lakes, forests and marshland.

Its many sites, from the famous shrines to the national park's waterfalls and autumn colours, and its closeness to Tokyo, made sure that there were plenty of both foreign and domestic tourists milling around, which was a relieving sight to see for a future inn keeper.

The ryokan of Grandpa's friend was located by the road that led out of the city and to Nikko's famous natural sights such as the Mt. Nantai and the lakes. It was in the premises of the city, though, fairly near the famous shrines.

Kagome fell in love with the inn the moment she saw it. The property was protected by a weathered rock wall that reached to Kagome's chest. Walking through the beautiful gate, they saw the inn at the end of a gravel path. It was a traditional building, and in excellent condition even though it must have been at least a hundred years old. The white walls and the dark polished wood made her feel like home. There was a smile on her face as she stepped into the entrance hall after Sesshoumaru. The owners were there to greet them with polite bows.

"Welcome," the okami wished with a kind smile. She was dressed in a kimono, very simple and with sober colours but yet it looked very elegant on her.

"How was your trip?" the owner asked politely.

"It went well," Kagome replied, smiling as well. "It is great to be here."

"Please, come and sit down."

To the left from the front desk where guests signed in, was a lobby. Three white comfortable couches were arranged around a low wooden table. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat down with the owners, and a kimono-clad maid soon came over and served them all tea.

"My grandfather started this ryokan in the Meiji period. It has been in my family for little over a century. But now, we are getting old, and neither of our children are enthusiastic about the prospect of taking over the ryokan." the owner spoke while Kagome sipped her tea.

"The times have changed," his wife added. "Still, we did not want to see this property destroyed, so we hoped we could sell it to someone who would appreciate its history."

"Pardon my forwardness," Sesshoumaru said politely, "but my wife and I were wondering if you were in a hurry to retire."

"Oh, not particularly," the okami laughed. "This ryokan has been our life for decades! We really do enjoy keeping it!"

"It's just that our old age has started to catch up with us," the owner replied.

"We were hoping that you could still stay for a while," Kagome said, feeling slightly nervous. "Sesshoumaru and I are both still quite young and inexperienced, so we would really appreciate it if you could stay in charge for a while longer, so we could learn the ropes under you."

"We intend to honour the history and the traditions of your ryokan and would not want to soil its reputation by our inexperience," Sesshoumaru added.

The owner smiled warmly at them.

"It is great to see such thoughtful and considerate young people."

The okami reached across the table, to clasp Kagome's hand in her old, wrinkled one.

"I would be glad to teach you. I am sure you will make a splendid okami for this ryokan."

Kagome blushed slightly, feeling none the less pleased to hear such praise.

"Now then, would you like to see our ryokan?" the okami asked.

"Yes, please," Kagome smiled, immediately getting up.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment.

"I would like to see the finances," he then said.

"Of course," the owner replied pleasantly. "The paperwork is all in my office. This way, please."

"I'll see you in a bit," Kagome said to her mate, and then followed the okami out of the lobby.

The two women walked along the corridor, Kagome admiring the dark polished wood of the floor.

"We have 20 rooms, nine here on the first floor and eleven on the second floor. They are all traditional, Japanese style rooms, though five are a bit more modern than the rest, and actually have low beds to sleep on instead of futons. Three rooms have their own private outdoor baths, roofed and with screens to protect the privacy. Of course, we also have both indoor and outdoor communal baths for all the guests to enjoy. And each guest room has its own bathroom with a shower and a small tub."

"It sounds great," Kagome replied.

The okami showed her the small gift shop that was near the lobby, and the kitchen, where the chef was working hard together with his two assistants. There was a communal dining room for those guests that did not want to eat alone in their rooms, and a banquet hall for large parties to celebrate in. There also was an entertainment room with a ping pong table, karaoke equipment and a few video games. The baths looked amazing, and Kagome wanted nothing more than to go dip in the hot spring water if only for a moment.

The tour, however, continued. The okami showed her some of the guest rooms that were available at the moment.

Overall, Kagome really liked what she saw, and there was almost a skip in her step as she followed to old woman to the office where the owner and Sesshoumaru were waiting.

**-cCc-**

Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly as he perused the many papers. While he had no formal training in the modern ways of bookkeeping, he was very much familiar with all the paper work and documentation that was needed to run a kingdom. A ryokan was in fact decidedly similar in that aspect, save that everything was in a much smaller scale.

"Everything seems to be in order," he murmured his assent.

"Yes, we have been doing well in the past years."

"Notably so," Sesshoumaru conceded.

"I might also add that there is a roofed pathway when you exit the ryokan via the staff entrance. That pathway leads to a small house, where I live with my wife. The house belongs to the property, so if you buy the ryokan you are buying our house as well. It is not big, but I hope you and your wife will feel at home there."

"And what about you?" Sesshoumaru inquired, one brow raised.

"We have already made plans. When we retire we will be moving to live with our daughter."

Sesshoumaru nodded thoughtfully.

"Now then, shall we get straight to the business?" he then asked. "What is the asking price for this property?"

The owner smiled at him and told a number.

Sesshoumaru frowned dubiously.

"That does not sound like much," the daiyoukai said. "I am certain it is worth much more than that."

The old man chuckled then.

"Young man, if my wife and I were interested in making money, we would have sold our ryokan to the famous hotel chain that so has been coveting it. And they would tear this building down and build a new, fancy modern hotel here instead. But what we want is to have our ryokan preserved. We are old and we do not have much need for money anyway."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, his doubts somewhat lessening.

"And I assume that since both you and your wife are still so young, you have not had the time to save up much. So I thought that settling for a lower price would please both you and us," the owner added with a smile.

"Alright then," Sesshoumaru conceded. "The price does sound agreeable."

"So you will buy it?" the owner asked.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, keenly able to sense the old man's excitement.

"I will still consult my wife about the matter," he replied.

"Ah, of course." The old man hummed with a knowing smile.

**-cCc-**

A moment later, the door of the office slid open and the okami entered with the miko in tow.

"Well, what do you think?" Kagome asked her mate as she sat down onto the floor next to him.

"The finances were better than I expected," Sesshoumaru replied thoughtfully. "How was the tour?"

"I really like this place! Even if the house is old, it is in a good shape, and everything is so nice and clean. And the _onsen_ are so lovely!"

"See, there is a problem."

"Huh?"

"Buying this property that has _onsen_ on it… I am afraid you would never get out of the baths."

"Oh shush, Sesshoumaru," Kagome retorted, playfully slapping her husband's arm.

Sesshoumaru but smirked.

The okami of the ryokan watched the playful banter of the young couple with a smile on her lips.

"I'm glad you hear that you like it, miss," she said with a small bow.

"It is very lovely." Kagome replied with a smile.

"I hope that if you do buy this ryokan, you will not make many changes in the staff, though. They're all quite nice and they know what they're doing."

"How many members are there in the staff?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There is the chef and his two assistants. Our clerk, who mans the front desk and the gift shop. We have four people hired as the _nakai_. Then there is the head of staff, who mainly works with the _nakai_. She's very competent, I don't know how I could manage without her, in this old age of mine… She's like my right hand."

"I am sure we will all get along well after we get to know each other." Kagome assured the okami. She was really already starting to feel a sense of belonging, when her gaze brushed over the tatami floor of the room, and the shoji screens. The ryoukan was a traditional house, and as such, it would be easier for Sesshoumaru to live there. She loved the _onsen_, of course, but most of all she liked the feel of the place. It was like a piece of the past in her own, modern time… It reminded her of her own life.

"Oh! Here she comes now," the okami spoke, turning away from Kagome, to regard the woman who had just slid the door open. "The head of staff I just told you about. Izumi! Come meet this nice young couple who are thinking of buying our ryokan."

Kagome's eyes widened as a gasp slipped from her lips.

The head of staff just stood, there, frozen in the doorway, unable to believe the sight before her eyes. That sight soon started to blur as tears welled up in her eyes. The woman dropped on her knees and lowered her head, the tears dropping to the tatami mat underneath.

"My lady…"

Kagome sniffed, feeling her own eyes starting to tear up as well. She hurried over and soon was on the floor, hugging the demoness.

The two women clung to each other, both sobbing.

The okami stared at the exchange, utterly bewildered.

"What on Earth...?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"It is a reunion that has been long coming," he explained softly to the okami, his eyes trained on his mate and her former servant, both overwhelmed by their emotions. "Izumi used to look after my wife years ago. She was ever a faithful companion to my wife, during a time when she felt really alone and needed a friend." Sesshoumaru mused.

"How wonderful," the okami breathed out. "Quite a coincidence that brought them back together," the woman wondered out loud.

"That… or fate," Sesshoumaru said quietly, slightly shaking his head.

"You should not cry in public, my lady. It is disgraceful and below your status," Izumi chided gently, brushing the young woman's hair.

Kagome giggled brokenly and reached to wipe a tear from the demoness' cheek.

"You're one to speak, Izumi. You're crying too."

The two women burst into laughter in the midst of their tears.

"I do not think there is any other option left now," Sesshoumaru said dryly. He turned to the owner with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I think we should draw out the contract and sign the deeds."

**-cCc-**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned back to Tokyo that evening. As much as they had wanted to catch up with Izumi, they knew that there was plenty of time for that later. They would be going back to the ryokan in Nikko soon enough. But before that, there was a lot of packing to do.

Back in Tokyo they told Kagome's family that they had bought the ryokan and would be moving to Nikko. They all congratulated them, though certain wistfulness lingered in Mrs. Higurashi's gaze.

She had known that Kagome would leave eventually, but the girl had grown up much sooner that she could have ever guessed. Kagome had spent the majority of her teenage years far away from home, and Mrs. Higurashi had been happy to have her daughter back for her senior year. A part of her had wished that she could have kept her daughter home for a while longer, after so much time spent apart.

But that was the way of life; children grew up and left their homes, starting their own lives.

**-cCc-**

That evening, Kagome lay on her mattress, pondering how to approach a tender subject. She had taken a certain matter into her own hands some weeks ago, but she did not know how Sesshoumaru would react to the news.

"Sesshoumaru," she spoke quietly, "there is something I have been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" the daiyoukai questioned.

"A few weeks back, I went to see a doctor to get a prescription to this medicine."

Sesshoumaru stiffened and turned to intently gaze at his mate.

"What medicine? You do not appear ill to me."

"I'm not," she told him quickly. "It's the kind of a medicine which, uhh, will prevent me from bearing children." Kagome breathed out nervously.

Sesshoumaru grew very still and at once, his expression became guarded.

"It is only temporary," Kagome assured him hurriedly, when he said nothing and the silence became too unbearable for her to stand. "Once I stop taking the medicine, I will once again be able to conceive."

Sesshoumaru merely stared at her, and there was coldness in his gaze that frightened her.

"You do not wish to have pups with me?" he asked stiffly, his deep voice sounding harsh and raw.

"No, I _do_ want to have children with you, really!" Kagome hurriedly answered.

A heavy silence ensued.

"And yet you have chosen to seek out this medicine?" Sesshoumaru spoke in a low tone, his golden eyes hard.

"Yes. Because I want us to be able to…" she flushed bright red. "_You know_, without worrying about me getting knocked up."

"And what if I want to see you bear my pup?" he inquired tonelessly.

Kagome sighed and reached for him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I want to have children with you, someday." she spoke slowly, emphatically. "But not now. Not yet. It's still too soon."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and exhaled, relaxing in her hold. He could hear the truth in her words and that soother his fears.

She was not rejecting him after all.

"I want to do it properly next time," she whispered in a brittle voice.

He bent down and buried his nose in her hair, taking in the sweet scent of her sadness.

"Alright," he murmured against her dark locks.

"I just am not ready yet. But I promise you that I will be, one day."

His hand came to cup her cheek and he tilted her face up. His golden eyes sought hers and for a moment they merely gazed at each other, feeling once again truly connected.

He could wait. For her, he could wait for all of eternity if he had to.

Never tearing his gaze away from the sapphire depths of her eyes, he leaned in and his lips found hers in a loving kiss full of trust and understanding.

**-cCc-**

A week later, they once again stood on the platform of Nikko train station. Izumi was there to greet them, and they all boarded a taxi to take them to the ryokan. Upon arriving there, the owner and the okami came to greet them, and told them that they could all – Izumi included – take the day off to get settled in. The kind elderly couple allowed Sesshoumaru and Kagome a spare room in their own little house, built right next door to the ryokan, and connected to it via a roofed pathway.

They put away their luggage and then turned to Izumi, eager to catch up for all the 500 years' worth.

"Well, seeing you here, Izumi, means that demons still live even during this era," Kagome noted with a smile.

Izumi nodded.

"Our numbers are fewer than in the past, but there are plenty of us still left," she confirmed.

"What of the Western lands? Have they all been turned to humans?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A piece of the old West still exists, hidden from the eyes of the ningen and protected by a strong barrier. The House of the West still rules these lands. However, much has changed along the years. For one, the court is no more. The old fashioned society has changed, and much of the stiff and constricting hierarchy is gone. Their society in the West now rather resembles a big united pack, than the elaborate, structured and stratified court it once was."

"Frankly, I feel quite relieved to hear that," Sesshoumaru said after a while. "But what could have warranted such a big change?"

"There was a war, my lord." Izumi said gravely. "In the 19th century, during what the ningen refer to as _Bakumatsu_, a war broke out. Many were unhappy with how plentiful the humans had become, and wanted to put the mortals in their place and reign over them. Of course, the Lords and Ladies did not accede to such demands, so there was an uprising. It started in the East, the rebels washed over the lands and the Eastern lands were lost. Kenichirou-sama managed to escape with his younger sister, but the Lord and the Lady of the East were killed."

Kagome gasped and Sesshoumaru growled.

"Our numbers were much diminished after the war so we made a pact with the humans, relinquishing our lands and going to hiding. Two large demon societies still exist, the old Western lands, and one in Hokkaido governed by the Lord and Lady of the North."

"What of the Southern lands?"

"The war did not touch them. After all, the Southern lands had few predatory breed of youkai. I am certain some still persist, hiding amongst the ningen."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

For a while he sat in silence. He wanted to ask about Rin, but he couldn't bring himself to ask about the little human girl out of fear. Besides, he had left the little girl to Edo among the humans. It was unlikely that Izumi would know anything about his ward.

"What of Yoshimaru?" Kagome asked softly, finally voicing the question she had both been yearning and fearing to ask.

"Your son has grown to be a fine adolescent," Izumi reassured her. "He does well, governing for the Western lands. Of course, he has not yet come of age, so Kenichirou acts as his advisor. Of course, the responsibility of the lands has changed, as the demon society in the West is both more egalitarian and much smaller than it used to be during its glory days."

"Yoshimaru is governing the lands? What of my mother?" Sesshoumaru scowled. The thought that his mother would not have survived the five centuries had never even occurred to him.

"The Lady is alive and well," Izumi replied. "Over 15 years ago, she suddenly announced that she had had enough, that she had ruled over the West for so long, and that with Yoshimaru's coming of age nearing, it was about time for her to retire. She's gone to Europe."

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

His mother had actually retired? The inudaiyoukai found that very hard to believe.

"Do you think…" the miko started hesitantly, "do you think we could visit them sometime? In the West?"

"I am sure they would like that very much," Izumi reassured.

"Really? Even Yoshimaru?"

Izumi pursed her lips.

"The young Lord has felt his abandonment quite keenly," the servant spoke truthfully. "I could not predict his reaction."

"Maybe we will visit, some day," Kagome pondered aloud. She glanced briefly at Sesshoumaru. "I don't think I have the right to face him quite yet," she spoke a little sadly.

Then, cheering up, she turned to regard the demoness once more.

"How did you end up here, Izumi?"

"By a coincidence," the tanuki smiled. "After the Lady left, I asked the young Lord for a leave. I had served the House of the West for so long; I hoped to travel myself, to see the world beyond the castle walls. And I knew the young Lord was attended and well cared for. When I came here, I felt at once like home. The owner and the okami were in the need of an extra hand so I stayed to help them. For me, it was a nice change of pace to live with ningen. And somehow, I was actually reminded of you, my lady. That is what rooted me here for the most part."

Kagome smiled, and reach to clasp the demoness' hands in her own.

"Well, Izumi, it would seem that you will once again be burdened by me," she said, her sapphire blue eyes glimmering with mirth. "Please take care of me," she added in a more formal note.

Izumi pulled her hands from her mistress hold and placed them onto the tatami, bowing deeply and gracefully before her lady.

"Nothing will make me feel happier than this chance to serve you again, my lady," she declared.

**-cCc-**

Putting on the kimono the following morning, with the help of the kind, elderly okami, immediately made Kagome feel like home. It was not a rich, elegant multi-layered kimono of the past; it was modest and simple modern one, consisting only of the inner and outer kimono. She stayed patiently put as the okami tied the obi to its place.

"I used to wear this when I was around your age," the okami said, smiling. "It suits you."

"Thank you," Kagome replied, delighted.

The old woman studied her out of the corned of her eye as the two exited the staff room and walked along the airy corridor.

"You bear a kimono well," she noted. "Many young people nowadays only wear them on special occasions if even then."

"I've had more experience than most people my age," Kagome murmured mildly. "I grew up as a shrine maiden after all," she added with a secretive little smile.

"It must have been very interesting," the okami said conversationally.

"It was," Kagome replied with a smile.

Learning under the okami was delightful. Despite their vast age difference, Kagome made quick friends with the sweet old woman. Running a ryokan and acting as the okami came surprisingly naturally for her. But then again, that shouldn't have been very surprising, after the extensive coaching she had received from Izumi to become the ruling Lady.

Kagome was with the okami when she greeted the arriving guests at the entrance with a graceful bow, when she came to pour tea to the guests and engage them in a pleasant discussion, when she supervised the _nakai_ and the other staff, when she discussed the week's menu with the chef, when she fussed over the decorative flower arrangements. The young woman followed and watched, mimicked and learned.

Sesshoumaru, similarly, learned from the owner. Together they pored over the books, keeping track of both the expenses and the revenues of their inn. They answered the phone and inquiries, and handled the reservations. They bought and ordered whatever supplies they needed to run the inn, from foodstuff to the flowers which the okami would arrange to decorate the rooms with. They also kept a close eye and ear on the local politics, and took part in the meetings of the local hotel and ryokan owners' association as well as with the Nikko tourist association. Sometimes the okami and Kagome would accompany them, to better represent their ryokan. At times, the owner and Sesshoumaru would socialise with their guests and customers, even though that particular job was more reserved to the _nakai_ and the okami.

Sesshoumaru, too, found the life of a ryokan owner quite suitable to him. It did in some ways resemble the life at the court, but at the same time it was vastly different. While he still had control over people and was forced to deal with paperwork, the staff at the ryokan was more like one big happy family than the strict confines of the court. His responsibilities were nothing like they had once been, and he did feel free.

It was a content life, one he could choose to live at his own pace, together with his mate. A part of him wanted to travel to what remained of his ancestral lands. He wanted to greet Kenichirou again; he wanted to see his son. But that could wait. The West had waited for five centuries, so a few more years on top of those would not hurt. For now, he wanted to dedicate his time for this ryokan. He wanted to establish his own place in the world. He wanted to properly begin living his own life.

**-cCc-**

A sigh of pleasure escaped from Kagome's lips when the warm water caressed her skin. It made a delightful contrast with the cool morning air. She waded further into the outdoor pool and then settled when only her head and shoulders were peeking from the spring water. She eased into the warmth, relaxing completely. She closed her eyes and contently soaked in the pool. Really, this _onsen_ was the very best feature of their ryokan, one she would never tire of.

She felt so comfortable and relaxed that she didn't even hear the sound of the door sliding open and close. She didn't hear the splash either.

Only when a hand snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her flush against a muscular form was she startled to reality. Her eyes snapped open, and she turned to stare at her mate over her shoulder.

His hand brushed her black locks aside and he bent to taste the soft flesh of her neck.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed. "What are you doing? These are the women's baths!"

"I am aware of that," he murmured against her moist skin, the hand on her waist starting to trace idle patterns on where it rested.

"What if someone comes in?" Kagome insisted, torn between excitement and dread.

Sesshoumaru easily spun her around, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back as he looked into her blue eyes.

"No one will come in," he stated calmly. "The baths are currently closed. We have a while before Izumi comes here to clean."

"Oh," Kagome sighed. Feeling reassured, she pressed a little closer to her mate. Her hands travelled up his shoulders and stopped when they were cupping his cheeks. Gently, she pulled him down so she could reach his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet in the beginning, but when he responded, tangling his long fingers in her inky hair, her heart tightened in her chest. In that kiss she could taste his passion, his devotion to her, and it took her breath away, more than feel of his skilful tongue caressing hers did. Pulling away, giving her the room to breathe again, he trailed small kisses up her jawline.

His sharp fangs tugged at her earlobe, drawing a breathy yelp from her lips.

Through her hooded eyes, a glimmer of silver drew her attention and she looked at the small mark above his heart.

The mating mark. He was hers, for now, for ever.

She bent to kiss the faint silver blotch on his chest, earning a pleased growl from her mate. Sesshoumaru's hand moved from her hair to the top of her breast, tracing the indigo crescent moon. Beneath the mating mark, he could feel the beating of her heart, its pace swift and steady. He pulled her into a close embrace and she sighed in bliss as she melted against him. It simply felt so right, to be in his arms, the feelings of comfort and being safe cradling her like the warm water around them.

"I love you," she whispered softly, turning her head so she could look into his eyes. The tender adoration she found there filled her heart, it made her feel complete.

"As do I," he murmured in return, and bent to place a single, loving kiss to her upturned lips.


	37. Chapter 36: Meetings

Chapter thirty-six – Meetings

Kagome groaned as the sound of the alarm clock filled the room. She turned on the _futon_ and burrowed more into her blanket. And then it was cruelly stolen from her and she whimpered in the cold January morning.

"Get up, sleepyhead," a smooth voice rumbled.

Kagome stole a peek from under her lashes.

"No. Ten more minutes."

"You are as impossible as always," he growled, though he sounded more amused than annoyed.

"I need sleep."

"You had your sleep. Now you need to go to work. The ryokan needs its okami."

"Izumi can handle it for a few more minutes." she mumbled.

"Woman, you are absolutely hopeless."

She shivered from the cold and decided to give in. After all, he was pretty much the very definition of the word 'stubborn'.

"Fine," she sighed, and sat up.

"Good girl," he smirked, and offered her his hand.

She took it, and let him pull her up.

"Are you going to reward me?" she muttered coyly.

"Maybe," he replied, nuzzling the side of her throat.

She sighed in bliss and he captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

"Now that is how I'd love to be woken up," she murmured when he pulled away.

He chuckled at her.

"Come on, before we will be late."

In a few more months, it would be full 2 years since they had bought the ryokan and settled in Nikkou. The old couple had stayed in the ryokan and teaching them for four months, though, so Kagome and Sesshoumaru hadn't truly been in charge till August.

They had settled down, their lives had found its track. Their morning rituals were largely set. They would wash up. Kagome would brush and tie Sesshoumaru's hair for the day, and he would in turn assist her with her kimono. Though unlike back in the Sengoku Jidai, the kimonos she wore now were simpler, and consisted of only two layers. She probably could have managed by herself with them, but nonetheless it was nice to have a helping hand, especially with the obi. Besides, it was an inu youkai thing, Kagome hummed to herself, remembering Izumi's lessons on grooming rituals. She would do her hair herself, the previous okami, had taught her how to do a few of the traditional styles.

When they were all dressed and ready, they would go to the ryokan. They'd visit the kitchen, and eat breakfast in the staff room, prepared by Masaru, their cook. Kagome had at first been worried about inconveniencing their staff, but Masaru had waved aside her protests and told her that he'd prepare breakfast for the guests in any case, and doing a few more portions on the side would not really be any trouble at all.

If the day was busy and they had a lot of guests, they might eat dinner at the ryokan, too, often hurried.

Kagome would greet and entertain the guests, Izumi often shadowing her steps. The _nakai _would help with the luggage and clean the rooms, lay down the futons and serve the meals. The head clerk would sign guests in and take care of e-mail and online inquiries and bookings – though Sesshoumaru had learned to use a computer, he felt an aversion to such complicated modern technology. He was content to stay in the background, making sure everything was running smoothly.

Their life was a curious mix of old and new, much like they were. They had found their home there, for the first time; the both of them sincerely felt that they belonged. In this old, Japanese house, in this peaceful town surrounded by the mountains.

Of course, it was not an easy job either, running an inn. They were working every day. When most people were on a holiday, they were extra busy because the number of their guests would peak.

They had their own house, and though it was right next door to the ryokan, it still allowed them their privacy. Izumi was irreplaceable and a huge help, and her presence and know-how allowed them to take a day off every now and then when they would need to recharge.

But they were happy in Nikkou. It was a great place to live in, especially for Sesshoumaru. Nikkou was much greener than Tokyo, and the air there was much purer. Whenever he felt like he needed a retreat from the modern world, he could hike the nearby mountains and walk in the woods. More often than not, these ventures took place during the night, or early in the morning, when few others were up and about. Walking along the empty streets gave him a sense of peace.

**-cCc-**

Winter in general was a quiet time for the ryokan, save for peaks around holidays like Christmas, New Year or Valentine's Day. Kagome presumed that people were hesitant to travel to the mountains during the winter, even though the winters in Nikkou were far from harsh; the temperatures were in the negative digits, but did not drop below -10 degrees Celsius.

So, in the end of January they were almost empty, and Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and all of their staff were enjoying the lulling peace. Their only guests were a group of 4 office ladies, an old man and a foreign couple.

The quiet period had allowed Kagome to let two of their _nakai_ as well as the head clerk have some time off. According to Izumi, it would not usually get busy until around Valentine's day.

It was Kagome, who happened to answer the phone when the call came. She wasn't often in the office, that time, too, she was only bringing over a vase filled with fresh flowers to brighten the room.

"Nisshou ryokan."

"Hi! I was wondering if you had free rooms for the first week of February?"

Kagome bit her lip. The man on the phone sounded very pleasant. She did not recognise the sound of his voice, and yet there was something oddly familiar about it.

"The entire week? Yes, we have rooms available," she replied politely. "How many do you need?"

"Hold on, let's see…" the man replied, "our party will be twelve in total, so I think we will need seven rooms."  
Kagome frowned.

"That sounds like a lot for just twelve people. One room can easily fit four," she told the customer.

"Well yes, that's true. But I suppose the couples want their own peace, and some of the people probably wouldn't want to share."

"All right then, I will book seven rooms for you," Kagome conceded. If the man wanted to waste his money on four extra rooms, she wouldn't stop him. "Under what name should I make the reservation?"

"Nishikawa."

"Thank you, Nishikawa-san. Can you tell me the date of your arrival?"

"Uhm, not all of us twelve will travel together, so some might arrive earlier and some later… But most of us will arrive at 3rd of February."

"Alright," Kagome said, jotting the day down on the calendar. "Thank you for your reservation."

"Thanks!"

"Have a good day."

"You too. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Kagome hung up. It seemed that they would get at least a bit busier in February after all.

**-cCc-**

On the last day of January, Izumi sought out her lady, to tell her that a guest was coming.

"There was a phone call just now, my lady," the demoness told her. "A guest requested a pick up and she will be arriving here shortly. I believe she is the first of the party that is supposed to arrive in a few days."

"Alright," Kagome smiled. "Thank you for informing me."

Moments later, she entered the entrance hall, ready to greet their guest. Seeing the front door sliding open and briefly seeing the guest stepping in out of the corner of her eye, Kagome was in the middle of her deep welcoming bow when her name was abruptly called.

Straightening herself and looking up in confusion, her eyes widened slightly and then she was hugged warm and tight. As the guest pulled apart, Kagome blinked a few times.

The once beautiful long hair was cropped but elegantly curled. The stylish Western clothes felt so very out of place on her, and yet they seemed to suit her. There was a sincere delighted smile on her lips, and that was what baffled Kagome the most.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stiffened in his office. The feeling was very faint, but the pulse of the familiar aura was definitely there, albeit supressed. He immediately got up and rushed out of the room.

In the entrance hall he stopped, finding his mate in a very shocked state, staring at the female before her like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mother," Sesshoumaru intoned.

Kimiko's amber gaze immediately flitted to him.

"Sesshoumaru," the female inudaiyoukai acknowledged. She removed her shoes and put on the slippers with practised ease, before stepping further into the hall. She walked directly to her son, and stopped right in front of him. Then, she pulled him close, much as she had done to Kagome just a few moments ago.

After a few fleeting seconds she released him, and stepped back.

"There is something I have wanted to say to you for centuries," she said sternly, her golden eyes boring into her son's.

He swallowed a heavy sigh, preparing for the worst.

"I sincerely apologise for all the pain and pressure I ever caused you."

Sesshoumaru could only stare at the demoness in utter shock. He knew how proud his mother was, her apologies were scarce.

After a few moments of serious silence, Kimiko once again turned to Kagome.

"You look well, my dear."

"Thank you, my lady," Kagome stammered, finally finding her voice again.

The demoness instantly frowned.

"Now now, silly girl. It is the twenty-first century and we are family. There is no need for such formality!"

"Then… Kimiko-sama?" Kagome intoned hesitantly.

The demoness pursed her lips.

"I guess that will have to do."

During this exchange between his mate and his mother, Sesshoumaru could but mutely gape at demoness. Who was this female, and what had she done to his mother?

And then, all of a sudden, Sesshoumaru recalled an image from many distant centuries ago, an image long forgotten.

He could remember a time when his mother had indeed been like that – open with her emotions and smiling often, willing to take part in his games and playing, a mischievous glint appearing to her eyes every now and then.

But that had been back when Sesshoumaru had been mere young pup. Back when his father had still been alive. Before he had broken her heart with his betrayal. Before she had been forced to take the throne and become the ruler of the West.

And then, finally, Sesshoumaru understood that the one to blame truly was not his mother, but the throne itself, and the various expectations, constrictions and responsibilities that came along with it. Power would do that to people; it would change them, warp them, simultaneously both trap them and set them free. But it was more than just that. He could not even begin to fathom how crushing a blow it would be to him if Kagome ever betrayed him. And yet, he could not recall his mother ever shedding a tear over it, or screaming in rage. She must have suffered, but her pain had never surfaced. Instead the smile had slowly faded from her face, and her once so open facial features had become closed and masked.

"Mother," Sesshoumaru called again, gaining the female's attention.

Her golden eyes searched him as she waited for him to speak.

"I forgive you."

A smile immediately graced her lips, though her eyes were sad and regretful.

"Thank you," she replied simply.

Kagome bit her lip, feeling a sudden rush of warmth. This Kimiko in front of her was confusing, and yet she could still see the similarities to the regal Lady of the West.

"Come on now, we should not stand here all day," she said softly, falling back to her role as the okami. "Please follow me, Kimiko-sama. I will show you to your room."

Kimiko smiled at the miko.

"This occupation is well suited to you," she complimented her daughter-in-law, as she led her along the wooden corridor. "You would have made a splendid Lady."

"Thank you. But that was not a path I chose for myself."

"That I know." Kimiko sighed softly. "I need to apologise to you as well, Kagome. I should have been less demanding. I should have better considered your situation. I expected too much from you, too fast."

"It is alright, I bear no ill feelings towards you, Kimiko-sama." Kagome paused for a moment, before she added, "well, not anymore at least."

Kimiko let out a small laugh at that, and the sound was melodic and beautiful.

"You did what you felt was in the best interest of your lands." Kagome stopped and turned to face her mother-in-law. "I can understand and appreciate that."

Kimiko inclined her head slightly. Then, she grasped the young woman's hands, holding them gently.

"I am glad that we can finally see eye to eye," she spoke earnestly.

"So am I," Kagome replied with a brilliant smile.

The two women sat down on the tatami in the guest room, and talked for hours.

**-cCc-**

They got off the train at Nikkou station. He hailed a cab and they got on. When they were halfway to their destination, a sudden feeling of familiarity struck him.

A cool, soothing aura, one he knew so well, was faintly whispering in the air, washing over his senses. His heart skipped a beat in his chest and his eyes widened.

It was… but why here?

He glanced at his companion, and noticed she had felt it, too.

Finally reaching their destination, the taxi pulled to a stop. The driver got out to help with their luggage as he exited the car and gazed at the old house before him. The aura was stronger here. It was obvious that its owner was inside that building.

Sparing only a fleeting glance on his companion, he hurried ahead. Sliding open the front door, he stepped into the house. She was there, already bending to a welcoming bow. His eyes drank in every detail.

Then he stepped closer and grabbed the oblivious woman, picking her up by the waist and twirling her in the air a couple of times.

She blinked in confusion, looking at him.

The moment her blue gaze fell to his warm, honey eyes, a gasp escaped her.

"I would greatly appreciate if you stopped manhandling my mate."

He glanced at the tall, silver haired man who had quietly appeared to the entrance hall, and who was now curiously studying him.

A chuckle escaped from his lips.

"I'm not manhandling her, ya big prude. I'm greeting her."

And then he deposited the kimono-clad woman back onto the floor and kissed her soundly on the forehead.

She looked up at him in awe.

And then the door slid open again, and a tall and slender woman stepped in, holding the hand of a little boy, and a baby on her arm.

She was smiling widely, her pale yellow eyes aglow.

"It has been a while, my lord, my lady," she greeted them, bowing her head in respect.

Kagome blinked, thoroughly baffled. Her gaze flitted from the woman at the door to the widely grinning man before her, to the young boy who was peering at her curiously from his mother's side.

"Eh?" she voiced her confusion. "Ehhh?!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Pardon my mate, usually our okami has better manners than this."

"'Tis okay. I think we managed to surprise her," the man replied, his honey eyes glowing with amusement.

Kagome's shock lasted for a few more minutes, before she recovered.

"Come in, the lot of you. Don't just stand there in the entrance hall!"

A smile touched her lips as she kissed the man on the cheek.

"I can hardly believe my eyes," she huffed. "I'd never expected that you could look so adult, Inuyasha!"

"Keh!" the hanyou grumbled good-naturedly.

"And when did this happen?" Kagome drawled, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice as her amused eyes sought out Miyako.

"Well, that's a long story," Inuyasha said, actually looking slightly embarrassed.

Kagome crouched down.

"Hello, young man. What's your name?"

"Takeru," he replied, looking curiously at the woman he had heard many times of.

"Nice to meet you, Takeru! I'm Kagome."

She straightened herself, and pulled Takeru's mother into a hug.

"You've grown, Miyako."

"So have you, my lady," the gentle inuyoukai replied.

The two women shared a smile.

"Have the others arrived yet?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

"Mother has," the daiyoukai replied, trying to digest the fact that Inuyasha was now both mated and a father.

"Oh? That's rare. Kimiko's usually the last one." Inuyasha mused.

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow.

"Usually?"

"Yeah. It's an amazing coincidence, but we've been meeting up at this inn every year, ever since Izumi came here."

"Coincidence," Sesshoumaru repeated dryly. "Indeed."

"Last year though we gathered in Tokyo. You know, because Chihiro had just been born then," Inuyasha explained, his chest noticeably puffing with pride.

"Kagome and I bought this inn almost two years ago," Sesshoumaru remarked.

Inuyasha grinned.

"Isn't the world so small?"

"Small enough so that I inevitably had to bump into you," Sesshoumaru retorted.

Inuyasha chuckled.

Sesshoumaru had turned from his brother now, and was sharply watching at Izumi, who was hovering nearby, unwilling to disturb the happy reunion.

"And you did not bother to warn us in advance?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly from the servant.

The corner of the tanuki's lip twitched upwards in a sly smile.

"I thought it would have a better effect if I would keep it as a surprise," she replied, her brown eyes shining from amusement.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru snorted.

He shook his head as he and Kagome escorted Inuyasha and his family into their room.

The blasted demoness had known the entire time that the old gang from the past would gather at their ryokan, but she had never once uttered a syllable about it to her employers.

Sly bitch.

**-cCc-**

It was noon, on the third of February. Kagome was sitting in the common dining room of the ryokan, next to Sesshoumaru. She kept poking at the rice in her bowl absentmindedly.

Old, golden eyes were watching her from the opposite side of the table with obvious amusement. The miko was so fidgety that it was a wonder she had not dropped her chopsticks. She sat up straight and tense like a wrung up spring, and the old demoness was sure that she would also explode into motion at any second. Her mind was obviously wandering elsewhere, and the former Lady of the West could almost see how her dull human senses were fine-tuned; that she was waiting for the gravel to sift on the pathway, for the familiar sound of the front door sliding open. Yet, she could hardly blame the girl. As excited as the miko was, Kimiko could smell the sharp tang of her fear. She could see the worry creasing her brows, the uncertainty hopelessly shining in her eyes, the nervousness twisting her lips.

Sesshoumaru huffed, and Kimiko turned her appraising gaze to her son. He had carefully locked away his emotions, but she could sense the tension of his shoulders.

"Eat," he grumbled commandingly to his mate.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and almost opened her mouth – most probably to disagree – but changed her mind and unenthusiastically brought the chopsticks to her lips.

"The reception will not open till 2 PM," Sesshoumaru reminded Kagome, as much as himself. "We still have few hours."

Kimiko felt sorry for the two. She, too, felt worried about the upcoming meeting. There was no way of predicting how things would turn out, but despite her best attempts to sway the stubborn brat, she was quite certain that he was still feeling resentful.

Determinedly, the former Lady forced away the unpleasant thoughts and tore her gaze off from the couple. Whatever the outcome would be, they could do nothing about it now. They could only wait and see what would happen.

Time would tell.

And hopefully, it would also heal.

Sighing softly, Kimiko focused all her concentration on the delicious lunch.

**-cCc-**

A surprised expression briefly flashed on lord Hirota's and his mate Tomoko's faces when they arrived at the ryokan and saw none other than Sesshoumaru and Kagome greeting them, apparently as the ryokan's owners. The two inuyoukai were just about to greet their former Lord and Lady when two excited shouts pierced the air.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Kagome!"

Hirota and Tomoko smiled at the youngsters' enthusiasm. Then they moved to the side, over to where Inuyasha and Miyako were.

Kagome 'oomph'ed as the young man crushed her in his embrace. She blinked up at the grinning red-head.

"Shippo?" she managed to stammer in utter confusion.

There was still hint of the fox kit, in the mischievous glimmer of those bright turquoise eyes and his youthful smirk. But the kitsune was an adult now, almost a head taller than she was. Kagome had first blinked in confusion, now she was blinking back tears.

"I missed you!" Shippo said as he finally released the miko.

"I missed you too," Kagome breathed, taking now a good look at him.

"You've grown so much," she stated the obvious, smiling as she patted her friend's cheek.

"So have you," he said warmly, taking in the aged glow in her deep blue eyes.

While Kagome and Shippo started to do five hundred years' worth of catching up, Sesshoumaru's arms automatically wound around the woman who was hugging him fiercely. His golden eyes were impossibly wide, like he had just seen a ghost.

Sesshoumaru looked at the brown-haired girl – no, woman – in his arms. He could feel her hugging him tightly and yet he wondered if it was actually happening. He had never dared to even dream that this little human girl would live through all the centuries separating them. He had always assumed that she would die, like her mortal kin.

But she was here and _now_, alive, breathing, a grown woman, with that same soft brown hair and those same gentle doe eyes.

"Rin." the name left his lips as a whisper.

The woman let go of him and took a step back. She was positively glowing.

"I'm glad to finally see you."

"I did not think I would see you ever again." he said.

"Well, I wasn't so sure about that either," Rin confessed, with a little grin. "But I ended up mating Shippo, so I got the benefit of a long life."

Sesshoumaru's golden gaze flickered to the red-haired kitsune animatedly chatting with Kagome while gesturing wildly.

He remembered how Rin had liked to play with the fox kit, so he was not all that surprised that the two had ended up mating each other.

Kagome, however, apparently was.

"With _Rin_?!" the miko echoed loudly, and turned to look at the woman who was beaming at her.

"Kagome-neesama," she breathed out and then walked over to hug her. "You look great."

"So do you," she replied, hugging Rin back. "And I believe some _very_ belated congratulations are in order."

Shippo chuckled, and took Rin's hand into his.

"Thank you, Kagome," he said.

The happy reunion was interrupted, when the front door of the ryokan slid open.

A tall demon stepped in.

"You can run, but you cannot hide." Sharp teeth flashed. "You had to know that I would catch up with you eventually."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched while Kagome flashed a smile that lit up the whole room.

The demon stepped in to pull Sesshoumaru into a bear hug. Sesshoumaru grunted, but did not look terribly displeased. Kagome was certain that her mate was actually very glad.

Then, the grinning feline turned to her and Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"What took you so long, Kenichirou-kun?" she teased him back.

The snow leopard demon was still smiling when he pulled away from her, but his words were serious.

"I thought – we all thought – that you would need time. We had centuries, but you have not even had four years. We figured you would need time to sort out your lives, and that, when you would be ready, you would come to us."

"I appreciate that," Sesshoumaru said in an even tone.

"I suppose you're right. We probably would've contacted you. But I have to say it has been really nice for all of you to just pop in here unannounced."

"Bah!" Shippo cut in. "I did make a reservation, you know!"

Kagome started, as if she had just realised something.

"Oh, I _knew_ the voice on the phone sounded familiar somehow!"

She gave the kitsune a tender smile.

"All alone are you? I should have known you haven't hooked up yet," Kagome quipped at Kenichirou, her eyes alight.

"Well, what can I say? I cannot be tied down, as you should know!" he replied, smirking.

In the background, Shippo suddenly coughed something resembling 'Sachiko'. Kagome's brow quirked, to which Sesshoumaru replied with a small shrug.

"I did not come alone, though." Kenichirou spoke up, completely ignoring Shippo. The snow leopard gestured to a quiet, young demoness who was standing just behind him.

"Here is my sister, Yuriko."

"Nice to meet you, Yuriko-chan!" Kagome chirped immediately.

"Likewise," she replied, nodding gracefully. "Greetings, lord Sesshoumaru."

"I am not a lord, I have renounced that title." Sesshoumaru studied the female. "It has been very long, though, you were just a child then. Have you yet come of age?"

"Not yet, lo- Sesshoumaru-sama. But I will in a few years."

Sesshoumaru nodded. The Yuriko before her now was a refined and reserved young lady, quite different from the loud and spoiled little brat he remembered. Instinctively he knew that maturity was not the sole reason for the changes in the character, the war and the fall of the Eastern lands Izumi had told them about were a more likely cause.

They had all changed, more or less. Well, maybe save for Kenichirou, Sesshoumaru dryly added. The times had changed, and the modern world had forced them to adapt. Such was the course of life.

Still, he was very grateful and delighted, that they all were here, talking, laughing, living. His mother, Rin, Kenichirou, Inuyasha. They had all survived the tides of time, and that made Sesshoumaru relieved. He had not even realised how much he had worried and feared for them, until he saw them here, all together in the same room, smiling and chatting with one another. Kenichirou was asking Kimiko about her most recent trip to Europe, Shippo was catching up with Inuyasha while Rin was admiring Miyako's baby, and lord Hirota and lady Tomoko were talking with their grandson.

He took his mate's hand, and she squeezed it gently. He could feel it, her happiness. She was similarly in awe at the ease with which everyone had so suddenly waltzed right back into their lives – and above all, how completely _natural_ that felt!

She glanced at him, love shining in her sapphire eyes. He met her gaze.

Together, in comfortably, happy silence, they mused how wonderful it was to have everyone together, at long last.

And then, upset aura crackled in the air, pushing everyone on the edge. They all fell silent, and turned towards the doorway, where a lone young demon stood, watching them with cold eyes.

**-cCc-**

He stayed silent, watching uncle Kenichirou happily catch up with the mismatched couple. He had never seen them, but he recognised them instantly. The daiyoukai had similar features with his grandmother. He also had the same silver hair and the same complexion that both Yoshimaru and Grandmother had. The woman was pretty, but her face looked young. Only her eyes – of a deep blue colour – showed maturity and wisdom beyond her years.

The inuyoukai in general had warm coloured eyes, the scale ranged from various shades of oranges, to hues of yellow and even red. But his eyes were cold, blue like those of his human mother. They were bright and startling, not dark and deep like hers. But there was doubt he had got the colour from her. He had been told that a plenty of times.

And Yoshimaru couldn't really deny it. He could see the resemblance. He could see himself in them.

For a fleeting second, the parentless little boy in him felt a flicker of joy, finally having found where he belonged.

Then, the passing moment was gone, and his bright blue eyes narrowed and grew cold.

All of a sudden, everyone in the room fell silent. They must have felt the turmoil of his aura; he could feel everyone's attention on him.

The young human woman turned to him and met his gaze. There were too many mixed emotions warring on her face for him to name. He himself was feeling torn as well; a morbid curiosity meeting raw resentment. His gaze moved from the woman to the tall daiyoukai standing behind her. His amber eyes were boring into him, appraising, but he could not tell what the older male was thinking at all. His face was closed off like a mask, in a strong contrast to the open features of his mate.

At last, Yoshimaru understood what his grandmother had meant when she had told him about his father.

"_I trained your father not to show his emotions on the outside. But your mother learned to see past it all. I suppose she thought that in time it would become impossible for him to take off that mask altogether."_

Whatever. That was no excuse.

The silence in the room now was so loud that it made their ears buzz. Yoshimaru could tell by his mother's expressions that she was desperately trying to find the words to say, but they all died on the tip of her tongue.

Which was good. He did not want to hear anything she would have to say.

The resentment was pooling, the curiosity dying down. Now he had seen her, now he had looked the woman who had left him behind in the eye. He had to bite his tongue not to growl at her face.

Suddenly, he couldn't stand being there anymore; he could no longer stomach their presence.

"I need to rest," he announced coldly.

For a moment, sadness took over all the other emotions playing in the sapphire depths of his mother's eyes. Then, the human woman steeled herself.

She bowed her head gracefully, and gave him a polite smile.

She had ceased to be his mother, becoming simply an okami caring for her guest.

"Of course, the long travel must have wearied you," she spoke, her manner of speech formal. "Izumi, please see our guest to his room."

She bowed to him, and then turned around, disappearing into a corridor.

The daiyoukai stood there for a moment longer. He did not speak, and his expression still remained completely unreadable, but Yoshimaru could sense something akin to reproach in his piercing amber gaze. Then, the former heir of the West swept around and walked after his mate.

Yoshimaru turned his gaze to Izumi. The servant held her tongue, but the purse of her lips declared her disapproval.

For some reason, it made the young lord feel all the more irritated.


	38. Chapter 37: Acceptance

**Chie:** Last chapter, friends. Stay tuned for the epilogue.

Chapter Thirty-seven - Acceptance

When he was a young pup, ignorant of the harsh realities of life, he had loved to hear the many stories about his parents and their adventures. These stories had inspired him, made him worship his mother and father in the manner all young children look up to their parents.

In his teens, he had begun to question these fantastical tales. As he began to feel hurt and abandoned, he stopped believing in the stories altogether, labelling them as lies being fed to him to keep him happy in his ignorance.

A woman who rejected her own child could not be kind-hearted and loving.

And yet… the young dark-haired woman dressed in a kimono did not really look like a cold or cruel person as she sat there between his grandmother and Shippo-nii, and laughingly interrogated Uncle Kenichirou about Sachiko-san. She was quick to smile, and everyone seemed to adore her.

The pup tore his gaze off everyone gathered at the centre of the room and concentrated on his own breakfast. He had skipped dinner last night; he had not wanted to leave his room. He had sat there alone, trying to get his mixed emotions under control and trying to decide what to do.

He did not need a lecture from his grandmother to know that he had been rude yesterday. He should have been able to control himself better; he had been raised to be a polite lord after all, even though now he did not have much of a kingdom to rule. Speaking to the woman like that and leaving in the middle of everyone else's happy reunion had been terrible manners on his part. Still, a part of him had wanted to storm out of the whole ryokan, at least he had not done that.

So now, after spending a night pacing on the tatami of his room, he had decided to try to stomach it all the best he could. He did not want to let _their_ presence ruin the annual get-together. After all, with his grandmother travelling the world and uncle Inuyasha living in Tokyo with his family, this was the one time in a year when he could actually see everyone together. He would spend time with the people he loved, and would try his best not to mind _them_, and act civilly if interacting with _them_ was necessary.

"Are you alright?"

Yoshimaru started out of his thoughts. He turned to see Yuriko sitting next to him. Since when had she been there?

Damn the sneaky felines.

"Yes," Yoshimaru replied curtly, stealing another glance at the others. Everyone was crowding around _them_. For a moment he felt disgusted. "They seem happy enough," he snorted disdainfully.

"Well, I suppose that is natural," Yuriko mused. "You would be happy to see your friends for the first time in centuries, would you not?"

Yoshimaru's bright blue eyes steeled, but his head did dip into a stiff nod.

The once Eastern princess did have a point. He had failed to see past his personal resentment and acknowledge that to his family, _those two_ were dear friends and pack.

But _they_ had left everyone else behind as well, had _they_ not? So why were they so happy and delighted now, to see _them_? Why wouldn't any of them feel slighted?

"I do not understand," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, that much is given," Yuriko replied, and sipped her miso soup.

Yoshimaru's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You are being a pup. Which, frankly, is not too much a surprise seeing that you still _are_ one."

Yoshimaru bit his tongue.

"Would you care to elaborate?" he asked.

"You are being selfish. And there is nothing wrong with that, really. It is your life, and what happened affected you deeply. So it is understandable that it is all black and white to you. You feel abandoned, so you make them into villains. Even if they may not be."

"Oh, so you are now taking _their_ side, too? Like all of them?" Yoshimaru nodded his head towards the centre of the room.

"I believe everyone is trying their best to avoid taking sides. They were there for your parents before you were even born. And after your parents left, they were there for you. They know your parents and you. They know the circumstances. They see both the hurt in your eyes, and the sadness in your mother's."

Yoshimaru scowled.

"And I suppose this is the part where you ask me to forgive _them_?" he asked dryly, staring at the demoness.

Yuriko shrugged.

"I think you have a good reason not to forgive your parents. I just think that you are being childish with the way you are clinging to your own version of the story. As you said yourself, they have a side, too. And I think you should learn it, before you decide to make them into villains."

Yoshimaru was silent for a long time, while Yuriko dug into her breakfast.

"You do have a point," he finally admitted, keeping his gaze on his food.

"Of course I do. Did you really think you are the only child whose parents left them behind?"

Yoshimaru startled, and turned to look at the feline.

"You should talk to them. You may hate them, but at least your parents are here. There are so many things I wish I could tell my parents."

"I am sorry," Yoshimaru said, not really knowing how to make his friend feel better.

"Do not be. It is not your fault that they died."

The inuyoukai studied the demoness in silence. He remembered her being an awfully spoiled brat, back when they had both been younger and he had first met her. He hadn't really liked her then. But then came the Dark Years. The rebels killed her parents and stormed their lands. They would have killed her, too, if Sachiko-san and Uncle Kenichirou had not managed to sneak out of the castle in time. His grandmother had sent them off to safety. Yuriko had no longer been spoiled, then, though she still had been a brat. She had been lost and afraid, and Yoshimaru had felt sorry for her. But the years after the war had also changed her. She had grown up, she had become so serious.

Now, for the first time ever, Yoshimaru actually _felt_ that the female was his elder.

"Thank you."

She did not reply, but she did give him a small smile.

**-cCc-**

In the afternoon, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting in the spacious banquet hall, together with their guests. Izumi had fallen back to her old habits, and was sitting at Kagome's elbow, as if she still were her attendant.

This didn't go unnoticed from Kimiko, who smiled.

"You are both very suited for this kind of a profession," the now-retired Lady of the West told them. "I am glad you have found your own path."

Kagome blushed slightly, while Sesshoumaru inclined his head, meeting his mother's gaze.

"It is great to see you guys again," Kenichirou said, smiling. "Most of all because you seem so happy now."

"We are," Sesshoumaru replied evenly, while glancing at his mate. She smiled at him and lightly touched his arm.

"We are more than delighted to see all of you," Kagome said.

"Izumi has told us about the war. Much has changed for you," Sesshoumaru added.

"Everything had changed," Kimiko said dryly. "The kingdoms of old are gone. What remains are secret demon communities protected by barriers. Though some live outside these communities, blending in. Like Inuyasha and his pack."

"Keh!"

"How do they blend in so easily?" Kagome wondered.

"With charms that carry a cloaking spell. They can be anything, as long as they touch your skin. Mine are these earrings," Miyako replied.

"But you still look demon to me," Kagome frowned.

"That is probably because of your miko powers. They recognise Miyako's energy signature and cancel out the effect of the spell," Shippo explained.

"Oh, alright. Those are very pretty earrings," she added, smiling to Miyako.

"Thank you," Shippo said with a mocking bow.

Kagome blinked, as Kenichirou chuckled.

"Shippou-kun has become quite well-known in the demonic circles," the feline told, grinning.

"Hn. The kitsune are shapeshifters and masters of illusions, so it should not be a surprise that your kit would be involved in this," Sesshoumaru drawled in, glancing at his mate out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh shush. I'm still trying to digest the fact that he's all grown up!" Kagome protested, causing almost everyone in the room to laugh aloud.

Sesshoumaru turned to address his mother.  
"I assume, though, that the majority of the demons prefer to live in these hidden communities?"

Kimiko nodded.

"Indeed. The world today is changing at such a rapid pace. I am afraid that demonkind in general is not as swift and keen to adapt as the humans seem to be."

"How do you get money to get by if so many of you live in the communities?" Kagome inquired.

"Food we can mostly provide on our own," Kenichirou noted. "To begin with, we do not need as frequent nourishment as humans. We have rice fields, we can hunt, we keep cattle. But we still need money. Luckily, Kimiko-sama was clever when she signed over the Western lands."

"What did you do, mother?" Sesshoumaru asked, his brow raised.

"When we made the treaty with the emperor, there were few pieces of lands which I leased to the crown. We receive annual income from the state itself for those lands. Then, of course, there are my recent trips abroad."  
"I thought you just wanted to retire," Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Well, it is very refreshing to see new sights, but my trips do serve another purpose, too. I am the liaison for several foreign museums that are interested in featuring all kinds of items my 'private collectors' have to offer, anything from weapons to jewellery. In fact, the kimono Kagome-chan wore on your mating ceremony is currently featured in an exhibit in a museum in London."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes. But of course I can return it to you after the exhibit if you want."

"No, there's no need." Kagome gave a small smile. "It always was a bit too fancy for my taste."

"Well, back in those days it was all about keeping up appearances," Kenichirou shrugged. "We all had to dress and look the part."

"I remember," Kagome said wryly.

Sesshoumaru patted his mate's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"I am glad that the times have changed. It sounds like it has really got better."

"You would like it there, in the West now," Kimiko said, studying her son. "If you ever get tired of keeping the ryokan…"

"No, mother," the inudaiyoukai said firmly. "I already made my decision. I have not come to regret it."

"It would not be right to come back now when things have become easier. That would just be completely selfish of us," Kagome added.

"Keh. Told ya there'd be no use talking to these stubborn mules."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Look who is talking, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, quirking his brow.

Kenichirou chuckled.

"So, you and Miyako live amongst the humans, then?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

"Yeah. We live in Tokyo. Wouldn't really mind living back in the West, but I don't really have much choice," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Inuyasha is a liaison, like Kimiko-sama," Miyako explained. "We demons are a well-kept secret, but there are some humans who are aware of our existence, for example, in the government. Sometimes we need a go-between. And mixed matings are becoming more and more common now."

"Really? And out of all people you chose Inuyasha?"

"Don't be mean, Sesshoumaru," Kagome shushed, elbowing the daiyoukai.

"It was a natural decision, actually," Kenichirou shrugged. "Inuyasha is a hanyou and Inu no Taisho's son."

"I can understand that," Sesshoumaru admitted. "It is his diplomatic prowess that worries me."

"He has calmed down over the years," Kimiko noted.

"Yeah. I'm sure mating Miyako and fathering two pups have been behind the change, because then he had no choice but to grow up," Shippo pointed out.

"Shut it, kit!"

Kagome giggled and watched fondly when Inuyasha and Shippo began to exchange insults with each other.

It was so curious. Everything had changed, and yet, deep down, it felt like they were transported back through the centuries, to the time when they had lived and laughed together. The world today was so unlike the past, but still it felt like some things, despite all the years of progress, had remained exactly the same.

**-cCc-**

He paced on the polished dark wood of the corridor, casting furtive glances at the closed shoji screen. He knew, deep down, that it was something he_ needed_ to do, but he was unsure if he was ready for it yet.

Then again, there wasn't so much time left, and he felt that he needed to get it out of the way. The sooner the better.

He took a deep breath, and rapped the wooden frame of the shoji screen.

"Come in."

He slid the door open, and stepped into the office. The inudaiyoukai was behind the desk, leafing through papers and notebooks. The woman was there, too, sitting on the tatami and arranging flowers into a vase.

He closed the door, and sat down in front of the desk. He knew he should say something, but he couldn't seem to find the words. To his luck, however, the miko decided to open the conversation, as if sensing his wish to talk.

"I'm so sorry," the woman spoke gently, picking up a flower and inspecting it closely. "It must have been a shock to you, to run into us so suddenly. I hope you can believe it was not intentional. When we bought this ryokan, we had no idea that everyone frequented it. And Izumi kept us completely in the dark, too."

"It was a surprise," he replied neutrally.

"We did not actually plan to seek you out. I didn't think we'd have the right, after everything. And I thought that you would come to find us if you wanted to meet us – I mean, considering how stubborn your father is…"

"You are one to talk, miko," the daiyoukai rumbled from behind his desk. He was still leafing through the papers, but now he raised his piercing amber eyes to regard the pup.

Yoshimaru didn't quite know what to reply to that, so he just nodded.

The woman smiled at him. It was a tender smile, brimming with sadness.

"I hope you will be able to forgive your father. You should not blame him. I was the one who made the choice; your father had nothing to do with it."

"Kagome," the demon lord growled in warning. "You could not have relinquished our title and our son had I not allowed you to. I am your mate and alpha, your choices are my responsibility as well."

The woman's eyes flashed, but then she bowed her head and went back to picking flowers for the arrangement.

Yoshimaru found it fascinating, how different these two people were. Not just that he was a demon lord and she a human and a miko… It was how his face was void of expression – only his eyes truly mirrored his moods – whereas her rapidly changing emotions were constantly playing on her features, and she made no effort to hide them. He did not seem to talk all that much, but she filled in the silences for him, too. He was calm and collected, while she had a quick temper. Yet there were also some similarities with them, and there was absolutely no question about the depth of their bond, or the sheer amount of affection they had for one another.

Despite his resentment towards the two of them, Yuriko was right. He needed to know their side of the story, too, before drawing his own conclusions about what had happened 500 years ago.

Yoshimaru steeled himself, and asked the question that had been plaguing him all of his life.

"Why?"

The woman stopped and sighed. She put the flowers down, and sat back, raising her gaze.

"There were many reasons, most of them having to do with the fact that it was not the life either me or Sesshoumaru wanted. The life in the Western court, I mean. And the only way we could leave it was if we left you. There are people who say we were selfish for giving you up to gain freedom for ourselves. The true selfishness would have been leaving and taking you with us. By doing so, we would have left the Western land without an heir. Such a thing would have driven the whole court to the brink of collapse. We could not risk starting a war, so we had to give you up."

"I grew up with tight restrictions and huge expectations. That was not a good mixture," the daiyoukai said dryly. "My mother was very different back then, my father's death had changed her. To make up for my father's mistakes, my mother expected perfection from me and herself. But no creature in this world is perfect, and the pressure made me come to hate my own home."

Yoshimaru had heard parts of this story before, bits and pieces from Izumi, his grandmother and uncle Kenichirou. It was quite a different experience to hear it all told by these two themselves. It made him realise that it all had actually happened, that it was not just fairy tale told to pacify him.

"As for me, I was not exactly lady material," the woman admitted with a slight smile. "Izumi and I didn't really start off well, you know. She almost pulled her hair out, trying to drill the manners into me."

Yoshimaru quirked his brows at that. He found the statement hard to believe. He had sensed Izumi's love and loyalty towards her lady even when he had been just a child. And after seeing the servant here at the ryokan, together with the miko, it had only strengthened that notion. Besides, the woman in front of him now, had a certain air of elegance about her. It seemed that Izumi's teachings had got through in the end.

He broke out from his thoughts as the priestess continued her story.

"This is my time, here and now. I didn't belong to the Warring States era. I never felt at home at the castle of the West, I felt lonely, being the only human in the court of demons. Not everyone accepted me into their midst, either. I had to fight to prove myself, and still after that there were attacks on my person."

"Izumi told me that some demons of the court tried to take your life," Yoshimaru admitted.

"Not just her life," the daiyoukai growled unexpectedly, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Sesshoumaru, that was a long time ago. And my powers reacted before he managed to do anything," the woman said, trying to pacify her mate. Despite her calm tone, her deep blue eyes seemed a bit haunted.

Yoshimaru's curiosity piqued in spite of himself.

"What happened?"

"One of the Western nobles figured that infidelity would be a fit reason for the annulment of our mating." the daiyoukai said coldly. "He tried to force himself on Kagome."

Yoshimaru's eyes widened. He couldn't really imagine anyone being so dishonourable and cruel, especially towards their alpha. The thought was so alien and disturbing, that for the first time ever, he actually tried to picture what kind of a place the castle of the West had been to his mother.

"You should forgive yourself already, Sesshoumaru. Nothing happened," the woman spoke, startling Yoshimaru out of his thoughts.

The daiyoukai turned to look at his mate, and for the first time, Yoshimaru could see a wealth of emotion in those amber eyes – pain, anguish and blame.

"I failed to protect you."

"Oh Sesshoumaru." the woman got up and went to her mate. She hugged him close. "I never blamed you for that, _you_ did. You always seem to forget that I can protect myself."

"You should not need to."

The woman laughed, and turned to glance and Yoshimaru.

"See what I mean? The stubbornness surely runs in the family. He might even be worse than Kimiko-sama."

The daiyoukai growled, which the miko promptly ignored.

"As I was saying, I did not fit too well into the Western court," the woman continued. "I was clumsy and mouthy. I didn't come from a distinguished family. And what was worse, I was a human! Now you turned out full-blooded, thanks to all the magic involved in the mating." The woman flushed slightly, but then continued in a dry voice. "But imagine if we had stayed and you would have got siblings! I'm sure the Western court would have been thrilled to see their lord's line tainted with more half-breeds."

Yoshimaru stayed silent. He remembered the reactions and whispers that had erupted when Inuyasha had first come to the castle of the West. Even though after the war, the remaining demons no longer cared so much about blood or purity, Yoshimaru remembered that in his childhood, the attitudes had been different.

"Who knows? Had we stayed, would we even be standing here and now? Maybe the war had begun sooner, maybe the uprising had started in our court, as a lash against the human in their midst. Maybe the Western lands had met the fate the Eastern ones did. Maybe it would be the castle of the West to lay in ruin now and splattered with blood. Or maybe everything would have turned out well after all."

"Maybes, what ifs and speculations are useless, though. We followed our own path, and this is where it has lead us", her mate pointed out.

"You're right," she acquiesced, giving the daiyoukai a fond smile. "The point is that the decision felt right to me. It still does, and I don't regret it," she said, looking Yoshimaru in the eye. "So I won't apologise for it."

Yoshimaru could see the strength of this small mortal woman's sheer will-power, and for a moment he felt awed by it. He had a sudden insight as to why his sire had become so attracted to her.

He nodded his head in understanding, if not agreement.

"The bottom line is… The both of us thought that the life in the castle would have eventually worn us down, that we would have lost ourselves, little by little. But even despite that fear and our yearning for freedom, they were not the deciding factors when I made my choice. The only thing I was thinking at that moment was you." The sapphire eyes sought his bright blue ones. Yoshimaru found that he couldn't look away. "I thought about what would happen to _you_ if both of us would hate the lives we had been forced to live. I didn't think it would make for a healthy environment for a child to grow up in – parented by a pair of bitter and disappointed adults."

The woman's fingers worried the sleeve of her kimono, and she glanced at her mate.

"I knew you would have your grandmother – who had learned her lesson with Sesshoumaru. And Izumi and Kenichirou. And I knew that I would be able to meet you one day. I know you must feel rejected, that you feel angry about it. But I swear that I only thought of what would be the best for you. And I truly believe you were better off without us."

It was a lot to take in, but there was no doubting the miko's sincerity.

"Thank you for telling me," he said then, and rose to leave. He would need to think on it all, before he could really understand his parents, before he could decide whether he agreed with them or not. Before he left, Yoshimaru stopped to look at the couple one more time.

"Good night," the daiyoukai wished, his tone both serious and sincere.

"Sleep well, dear," the woman whispered. There was a slight smile on her lips, but her eyes were filled with tears.

Suddenly, Yoshimaru felt like he had something lodged in his throat, and he had to swallow.

"You too," he replied, and left the room.

**-cCc-**

The time seemed to fly when they all were able to spend time with each other after long last. Sesshoumaru spent some one-on-one time with Rin, Kenichirou and his mother – even a little with Inuyasha. Kagome caught up with Miyako and Inuyasha, with Shippo and with Kenichirou. She made a special effort to get to know Kenichirou's sister Yuriko. Kagome had seen that she frequently spent time in Yoshimaru's company, and drew her own conclusions from that.

Neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome talked with Yoshimaru alone again, other than exchanging some polite words here and there. They had agreed to give him space to take in everything that had come to light in their lengthy discussion earlier. They both hoped that the honest heart-to-heart conversation would help Yoshimaru to understand them, even if he would not yet accept let alone forgive the choice they had made. They wished that the discussion had been a step into the right direction.

But it would be fine, even if the pup chose to still hold on to his hurt feelings and resentment. If he needed them to be the bad guys, then they would play that role for him.

The week went by very quickly, and only too soon they were all sitting in the dining hall, having their last breakfast together. Only a few more hours until their friends and family would be on their way back to Tokyo and the West. Everyone was feeling a little wistful, even though they had known all along that they only had that one week to spend. Of course, there were plenty of promises of more visits, and exchanging phone numbers to keep in contact.

"Will you come to visit to the West?" Kenichirou asked his old friends.

"I am not sure. I am curious to how the court has changed, but I do not know if I am welcome there."

"You may have left and given up on your title, but the people still see you as their lord. If someone has a problem with you, which I doubt, they can answer to me."

To everyone's surprise, this declaration came from the young lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru stared at his son evenly, and then inclined his head.

"Very well," the daiyoukai said, and that was that. Beside him, the priestess smiled, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

And then, sooner than they had hoped, they were all packed in the ryokan's entrance hall with their luggage, saying goodbye and hugging each other while trying to fight the tears, while taxis were already out in the yard, waiting to take them to the train station.

Finally, after bidding their farewells to everyone else, the daiyoukai and his mate turned to regard Yoshimaru. "We do not expect you to regard us as your parents, as we were not there for you. But if you allow it, we would like to get to know you." Sesshoumaru said, addressing his son directly.

The pup stayed silent for a while, looking at the two of them. There was not really much choice in the matter, he admitted to himself, being aware of the expectant glances of everyone in the room. He might not still have fully accepted them, but he knew they were pack, whether he liked it or not.

"I think that would be nice," he replied neutrally. "I think I want to learn to know you, too. But just so you know, I haven't forgiven you yet."

"It's alright," the miko replied, stepping forward and pulling him into a hug. The gesture took the teen by a complete surprise.

"We have all the time in the world," the woman said as she released him.

Yoshimaru nodded, feeling a bit awkward. In the embrace he really felt his mother's affection towards him, and he still hadn't come to terms with the fact that his parents had chosen to give him up out of love.

And then they told their goodbyes, and the pack left the ryokan and boarded the taxis.

**-cCc-**

The ryokan – and their lives – felt oddly empty after their friends and family had left. Neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru had truly realised how much they had missed everyone, not until they were left alone again, just the two of them.

But life went on, as is its way, and everything soon settled back into their tracks.

The months followed one after another, bringing in visitors – both old and new. The business resembled a whimsical wave: sometimes they were so busy with the ryokan they had barely any time to eat during the day, while other times they only had a few guests, and thus plenty of time on their hands.

Soon enough they were too busy to think of anything but work. Just a few days after their friends have left came Valentine's Day. It was one of the peak dates; many people had come in for a romantic retreat. Kagome did not give Sesshoumaru any chocolate that year, and when he complained, she rather gleefully reminded him of that one incident years ago, and the memory of the tasty treats nasty effects nipped his protests in a bud.

In early March, they got more unexpected guests, this time from the north. Apparently, the word of their whereabouts had travelled fast. The visitors did not really stay long, paying a courtesy call more than anything, but it was still pleasant to meet old friends – and make new ones. Kouga was still the same as always, though he had grown somewhat softer and more accommodating during the centuries – due to Ayame's influence, Kagome speculated.

She was delighted to meet Sachiko, the snow leopard demoness she had heard much about. The two females befriended each other quicker than Sesshoumaru could roll his eyes. But then again, the inudaiyoukai suspected that meeting his mate was the sole reason Sachiko had tagged along with the wolf couple. Curiosity was a feline trait, after all.

"I can see why Kenichirou-kun likes her," Kagome told Sesshoumaru, late in the evening after the three guests had left back to north. They were lying in bed.

He snorted.

"The two of them have been flirting since they came of age."

"How come they have not mated yet?"

"They are felines. Committing oneself to a single person for a lifetime does not hold the same appeal to them as it has to us."

"So they're just sleeping around? I can't really understand that."

"I do not believe either Kenichirou or Sachiko have been intimate with anyone else. To those two it is simply a game, and they do not wish to ruin it by formalising the rules. I suspect they enjoy sneaking around, even though everyone is well aware what is happening behind the scenes."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," Kagome shrugged. "I can definitely see the appeal in that sneaking around bit. That should be exciting."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Then he pulled his mate into his arms.

"I shall show you something exciting," he murmured into her ear, making her shiver.

Shippo and Rin visited at the end of March, only a few weeks after Sachiko and the wolves. They stayed over for only a couple of days, but both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were happy to see them again so soon.

In April, the cherry blossom season reached the mountains, and their lives became hectic once again, as the ryokan was nearly booked full. After the blossoms withered, a quiet lull followed, during which Kenichirou came for a full week. He said that it was to visit the mountains as much as it was to visit the two of them, and Sesshoumaru understood him perfectly. The Eastern lands had had plenty of mountains, while the West had hardly any.

Then when May began, the Golden Week brought holiday visitors in crowds, making the whole ryokan staff incredibly busy.

Inuyasha and Miyako came in June with their children. The hanyou confessed somewhat hesitantly that he had visited the Higurashi shrine. Kagome was only glad to hear that, she was sure her mother and grandpa had been happy to see Inuyasha again, and Souta must have been over the moon. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru conferred civilly, which still felt completely surreal to Kagome. Eventually, of course, Inuyasha managed to goad Sesshoumaru into a sparring session. While the two males were entertaining themselves, the womenfolk played together with the children. The little ones had grown, and when Miyako gave her youngest to Kagome to hold, both love and sadness warred in the tender miko's soul.

The two of them celebrated Obon in July alone. They managed to have a bit of a break, too, the business was quieter again. They were soaking in the outdoor spring one evening when the summer fireworks lit the sky.

Shippo and Rin returned in early August. It still startled Kagome to see them both so grown up, but a child-like mischievousness was still mirrored in their eyes. It was curious that even when so much had changed, so many had nonetheless remained the same.

Late September brought Kimiko in – and to both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's surprise, Yoshimaru had travelled with her. The pup had changed ever so slightly; the edge of his resentment was gone. He had come to accept his parents' decision, even if he did not yet fully forgive it. He was a little more open now, and willing to talk and spend time with them. When they were leaving a few days later, Kagome pulled him into a hug, and this time, the pup hesitantly returned it.

Kenichirou came again in November, bringing the latest news and gossip. The latter did not really impress Sesshoumaru, but it seemed to please his mate so he let it slide. He joined Kenichirou on a trek in the mountains and found it very enjoyable. Out there in the nature, away from the towns, they could almost pretend that time had not felled the forests or covered the ground in concrete.

December rolled in. A few people had come to the ryokan to spend Christmas, but there were not so many guests, as Christmas was not a holiday and people still needed to go to work. But fewer guests meant more time for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, so the two of them were able to celebrate in the evening. They were glad they could spend that time alone, just the two of them. After all, Christmas was a holiday for couples. They did not go out to eat, but the Ryokan cook had prepared a fancy dinner for them, and had even baked a Christmas cake. The evening was perfect, and only got better when Sesshoumaru decided they should forgo doing the dishes, and wrapped his arms around the miko's waist while she was cleaning. His mate was convinced very soon after he had begun to plant kisses along her neck, and obediently followed him into the bedroom.

It was mid-January, and in about two weeks, everyone would come over again for their annual get-together. This time, Sachiko had been invited, too, and everyone was really looking forward to the meeting. Even though they had all visited the ryokan after their gathering in last February, it would be different to have all of them over at once.

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night, and for a moment waited for what had woken her up. And then the sensation returned, the aching cramps in her abdomen, and she knew then for certain what she had been suspecting for a week.

Sesshoumaru stirred, having sensed his mate's distress.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"Kagome. You are hurting, I can feel the pain through our bond."

"Don't worry about it. It's supposed to hurt."

The piercing golden eyes found hers in the dark.

She reached for his hand and held it, bringing it to rest on her flat stomach.

"Can you feel it?" she whispered softly.

And he truly could, the faint flutter deep inside, the hesitant awakening of power.

"How?" he asked hoarsely, his long clawed fingers trembling against her skin. "Your medication…"

"I stopped taking the pills in the autumn. After Yoshimaru's visit and seeing he had changed… I felt ready."

His free hand came to cup her cheek and his lips crashed against hers.

Long after his mate had drifted back to sleep, Sesshoumaru stayed awake, listening to those tiny sounds of life in wonder.


	39. Intermission: Aiko

**Chie:** I never planned to write this bit, but after so many reviewers being excited to see how everybody would react to the news, and with r0o on my case insisting I could not leave the story with 39 chapters (and since such an uneven number kinda bothered me too), I decided to go for it. Plans have a way of changing after all.

So have this extra story snippet.

Intermission – Aiko

Kagome stared out of the window, watching the scenery fly by. Her sapphire eyes were distant, and she was worrying her lip.

"Nervous?" her mate asked in a deep, soft tone. The baby was asleep in his arms, and he did not wish to wake her up.

"A little," she replied, shifting on her seat. "I know everyone has been telling us that things had changed, and Kimiko-san was very insistent when she presented us the invitation… But it still feels a bit odd. I never thought we would go back."

"We turned our backs to the throne, not to the House of the West. Mother was right. Our child is still of the bloodline. As long as Yoshimaru has not sired a child, his sister will be the next in line for the succession. She should be presented to the court."

"I know," Kagome sighed.

"It will be alright."

"How come you are so calm about this? I mean all things considered, you should be the nervous one."

"Because, my dearest, I know fretting is futile," Sesshoumaru replied with a pointed glance.

"I know it's silly. But I can't help myself."

She had been very nervous, too, back in February when her friends had arrived to the ryokan for the annual get-together and she had needed to tell everyone that she was expecting. She had been sure her friends would welcome the happy news, but had been very worried about Yoshimaru's reaction. They had just begun to patch things up with the pup, and there still was quite a lot of walking on the eggshells involved. She was afraid that Yoshimaru would be offended by the news, that it would be too much too soon.

They got off at the station. Shippo was there to pick them up. It felt so alien to see the fox drive a car, but then again the Western lands were hidden in the countryside, and the location was remote. The kitsune chattered happily, managing finally to alleviate some of Kagome's worries.

They stopped in a rural town. Most of its residents were demon on hanyou in disguise – the town was located right outside the barrier that hid the Western castle. From then on, they walked. A shudder went down Kagome's spine as she walked through the demonic barrier.

She gasped.

It felt almost as if she had stepped back in time, when she gazed upon the old white castle sitting on a hill, and the wealth of traditional Japanese houses surrounding it. She glanced at her mate, but the expression in his golden eyes was unreadable.

Kenichirou was waiting for them at the gates, to escort them. A wealth of emotions washed over Kagome, as she walked along those familiar corridors. Kenichirou and Shippo showed them into a small room near the main hall, and then left. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stepped in, to find their son waiting for them.

"Welcome," the teenager said politely but a bit formally.

"Thank you. We are glad to be back," Sesshoumaru replied in an almost identical tone. He stepped forward and then held the baby out to the teen.

Hesitantly, he took his sister and held him.

"We thought it would be best if you presented her to the court," Sesshoumaru explained calmly.

"Really? That goes against the tradition." Yoshimaru frowned.

"The tradition hardly applies in this case. You are the Lord now, Yoshimaru, so you should present her. Of course we will still be there, as members of the House of the West."

"We named her Aiko," Kagome said gently. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears when watching her son hold his sister in his arms. She sniffled and walked over to them and placed a single tender kiss on Yoshimaru's forehead, startling the young man.

"You know, the only time I ever held you when you were a baby was when you were presented to the court as the heir of the West. I did not hold you in my arms any other time, because I was afraid I could not follow through with my decision if I did. I still remember how perfectly you seemed to fit in my arms and how it felt to hold you against my heart."

Yoshimaru looked at the tearful woman. He felt the love in her gestures and saw both the pain and happiness in her eyes.

It was in that moment when he finally forgave her.

"The ceremony is an old tradition, so grandmother is expecting us to look the part. She told me to tell you that Haruka and Hotaru are waiting in your old room."

Kagome laughed.

"Well that certainly brings back memories! I always hated to be dressed up in those bothersome kimonos."

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"I'll see you in a bit, then," the priestess said, hugging him briefly before following her mate out of the room.

She was almost at the door when Yoshimaru spoke.

"I am glad you came back… mother."

The woman stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her deep sapphire eyes found his, and the tears were now openly rolling down her cheeks.

"I am honoured you wanted to have us here, Yoshimaru," she spoke in a soft tone. Then she left the room.

For a moment, Yoshimaru locked eyes with his father. The inudaiyoukai finally inclined his head, conveying his gratitude and affection in that simple gesture.

Left alone, Yoshimaru gazed into the sleepy eyes of his sister.

The pup yawned and then gazed at him curiously.

It might not be too bad, having a sister, he thought, tickling the pup with a tip of his claw and watching the furry puppy ears on top of her head twitch in a response.

Truth to be told, he had not been excited at all, the first time he had heard the priestess was pregnant. He was finally coming to terms with the two of them, making a real effort to learn to know them and to reconcile with them. When he learned that Kagome was expecting, the old rejection and resentment raised its head deep in his soul, and for a moment he hated having to watch his younger sibling receive what was denied to him.

When the months passed, and Yoshimaru had pondered the situation more, he had slowly come to terms with it. Times had changed, and what was happening now could not compare to how things had been for his parents back when they had had him. He knew and finally understood that his parents had not given him up, because they did not want him.

Besides, it was not like he would have had a terrible childhood because of it. In fact, he had had a very happy childhood. His parents had not been there, but there had been plenty of adults around him, such as grandmother, Izumi, Uncle Kenichirou and Uncle Inuyasha. He had been loved and he had been cared for.

The door of the room slid open. His grandmother stood in the doorway, flanked by his mother and father.

"It is time," the Lady spoke.

Yoshimaru nodded.

When they entered the main hall, everyone was already there, old faces from centuries ago that had once known his parents and some new ones who had only been born after the dark times. Of course, their friends were also in an attendance; Inuyasha and his family had come from Tokyo. Kenichirou was of course there, as was his sister Yuriko. Sachiko had come from the north. Shippo and Rin were sitting next to her. The only one missing was Izumi, but his parents had needed her to stay and keep the ryokan running.

They walked to the front of the hall, stepped onto the dais and took their places. Yoshimaru stood in the front and held his sister out for everyone to see, while his parents stayed in the background.

"This is my sister Aiko of the House of the West," he spoke in a carrying voice, introducing the pup to the court.

And then his family gathered around him to bless the tiny hanyou baby and in that instant he could feel the sense of belonging, of being one close-knit pack.


	40. Epilogue: Not Broken

**Chie:** This epilogue was named after the beautiful song by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Epilogue - Notbroken

It was a beautiful, sunny Friday afternoon in Tokyo. There was still a chill in the air; after all, it was early February. But as per usual for Tokyo climate, this winter was a mild one and the ground was bare, no trace of snow evident.

A lone woman sat on a park bench, idly leafing through a magazine while enjoying the warm sunshine. She did not usually frequent this park, but something had drawn her to it today.

She felt she was needed there.

Her concentration straying from the magazine, she raised her green eyes and saw a child running.

Time hummed all around her and her curious gaze found a certain dark-haired female. She looked very kind and elegant, and her sapphire blue eyes were also following the running child, a smile on her lips.

The woman on the park bench straightened and immediately understood.

Now was the time.

That dark-haired, blue-eyed woman, who stood there smiling at her daughter, had visited this park before, years ago.

On this very same day.

Her red lips twisting into a mischievous smirk behind the magazine, the woman on the park bench casually flicked a single clawed finger, temporarily lifting the veil of time. She watched as the distance of the years faded, and the faint outline of a young woman in a high school uniform appeared out of thin air, a shadow of the past.

The young woman was a stubborn one, she needed a push. So the woman on the park bench had decided to give her just that, and for a few meagre minutes she allowed her to look at her future, like gazing out of a window.

The child tripped and fell, right in front of the young woman. Her pink, knitted hat fell from her head, revealing a pair of furry black puppy ears.

"Aiko!" the child's mother called. She rushed over to her daughter. She helped the young girl up and carefully put the hat back on. Then, as if sensing that she had an audience, the mother raised her sapphire gaze, and for a moment, stared straight at the silent intruder, a ghost, a shadow, a self from the past.

Then, the mother's features eased into a soft smile, and with a final, lingering glance at the apparition, she turned around and started to walk away, together with her child.

The little girl soon yelled "Daddy!" and ran to a tall, silver-haired man who swooped to pick her up in his arms. The mother reached them, linking her hand with the man's as he bent down to place a single kiss on top of her dark head.

The woman on the park bench flicked her finger again, drawing down the curtain, shutting out the past, willing away the shadow it had brought forth at her invitation.

Her work here was done, she thought, feeling quite pleased with herself.

A satisfied smirk rose to the demoness' red lips, as her ever-young, mischievous, emerald eyes followed the little family of three until they disappeared.

Oh yes. Out of all the matches she had ever made during her long, _long_ career, she had a very soft spot against that particular one.

It had been both the most impossible and most rewarding one.

It had been a difficult, vexing and time consuming process, but the couple had finally found the love for one another, the potential of which the vixen had sensed from the very beginning. During the gradual process of the daiyoukai and miko discovering each other, the demoness had grown very fond of the both of them. She was genuinely happy after seeing them here, walking hand in hand, positively radiating their warm affection to one another.

She knew they had not liked each other very much in the beginning. And after the trick she had pulled to prove them wrong and get them know one another well enough to eventually fall in love, neither of them had liked _her_ very much. But she felt fairly certain that they were no longer feeling cross with her, that they had come to forgive and, dare she hope, even feel grateful to her.

After all, they _had_ named their daughter after her.

The red-haired kitsune stretched and picked up her magazine.

Yes, that match if any had been a job well done, another happy couple made a happy matchmaker!

She was very glad to have witnessed all her efforts bearing fruit.

Even though she could not have done it without her darling chain.

**The End**

**Chie:** First, I want to thank everyone, who hopped along this ride back when it started in 2009. I don't think even I foresaw back then just what I had started.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story – even if to criticise or berate me.

A huge thank you to everyone who ever nominated or voted for this story in the Dokuga Awards. I never imagined any of my stories would become so popular!

Much gratitude goes to _Alpine_, my beta, for her wonderful work, support, feedback and friendship. Thank you, love!

Lastly, I want to thank everyone who did not give up on this story and stuck with it until the very end - especially those of you who did so even when disagreeing with the plot direction.

I know I upset some of you along the way, but I will not apologise for that. The story was mine to write, and this was the way it wanted to be written.


End file.
